A curse or a fate?
by angelofsweetness
Summary: AU. What started out as friendship, turned to rivalry, changed to love was supposed to be a simple thing. They just didn't expect the troubles that laid ahead. SoraKairi. DISCONTINUED!
1. How it all began

A/N: Hey people! This is my first fic on the site and let me tell ya, I'm excited with this one! Oh and people who have read this fic before, this chapter is edited. I read back my fic and realised I didn't like the earlier chaps. Thus, I am editting some. Will leave a note saying which chap is editted. So enjoy the rewrite! As for the newcomers, enjoy this fic and review okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH…enough said.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

Destiny Islands. A beautiful island to live at, the sun rays shone brightly and lighted the homely paradise. It was a normal day there but for two little twin girls, it was one of the most special day of their lives.

"NAMINE!" shouted a small redhead into a slumbering blonde's ear, who was busy having a very entertaining dream. The scream from her sister immediately woke her up thus sitting right upwards. "Alright, Kai. I'm awake. What do you want?" asked Namine anggrily.

"I want you to get up, go take a shower then come downstairs for breakfast. Today is a special day for us, ya'know," replied Kairi while grinning, showing her not yet complete teeth. Namine arched an eyebrow with confusion and tried to remember what was so special on that particular day. When she finally realised what day it was, her hands covered her open mouth which was opened due to shock.

"OH MY GOD! I completely forgot that today's our 7th birthday! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" asked Namine while rushing to the bathroom.

"Uh…I DID! I tried to wake you up since 8 in the morning. Now stop nagging and get ready quick. Dad said he has a surprise for us today," and with that, she bobbed happily to the doorway and went downstairs. Namine rushed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, put on some nice clothes and went to the dining room. Her small shoes clattered against the marble staircase, they made an echoing noise throughout the whole mansion. Finally reaching the dining room, Namine gasped to the wonderous sight.

Banners, streamers, balloons, confetti, all the decorations that you could name were everywhere, adding the birthday effect. Namine giggled to herself, pleased that the room was decorated just for her and Kairi. Her eyes darted from one decoration to another. Her blue orbs then came upon the thing that made her drool to the sight. In front on the banqut table, lay a big, delicious looking cake. It was about 10 layers and was covered with a thick layer of chocolate syrup.

"Oh….my….god," said Namine who was completely shocked.

"Is this sweet or what?" asked Kairi who joined with her twin's amusement and shock.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIDS!" said two pairs of voices that was coming from behind them. Their little hearts fluttered with excitement as they turned around and found their parents, beaming happily to them.

"MOM! DAD!" shouted both of them in unison. In a matter of seconds, their arms found their way around their parents and hugged them with all their might because they don't really see them a lot. You can't blame the parents. Since their parents were owners of many companies and hotels in Destiny Islands and many other places, it would be reasonable for them to be going out for work constantley.

"I can't believe it…my two girls. Growing up so fast," said their mother, breaking the embrace and pinching their cheeks. They smiled to their folks with pride.

"That's right mommy! I'm growing up already and then, I'll be a mommy," said Kairi, smiling. Namine nodded with agreement causing their parents to laugh. "Alright you big girls, how about we eat some cake before I tell you your surprise?" asked their father, receiving bobs of joy from the two. They quickly scurried their feets to the table and the butlers began serving them.

Laughter, chattering and pictures were taken. It was an enjoyable day and the twins loved every minute of it. As they finally finished devouring the last piece of food, Kairi held her stomach indicating she was full whil Namine wiped her mouth with the napkin provdied.

"Okay daddy! All done! Now, our surprise…," said Kairi, running to her father. He laughed and hoisted his little angel up and kissed her cheek. "Okay, you girls go get dressed first. Today, I'm taking you to a…….PARK!!!," he exclaimed. Now, for normal people, that wouldn't be a big deal but to the girls, it was a dream come true. Since their parents were filthy rich and wealthy, they never got the chance to go anywhere public. They even have their own park! So, the girls may only be seven but they yearn to go outside and just be a regular kid, not some rich child.

"Really?" asked Namine excitedly, clasping her hands with joy.

"You mean a real park? A park with normal kids? A park that you don't own?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes. Now, hurry and wear some attires that are suitable for going to the park," said Mr.Sodanomi.

"HOORAY!" shouted the twins in unison and kissed their parents cheeks before racing up the stairs. Mrs Sodanomi laughed while Mr Sodanomi mearly smiled, glad he had made his daughters happy. Meanwhile, the Sodanomi twins were thinking on what to wear for such a memeroble day.

"What do you wear when going to a normal park?" asked Kairi, holding a white tee shirt. Namine turned around, showing her sister a pair of track bottoms with a simple blue shirt. "This is what you wear I think. It doesn't matter as long as we have fun!"

"You're right. Come on, lets hurry!"

They quickly got ready and ran back down, smiling with excitement. Mr Sodanlmi took their hands and brought them to the garage, jumping into their dad's limousine. "Where to master Sodanomi?" asked the family's driver, Xemnas.

"To Destiny Park, Xemnas,"

"Right sir oh and happy birthday you two,"

"Thank you Xemnas!" replied the both of them, giggling suit.

Xemnas smirked and drove to their destination. Along the way, the twins were planning on what to do and what to play. Mr Sodanomi could merely observe his daughters, smiling himself when seeing them giggle or smile. When they reached there, Kairi and Namine ran out as fast as possible. The first thing the twin's agreed on doing was to swing on the swing. Namine got on first with Kairi behind and began to push her. First, she pushed her slower, then she began to increase the speed. Without her realisation, she pushed Namine so fast till she fell down and landed in a pile of leaves. Kairi quickly ran towards her sister with shock.

"Are you okay, Namie? I'm so sorry," said Kairi while helping her sister stand up.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises. No harm done,"

Kairi helped her clean up while apologising every 5 seconds, Namine laughed and told her she was absolutely fine. And just to top it all off, they heard laughter behind them. They turned around to see what was so funny and saw two boys. They looked very much alike and were about their age. Their short fingers pointed to Namine, as though they were laughing at her for falling.

"What's so funny?" asked Kairi with a stern look.

"Hahahaha…..the way she screamed……when she was falling…..that what's funny," replied the spiky brown haired one.

"I don't see anything funny about me falling," said Namine, blushing with embarassment. "Maybe its because you were too busy screaming," said the other boy, who had super spiky hair which was blonde in colour. They both laughed again, holding their stomachs due to their giggles and chuckles. Namine hid her face with her palms. Kairi just stood there, crossing her arms with anger.

"You guys are such losers," said Kairi.

"And pigs, jerks and freaks too," added Namine who was red with anger and embarassment.

"At least our hair is leaf free," replied the brown haired boy. They burst into fits of laughs again, the blonde one rolled on the floor while clutching his stomach. Before Kairi could protest, the twin's father was calling for them. It was time for them to go home. When Kairi turned back, the boys were gone. _Who did they think they were for laughing to my sister like that? How rude! Still, I can't help but feel like I've met them before…nah, might just be my imagination. Yet, why is the brown haired boy stuck in my head? I feel like…we had something…What am I saying? He's a jerk and that's that!_

"They were such dorks. Not to menton rude, right Kairi?" asked Namine, cleaning herself up. Kairi nodded to her sister and looked up to the sky.

"Yeah… But I have a feeling that we'll see them again… very soon,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

First chappie done! Please review and tell me what you thought. Bye bye!

**Editted: January 2007**


	2. Sad, happy, sad, happy, sad

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that my first chapter was too short but I'll make it up to you guys and sorry if it's a bit confusing but things will clear up in this chappie. Okay, on with the story. Oh yeah, one more thing, Kairi will be having flashbacks. The first chapter was one of her flashbacks. Simply said, in this story there will be a lot of flashbacks. That's all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Darn!) or anything related to it.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 2: Sad, Happy, Sad, Happy, Sad**

"KAIRI! Are you listening?" shouted Namine while waving her hand in front of Kairi's face. The redhead snapped out of her daze and turned abrubtly to her twin. They were at Twilight Town's famous café, Café de Fleur. The sky was blue as ever while the sun was glowing like a beautiful gem there. Many people were there as well, they were either chatting or just simply enjoying the scenery. Kairi sipped her cappucino slowly, looking back to Namine.

"Huh? Sorry, Namie. What were you saying?" she asked, the blurness toned in her feminine voice.

"I was just asking you if you want to go to the mall after our violin lesson. What were you thinking of?" asked the blonde girl, munching on her chewing gum. Kairi just replied with a smile as she thought back of the flashback she had just witnessed a few minutes ago. _Why do I still think of you? Its been like about 5 years when I last looked at your face. Why is your voice still in my mind?_

"Kairi, ya okay?" Namine asked, concerned to Kairi's recent daydreaming.

Kaii smiled again to her sister and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Lets hit the mall. I need to buy a pick for my guitar anyway,"

"I need to buy some pencils. Most of mine have been bitten by Kiko," (By the way, Kiko is Namine's cat and there will soon be a cat named Kiki which is Kairi's)

They paid for their drinks and headed home to prepare for their dreaded violin lessons. They actually liked playing the violin. The thing they didn't like was their teacher or instructor. At 4 in the afternoon sharp, their teacher arrived. Both of the girls stood up politely and wished her good afternoon.

"Afternoon ladies. Namine, I hope you practiced a lot because I am going to give your violin test earlier then Kairi's," said Mrs Winter. She was fairly old but still, she was strict to manners and her lessons.

"Yes, ma'am," said Namine while rolling her eyes.

"Now then, shall we begin our lesson," claimed Mrs Winter, picking her own violin out. The twins followed suit and got ready to play. The harmonious sounds filled the mansion, it soothed everyone there. The soft music made the birds sing and the flowers dance. Namine was truly talented at this and she was hoping to be in an orchstra one day. She always had a passion for soothing music that would calm her in anyway. That is why violin was her favourite instrument.

After their lessons were done, the twins went to their rooms and started to get ready. Kairi began to brush her shoulder-length auburn hair, it shimmered under the suns rays. She put on a tank top and a blue denim skirt, simple yet elegant. She looked at the clock and noticed that she had a few more minutes left before she had to meet Namine at the garage. Debating on what to do, she took out her yearbook when she was in 4th grade. Her fingers began flipping through the pages, her eyes trying to find the picture of her need. She finally found the picture she was looking for.

Her class photo…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Okay, class. Today, we will be taking our class photo for the yearbook. I want all of you to smarten yourselves up before 7th period. You may go for you're recess now," said Mrs.Fautley. The students didn't waste any time and ran to the cafeteria with their lunches. Kairi and Namine went to their regualr table and sat down, opening up their food for the day. "Namie, after recess, can you follow me to the bathroom? I want to look nice for my picture," said Kairi, sipping her chocolate milk._

"_No prob," replied Namine, _

_Kairi smiled and began to chew on her sandwich. Both talking on the latest gossip like normal girls would do, laughing and gigling along the way. While they were having fun, a soft feeling came upon Kairi's shoulder. For it was quite light, she didn't realise it but frankly, Namine did. Her blue eyes widened as she dropped the muffin she held, staring to it. A pitch scream came out from her mouth, startling Kairi. _

"_Namine, what's wrong?"_

"_Kairi…there…is…a…spider…on…you-…your…shoulder!!!" _

_Kairi arched an eyebrow, she slowly reached for her shoulder. Her fingers brushed against something hairy. Fearing the worst, she turned her head and saw a great hairy spider on her shoulder. She screamed when she saw this. With panic, she grabbed the spider and threw it on the floor. Kairi's heart was beating madly, sweat trickled down. Everyone had their attention to her, wondering what the commotion was about. Namine calmed her sister down, Kairi held her chest with pain as her eyes glared to the insect. _

_Just then, they heard 2 voices laughing behind them hysterically._

"_Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face when you screamed!" said a brown haired boy. She turned to the voice and her fear turned to anger. She quickly recovered from her shock and stormed to him. _

"_That wasn't funny, Sora. I have phobia of spiders. You shouldn't do that to people. You're such a jerk," shouted Kairi. _

"_Aw, come on Kairi. You have to learn to accept pranks, Ms.Always serious and no fun," said Sora, chuckles still coming from him. _

"_At least I'm not an immature freak that always pranks innocent people,"_

"_Yeah, Sora. Why can't you leave my sister alone? Its like you like her or something," said Namine, defending her sister._

"_NO WAY!!" yelled Kairi and Sora in unison._

"_Oooooh, I think my bro has a crush," joined a blonde haired boy, who was standing beside Sora. _

"_Shut up, Roxas. You're not helping," _

_KRRINNNNGGGG. The bell rang indicating that recess was over rang. "Come on, Namine. Lets leave these losers and fix up ourselves for the picture," huffed Kairi and roughlly brushed past Sora as the girls then ran to the bathroom. They bursted in and went straight to the mirrors, Kairi took out her comb from her pocket. "Urgh, I can't stand that Sora. Ever since we were 7, he hasn't stopped pranking us," said Kairi while fixing up her hair. _

"_Yeah, but mostly he's been pranking you," _

"_I know...hey, for the last time, I don't like him. So stop thinking that, k? Why can't he be like a normal 10 year old boy?" asked Kairi. Her twin just shrugged, fixing her clip. Kairi heaved a deep sigh as she finished dolling herself up and smiled to her reflection. "Oh well. Lets go. I'm done," she said and they left the bathroom. The girls then ran to the auditorium where the picture was being taken. They arrived just in time and sat down at the second row beside their other classmates. _

"_Alright, is everybody here?" asked Mrs.Fautley, standing in front of the students. The class monitor began to count and nodded to his teacher. The teacher then told the photographer that they were ready. "Okay everyone, smile," said the photographer, getting behind his camera and got ready to snap their photo. _

"_Hey, Kairi. Make sure there's no spider on your shoulder," said Sora while holding back laughs. Unfortunately, Kairi was standing in front of Roxas and beside Roxas was Sora. Kairi just stuck out her toungue at him and he did the same thing. There was a flash._

"_Okay. All done," said the photographer and took his camera off the stand, placing it back into its case. The students stood from their position and followed their class teacher out, wondering how their photo would come out. Kairi realised what her position was when the photo was being taken so she rushed to the photographer. _

"_Wait. I wasn't ready," said Kairi._

"_Sorry. No re-do's," replied the man and left with his equipment. Kairi was devastated. She always wanted to look nice for her pictures and thanks to someone, her 4th grade class photo was ruined. She gritted her teeth and walked up to Sora._

"_I hope you're happy. You have managed to ruin my photo," said Kairi and stormed off, banging the doors open. Sora smirked with triumph and continued talking to Roxas, to how his master plan of ruining her photo worked…or did it?_

**End Flashback**

Kairi laughed to that memory. How naïve and small she was. _How silly I was. Wonder what happened after that? _A frown formed to her lips when she remembered

_Oh yeah. We moved to Twilight Town and moved to this mansion. Now me and Namie are 15. Time flies by so fast. I wonder how he looks like now? _

She blushed when she tried to imagine him. Quickly shaking her head, she regained from her fantasy_. Why do I still remember that jerk? He has caused me so much misery. He doesn't deserve to be in my thoughts. I should be thinking of my boyfriend. Why am I not thinking of Seifer?_

A knock interrupted her deep thinking. Kairi glanced to the door and quickly hid the album. "Come in," she ordered. The door flung open and one of the maids entered, bowing to Kairi. "Miss Kairi, Miss Namine asked me to ask you if you wouldn't mind going to the garage now?" asked the maid.

"Oh, yes. I'll be there in 2 minutes," said Kairi. The maid nodded and closed the door. Kairi sighed as she looked back to the album. "Stupid Sora…," she muttered before she fixed herself up once more and went to the garage. She saw Namine leaning on the garage door, her handbag over her shoulder.

"Hey, lets go," said Kairi, standing in front of her. Namine nodded and they went inside one of the limousines. Eventhough they have their own cars, their father insisted on them using the limousine more because he was afraid Xemnas would sleep during his job.

"What took you so long?" asked Namine as they both got in the limousine.

Kairi just kept quiet, deciding on not to inform Namine on her recent flashbacks. Not because Kairi was secretive but she knew Namine would tease her if she did. "Where to, ladies?" asked Xemnas.

"To the mall," replied Namine. Xemnas nodded and drove out of the garage and headed to the mall. The ride there was silent. Kairi stared out of the window, her eyes gazed out. The sky was clear and the clouds formed was designed weirdly on it. Kairi giggled softly.

_His eyes were as blue as this. What? Why is it him again? Come on, think of Seifer. Now!_

When they reached the mall, the girls got out and told Xemnas to wait for them. They entered and agreed on going straight to their favourite store, Gurlz, galz & ladiez. That store not only sold make up and accessories, it was on of the most visited stores by the female community of all ages. The Sodanomi twins happened to be regular customers there so since they were one of the most often shoppers there, they received discounts on certain items.

Kairi began browsing through the goods sold there, looking for her fav lipstick. Cherry strawberry mint. She rummaged through the lipsticks and opened new colors, searching for anything new to impress her man. Seifer would always say her lips were delicious looking. Kairi took that as a compliment somehow. She smiled. Seifer was a great guy to her. He was always there and he would always know how to make her happy. As she was searching aimlessly around that section, her eyes saw someone familiar there. _What? What is Seifer doing here? Is he buying me a gift? How sweet._

She was just about to call his name when she saw him holding someone's hand. She was confused to this and her eyes went to the owner of the hand. Her heart wrenched when she saw the owner. A girl. And not just any girl. He was holding Tifa Lockheart's hand. Her mortal enemy. (Besides Sora) Tifa and Kairi would always comepte to see who was better at things. Kaii was shocked to see Seifer holding Tifa's hand. To make matter even more worst, Seifer turned around and smiled to the black haired girl. She smiled back and placed her arms around his neck, leaning in and finally gave him a soft kiss. On the lips.

Kairi's world was shattered right there. The guy she loved was making out with her enemy. Why? What did Tifa have that she didn't? Why was she wrong about Seifer? How could she had trusted him?

"Hey, Kai. What's wrong?" asked Namine who saw Kairi standing there with a surprised expression. When she saw what Kairi was looking at, Namine gaped and looked to Kairi worriedly. "Kai…," The redhead couldn't stand it anymore. 2 years of being in a relationship and he ruined it like that. She couldn't contain her anger no longer. She clenched her knuckles and walked up to Seifer. Seifer saw Kairi coming up to them, he quickly parted from Tifa's lips.

"Kairi, Its not what it……" But before he could finish, Kairi punched him. Hard. "That's it Seifer. We are through. THROUGH!" yelled Kairi with all her might. She then turned to Tifa who smirked evilly. Kairi huffed and ran out of the store. Namine ran towards them, giving a glare to a bloody nose Seifer before running out, chasing her siser. Kairi reached the limousine and slammed the door open. She closed it shut, waking up a dozing Xemnas. "Is something wrong?" he asked, yawning afterwards. Kairi wiped the tears that fell and turned the other way.

"No, nothing,"

Namine reached the limousine and entered, sitting beside Kairi. She put a comforting arm around Kairi who began to sob and cry. She told Xemnas to bring them home as fast as possible. He nodded and drove back to the Sodanomi mansion. Kairi was heart broken. Destiny was so cruel to her. How could he? The one boy she thought was perfect had gone and ruined her life like that. Namine patted her sister's head and whispered comforting words. That was all she could do.

When they reached home, the first thing Kairi did was stormed off to her room. She banged the door shut after coming in and locked it. She then threw herself on the four-poster bed and began to cry. _How could Seifer do that? He was the most perfect guy I have ever met… _She cried until she was too tired and started to doze off.

After a few hours in there, Namine started to get worried. What if Kairi had done something she would regret. Due to her concern, she unlocked the door with her spare key and found a slumbering Kairi on the bed. Namine sighed with relief and slowly crept to her sister, stroking her auburn hair.

_I wish I could help you…_

She then remembered something. Whenever Kairi was depressed, she would always eat some of her favourite treats to calm her down and cheer her up. Namine smiled and tucked Kairi properly before grabbing her car keys and went to the garage. She rode her porche and drove to the nearest candy store and bought her twin's fav chocolates. She rushed back to Kairi's room and placed the choco's on Kairi's dresser. Turning around, she smiled to her sister and closed the door softly, allowing her sister to resume her deep sleep.

When Kairi finally woke up, she yawned and stretched. Remembering what she had seen, a deep sigh escaped her befoe she turned her head and found the choco's with a note. A confused expression came upon her drowsy face as she grabbed the choco's and read the note.

_**Feel better. Eat this. It will cheer you up!**_

"Namine," whispered Kairi with a smile. She held the chocolates tightly and changed her attires. Finished doing so, she went downstairs to find her twin. One of the butlers told her she was at the theatre room. Kairi hurriedly went there and grinned when she saw her twin eating popcorn while watching 'Mean Girls'. Kairi slowly entered the room and tip toed closer to her. Namine was too engulfed into the movie to notice Kairi's entrance.

Kairi neared Namine and when close enough, Kairi's fingers tickled the sides of Namine, making her jump with shock. "Gotcha," said Kairi, grinning sheepishly.

"Very funny. Come sit beside me," said Namine, patting the empty seat beside hers. Kairi smiled and sat down, eating some of the popcorn straight away. While munching slowly, Namine stared to her sister. "You ok?" she asked, turning back to the movie.

"Yup, thanks. Forget that jerk and move on. That's what I'm going to do," said Kairi, eating the choco's that Namine gave her.

"Yeah. You do that. I'm going to take my sketchbook and show you a picture of you and Kiki. Might cheer you up more," said Namine and stood up to get her sketchbook. Kairi took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth. Eventhough she said she was okay, a slight pain was still emdoded in her heat but she knew she'd get over Seifer and find another guy. Someone better, funnier, more sweet, charming…

Someone like Sora…

She blushed when a thought of him came to her mind. She quickly shook it out and focused back to the movie. But she didn't get enough time to do so for suddenly, a scream was heard. Kairi was startled by this and quickly got up, running towards the scream. It was coming from Namine's room.

"Namie, are you okay?" asked Kairi, barging into the room. There was Namine on the floor, holding something. Pages and papers were surronding her, Kiko purred on Namine's bed. "What happened?" asked Kairi, leaning down to Namine's side.

"Look at my sketchbook. Its ruined," said Namine while showing Kairi a torned book.

"Oh my god. Who did it?"

"It was Kiko. I saw him biting on my book. Now all my sketches are ruined. Plus, this book is from grandma," said Namine almost in tears.

"Don't cry Namie. We can get you another one," said Kairi, patting her twin's back.

"Nothing can replace my sketches. Nothing,"

Kairi bit her lip, wanting to comfort her sister. But how? That book was special and irreplacable for their grandmother was out of town and rarely there to visit them. She wanted to make her sister stop crying and thought of how to do so. Kairi remembered something and left Namine for a while. She ran up to her room and took out a book and rushed back to Namine's room. She bent down to the sobbing girl and handed the book to her twin. "Here. I bought this for you in Hawaii but I forgot to give it to you," said Kairi. Namine looked to the item and gasped with surprise. It was a sketchbook with a tropical island drawn in front with Namine's name on the sea written in gold. The pages were clear white and at the back, glitters and drawn shells patterned it.

"Oh, Kai. Its pretty,"

Namine then opened the sketchbook and saw a picture of her and Kiko. "Did you draw this?" asked Namine with surprise.

"I know. It sucks. I tried my hardest," said Kairi.

"No. This is good. Very good," said Namine and hugged her twin. "Thank you," Kairi smiled, happy that she had made her smile once more. "Come on, lets go back to our movie," suggested Kairi, Namine nodded. They exited Namine's room and trampled downstairs, racing like they always did. Laughing and giggling, they then saw two people at the hallway of their home. They made their way there and were shocked to see their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" they cied out, hugging their parents immediately.

"How are my girls doing?" asked Mr Sodanomi, hugging them.

"We're good. What are you doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be at Neverland on a buisness trip?" asked Kairi. Mr Sodanomi turned to his wife who nodded to him. Kairi and Namine arched their eyebrows, wondering what happened.

"Well, girls. We have an anoucement to make. We have decided that home tuition is not good for you so...we are going to send you to Twilight Boarding School instead," said Mr Sodanomi. Kairi and Namine's eyes popped wide open and they frowned instantley.

"What?!" said the twins.

"Its one of the finest schools in Twilight Town and you'll be perfect there for only people of our status are allowed,"

"That's so unfair! I don't want to go to a boarding school!" whined Namine.

"Me neither. Plus, the kids there will be rich which means snobbish people," added Kairi, corssing her arms.

"No buts and no excuses. Go get packing. Your first day starts next week and I'm sure you'll make friends easily," said Mr Sodanomi. The twins groaned and sighed with depession.

"This is going to be one long year then," said Kairi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's all I can type. Please review and give me more ideas so I can make this story better. Till the next chapter!

**Editted: January 2007**


	3. 1 day of friendships,classes & horrors

A/N: Hey you guys. Tanx for reviewing. You guy's are super nice. Oh yeah. In my story, there will be two new characters, which are Chleo Allster and Michelle Sanchez. Chleo will be Riku's big sis. You will know bout them more in my story. Ok on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Just the characters I created.(TT)**

**Chapter 3: First day of frienships,classes and horror**

"Here it is, girls. Twilight High Boarding School," said Mr.Sodanomi. The girls looked outside their limousine window. "The school is big at least," said Namine.

"And it looks new,"said Kairi.

"That's because it was just built last year. You girls are counted as lucky because registrations for this school is very hard to get and expensive," said Mr.Sodanomi. "We know," said the twins in unison while rolling their eyes. Xemnas opened their door and the girls came out. "Okay, girls. I have to go to a meeting. Saix will help you with your luggage," said Mr.Sodanomi.

"Okay," said the twins and kissed their dad goodbye. They watched as their dad's limo drove away. "Well, this is it," said Kairi.

"Yup, let's go," replied Namine. The two then took some of their luggage while Saix took the rest.

"Lets see.Where do we go first?" asked Namine.

"Dunno.Maybe we should ask someone," said Kairi. She walked to a girl and tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me. My sister and I are kinda lost. Could you help us?" asked Kairi politely. The girl turned around. She had semi-length dark brown hair with light brown highlights and totally emerald green eyes. "Uh, sure. My name's Michelle. Michelle Sanchez," said the girl while holding out her hand.

"Kairi. Kairi Sodanomi," replied Kairi while shaking Michelle's hand.

"Hey, Kai. Who's you're new friend?" asked Namine.

"Oh, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is my twin sister Namine,"

"Nice to meet you," said Michelle and Namine together.

"Hey Michelle," shouted two voices behind them. "Selphie, Olette, over here,"replied Michelle. Two girls then walked up to them. "Guys, these are Kairi and Namine. Kairi, Namine, these are my two best friends, Selphie and Olette," said Michelle. "Hi,"said Olette. She had the same hair and eyes as Michelle but her hair was dark brown. "Hiya," said the other girl, Selphie who had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Wow, are you guys are like twins or something?" asked Selphie curiously.

"Yeah,totally," said the twins in unison.

"Cool, so have you guys got your schedules,locker numbers and dorm numbers?" asked Olette. The twins shook their heads. "Oh shit. I was supposed to show you guys to the registration table. Come with me," said Michelle. The group followed her and registered themselves. The twins got their room number, locker number and schedules. "Hey cool, we got all our classes together," said Namine.

"Wow, coincidence much," said Kairi.

"Yo, Selphie," said a blonde haired guy, walking to the girls with a few other guys behind them. "Hey, Tidus.Let me introduce our new members, Kairi and Namine. They're twins,"

"Hey. Now let me tell ya the guys names of our group. This is Wakka, Hayner, Pence, Leon, Riku, Cloud and I'm Tidus," said Tidus while pointing each guy and telling their names. The guys waved at the twins.

"Attention all students, please report to the assembly hall immediately" said the annoucement speaker thingy. (A/N: I don't know what the thing is called, lol) "Lets go," said Michelle. All 12 of them walked to the assembly hall and sat down.

"Good morning and welcome back to Twilight High Boarding School. I am Mr Ansem, your principal. Some of you should know how we place each one of you with your roommate. But this year will be different. This year,we will be placing you with the opposite gender. That means girls with guys and guys with girls. Don't worry, your rooms are separate. The only room you will be sharing is the TV room, living room, kitchen and an extra room where you can turn it into whatever you want. The rules of this school are in your rule book. That will be all. You may go to your dorms now. IN A LINE!"

"He sure seems strict,"said Kairi.

"He isn't that strict. He's actually very nice and friendly. He just shows the toughness look to scare students," said Leon.

"Oh yeah,before I forget, Leon,Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith are seniors so we won't see each other that much," said Tidus. "Unless you get the same dorm with one another,"said Riku while smiling. "Yo, little bro," shouted a girl with semi length black hair with silver highlights and eyes like Riku.

"Hey sis,"replied Riku.

"Your sis?" asked Kairi and Namine.

"Yeah. This is my elder sis, Chleo. Chleo,these are Kairi and Namine,"

"Wassup," said Chleo. The twins just smiled. "Well, we better go to our dorms now. We'll see each other at lunch,k?" said Wakka. The rest nodded and left.

"Lets see, room 105. Here it is," said Kairi, She unlocked the door,revealing a nice, spacious hallway. "Hmm, where is my roommate? Maybe not here yet. Oh well, better unpack my stuff," said Kairi. She found all her stuff outside a door that is red in colour. _Wonder how Saix got my stuff in here? Wow,I brought a lot of stuff_. She looked at the bunch of bags that were lying in front of her.

She dragged them all in her room. Her room was quite big with a closet, a four poster bed, a dressing mirror, a balcony and a door leading to her toilet. She slowly began to unpack her stuff. After she finished unpacking, she decided to take a bath. She turned on the water in her bathtub and took all her clothes off. She slowly got in the bathtub and started to cover herself with soap.

While she was taking her bath, her roomate came into their dorm. He had spiky chocolate brown hair and sea blue eyes. _Hmm, wonder where my roomate is? _He walked to his room and unpacked his stuff. Finally, he was done._ Maybe I should take a shower_ He grabbed his towel and took a quick shower. Kairi was already putting on some clothes and putting on some make up. The guy was done too and trying to make his hair flat a bit. When they both finished at the same time, they got out of their room in unison.

They both stared at each other for a while. "YOU!" yelled both of them together.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kairi.

"This is my room. What are you doing here?" asked the guy.

"This is my room too. Oh my god. This is not my day. I thought you were gone from my life when me and Namie moved. You are already beginning to ruin my life with your presence, Sora!"

"You're the one that is stinking up the place,"

"I just took a shower,you moron," said Kairi. After that,she got back into her room. Sora rolled his eyes and got into his room too. Meanwhile, Namine was enjoying the view from the living room balcony. Suddenly,someone came into the living room. Namine turned and saw her worst nightmare. "ROXAS?!"said Namine.

"NAMINE?!" replied Roxas.

"Let me guess, you're my roommate?"

"I guess so since this is my dorm,"said Roxas.

"I thought you and Sora were supposed to be at Destiny Islands?" asked Namine.

"Yeah, but our parents inherited my grandfather's fortune. So,we got kinda rich and my parents are in buisness now. They thought by sending me and Sora here, we could become more 'sophisticated' and diciplined or something,"

"Wait, Sora's here?"

"Duh, he is my brother,"

"Oh well. At least I got you then any other guy. But that doesn't mean that we are friends. You still are an immature pig," said Namine. Then, she just walked to her room. "Okay. Whatever,poser," said Roxas and went to his room to unpack.

The bell rang, indicating the first period of class. Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Olette, Michelle, Riku, Tidus, Wakka and to the twins horror, Sora and Roxas were in the same class.

"I can't believe you got Sora!" said Namine.

"I can't believe you got Roxas,"said Kairi. Both twins heaved a sigh. "What's wrong you guys?" asked Michelle. "We got our childhood mortal enemies as our roommates," said Kairi. "Who? Sora and Roxas? They're okay," said Olette.

"Not to mention cute," said Selphie with a grin. Kairi and Namine made a disgusted face. The 5 periods seemed to past by fast. Finally,it was recess. The whole gang got their lunches and sat down at the corner end of the cafeteria. "Hey, ya'all. Here are some new members to our gang. Sora and Roxas,"said Riku. The two boys just smiled and grinned.

"Are you kidding me," said Kairi.

"What?" asked Riku.

"Never mind," said Namine. Riku then introduced the gang. The boys waved and sat down. Just then,Seifer came up to Kairi. "Hey, Kai. Come and eat lunch with me," said Seifer with a grin. "Forget it loser. Don't you remember that we are through," said Kairi while rolling her eyes.

"Listen, babe. I know you still want me. Cut the act and lets go make out,"

He took her hand and tried to pull her away. "Hey, dude. If she doesn't wanna go, don't force her," said Sora.

"What? Are you like her boyfriend or something,"

"No, but I'm a guy that knows how to treat girls nicely,"

"Whatever, see ya around, Kai. I'll see you when there aren't any losers around," said Seifer, glaring at Sora while walking back to his table. "Are you alright, Kai?" asked Namine.

"Yeah, but I think he pulled my hand too hard. It sorta hurts,"

"Come on, I'll show you to the nurse's office," said Aerith and left with Kairi.

"Whoa, Sora. I thought you hated Kairi. Why defend her like that?" asked Hayner. "I do hate her. But I don't like guys treating girls like their dogs and follow what guys have to say. Its giving us nice guys a bad name," said Sora.

"Right," said the gang.

"Huh, whatever. Who in the world would like Kairi," said Sora. _Eventhough she does look sorta hot now. WHAT?! Bad thought Sora _KRINNNNGGGGG!!!! The bell rang. "Hey, I have an idea!" said Selphie.

"What?" asked Chleo.

"Well, how bout we all go to the movies tonight and then we can go eat pizza or something?"

"That's great, Selph. I'll tell Aerith since she is my dormmate," said Wakka. "Great, everyone meet at my dorm at 8. Then we can take my SUV and go. Sora,tell Kairi bout this okay?" asked Riku. Sora nodded and they headed for class.

Meanwhile, at the nurses office, Kairi's hand was being examined. The nurse checked Kairi's hand and wrote something on a piece of paper. "You're hand is fine. Just a bit sprained. You just need to wrap you're hand in this bandage for a few days. And you can rub this cream on so it will decrease the pain. Here you go," said the nurse while giving Kairi a small tube.

"Thank you," said Kairi and she and Aeris left to their dorms. "Thanks Aeris,"said Kairi.

"No prob. Always happy to help," and left to her dorm. Kairi slowly got into her dorm and quickly slouched on the sofa. She heard someone going to the kitchen. "How's you're hand?" asked Sora.

"Fine. Just sprained. Why'd you ask?" asked Kairi curiously.

"Look, Kairi. I'm sorry bout my pranks when we were small. I've changed. I think we should put the past behind us and move on. What do you say?" asked Sora while holding out his hand for Kairi to shake. Kairi hesitated at first but slowly grabbed Sora's hand, with her good hand.S uddenly,she felt like her body had been electrecuted. "GOTCHA," said Sora while revealing a small electric buzer thingy on the hand that Kairi shook.

"You're such a freak!" yelled Kairi as she left for her room. Sora was on the floor rolling from laughter. A few hours passed by, Sora was getting ready for the night. At 8 pm sharp, he headed out,locking the door._ Why do I feel like I forgot something?_ but he just left to Riku's dorm. He rang the doorbell. Chleo answered it.

"Hey,Chleo. You came here early," said Sora.

"Uh, this is my dorm too. My roommate is Riku, ya know?" said Chleo.

"Wow, you got you're bro for you're roommate. Cool,"

"Right," said Chleo sarcastically. Just then the doorbell rang. Riku went to open it. The whole gang was there.

"Hey, Riku. Chleo, I didn't know you were Riku's roommate. Cool having you're bro as you're mate," said Michelle.

"Yeah, that is if he doesn't snore like a rhino," said Chleo. Michelle giggled. Riku blushed at this. "Don't embarrass me, sis," said Riku,still blushing.

"Why? Oh yes. MICHELLE is here. My bro has a crush,"

Riku and Michelle were blushing. The whole gang knew that Riku and Michelle had a crush on each other but they were too scared to admidt their feelings. "Okay. Enough chit chat. Lets go," said Olette.

"Right, is everybody here?" asked Pence.

"WAIT! Where's Kairi?" asked Namine.

"Sora, did you tell Kairi bout this?" asked Roxas.

"Oh,shit.I forgot,"

"I'll go get her,"said Namine.

"We don't have time. If we don't go now, our tickets that we booked will be released. Please. We'll make it up to her later," said Hayner.

"I dunno…..I guess so,"

"Alright, then, lets go," said Tidus. They got on Riku's SUV and Riku drove them to the movie theater.

Meanwhile, Kairi just woke up from her afternoon nap and walked to the kitchen. "Hey, loser. What do you want for dinner?" asked Kairi out loud.No answer. "Hey pigbrain. I'm talking to you!" yelled Kairi again. No answer. "Sora?" called Kairi. She began to search for him. He wasn't there. "Hmm,strange," said Kairi and decided to go out and buy dinner since she didn't know how to cook.

(Remember.She's rich.She used to have chef's cook for her. Lol) Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She opened the door. "Hey, Kairi. Do you wanna see a movie or something?" asked Yuna.

"Sure, let me go get my handbag,"

Soon, they got on Paine's Porche and drove to the theater. "What movie do you want to watch?" asked Yuna. "How bout this one?" asked Rikku pointing to a movie titled 'Mision Impossible 3'

"Sure. I'll go buy the tickets," said Kairi.

"And we'll go buy the snacks,"said Yuna. Aftery got the tickets and snacks, they took some seats and sat down while enjoying the movie. During the movie, Kairi was enjoying it until she heard a familiar voice. "This movie is awesome," said the voice. "Shh,Selphie, you're not allowed to talk in the theater," said another voice.

"Sorry, Namie. I'll be quiet," said Selphie.

_Those backstabbers. They went to the movies without me. How could they. Namine too? That's it. If they don't want me to hang with them, fine.I won't _After the movie finished, the gang got out. "That movie was wicked awesome," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I have to admidt the graphics and sound effects were cool," said Pence.

"Not to mention the hero who was drop dead cute!" said Selphie. The others just groaned. "Okay, lets go get a pizza. I think Sora's stomach is starting to grumble," said Hayner. The others laughed while Sora pouted. They ate a pizza at 'Pizza Hut' and started talking bout they're first day at school. Everyone was having fun. Then,a group of girls walked into the restaurant. "So,girls. What do you want to eat. My treat," said Kairi. Namine recognised that voice instantley.

"KAIRI!" shouted Namine. "What!?" said the group.

"Oh, hey guys. Having fun without me?" asked Kairi while crossing her arms.

"We wanted you to come," said Michelle.

"Right. Whatever. Come on guys. Lets go order a pizza, away from them," and with that, she walked off. "This is all you're fault Sora!" said Namine.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You forgot to invite Kairi, you numbskull," said Tidus while hitting Sora on the head. "Now as you're punishment, you have to go and explain to Kairi and ask for her forgiveness. NOW!" said Selphie.

"What? I won't do that. You guys can't make me,"

The gang grabbed him and dragged him to Kairi's table. "Kairi, Sora here wants to explain something to you," said Olette.

"What?" asked Kairi anggrily.

"Look, we were going to invite you but you were at the nurses office that time. I was supposed to tell you bout this since you are my dormmate. I forgot and I'm sorry,"_ I can't believe I said those words._ "Fine, I forgive you all. Come,have a pizza with us," said Kairi. Tidus and Wakka took the pizza that the gang was eating and put it on the table that Kairi was eating. "Okay, everybody, dig in," said Yuna.

After they finished the pizza, they all went back to school. "Hey, Kairi. Since you missed our hangout today, what about coming to my dorm for a sleepover. It'll be fun,"said Selphie.

"Okay,but won't you're roommate mind?"

"He won't, right Tidus?"

"Sure, but I won't want to be sleeping with a bunch of hot girls, now will I," said Tidus, grinning. "How bout you come sleep at my dorm?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, but beware Tidus. I bet Sora's snoring can wake up the whole school," said Kairi. The gang just laughed.

"Cool, how bout next Saturday? Olette, Michelle, Namine and Chleo could come to," said Selphie.

"Alright its set. Next Saturday, sleepover at Selphie's, okay?" asked Kairi.

"Right," said the girls and left for their dorms.

Okay. That's all guys. The sleepover will be on my next chappie. So review and give me more ideas. Axel might be coming in my story soon and you'll be surprised what role he plays in my story.lol. Thanks to all my reviewers again. Till the next chappie.Byez…..


	4. Daredevil

A/N: Hey ya'll. Sorry if I've been updating slower that you guys expected. My internet has a few problems. But I get to write more chapters for ya'll. Later in my story, there will be a few disney characters coming in my story. After all, this is Kingdom Hearts. Okay, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? You guys know the line.**

**Chapter 4: Daredevil**

The day of the sleepover came by so fast. At Selphie's room, there were snack's, pillows and matresses spreaded across the room. The girl were now watching a comedy/horror/romance movie. Tissues were everywhere. "Oh my god, this movie rocks. Where'd you get it?" asked Olette.

"My dad's friend is the director of this movie. He gave me this for my birthday last year," said Selphie.

"You're dad knows directors?" asked Namine.

"Duh, my dad is a director himself,"

"Then why don't you act in any movie?" asked Chleo.

"Because I don't want to act. Although a lot of people say I'm good at acting," said Selphie while grinning. The others just rolled their eyes. After the movie finished the girls got ready for a game. "Okay, you guys. We are going to play daredevil," said Selphie.

"Umm, what's daredevil?" asked Kairi.

"What? You don't know what daredevil is? Okay. Its simple actually. Its just like truth or dare but without the truth. You have to do the dare or you get the ultimate punishment," said Chleo.

"What's the punishment?"

"Trust me. You don't wanna know," said Michelle.

"Okay enough chit chat. Since there are 6 of us, it's a fair game. I've written everyone's names on pieces of paper. Whoever you get, is the person you'll be giving her dare," said Olette. The girls each took one piece of paper and opened it.

"I got Selphie," said Kairi.

"I got you, Kai," said Selphie.

"Namine, I got you," said Michelle.

"I got Chleo," said Namine.

"Olette, get ready for total embarassment," said Chleo.

"That leaves me with Michelle," said Olette.

"Okay, lets start with Kairi since she's our honored guest tonight," said Selphie. "Okay,Selphie, I dare you to……………flirt with the playboy,Irvine!"

"What? Eww. He is like the biggest jerk in the universe. You can't be serious!"

"You have to do it or suffer even worse embarassment," said Kairi while smiling slyly. Selphie just pouted. "Okay,then. I dare you Kairi Sodanomi to ……….um……….aha! Make out with a wall!" said Selphie. The others burst into laughter. "What, that's like the stupidest thing ever. I'd rather make out with Sora," said Kairi.

"Ooooooo. Fine,that's you're dare. Make out with Sora in front of our gang,"

"On second thought, I'll make out with the wall,"

"Okay, Namine,you're next," said Olette. "Okay, Chleo, I dare you to ….. be a damsel in distress," said Namine. "Huh, that's easy,"said Chleo.

"In front of Leon," finished Namine.

"Umm……..umm……..fine! I'll do it,"

"This is going to be good," said Michelle. "Alright, Chleo, you're up," said Kairi. "Olette, I dare you to ………flirt with…….umm…….oh, I know, HAYNER!!!" said Chleo.

"What, no way. He's something like my guy best friend. I can't flirt with him," said Olette.

"You have to. And that's not all, you have to do it in front of our gang!"

"Urgh, my life is going to be ruined," said Olette while putting her head in her hands.

"Whatever, Olette, you can have you're revenge on Michelle," said Namine. "Fine, Michelle, I dare you to kiss Riku for one whole minute!" exclaimed Olette.

"What! No way! You know I can't do that!" said Michelle.

"I'm not finished. You have to put on a lot of make up and wear a sleveless top and a mini skirt!" said Olette.

"WHAT!"

"I can volunteer to do her hair and make up," said Kairi.

"And I'll take care of her clothes and accesserioes," said Selphie. "I am so dead," said Michelle.

"Come on, Michelle, let out you're anger on Namine," said Chleo.

"Okay,I dare you to act like a punk for one whole day. And then,you have to rap in front of Roxas!"

said Michelle. "That is just plain crazy! I don't know anything bout hip hop and rapping," said Namine. "I could

help you with that," said Chleo. "Okay, everyone has to do their dares tomorrow," said Selphie.

"Okay, but before we hit the sack…." said Kairi while throwing a pillow towards her twin. It hit her right on the face.

"Hey!" said Namine and threw a pillow back to Kairi but missed, it ended up hitting Selphie.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!" yelled Selphie. The girls then started hitting each other with pillows. After they got tired, they got ready to sleep._ Tomorrow is going to be a long day _thought Kairi and dozed off. Morning came and the girls got ready for school. Kairi wore jeans with a hooded shirt, Selphie wore a dress that reached until just above her knees, Michelle wore a sleeveless shirt and a denim mini skirt, Namine wore a tank top, baggy pants and a cap, Olette wore a a shirt that showed her stomach and a long skirt and Chleo wore quarter length jeans, a sleeveless shirt and the french hat thingy.

The twins wore light make up while the rest wore make up that totally made them look totally hot. All of them wore jewellry except Namine who wore extra rings and bling blings. They all agreed that Michelle do her dare first. She tried to protest but it was no good. "You guys, I don't know. I'm kinda nervous, I have never made out with a guy since I broke with my ex," said Michelle.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Just pin him to the wall and give him a kiss. Then leave. I know my bro. He'll be too stunned to do anything. Besides,you look hot," said Chleo. They then placed a small walkie talkie so they can hear every word that Michelle says to Riku. "Okay, here goes nothing," said Michelle. The girls wished her good luck and watched her walk down the hall.

While walking, her hips swayed and her hair flowing behind her. Some guys whistled at her, signalling her hotness. She waved at them. All eyes were on her now. She spotted Riku talking with the guys and walked up to them. "Hey, Michelle. Whoa, nice make over," said Sora. The rest agreed with him. She smiled and said thanks. Riku turned around and saw Michelle. He was so shocked. "Hey baby," said Michelle and pinned him to the wall.

He dropped his books, too stunned to speak. "…….um…..hi….M..Michelle," stammered Riku. She placed a forceful kiss on him. The boys were shocked. After what seemed like a minute, she broke the kiss. She winked at Riku and left him there,speechless. "Wo, Riku. That was so unexpected," said Roxas.

"Way to go bro," said Tidus and slapped Riku on the back. "Whoa...that was awesome," said Riku.

"I think Michelle digs you," said Hayner.

"Ya think?"

He smiled as he watched Michelle go to the girls bathroom. Meanwhile, Michelle was smiling too when she walked in the girls bathroom. The girls hugged her, congratulating her win. "Hey baby?" said Chleo.

"What,can't I improvise?"

"Right,"

"Okay, after this, Irvine's in our class. Selphie, that's when you're up," said Kairi. "I still can't believe I'm doing this," said Selphie while fixing her make up.

"Aww, come on. If Michelle can do it so can you," said Namine.

"Alright,I'll try," The bell rang and the girls went to class. Riku tried to sit beside Michelle but she avoided eye contact with him. Just then Irvine came in class with his gang and the slut gang, Rinoa, Arial, and Fllay (From gundam. I hate her!) "Alright Selphie, nows you're chance. Mr Donald won't be here until 10 minutes," said Kairi. Selphie heaved a sigh and walked up to Irvine. "Hey Irvine," said Selphie.

"Hey, Selph. Wassup?"asked Irvine. She just smiled and touched his shoulder. "Wow, you're really in good shape. Have you been working out?" asked Selphie while massaging his shoulders. "I am captain of our football team. Ya wanna see me shirtless?" asked Irvine while grinning._ Eww, this guy is disgusting _She just smiled.

"Maybe. But I don't care. Because you're already a total sexy hunk," said Selphie. Irvine just smiled and winked at her. Suddenly,Selphie started playing with Irvine's hair. "I wonder what shampoo you use to make you're hair so...perfect," said Selphie.

"How bout you come to my place and you'll find out for yourself,"

"I'll think bout that. See ya around," said Selphie and winked at him. After that he slapped her butt. Selphie wanted to slap him but she turned and smiled at him. She then walked back to her girls. "That was total enjoyment," said Kairi. "Oh my god! That was so humiliating. He actually slapped my butt!" squeled Selphie.

"Whatever, homie. You did it. Props for my gurl here, orite," said Namine. The gang just stared at her.

"What, I have to be hiphop right?" asked Namine. The gang just nodded. "Okay class, I'll be giving you a quiz today. Anyone who doesn't answer, will be doing some overtime at my office. Shall we?" said Mr donald. Everyone just groaned.

"Lets see,why don't we start with Namine. What are the advantages of biological control?" asked Mr Donald.

"Why ya askin me? I ain't a whizz at quizz's," replied Namine. Everyone stared at her.

"Namine? Is that you?"

"It ain't the easter bunny,"

The whole class laughed. "Why I'm shocked Namine. What happened to my star pupil?" asked Mr Donald.

"Maybe got a ride and drove to coolsville, ya dig, doc," said Namine. The whole class ooed and aaed. "That is it! Young lady, detention after class, maybe that will knock some sense into you," said Mr Donald. Namine just

gasped. She never got detention before. Roxas was just staring at her. _What happened to Namine? She's acting really weird. Whatever. I shouldn't be paying attention to that ms goody-goody. Although she does look preety cute wearing all those stuff. WHAT!? I shouldn't be thinking that._

Soon, the bell rang for recess. The gang headed for the cafeteria. The boys were lining up to get their food. "Okay, Olette. You're turn," said Chleo.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Olette while Kairi was fixing up her hair and adding some more make up.

"Just get it over with,"said Michelle. Olette sighed and walked to Hayner. "Hey, handsome," said Olette. The others just ooed. "Umm, hi Olette," said Hayner.

"You know, my shirts a little loose. Can you help tie the strap at the back? It would be really helpful," said Olette in a sexy way.

"Umm, I guess so," He stood behind Olette and tied up the strap. He smelled her, She smelt so sweet.

"Okay, all done,"

"Thanks a lot, hottie. Ya, know, you're really cute from closer range," said Olette while running a finger over his face.

"Okay...why...," but he got cut off by Olette's finger on his lips.

"Shh, don't speak. Don't waste you're sexy voice," said Olette. Her hands were on his shoulders now. "You're really tense. A massage is what you need. How bout I give you one some other time? We could chill, hangout and many more," whispered Olette to Hayner's ear. He was speechless.

"Are you...flirting...with me?" asked Hayner.

"You could say that, its you're choice baby. See ya around," said Olette and kissed Hayner on the cheek and left him there. The gang just smiled at Hayner. "Ooo, Hayner has a girlfriend," said Roxas.

"Shut up. I do not. Olette is acting very weird," said Hayner.

"Whatever. Everyone is," said Sora.

"That was pure embarassment. I don't know how to flirt," said Olette.

"No worries, you did great," said Namine.

"Thanks,"

"Okay Chleo. You're turn," said Selphie. "How do I be a damsel in distress again?" asked Chleo.

"Just be dramatic in front of Leon."

"Okay," said Chleo and went to search for Leon. She found him talking with Cloud. She'accidently' bumped into him. She fell down. "Oh, sorry. Let me help you up," said Leon and looked into her eyes for a while. "Go on without me. My life seems to end here because my pain cannot be cured," said Chleo while putting her hand on her forehead.

"Umm, were you hurt that bad,Chleo?" asked Leon.

"No, but I see a bright light coming towards me. Why must I suffer without you by my side?" asked Chleo while putting her hands on Leon's chest now. "I must leave now. Farewell,my love. Till we meet again," said Chleo and blew him a kiss.

"Okay, weird," said Leon.

"Girls, can't understand them," said Cloud. They then continued their conversation. "I acted so lame in front of him," said Chleo.

"Well, at least its over," said Michelle.

"Okay Kai. You're up," said Selphie.

"Okay, after school is perfect," said Kairi.

"Why?" asked Namine.

"Because not many people will watch,"

"And Namine can rap in front of Roxas there too," said Olette.

"Yeah, I forgot bout that," said Namine. The bell rang indicating that school was over. "Okay, go and make out with that wall," said Selphie while pointing to a green wall. Kairi walked up to the wall and started to kiss it and hug it. Just then the boys came and stared at Kairi. "Okay, its official, everyone's nuts," said Roxas. Just then, Namine came up to them carrying a boom box and played it. She stood in front of Roxas. She then started to rap.

'_Why ya talk to me like notin's goin on,_

_When ya know how I feel for so long,_

_Ya know that i wanna be more the friends,_

_But ya don't wanna change,till the end,_

_Ya hurtin me when ya say my name,_

_Ya treating my feelin like its just a game,_

_Ya keep givin me all types of excuses,_

_Ya just makin me feel very useless,_

_I finally see,the truth bout you,_

_Now I'm goin to leave and let you do the shit that ya wanna do'_

After she finished, everyone just stood there looking at her. Especially Roxas. She picked up the boombox and said "Peace out,homies," She left the others still looking at her. "Okay, what is going on?" asked Sora.

"What?" asked Selphie. "Hey you guys," said Kairi.

"Okay, Michelle kisses Riku, Selphie flirts with Irvine, Olette flirts with Hayner, Chleo acts all dramatic in front of Leon, Namine's suddenly all punkish and just now you were making out with a wall!" said Tidus.

"So?"

"Urgh, whatever, maybe you guys are just weird," said Pence. The girls just laughed and went back to their dorms. Later that night, Michelle and Chleo were on the phone. "I can't believe you said all that to Leon," said Michelle. "Hey, at least I wasn't forced to kiss a guy. Man, if Riku found out that you kissing him was just a dare, you are so dead," said Chleo.

"WHAT!?" said a voice behind her.

"Uh-oh. I gotta go. Talk to ya later, Michelle," said Chleo and she hung up. "So Michelle kissing me was just a dare. Is that it?" asked Riku anggrily.

"Umm, yeah. We sorta dared her to kiss you. We didn't want to hurt you. It was just a game, ya know,"

"Well, how do you think I feel now? I actually thought that she liked me. You know I love Michelle. Its not a crush anymore. I love her. I had my hopes high when she kissed me. And what did it turn out to be? A dare! A stupid DARE!" yelled Riku and stormed off to his room.

What Riku didn't know was that Chleo didn't really hung up so Michelle heard what Riku just said. _Oh my god.What have I just done?_ "Michelle...are you still there?" asked Chleo.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow, k? Bye," said Michelle and hung up. She was about to cry when Leon knocked on her room. "Come in," said Michelle.

"Hey,I was wondering if you'd like some coco?" Then he saw Michelle totally crying. "Whats wrong?" asked Leon and sat on her bed next to her.

"I just hurt Riku's feelings. You know I love him. What do i do? I hurt him. I shouldn't have done that dare," Leon put his arm around her. "Alright, stop crying and tell me what happened," said Leon.

"You don't mind?"

"No, after all, I am you're godbrother,"

Michelle smiled and began to tell him everything but she didn't mention about Chleo's dare. "Oh, so that's what happened. Explains the weirdness of everyone today. Except for Chleo," said Leon. Michelle decided to not tell Leon about Chleo's dare. "Well,don't you worry, everything will be alright. Riku will cool down. Get some sleep. Okay? Who knows? Maybe Riku might ask you to be his girlfriend,"

"Why? He hates me now. Its no use. I have to apologise to him. Thanks for listening to me Leon. You're the best," said Michelle and hugged him. He smiled and switched off her light. Soon, Michelle dozed off.

Aww. Isn't that sweet of Leon. Poor Michelle. What will happen next for our gang? Stay tuned for my next chapter, 'Disasters and Suprises'. Please Review and tell me my mistakes and give me more suggestions. Okiez,till my next chapter. Adios. P.S: I made Namine's rap. Suckz doesn't it. Lol.


	5. Meeting New People

A/N: Hey ya'll. Internet still not working. But I will post this one as fast as I can. Okay, I know I haven't been talking about Namine and Roxas. They're fluffy moment will come and sorry if my flirting skills aren't that good. I don't flirt much. Lol.Anywayz, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. Just Michelle and Chleo(lol).**

**Chapter 5: Meeting new people**

KKRRIINGG!!! KKRRIINNGG!!!. "Alright, alright, I'm awake," said Kairi and threw her alarm clock to the floor. When she realised what time it was, she shot up. "Oh no, Its 8.45! I have at least 15 minutes to get ready!" said Kairi and rushed to the bathroom and took her shower (8 minutes), then she ate a quick breakfast(3 minutes) and rushed to meet the girls at Selphie's locker (4 minutes).

"Hey, Kai. Right on time," said Namine while checking her watch.

"Sorry, I woke up at 8.45. That idiot Sora didn't wake me up," said Kairi while adding more make up to her face. Meanwhile, the boys were heading towards them._ Oh no, here comes Riku _thought Michelle. When they reached them, everyone said hi to each other except Riku and Michelle.

"H...hi...Ri...Riku," stammered Michelle. Riku just looked away. Michelle looked down. "Hey, Riku. What's with the attitude?" asked Hayner.

"How would you feel if someone kisses you and it turned out to be a dare," said Riku, still not looking at Michelle.

"Listen Riku, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this badly. Forgive me?"

"Its easy for you to say, you didn't get hurt by you're oh so called friend,"

"So you don't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Why should I?"s aid Riku while glaring at Michelle. Michelle's eyes turned watery and she ran to the girls bathroom.

"Hey,you didn't have to say that. It wasn't Michelle's fault. We dared her to do that. She didn't want to but we forced her. Don't go blaming her for something she didn't mean to do," said Kairi.

"Oh, so you're siding with her. Go figure. She is you're best friend. Of course you support her," said Riku and walked off. "Wait, so all of your attitudes yesterday were all dares?" asked Roxas. "LIKE DUH!" said all of them.

"You didn't think we all acted like that seriously, did you?" said Namine. The boys just shrugged. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I tried to look for Michelle. Have you seen her?" asked Chleo.

"You just missed her by a few miutes. I think she wants to be alone now," said Olette.

"Hey, ya'll. Have you seen Michelle?" asked Leon running to the gang.

"Why is everyone looking for Michelle? What about me?" asked Selphie. The rest just stared at her blankly.

"Whatever, if you see her, pass her this. She forgot her cellphone," said Leon.

"Okay," said Kairi while taking her friends phone. "Okay, gotta head for class. See you guys later," said Leon and dashed off "Well, we better go to class. I have P.E now. You guys?" asked Namine.

"Me too," said Kairi, Selphie, Olette, Chleo, Roxas, Hayner, Sora and Pence together. They all laughed at that. At the field, the coach asked all of them to run around the field for 2 rounds. Most of them groaned but Sora and Kairi were looking forward to it.

**FLASHBACK**

_Alright class, everyone get ready to start running. You can start by warming up and streching," said the coach._

_Kairi and Namine started to warmup. "I hate running," complained Namine. "Why? Running is like my favourite sport," said Kairi while jogging in one place._

"_You like every sport cause you're good at them all.I'm only good at some," _

"_Don't say that. You're good in sports and thats that," said Kairi while_ _putting an arm around Namine's shoulders. "Okay, we'll start with 4 students first .How bout the Sodanomi's and the Revene's. Get in line, squirts!" yelled Coach Kim .Kairi, Namine, Sora and Roxas got in line. Kairi rolled her eyes when Sora got in position beside her. _

"_Get ready to lose, Redhead. You'll be eating my dust soon," said Sora while snickering. _

"_We'll see who'll eat who's dust and that person has stupid spiky brown hair and a face like a baboon," said Kairi._

"_Hey Namine, why don't you forfeit right now and save yourself from pure embarassment when I beat you," said Roxas._

"_Puhlease. Its you that will be embarassed when you get beaten by a blonde girl," said Namine. "Okay, on you're marks, get set, GO!" yelled the coach while blowing her whistle. All four of them ran as fast as they could. Sora was leading, Kairi was tailing behind him ,Namine was next and lastly Roxas was in last place._

_On the last lap, Sora was still in front but then Kairi was running right beside him, Roxas was behind them and behind him was Namine. Sora turned to look at Kairi and saw her hair flowing behind her. Wow. She looks kinda cute. WHAT?! No Sora focus on the race Finally when they were reaching the finish line, Sora and Kairi were tied for first place. Namine was second leaving Roxas with last place. "HAH! I beat you!" exclaimed Sora._

"_In you're dreams, I beat you!" protested Kairi. _

"_Let's ask the coach then," said Sora and the both of them walked up to their coach._

"_Coach, please tell pigbrain here that I got first place," said Kairi. _

"_Um, sorry to tell you this Kairi but you and Sora tied for first place, "said Coach Kim. _

"_That's impossible. I want a rematch!"_

"_Sorry kids but I have to let the other kids run.Good job you two," _

_Meanwhile, Namine was beaming cause she proved to Roxas she wasn't weak "Well, well, well, look who won. The weak girl. Who beat a so called tough boy," said Namine to Roxas. _

"_You got lucky .Next time I'll beat you blondie," said Roxas and left to the showers _

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING BLONDIE,BLONDIE!" After school, Sora saw Kairi at her locker. "Hey, Ms sore loser, how bout we have our own rematch. First one from Destiny Park to the beach wins," said Sora. _

"_Fine, lets go. Hey ,Namie. I'll see you at home a little late. I have a rematch with Mr.Lame here,"_

"_Okay, come back before dinner. Play nice you two," said Namine playfully._

"_Shut up. We're just having a rematch. Its not a date," said Kairi while slightly blushing._

"_Right, whatever. See ya,"_

_Kairi then walked to the park and saw Sora there. "Lets get this over with," said Kairi and got into position. "Wait. Don't we need a referee or something? "asked Sora. _

"_Nah. Come on. I don't wanna waste my time," Sora got into position too. "On you're marks, get set, GO!" yelled Sora and they both dashed out of the park and made their way to the beach. Kairi ran as fast as she could and realised that she was leading. Just then Sora was right next to her. Wow.This dude is fast. And a bit cute too. WAIT !Stop that Kairi. Focus on the race. When they were reaching the beach Kairi ran as fast as she could. So did Sora. The race ended with Sora and Kairi tied again._

"_I won!" said Kairi. _

"_No, I did!" yelled Sora. _

"_It was a tie," said a voice "Namine?"asked Kairi. _

"_Hey, Kai. Thought you could use support," _

"_It was not a tie. You're saying that cause you're Kairi's twin," said Sora while crossing his arms. "Its true Sora .It was a tie," said another voice._

"_Roxas? What are you doing here?" asked Sora. _

"_Came to give you support," said Roxas. _

"_Fine. Its a tie. Next time, we'll have another rematch. Deal?" asked Sora while holding out his hand. Kairi shook his hand and nodded._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kairi laughed at that flashback. Sora saw that and thought she remembered the flashback too. "Okay, first we're going four by four. Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Wakka. You're up," said the coach.

"Get ready to lose, again," said Sora.

"Right. And you're supposed to beat me. Puhlease. You will eat my dust," said Kairi. "Okay, wimpbags. Get in position. On you're marks, get set, Go!" yelled the coach and the runners dashed off. Right now, Kairi was leading with Selphie behind and Sora and Wakka behind them. Kairi was panting and sweat was wetting her face. Then Sora passed by her. _Oh no you don't_ Kairi raced after Sora. In the end,the result is Sora and Kairi tied AGAIN, Wakka second and Selphie last.

"That's not fair. After all these years, I'm still tied with you!" yelled Kairi in frustration.

"Yeah. Unbelievable right,"

"Okay, guys. Hit the showers," said the coach.

After the gang took their showers, they all headed for their lockers before class started. Michelle was at her locker looking as sad as ever. Then a guy with spiky blonde hair walked up to her.

"Hi, Michelle right?" asked the guy.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" asked Michelle while wiping her tears away.

"Hi, I'm Demyx. I used to be in you're guitar class," said Demyx and held out his hand.

"Oh, I remember you. Wow,You've certainly changed you're look," said Michelle while shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I just transferred her with a few of my friends. I was wondering if you still play the guitar?"

"Yeah, I plan to start a band with my friends. Since you're new around here, do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure. Lets go," Michelle smiled and took his hand and dragged him around. Finally, it was lunch time. The gang were at their table. Just then, they saw Michelle holding her tray with one hand and holding a guys hand in the other. They were walking towards them. Riku saw this and looked away.

"Hey, Michelle. Who's you're boyfriend?" asked Selphie. Michelle blushed and let go of his hand.

"Excuse me," said Riku and stormed off.

"Um, guys this is Demyx. He's new around here so I was showing him around," said Michelle. The gang then introduced themselves. "Yo, Demyx!" called out a voice. "Hey, Axel. Over here!" called Demyx. A red haired guy came running up to them. "Guys this is my one of my best friends, Axel,"s aid Demyx. Axel smiled at them and they introduced themselves again. Axel then stared at Kairi for a while. Kairi realised this. "Um,is there something wrong Axel?" asked Kairi.

"N-No. Just that I have never seen anyone so beautiful,"

Kairi blushed for a while. "Why th-thank you Axel," said Kairi. Sora just glared at him. "Okay, guys. See ya later. Me and Axel gotta go. Bye," said Demyx. Just as Axel was about to leave, he winked at Kairi. Kairi smiled at that. "Oooo, Kairi likes Axel!" yelled Selphie. Kairi quickly covered Selphie's mouth cause some students were looking at her.

"Jeez. What's the big deal? Give it a rest alredy," said Sora and stood up to leave. "Hmm, someone's jealous," said Olette.

"Sora? Jealous? For what?" asked Kairi.

"He likes you, duh!" said Chleo.

"Yeah and so was Riku," said Leon.

"Why?" asked Michelle. "You were holding a cute guy's hand. I'd be jealous too," said Hayner.

"I-i-didn't know," said Michelle and ran out of the cafeteria. "Guess she won't be eating this," said Tidus while picking some food from Michelle's tray. Michelle was trying to look for Riku and found him smoking outside the school. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Michelle and took Riku's cigarette and stomped on it.

"Hey, I was using that,"

"You never told me that you smoke!"

"So? I don't have to tell you everything,"

"You're right. I don't wanna know. For all I care, you could be taking drugs as well,"

"So what? What if I did take drugs, smoke, drink alcohol and sleep with girls. Its none of you're buisness. For all I know, you could be doing the same thing!" yelled Riku.

SLAP!! Riku felt a hard smack on his cheek. Michelle had slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't you ever call me that. I'm nothing like you. And I don't want to be. I regret that I tried apologising to you, you lowlife bastard! Don't talk to me ever AGAIN!" yelled Michelle and ran to the girls bathroom. Riku just stood there, not knowing what to do._ Should I apologise to her? Or should I leave her be? No. I don't need her. She's nothing to me _ Riku threw his cigarette and walked into school.

Well, there you go. Things are getting pretty bad for Riku and Michelle. Keep on reviewing while I keep on updating. Till the next chapter,byez.


	6. Disasters & suprises

A/N: Hey you guys. Sorry for updating really slow. How bout I make you guys a deal? If all of my readers for my fanfic review me at least one time, I'll update 2 or 3 chapters a day. If you agree with me, then review my story after you finish reading it. You're reviews are really important to me. Well, enough of me blabbing, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did,I'd be filthy rich...**

**Chapter 6: Disasters & Suprises**

Time flies by fast for the little gang. Before they knew it, it was already 25th of October. They were all hanging out at 'the spot'(A/N: Its just a cabin near the school that the boys built and the girls decorated) They were all relaxing when Selphie came barging in.

"YOU GUYS! I JUST HEARD GREAT NEWS!" blurted Selphie.

"What is it Selph?" asked Kairi.

"Our school is helding their annual Halloween dance. Everyone has to go there dressed as a ghouly character!"

Everyone was ooing and aahing. "Cool, when's the dance?" asked Michelle.

"Duh! Of course its on Halloween! Everyone who's anyone is going to be there,"

"Is there any band that's going to perform?" asked Tidus.

"Not sure. But I heard that the dance comitee is planing on inviting MCR!!" (A/N: For some of you that don't know what MCR is, it stands for My Chemical Romance) All the girls squeled in delight. "Man, I didn't know that you girls can squel like that," said Cloud. The girls just ignored him and continued their excitement squel. "I can't believe this. MCR is coming!!!" shrieked Michelle.

After the girls finished their squel, they went into school and got ready for class. Michelle was smiling as she thought of her costume. She decided to be a female vampire. She finally reached her class. She was about to reach for the doorhandle when a hand came on top of hers. It was Riku. Michelle glared at him and took her hand away. Riku rolled his eyes and opened the door. He walked in slamming the door in front of Michelle's face.

_Uh, the nerve of that guy. I oughta...No, calm down Michelle. He's a jerk. This is what jerks do. _Michelle calmly walked into the class and got to her seat beside Kairi. "Psst, Michelle, you're still fighting with Riku?" asked Kairi.

"I'll never forgive that guy even if he bought me whatever I wanted,"

Kairi just heaved a sigh and continued to draw her costume. She decided she wanted to be a witch. When recess finally came, the gang took their lunch and sat at their table. "So you guys know what you're going to be?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah," said all of them at once.

"Can I know what they are?" asked Tidus again.

"No," said all of them again.

"Why not?"

"Because we say so," said the gang. At that point they burst out laughing, except Tidus who was a bit lost. "You'll just have to wait," said Selphie.

"Hey, have any of you seen the decorations yet?" asked Sora. "No, noones allowed unless you're a member of the dance comitee," replied Chleo.

"Bummer," said Hayner. "Don't worry man. We'll see it soon, ya?" said Wakka. _I'm not that patient. I'll sneak in and see for myself. I'll be the first one to see them before the others do _thought Sora evilly. The bell indicating it was time for them to go back to their dorms rang. Sora stayed back and quietly snuck into the janitors closet. After a few minutes in there, he got out and quietly crept to the ballroom. (A/N: Hey, its a fancy boarding school. A ballroom is a necessity in these type of schools)

He opened the door slowly and saw the decorations. "Oh...my...god," said Sora. That was all he could say. The decorations were amazing. Banners were everywhere. There were skulls on the chandeliars, sheets that looked like spider webs were hanging around the ceilings, there were fake coffins, fake bugs and a lot more. But there was one thing that caught Sora's eye. It was a giant frankenstein statue that was there to take pictures.

"I guess I should take a picture and show it to the gang," said Sora and pressed the button to activate the Frankenstein. For a minute, nothing happened. Sora wondered if the thing was broken. "Stupid machine," said Sora and he kicked the machine. Suddenly a flash of light brit up the whole room. Sora was paralyzed for a moment. He walked backwards for a while and hit the table, causing everything on it to fall. He then waved his hands around and accidently hit a skull which rikocheted to the ceilings, ripping the webs and the chandeliar.

The decorations were ruined. Every single one. When Sora could see again, he realised the damage and started to panic. Just then he heard a voice. "Sora, Sora you freak! Where are you?" asked Kairi. This time he really paniced. He knew Kairi would tell on him. Then he had an Idea._ I know. I'll blame it all on Kairi. I think one weeks detention won't hurt her _ Sora then dashed out of the room. Before Sora escaped, Kairi saw him.

"Hey, pigbrain. Come back here," but Sora was already running away. "Wonder why he's running?" asked Kairi and went inside the ballroom to find out. When she saw what happened, she was shocked.

"Oh my god. What happened here?" asked Kairi. When she remembered Sora running she knew it was his fault._ Sora! Oh, this is going to be sweet. He's going to get into a lot of trouble_ She saw a skull and went to pick it up. Just when she picked it up, light brit up the room. Kairi turned around and saw Sora with the dance comitee. "There she is. I told you she wrecked the decorations," said Sora.

"Me? I didn't do anything. He wrecked them not me," said Kairi while defending herself.

"Kairi Sodanomi, its the principals office for you," said the dance comitee's teacher advisor, Mr Stevens. He went up to Kairi and pulled her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"I didn't do it. I swear. You have to believe me," said Kairi,trying to defend herself.

"That's what all criminals say," said Mr Stevens and continued dragging her to the principals office. "Thank you Sora. If it wasn't for you, the culprit could've gotten away. We owe you one," said Lily, the head of the dance comitee. "N-No prob," said Sora and dashed off to his dorm. _Hey, i got out of trouble. Why do I feel so bad? Kairi didn't do it. Heck, she deserves punishment. But not for something she didn't do. Ah, who am I kidding? She'll be fine. I'm sure she'll just get detention. No biggie _and with that, Sora drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Sora woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. After that, he ate a light breakfast and walked to 'the spot'. There evryone was a bit down. "Hey ya'll. Why so down?" asked Sora while putting down his bag.

"Didn't you hear? Kairi ruined the decorations for the Halloween dance," said Olette.

"O-Oh, Re-real-really?"

"That's not all. She got detention for a month, has to do service work for the school, her parents got called, everyone hates her for ruining the dance and she has to redecorate the ballroom all by herself. She has to do it perfectly or else she'll get suspended," said Selphie. Sora was shocked._ Wow, poor Kairi and she didn't even do it._

"Poor Kairi. Who knew she'd do something as horrible as that," said Michelle. "Hey, don't say that. I know my twin. She won't do these type of things. Someone's trying to frame her and I'm going to find out," said Namine and stood up to leave. "I'm coming with," said Selphie.

"So are we," said Michelle and Chleo. "Count us in," said the boys. Namine smiled and went to look for her sister. She found her cleaning the girls bathroom. "Hey, Kai. How ya doin?" asked Namine.

"Can't you see Namie, my life is ruined thanks to that idiot bastard Sora!" yelled Kairi.

"Sora? What did he do?" asked Namine.

"He was the one that ruined the decorations. I saw him leve out of the ballroom just as I walked in. I tried to tell the principal but he won't believe me. He thinks Sora wouldn't do something like that. Because of him, my life is ruined. I HATE HIM!!"

She then burst to tears. Namine tried to calm down her sister but it was no use. KKRRIINNGG!! The bell for class to begin rang. "Come on, Kai. Lets go to class," said Namine while helping her sister stand. "I never wanna go out.Everyone keeps glaring at me,"said Kairi. "You have to sooner or later. Come on, the gang has you're back," said Namine, trying to cheer Kairi up.

The whole day at school seemed like hell for her. Everytime she passed by, she'd always get glared or people blaming her. Her service work wasn't helping either. She was really tired but she had one more task for the day. Decorate the ballroom. Kairi walked into the ballroom, bringing her decorations. She started to follow the plan and hang the cobwebs. After that, she worked on the chandeliars. "Need some help?" asked a voice. Kairi turned around and saw Axel.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you," Kairi smiled at Axel.

"You don't have to. I can handle this by myself. You should go back to you're dorm,"

"Where Larxene is? No way! Besides I wanna help you," said Axel and started to decorate the snack table. After about 5 hours in there, they were finally done. "Wow, its already past midnight. Well, at least we're done," said Kairi. Axel just continued to stare at her.

"Thank for helping me, Axel. You're a totally nice guy," said Kairi and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Axel blushed at this. "That was a reward. Well, need to sleep, night," said Kairi and got up to leave. Axel smiled and left too. When Kairi got into her dorm, she saw food on the table. _That bastard must've cooked dinner for himself. Normal of him _She took a muffin and chewed on it while walking to her room. After her treat, she changed into her pajamas and crept to her bed. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep.

Her mind was racing to what she could do to save her reputation. Just then a small knock was heard coming from her door. "Kairi, Kairi are you awake?" whispered Sora. Kairi decided to ignore him. Then, she heard her door opening slowly. Kairi quickly shut her eyes. Sora quietly crept to her and whispered something. "I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't know that you'd get into a lot of trouble. I ruined the decorations and I blamed you. I wish I could make it up to you. I'm too chicken to tell the principal," whispered Sora.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Kairi and punched him right on the face.

Sora was on the ground and his nose was bleeding. "I hate you so much! You ruined my life! Bet you're totally happy, right? You're a disgrace. Get out of my room now!" yelled Kairi and pushed him out and slammed her door. She then went to her bed and started to cry. Sora went to heal his bleeding nose. _Kairi's right. I am a disgrace. That's it. Tomorrow I'm going to the principal's office and confess everything_ He stood up and went to his room.

The next morning, everyone was excited about the dance which was the next day. Kairi was at the hallway, mopping the floor. "Sodanomi, the principal wants to see you," said the school's secretary. Kairi wondered why but followed her anyway. When she reached the principals office, she saw Sora there. "What is he doing here?" asked Kairi.

"Ms Sodanomi, Mr Revene here confessed everything. He claimed that he accidently ruined the decorations and he blamed you because he paniced. Is this true?" asked Mr Ansem. Kairi looked at Sora and nodded.

"Very well then. Ms Sodanomi, you're excused from all charges. As for you Mr Revene, one week detention and 3 days service work for you, You both may leave now," said Mr.Ansem.

"But sir, that's not fair. I got more work than he does but he's the culprit,"

"It was an accident and you already decorated the ballroom. I don't want to hear anymore. Go to you're classes now,"

The two then left his office. "That was so unfair. You got a light punishment while I didn't do anything got my parents called and a heavier punishment than you," said Kairi. "Quit complaining. At least you're off the hook. I'll tell everyone that I did it and you're reputation will be restored. Happy?"said Sora and left for his class. _This is not over yet Revene. I will get my revenge _Kairi huffed and stormed off to her class.

When lunchtime came, everyone was nice to Kairi again but they didn't hate Sora. They thought it was brave of him to go and see the decorations in the first place. He was more popular than before.

"Urgh, I don't get it. Why isn't anyone hating him?" asked Kairi anggrily. The gang just laughed at the sight of Kairi banging her head on the table. "Hey, Kairi. Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Axel. Kairi nodded and followed him to a corner. Girls were eyeing them cause Axel was sorta a hottie at school. Sora was eyeing them too.

"Kairi, I have a confession to make. I-I l-lo-love y-yo-you," stammered Axel. Kairi was shocked. How could this guy fall in love with her? They were together for only a few days. "There, I said it. Please don't hate me. If you don't like me, can we at least be friends?" asked Axel. Kairi smiled and thought about this for a while.Then she had an idea. She saw Sora looking at them. Actually glaring.

_This is perfect. I'll use Axel to make Sora jealous. Hah. Sweet revenge. When he's totally jealous, he'll go insane and be a wreck his whole life.MUAHAHAHAHA_

"Um, Axel, I love you too. I loved you since the first day I met you," said Kairi. Axel smiled at this and held Kairi's hand. "Then you wouldn't mind me asking you to be my girlfriend?" asked Axel. Kairi thought about this and nodded. Then, Kairi slowly reached his face and kissed him. On the lips. Everyone was watching them. They cheered and applauded for them as though they were getting married. They broke apart and held each others hand.

"Thanks, Kairi," said Axel and they walked back to their table. "Oooo, looks like we have a couple. Congats Kai," said Selphie. Everyone was saying congratulations. Meanwhile, Sora was just glaring at the new couple.

_Since when did Kairi love Axel? Uh, who cares? I don't, At least I think I don't. Come on,Sora. You're not jealous right. She's not that preety anyways _

"Come on, Kai. Kiss you're boyfriend again," said Olette. Kairi blushed at first but kissed him anyway. The whole gang cheered for them. "Excuse me for a sec. Need to go to the bathroom," said Sora as he walked off. Kairi smiled as she looked at Sora walk off. _Plan begining to work._ Kairi continued to look at her new boyfriend.

Well, there you go. Sorry to all people who don't like KairixAxel. Don't worry. It will be a KairixSora fanfic. Anyways, here's a few questions you can answer in you're reviews. Please review. I like reviews. Reviews give me energy to write more chappies or ya'll. Till the next chappie.

**Which couple do you think is nice, for Selphie.**

**a)SelphiexTidus**

**b)SelphiexIrvine**

**c)SelphiexWakka**

**PLEASE ANSWER IN YOU'RE REVIEWS!!!!**


	7. Confessions on Christmas

A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for reviewing. Sorry that I haven't been focusing on other couples lately and its mostly SoraxKairi and RikuxMichelle but don't worry. I will make it up to ya'll in this chapter. Anywayz, enough of me blabbing, there will be more questions for you to answer in you're reviews after the story. On with the story!!!!! P/S: Forgot to tell you. The winner for the couple thing is...SELPHIExTIDUS!!!!! Congrats!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I am not Tetsuya Nomura so I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sad isn't it.**

A/N: Okay, this chapter starts where the halloween dance starts so don't get confused on this chapter and the title ok? Christmas will come after the dance. I know my timeline is fast but Kairi and Namine did start school when first term began which was on September.

**Chapter 7: Confessions On Christmas**

It was the day everyone had been waiting for. The Halloween dance. The girls were in Kairi's dorm, putting on their costumes. Kairi was admiring herself in the mirror. Her ragged black dress with long sleeves was a great dress for a witch.

"Hey, Kai. Stop looking at yourself and help me with Olette's whiskers," yelled Namine. Olette decided to be a cat because she loved cats and she looks drop dead hot in the cat costume. Michelle came into the room too. She was wearing a long black robe with a red cape at the back and fake fangs. Her make up made her look pale and old but she still looked hot.

"Coming," said Kairi as she went to get Olette's whiskers and put it on her. Chleo was busy putting on her makeup. She was an undead princess. She had a fake arrow-through-your-head thingie. (A/N: I don't know what the thing is called. Sue me for not knowing! lolz) She was wearing a torn dress and gloves. Her hair was let go, giving the scary look effect.

Selphie was going as Cleopatra. Her crown was too big so it kept falling of her head. Her clothes looked like what ejyption people used to wear and she had a staff. "Hey, Namine. You should wear this light blue eyeshadow. It'll go with you're angel outfit," said Michelle. "Thanks. You should wear the dark red lipstick. It'll make you look more seductive," said Namine.

"Oh, haha. Very funny. And Kairi is going to help me by putting all the guys in a love spell and fall madly in love with me," replied Michelle. The two girls then burst into giggles. "Enough giggling you two, we're going to be late," said Chleo and checked to see if everyone was ready.

"Is everybody here?" asked the senior.

The rest just nodded. They all marched to the ballroom to meet the rest. When they reached the ballroom, there were students dressed in costumes everywhere. Some were dancing, some were talking, some were drinking/eating. Finally, the girls saw Sora and the boys and walked to them. When the boys saw the girls, their jaw dropped to the ground.

"N-Na-Namie-Namine, is that you?" stuttered Roxas. Namine giggled at the sight of Roxas stuttering and nodded.

"Chleo,y-yo-you look gr-great," said Leon, trying to to stare at her a lot. Chleo smiled and said thanks. Sora was looking at Kairi as though he had seen the most beautiful thing ever. _She looks HOT! What?! Don't think that.She just looks nice. Yea.No biggie_ but he was still looking at her. Riku was too embarassed to look at Michelle because they were still fighting but he kept stealing glances at her. Meanwhile, Hayner was staring at Olette like she was Ms Universe or something.

"You look hot, Olette. I mean, um, y-you lo-ok nice," said Hayner.Olette smiled at that. "You guys don't look too bad yourselves," said Chleo. Sora was wearing black clothes, a patch and fake fangs. (A/N: Its something like his KH outfit in Halloween Town) Riku was dressed as dracula, Roxas was frankenstein, Hayner was dressed something like a caveman, Leon was dressed like a secret agent with a gun and Tidus was dressed as a dead blitzball player.

"Thanks," said Leon. "Hey, guys. Cool outfits," said Yuffie as she was running towards them. Yuffie was a ninja,

Aeris was a nurse, Pence was a robot and lastly Cloud was wrapped in bandages like a mummy. "Cool mummy costume, Cloud,"said Tidus.

"I'm not a mummy. Aeris wanted to try her nursing skills so she used me as a dummy," said Cloud anggrily. "Mummy, dummy,what's the difference?" said Selphie. Cloud just glared at her. "Whatever, come on you guys, lets dance!" said Yuffie excitingly. The gang went to the dance floor and began to dance. Sora started to do really cool moves. Kairi thought of this as a challenge and started to dance better than Sora.

"Woo, looks like we're gonna have a dance off. Ladies to the left, guys to the right. Let the challenge begin!!" said the DJ, which was Wakka, and started to play a hiphop song.

Sora was first. He began to dance while everyone was cheering. After he was done, Kairi shooed him away and started swaying her hips and dancing to the beat. When she was done, Roxas took over and became totally flexible and started doing cool moves. Namine did her moves after Roxas and showed him how it's done. She did flips and such. Kairi and her used to be cheerleaders. Riku was next and did breakdance moves. Everyone was going wild. Michelle came to the dance floor and started to belly dance. All the guys whistled to her.

Next, Tidus was up, he too did cool breakdance moves. When he was done, Selphie pushed him away and started to heat things up. Her hips were moving following the beat like a snake charm. Finally, Leon started to dance but he wasn't that good but when the music stepped in, he started rocking and moving his body. So did Chleo when it was her turn. Leon and Riku were shocked her body could move like that.

"Okay, okay. Wow. That was funky dancing. Hard for me to announce the winners but I'll let the crowd decide. Who votes the ladies for tonight?" asked the Wakka.

Everyone in the ballroom started cheering and whistling. The girls were smiling. "Okay, okay. Who votes for my boyz over here?" asked Wakka. There were cheers, whistles and screams coming from the crowd. "Looks like its a tie," said Wakka. The crowd started to clap and cheered for both groups. "Come on everyone, lets dance!!" said Selphie and soon everyone was dancing. It was a nice night.

MCR decided to take a break so the DJ took over and started to play a slow song. "This song goes out to the couples. Be nice, ya'll," said the DJ. "Um, uh, Chl-Chleo, would you mind dan-dancing with me?" asked Leon nervously.

"Hmm, let me think," said Chleo. Leon stared at the floor in sadness. "Aw, I was just joking! Come on,"

said Chleo while dragging Leon to the dancefloor. "Um, to tell you the truth, I don't know how to dance," said Leon while rubbing the back of his head.

"No worries. I'll teach you. First give me you're right hand and put it on my waist, k?" said Chleo while putting his hand on her waist. Leon blushed a bit. "O-Okay,"

"Ok then you hold my other hand with you're left, see. Easy," said Chleo and they began to sway to the music.

Leon was getting better at it as they danced. "Hey, not too bad for a beginner," replied Chleo while smiling. Leon returned the smile and stared into Chleo's eyes. _Wow. Her eyes are so beautiful. I could stare at them all day _ Leon then spinned Chleo and let her fall while he held her back. Chleo was staring at Leon too. _He's even cuter from a closer range. His smile is so cute!And I could just look into his eyes all night long_

Meanwhile, Hayner and Olette were dancing happily. Hayner wouldn't stop stepping on Olette's 'tail'. Olette laughed everytime he did so. Hayner blushed like hell. He was making a total fool of himself. "Don't laugh at me. I have never gotten the hang of this dancing thing," said Hayner. Olette looked at him and leaned her head on his chest. "I hope you don't mind if I lean on you,Hayner?" asked Olette. Hayner was a bit shocked at what Olette did but whispered a no.

They stayed in that position for quite a while. Roxas and Namine were having fun because both of them knew how to dance. "So, you play piano _and _violin?" asked Roxas.

"Actually, my dad used to be a famous musician but he got intrest in buisness so he quit. But he still plays any instrument during his free time. He taught me and Kairi every note of every instrument. So that's why I can play a lot of instruments,"

"Cool, I only know how to play the guitar and a bit of piano," said Roxas and twirled her.

"Maybe I could teach you some time," said Namine while staring into his eyes. _I have never seen such beautiful blue eyes_

_She looks just like an angel. Her eyes are perfect. I could get lost in them straight away _thought Roxas but quickly shrugged that thought. Selphie and Tidus were happily dancing when Irvine suddenly cut in. "Hey, babe. Mind if I dance with you?" asked Irvine.

"Uh, yea. I was sorta dancing with Tidus," replied Selphie.She always felt uncomfortable around him. "Oh, I don't think he minds. Right,Tidus?" said Irvine looking at him anggrily. "Su-sure. N-No prob," replied Tidus and left. "Wha-?" asked Selphie but was forced to dance with Irvine.

_What was wrong with Tidus. He doesn't back down that easily. Something must be bothering him_. Selphie tried to enjoy her dance with one of the most assholes at school. Kairi was having fun dancing with Axel. They would kiss while dancing or laugh happily. Sora was eyeing them. Jealousy could be seen coming from him.

"Hey, having fun?" asked Riku dryly.

"Not that much. You?" replied Sora while drinking his punch.

"Guess not," as he continued to eye Demyx and Michelle dancing.

"Why didn't you ask Michelle before Demyx when you had the chance?" asked Sora. Riku almost spitted out his drink. "Are you mad? You remembered what she did to me that heartless person," replied Riku as he continued to drink the punch.

Sora just rolled his eyes and stood up to leave. "Where are ya going?" asked Riku.

"To the spot. Need some time alone. See ya," Meanwhile, Kairi saw Sora leave and wanted to start her plan. "Hey Axel. Wanna go out and have some air and some private time?" asked Kairi seductively.

"Uh, sure, Whatever you want, baby," replied Axel and took her out. When they reached outside, Axel let go of her hand. "So, where is the most perfect place to make out?" asked Axel while grinning. "Um, how bout there?" asked Kairi,pointing to a tree near the spot. "Sure, my princess," said Axel and took her there. Sora was busy gazing at the stars when he saw Kairi and Axel.

He was about to look another way when Axel started kissing Kairi. He wanted to look away but something forced him to keep looking at them. Kairi on the other hand wasn't enjoying Axel's rough kissing. But she just went along with it, knowing that Sora was looking at them. Suddenly, Axel began kissing Kairi's neck. His lips trailing down her skin. Kairi was uncomfortable with this so she pushed Axel away.

"Um, sorry Axel but I think we shouldn't rush things a bit," said Kairi. Axel stared at her for a while but soon agreed. They then kissed and walked back to the school. Sora felt betrayed and hurt. _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be jealous of them. She can kiss whoever she liked. Why the hell do I look like I care? _thought Sora but just ignored it.

After the dance, everyone went back to their dorms. When Kairi reached hers, she saw Sora on the couch staring blankly into space. Kairi just ignored him and left to go to her room.

"Had fun?" asked Sora,out of the blues. Kairi looked back at him and said yes. "Good for you. At least you had fun? Some people aren't that lucky," said Sora and left to his room. When he was in his room, before he closed his door, he looked at Kairi who was looking at him. "By the way, I like you're costume," said Sora and closed his door. Kairi looked a bit shocked. Why would her enemy give her a compliment? She just ignored it and walked into her room.

School continued like normal for our gang. Before they knew it, it was already 18th of December. The gang were at the spot,talking about their exams. "Fuh, I can't believe it is finally over!" yelled Hayner.

"Yeah. Goodbye exams. Hello,freedom," said Roxas.

"Hey, can't forget Christmas. Its only in 7 more days," said Olette.

"So, you guys have plans already?" asked Michelle. The whole gang shook their heads. "Hey, I have an Idea. We could spend 4 days at one of me and Namine's parents hotels!" said Kairi excitingly.

"That's a great idea, Kai. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind. How about we go to the one in Sunset Valley?" asked Namine. (A/N:I forgot what the town near Sunset hill is called. Sorry. I finished the game I think about 2 months ago. Really sorry!) "Great idea. Then,we can do a Christmas Eve party on Sunset Hill," said Chleo. Everyone agreed on this.

"How about we go on 20th. Our holidays start tomorrow so we can get ready and ask our parents and stuff," suggested Riku. "Okay, then its settled. Go ask you're parents and tell me or Namine you're answers so we can tell our parents how many rooms do we need to book," said Kairi. Everyone nodded and walked to the door to leave.

When Kairi reached her dorm, she quickly grabbed her cellphone. She dialed her dad's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Dad,"

"_Hi, Sweety. What can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering if me and Namie and our friends could stay at one of you're hotels in Sunset Valley?"

"_Sure, why not. How many of people are coming?"_

"Not sure yet. I'll tell you latest tomorrow, k?"

"_Sure. I gotta go now honey,k? Tell Namie I said hi and both of you take care,"_

"Ok dad. Thanks. Say hi to mom for us ok? I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, dad. I love you," said Kairi.

"_I love you too,"_ and they both hung up.

"Bye, daddy. I love you," said Sora in a mocking voice. "Hey, don't tell me you've never said I love you to you're dad," said Kairi as she went to the kitchen.

"I do. But on special occasions," said Sora as he took an apple and started to eat it. "Whatever.So, do you think you could come?" asked Kairi as she started to prepare some food for her famous spaghetti Bolanes.

"Not sure. Need to call my folks first," said Sora and turned on the TV. Pimp My ride was on and it was his fav show. "Well, if you do. Please try to be normal in front of my parents. They're a bit strict in some things," said Kairi while stirring the sauce. "Don't worry. You'll be the one who's embarassed," replied Sora.

"Whatever, pigbrain. Do you want some spaghetti or not?" asked Kairi. "You never asked me and yes, I would like some. I'm so hungry I could eat a live horse," said Sora. Kairi laughed at the thought of seeing Sora eat a live horse. fter she finished preparing her sauce, she called for Sora to set the table. "Fine, I'm starving. Might as well help you so we can eat faster," said Sora and started to set the table. After lunch, Sora decided to call his mom. He dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. Wanted to ask you if it was ok to stay at a hotel with my friends before christmas?"

"Yeah sure. Is Roxas invited?"

"Yeah. He can come too right?"

"Sure. Do you have enough money to go shopping or anything?"

"Yup. I'll call you if there's anything else to report. Need to go mom. Call you next time. Bye,"

"Bye," replied Mrs Revene and hung up.

Sora went and knocked at Kairi's door. "Hey, Kairi are you in there?" asked Sora. The door opened, revealing the redhead. "Yeah. What do you want?" asked Kairi.

"My mom said me and Roxas can go. Just wanted to inform you that and keep the volume down. Sheesh,you could go deaf in there ya know," said Sora as he went to the music room which Sora and Kairi changed the spare room to become. Kairi just rolled her eyes and went to turn down her radio. She could hear Sora playing the guitar while singing. Sora was actually a talented guitarist and could sing well. Just when Kairi wanted to hear what Sora was singing, her cellphone rang. She looked at her caller ID and saw **'Qu33N 0F HyP3Rn3$$'** a.k.a Selphie. "Hey,Selph what's up?"said Kairi.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you that I could go and invite you to the mall. We have an hour left till class starts again," said Selphie.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the parking space in 15 minutes," said Kairi.

"Sure, I'll invite Namie, Olette, Michelle and Chleo too,k?" asked Selphie.

"Sure no prob. Ciao," said Kairi and hung up. She quickly undressed and put on some light make up. She then tied her hair into a ponytail and went to the music room. "Hey, Doofess. I'm going to the mall. Be back in 30 minutes, k?" informed Kairi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Close the door, will ya? I'm trying to relax myself," said Sora. Kairi just glared at him and slammed the door. At the parking space, the girls were already at Kairi's red sports car. Kairi always had a thing for sportsy stuff. "Hey guys. Hop in," said Kairi as she unlocked her car.

"I still am jealous of your car,Kai.I wish I had one like it," said Michelle.

"Its nothing compared to you're mercedes Benz. Now that's what I call a sweet ride,"

Michelle just smiled as Kairi started her car and drove to the mall. When they reached there, the first thing the girls did was go to their favourite clothes store, 'Wild Style'. They also sold the latest fashion clothes, shoes and accesseries and the price there was always reasonable. "Hey, why don't we choose some clothes for the Christmas Eve Party!" said Olette.

"Great Idea. Ooh, Kai. Why don't you buy this dress?" asked Namine. It was a light pink dress with zippers by the side and had white patches near the centre. "Gee, thanks Namie. But I don't think its a nice dress for a party," said Kairi while snatching it from her sister.

"Just buy it anyway. It looks great on you. Wear it with this brown belt and dark pink shoes,"said Michelle while handing her the stuff. "Ok, I'll go try it on," said Kairi as she went to the changing room. (A/N: FYI, the outfit is the KH2 one)

"OMG! This dress is perfect for you Chleo," said Olette while handing Chleo a black dress that reached till her knees. It had red ribbons all aligned at the sides. "You're right. Do you think this white belt sash goes with it?" asked Chleo.

"Sure, go try it on,"

Chleo then dashed to the dressing room. "I found my outfit," said Selphie. She then showed her friends a yellow sleeveless tee with a blue denim miniskirt and a dark green scarf. "Cool outfit, Selph. Try these orange pumps to go with it. (A/N:Pumps are the really high sandals) She too went to try it out.

"Michelle, haven't found anything yet?" asked Olette as she grabbed a deep purple long sleeve shirt and a black long skirt. "No, I'm not that good at fashion," said Michelle.

"Well, keep looking. I'm gonna try these out," said Olette and rushed to the changing room. Michelle then spotted a shirt that showed part of your shoulders which was white in colour. Then she saw a black miniskirt with glitter over it. She took that and grabbed a white belt and a black hat that was shaped like what french people wear. She took a pair of white boots and a pair of black sunglasses and went to try her outfit out. Namine was grabbing a long sleeve blue long sleeve shirt and a white vest and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She took off to the changing rooms. Kairi finished changing and was now looking for her party dress. She saw a long red dress with glitter over it and a black sash to go with it. She grabbed it but she didn't try it on. It was her size anyway, Finally, when everyone was done, they changed back and paid for their stuff.

"Ok, guys. Time to go back. Class starts in 10 minutes," said Kairi as they went out of the mall and dashed to Kairi's car. When they reached the school, they went to their dorms to put their stuff and met at the girls bathroom.

"I can't wait till the trip," said Selphie. "Oh, Kairi, me and Riku can go," said Chleo.

"Great. He's coming," said Michelle.

"Can't you guys make up already," said Namine.

"No. He's such a drama queen. I hate his attitude. He should apologise to me. I'm going to the trip and he's going to ruin it,"

"That's my bro. I hate his attitude too. Olette,are you coming?" asked Chleo.

"Yup and I heard that Hayner, Tidus and Wakka can make it too," said Olette. "Okay, that's 11 people confirmed," said Kairi. "Wow, that's a lot of people. Who haven't confirmed?" asked Namine.

"Well, there's Leon, Cloud, Aeris, Pence and Lulu,"

"Finally, some seniors to talk too. Not to say its not cool to hang out with you guys but I need seniors to talk to about school, ya know," said Chleo. The rest just nodded. "Well, come on guys, lets go to class," said Namine. The girls then left the bathroom.

After school, the whole gang went to the spot. "Hey, Kai. My parents said I could go," said Lulu.

"Me too," said Cloud. "Count me in," said Aeris. "Don't forget about me," said Leon. "Okay, that's 16 people going. I asked Rikku, Yuna and Paine but they can't. They have to go to their grandparents house for the holidays. Those three sisters are nice though," said Kairi.

"Yup. Hey, since there are 16 people in our group, how bout we do a secret santa!" exclaimed Selphie. "Yeah. Hold on. I'll write everybody's name on these papers," said Roxas. Soon,everyone was picking names out of Hayner's cap. When everyone got their names, some were excited, some were not. "Okay, everyone. You have tomorrow to look for you're presents and if you wanna buy presents for other people than that's cool too," said Olette.

Everyone was already excited. "Okay, its getting late. Lets go back to our dorms," said Riku. Everyone then walked out of the spot. "Hey, Kai. Why didn't you invite Axel?" asked Namine. "He couldn't make it. Said he was busy and couldn't make it," replied Kairi. "Do you REALLY like that guy?" asked Namine.

"Ok, Namine. I'll tell you a secret. Don't tell anyone else. I'm using Axel to get revenge on Sora,"

Namine was shocked at first. "Kai, what you're doing is wrong. You're hurting yourself, Axel and Sora,"

"I know, but Sora deserves it. He tormented me a lot. This whole couple thing is a lie but it's sweet revenge,"

"Ok, whatever. You're life. I gotta go feed Kiko. Roxas isn't much of a cat fan so I'd better hurry. I'll see ya later," said Namine and walked the other direction to her dorm. Kairi remembered Kiki and went to go and play with her. When she walked in her dorm, she saw Kiki playing with Sora. "Hey, don't mind if I play with you're cat?" asked Sora.

"N-No, but I thought you didn't like cats," said Kairi while sitting in front of Sora. "I do. My mom doesn't let me keep one cause we have a dog. I prefer cats than dogs," said Sora while stroking Kiki's fur.

"Hmm, you do look like a cat person," said Kairi and went to take Kiki's food. She then put it into her bowl and Kiki quickly ran towards the delicious treats. Sora then stood up and got on the couch. "What do you want for dinner, moron?" asked Kairi. "Whatever, poser. I don't mind," said Sora. Kairi took out ingrediants to make salad and fry chicken wings and make chickn soup. When dinner was done, she called for Sora to eat.

"Emm, this food is actually tasty. Where'd you learn to cook? Usually rich people have chefs to cook for them," said Sora while biting a chicken wing. "I study cooking for extra curricular activities," replied Kairi as she sipped her soup.

After dinner, Sora went to his room. He began to lay on his bed and think of what to buy for Kairi. He got her for the secret santa. _I wonder what she likes? Maybe jewellry. Or cd's? I'll think about it tomorrow _thought Sora as he fell asleep.

The next day, all the girls that were going to the trip were at Kairi's dorm. "So, Kai, who'd you get?" asked Selphie.

"I got Sora," replied Kairi glumly.

"Bummer. I got Hayner," replied Selphie.

"I got Tidus,"s aid Michelle.

"Roxas," said Chleo.

"Riku," said Namine.

"Leon," said Lulu.

"I got Cloud," said Olette.

"I got Wakka," said Aeris.

"Hey, lets all go shopping now. Its like 12 at noon. We could go eat lunch there too," suggested Selphie. The girls agreed and went to the schools parking lot. "My car can't fit us all so we'll go in two, ok?" asked Kairi. "Ok, Olette, Lulu and Chleo, you're riding with me," said Michelle as she unlocked her mercedes. The four of them rushed to her car and quickly got in. "Ok, the rest of us, hop in," said Kairi as she started her car.

When they reached the mall, they decided to eat lunch first. They chose to eat Mcdonalds and saw most of their classmates there. After lunch, they left the restaurant. "Ok, whose present should we buy first?" asked Kairi.

"How bout we split into four groups of two. Then we'll meet at 'Gurlz,Galz & Ladiez,k?" suggested Aeris. "Ok, I wanna be with Kairi," said Selphie. "Me with Michelle," said Chleo. "I'm with Olette," said Namine. "That leaves me with Aeris," said Lulu. They soon seperated.

"Ok, Selph. Lets buy you're gift first. I don't have one clue about what Sora likes," said Kairi.

"Okay, um, I think I'll buy Hayner that 'struggle' t-shirt I saw him drooling over at 'Sportz Galore'," said Selphie. "Ok, lets go," said Kairi as they went there. After Selphie paid for her gift, they both then went to the nearest music store. Kairi was looking at one of the guitars when she saw a nice looking electronic guitar. It was shaped like the rocker style guitar and it was red and black in colour.

"Wow. Do you think I should buy this for him. His guitar is a bit old already," said Kairi.

"Yea. Go ahead. How mush is it?" asked Selphie.

"Dunno, let me ask. Excuse me?" shouted Kairi to the sales assistant. "Yes, can I help you miss?" asked him. "Yes. How much is this guitar?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, this one is special. For 250 munny, you could even write you're name on the guitar in glitter text. Any colour you'd like," said the salesman. "250 munny huh? Not bad. I'll take it," said Kairi. "Excellent. Do you want to write you're name on it?" asked him.

"Actually, this is for someone I know. Write his name. Its Sora. S-O-R-A, ok?" said Kairi while taking out her wallet.

"Yes, what colour?" asked the salesman again. "Um, how bout black? It matches with the red," said Selphie.

"Red it is. Oh,can you wrap it up as well?" asked Kairi. "Oh, a christmas present. I see. Ok. Do you want to take it home with you or delivery?" asked the salesman. "I'll take it back to my boarding school," said Kairi. After the man wrapped it, she paid for the guitar and walked out of the store.

"Wow, Kai. You sure are giving Sora a really swell present. Are you sure its nothing?" asked Selphie. "Of course not. I just thought it would be a nice present for him," said Kairi. Just then, her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw **'nG3L 0F Rt' **a.k.a Namine.

"Hey, Namie. Wassup?" asked Kairi.

"Just wanted to ask, ya done?"

"Um, I just bought Sora's gift. Me and Selph are headed for 'Gurlz,Galz & Ladiez'. You?"

"Not yet. Olette and me are at 'Speedy' buying cd's for Cloud and Riku. We'll meet you guys soon,k?"

"Ok. Ciao," said Kairi and hung up. She and Selphie then made their way to the store. Meanwhile, the guys were at the mall too. "Lets see, what to get Michelle?" asked Roxas. "She likes flowers. Buy her something to do with that," said Sora.

"You're right. Hey, lets go in here," said Roxas as they went inside a jewellry store. They were looking around when Roxas spotted a necklace with roses dangling about and had bells too. "Hmm, I think this is perfect. I'm going to go pay for this. Coming?" asked Roxas. "No. I'm gonna keep looking for the redhead's present," said Sora. Roxas then went to pay.

Sora was looking around when he saw a set of jewellry on a counter. "Excuse me? Are these jewellries special or something?" asked Sora.

"Why, yes. These are not ordinary earrings. They have a built in i-pod in it. So, when the person wearing it is bored, they press the button on the earring and listen to some music," said the saleswoman.

"Cool, how bout the rest?"

"This ring has a built in mini camera, this necklace has a communicater in it, like a handphone, this bracelet has a freshener or perfume sprayer built in it and finally this broach has a mini video camera in it,"

"How much does this all cost?"

"Normally, t would all be 1000 plus but since its a christmas sale, its only 350 munny,"

"Awesome, I'll take it. Could you wrap it please?" asked Sora while taking out his wallet.

"Sure. Follow me to the counter please," said the saleswoman. After Sora paid for the gift, he and Roxas went to meet with the other boys. They saw Riku, Tidus and Wakka talking at the food court. "Hey, you guys. Bought you're gifts?" asked Roxas. "Yup, all set," replied Tidus. "Ok, where's, Cloud, Leon and Hayner?" asked Sora. "They said they'd meet us back at school. Hayner had problems buying Chleo's gift," said Wakka.

The boys then left to go home except for Riku. "I wanna buy a gift for my sister. I'll meet you guy later,k? I'll take a cab to school," said Riku. "Alright, man.See ya," said Roxas and they left. Riku went wandering around the mall. Meanwhile, the girls were at the store buying make up and such when Chleo felt tired.

"Come on guys. Lets go back. I'm tired and wanna rest for tomorrow. Need to pack, too," said Chleo. "Ok, lets go," said Kairi. "You guys go without me. I wanna buy something for my parents,k?" said Michelle.

"Ok, how're you going back?" asked Namine. "I'll take a cab. See ya later," said Michelle as she rushed out of the store. The girls then started to walk to the parking lot to go back to school.

After one hour of shopping, Michelle decided to go back to school. When she walked out, she noticed that it was raining. "Great. How am I supposed to call down a cab now," said Michelle. Just then, someone walked next to her holding something above her head. It was Riku,holding an umbrella.

"I don't need it, thanks," said Michelle, not looking at him.

"You're going to get sick if you don't. Tomorrows the trip and I'm sure you don't wanna miss it,right?" asked Riku.

"Why did you bring an umbrella anyway?"

"I didn't. I just bought it for the trip and since it rained I figure I should use it now. Lets just walk already?" said Riku getting annoyed by Michelle's stubornness. Michelle just heaved a sigh and walked with Riku. While they were walking, there was only silence. Neither of them were talking.

The rain was getting heavier. The wind was stronger. Riku could barely hold the umbrella anymore. Just then, a strong wind came and blew the umbrella away. "Aw, just great. Just my luck!" yelled Riku. Michelle stared at him for a while then she smiled. She then started to hum a tune and started to dance. "Are you crazy?" asked Riku.

"Come on, Riku. Dance with me," said Michelle as she grabbed his hand.

"Are you mad? Its raining and we're dancing,"

"Come on. It'll be fun," said Michelle as she continued to dance. She then took Riku's arm and put it on her waist and his other hand holding hers. She then started to sway as she hummed. "Um, Mi-Michelle. I c-can't d-dance," said Riku,a bit embarassed. Michelle smiled and whispered to him. "I'll teach you,"

They then started to dance slowly. Riku was getting the hang of it. Michelle laughed and smiled while humming. Soon, Riku was humming too and laughing away, like Michelle. Suddenly, Riku lost his balance and fell, pulling Michelle along with him. Michelle was on top of him now. Riku was just staring at her eyes. A tear fell from Michelle's eyes. Riku smiled and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Riku. The truth is it was a dare. I guess I was too stupid to think that it wouldn't hurt you. I'm really sor-," but she got cut off by Riku's lips on hers. Michelle was shocked at first but she deepened the kiss. Riku put his hand on Michelle's cheek and his other on her back. Michelle's right hand was on his cheek and her other stroking his hair. Finally, Riku broke the kiss. Michelle looked at him. "I forgive you Michelle. The truth is, I've always had a crush on you since I first met you. But its not a crush anymore,"said Riku.

"Its not?"

"No. Its love now. I-I love you Michelle," said Riku. Michelle was a bit shocked at first. She then leaned in and gave Riku a quick kiss. "Did you know I loved you since the first time I met you?"replied Michelle while smirking. Riku then smiled. Michelle stood up and pulled Riku up too.

"You know we're going to get a cold right?" said Michelle.

"Right. That means I won't get to kiss you. So I'd better do it now," said Riku as he lifted Michelle up bridal style and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a more deeper kiss. When they broke apart,Riku smiled. "Michelle, can I ask you something?" said Riku.

"Anything,"

"Would you be my girlfriend? I mean,you don't have to if you think we're rushing things. But you sho-," but he got cut off by Michelle's finger on his lips. "I'd be honored," said Michelle and hugged him.

"Um, Riku,could you put me down?" asked Michelle. Riku blushed and put her down. The sky began to clear up. The couple then took their shopping bags which amazingly didn't get wet cause it was under a tree. They held each others hands and walked off to get a cab.

When Riku reached back to his dorm, Chleo was making dinner. "Hey, bro. Why so late?" asked Chleo. "Uh, I had a little buisness to attend to," replied Riku as he went to his room.

"You're soaking wet. What did you do? Dance in the rain?"asked Chleo. "Why would you say that?" said Riku while smiling and went to his room to change._ What's up with him? Maybe got hit in the head or something _thought Chleo as she continued her cooking.

Michelle on the other hand practically skipped to her dorm. "And where have you been missy? Why are you wet and where have you been?" asked Leon. "Um, I was at the mall and I'm wet cause I went to get a cab in the rain. I gotta go take a shower before I really catch a cold," said Michelle. _Hmm, what's up with her? Maybe got hit in the head again _thought Leon.

The next day was the day of the trip. They were all going in two limousines. They were going to split into two groups which contqined 8 people each. "Okay, I need to check if everyone's here. Ok, Namine, Olette, Lulu, Aeris, Chleo, me, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Leon, Cloud, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. Wait!Where's Riku and Michelle?" asked Kairi.

"Wait for us!" yelled two people that were running their way. "About time you showed up," said Kairi.

"Sorry, Riku was helping me with my luggage," said Michelle. "You're friends again?" asked Chleo. "Something like that," said Riku as he kissed Michelle. The whole gang was shocked. "Guys, me and Riku are a couple," said Michelle. The girls squealed and went to hug Michelle. The boys gave Riku pats on the back and hi fives. "Finally they're together," said Chleo. The couple laughed.

"Ok, everyone. Lets break into our groups. Me, Namine, Roxas, Sora, Michelle, Riku, Chleo and Leon in the first limousine. The rest,into the next one," said Kairi. The gang then put their luggage in the limousine and the ride to the hotel began. In the first limousine, Michelle was telling the girls about yesterday. The boys were talking about skiing later near Sunset Hill. After about half an hour, all of them were sleeping except for Kairi. She was singing while hearing her i-pod. It was 'My all' by Mariah Carey.

'_I am thinking of you,in my sleepless solitude tonight,_

_If its wrong to love you,then my heart just won't let me be right,_

_Cause I've drowned in you and I won't pull through without you by my side,_

_I'd give my all to have just one more night with you,_

_I'd risk my life to feel you're body next to mine,_

_Cause I can't go on living in the memory of ou song,_

_I'd give my all for you're love tonight,_

_Baby can you feel me,imagining I'm looking in you're eyes,_

_I can see you clearly,vividly emblazoned in my mind,_

_And yet you're so far like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight,_

_I'd give my all to have just one more night with you,_

_I'd risk my life to feel you're body next to mine,_

_Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song,_

_I'd give my all for you're love tonight,_

_I'd give my all for you're love tonight' _

"Not bad," said a voice.

"Sora? You were listening?" asked Kairi looking a bit embarassed. "I was sleeping but you sorta woke me up," replied him while stretching. "Oh, sorry bout that," said Kairi and shut off her i-pod. "You like Mariah Carey?" asked Sora. "Yeah, she's one of my fav female singers," said Kairi.

"Cool. I like her a bit even though she sings a lot of love songs,"

"You don't know how to appreciate songs,"

"Whatever. Are we there yet?"

"Quit whining. I'll ask Xemnas," said Kairi as she pressed the driver communicator button. "Yes, ma'am?" asked Xemnas. "Hey Xemnas. Are we reaching Sunset Valley?" asked Kairi. "We'll arrive in a short while. Maybe about 10 more minutes," replied Xemnas. "Thank you," said Kairi and switched off the communicator.

Finally when they reached the hotel, Kairi and Sora woke the others up. "We're there already?" asked Chleo. "That was fast," said Namine as she got out of the limousine followed by the others. "Ok, you guys wait here. Me and Namine will go find our parents,ok?" said Kairi. The gang nodded and watched the twins run into the hotel. They then saw their parents at the registration counter.

"Hey, mom, dad!" shouted Kairi. Their parents turned around and saw their two daughters and walked to them to hug them. They all embraced in a group hug while saying to each other how they missed each other. "Where are you're friends?" asked Mrs Sodanomi.

"They're outside unloading their luggage," said Kairi.

"Oh nonsense. Our bellboys can help them," said Mr Sodanomi and whistled. A line of bellboys came and Mr Sodanomi instructed them to help his daughters friends with their luggage. The whole gang was shocked when the bellboys came to help them. Hayner actually attacked one of them when he tried to take Hayner's luggage.

"Hayner, he's helping you not trying to steal you're luggage, doofess," said Olette.

"Oh, sorry dude," said Hayner.

"You're such a doofess," said Tidus.

"Yeah, but he's my doofess," said Olette and kissed him. "Ok, you two, enough romance. Lets go in. Its freezing out here," said Roxas.

The gang went in and found Kairi and Namine holding keycards. "Okay, everone has to share a room with someone, choose you're partners," said Kairi. "Oh, and every keycard has a colour. Everything in the room will be the colour of you're keycard," said Namine. "I want purple!," said Chleo and Lulu.

"Okay, purple room goes to Chleo and Lulu," said Namine while handing them their keycards.

"We want the yellow," said Selphie and Olette. Kairi handed them their keys.

"We''ll take the green," said Michelle and Aeris. "That leaves us with pink, Namie," said Kairi. "No worries. Ok, boys, who wants the red one?" asked Namine. "I do," said Sora and Roxas. Kairi handed them the keys.

"We want the grey," said Riku and Cloud. "We'll have the orange room please," said Tidus and Wakka. "I want the blue room with Leon," said Hayner. "Ok, everyone has their roomes and roommates," said Namine.

"Lets go. The bell boys will take our luggage up," said Kairi. When they reached their floor they began to search for their rooms. Michelle and Aerith found their rooms first. When they entered, they were really shocked. "Whoa. This room isn't a room. Its a suite," said Aeris.

"Who'd have figured Kairi and Namine's parents would let us stay in suites," said Michelle as she took a look around. She saw a door and opened it revealing a bedroom with a king sized bed with a total big closet, a dressing mirror, a flat screen tv with a built in DVD and Playstation 2 installed and a bunch of other cool things.

"This room so rocks!" yelled Michelle. "So does the bathroom.They have a hottub and a jacuzzi," said Aerith. "This vacation is great already," said Michelle as she began to unpack her stuff.

After the gang got settled in, they met up at the lounge. "Okay, guys. What do you wanna do first?" asked Kairi. "How bout we go skiing?" suggested Riku. "Great Idea. Everyone grab their skis and meet up in front of the hotel in 10 minutes," said Olette. The gang nodded and went back to their suites. After 10 minutes, everyone was in front of the hotel.

"Ok, lets take the rental car and drive to the skking lodge," said Namine. They then drove to the lodge and got ready their stuff. When everyone was ready, they rode the cable car that headed to the hilltop. "Um, Leon. I have to ask you something. I've never skied before. Could you, um, teach me or something?" asked Chleo.

"Sure. Think of it as repayment for teaching me how to dance," said Leon with a warm hearted smile.

When they reached the top, they started to ski. Chleo and Leon were going a bit slower than the rest cause of Chleo, Sora and Kairi were racing, Roxas kept bumping into Namine, Hayner and Olette were holding hands while skiing and the rest were, well, skiing. "Ouch, Roxas! Watch where you're going!" scolded Namine.

"I'm sorry. I haven't skied in a long time," said Roxas.

"Bump into someone else then. You're hurting me," said Namine as she skied faster. After they were all tired of skiing,they went back to the lodge and each got hot chocolate. "Phew, that was tiring," said Selphie as she sipped her coco. "Well, lets head back after this to go for dinner at the banquet hall. Our parents reserved the whole hall for us!" said Kairi. "So, everyone, wear something a bit formal," said Namine.

"I knew I had a reason to bring my tux," said Riku. "I'm sure you'll look good in it," said Michelle while kissing him playfully. "Not as good as you will," replied Riku while responding to her kisses.

"Ok, you two lovebirds. Get a room or something. We need to head back now," said Tidus. The gang then grabbed their equipment and walked back to the limo. After 30 minutes, the whole gang were at the hall, looking at the delicious banquet that was displayed on a long table. They all took their seats. "Ok, everyone, lets say our prayers and dig in!" exclaimed Namine. Soon,everyone was digging into the food. There were so many types of food.Everyone was having fun.Suddenly,Kairi hit her glass cup and got everyone's attention.

"Um, I would like to propose a toast to the starting of a total fun vacation," said Kairi. "Cheers," said everyone as they grabbed their cups and hitting it with each others. Just then, music was heard as the karoake began. "Oh, I forgot. Tonight is karoake night. Who wants to go?" asked Kairi. Some people were lifting up their hands. "Ok, Selph, go for it," said Kairi. Selphie then went on stage and looked through the songs. She decided to sing 'Ain't no other man' by Christina Aguilera.

Tidus was staring at Selphie the whole time. Then, Riku and Michelle did a duet called 'Start Of Something New' After they were done, everyone was tired and decided to go to sleep. The next day, the gang decided to go shopping for last minute gifts. "Hey you guys, what should I buy for Michelle?" asked Riku.

"She's you're girlfriend," said Roxas.

"Right. I know. This is perfect," said Riku while grabbing a rose shaped musical box. He opened it and inside there was a princess wearing flowers all over her body and her prince was wearing a flower shaped crown. Riku smiled at this and paid for it. Meanwhile, Sora was buying his mom something when he saw a nice deep purple shell. He remebered seeing a lot of shells in Kairi's room. _Should I buy this for her? Wait! I already bought her a gift. I guess this won't hurt _thought Sora and went to pay for it.

Later that day, Namine was resting in her suite when the doorbell rang. "Aw, come on. Can't a girl rest?!" said Namine. She opened the door and saw a note there. She picked it up and read it.

'Dear, Namine. Wonder if you could come to my room for a while. Got a suprise for you. Say 8 alone. Its safe. I promise. Room 402. Don be late. Roxas'

"Now what does he want?" asked Namine to herself. She decided to go and see later. It was only 7.20. She decided to take a shower than go get ready. She decided to wear a normal green long sleeve top with a pink short sleeve on top and light brown cargo pants. She checked her watch and it was 7.59. She walked to his suite and rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing Roxas, wearing a black hoodie and camouflage pants.

"Hey, thanks for coming," said Roxas while opening the door motioning for Namine to come inside. Namine hesitated at first but went in. "Okay, Roxas. Tell me why are you inviting me into you're room?" asked Namine while sitting on the couch.

"Nothing. I just wanna thank you for teaching me how to ski. I don't like keeping debts," said Roxas while walking to the kitchen. "Okay? A bit weird but whatever. So, how are you supposed to repay my debt?" asked Namine.

"Do you like chicken chop?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah,"

"Well, prepare to taste it Roxas style," said Roxas while cutting some vegetables and chicken at the same time. Namine laughed at the sight of Roxas cooking but watched tv while waiting for dinner. When he put the chicken in the oven, he wiped his sweat and sat on the coach next to Namine. "Is dinner ready?" asked Namine.

"Nope. The chickens in the oven. Then we can eat," said Roxas and snatched the remote away from Namine. "Hey, I was watching that!" said Namine. Roxas ignored her and flicked to a channel showing a skateboard competition. "Aw, yes. There's my man Tony Hawk. You show him! He's the king of all skateborders," said Roxas. Namine rolled her eyes and took out her sketchbook and started to sketch Roxas without him knowing. After about 10 minutes, Namine smelt smoke.

"Um, Roxas,is something burning?" asked Namine while sniffing.

"HOLY CRAP!!!! THE CHICKEN!!! I FREAKING FORGOT!!!" yelled Roxas and ran to the kitchen. He opened the door and black smoke came out. Namine rushed to open a window. When all the smoke got out, both of them flopped on the sofa.

"Um, is pizza ok with you?" asked Roxas. Namine giggled and nodded. Roxas grinned and ordered 1 large peperroni pizza and waited for it. "Um, do you wanna watch a DVD or something? I just bought this movie called Dark Water and its supposed to be nice?" asked Roxas.

"Okay, better than watching nothing," said Namine and went to get some popcorn. When the movie started, Roxas sat beside Namine and they watched. Namine was starting to freak out. She held Roxas's hand when nervous. Roxas blushed but like the touch of her hand. Finally,the doorbell rang. Namine was so shocked that she put her head on Roxas's chest. Roxas blushed but pushed Namine softly and went to answer the door. The pizzaman was there. Roxas paid and they both started to eat.

When the movie was done, Roxas turned off the TV. He wanted to stand up when he noticed Namine lying on his shoulder. Roxas smiled and looked at her angelic face. _She's really preety. God I didn't know you could create such a beautiful girl _thought Roxas and started to stroke her hair. Then,Namine did something that suprised Roxas. She put her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist. Roxas was totally shocked but put his arm around her shoulders and leaned in on her forehead and kissed it. They then started to doze off together.

The next morning came by fast. "Yo, Roxas. Wake up," said a voice. Roxas slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother grinning at him. "What?" asked Roxas. Sora then pointed to Namine and Roxas quickly got up. "Aw, my bro has a girlfriend," said Sora. "I do not. She just fell asleep here yesterday," replied Roxas. "Right. And you're arms were magically around her," said Sora whilee rolling his eyes. Roxas blushed. Namine began to wake up.

"What am I doing here?" asked Namine.

"You accidently slept here. I didn't wanna disturb you so I let you sleep on the coach," said Roxas while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh. Okay. Well, better get going. Today is the secret santa revealing day," said Namine as she got up and left. "Oh shit. I forgot. I'm gonna go take a shower," said Roxas "Yeah, you seriously need one," said Sora while tieing his shoes. Roxas glared at him and dashed to the showers.

The gang then met up at the lodge. Everyone was there. "Okay, you guys. Exchange you're gifts now!" said Selphie and everybody was giving gifts. When everyone was done, Selphie hushed them. "Okay, everyone, one by one, say you're secret santa and say you're gift. Start with Hayner,"said Selphie.

"Um, I got a struggle shirt from Selph," said Hayner.

"I got a new handbag from Wakka," said Olette.

"I got a LP Cd from Namine," said Riku.

"I got a necklace from Roxas," said Michelle.

"I got a bag full of lickerish sugarry candy from Cloud," said Selphie.

"I got a book about tactics of blitzball from Michelle," said Tidus.

"I got a Spy Kid movie DVD from Olette," said Cloud.

"I got a dress from Leon," said Aerith.

"I got a bracelet-making set from Riku," said Chleo.

"I got new skateboard wheels from Chleo," said Roxas.

"I got new gloves from Lulu," said Leon.

"I got a new blitzball ball from Aeris,"said Wakka.

"I got a new art set from Tidus," said Namine.

"And I got a new pair of jeans and a black tee from Hayner," said Lulu.

"I got a guitar from Kairi," said Sora.

"And I got a jewllrey set from Sora," said Kairi.

"Ok, everyone knows their secret santa. Now, is there anyone who would like to give another person something special?" asked Olette. Sora wanted to but he didn't want Kairi to know it was him. "I do," said Riku and Michelle at the same time. "Merry Christmas," said both of them as they exchanged gifts. "Wow, this is so sweet Riku," said Michelle. "Yeah, this watch is awsome. It even has a built in radio. Thanks. I love you," said Riku and they kissed.

"Aww. How cute. Anyone else?" asked Kairi. No one responded. "Okay, lets go snowboarding!"said Selphie. "Hey, Michelle!" yelled a voice.

"Phoebe?" asked Michelle and squealed as a teenage girl with long dark brown hair with light brown highlights and deep blue eyes came up to them. "Oh, Phoebe. I missed you so much," said Michelle while hugging the girl.

"So did I, Mitch," said the girl.

"Mitch?" asked Kairi. "Oh, sorry. Guys this is my cousin Phoebe Sanchez.She lived back in my old hometown, Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden or whatever. Phoebe these are my friends, Kairi, Namine, Olette, Chleo, Selphie, Lulu, Aeris, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Tidus, Leon, Wakka and Cloud," said Michelle. "Nice to meet ya'll. Gosh thats a lot of names to remember," said Phoebe. "No worries. You'll get used to us," said Kairi.

"Ahem. Feeling left out here," said Riku.

"Oh, sorry. Phoebe, this is my boyfriend Riku. Riku, Phoebe," said Michelle. Riku took her hand and kissed it. Phoebe blushed. "How fortunate of me to meet someone so baeutiful," said Riku and winked at her. Michelle got a bit jealous but she knew Riku was being nice. "Ok, what are you doing here Phoebe?" asked Roxas.

"I'm on vacation with my family. Then my parents are sending me to a boarding school in Twilight Town," said Phoebe. "Hey, we all go there," said Hayner. "Wow. At least I know I'll have friends," said Phoebe. "No worries. We'll be our friends. Any friends of Michelle are our friends," said Chleo. The gang nodded. "Thanks, well talk to ya'll later. Bye Michelle," said Phoebe and ran off.

"She's a nice girl," said Tidus.

"Yeah. Cool havin you're cousin around right, Michelle? Hey why don't you invite her to our christmas eve party?" asked Sora.

"Um, I guess so," said Michelle.

"Whats wrong Mitch?" asked Kairi.

"Nothing, lets go snowboarding now. I'm in the mood for it," said Michelle and walked off. "Wonder whats wrong with her?" asked Lulu. "I hope she's ok?" said Aeris. "She's cool. Maybe tired or something. Lets go," said Riku and went to catch up with his girlfriend. The next day, at 8 pm, the gang were getting ready for the party. The girls of course were putting on make upand such and the boys, well lets just say they tried their best. They all met outside and hopped into the limo.

"To Sunset Hill, Xemnas," said Kairi. "Yes, ma'am," said Xemnas and drove off. Saix was driving the other limo.

When they reached their destination, the first thing they did was turn on the music and dance their heart out. The girls were doing a little sexy moves and the boys breakdanced cooler than ever. Finally, when they got tired, they went to the table and ate some food or drank some punch.

"Okay, picture time!" said Michelle. She then snapped pictures of the gang, Hayner and Olette, Namine pinching Roxas's cheek, Tidus chasing Selphie, Wakka carrying Lulu, Phoebe dancing, Sora and Kairi doing horns on each others head, Aeris putting her arm around Clouds waist and him blushing, and she asked Kairi to take a pic of her kissing Riku. He picked her up bridal style and they kissed. SNAP! The pic was taken. Now, Michelle planned to get Chleo and Leon together.

"Hey, Chleo, Leon. Can I take you're pic? Just the both of you?" asked Michelle. "Um, ok I guess," said Chleo. Leon just nodded and they sat down on a bench. "You know what? This place isn't bright enough. Lets go under that tree," suggested Michelle. The two just followed and posed under there. "Uh-oh. Leon, Chleo, look up," said Michelle. They looked up and saw a mistletoe. Leons face turned into a deep red.

"You know the rules, Leon. Kiss her," said Michelle happily. "Yeah Leon. Kiss her," said Cloud. Leon glared at him. "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" chanted the gang. Leon gave up and gave Chleo a kiss. On the lips. She was shocked at first but put her arms around his neck and deepened it.

Finally, when they broke apart, Chleo and Leon looked at each other in shock._ Wow,he's a great kisser _thought Chleo_ Her lips were so soft. I wonder if I'll ever get to taste them again _thought Leon. "Ya know, Leon. You didn't have to kiss her on the lips. You could have just kissed her on the cheek," said Roxas playfully. "Thats right. The rules never said anything about where you could kiss. You chose the lips,"said Tidus.

"Oooooo," said the gang. Some of them even whistled. Chleo and Leon just blushed. "Okay. Lets leave the two lovebirds alone. Lets party!" said Phoebe and played the music. They then began to dance. Finally, it was time to go back to the hotel. The gang went back exhausted. Sora walked into his room and flopped on the bed. He then felt something in his pocket. It was the present that Sora was supposed to give Kairi.

_I'll give it to her now_ thought Sora and went to her suite. He put the present on the ground and rang the doorbell. Then,he dashed off. "Hello?" asked Kairi as she opened the door. She saw no one so she was about to close the door when she saw the present. Curious, she picked it up and saw the note beside it saying, To Kairi. She opened it and saw a beautiful shell inside. "Oh My God. I love it. Who knew I collected shells?" asked Kairi. She looked at every direction to see if anyone was around but no one was there.

She smiled to herself and said "Thank You. Whoever gave me this wonderful present" Kairi shut the door, smiling away.

Sora smiled too, seeing Kairi smile. _She liked it. She actually liked it. Huh. I wish I could tell her how I feel. But I don't even know what I feel. Sometimes I hate her guts but sometimes I look at her and get all nervous. What's wrong with me? Is this love? _thought Sora but went to his suite and tried to sleep, knowing he's gonna dream of a certain redhead.

There you go, sorry took so long. Its a long chappie, right. Anywayz, review. Here's anoder question you guys can answer in you're reviews. Do you like the new character Phoebe and who do you want her mate to be. I'll let you choose from these three.

**a)Zexion**

**b)Axel**

**c)Riku**

**d)Demyx**

Reply my question in you're review, okiez?Till the next chappie!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Camping Fun?

A/N: Hey you guys. Thanks for reviewing. So far, Phoebe's match winner hasn't been made so we'll just have to wait till the next chappie. Ok? Good. On with the story!!!!!!!!! Selphie, would you like to do the honors of saying the disclaimer.

Selphie: Why yes. Angelofsweetness does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Just what she created. And she definitely doesn't own me. Tidus does. Right?

Tidus: Whatever you say, babe.

Me: Okkaayyy...On with the story!!!!

**Chapter 8:Camping? Fun?**

It was the beginning of the school year and the gang were at the spot. When the bell rang, they got out and headed for their classes. Kairi, Michelle, Selphie, Olette, Namine, Sora, Riku, Hayner and Roxas had the same class together which was Geography. "Good morning student," said Mrs Lemons. "Good morning Mrs Lemons," replied the students. All of them liked her because she was a nice old teacher who was fun and strict at the same time.

"I have exciting news for all of you. The school board have agreed on organising a field trip for all the students who are intrested. The trip is this Saturday until next Monday. Payment is only 50 munny and we will provide food and tents so whoever is intrested, please come take the form from me after class. Lets begin, shall we," said Mrs Lemons and started to teach.

When the bell rang indicating that class was over, the gang went to Mrs Lemons and got their forms. "Yay! I can't wait till the trip. It seems like we just finished our trip and now, we're going to another one," said Selphie.

"I'm joining cause we get to skip school," said Tidus. "I agree with you," said Hayner and hi fived him. "Hey, guys," said Axel with his gang. "Hey," said Kairi while giving him a kiss. "Okay, you already introduced your gang to me so now, let mua introduce my gang. This is of course Demyx, this is Xaldin, that one is Marluxia and lastly this is Zexion, one of my buddies,"said Axel. Demyx winked at Michelle but she pulled Riku near her.

"Nice to meet all of you,"said Kairi and shook all of their hands. "Okay, class. Take a seat," said Prof Merlin. Everyone went to their original seats and sat quietly. "Okay, class. Before I begin, I would like to introduce a new student. Could you please enter, Ms Sanchez?" called Prof.Merlin.

"Sanchez?" asked Michelle loudly. Just then, Phoebe came into the room, carrying some books. "Phoebe?" said Michelle. "Michelle?" replied Phoebe.

"Do you know Ms Phoebe, Michelle?" asked Prof Merlin.

"Duh. Her last name is Sanchez. That means she's my relative. A.k.a,my cousin," said Michelle. "Well, then I won't need to hire a student to show her around campus. Ms Michelle, could you do that?" asked Prof Merlin. "Sure," replied Michelle happily. "Good. Ms.Sanchez, you can take a seat between Ms Sodanomi and Ms Sodanomi," said Prof Merlin.

Phoebe went to her seat and sat down. Before she did, she looked at the kid sitting behind her, Zexion._ Wow. She's kinda pretty for a girl. Wonder where she came from? _thought Zexion. _Why is he looking at me like that? _thought Phoebe but took her seat anyway.

After class, Michelle walked up to Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebes," said Michelle. "Hey, Mitch," replied Phoebe while packing her stuff. "So, you want to go explore campus now?" asked Michelle. "Give me a sec. Why don't you wait outside for me okay?" asked Phoebe suggestionly. Michelle nodded and walked out of class. When Phoebe stood up, some of her stuff fell all over the floor. "Great. Just great," said Phoebe as she picked up her stuff.

Then, someone helped her pick up her stuff. She looked up and saw Zexion. He handed back her stuff. "Thanks," muttered Phoebe. "You're welcome. Its not everyday that you get to help out a beautiful girl," said Zexion and left class. _What did he just call me? Never mind .Probably just giving a compliment _thought Phoebe and walked out of the class too.

After Michelle showed Phoebe around, she brought her cousin to her dorm. "Well, here's you're dorm. Oh, and you're roommate is a guy. Its a new school tradition," said Michelle.

"What? Then that means I have to share a room with a guy?" asked Phoebe nervously.

"No. You get seperate rooms. You only have to share a few rooms together. You'll get used to it. I gotta go. Leon said he made lunch and I can't be late. I'll call you later,ok?"

Phoebe nodded and went into her dorm. She looked around and looked at it in awe. She was suprised at how big it was. She found her room and unpacked her stuff. After that, she got out of her room to eat lunch when she saw a shirtless guy in front of her. "Oh my god!" said Phoebe a bit shocked and quickly covered her eyes. "What? What are you doing here?" asked her roommate.

"This is my dorm too and could you please put a shirt on already?" said Phoebe still covering her eyes. "Fine. You don't need to cover you're eyes anymore. Sheesh, you've never seen a guy shirtless before,"

"I was shocked,okay," said Phoebe while putting down her hand.

She looked at her roommate and realised it was Zexion. "Oh, its you," said Phoebe.

"Yeah. Guess you're my new roomie. Oh,I never introduced myself. The names Zexion. Zexion Montez," said Zexion while luring out his hand. "Phoebe, Phoebe Sanchez," replied Phoebe while shaking his hand. "Okay, Phoebe. How bout we go eat lunch at the schools cafe and we'll tell each other about our personalities," suggested Zexion. Phoebe nodded and followed Zexion out the door. Time past by so fast, before the gang knew it, it was already Saturday.

They were all getting ready for the trip. When they met up at the schools courtyard, Riku began counting the students, checking who wasn't there because he was the leader of the trip. "Okay, everyone's here. Good. Lets go," said Riku as the bus came. Everyone sat down with a partner. The bustrip was normal. Everyone were doing their own thing. Some were listening to their i-pods and mp4's, some were sleeping and some were just talking.

Namine was forced to sit beside Roxas because Kairi didn't save her a seat and everyone had a partner. Her seat was beside the window because she liked to see the view outside. She started to sketch the view. "You brought you're sketchbook to go camping?" asked Roxas."Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Namine anggrily. "No, just wondering," replied Roxas and turned on his i-pod. He was listening to his fav song, 'Rhight Where You Want Me' by one of his fav singers, Jesse Mccartney. Namine soon got a bit sleepy so she closed her sketchbook and dozed off.

Roxas was enjoying his song when the bus hit a road bump and the bus shook causing Namine to lean on his shoulder. Roxas wanted to push her away but he was too tired so he let Namine sleep on his sholder. Before he knew it, he was sleeping too.

"Hey, Kai. Look," said Selphie while pointing to Namine and Roxas. "Told you putting them together would work," replied Kairi while smiling. "Who would've thought that Namine would actually sit beside Roxas," said Selphie and munched on a chocolate bar. Kairi just shruged and stared out the window. She was really excited about the trip. Michelle and Riku were making out. Phobe was glaring at them. A tinge of jealousy could be seen. Chleo was listening to Yuffie about ninja tips and Olette and Hayner were listening to Olette's MP4.

When they finally reached Twilight Woods, the students lined up so that Riku could assign them each jobs. "Okay, let me see, Me, Sora, Roxas and Hayner will be in charge of firewood, Michelle, Kairi, Namine and Selphie are in charge of tents, Tidus, Axel, Cloud and Leon, you guys are in charge of security, Olette, Phoebe, Chleo and Yuffie, food are your responsibilities. The rest, you can unpack you're stuff and help the others, ok?" insructed Riku.

Everyone nodded and went to do their tasks. Riku was busy gathering the firewood when Aurora came up to him. "Hi, Riku," said Aurora in a seductive way. "Um, hi," replied Riku. "So, I hear you and Sanchez are going out," stated Aurora.

"If you mean Michelle, then yeah. I love her," said Riku.

"Aw,come on Riku. I know you want me. Drop the act and lets have some fun," said Aurora while playing with his hair. "I told you. I love Michelle. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to gather the firewood," said Riku about to leave but Aurora pulled him into a kiss. Riku was shocked at first but pushed her off. But it was too late. Michelle saw the whole thing.

"HOW COULD YOU RIKU!" yelled Michelle.

"Wait, Michelle. I didn't do-," but he got cut off by a firewood hitting his head. He fell down in dizziness. Michelle had thrown a firewood at him. "That was for hurting me, you bastard. Oh, and if you didn't get the message, WE ARE THROUGH! YA HEAR ME, THROUGH!" yelled Michelle and ran off. Riku was still dizzy but heard what Michelle said. Meanwhile Aurora went to Rinoa and smiked beside her.

"One down, five more to go," said Rinoa while hi fiving Aurora smoothly. They both then laughed and went back to unpack. Michelle was just running and running, unaware of where she was going. "Mitch, whats wrong?" asked Phoebe. "Nothing. I need to be alone now," said Michelle between tears and ran off. Phoebe knew something was wrong and went to find Riku. She saw him throwing stuff in anger and frustation. He then kneeled down and hit the ground and screamed in anger.

"Riku, is everything ok?" asked Phoebe as she went near him. "No, everythings not okay. Some slut kissed me and now Michelle hit my head with a log and I just lost her," said Riku in frustation.

"Um, everything will be alright," said Phoebe while patting his back. "I don't get it. We were just a couple for at least one month and now we break up. Urgh, I feel like killing someone," said Riku. "Its gonna be alright. Explain everything to Michelle and she'll be alright. I know my cousin," said Phoebe. Riku looked at her and smiled. He then gave her a hug. Phoebe was taken aback but retuned the hug anyway. Meanwhile, Michelle had bumped into Leon and blurted out everything to him.

"Its ok, Michelle. Everythings going to be okay," said Leon comfortingly while putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. She didn't mind .Leon was her godbrother after all. When he managed to calm her down, they both helped each other with their tasks.

That night, they had a big bonfire just for that night. Riku and Michelle were fighting because Michelle wouldn't listen to Riku's explanation and he got tired of begging for forgiveness for something he didn't do. Kairi and Axel were sitting together, making out. Sora was of course glaring at them. Then,Axel whispered something to Kairi and she giggled and nodded.

"Um, we're gonna go for a walk,ok?" asked Axel while holding Kairi's hand. "Ok, but don't go to far," said Riku. They both nodded and walked off to the forest. "Um, I too need some exercise. I'll go for a short walk. Need some time to think," said Sora. "Ok," replied Riku while looking at him curiously. When Sora was out of view, he looked around and started to search for the couple.

He then heard a scream coming from nearby and ran towards it. He then saw Kairi being harassed by Axel. "Let me go Axel. This isn't funny," said Kairi while trying to break his grip. "Aw come on. Letsjust give it a try," said Axel while pulling Kairi into rough kisses and trying to rip her shirt off.

"Let go of her!" said Sora coming out of the bushes. "Sora!" said Kairi.

"Butt out of this, Revene. This is none of you're buisness," said Axel.

"It is my buisness when you hurt a girl. I'm the type that doesn't like guys hurting girls, no matter who the girl is," said Sora looking at Kairi.

"Whatever. Come on Kai. Lets leave this loser alone," said Axel while pulling Kairi's arm.

"Ouch. You're hurting me Axel,"

"If you follow me, I won't hurt you," warned Axel. "I said let go of her," said Sora. "What if I don't? What are you gonna do? Punch me? Give me a break Revene," said Axel. Sora then walked up to him and punched him on the face,really hard.

"Yes. Come on Kairi. We're going back to the campsite," said Sora while dragging Kairi with her good hand. When they were finally far from Axel, Kairi took her hand away. "What the hell is wrong with you, moron! I was...having fun with my boyfriend," said Kairi defendingly.

"Fun? You call being sexual harassed by a guy fun? Haha. You're really weird ya know," said Sora.

"I'm weird? You just suddenly waltz right out of nowhere and grab me away from my boyfriend. You are such a creep!"

"I was saving you're life, poser. Fine.Next time you get harassed by someone, I won't even look," said Sora. "Why do you even care if I get harassed? Heck,you wouldn't even care if I got raped or murdered!" yelled Kairi. "I do care for you!" yelled Sora while shaking her. Kairi stared at Sora in disbelief.

"Wh-What did you say?" asked Kairi.

"I-I-do-c-care for-y-you,"

Kairi stared at him with a shock face. Her enemy just said he cared for her. Then, Sora started to lean in near Kairi's face. His face was so close with hers. She could feel his breath nearing hers. When their lips were about to meet,Kairi backed off. She shook her head a few times and ran off. Sora looked at the ground and hit his head.

_What was I thinking? Great job Sora. Now she's scared of you. You better find her and apologise_ thought Sora and ran off into the woods. Meanwhile, Kairi was running into the woods, not knowing where she was going or where she was now. All that mattered that she was away from Sora. _How could he like me? This isn't right. I'm not even sure if I do like him. This is wrong. We can't like each other_ thought Kairi and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around her and realised one thing. She was lost.

She tried to find her way,hoping to find something that could bring her back to the campsite. "Axel! Riku! Namie! Anybody! Help me!" yelled Kairi hoping someone would hear her. Just then she heard a growl nearby. It was coming from behind her. "Um, wh-who's there?" asked Kairi nervously. Suddenly,Kairi saw a pair of yellow eyes and it was getting near her. She got scared so she began to run. She ran and ran as fast as she could.

Her hair flowing behind her. Her heart beating faster than ever. She could hear something chasing her. When she turned to see what it was, it was a giant forest bear! She screamed and ran even faster. The bear growling and speeding up behind her. She was crying and her vision got a bit blurry from her tears. To make things worst, she tripped on a tree wood and rolled off in front of her.

She tried to stand up but her leg was sprained. She shouted for help. The bear was nearing her. She started to cry and scream. Then,the bear came up to her. Kairi tried to stand up but it was no use. The bear was on right in front of her now. She was trapped. The bear lifted up its paw and was ready to strike. Kairi covered her face, knowing she was going to die. The bear swifted its paw and took off her top, revealing her bra. Kairi shut her eyes.

When she felt no pain, she opened her eyes. There in front of her, Sora was holding the bears paw with a branch. "Kairi, move now!" instructed Sora. "I can't. I hurt my leg. I can't even stand," said Kairi through tears. "You have to try! I know you can do it! I trust you!" said Sora. Kairi looked at him and gathered her strength. Soon, she was standing up, barely.

"Good. Now go!" said Sora. Kairi limped to a safe spot and watched Sora fight the bear. The branch broke, causing Sora to get slashed. Sora winced in pain but gathered his strength to avoid the bears claws. Then, he had an idea. He got up and tried to get on the bears back. He frontflipped and landed perfectly on its back and was riding it like a bull. He then took out a spray and sprayed it on its face. The bear stood up, causing Sora to fall and ran away.

When it was far away, Kairi yelled after it. "Hey, you stupid bear, give me back my top!" yelled Kairi. Kairi turned and saw Sora holding back laughs."What are you laughing at moron?" said Kairi. Sora totally blurted after that. He fell on the ground. "There is nothing funny about a bear taking my top away," said Kairi.

"It is, from my point of view," said Sora.

"Why didn't he take you're shirt," said Kairi. "Dunno. Wow. I thought bears had better taste in fashion. I guess i thought wrong," said Sora. Kairi then walked up to him and kneeled beside him. She then shook him. "Why did you do something stupid like that? I'm not worth it. Don't ever try a stunt like that ever again. Ya hear me! Never!" yelled Kairi and then hugged him. Sora was shocked but returned the hug.

"Thank you," muttered Kairi and fainted in his arms. "Kairi? Kairi?" said Sora while shaking Kairi lightly. She remained unconcious so Sora carried her on his back. She felt light as a feather. He smiled and tried to find a way back to camp. It felt like they've been circling for hours. Sora was getting tired and he needed some rest but he had to find Kairi some help. He was about to faint when he heard Kairi saying something.

He heard carefully to what she was saying. "You're back is is warm and comforting. I could lay on it all day. Don't leave me. Please don't," said Kairi. She was talking in her sleep, or so it seemed. Sora smiled and kept on walking. "Sora, you can stop now. You must be tired," said Kairi, her head still on his back.

"But I need to find you some help," said Sora. "Its okay, we can find help tomorrow," said Kairi. Sora decided to agree with Kairi and laid her down on a fallen tree. "I'm going to get some firewood ok?" said Sora. Kairi nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Sora smiled and left her. When, Kairi woke up, she saw a nice cosy fire in front of her and Sora taking off his shirt so he could see his wounds. Kairi blushed at seeing his well-built body but limped to his way anyway.

"Kairi, I thought you were asleep," said Sora trying to hide his wound but Kairi pulled his hand away. She shook her head and took off her white ribbon that she used to tie her hair. "Hold still, this might hurt a bit," said Kairi and started to wrap Sora's wound around his wound. He winced a bit but felt a bit better. "There, at least it will stop the bleeding," said Kairi as she tied the ends into a ribbon.

Sora smiled and put his shirt back on. She returned the smile and yawned. "You should get some rest, tomorrow we're going to try and find the campsite or a shelter," said Sora. Kairi agreed and sat beside Sora, leaning on his shoulder. "You don't mind right?" asked Kairi. Sora shook his head and leaned on Kairi's head and both of them dozed off. The next morning, Kairi woke up, noticing that Sora wasn't there. She panicked._ Where did he go? Did he leave me? No,he wouldn't. Would he? That bastard. Why I oughta-'_

"Morning," said Sora from behind her carrying a fish in one hand. "Um, morning. Is that breakfast?" asked Kairi pointing to the fish. "Yup. This baby was hard to catch but I've had experiences," said Sora and cut the fish using his knife. "You carry a knife around in you're pants?" asked Kairi. "Um, its for protection," said Sora. Kairi rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sora. "To the river. Wanna freshen up. Maybe take a shower. Oh, and no peeking.If you do, I swear I'll beat the shit out of you," said Kairi. Sora rolled his eyes and continued cutting the fish.

Kairi found the river and washed her face. She then took off her clothing, one by one, and jumped into the river. She then began to sing while splashing water on her body and face. Meanwhile, Sora needed to find more wood for the fire when he heard a beautiful voice nearby. He followed it and found himself looking at Kairi bathing. He quickly covered his eyes but couldn't resist to look at her beautiful face.

She was singing and playing at the same time and dancing to her voice. _Wow. She looks beautiful. And her voice is so beautiful. Like her looks. Wait! What are you doing? You better not peek, you perv _thought Sora and walked away. When Kairi had finished, she put her clothes back on and tried to walk. Her foot was getting better but it was still sprained. When she came back, she saw Sora eating happily.

"Hey, save some for me, you pig," said Kairi. Sora handed her some fish and they ate the fish in silence. When they were both done, they decided to look for shelter because it looked like it was going to rain. Kairi slowly stood up and Sora put his arm around her waist while her arm was around him.

"Ya know, you could just get on my back," said Sora.

"Its ok. I'm not totally helpless," said Kairi and both of them then walked slowly, hoping to find shelter. They walked for hours and hours but still no luck. Soon, it began to get dark. Then, Kairi began to feel raindrops falling on top of her head. "Oh great, just great," said Sora and ran to a nearby cave. He then laid Kairi down and sat down near the corner of the cave. "Um, looks like we're gonna have to stay here for a while," said Sora.

"Great. Tomorrow is our last chance to find the gang and we have no clue where they are," said Kairi. "Hey, relax okay. We're going to find them and we will get back to school. Stop thinking so negatif, Ms Negatif thinker," said Sora.

"What do you expect me to think? I'm topless, I'm hurt, I'm cold, I'm hungry and I just wanna go home!" said Kairi.

"Then you're gonna have to relax. You gotta have hope that we will find our way home or you're gonna go crazy," said Sora and tried to dry himself up. Kairi turned the other way, not wanting to look at him._ Maybe he is right. I should get a grip of myself. I should apologise for being rude. He did save my life _thought Kairi._ Maybe I was too hard on her. She is injured, not to mention topless. She has quite a good body figure. WAIT!Ew, bad thought, bad thought. Anyways,I should apologise _thought Sora.

"I'm sorry," said both of them together. "What?" said both of them again. "You first," said Sora.

"Okay, I'm sorry I was a bit rude. I guess I'm not used to these kind of situations," confessed Kairi. Sora gave her a warm smile. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry for being kind of hard on you. I should have understood your condition and been more, I dunno, less rude or something. And sorry bout me laughing at you and taking you away from Axel. This is all my fault," said Sora.Now it was Kairi's turn to smile.

"No worries. We all make mistakes. Lets make a deal. We'll stop bickering until we reach school. Then,its back to war for us.Deal?" asked Kairi.

"Deal," replied Sora.

"Its getting late, we'd better get some sleep," said Kairi and limped to a nearby rock. "Night," said Kairi and dozed off. "Night," replied Sora and laid down on a rock near Kairi. He soon began to set sail on the dreamboat to dreamland. The next morning, Sora awoke, noticing that Kairi wasn't where she was yesterday. Sora got up straight away, fearing something might have happened to her. "Kairi! Kairi! Where are you!?" called Sora but there was no response.

He then dashed of to the river, hoping that she would be there. Then,he saw her. She was in the water, collecting lilypads for who knows what while humming a song. "Hey, redhead. You cold have told me you were going to be here!"shouted Sora. "I see you're awake, Mr Lazybum. You were asleep, I tried to wake you up but you were to lazy to so I left to gather lilypads," replied Kairi.

"Why do you need lilypads?"

"Um, well, its a girl thing. You wouldn't understand," said Kairi looking a little embarassed. "Wha-Oh my god. Kairi, you got you're, um, thing?" asked Sora.

"If by thing you mean the p word then yes," said Kairi, totally blushing.

Sora chuckled a bit and told her that he would be at the cave. She nodded and got out of the water. When Kairi dried herself a bit, she walked back to the cave and sat down. She unfolded her bandage that was wrapped around her leg and let out a scream. Her leg had a big rash on it and it was red like blood. Sora came to her and was shocked at Kairi's foot.

"Sora, what's wrong with my leg?" asked Kairi nervously. "Um, I think your cut got infected with some kind of poison. Wait right here. I know what to do," said Sora and dashed of to the forest. He then came back a few minutes later holding a plant. "This plant is specialized for curing poisoneus rashes. This might sting a bit but it'll help reduce the pain," said Sora while rubbing the liquid on Kairi's leg. She winced a bit but felt better after that. Sora then ripped some of his shirt and wrapped it around Kairi's leg.

"Thanks," said Kairi. "No prob. Lets continue looking for the gang," said Sora as he knelt down, motioning for Kairi to get on his back. She did so and both of them began to search for their friends.

Meanwhile, the rest were just packing up their stuff because they were leaving in a couple of minutes. "Okay, everyone. Gather up cause I need to check for attendance," said Riku. Everyone then gathered near him as he counted each and everyone of them. His face went pale as he noticed something wrong. "Where's Sora and Kairi?" asked Riku with panic.

"Yeah. We haven't seen them since they went for a walk," replied Phoebe.

"Axel, you were with Kairi, right?" asked Riku.

"Yeah but she saw Sora and he dragged her to the woods. Kairi told me that she'd meet me back here after she talked with Sora," lied Axel. "Oh, great. Everyone split up to you're roommates. Whoever finds them, bring them back here. We'll meet back here in two hours, ok?" said Riku.

Everyone nodded and splitted up. Kairi and Sora weren't having much luck. Kairi was asleep on Sora's back while he began to look at the surrondings for anything. They've been walking for about an hour and a half until Sora's legs felt weak. He laid Kairi down on a log as he laid on the ground in exhaustion. Suddenly, Sora heard a voice. It wasn't that clear but he could hear someone calling his name. "Sora! Sora! Kairi! Where are you two?!" called out the voice. Sora recognised it instantley.

"Riku?" called Sora."Sora! Where are you?" asked Riku. "Over here, follow my voice!" called Sora. Soon, Riku and Chleo found them and quickly ran to their aid.

"Thanks for coming bro. Bout time," said Sora. "Yeah. You must've been looking for us for days," said Kairi, Chleo helping her walk.

"Yeah, bout that. We only noticed that you guys were gone today. As in a few hours ago," said Riku, his arm around Sora, helping him walk. "WHAT!?" said Kairi and Sora together. Riku and Chleo giggled nervously. Kairi and Sora were burning with rage and began to chase them, while throwing rocks at them.

"WE'RE SORRY!!!" said Chleo and Riku together. "Actually, blame my bro. He's responsible," said Chleo and sped off. Kairi and Sora then took a stick and started to whack Riku lightly, him trying to get away.Soon, all of them were back on the bus, going back to their school where Kairi and Sora were dashed to the hospital ward there to get some treatment._ This is the last time I go camping. Still, it was nice while it lasted _thought Kairi and dozed off on the hospital bed.

Well, there you go. Sorry for updating a bit slow. Had some problems with school and etc. Hope you guys liked this chapter, Here's another question you guys can answer. I'm going to do a battle of the bands in the upcoming chapters so I need you're opinion in putting who as the drummer for Kairi's band. Let me tell you guys the members first.

**KairiLead guitarist & lead vocalist**

**MichelleGuitarist & 2nd lead vocalist**

**NamineKeyboard,violin & back up singer**

Ok, those are the members. Now i want you guys to decide for me **who you want as my drummer?**

**a)Selphie**

**b)Olette**

Ok, please reply in you're reviews. Till the next chappie. Remember, you're reviews are what keeps this story alive. CIAOZZZ!!! P/S: The p thing that Kairi got, yeah, it was her period. lol.


	9. Unwanted Tragedy

A/N: Hey you guys. I haven't been getting reviews lately. Please be generous and give me reviews. I promise, you'll be satisfied. Is it so hard to press the review button and send me a review? Anyways, I'll just continue my story. But remember one thing, my fanfic lives on you're reviews,k? Sora, do the disclaimer.

Sora: In a minute. I'm watching Kairi bathe.

Me: You Perv! Do the disclaimer now or else, I'll put Kairi with Axel for life!

Sora: NNOOOOOO!!!!!! Fine. angelofsweetness does not own kingdom hearts or anything related to it. Now excuse me while I continue watching her bathe.

Me: Urgh. Come here you. Grabs Sora by collar and drags him away

Sora: LET GO OF ME!!!!!!

Me: On with the story!!!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 9: Unwanted tragedy**

It was only yesterday since Kairi and Sora's incident. After that, they became even more popular than last time, especially Sora. "Wow, Sora. You were so brave rescuing Kairi," said a random girl.

"Yeah. And you took care of her. You also fought a bear. You're so brave and hot!" said another. Sora just smirked at them. Kairi glared at him but ignored his silly fame. "Oh, Ms Perfect is a bit jealous," said Sora, noticing Kairi's glare.

"I am not! Its just kinda weird you being surronded by girls. I guess they can't see the phantom behind the mask," said Kairi while sipping her soda. Sora rolled his eyes and quickly ate his lunch, realising he had only a few more minutes. When the bell rang,the gang walked to their respected classes and sat down.Namine had art,which was why she was so hyper but she stopped when Roxas came in.

"Oh, great, you're in my class," said Namine while rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with me? I thought we were cool?" asked Roxas,sitting beside Namine.

"We're not 'cool'. We just aren't bickering a lot like Sora and Kairi,"

"True. I'm not really into arguing anyways,"

Just then, their arts teacher, Mrs Sally (A/N:From Halloween Town!lolx) came into the class. "Good morning class," said Mrs Sally. "Morning Mrs Sally," replied the class in unison.

"Ok, today, I want you to draw one of you're friends from the opposite gender. It could be anyone you like. You may begin," said Mrs Sally and soon the class got to work. Roxas was thinking about who to draw, then he looked at Namine. _Hmm, she is kinda like my friend. And she's here. So it'll be easy to draw her. She won't mind, will she? _thought Roxas but started to draw Namine's features. What Roxas didn't know is that Namine was drawing him too.

When class was over, Mrs Sally asked the class to present their artwork and explain why the artist drew that particular person. "Namine, why don't you go first?" asked Mrs.Sally. Namine showed the class her picture and Roxas blushed, seeing it was him. Namine drew him quite well. He was on his skateboard and smiling. Namine drew his features very well.

"I drew Roxas because his personality isn't confusing yet complexed at the same time. His passion is skateboarding and he's not that bad when you get to know him," said Namine. Everyone clapped after that. Soon, it was Roxas's turn. "Um, I drew Namine because her personality is unique and her attitude changes sometimes. She loves to draw and is good at it. I should know since I'm her roomie. Anyway, she can be an angel sometimes but when she's mad, whoa, back off. She acts like a tiger," said Roxas.

The class cheered while Namine sunk into her chair of pure blushment. Riku on the other hand was kinda in a wreck. Eversince Michelle broke up with him, all he could think about was her. He didn't know what to do. His feelings were in turmoil. He was sad, angry, frustrated and ashamed at the same time. The only thing that could take her out of his mind was smoking.

He went to the students lounge since they were less teachers there to see him smoke. He sat on a couch and pulled out a cigarre. He lighted it and started to smoke. Smoke came out of his mouth as he blew it. Meanwhile, Phoebe wanted to relax her mind from studies and read a book but since Zexion invited his friends over to play video games, she decided to go to the students lounge. When she reached there, she immediately saw Riku smoking.

She was shocked. The Sanchez family has always hated smokers. She walked up to him. When she was in front of him, she took the cigarre from his mouth and threw it on the ground while stomping on it. "What the-Phoebe! I was smoking that!" said Riku.

"What is wrong with you? Smoking isn't good for you're health. You could die because of those little monsters," said Phoebe. As Riku was about to take another cigarette, Phoebe grabbed the whole packet and stuffed it in the trashcan. "Great, Phoebe. Thanks. Now, I have nothing to smoke," said Riku. Phoebe looked at him and knelt down in front of him.

"This is about Michelle isn't it?" said Phoebe. Riku looked up to her with depressing eyes.

"I can't live without her. She was the first girl that could make me feel on air. I was just with her and now she's gone," said Riku.

Then, Phoebe pulled him into a hug and patted his back. Riku returned the hug and stroked Phoebe's hair. He inhaled the scent of it. _Wow. Her hair smells nice. Reminds me of Michelle _thought Riku. When they broke apart, Phoebe smiled at him. "You're a great guy Riku. Eventhough you've lost Michelle, its not the end of the world. Somewhere out there, there's a special girl waiting for you. She might be closer than you think," said Phoebe.

"I don't think anyone can replace Michelle," said Riku. Phoebe shook her head. "Michelle isn't here right now. She's not here. But...I am," said Phoebe. Riku looked a bit shocked. Phoebe then looked at him with her sapphire eyes and smiled.

"I'm always here for you Riku," said Phoebe. Riku smiled back at her and took her hand. "Lets go for a ride in my car, k?" said Riku.

"Now? As in a d-da-date?" asked Phoebe. Riku grinned and took her to the carpark. He then unlocked his grey colored convertible and got into the drivers seat while Phoebe got into the passengers. He then drove around town, enjoying the view at night of Twilight Town. Phoebe was singing along to the music that was being played. Riku enjoyed hearing her voice.

_She sounds just like Michelle. Only Michelle's voice is sweeter. WAIT !What am I saying? Forget Michelle. A beautiful girl is just beside you. Focus on her! Dammit! _thought Riku and focused on Phoebe's feautures. Phoebe caught him staring at her. "What?" asked Phoebe.

Riku then went near her and pulled off her scrunchie that was used to tie her hair. So now,her hair was flowing behind her, caused by the wind. "You should leave you're hair down more often," said Riku and focused on the road. Phoebe blushed and straightened her hair a bit. Finally, they reached a park near Twilight Woods and Riku brought her to a small hill with pretty flowers growing nearby. "This place is beautiful," said Phoebe.

"Its where me and Michelle first met, when we were 10," said Riku. He then laughed at a thought. "What?" asked Phoebe. "You wanna know how we met?" asked Riku. Phoebe nodded. They then sat down on the spot.

"Ok,this is how it happened...,"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mommy, can I go play on the swings?" asked Riku. "Of course you can sweetheart. Just be careful,ok?" said Mrs Allster. Riku jumped with joy and ran to the swings. There he saw a small girl, with dark brown hair with light brown highlights, her hair reaching until her chin and she was kneeling down. Riku could see tears comin from her eyes. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" asked Riku. She looked at him, her emerald eyes were wet with tears. "I'm f-fine," said the girl trying to cover her leg. Riku grabbed her hand and saw a cut on her knee which was kinda bad. This made the girl cry more._

"_Don't cry. Here, let me help you," said Riku and took of his plaster that was covering a cut on his forehead and put it on her knee. He then took out his hankercheif and wrapped it over the plaster. "Thanks," said the girl between sniffles. "I'm Riku," said Riku while holding out his hand._

"_Michelle," replied the girl and shook his hand. _

_They both smiled and looked at each other. "Hey, you wanna play with me?" asked Riku._

"_Ok, ooo, I know this one spot where we can have fun," said Michelle and took Riku's hand while grabbing it to a beautiful small hill with flowers surronding it. "Wow, this place is beautiful," said Riku._

"_I know,lets play a game," _

"_Ok, what game do you wanna play?"_

"_Um, how bout...TAG! You're it!" said Michelle and began to run away from him. _

"_Hey! No fair!" said Riku and began to chase her. When, Riku was nearing her, he accidently tripped, falling on his head. "Riku! Are you okay?" asked Michelle running to his aid. Riku looked at her. Michelle gasped, Riku's forehead had a cut and a drop of blood was falling. Riku wiped the blood away but Michelle stopped him. She took out a tissue from her pocket and wiped the blood away._

_She then took off her bandana and wrapped it around Riku's head. "You gave me you're hankercheif, I give you my bandana. Fair?" said Michelle._

"_Fair," said Rikuwhile smiling. Eventhough he was only ten and didn't know puberty, his heart kept beating faster everytime Michelle touched him or said something to him. Michelle felt that way too. His smile could melt her and her heart skipped a beat when he said her name._

"_Urm, Michelle. Can I introduce you to my mum?" asked Riku. Michelle nodded and ran towards his mum. To their suprise, their mums were already talking. "Oh, there you are, Riku. And who's this cute little girl?" asked Mrs Allster. _

"_Oh, Lucrecia, this is my daughter, Michelle," said Mrs.Sanchez._

"_Aw, what a beautiful girl. This is my son, Riku,"_

"_Ah, Now I know which part did he inherit from Sephiroth," said Mrs.Sanchez while stroking Riku's albino haired hair. The two women giggled after that. Michelle and Riku just kept staring at each other. "Aw, my bro's got a crush. Muax! Muax!," said a girl with black hair and silver highlights._

"_Chleo, be nice," said Mrs.Allster. "Riku and...um...whats you're name?" asked Chleo. "Oh, um ,Michelle," said Michelle. _

"_Oh, right, um, where was I? Oh yeah, Riku and Michelle sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_Riku and Michelle were totally blushing then. "Well, what bout you? You like that kid in you're class. Um, whats his name, oh yeah, LEON!" said Riku. Now it was Chleo's turn to blush._

"_I don't like him. I just think he's an okay boy,"_

"_Chleo and Leon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"_Why you-," said Chleo and started to poke him at the sides, it was Riku's weak spots. "Ok-stop, haha, I've-had-en-enough," said Riku through giggles. Michelle was laughing her head off at what she was seeing. The two elderly women too. Soon, it was time to leave. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Lucrecia. Maybe we should have dinner or something. I'm sure Roberto won't mind. He and Sephiroth are friends," said Mrs.Sanchez. _

"_Yes. Our husbands are a silly pair when their together," said Mrs.Allster. They then bursted into giggles. Meanwhile, Riku was still holding Michelle's hand. _

"_Um, Riku. You can let go of my hand now," said Michelle._

"_Oh, sorry,"_

"_Well, see you around,"_

"_Ok, oh, before I forget, here," said Riku while taking off Michelle's bandana. _

"_No, keep it. That way, we'll always have something to remember each other of, k? Friends forever?" asked Michelle. _

"_Yeah, friends forever," replied Riku. Michelle then gave him a quick hug. Riku smiled. "Come on, Michelle. You'll see Riku soon," said Mrs.Sanchez. "Coming mum," said Michelle. Before she left, she gave Riku a kiss on the cheek and ran of to her mum. Riku blushed while touching his cheek. He smiled as he watched her run off with her mum. He just made a new friend and found his first love. Plus he got a kiss from her. On the cheek of course, but he didn't care. It was good enough for him._

**End Flashback**

"And that's the story," said Riku. "Wow. You and Michelle kinda have a history together right?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah. Right. Now we're just history. I dunno. Maybe I should just forget her and get on with my life," said Riku.

"You don't have to face it alone. I'm here," said Phoebe while holding his hand. Riku smiled.

"Riku, I have a confesson to make. I respect my cousin, I respect Michelle and love her as my cousin so much. But, when I first saw you, I kinda liked you. And eversince I came to this school, I can't take my eyes of you. I guess you could say this is more than a crush. Please say that this won't ruin our friendship," said Phoebe.

Riku smiled and plucked a rose near him. He then pushed some of Phoebe's front hair back and placed the rose between her hair and ear. "You know, I never noticed how beautiful you look. Is it just me or what?" said Riku. Phoebe blushed. She loved the way he smiled at her. Then, Riku went nearer to Phoebe. His face was inches away from hers. Phoebe's heart was beating so fast it could've bursted out of her chest. Then, his lips pressed on hers.

Phoebe could've just melted there. Riku put his arm around her and his other one on her cheek. _What are you doing? This isn't Michelle. Don't hurt her feelings _thought his inner angelic side. Phoebe on the other hand loved that moment. She opened her mouth so Riku could explore it somemore. Riku took that oppurtinity and let his tounge enter her mouth. He then broke the kiss for something called air.

"Wow," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, wow," said Riku. They then starred into each other for a while. _HE KISSED ME! Oh my god. I have been waiting for that moment. Wait! What if he's using me? Who cares. He's gonna be mine!_ thought Phoebe. "So, what now?" asked Phoebe. He then took her hand. "Phoebe, do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Riku. Phoebe gasped in shock. Had the guy she loved say those words? "Of course I will," said Phoebe and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's all I get?" said Riku, smirking. Phoebe rolled her eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they were finally done snogging, Riku drove him and her back to school. Michelle was sitting at the student lounge with Namine, doing their assignment. Just then, Riku and Phoebe came in, holding hands while kissing. Namine saw this and stared.

"Helloooo...Namine? What are you staring at?" asked Michelle and looked at what Namine was. She nearly got a heart attack right there and then. There was her ex,holding hands with her cousin and kissing. "Oh my god," said Namine. Michelle's eyes were covered with tears and one escaped her eyes. "Michelle, are you ok?" asked Namine. Michelle stood up. When Riku and Phoebe saw her,they let go of their hands.

Michelle ran up to them and ran in between them, running to the bathroom. "Michelle!" called Namine, chasing after Michelle. Phoebe and Riku looked at the ground in embarassment. "Why're you doing this Phoebe? You should be supporting her not backstabbing her," said Namine and went to find Michelle.

"We'll talk later,k?" said Phoebe. Riku nodded and left for his dorm. Phoebe went to look for Michelle and found Namine and Kairi outside the girls bathroom. Phoebe was about to go in when Kairi stopped her. "Whoa, you don't wanna go in there," said Kairi.

"What're you talking bout? I have to explain what happened to Michelle," said Phoebe.

"What bout you tell us first," said Namine.

"Well, Riku was depressed bout the whole break up thing so I comforted him then he took me for a ride. Then I told him I like him then he kissed me then we coupled,"

The twins just stared at her in confusion."Wait! Back it up! You KISSED Riku?" asked Kairi.

"Well, yea, I like him and he kissed me," said Phoebe.

"Ok, whatever. Now Michelle is crying in there and she doesn't wanna see anyone especially you so maybe you should wait until she calms down, then you apologise to her," said Namine.

"You're right. She probably wants to kill me now," said Phoebe and left. The twins then looked at each other and went into the bathroom to try and comfort Michelle.

When Kairi was done comforting Michelle, they sent her to her dorm and went back to each other's dorms. On her way, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," said Kairi. "Well, well, well, just the gal I wanted to see," said the person. Kairi looked and saw it was Axel.

"What do you want?" asked Kairi anggrily.

"Aw, come on babe. You can't still be that mad at me,"

Kairi was but she still needed Axel for revenge on Sora. After what happened, she still wanted to see him being tortured. "I could never stay mad at you. If Revene never came, we could've had more fun," said Kairi in a seductive tone.

"Now that's my girl. So, wanna eat dinner with me at this cool new bar downtown. We could ride on my new bike,"

Kairi kissed him on the lips and winked. "See ya around 9,"

"Whatever you say princess," said Axel and left. Kairi then went into her dorm and found Sora in the recording room. She then was about to go into her room when Sora called for her. He came out of the room and walked to her. "Hey, about what I said at the camping trip, ya know,before you ran off, the whole care about you thing, it was a dare, from um Roxas, he dared me," said Sora.

Kairi glared at him. "So, me running into the forest, topless, caused by you turned out to be a dare!" said Kairi anggrily. She huffed and went into her room slamming the door. Sora just walked back to the recording room and continued playing his guitar.

When it was 9 o'clock, Axel came to their dorm and asked for Kairi. "I'm going out, moron. I'll be back late maybe," said Kairi. Sora wasn't listening. He was listeneing to his i-pod imagining him playing the guitar. "Uh, idiot," said Kairi and walked off with Axel. Axel then took her to the bar where they drank a few drinks but Kairi didn't drink that much, Axel was having a blast.

When they were done, they walked to his bike. "Um, Axel, maybe we should get a cab home. You're drunk. Or let me ride you're bike," said Kairi.

"Nonsense. I'm fine. Wear you're helmet and lets go," said Axel, obviously drunk. Kairi shrugged but got behind Axel anyway. When they reached one traffic light, Axel was getting tired by every second. He looked to his left and saw another guy with a bike and his gal behind him. He laughed at Axel. "Hey, lame-o. Where'd you get that bike? Lames-r-us?" said the biker. Axel growled. When the light turned green, the biker sped off. Axel was mad at him so he chased the biker.

"Axel! Not too fast!" said Kairi, clinging to Axel. "Just hang on," said Axel and raced after the biker. Finally when they were beside the biker and his babe, the biker snapped at Axel and challenged himto a race. Axel being drunk accepted.

Axel was riding as fast as his bike could go. Kairi was scared they'd get injured. "Axel! Slow down!" said Kairi.

"Don't be such a wimp, Kai. Just hold tight," said Axel and sped off. Suddenly, Axel's bike got shook. The biker had a gang and they were behind Axel and Kairi. They were kicking the bike and trying to make it lose control. It was working, Axel couldn't control his bike anymore. Then, it happened. Axel's bike skidded to a halt which caused Kairi to flip over and hit face first on the concrete ground and skid further form Axel.

Blood was coming from Kairi's forehead. She was losing conciousness. "Kairi? Kairi? Can you hear me? Everythings gonna be alright,ok? Trust me!" said a voice. Kairi smiled, knowing the voice. "Sora," she said and blacked out.

At the hospital, Sora was pacing back and forth. He was really worried about Kairi's condition. She had several damages done to her while Axel had minor injuries. He wished he had followed Kairi sooner. How he wish he did...

**FLASHBACK**

_When Kairi left with Axel, Sora was still listening to his i-pod. Soon he took a nap. When he woke up, he looked at his watch and realised it was already 11 pm. Then,his stomach grumbled, He realised dinnertime was almost over. He went to the kitchen and noticed nothing was there._

"_Hey, redhead, where's dinner? I'm starving. You said you'd make dinner tonight," called Sora. No response. _

"_Hey, ms perfect. I'm talking to you," said Sora._

"_Kairi? Kairi?" called Sora. He panicked. Where did Kairi go? He grabbed his cell and dialed Kairi's number but she wasn't picking up. He then called Namine. "Hello," said Namine._

"_Hey, Namine. This is Sora, I was wondering wether you know where Kairi's gone too?" asked Sora. "Oh, she didn't tell you. Weird. She told me she had a date with Axel. He's taking her to the new bar downtown," said Namine._

"_Okay, thanks, bye," said Sora and hung up. He grabbed his keys and locked his dorm. He went to the carpark and unlocked his silver mercedes benz sports car. He started it and drove to find Kairi._

_By the time he reached the bar, he saw Kairi already leaving with Axel. Okay, good. She's going home. Now, lets go too. Hmm, maybe I should follow them. Just in case thought Sora and followed them. When he reached the traffic light, he saw one biker dude scolding or teasing Axel and saw Axel's fury. The biker then sped off, Axel following behind. Sora thought this was dangerous so he drove behind them, trying to follow their speed._

_He followed them for a while, worried about Kairi and Axel's safety but mostly Kairi's. Then, it happened. Axel's bike lost control. Axel pressed the braked immediately, which caused Kairi to flip forward in front and land on her head. Sora braked the car and got out. He ran to Kairi's aid trying to wake her up. "Kairi? Kairi? Can you hear me? Everythings gonna be alright, ok? Trust me!" said Sora. Kairi smiled and looked at him. Sora swore before Kairi fainted, he heard her saying his name._

**END FLASHBACK**

He then after that called the ambulance and cops for help. The ambulance arrived, putting Kairi and Axel on stretchers. Sora followed the ambulance by his car and reached the hospital. Kairi was immediately sent to surgery, leaving Sora to wait for the results. He decided to call Namine and tell her. He dialed her number.

"Hello," said Namine.

"Um, Namine, its Sora. Listen, I've got some bad news,"

"What is it?"

"Um, Kairi's sorta in the hospital,"

"WHAT!!,"

"Calm down. She got into an accident with Axel. She's in surgery now,"

Namine immediately hung up and went to tell the gang and her parents. Meanwhile, Sora was sitting there, afraid of Kairi's condition. Just then, the doctor came rushing to Sora. "Is there anything wrong with Kairi doctor?" asked Sora.

"She's in critical condition. We need a blood donor fast, she's losing a lot of blood. If she doesn't get a blood transplant immediately,she could lose her life," said the doctor. Sora was shocked. He couldn't let Kairi go. Even if he did hate her. "I've called her family over. Can she wait till one of her family members get here?" asked Sora. "There's no time to waste, if we don't get the blood now, it'll be too late," said the doctor. Sora panicked. What could he do? Unless...

"Doctor, what is Kairi's blood type?" asked Sora.

"Its, A-," said the doctor. Sora had the same blood type as her. (A/N: Coincidence much?lolx) "I'll be the donor. I have the same blood type," said Sora.

"Are you sure?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, as long as she's fine,"

"Ok, follow me," said the doctor and brought him to the room where you donate blood (A/N: I dunno what its called! Sorry! lolx) After a few minutes in there, Sora walked out of the room and went into the waiting room. Then, the gang and Mr and Mrs Sodanomi along with Namine came. "Sora, where's Kairi?" asked Namine.

"She's still in the surgery room. I just donated some blood for her," said Sora.

"YOU DID WHAT?" said the whole gang.

"I...donated blood for her," said Sora. Mrs Sodanomi went and hugged him. "You saved my baby. I knew you'd do something like this for her. You've been like this since I first saw you when you were small," said Mrs Sodanomi. Sora smiled and patted her back. "Wow, Sora. You donated blood to you're enemy," said Hayner.

"I can't just let someone die when I can do something to prevent it. No matter who the person is," said Sora. The boys gave him pats on the backs and hi fives and the girls kissed him on the cheek and bone breaking hugs. Sora laughed and was scared he'd have to go for surgery later cause his back was starting to break.

The doctor then came out. The whole gang went near him. "Doctor is my daughter alright?" asked Mrs Sodanomi. "Ah, you must be Kairi's parents. Well, I have some news for you," said the doctor. Everyone went closer to him to listen to the news.

"Kairi is...safe," said the doctor. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. "But she has a side effect injury," said the doctor. "What is it?" asked Namine. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but Kairi has ...,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jeng, jeng, jeng, jeng, CLIFFHANGER!!! Haha. Sorry to all those who like MichelleXRiku. Never mind. Michelle and Riku will be reunited soon. Or will they? Anyways, here's this chapter's question. What do you want Kairi's side effect injury to be?

a)easy to faint and always get headaches

b)broken neck

c)broken leg

d)minor head trauma

Ok, answer in you're reviews! Oh and BTW, Don't hate Phoebe, eventhough she acts like a bitch. She's actually very nice. Trust me. You'll see in the upcoming chappies. Anyways, remeber my motto, YOU KEEP ON REVIEWING, I'LL KEEP ON UPDATING! Ciaoz!!!!!!!!!!


	10. What a dramatic life

A/N: Hey you guys. Thank you so much for you're reviews! Well, here it is, the next chapter. This chapter is a bit long because of the lyrics, but what the hell. Ok, in my past chapters, I asked you guys two questions and here are the answers. Um, the winner for the drummer question is...Selphie! And for the side injury for Kairi, the winner is answer A, which is easy to faint and get headaches a lot. Congratz to both winners. Now, Michelle, how bout you do the disclaimer this time.

Phoebe: How come she gets to do the disclaimer all the time?

Michelle: Helloooooo, this is my first time.

Phoebe: Yeah, but you're already like one of the main characters. I'm a better character than you.

Michelle: Why you little- jumps on Phoebe and they both start kicking and fighting

Me: Break it up you two.

Michelle and Phoebe keep on fighting.

Me: Ok, while these two keep fighting, let me get another character to do the disclaimer.

Phoebe and Michelle: Don't you dare! (Phoebe and Michelle grabs angelofsweetness and start a fight with her)

Me: Let go of me, both of you, or I'll-I'll-I'll make Riku gay!

Phoebe and Michelle: NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Me: Then both of you apologise and do the disclaimer.

Phoebe and Michelle start crying and hugging each other saying sorry.

Me: Not that emotionally. Anyways, continue with the disclaimer.

Phoebe and Michelle: angelofsweetness does not own the whole Kingdom Hearts series. Only her OC characters.

Me: Good girls (Gives them cookies) Now, on with the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 10: What a dramatic life**

"Kairi is...safe," said the doctor. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. "But she has a side effect injury," said the doctor. "What is it?" asked Namine.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but Kairi has ...," said the doctor.

"WHAT! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE!!!!!," said Namine while shaking the doctor. The doctor was terrified at Namine's sudden reaction. "Um, Namine. Let go of the nice doctor so he can tell us what's wrong with Kairi,"said Roxas while pulling Namine away. "Sorry," said Namine.

"Anyway, Kairi has or will be having headaches very often and she might be fainting too. Don't worry. Its not permanent. She'll recover from it soon. Five more months tops," said the doctor. "Oh thank god," said Mr Sodanomi.

"When can Kairi be able to discharge from the hospital?" asked Olette.

"Probably in three more days. Depends on how she's feeling," said the doctor.

"Can we go see her?" asked Aeris. The doctor nodded and showed them Kairi's room. All of them walked into her room.

There, they saw her. Neck in a cast, on her forehead there were stitches, and she had a few bruises on her arms. "She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping," said Mrs Sodanomi. She stroke her daughters hair while Mr Sodanomi held her hand. "Come on guys. We should give them some time alone," said Tidus. The rest agreed and left Kairi's room.

"I'm gonna go back to change and then I'll come back," said Cloud.

"Yeah. I need to grab a few stuff too," said Leon.

"Okay, who wants to go back to school, follow me," said Cloud. Some of them followed. The only ones that didn't go are Sora and Namine. "You should go too, Sora. You've had a rough time," said Namine. "Its okay.I'm sure I can't sleep if I didn't know Kairi's condition," said Sora. Namine smiled at him and sat on the bench. Soon, she dozed off. Sora smiled and took off his jacket and put it on Namine, covering her.

A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Sodanomi came out. "You guys should get some rest. I'll take care of her," said Sora. "Thanks, Sora. I'll go ask the doctor if we could spend the night here," said Mr Sodanomi and left with his wife. Sora then went into Kairi's room. He sat on the chair next to Kairi's bed and stared at her. _Goddamnit, what am I doing? Why am I still here? I could just go home with the gang but why did I stay here? Is it because I feel guilty or is it because I like her. As in like like her. Urgh. I'm confused _thought Sora. Kairi stirred around like she was having a nightmare.

"Don't leave me. Please. I'm scared. Don't," said Kairi in her sleep. Sora paniced a bit so he held Kairi's hand to calm her. When he did so, Kairi calmed a bit and held Sora's hand tighter. "Its okay, Kairi. I'm here. I'm here," said Sora. She smiled and held on to his hand. "And I always will," continued Sora.

Three days passed by like one day. Soon, Kairi was standing, looking as healthy as ever. She returned to school and went to her dorm. Saix helping her. "I'm ok now Saix, you don't have to help me. I'm a big girl. Go home," said Kairi. Saix nodded and left. Kairi slowly walked to the couch and sat down. Sora then came out of his room. He was shocked to see Kairi there. "Kairi! I thought you were going to discharge from the hospital tonight," said Sora.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling much better so the doctor let me go early,"

"Oh, cool. So...you okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel so good. Sometimes I could ger major headaches," said Kairi while holding her forehead.

"Oh, must-... be some temporary illness. You just got out of the hospital,"

Kairi nodded and went to her room.Sora heaved a sigh and continued watching tv. The next day, Kairi went to school like normal. People were coming up to her asking her condition. She just replied with a nod and walked off. She then saw her friends looking at a poster.

"Hey guys, wassup?" asked Kairi. "KAIRI!YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!" said Selphie.

"Its...nice...to...see ...you...too...Selph," said Kairi between breaths. "Selph, let Kairi go," said Olette.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you'd be out of the hospital so soon," said Selphie. "Yeah, well, I'm feeling tons better," said Kairi. "Good. Cause we need you for the battle of the bands," said Namine.

"Batle of the bands?" asked Kairi questioningly.

"Yeah, check this poster out," said Michelle. Kairi studied the poster and read its contents. "Battle of the bands. To find out who will be the last band standing. Auditions this Friday at the auditorium at 2p.m. Contestants must play 3 songs to be accepted in the real competition. If you are brave enough to enter, please enter you'e members name and you're band. Songs must be original! Hurry, places are limited so sign up now! ROCK ON!!!" said Kairi.

"Hey, we should enter," said Selphie.

"Yeah, but one problem,we can't make songs," said Kairi. The gang all agreed. "But I can," said a voice. They turned around and saw Phoebe. "What are you doing here?" asked Michelle. "I was just passing by when I heard you guys wanting to enter and I thought I could help you by composing songs," said Phoebe.

"We don't need you're help," said Michelle.

"Yes we do. How bout we all meet at my dorm after school? That way,we could practice," said Kairi.

"Actually, I already have a few songs for you guys. I'll just explain the notes and lyrics to you later," said Phoebe. "Cool. We also need a band name," said Olette. "Um, maybe something original and not that clichẽ," said Namine.

"Hey! Thats it! Clichẽ! Its catchy and the meaning is simple right? We're normal girls while playing normal instruments!" said Kairi. The gang nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, its settled, lets write down the names," said Olette. Kairi took out a marker and wrote down the members and the band name.

At lunch, the gang were talking bout the battle of the bands. "So, you girls are entering?" asked Leon.

"Yeah, we already entered the form," replied Namine. "Cool. We just entered too," said Hayner. "Cool. What's you're band name?" asked Chleo.

"We are the x-niversus!" said the boys (Hayner,Sora,Roxas,Riku and Tidus)

"Awesome name. We entered too," said Chleo.

"Wow. And you're band name is?" asked Tidus.

"Crossroads. We all agreed on it," said Cloud.

"Well, looks like we will be competing with each other. May the best band win!" said Kairi while holding up her cup for a toast. The gang followed and clinked theirs with the others. After school, the girls went to Kairi's dorm to practice. Phoebe was there too. "Okay, first, I need to know who plays what?" said Phoebe. "Ok, I'll be lead vocalist and lead guitarist, Michelle will be back up singer and electric guitar, Namine will be back up singer, the sound effects and keyboard, Olette will be base guitar and Selphie will be drums," said Kairi.

"Oh, ok. So, how bout I teach you guys how to play sk8ter boi and we belong together," said Phoebe (A/N: All the songs that will be played are from original singers but in my fic, the composers do it. Ok, cool) "Okay, how bout sk8ter boi first," said Kairi.

"Ok, let me teach you the lyrics," said Phoebe.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was the day of the auditions. The girls were getting ready in Kairi's room. The smell of perfume were everywhere and make up was flying everywhere. Finally, they were done. Kairi was wearing a sleveless black tee with dark green cargo pants, Michelle was wearing an orange hoodie with a blue denim skirt, Namine was wearing a purple halter top with a long blue skirt, Olette was wearing a red tee with a white mini skirt and Selphie was wearing a sleeveless orange tee with green quarter pants.

"Wow, I hope we play as good as we look," said Namine. The gang giggled and walked to the auditorium. There,they saw the boys. They were all wearing black hoodies with different colored cargo pants. They checked the girls out and whistled. "Wow, stylin and profilin," said Hayner winking at Olette. She blushed.

"Thanks. You guys don't look to bad," said Kairi.

"Well, you know us," said Roxas.

"Hey guys," said Phoebe. She was wearing a blue halter top with a blue mini skirt. "Hey, babe," said Riku and kissed her. Michelle turned the other way. The gang noticed this. "Um, hey Phoebe," said Kairi. "Hey, so are Clichẽ ready to perform," asked Phoebe.

"Yeah and we didn't need you're help. I'm going to prepare my guitar. See ya," said Michelle and walked away. The gang looked at Riku and Phoebe and they looked down. "She still mad?" asked Phoebe. The girls nodded. "Well, we better get ready. Bye and good luck," said Kairi and they walked off. A girl then walked up to the stage holding a few cards.

"Hello and good afternoon to the contestants and judges. Today is the auditions for the battle of the bands. Let me start the day by telling the contestants what they will be fighting for! For first place, they will win 100,000 munny, three days two nights at a five star hotel at the place of their choice, a record deal with Master Music Industry, a brand new Suzuki Grand Vitara, an all expanse shopping spree at any mall they desire and finally a golden trophy,"

"Thats for first. For second,they will win 50,000 munny, three days two nights at a 4 star hotel at any place they desire, a brand new Suzuki Swift, an all expense shopping spee at any mall they want and a silver trophy. For third place, 30,000 munny, two days two nights at any 3 star hotel at the place they desire, a brand new Suzuki Aerio, an all expanse paid shopping spree at any mall they desire and lastly a bronze trophy,"

"Wow, looks like everyones a winner! Okay,enough chit chat. The contestants will have to perform two songs. They will sing one song first. Lets start with our first band, Clichẽ!" said the announcer and left the stage. The girls then got on stage. "Hey, wassup judges. We are Clichẽ and we will be singing 'Sk8ter Boi' now k? This song was written by Phoebe Sanchez. Phoebe, we'll make you proud!" said Kairi. Phoebe blushed. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" said Kairi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: OKAY! I need to explain something important to you guys. Its bout the songs. I'll be using different symbols for certain words to show who'll be singing what k? Here they are!

**Kairi/Cliche, Sora/X-niversus, Chleo/Crossroads: The words are like normal.**

**Michelle & Namine/Cliche, Roxas & Hayner/X-niversus, Leon & Aeris/Crossroads: In Italic.**

**All three sing: In bold**

**The words in brackets are when Kairi/Sora/Chleo is singing, those words are like at the background**.

**The words that are underlined are words that are using high pitched voices.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He was a boy, she was a girl,

_Can I make it more obvious,_

He was a punk, she did ballet,

_What more can I say,_

He wanted her, she'd never tell

_But secretly she wanted him as well_,

And all of her friends, stuck up their nose,

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_,

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy,**

**He wasn't good enough for her,**

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space,**

**She needed to come back down to earth.**

5 years from now, she sits at home,

_She's feeding the baby, she's all alone_,

She turns on TV, guess who she sees,

_Skater Boy rocking on MTV_,

She calls up her friends, they already know,

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_,

She tags along, stands in the crowd,

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_,

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy,**

**He wasn't good enough for her,**

**Now he's a superstar, slaming on is guitar,**

**Does you're pretty face see what he's worth,**

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy,**

**He wasn't good enough for her,**

**Now he's a superstar, slaming on his guitar,**

**Does you're pretty face see what he's worth,**

Sorry girl but you missed out, Well tough luck that boys mine now,

We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends,

Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be,

There is more that meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside,

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl,

Can I make it anymore obvious,

We are in love, haven't you heard,

How we rock each others world,

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy,**

**I'll be backstage after the show,**

**I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote,**

**About the girl you used to know,**

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy,**

**I'll be backstage after the show,**

**I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote,**

**About the girl you used to know.**

They ended the song. The judges wrote something down. "Okay, wow, what a way to start of the auditions. You may go backstage now," said the announcer. The girls then went backstage. "Okay, lets bring out our other band, the x-niversus!" said the announcer and got off the stage.

"Thank you. We are the x-niversus and we would like to thank our composer, who also plays as our back up singer and guitarist, Roxas!" said Sora. Roxas waved. "Okay, lets start with a song called Saving Me. Okay, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4," said Sora and they started playing.

Prison gates won't open up for me, On these hands and knees I'm crawling,

Oh I reach for you,

I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in,

and all I need is you, _come please I'm calling_,

And oh I scream for you, _hurry I'm falling,I'm falling_.

Show me what its like, _to be the last one standing_,

Teach me wrong from right, _and I'll show you what I can be_,

Say it for me,say it to me,and I'll leave this life behind me,

Say it if its worth saving me,

**Heavens gates won't open up for me, on these broken wings I'm falling,**

**And all I see is you,**

These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story,

Oh, I scream for you, _come please, I'm calling_,

I need is you, _hurry_, _I'm falling, I'm falling_.

Show me what its like, _to be the last one standing_,

Teach me wrong from right, _and I'll show you what I can be_,

Say it for me,say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me,

Say it if its worth saving me,

Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, yeheeeeeyyyyyyyy

Instrumental only

All I need is you, _come please, I'm calling,_

And oh I scream for you, _hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling,I'm falling_

Show me what its like, _to be the last one standing_,

Teach me wrong from right, _and I'll show you what I can be_,

Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me,

Say it if its worth saving me,

_Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling_,

**Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me**,

Say it if its worth saving me

The judges scribbled something while the announcer went on stage. "Okay, nice one guys. Can the other band beat them? Lets find out. Give it up for Crossroads!" said the announcer and went out.

"Hey, guys, judges, whateva, give a thanks to the composer of our songs, Aeris, she's also the back up singer and keyboard. Ya rock," said Chleo. Aeris smiled. "Okay, we'll be starting with a song called Unwritten. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4," said Chleo and they started playing.

I am unwritten, Can't read my mind, I'm undefined,

I'm just beginning,depends in my hand,ending unplanned,

Staring at the blank page before you,open up the dirty window,

**Let the sun,the moon,and made the words that you could not find**,

Reaching for something in the distance,so close you could almost taste it,

Release your innerbitions,**feel the rain on you're skin**,

**Noone else can feel it for you,only you can let it in,**

**Noone else,noone else can speak the words on you're lips,**

**Get yourself in words unspoken,live you're life with arms wide open,**

**Today is where you're book begins,the rest is still unwritten,**yeah

Oh,oh,I break tradition,Sometimes my tries are outside the line,yeah,yeah,

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes but I can't live that way,no,

Staring at the blank page before you,open up the dirty window,

**Let the sun,the moon,and made the words that you could not find**,

Reaching for something in the distance,so close you could almost taste it,

Release your **innerbitions,feel the rain on you're skin**,

**Noone else can feel it for you,only you can let it in,**

**Noone else,noone else can speak the words on you're lips,**

**Get yourself in words unspoken,live you're life with arms wide open,**

**Today is where you're book begins,feel the rain on you're skin**

**Noone else can feel it for you,only you can let it in,**

**Noone else,noone else can speak the words on you're lips,**

**Get yourself in words unspoken,live you're life with arms wide open,**

Today is where you're book begins,the rest is still unwritten,feel the rain on you're skin,

Woooooooooo,yeah,

_Staring at the blank page before you,open up the dirty window,_

_Let the sun,the moon,and made the words that you could not find,_

_Reaching for something in the distance,so close you could almost taste it_,

**Release you're innerbitions,feel the rain on you're skin**,

_Noone else can feel it for you,only you can let it in,_

_Noone else,noone else can speak the words on you're lips,_

_Get yourself in words unspoken,live you're life with arms wide open_

_Today is where you're book begins,the rest is still unwritten,_feel the rain on you're skin,

**Noone else can feel it for you,only you can let it in,**

**Noone else,noone else can speak the words on you're lips,**

**Get yourself in words unspoken,live you're life with arms wide open**,

Today is where you're book begins,the rest is still unwritten,

_Wooh,wooh,wo-oh-oh_,the rest is still unwritten,

_Wooh,wooh,wo-oh-oh_,the rest is still unwritten,

They stopped playing. The announcer did her job. "Okay, wow,all the bands are getting hot, you guys may go backstage now, our next band is...," said the announcer. The gang were at the back. Michelle, Olette and Kairi were practicing for their next song. Phoebe was helping them get the lyrics right.

"No, Michelle, you're going to high, its not that high, its more to alto, get it?" informed Phoebe.

"I know how to sing okay? Stop ordering me around. Lets see you sing it,"

"Great idea Mitch, Phoebe, how bout you be one of the back up singers?" said Kairi. Michelle was shocked.

"No, I wasn't serious, she's not even part of the band," said Michelle.

"If I'm not mistaken, the composer is the main person in the band," said Olette.

"Fine, put her for all I care, First, she steals my guy, now she's stealing my position in the band, gee, thanks a lot, just leave me alone!" said Michelle and stormed off.

"She'll cool down," said Kairi and they continued practicing. Michelle went off crying at a corner. Leon heard this and went to her. "Hey, Michelle, everything okay?" asked Leon. Michelle then jumped on Leon and hugged him. Leon was a bit shocked but returned the hug.

"I'm so unlucky, Leon. Phoebe's totally ruining my life," complained Michelle.

"No she's not. You're just having some rough times," said Leon.

"I don't know what to do. Its like ever since she came, everyone's liking her more than me," said Michelle. Leon let go of Michelle and held up her chin.

"Hey, Mitch, look at me. I'm here with you aren't I? I'll always be by you're side. Don't worry. Whatever happens I'll be by you're side," said Leon and hugged her. Michelle smiled. "Thanks Leon, you're the best godbrother a gal could have," said Michelle. Leon smiled while letting her go. "Dry you're tears, you're gonna perform after this right?" said Leon. Michelle nodded and gave Leon a kiss on the forehead. He grinned and helped Michelle up.

"Okay, lets bring out Clichẽ again. Come on out," said the announcer. Clichẽ then came out and got ready. Kairi looked at them. They nodded signaling that their ready. Kairi looked at Namine signalling her to start. Olette took her place as backup singer for that song. They started.

Ooooooh,_oooooh,oooh oooh_,sweet love,yeah,_yeah,_

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so,

I should have held on tight,I never should've let you go,

I didn't know nothing,I was stupid,I was foolish,I was lying to myself,

I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever be without love,

Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself,

Guess I didn't know you,guess I didn't know me,but I thought knew everything,I'd never felt,

The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear you're voice,

Or have your touch and kiss you're lips cause I don't have a choice,

Oh what I wouldn't give for you to be lying by my side,

Right here,cause baby,

When you left I lost a part of me,(_We belong together)_

Its still so hard to believe_,(baby)_

Come back baby please,cause (_come back baby come back to me)_

**We belong together,**

Who's am I gonna lean to when times get rough,(oooohhhhh,yeah)

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun goes up,(oooohhhh yeah)

Who's gonna take you're place,baby nobody better,oh(oooohhhhh,yeah)

Baby,baby,**We belong together**,

I can't sleep at night,when you are on my mind,Bobby Womack's on the radio,

Singing to me,_If you think you're lonely now_,Wait a minute this is too deep,_too deep_,

I gotta change the station so I turn the dial trying trying to catch a break but then I hear babyface,

I only think of you,its breaking my heart,I'm trying to keep it together,but I'm fallin apart,

I'm feeling all out of my element,throwing things,crying,trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong,

The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside,

I need you,need you back in my life,baby,(_in my life,in my life)_

When you left I lost a part of me,(_We belong together)_

Its still so hard to believe_,(baby)_

Come back baby please,cause,(_come back baby come back to me)_

**We belong together,**

Who's am I gonna lean to when times get rough,(_oooohhhhh yeah)_

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun goes up,(_oooohhhhh yeah_)

Who's gonna take you're place,baby,nobody better,oh(_oooohhhh yeah)_

Baby,baby,**We belong together**

When you left I lost a part of me,(_We belong together)_

Its still so hard to believe,(_baby)_

Come back baby please,cause,(_come back baby come back to me_)

**We belong together,**

Who's am I gonna lean to when times get rough,(_oooohhhhh yeah)_

Who's gonna talk to me till the sun goes up_,(oooohhhhh yeah_)

Who's gonna take you're place,baby,nobody better,oh_,(oooohhhhh yeah)_

Baby,baby,We Belong togetheeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_Oooooh,yeah,oooohhhh,yeah,oooohhhhh,yeah,oooohhhhh,yeah,oooohhhhh,yeah,We belong together_

The judges were smiling and wrote down something. "Okay, thats it for Clichẽ, will we hear more of them? Its up to the judges. Thank you, Clichẽ. Now lets bring out X-niversus for their final audition," said the announcer. The boys came out and took their positions.

"Okay, we will be singing Truly Madly Deeply. Its a nice one. Hope ya'll like it," said Sora and they started.

I'll be you're dream,I'll be you're wish,I'll be you're fantasy,

I'll be you're hope,I'll be you're love,Be everything that you need,

_I love you more with every breath truly,madly deeply-do,_

Our love is strong,I will be faithful,cause I'm counting on a new beginning,

A reason for living,a deeper meaning,yeah,

**And I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

**I wanna lay like this forever,**

**Until the sky falls down on me,**

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish and send it to heaven then make you want to cry,

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainties,_

And they're surronded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers,

And lonely hours,The tears devour you,

**And I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

**I wanna lay like this forever,**

**Until the sky falls down on me,**

**You can see it baby,don't have to close you're eyes,**

Just staying right before you,Know that you're need will surely come,

I'll be you're dream,I'll be you're wish,I'll be you're fantasy,

I'll be you're hope,I'll be you're love,be everything that you need,

_I love you more with every breath truly,madly,deeply-do,um um,_

**And I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

**I wanna lay like this forever,**

**Until the sky falls down on me,**

**And I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

**I wanna live like this forever,**

**Until the sky falls down on me,**

whooooooo,whoooooo,whooooo,

lalalalatadada,lalalalatadadada

The judges looked pleased and wrote on their papers. "Okay, lets get straight to Crossroads. Come on out!" said the announcer. They came out and got into their positions. "Ok, we'll be singing, because of you. Okay, lets do it," said Chleo. The band nodded and started to play.

Ooooh,oohhooooh,oooooh,

I will not make the same mistakes that you did,

I will not let myself,cause my heart so much misery,

I will not break the way you did,you fell so hard,

I've learned the hard way,to never let it get that far,

Bacause of you,**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**,

Bacause of you,**I learned to play on the safe sides so I don't get hurt**,

Because of you,**I find it hard to trust not only me,but everyone around me,**

Because of you,I am afraid,

I lose my way,and its not too long before you point it out,

I cannot cry,because I know that's weakness in you're eyes,

I'm forced to fake,a smile,a laugh,everyday of my life,

My heart can't possibly break,when it wasn't even whole to start with,

Because of you,**I never stray too far from the sidewalk,**

Because of you,**I learned to play on the safe sides so I don't get hurt,**

Because of you,**I find it hard to trust not only me,but everyone around me,**

Because of you,I am afraid,

I watched you die,I heard you cry every night in you're sleep_,(aaaaaaahhhh)_

I was so young,you should've known better than to lean on me_,(aaaaaaahhhh)_

You never thought of anyone else,you just saw you're pain,(_ooooooohhhhhh)_

And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thhhiiiinnnnggggg...

Because of you,**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**,

Because of you,**I learned to play on the safe sides so I don't get hurt**,

Because of you,**I try my hardest just too forget everything**,

Because of you,**I don't know how to let anyone else in**,

Because of you,**I'm ashamed of my life because its empty**,

Because of you I am afraid

_Bacause of you,_hooooooohhh,_because of you_,ummm,hoooh.

The judges wrote somethings down and nodded to the announcer.

"Ok, thats all for Crossroads. Now, lets go to the next band...," said the announcer. The gang met up backstage. "Wow, I can't believe its over," said Kairi.

"Yeah, I really hope all 3 of our bands get to the battle," said Roxas.

"Hey, at least we tried," said Hayner. The rest agreed. After the rest of the bands performed, the announcer called all of them out. "I have the names of the bands that are going to be in the battle. Without further ado, here they are. The first band is... Clichẽ!," said the announcer. The girls squeled and hugged each other.

"Our next band is Atomic Blush!" said the announcer. A group of kids squeled and hi fived. "Our next band is the x-niversus," The boys hi fived each other while smiling.

"The next one is Killer Sevens," Another band smiled and hugged.

"And finally, the last band is Crossroads! Congrats to all contestants. The rest, don't feel bad. There's always next year. The contestants, please come see me to get you're notice paper about the battle. That's all," said the announcer.

After the gang got their paper, they went to the spot. "Whoa, we all made it into the battle. How cool is that!" said Tidus. "Yeah, but its kinda sad that we have to fight against each other," said Yuffie.

"Yeah, lets make a promise. Lets all promise that we won't fight or hate each other during the battles and hope one of us will win," said Sora. The gang noded.

"I'm gonna have to not agree on that. SOMEONE here doesn't deserve my friendship. I'm going back to my dorm. Bye," said Michelle coldly and left. Phoebe looked down. "She's still mad at me. I have to make it up to her," said Phoebe. Riku put his arm around her. "You should understand her Phoebe. I'm sure she'll forgive her soon," said Aeris. "I hope so. I'm going to apologise to her tomorrow. Hopefully, she'll understand," said Phoebe.

The next day, Michelle didn't see the gang that morning. _Where did they go? Wonder if they're at the spot? _thought Michelle and went to find out. She then bumped into someone. "Oh, hi Demyx," said Michelle.

"Hey, Michelle. Haven't seen ya around lately. Heard you got into the battle of the bands. Congrats," said Demyx. Michelle smiled.

"Hey,have you seen any of my friends?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah. Follow me," said Demyx. He then brought her to the student lounge. Phoebe was telling them a joke and they were all laughing. Michelle glared at her. "You're cousin's pretty cool. She's smart, beautiful, talented, funny,-" but he got cut off by Michelle.

"I don't wanna hear bout her! I hate her! She's ruining my life. I have no one to care for me. She's taken my guy, my friends, my position, my status, what more can she take from me!" said Michelle anggrily.

"Relax Michelle. I'm here for you. How bout I buy you some tea to calm you down?" asked Demyx. Michelle agreed and they walked to the cafe. Suddenly,Michelle felt weak and dizzy. She held her forehead. "Are you okay?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah, I'm – fi-fine," said Michelle but she fainted. "Michelle? Michelle? Oh no," said Demyx and took her to the nurses office. The nurse checked her. "I don't know what to say. I think we should take her to the hospital," said the nurse. She called for the ambulance. A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived. The gang went to see what was wrong. They were shocked to see Michelle on a stretcher. "Michelle! What happened to her?" asked Phoebe.

"Don't ask me. I wanted to buy her some tea cause she was depressed then she fainted halfway," said Demyx.

"Excuse me, are you Demyx?" asked one of the parademics. Demyx nodded.

"The patient wants you to follow her on the ambulance,"

Demyx nodded and hopped on the ambulance. "HIM? WHY HIM?" asked Riku. "Chill, maybe its something Michelle wants," said Sora. Riku looked a bit angry and sad at the same time. "I'm going to the hospital," said Riku.

"I don't think we could Riku. We have school," said Phoebe.

"What are you talking about? You're cousins in the hospital!"

"I know. I'm worried about her just as much as you are. But I think its best if we go maybe during lunch," said Phoebe. Riku looked at her and nodded. At the hospital, the doctor quickly examined Michelle. He did a few tests. Michelle's parents were there already. Mrs Sanchez was crying while Mr Sanchez was comforting her.

"Mr and Mrs Sanchez, the doctor would like to see you now," said the nurse. Both of them nodded and went into his office. "I have some news for you about Michelle's health. I'm afraid she might have beaunoria," (A/N: Not a real illness. I made it up! lolx) "Whats that?" asked Mrs Sanchez sounding worried.

"Its an illness where the patient is sick due to stress, lack of sleep, crying, depression, and other stuff. Did something happen to her?" asked the doctor.

"Um, she did tell me she broke up with her boyfriend and now his girlfriend is her cousin but she sounded okay with it," said Mrs Sanchez.

"I'm afraid that might be the problem. She's keeping her pain inside her. This is bad for her heart. Its becoming weaker because of it. She could get chest pains from it,"

Mrs Sanchez broke down on her husbands shoulder. "Is there a cure for it?" asked Mr Sanchez. "I'm afraid the only cure is for her to be relax and stop keeping her feelings inside. If she continues this pain, there is a chance she could get a heart attack," said the doctor. Mrs Sanchez kept on crying. "Can we go see her?" asked Mr Sanchez. "Of course. Follow me," said the doctor and directed them to Michelles room.

Mrs Sanchez went to her side and held her hand. She cried on her bed and stroke her daughters hair. Mr Sanchez was crying too. "Please don't take my daughter away god. Please don't," said Mrs Sanchez.

"Danielle, we must have faith that she'll survive and fight this illness," said Mr Sanchez.

"I know, Roberto. But...,"

Mr Sanchez sat beside his wife and kissed her. "Michelle is a strong girl. She get it form you're side. All we can do now is give her support okay," said Mr Sanchez. Mrs Sanchez smiled and snuggled into her husbands chest. When the gang reached the hospital, they saw Demyx there talking to Michelle's parents.

"Aunt Danielle, Uncle Roberto!" called out Phoebe. They looked at her. "What are you doing here, you ungrateful child," said Mrs Sanchez.

"Danielle!" said Mr Sanchez. "Because of you, my daughter could die anytime! Because of you, she has a terrible illness, Because of you, she has beaunoria! Because of you...," said Mrs Sanchez and ran to the ladies room. Phoebe stood there, shocked about what she heard.

"Don't take what you're aunt said. She's just worried about Michelle's condition," said Mr Sanchez. He then told the gang what the doctor said. They gasped.

"Oh my god! I hope she's okay," said Chleo.

"I don't know. She's still unconcious," said Demyx. "Can-can I go in to see her?" asked Phoebe.\

"I don't think that's such a good idea. How bout all of you go?" suggested Mr Sanchez. They all agreed and went in. There, they saw Michelle. Her eyes closed and her face pale. Chleo sat beside her and held her hand. "Michelle, wake up! You have to, you have to," said Chleo. Tears were streaming down her face. The girls were crying while the boys were depressed.

Suddenly, Michelle opened her eyes. She looked around noticing everyone crying. "Wh-whe-where am I?" asked Michelle. Everyone looked at her and hugged her. Michelle just hugged them back.

"Um, could one of you tell me what am I doing here?" asked Michelle. "You don't remember?" asked Selphie.

"No, the last thing I remember is Phoebe and youguys at the stud-Ow!" said Michelle while holding her chest.

"Michelle, whats wrong?" asked Kairi.

"My-my chest hurts," said Michelle.

"I'll call the doctor," said Riku and went to find him. The doctor checked her and gave her an injection, she then fell asleep on the bed. "What happened doc?" asked Hayner. "Oh, you must be her friends. You must beware of what you do around Michelle. She can get chest pains easily so don't stress her or make her depressed okay? If she acts up again, call me," said the doctor and went out.

Phoebe was crying now. "Michelle's like this because of me!" said Phoebe.

"No, Phoebs. Michelle's like this cause she's...I dunno," said Kairi while hugging Phoebe.

"How bout we go back to school. We need to relax and leave Michelle for a while, we'll visit her after school, k?" suggested Cloud. They agreed and left, including Demyx. The next day, Michelle came to school like normal. "Hey, Mitch,how you feeling?" asked Kairi.

"Better. Everythings kinda blur," replied Michelle.

"Well, I know what'll cheer you up. They're serving lasagna today for lunch. Especially for you," said Namine.

"Wow, can't wait for lunch," said Michelle. The girls laughed and made their way to class. Finally, the lunch bell rang, the gang went and grabbed their lunches. Michelle was silently eating while the others were yapping away. Suddenly, Phoebe stood up. "Michelle, I'm really sorry. I apologise for dating Riku when I should've been comforting you. I'm sorry for being a busybody in you're life. Please forgive me," said Phoebe.

Michelle then stood up. "You think by saying sorry I'll forget all my problems and go on with life. Its not that simple," said Michelle.

"I know. I wish I could prove I'm really sorry to you," said Phoebe.

"Forget it. I'll never forgive you. It was so sick of you to be crawling to albino boy there and make out with him while seducing him with you're charm. You're such a...SLUT!" said Michelle. SMACK! A hard smack hit Michelle's cheek. Phoebe had slapped her. She held her hand over her mouth. The gang gasped. Michelle looked at Phoebe. SMACK! She slapped Phoebe back. She then took a glass of orange juice and poured it on her.

The whole cafeteria was watching them. "That's what sluts deserve," said Michelle and walked off. Phoebe glared at her and flung a pie at her but it missed hitting a random guy. The guy then threw a cake back hitting a cheerleader. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" yelled Tidus and all of them started throwing food at each other. Everyone was covered with something. They were all having a blast.

The principal came in and ordered everyone to clean up. They quickly grabbed mops and brooms and cleaned up. "Hey, Roxas. Is that a spaghetti noodle on your hair?" said Tidus. Roxas picked it up and ate it.

"Eww," said the girls.

"Hey, Hayner, you got sauce on you're face," said Olette.

"Where? Show me where?" asked Hayner. Olette walked up to him and licked the sauce off. "All gone," said Olette, winking at him. Hayner dropped his mop and pulled her and gave her a passionate kiss. "Ewww,l ove is disgusting," said Chleo.

"I hear ya," said Yuffie. The girls giggled. After they finished up, Kairi went to her dorm. While she was walking, her head was dizzy. She reached her dorm safe but fainted at the hallway. Sora came out of his room and saw her on the ground. "KAIRI!" called Sora and ran to her. He lifted her up and laid her on the sofa. He started fanning her. He then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth and a bowl of hot water.

"Okay, I hope this works," said Sora and started to wipe her forehead with the cloth. After that, he looked at her face.

"Wow, she's so beautiful. She looks so peaceful_," _said Sora. He went nearer to her, his face inches away from hers. He pulled off her scrunchie, letting her hair down. He put one arm around her head and another on her cheek. Their lips were about to meet. DING-DONG! Sora looked at the door. _I hate doorbells _thought Sora and went to open it.

"What do you want?!" asked Sora anggrily.

"Suprise?" said the person. Sora stared at him. "No, it can't be...its impossible...What are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"Don't you recognise me?" asked the voice again.

"Of course I know you, you bastard...you're ...,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-

Hahahaha!!! Another cliff hanger!!! Don't worry. If you review, I'll let you guys know who's that person if you review! PLEASE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!! Oh, I would like to reply to these two people for reviewing, since they are anonymous, I'll reply their reviews here.

Kairi: Heheh... Yeah, I know its the easiest to write, besides its the most romantic right? Keep on reviewing!!!!

InTheDarkWithRiku: Yeah, true, isn't it romantic when someone takes care of you like that, anyways review more!!

Okay, here is this weeks chapters question...**The school magazine will be putting a page saying bout 'Ms Personality'. Who do you want it to be?**

**a)Kairie)Selphie**

**b)Michellef)Namine**

**c)Phoebeg)Olette**

**d)Chleoh)Aeris**

**You may vote for 3 different people, okay**...**Please answer in you're reviews**. Till the next chapter, byez!!!!!


	11. Trouble, Mayhem, Conflicts

A/N: Hey, ya'll. Another chapter for all my lovely readers. Tanx for still reading it. Anyway, I have a suprise for all my lovely reviewers. Anyone that have been reviewing my story and been following it gets to do the disclaimer for all the upcoming chapters with my fanfiction cast. Let me tell you guys who'll be doing them. Goddess ofpain and misery, XxMrs RadcliffexX, FlowerLady-Aerith, Moon n Sun, InTheDarkWithRiku, Imjackie, Ellie0223, FinalHaven 1205, Raelicious and finally kairi-i-love-sora.

These are the lovely reviewers that have been supporting and reviewing my fic so if you wanna be in the disclaimers, review my story! Ok, enough of me babbling, everyone lets do the disclaimer shall we?

Ellie0223: Excuse me, I'm talking to Zexion.

Me: Sorry, um, how bout you, goddess of pain and misery?

G.O.P.A.M: Sorry, Leon's telling me something, so I'm kinda busy.

Me: Ookkaayy...XxMrsRadcliffexX?

XxMrsRadcliffexX: Oh,sorry, Namine is drawing me so I can't really talk or move. WHAT? -Namine scolds Mrs Radcliffe- Sorry, Namine.

Me: Whatever, FlowerLady-Aerith?

FlowerLady-Aerith: Sorry, hun. I'm teaching Tidus how to REALLY play blitzball, he suckz at it.

Tidus: HEY!

Me: Ok, fine, Moon n Sun, please?

Moon n Sun: No can do, Roxas is showing me how to skateboard. Hey, Roxas, is this how you do an kickflip? -Moon n Sun does a trick but ends up falling-

Roxas: Umm... you're supposed to land perfectly but whatever.

Me: Fine, InTheDarkWithRiku?

InTheDarkWithRiku: Forgive me, but I must join Kairi in a duet. Ready?

Kairi: Ready. I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE ARE HAPPY FAMILY!!!

InTheDarkWithRiku: WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU!

Together: WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!!!!!

Me: sweatdrops Okay... Imjackie, Raelicious or FinalHaven1205?

Imjackie: Sorry, busy talking with Selphie here.

Raelicious: I'm talking with Riku. Stop bugging me!

FinalHaven1205: Next time, k? Hayner is telling me a lame joke. Its so lame, its funny!

Hayner: Yeah... HEY!!!

Me: Fine. kairi-i-love-sora? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!

kairi-i-love-sora: Okay, excuse me Sora while I do the disclaimer. angelosweetness does not own the KH series. Just her OC characters. Happy?

Me: Thank you. Well, enough of me babbling. On with the story!!!!!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What do you want?!" asked Sora anggrily.

"Suprise?" said the person. Sora stared at him. "No, it can't be... its impossible... What are you doing here?" asked Sora. "Don't you recognise me?" asked the voice again.

"Of course I know you,you bastard...you're LESLIE!!!!(A/N: Haha. I bet you guys thought it was a person from KH. lolx. Its an OC character. Don't kill me!!!)

"I see, good to know you have a sharp memory in you're enourmous head,"

"Of course I won't forget you. Who would forget the person who raped you're ex!" said Sora while clenching his fists. Leslie laughed. "Raped? More like an affair. She wanted to sleep with me. Guess she needed a real man by her side," replied Leslie. It was Sora's turn to laugh. "You call raping an innocent girl and accusing you're friend is acting like a man. Hehe. I believe that's called a coward!" replied Sora.

Leslie just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you call it, the past is the past, I just dropped by to see how you are and tell you that I'm a student here," said Leslie.

"What? Can't handle private school anymore?" asked Sora.

"No, it was nice. Met nice chicks. I just decided that a boarding school is nicer and you get to have a babe as a roommate. Wow! Imagine the nights we'll have. Well,see ya," said Leslie and left. Sora clenched his fist tighter. _How dare that bastard comes here! He should've been caught. Because of him, I lost Fuu. Because of him, Fuu died! Because of that bastard!!_ Sora was crying now. He slammed the door. He let out his anger and punched the wall.

He knelt down infrustation and hit the ground. Then, a hand was on his sholder. He looked up and saw Kairi. Kairi knelt down beside him and wiped off his tears. "Ssshhh, don't cry, everythings alright, I heard what happened, don't worry," said Kairi. Sora couldn't stand it anymore. He fell on Kairi's chest and continued crying.

Kairi was a bit shocked but put her arms around him in comfort. _Wow, I didn't know a moron like him was so sensitive. Well, his girlfriend did get raped and killed. Poor Sora. Even a dork like him shouldn't deserve to get something like that._

They stayed in that position for a while. Soon, Sora fell asleep. Kairi looked at him and smiled. _He looks peaceful when he's sleeping. Nothing like the monster he is when he's awake. _Kairi decided to let him sleep on the sofa since she didn't have enough strength to carry him to his room. She helped Sora up, her arm around his waist and another putting his arm around her shoulders. She helped him to the sofa. Suddenly, Kairi lost her balance and fell on the sofa, pulling Sora with her.

Sora was now on top of her. Kairi's eyes were wide open now. _Oh my god! How the heck am I supposed to get away from this situation. I can't push him. He's too heavy. I can try waking him but he's such a heavy sleeper. Now what? _Kairi tried to slide her way from Sora's chest but it didn't work. She heaved a sigh and slowly closed her eyes, Sora sleeping on her.

The next day, Sora woke up early, slowly opening his eyes. His vision became clearer and realised he was on top of something. His eyes widened when he noticed it was Kairi. "AAAHHHH!" screamed Sora and fell off the sofa.

"WHAT? What happened?!" asked Kairi, waking up due to Sora's scream.

"What did we do last night? Did we...um...do something together last night?" asked Sora.

"What? Ewww. No. You fell asleep when I was comforting you so I decided to help you to the sofa. Then, I slipped which caused you to be on top of me. And since I couldn't move you cause you were damn heavy, sheesh, lay off the bacon would ya, anyway, since I couldn't do anything, I fell asleep with you're heavy body on top of me. That's it, okay,"

"So...we didn't do anything?"

"Eww, no. I would not lose my virginity to an idiot like you," said Kairi while tying her hair in a bun. "I didn't say we did that!" said Sora. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower," said Kairi and got up. Sora stood up and decided to make breakfast.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was getting ready. She decided to wear a dark blue hoodie with black jeans. She left her room and saw Zexion preparing breakfast. "Hey, scrambled eggs?" asked Zexion. Phoebe just nodded. While they were eating, there was complete silence between them. Zexion decided to break the silence. "Everything okay?" asked Zexion.

"Huh, oh, yeah," said Phoebe.

"Uh-huh, okay, spill it, I know somethings wrong, is it Riku?"

"No, its not Riku. Its me,"

"Okay, I'm a bit blur. Mind clearing thigs up,"

"I'm the cause that me and Michelle are fighting. Because of me, she has a diesease. I dunno. Sometimes,I feel like its not just my fault. She should try putting herself at my place. I mean. I know I shouldn't have gone to Riku but still, she should think about other people then herself,"

"Relax, Phoebs. I'm sure Michelle will get some sense into her sooner or later,"

"I hope you're right. I already apologised. Hope she'll forgive me. Oh, I gotta go. I need to meet Kairi at her locker. She said she had something to tell me. Must be important, cause she called me early in the morning. Great breakfast, Zexion," said Phoebe and grabbed her bagpack and books.

"Oh and Zexion, thanks for listening to me," said Phoebe before going out. "Hey, what are friends for," replied Zexion while clearing up the table. Phoebe smiled and left. At school, Phoebe then saw Kairi at her locker. "Hey, Kai. What did you wanna tell me?" asked Phoebe. "You'd never believe what I heard yesterday," said Kairi.

"Okay, you sound like Selph when she hears a rumor. Anyway, what is it?"

"I heard Sora talking to this guy, Leslie, and he said that this Leslie guy raped his ex,"

"Oh my god. Poor Sora,"

"Yeah, and to make matters worst, his ex died and that Leslie guy is in our school so he's gonna be around Sora a lot. We'd beter be careful. Sora's temper can rise when he's around the dude,"

Phoebe nodded. "Hey, Kai," said Axel. "Oh, you," replied Kairi dryly while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to you're boyfriend," said Axel.

"Yeah, about that. Phoebe,would you excuse us for a sec?" asked Kairi. Phoebe glared at Axel and left.

"So, wassup?" asked Axel. "Wassup? Wassup? That's all you can say after you got me into a hospital!" yelled Kairi.

"It was an accident. Its not like I planned it or something,"

"Whatever. Still, you were going faster than the speed limit and I warned you not to chase after the guy,"

"It wasn't a big deal. You weren't injured that bad,"

Kairi glared at him. "That's you're problem. You don't care about anyone else besides yourself. That's it. I've had it with you. Our relationship won't work if you keep on acting this way. I'm breaking up with you," said Kairi. Axel laughed. "You're joking right. You're not really breaking up with me right? Boy, Kai,you crack me up," said Axel.

"I'm not joking, Axel. I'm dead serious. We're through," said Kairi while slamming her locker and trying to leave but Axel grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the locker. "No one breaks up with me! No one!" said Axel.

"Hey, leave her alone," said a voice.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it Revene?" asked Axel.

"Leave her alone or I'll punch you're face like last time but harder," Axel smirked and left. "This isn't over Kai. Next time, you're darling Revene won't be there to help you. I'll make sure of that," said Axel and left. Kairi rubbed her wrist.

"You okay?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, I didn't really need you're help. But thanks anyway,"

"Hey, someones gotta help the weak,"

"Who ya calling weak, you moron! You are such an idiot! I am not weak!"

"Right. Whatever, lets go Ms perfect," said Sora and left.

"What did you call me? Hey, pigbrain, I'm talking to you! I'm not Ms Perfect. I just want things to be done right! Hey Moron! Come back here! Ooo, when I get my hands on you, I will kill you!" said Kairi and ran after Sora.

After school, Namine ran to Michelle, who was at her locker. "Hey, Mitch," greeted Namine. "Hey, Namie. Wassup?" asked Michelle.

"Nothing. Hey, do you wanna come with me and the girls to go shopping?"

"I don't know Namie. I'm kinda tired. Besides, SHE'S gonna be there,"

"If by she, meaning Phoebe, then yeah. Come on, Mitch. It'll be fun. Besides, when was the last time we went shopping?"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll go. But don't blame me if I kill the slut,"

"That's the spirit. I think," said Namine while laughing. Michelle laughed too and walked with Namine to the carpark.

At the mall, the girls decided to hit Gurlz, Galz & Ladiez first. They had a promotion that day. "OH MY GOD! This lipgloss is only $19.90? I have got to buy this," said Selphie.

"This seafoam colored nail polish is only 20 munny? Last time I checked it was $32.80. This is mine," said Olette. Namine and Kairi bought mascara and eye shadow each. Michelle bought moisturiser and Chleo and Yuffie bought foundation. Aeris and Phoebe decided to buy eyeshadow only. They paid for their stuff and left the shop.

"Hey, would you guys excuse me and Michelle for a while? I want her to follow me buy something secret," said Namine. "Okay, meet us at Wild Style, k?" said Kairi. The blonde nodded and dragged Michelle to follow her.

"Um, Namine, where are we going?" asked Michelle.

"Okay, I'll tell you this but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise. Unless its something juicy,"

"Okay, one night, I watched a skateboarding show with Roxas. Then, I found out that it was kinda fun. So, I decided to try skateboarding but I don't have a skateboard. Now, I want you to follow me to a skateboarding shop so I can get one," said Namine. Michelle totally laughed at this.

"What's so funny? I don't see anything funny about me wanting to skateboard," said Namine while pouting.

"It is from my point of view. I didn't think that a sophisticated person like you would even want to try something dangerous as skateboarding. Are you sure about this?"

Namine nodded. "Okay, lets go," said Michelle. They then went inside a skateboard shop.

"Um, excuse me, I wanna buy a skateboard for a beginner. Do you have any?" asked Namine.

"Oh, yeah, go check the racks at the far end there. There's some killer boards for dudets like you," replied the sales assistant. "Ok, thanks," replied Namine and they went to check it out.

"Hey, Namine, what about this one?" asked Michelle while holding a red skateboard with black skulls on it. "Umm, a bit too extreme," said Namine. She then grabbed a green one with purple slime designs on it. "This one?" asked Namine. Michelle shook her head in disgust. Then both of them saw a light blue one with white stars on it and at the front, in white,there were words on it saying 'Babygirl'. Both of them grabbed it at the same time.

"Perfect," said both of them at once. They took it to the counter. "I'd like this one please?" said Namine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am, but this one has been sold," replied the sales assistant.

"What? By who?"

"Some guy. Oh, here he comes to get it," said the sales assistant, pointing to a boy with spiky blonde hair accompanied by another guy with blonde hair.

"Oh My God! Its Roxas and Hayner!" said Michelle. "Quick hide. Don't tell them we're here okay. Please," said Namine to the assistant. He nodded in agreement. The boys then came in. "Hi, I'm here to pick up the board I ordered last week," said Roxas.

"Oh yes, here it is," said the assistant, noticing the board was already on the counter.

"Umm, Roxas, why'd you get a chick board?" asked Hayner.

"Its not for me. Its...Its for Namine,"

"What? Why'd you buy Namine a board? Man, you sure don't have a clue on what girls like. I gave Olette a bracelet on our first date. Buy something that a GIRL will like,"

"No, I'm not buying it cause I like her. You see, I was watching the x-games with her and she loocked pretty intrested in it. She kept asking me what kind of tricks they were doing and asked me to demonstrate a few. I've never seen a girl so intrested in a guy thing. So, I decided to teach her how to skateboard and since she doesn't have a board, I'd thought I'd buy her one,"

Namine blushed at this. _He actually bought me a skateboard. And he wanted to teach me. How sweet. _"Oh, I get it. Okay,come on, pay for it and lets go," said Hayner.

"Right, um, could you wrap a ribbon around it?" asked Roxas.

"Sure, what colour?" asked the assistant. "Um, dark blue. Thanks," said Roxas while taking munny out of his wallet. Suddenly, Namine's phone rang. "Oh, shit, hello?" whispered Namine.

"Namie, where are you?" asked Kairi.

"Um, I'm at an art store with Michelle,"

"What? I can't hear you. Talk louder,"

"I'm- at- an- art- store- with- Michelle-,"

"What? I seriously can't hear you,"

"I'M AT AN ART STORE GODDAMNIT! ARE YOU DEAF?"

Roxas turned to look at the person. "Uh-oh," said Michelle. "Okay, sorry, see you later then," said Kairi and hung up. "Lets get out of here," said Namine and they slowly crept out of the store. Roxas saw a glimpse of the people before they left. _Those two looked like Namine and Michelle. Could it-NAH! _Roxas paid for the board and left with Hayner.

Michelle and Namine made it safely. They reached Wild Style, panting. "Whoa, what happened to you two?" asked Kairi. "Nothing. Just-ran here to-buy something-before you guys-decide to leave," said Namine between pants. Michelle nodded and slouched down.

"Okay...anyways, we're done but we'll stick around and help you guys buy some new clothes. They're having a sale and they have this cutest hat ever. You have got to see it," said Selphie dragging the two of them into the shop. After a few minutes, Michelle decided to buy a white halter top with black jeans and Namine bought the cute hat Selphie mentioned earlier and a purple half cut dress. Just as they were about to leave, the bitches of the school came.

"Well, well, well, look who it is,the losers of the century," said Rinoa. Her possy giggled.

"Sorry, can't understand you. We don't speak bitch," replied Kairi. Rinoa glared at Kairi and walked closer to them. "Have you met our latest member? Well, here she is. Cinderella!" called out Rinoa. A blonde girl came out wearing sluttish clothes. She walked near Phoebe. "Heard you know a hot guy called Zexion. You might wanna back off from him, he's going to be mine," said Cinderella.

"I'm not with Zexion. I have a boyfriend," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, you stole him from you're cuz. Makes me wonder why you're not hanging with us," said Aurora.

Phoebe glared at them. "Oh well, lets not fight, lets become friends," said Cinderella and hugged Phoebe. She took that chance and put something inside her shopping bag without anyone noticing, not even her own gang.

"Eww, get off me. Bitch germs," said Phoebe while brushing herself. Cinderella smirked and left with the girls.

"What was that about?" asked Arial to Cinderella.

"Nothing. I slipped a shirt into her bag when no one was looking. She'll set off the alarm when she goes out. What? Did you actually think I'd hug a whore like her. As if," said Cinderella and they all burst out laughing. "Oh well, come on, lets go," said Arial and they exited the shop.

"Wonder what got into her?" asked Chleo. "Whatever, lets just pay for our stuff and leave," said Yuffie and they did. When they walked past the alarms, it went off.

"Huh? Whats going on?" asked Olette.

"Dunno. This thing could be broken," said Selphie.

"Halt, all of you," said the guard. "I'm sorry sir but there must be some mistake. There is no way one of us shoplifted," said Aeris. "Oh,yeah, tell that to the judge. Now, I want all of you one by one to walk past the alarms so I can know who's the shoplifter. You, the blonde one, you first," said the guard to Namine. Namine huffed at him and walked past it, not a sound came. "Okay, you're free to go, next!" said the guard. It was Kairi and she didn't trigger it.

"Next!"

Olette walked past it, no alarm.

"Next!"

Selphie walked past, it remained silent. Next were Chleo, Michelle, Yuffie and Aeris. They didn't sound the alarm. Finally, it was Phoebe's turn. She walked past the alarms and suddenly, BRING! BRING! BRING! The alarm rang. "Aha, so you are the shoplifter!" said the guard.

Phoebe was shocked. "No, I would never shoplift. I've never shoplifted in my life. Please,believe me," said Phoebe.

"She's telling the truth officer. Phoebe wouldn't shoplift," said Kairi.

"Whatever, come with me to the station, little girl," said the guard while grabbing Phoebe by the arm.

"Hey, let her go. She didn't do anything. Why won't you believe us?" asked Olette.

"Because you're just a bunch of teenage brats that don't know the rules and shoplift!" said the guard. Selphie walked up to Phoebe and grabbed her arm. The guard grabbed Phoebe's other arm and tugged on it. "Let my friend go," said Selphie. "No way. This little lady is coming to the station with me," said the guard and tugged Phoebe's arm to the exit. Selphie tightened her grip and pulled Phoebe.

"She didn't do anything so she won't be needing to follow you anywhere," said Selphie.

"For the last time, she shoplifted now let go or you're going to jail with her," said the guard.

Selphie released Phoebe and watched as her friend got pulled away. "Guys, help me out here," said Phoebe. "We will, in the mean time, hang on," said Aeris. Phoebe struggled first but followed the guard anyway. Michelle looked shocked. _Okay, I knew my cousin is a bitch but I know she won't shoplift. But how did she trigger the alarm. Unless...someones framing her! Yeah,but who? Well, why should I bother thinking about it. Serves her right._

"Come on guys. Lets go to the station," said Kairi.

"Um, you guys go ahead. I-uh-need some rest," said Michelle and left. "Whatever, lets go now," said Selphie. "Wait, what if Michelle faints and gets hurt?" asked Chleo concerlingly.

"She'll be fine. Phoebe needs us more, lets go," said Selphie and all of them left the mall.

Meanwhile, at the station, the police officer was staring at Phoebe and writing a few things down on a piece of paper. "Okay, young lady, let me get to the point, okay? Why'd you do it?" asked the officer.

"What? I told you like a gazilion times, I did not shoplift," said Phoebe.

"Uhuh. Then how do you explain this?" asked the officer while slaming a tacky looking blue tee on the table. "Exhibit A," said the officer.

"A t-shirt?" asked Phoebe.

"The t-shirt that you stole!" said the officer. "I did not steal it. Besides, its hideous," said Phoebe making a disgusted face. "Who knows? Maybe you stole it so you could give it to a relative or something. I don't know what criminals think," said the officer. Phoebe groaned and slammed her head on the table. "Do you want me to spell it out for you or something. I-DIDN'T-STEAL-ANYTHING!!!" said Phoebe. The officer just snickered and left the room, locking the door.

The girls finally reached then station. "You have to let Phoebe out!" said Kairi.

"Sorry, no can do. She's not going anywhere unless you have proof," said the officer.

"What do you mean she's not going anywhere?" asked Olette. "She's gonna sleep in a jail cell for two days. That's the punishment for shoplifters," said the officer. The whole gang gasped. "WHAT? She didn't do anything," said Yuffie. "Sorry but unless you have proof, she stays in there," said the officer and went back to the room where Phoebe was.

"Great, now what," said Kairi. The gang just shrugged for a while.

"Wait, I think I know how we can get proof," said Namine.

"How?" asked the girls. "Well, every mall must have a security camera or two right?" said Namine.

"Yeah," replied the girls. "So, if we can get the tape from the security camera at Wild Style, we can prove Phoebe's innocence," said Namine. "Great idea Namie but we need to get permission from the guards there," said Olette.

"Leave that to me," said Chleo while grinning evilly. The girls stared at her in fear. They then left the station.

"WHAT!!" yelled Phoebe. "Yes, you're gonna have to sleep in there," said the officer while showing Phoebe her cell.

"I can't sleep in there. Its filthy and smelly. You've got to be kidding me," said Phoebe. The officer rolled his eyes and pushed Phoebe in it and locked the gate. "Wait! Don't leave me here! I'm innocent I tell ya, innocent!!" said Phoebe. The officer just left her. Phoebe sighed and sat on the bench. Meanwhile, the girls were at Wild Style, trying to convince the guard to give them the tape.

"Mr guard, I am the daughter of the mayor of Twilight Town and I demand you to give me the god damn camera or tape or whatever,right now!" said Chleo "Sorry, but you can only get it tomorrow. The manager has gone home and I think you girls should to. Its late," said the guard. The girls all nodded and decided to come bright and early tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Michelle was at her dorm, trying to sleep but couldn't. All she could think about was her life. About Phoebe, her parents, her friends but mostly Riku. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about that bastard. He's with the slut, Phoebe now. So, forget him and go on with you're life, Mitch. I mean, there's other guys out there. Maybe I should give Demyx a shot. He's nice, hot, talented, sweet, romantic. But I don't feel love when I'm around him. He doesn't give me the feeling that Riku gave me. Hhhuuuhh, I dunno wat to do? God help me._

Michelle then fell asleep. It was later at night that Leon heard something. It was something like screaming only softer. Then, Leons eyes were wide open. The soft screaming was coming from Michelle's room. He quickly jumped from his bed and dashed to Michelle's room. He jaggled the doorknob but it wouldn't open. He could hear Michelle panting heavily inside her room.

Leon decided to break the door open. _Okay, Leon.1, 2, 3! ._He kicked the door open. There, he saw Michelle on her bed, tossing and turning while breathing heavily. Leon rushed to her aid and tried to help her.

"Michelle, Michelle, are you alright?" asked Leon. Michelle just continued coughing and breathing heavily while holding her chest. Leon paniced. He didn't really know what to do. Then, he remembered the doctor gave him an injection syringe with some medicine. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed it. He filled the syringe with the medicine and slowly took Michelle's arm.

He slowly injected her with it and watched as she slowly lost conciousness. Finally, she stopped breathing heavily and was back to normal breathing. Leon heaved a sigh of relief. _Oh my god! That was so frightening. Imagine if I didn't come here in time. NO! Don't think that. As long as I'm around, nothing will happen to her. Man, its tough being a bodyguard to two girls. I wish I was never a secret agent. _Leon smiled at Michelle and left to his room to continue his deep slumber.

The next morning, Kairi woke up to the sound of her cellphone blaring beside her.

"Hello," mumbled Kairi.

"Kairi, wake up! Meet us at the mall! Fast. We have to be at the station at 8 so go get ready now!!" said Selphie and hang up. Kairi groaned and walked to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she was at the station. She saw her friends already there talking to an officer.

"You wanted proof well here it is," said Chleo while slamming a tape in front of him. "What's this?" asked the officer blankly.

"This is a tape showing that Phoebe is innocent!" said Chleo. The officer grabbed it and popped it into the DVD player. There, they saw the bitches talking to them. Everyone kept their eyes on Phoebe and this time, they saw a hand slipping a shirt into Phoebe's shopping bag.

"AHA! There,see. She didn't do it. Someone slipped it into her bag!" said Selphie.

"Wait, excuse me sir but could you turn the camera angle so we could see who it was?" asked Olette. The officer tried but only caught a glimpse of some blonde hair.

"It must've been one of the bitches! Could've been Cinderella or Aurora," said Namine.

"True, so will you kindly let our friend go?" asked Yuffie.

"Um, oh, fine! Wait here while I go get her," said the officer and left. Meanwhile, Phoebe was curled up into a ball on her 'bed'. "Wake up, Sanchez. You're free to go," said the officer.

"Finally, why so sudden?" asked Phoebe.

"You're friends brought proof today so it proved that you didn't steal. Go on,get outta here," said the officer. Phoebe ran to the mainhall and saws her friends there waiting for her. "Hey guys! Thanks so much for bailing me out. You guys are the best!" said Phoebe while hugging all of them.

"Thank Chleo the most. She managed to get the tape from the mall," said Kairi.

"It was nothing. I'd do anything to help my friends. Unless you ask me to eat something disgusting, do something dangerous and say something embarassing," said Chleo. The girls giggled. "Now if you girls don't mind, I wanna go back to the dorm and take a shower," said Phoebe. They agreed and drove Phoebe back to school.

When Phoebe reached her dorm, she slammed the door and went to her room. Zexion was at the sofa watching TV and was shocked by Phoebe's sudden reaction. He went to Phoebe's door and knocked on it. He could hear things being thrown and Phoebe screaming in frustration. Zexion opened the door and noticed the room was all messed up like a tornado was in it. "Whoa, Phoebe, guess you didn't have fun at you're sleepover?" asked Zexion.

"Sleepover? What sleepover?" asked Phoebe. "Well, I asked Michelle where you were and she said that you were sleeping over at Kairi's dorm," said Zexion. Phoebe groaned and threw a pillow on the floor. "You okay?" asked Zexion.

"Okay? Okay? Look at me! Do I look oky to you? Apparently you're blind!" said Phoebe. "Whoa, chill. Well, tell me what happened," said Zexion.

Phoebe heaved a sigh and began her story. "Me and the girls went shopping yesterday and we met Rinoa and her possy there. We talked, well, argued and then their newest member, Cinderella, came and hugged me. They left and so we did then the burglary alarm rang and I got blamed for shoplifting. I was sent to the police sation and they locked me up for the night," said Phoebe.

"So, you didn't shoplift, right?" asked Zexion.

"Of course I didn't. If I did, I'd still be in jail!"

"Okay, who shoplifted then?"

"I don't know. We only could see someone with blonde hair putting a shirt into my bag. Could've been Cinderella or Aurora,"

"WHAT! Why I oughta-, they shouldn't lock you up for something you didn't do. I'm going to the police station right now and have a word with the officer there," said Zexion anngrily while getting up.

"Don't bother Zexion. You'll get us into more trouble. Look,lets forget it," said Phoebe while cleaning up her room. "Yeah, you're right, we can get our revenge on the culprit later," said Zexion while helping Phoebe.

"We?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'll help you get revenge on them. We can do it together," said Zexion. Phoebe smiled. Zexion returned it. _Wow, she's actually quite pretty. And her eyes are so beautiful. Wait, what am I talking about? Do I like her? Or is this just a weird feeling? I don't know. Maybe I am in love. Wait, I can't love her, she has a boyfriend. But still...Urgh, I'm so confused._

"Um, Zexion, why are you staring at me?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, no reason, just wanna let you know that whatever you're doing and whatever you're going through, I'll always be here to lend a helping hand, okay?" said Zexion. Phoebe smiled and nodded.

Namine and Michelle were at the library studying for an upcoming exam. Then,Roxas came in. "Hey Namine, Michelle," said Roxas.

"Hey,"replied the two girls.

"Hey, Namine. Would you mind following me to our dorm. I have something to show you," said Roxas. Namine looked at Michelle and she nodded.

"Cool, see ya later Mitch," said Roxas and left with Namine. When they were reaching their dorm, Roxas covered Namine's eyes with a bandana. "Roxas, what are you doing?" asked Namine.

"Its a suprise. Don't worry. Just keep walking," said Roxas while holding her hand. Namine blushed but kept walking. When they stopped, Roxas let go of her hand. "Okay, you can take it off now," said Roxas. Namine did so and was 'shocked' to see a suprise in front of her. "Tada, Its a skateboard," said Roxas. Namine smiled and squeled. She ran and hugged Roxas. Roxas was a bit taken aback but returned the hug.

"Oh my god. Roxas, thanks for buying me this. How'd you know I wanted to skateboard?" asked Namine.

"I'm a skateboarder myself, right? I know when someone wants to ride one," said Roxas. Namine touched the skateboard and hugged it.

"Hey, Roxas, do you mind teaching me how to skateboard? I don't really know how," said Namine. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Get your gear ready oh and change into pants or something cause you can't really skateboard in a dress," said Roxas. Namine giggled and went to change. After a few minutes, both of them were at the park already. "Okay, Namine. I want to teach you how to ride first. Put you're left leg in front and you're right leg at the back. Like this," said Roxas. Namine slowly got on the board and did so. "Hey, I did it," said Namine.

"Great. Now put you're right leg on the pavement and push the ground with it," said Roxas. Namine did so and pushed hard causing her to fall.

"Namine are you okay?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, hey, no pain no gain right," said Namine. Roxas laughed and helped Namine.

"Okay, lets give it one more try. This time, I'll hold you're hand so you won't fall," said Roxas. Namine smiled and got back on her board. This time, with Roxas helping her, she was getting better.

"Hey, I'm doing it! I'm skateboarding!" said Namine. Roxas laughed at her reaction and decided to test her. He slowly let go of her hand. "Hey, Roxas, I'm gonna fall!" said Namine.

"No you won't. Just keep you're balance and you'll be fine," said Roxas. Namine was scared at first but did so. "Hey, Roxas! I'm skating by myself. This is so awesome!" said Namine looking at him.

"Namine, watch out for the-!" warned Roxas but it was too late. She bumped into a tree.Roxas ran to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Roxas. Namine got up while rubbing her head. "Rule number one in skateboarding, always look in front while skating," said Roxas while holding out his hand. Namine giggled and took his hand. "Hey, its getting late, wanna eat at a restaurant for dinner?" asked Roxas.

"Sure, I suddenly have a craving for pizza," said Namine. Roxas picked his up while Namine picked hers. "Lets go to Pizza Hut then," said Roxas and they left. When they reached their destinationthey saw Yuffie there. " Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Yuffie.

"What do you do when you go to a restaurant?" asked Namine. "Um, eat?" answered Yuffie.

"Well there you go," said Namine. They laughed. "Um….are you working here?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah my mum cut my allowance cause she thought I was spending too much money on ninja stuff. I can't help it," said Yuffie.

The blondes laughed and ordered their pizza. After they ate it, Namine looked at Roxas. "Hey, Roxas, do you mind following me to the docks, I just like to go there when I wanna clear my mind," said Namine.

"Okay," said Roxas and they went to the docks. There they sat down and stared into the night.

"Hey, Roxas, when you see the stars,what do you think of?" asked Namine. Roxas thought for a moment. "My dad used to bring me and Sora out to our backyard and stare at the stars for a while. He used to tell me that the stars are actually different types of worlds, all unique and special. He used to tell me stories about the worlds, there was one world where you got to fly, isn't that great?" said Roxas.

Namine giggled. "Well, when I look at the stars, each star represents a wish from a person. So whenever you make a wish, a new star forms," said Namine. Roxas smiled and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" asked Namine. "Making a wish so I can add more stars to the sky," said Roxas. Namine did the same thing. When both were done, they laughed and smiled at each other.

Then, Roxas stared at Namine. _Wow. Even in the dark, I can still see her beauty. Her eyes are so beautiful and pure. Her smile is so sweet. I can't deny it anymore. I love her. Why didn't I realise it earlier. Okay, I should stop staring. She'll notice. _Namine began to hum a tune. _Okay, Namine. Its now or never. Just say it. Roxas, I like you more than a friend. Oh, what am I saying. He doesn't have the same feelings for me. It might ruin our friendship if I tell him. _Roxas took one more look at Namine and noticed she was looking at him too.

He turned the other way and both of them blushed. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. "Namine?" said Roxas. Namine looked his way. He put his hand under her chin and his other one behind her head. Namine was shocked at this. Roxas then leaned near her face. Soon, his face was only inches away from hers. Namine knew what was coming next. Roxas's lips were just about to touch hers when he backed away. "Roxas?" asked Namine.

"Namine-I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what –ca-came over me," said Roxas looking the other way, blushing. Namine smiled at this. "Hey Roxas. I got something for you. Look at me," said Namine. Roxas hesitated but turned his head.

When Roxas was facing Namine, she crashed her lips on his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Roxas was shocked but responded to the kiss. Namine put her arms around Roxas and deepened the kiss and Roxas put his arms around Namine's waist. The kiss got more passionate and lovingly at the same time. Finally,when they broke apart. "Wow," said Roxas while panting.

"Yeah, wow," replied Namine. Roxas looked at her and gave her a short and gentle kiss. "I love you Namine," said Roxas.

"I love you too, Roxas," said Namine and kissed Roxas again.

"Hey, Namine. Do-do you-um-wanna be my...girlfriend?" asked Roxas nervously. Namine smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'd be honoured," said Namine and hugged Roxas. He returned the hug.

"Well, we better get going. Its nearly the end of curfew," said Roxas. Namine nodded and stood up. Then,Roxas picked her up bridal style. "Roxas, what are you doing?" asked Namine. "You're my girlfriend now. I'm not letting you walk on the ground. You're delicate feet will get dirty," said Roxas.

"I'm wearing shoes, ya know," said Namine. "You know what I mean," said Roxas and kissed her again. He then put her down and they rode on their skateboards back to school.

The next day, the gang were all at the spot except for Michelle and Phoebe. Michelle because she at a meeting with the dance comitee and Phoebe's at her drama club meeting. The gang were discussing bout the cousin's fight. "Okay, I'm sick and tired of seeing Michelle cry!" said Chleo. "Hey, seeing Phoebe cry isn't preety either," said Kairi.

"Okay, how the hell are we gonna get them together?" asked Tidus.

"The only way is for Michelle to forgive Phoebe. I mean, its unfair for Michelle to be doing this too her," said Zexion.

"Hello? Michelle has a right not to forgive her. No offense to Phoebe but I'd be mad like that too," said Olette.

"What? She didn't mean to, okay. She loves Riku and you can't control love!" snapped Selphie. "Oh yeah. Try imagining you just broke up with the guy you've been with at least a week and then you're cousin goes up to him and they couple.It hurts a lot!" snapped Chleo.

"Hey, it isn't Phoebe's fault. I asked her to be my girlfriend, I wanna move on with my life, ya know. I can't cling to Michelle," said Riku. "Wow, and I actually had some respect for you last time. I didn't know my best friend would be a bastard," said Sora.

"Hey, don't call Riku that! You're the one who's a bastard for thinking Michelle's right," said Roxas.

"Roxas! How could you? Michelle is getting hurt here. Phoebe should have some humanity in her to try and make it up to Michelle," snapped Namine.

"What? You think Phoebe's a monster or something? Phoebe's going through harder times than Michelle. In fact, I think Michelle's happy seeing Phoebe like that," said Kairi.

"Hey, Michelle is sick and suffering because of Phoebe. You don't know what its like to be waking up late at night, seeing Michelle choking and gasping for air. Apparently you don't even care!" said Leon.

"Wait, I believe Michelle's sickness doesn't have anything to do with Phoebe. She could be stressed from something else. You're just using Phoebe as an excuse to blame for Michelle's illness!" said Aeris.

"Oh, right. Michelle's sickness doesn't have anything to do wih her bitchy cousin backstabbing her!" snapped Yuffie. "Whoa, I think Michelle's overdoing stuff. She should forgive Phoebe. After all, it was kinda Michelle's fault for not trusring Riku," said Tidus.

"Hey, she saw a girl kissing the guy she loves. You'd be angry too right," said Hayner. "Yeah, but find out things first okay. No need to rush things. Michelle's acting like a selfish bitch!" said Cloud.

"WHAT! No she isn't! She's just terribly sick and her life's horribly ruined by a fking bitch called Phoebe," said Demyx. Just then, the door bursted open and they saw Michelle. "Please, stop fighting," said Michelle and fainted right there.

"Michelle!" said Namine and ran to her friends way. Kairi, Selphie and Aeris tried to go to Michelle but Chleo, Yuffie and Olette blocked them. "People that think this innocent girl is a bitch doesn't deserve to be near her," said Chleo. They glared at her and left the spot. So did Roxas, Tidus, Zexion, Cloud and Riku.

"Come on, lets take her to the nurses office to relax," said Sora and Demyx lifted her up. Meanwhile, Phoebe was just coming out when Chleo and Yuffie cornered her. "You happy now! Because of you, our happy group splited up cause some of them actually pities a bitch like you!" snapped Chleo.

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked Phoebe.

"Of course you don't know. All you know about is yourself!" said Yuffie.

"Hey! Don't come near her!" said Kairi. Selphie and Aries were behind her. Chleo and yuffie cracked their knuckles and left,smirking and glaring. "You okay?" asked Selphie. "Yeah, what did she mean by the gang fighting?" asked Phoebe. The girls told her the story.

She gasped and tears started forming. She ran away from them. "Phoebe!" called Kairi but she didn't turn back. Phoebe was lost. She didn't know what to do. _I don't get it. I don't want other people to get affected by my fight with Michelle. I have to clear things up with her. _Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," said Phoebe while wiping her tears. "Phoebe, you okay?" asked Zexion.

"Oh, Zexion, um, yeah," said Phoebe.

"You don't look okay, come on, lets go to the cafeteria. Maybe some tea might calm you down then you can tell me what happened," said Zexion while helping her. Once they were sitting while sipping tea, Zexion asked Phoebe again.

"Okay, tell me what happened,"

"I heard about the fight. I feel responsible for it. I don't want you guys to fight over me and Michelle," said Phoebe. "We're not fighting over you. Its just that some of the guys don't understand that its not you're fault," said Zexion.

"Yeah, but it is kinda my fault. I don't know, I just want all of this to be just a horrible nightmare," said Phoebe. "Hey, don't worry. I'll always stick by you're side to help you. I'm sure the others will think that they were wrong and we'll be together again," said Zexion. Phoebe smiled and hugged him.

Zexion was taken aback but returned the hug. "Thanks a lot Zexion," said Phoebe. Zexion smiled and released her. "Come on, lets go," said Zexion and they left. Before they did so, she received a call.

"Oh, excuse me, hello?" said Phoebe to her cell. Then her face turned pale. She dropped her phone. "Phoebe what's wrong?" asked Zexion. Phoebe looked at him with watery eyes and hugged him.

"Zexion, my...my...dad. He's...,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hey, sorry for another cliffhanger. Just had to do it. Anyways, I finally wrote a RoxasXNamine moment. Hop ya'll liked it. I finally realised I have been neglecting them. Thanks to my reviewers who reminded me. Anyways, **if you want to be in my next chapters disclaimer, review me and tell me who you want to do it with, **k? angelofsweetness, signing out!!!!


	12. Forgive and forget

A/N: Hello again,my lovely and faithful readers. Thank you so much for reviewing, you guys are the best. Make sure you keep on reviewing and I promise I'll update faster. Don't be lazy. You're reviews make me think my work is worthwhile. Anyways, reviewers, do the honours of the disclaimer!

Michelle: Okay, hey Moon n Sun, wanna do it together?

Moon n Sun: Okay.

Regenade Of Illumination: Oh no you don't. I'm doing it with Leon.

Zexion: Nu-uh. I'm doing it with XxMrs RadcliffexX.

InTheDarkWithRiku: Who said you guys get to do it. No way. I'm doing it with Riku.

Riku: Yeah, so buzz off.

Flower-Lady Aerith: Ahem, feeling left out. I should do it.

ScReAmofaBrOkEnAnGeL: No. no. no, I'm doing it with Sora so fuck off!

Xiamlliw: Hello? I'm doing it no matter what all of you say!

kairi-i-love-sora: Who the hell said you could do it? I'm doing it so go away!

Me: Will you all shut up and do it together or I swear I'll turn you all into gays and lesbians.

Everyone: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Me: Then work together.

Everyone: angelofsweetness does not own any of the KH fic or else she'd be filthy rich but she doesn't. She doesn't even have a dollar.

Me: Right. Hey! Whatever.On with the story.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Oh,excuse me,hello?" siad pHoebe to her cell.Then her face turned pale.She dropped her phone."Phoebe what's wrong?"asked Zexion.Phoebe looked at him with watery eyes and hugged him."Zexion.my...my... dad.He's...,".Zexion got worried."What's wrong with you're dad?".Phoebe hugged him tighter."He got into an accident and he's at the hospital now.He's on life support!"said Phoebe and bursted into tears.

Zexion looked down to her and stroke her hair. "Lets go to the hospital now," said Zexion. Phoebe looked at him and nodded. He took her to his car and they drove away. When they reached there, Phoebe ran to the registration counter. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Mr Carlos Sanchez's room is?" asked Phoebe. "Um, may I ask who you are?" asked the nurse.

"Oh, I'm his daughter,"

"And this youg man?" asked the nurse again. "Oh...he's my friend," said Phoebe.

"Okay, I'm sorry,but only people that are close to him can go visit him," said the nurse. "No, I meant he's...um...my boyfriend!" blurted Phoebe. Zexion stared at her in shock. Phoebe elbowed him. "Right honey pie,"

Zexion decided to play along so he put his arm around her. "Um...yeah. I'm her boyfriend," Both of them laughed nervously.

"Okay, he's in the Intensive Care Unit," said the nurse. Both of them thanked her and ran off. "So...I'm you're boyfriend now? What happened to Riku? I didn't know you'd lie," said Zexion.

"I-I wasn't really lying. You're a boy and my friend so you're my boyfriend," said Phoebe.

"Okay, then what's Riku?"

"He's my boyfriend boyfriend, you're my boyfriend guyfriend,"

"Oh...," Phoebe noticed he looked a bit down.

_Is it just me or does he sound sad? Wait! I can't be thinking about him now! I've got my dad to worry about._ When they reached his room, Phoebe barged in while panting. She looked up and saw her mother, grandmother and her uncle and aunt there. "Mum!" yelled Phoebe and ran into her arms. They embraced for a while. Phoebe was crying uncontrollably on her mothers chest. Her mother was patting her head.

"Its okay, honey. Your fathers going to be fine," assured her grandmother.

Phoebe broke the hug with her mother and embraced her grandmother. Phoebe then looked at her uncle and aunt. "Uncle Roberto, Aunt Danielle, I'm sorry about Michelle. You see-,"

Uncle Roberto hushed her. "Its okay Phoebe. Just worry about you're father now," said Aunt Danielle. Phoebe nodded and went to her father's side. She held her fathers hand and stroke her fathers cheek. Tears were still falling from her eyes. "How did this happen?" asked Phoebe.

They all started getting uneasy. "Its my fault," said Uncle Roberto.

"Roberto," said Aunt Danielle.

"No, Danielle. Its the truth. Phoebe, you're father came to my house today. He started scolding you're aunt for blaming you for Michelle's health so I obviously defended her. Apparently, our little squabble turned into a huge fight. No violence of course. Just a few cursing here and there. He then stormed out of our house in rage. That's the last time I saw him before he got into an accident. I guess he wasn't focusing on the road and lost control of the car. I feel so guilty,"

Phoebe got up and went to her uncle. She looked at him before pulling him into a tight embrace. "Its okay uncle. It wasn't you're fault. It was nobody's fault. It was just an accident," said Phoebe assuringly. Her uncle smiled and thanked Phoebe. "Phoebe? I'm so sorry for blaming you," said her aunt. Phoebe broke her hug with Mr Roberto and went to hug her aunt. "Its okay aunty. It was kind of my fault. I'm the one who should be apologising," said Phoebe.

"Its alright, love. All is forgiven," replied Aunt Danielle while stroking Phoebe's hair.

Phoebe then realised Zexion was outside the room. "Would you all excuse me for a while?" said Phoebe and left. She then saw Zexion on a chair playing with his fingers. "Zexion?" said Phoebe. Zexion looked up and walked to her. "Are you alright?" asked Zexion.

"Yeah. I'm fine," replied Phoebe. He took her hand and they both sat down. "Do you want me to call the gang?"asked Zexion. Phoebe nodded and Zexion took out her cellphone and dialed Riku's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Riku, hey, its me. I'm at the hospital with Phoebe now. Could you come with the gang now?"

"_What happened? Is she alright? Did something happen to her?"_

"Not her. Her dad. I'll explain when you get here. Just bring the gang and come here quickly,"

"_I'll be right there. Um, I'm only telling the Phobe supporters okay?"_

"Okay, see you soon,"

They both hang up. "The gangs on the way. Well, just the one's that are supporting you,"

Phoebe nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. Zexion put a comforting arm around her. "Hey, Zexion. Could you...um...call Michelle for me?" asked Phoebe.

"What? Why?"

"She's my family, Zexion. I can't just not tell her about my dad's condition. Please?" asked Phoebe making her puppy face.

"Alright," said Zexion while dialing Michelle's number. After a few minutes, Michelle finally picked up.

"_What do you want?" _Obviously she knew it was Zexion.

"Hey, I'm just calling you cause Phoebe wanted me to tell you that you're uncle's at the hospital,"

"_Uncle Carlos? What happened?"_

"He got into an accident. Just get here then you'll know more,"

"_I'll be right there,"_

After that they hung up. Phoebe smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Ahem?" They turned around and saw Riku there. Phoebe stood up and ran to hug Riku. They embraced for a while.

After they broke apart, the girls hugged Phoebe while saying comforting words. After a few minutes, Michelle reached the hospital. She asked for her uncle's location and ran there. When she reached her destination, the gang that defended Phoebe were there, glaring at her. Michelle just rolled her eyes and walked up to the door when Zexion blocked her.

"Don't you try anything funny in there," he said.

"What do you think I'll do? Kill my own uncle. That's some low thinking for a low person," replied Michelle and pushed his arm away.

She entered her uncle's room and saw half her family there. "Mom! Dad!" said Michelle and ran to her parents. They hugged and kissed their daughter. Michelle then went to her uncle's bed and sat beside him. She held his hand and started crying. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a while. I'll stay here and keep an eye on her," said Phoebe. So, the rest left, leaving the two cousins alone.

"Uncle Carlos, can you hear me? Please wake up. This is all my fault. I'm responsible for this. Please, wake up, please," said Michelle while crying.

Phoebe went up to her cousin and patted her back. "Its not you're fault Mitch. It was an accident,"

Michelle looked at her cousin with her emerald eyes,covered in tears. "How can you be so nice to me? After all I've done to you. I shouldn't get such kindness," said Michelle.

"Its nothing Michelle. 'm also at fault. You shouldn't take all the blame,"

"I'm sorry Phoebs. I guess I overreacted. I yelled at you and called you a bitch but instead, I acted like one. Please forgive me," said Michelle still in tears.

"There's nothing for me to forgive. I'm sorry that I accepted Riku's invite for me to become his gal. I guess I wasn't thinking about you and acted very selfish. I deserved to be hated by you. I was supposed to be comforting you not chasing after you're ex," said Phoebe. Michelle smiled and hugged her cousin.

"How about this? I forgive you and you forgive me then we act like nothing happened," said Michelle. Phoebe smiled and nodded. They broke apart and giggled like normal girls do.

"So, wanna tell the gang?" asked Michelle.

"Nah. Lets let them fight. Its kinda cute to see them like that. Cute in a weird way,"

"Well, our gang is weird. Weird in an awesome way," said Michelle and the two girls burst into giggles again. Meanwhile, Zexion's ear was glued to the door, eavesdropping on the cousin's conversation. He smiled when he heard them giggle. _Well, they're finally together. Wonder why they don't wanna tell the gang? Guess I need to play along._

"Hey, Zexion, what are you smiling about?" asked Riku who noticed the other silver haired one smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something," said Zexion while backing away from the door. Riku looked at him in a confused way. Then, Michelle and Phoebe left the room. The gang glared at Michelle as she came out. "Um, I'm gonna leave now since I'm getting major glares from certain people," said Michelle and slowly walked away.

"Are you okay? Did that witch hurt you?" asked Selphie while checking Phoebe.

"I'm alright Selph," said Phoebe while looking at Michelle walk away and smiled. "I'm alright,"

The next day, Phoebe went to visit her dad before school and found her mum and her grandmother waiting outside. "Hey mum, why aren't you inside?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh the doctors are checking you're dad. They just wanna make sure if he's out of danger already," said her mum. Just then, a doctor came out with a nurse while talking. "Excuse me doctor, is my husband safe?" asked Mrs Sanchez. The doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. Uh-oh. Bad sign.

"I'm sorry to say this. He's out of danger but he will be getting some difficulties moving his left arm," said the doctor. "You mean...he won't be able to use it?" asked Phoebe's grandmother, worried about her son's condition. "No, he can use it. But his muscles won't be moving as fast as it used to and he has to come for therapy on that," said the doctor. Mrs Sanchez started holding back her tears.

"Is...he awake?" asked Phoebe. The doctor nodded and walked away.

The three women went into the room, realising that Mr Sanchez was sitting on his bed.

"Dad!,"

"Honey!"

"My boy" said the three women together. "Hi ladies," said Mr Sanchez and was pulled into a group hug.

"Hey, I'm not fully healed ya know?" said Mr Sanchez. They laughed and let go. "So...how ya feeling?" asked Phoebe. "Great but my left arm feels a bit stiff," said Mr Sanchez. The women looked down.

"Its okay. The doctor already told me. Its a good thing I use my right arm to do most of my work I'm sure my left arm will heal. If you beautiful ladies keep on supporting and staying by my side,I t'll be no problema," said Mr Sanchez.

They laughed and Phoebe's mum kissed her husband on the lips. "Eww, seeing parents make out. Gross," said Phoebe.

"I seem to recall you kissing a certain silver-haired boy, young lady. Eww,gross," said her dad imitating Phoebe. They laughed and got into a group hug.

Meanwhile, Roxas was walking to Namine's locker. Eventhough the gang were fighting, they didn't want to ruin their relationship since they just started it. Anyway,he was walking and saw her at her locker. He slowly crept to her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Morning, honey bunny," said Roxas.

"Morning cutie pie," replied Namine. She turned around and kissed Roxas on the cheek. "Aww, is that all I get? How could you," said Roxas while pouting. Namine rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

He then took her by the hand and started to walk, ignoring people's whispers along the way. Suddenly, they saw Chleo and Yuffie talking and they were walking the blonde's way. "Oh shit! Chleo and Yuffie. Hide!" said Namine panicking and pushed Roxas into a room.

"Hey,Namie. I thought I saw you talking to that jackass Roxas. Where is he?" asked Chleo.

"Um..wha-what are you talking about? Ro-Roxas? Why...why would I be talking to him?" asked Namine while shaking.

"Chill, Namine. We were just asking. Lets go Chleo. See you later, Namie," said Yuffie and the two seniors left.

Namine heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly,a scream was heard and it came from the room where Namine pushed Roxas. Then,she heard a smack and a girl coming out of the room in rage. Namine gasped when she realised she had pushed Roxas into the girls bathroom! Roxas then came out with a red mark on his cheek.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" asked Namine. "I guess. Wow,girls can hit that hard? I'll make sure I don't make you mad. I don't wanna know how you slap," said Roxas and they laughed.

Meanwhile, Michelle was at her locker,getting her stuff ready. "Hey Michelle," said someone behind her.

"Oh, hey Demyx," replied Michelle.

"Listen, I was...um...wondering wether..you would..um..go out with me tonight?" asked Demyx hopingly. Michelle looked a bit shocked but smiled. "Sure. Pick me up at my dorm tonight? Say around 8?" asked Michelle. Demyx grinned and nodded. Michelle smiled and walked with Demyx to class.

Phoebe on the other hand was smiling and grinning to herself. She was so happy that her father wasn't in danger anymore and that Michelle and her were friends again. "Hey, Phoebs," said Zexion.

"Hey," said Phoebe,still grinning.

"Okay, why so happy? I have never seen you grin like that before. Spill,"

"Why should I tell you? I can grin all I want and no one can stop me," said Phoebe and stuck her tounge out. Zexion smirked and chuckled a bit.

Then, out of the blue, Phoebe hugged him. "Thanks Zexion. You're the best guyfriend a gal could have," said Phoebe. Zexion smirked and returned the hug. Just then,Riku was passing by and saw the two hugging. He quickly hid away. _What? Phoebe and Zexion hugging? Hmm, they have been doing that lately. Look at Zexion's face. I have never seen him so happy? Aww. Looks like Phoebe has an admirer. They look cute together._

Riku's smile then turned into a frown. _Wait! I'm supposed to be mad. Why am I not mad? She's my girlfriend for crying out loud. Why is my rage not rising?_

Suddenly, Michelle and Demyx passed by and he was trying to tickle her but she was running away from him and they were laughing and playing around. He finally caught her and she kissed him on the cheek. Riku's frown turned into a snarl. His rage was rising now.

_Why that good for nothing son of a bastard! How dare he-WAIT! I'm mad at Demyx for being with Michelle but I'm not mad at Zexion hugging Phoebe? That can only mean one thing .I still have feelings for Michelle. That also means I'm playing with Phoebe's feelings. Should I break up with her? No, I can't. I won't. I'm her boyfriend but I love her cousin. Urgh, I'm so confused!_

Riku banged his head on the wall and left while holding his head. Class was like normal. The gang were still fighting of course. Michelle and Phoebe would look at each other and smile when no one was looking. Finally, lunch came. The gang of course had to split up and sit at different tables. "So, how's you're dad?" asked Kairi. "He's okay. Not serious condition anymore," replied Phoebe.

"Hey guys, I just heard some cool news," said Selphie.

"What is it?" asked Kairi.

"Well, the cheerleading tryouts are coming soon and I'm going to audition!"

"Awesome, count me in," said Aeris. "Since when were you in cheerleading?" asked Cloud.

"I'm not. I just like acrobatics and cheerleading is all about spirit and I've got a lot of spirit,"

Cloud just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm auditioning for basketball. Heard the coach is Mr Cid this year," said Roxas.

"Oh man. He's one tough guy," said Tidus.

"Ah, no worries. I'm sure he's gonna be a great coach,"

Meanwhile, Michelle's supporters were also talking about the tryouts too. "I am so auditioning for futsal," said Chleo. "Count me in," said Michelle and hi fived Chleo.

"Me three," said Yuffie. They giggled. "Well, I'm trying out for Blitzball," said Demyx.

"Awesome, you're great at blitzball," said Namine. He just smirked. The auditions were after school so when the bell rang indicating the end of school, the students that were trying out went to the respected places.

Michelle, Chleo, Yuffie and Namine went to the field and saw Kairi there. They glared at her and she just looked away. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the losers society. I thought it was naptime for dorks at this hour," said Tifa. Arial was behind her and she just smirked. "Well, that means you should be heading home, Tifa. You don't wanna miss nappytime do ya," said Yuffie.

She scoffed and left with Arial. Paine was coming towards them. Obviously, she was gonna tryout.

"Hey, Paine," greeted Kairi. "Hey, Kai. Trying out?" asked Paine. Kairi nodded and they started warming up and stretching. Then,a blonde woman came up to them in gym clothes and a whistle around her neck. She blew the whistle and the girls trying out stood in a line.

"Okay, wimps. This tryout is not fun and games. This is serious buisness. I want girls who knows how to kick, score and goal. Got it? I'm you're coach, Coach Larxene. Now form a line and we'll start with penalty shots. Move!" said Coach Larxene and they lined up.

"Okay, I'll call ya names and you kick the ball to the goal,k? Okay, Kairi Sodanomi?" called the coach. Kairi went up front and got ready to kick. She ran towards the ball and kicked it as hard as she could and it landed perfectly in the goal. "Nice shot. Next,Chleo Allster!"

Chleo got up and ran to the ball and gave it a kick which scored a goal. "Great. Next, Yuffie Kisaragi," Yuffie went up and kicked the ball scored perfectly. "Nice. Arial Triton," Arial kicked the ball, missing it by a few feet. "Oh, never mind. Next time. Tifa Lockheart,"

Tifa came out and kicked the ball. The goalkeeper missed it by a few centremeters causing it to goal. "I see some nice talent. Next,Michelle Sanchez," Michelle went out and kicked the ball with all her might. It went into the goal perfectly. "Nice. At least there's some talent this year. Next,...,"

The tryouts went on. They had to be a goalkeeper, corner kicks, penalty shots and many more. Finally it was done. "Okay, thank you all for trying out. There were some with great talent and there were some who didn't have them. I'll post the results by tomorrow," said Coach Larxene and she left.

"Great tryout," said Michelle. "Thanks,"said Chleo, Yuffie and Namine at the same time. Kairi and Paine were talking about how fun the tryout was.

Meanwhile at the gym, Phoebe, Selphie and Aeris were getting ready for the cheerleading tryouts. "I'm so pumped up," said Phoebe. "Yeah, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader," said Selphie. Just then, they saw Olette and Rikku were giggling and laughing while doing some stretching. "Guess one of Michelle's supporters are trying out for cheerleading. Hopefully, she'll mess up and fail," said Selphie. She and Aeris giggled while Phoebe just smiled.

"Okay, Twilights. We're gonna start the auditions so get ready and good luck!" said a woman with orange hair.

"Who's the woman?" asked Olette. "Oh, that's Kim Possible. She used to be a crimefighter and she still is. Didn't know she teaches here," said Rikku. (A/N: Don't kill me for putting her. Hey, she's a disney character too, okay? And she is a cheerleader in her story. Please don't hate me)

Olette nodded. "Okay, lets start off with Selphie Tilmitt," said Kim. Selphie squealed and went to the centre. "Okay, Selphie. I want you to do the school chant and cartwheel with two frontflips, then do a split, okay?" ordered Kim. Selphie nodded and got ready. Soon, some music came and Selphie started the chant.

**T-W-I Light,**

**We are the best, ya know that's right,**

**We're Twilight Cats, we are the best,**

**We will fight till we beat the rest,**

**Go Twilight Cats!**

After that, she did the routine and landed the split perfectly. Kim applauded. "Well done. Alright, next is Phoebe Sanchez," Phoebe went to the centre kind of nervous.

"Okay, Phoebe, I want you to do a handstand with a backflip then a frontflip with a split together," said Kim. Phoebe nodded and the music started. She said the chant and did what Kim ordered her to do. When she did the split, Kim clapped. "Spanking. Next up, Aeris Gainsborough," Aeris nervously ran to the centre.

"Okay, Aeris. Do three frontflips and one double flip at the end. Then do two backflips and lastly, a split," said Kim.

Aeris agreed and the music began. The chant was said and she did the routine. She did it perfectly causing Kim to applaude foer her. "Bravo, next, Olette J.Valentine," said Kim. Olette got to the centre and stood there. Kim instructed her to do a fronflip a cartwheel and a double flip. Then, a backflip with a split at the end. The music started and Olette stated chanting the chant. She did the routine with excellence and earned an applause from Kim Possible.

"Awesome, okay, next...,"

Finally, the tryouts were done. Kim went to the centre with a piece of paper. "All of you were great but I can only choose 8 girls. I'll post the results tomorrow so you can see it at the notice board. Please and thank you,"

Olette and Rikku were chating away while Phoebe, Selphie and Aeris were still doing tricks. Then, Rinoa, Aurora and Cinderella came up to them. "I wonder why they let nerds, dorks and geeks audition for the cheerleading? They so suck at it. Especially, these three," said Rinoa. The other skanks laughed.

"Oh, you're mistaken, Rinoa. I wonder why they let sluts, skanks and bitches audition for cheerleading. They seem to ruin the fresh air," said Selphie. Phoebe and Aeris just giggled. They continued doing tricks when Cinderella stuck out her leg while Phoebe was doing a handstand causing her to fall. "Woops. Guess I should watch where I put my leg," said Cinderella and walked away with the other bitches.

"Phoebs, are you okay?" asked Aeris. Phoebe nodded. "Why those bitches! Someone oughta punch her," said Selphie.

"No use, Selph. It'll just waste you're energy and time," said Phoebe while wiping some blood off her nose. "Yeah, true. Hey, lets go see how Kairi did," said Aeris. The two nodded. "So, why aren't you hanging out with the others?" asked Rikku.

"Um, we're sorta fighting," said Olette. Rikku nodded and they continued talking.

Basketball tryouts were about to start. Sora, Hayner and Leon were warming up while Roxas, Riku and Cloud were stretching. Suddenly,a whistle was heard. "Okay, Twilights. Tryouts for basketball start now!" said a man with blonde hair. The boys lined up. "My name's Cid. Call me Coach Cid. I'm the coach for basketball so if you don't think you're good at this sport, leave now or I'll make you," said Cid. The boys fell silent.

"Good, lets start shooting some hoops," said Cid and they started.

After a few hours, tryouts were done. Sora, Hayner and Leon were wiping their sweat and Roxas, Riku and Cloud were talking to the co-coach. "Okay, wimps. I'll post the results on the notice board tomorrow. Hit the showers, soldiers. Now move, move, move!" said Coach Cid. The boys quickly scurried to the showers. "Geez, what is he? A seargent or something?" asked Roxas.

"Well,he used to be one. He retired after he protected his last country against the enemy. I think it was in Hollow Bastion," said Cloud.

"I think I read about that once. It was against an army of heartless's or something," aid Riku. Cloud nodded. "Yeah, those things are cute on the outside but they're little monsters on the inside,"

Riku and Roxas laughed and kept walking to the showers. (A/N: Sorry I didn't detail the tryouts for basketball. Its just that I have never seen tryouts for basketball and Blitzbull-duh-! Anywayz, tryouts for basketball and blitzball will not be detailed. Please forgive me!)

Zexion was getting tired of waiting for the coach to arrive. He saw Tidus and Wakka playing around while Demyx was on the phone. Irvine, Rai, Leslie and Xaldin were there, the official bastards of the school. Guess they were trying out to improve their popularity or get more chicks to be attracted to them. Finally, the coach came. He was carrying a few balls. "Sorry I'm late. Had trouble locating the balls. Anyway, let the tryouts begin. Oh, let me introduce myself first. I am Auron. Call me Coach Auron," said the man.

He showed them how to play and the rules. When everyone understood, he divided them into groups and they started playing. Hours passed by like mintues. Tryouts were officially over. "Nice job. All of you. Results will be posted tomorrow. See the team next week. Dismiss," said Coach Auron and left. Zexion grabbed his towel and started drying himself. He put on back his shirt and jeans and went to school. He was a bit exhausted from tryouts so he decided to go back to his dorm and relax.

When he came into his dorm, the first thing he saw was Phoebe on the sofa with a notebook and crumpled papers around her. "What are you doing?" asked Zexion. Phoebe glanced up at him. "I'm trying to plan my revenge on Cinderella. She's such a bitch. I want to get the perfect revenge on her but all my ideas suck. Maybe I should ask Chleo's help. She's good at evil stuff,"

"Look, Phoebs. If you pull a prank on Cinderella then you're just as bad as her,"

"I know, its just that I feel like I want revenge,"

Zexion went to the couch and sat beside her. "Well, if you really want revenge on that slut, I can give you an idea," said Zexion.

"I'm all ears," replied Phoebe. Zexion began telling her the prank. "So, what do you think?" asked Zexion after he was done. Phoebe stroked her chin with her fingers and grinned evilly. "Perfect," was her answer. Zexion and her then smirked and grinned, eager for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Chleo, Yuffie and Michelle had gone to the bar to drink a few beers. "Oh shit, I gotta go. Need to get ready for my date with Demyx. See ya," said Michelle as she quickly drank her beer and left.

"I gotta chow first too Chleo. Need to start on that fucking project. Later, girl," said Yuffie and skipped out off the bar. Chleo smiled and continued drinking. She then remembered that her dad warned her not to drink so much but she was stubborn so she kept on drinking.

15 glasses later, Chleo started feeling light-headed. She got woozy and dizzy. Suddenly, she saw a figure sitting beside her. He took the drink from her hands. "Hey, what the fuck?" asked Chleo anggrily. She looked at the guy and noticed it was Leon.

"Oh, hi," said Chleo.

"Chleo, enough. Lets go back to school. I'll walk you home,"

"I drove here ya know. Go away. I wanna drink more," said Chleo, obviously drunk.

"Chleo, enough. I'm taking you home," said Leon and pulled on Chleo's hand.

"Let me go you bastard. I said I'm not done. I wanna drink. Leave me alone or buy yourself a drink and party with me," said Chleo. Leon heaved a sigh. "I tried to be nice but you just pushed me, Chleo. Sorry," said Leon and lifted Chleo up by the waist and put her on his shoulders.

"Hey! Let me go! You are so dead when I'm through with you! I said put me down, you bastard! Now! I'm talking to you. Put me down NOW!!" whined Chleo while hitting his back. Leon just jerked up his shoulder causing her to bounce a bit.

They walked out of the restaurant and headed towards school. "What about my car, genius?" asked Chleo. "Don't worry. I'll come get it after I send you to you're room. Maybe. If I'm not lazy. Which might happen. I'm a bit tired so I'll pick it up say tomorrow,"said Leon.

"WHAT! No way! I am not leaving my black convertible, custom made, on a street. What if it gets hungry? What if its gonna be lonely? No! My baby!" whined Chleo. Leon rolled his eyes and bounced Chleo again.

When they were reaching the school, Leon finally heard some light snores. He turned his head and found Chleo asleep. He smiled. _She's so peaceful and quiet when she's asleep. Not to mention pretty too. What am I saying? I know my feelings for her already. I like her. As in like like. But I can't like like her. God, its complicating._

Leon went inside the school and walked to the elevator. He then brought her to her dorm and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Riku was there. "Hey, wassup?" asked Riku.

Leon jerked his head to Chleo, which was still on his back. "Um, what did you do to my sister?" asked Riku. "Nothing. She was drinking and got drunk so I brought her back here," said Leon. Riku grinned. "What were you doing there in the first place?"

Leon looked a bit shocked. "I was...um...just passing by. Then,I saw her,"

"Uhuh, that's what they all say," said Riku mischievly. Leon just smiled weakly. "Well, come on in," said Riku while opening the door wider.

Leon put Chleo on the couch. He wiped some of her hair away from her forehead and smiled. "Hey, I'm going out for a smoke. Take care of my sis and be nice you two," said Riku while grabbing his pack of cigarettes and carkeys.

"Its pass curfew. You can't go out,"

"So? Never stopped me before. I have my ways of sneaking out. See ya later," said Riku while grinning and left. Leon smirked and looked back at Chleo. _Okay, what to do with you now? What do you do when someone gets drunk? Oh yeah, coffee._

Leon got up and went to the kitchen. He made two cups of coffee and a bowl of hot water and a cloth. He placed the items on the table in front of the couch and sat down beside Chleo. He put some water on the cloth and placed it on her forehead. He smiled and stared at her face.

"Oh, forget it. I don't care about the FBI rules. I don't give a damn if I'm her bodyguard and not more than that. I love her no matter what. She's worth losing my job. She's worth it," said Leon and leaned near Chleo's face. His lips finally met hers but it only lasted for about 2 seconds. Suddenly,Chleo's eyes opened and she got up. "Ch-Chleo,you're awa-,"

Chleo cut his words with her fingers on his lips and she put her arms around his neck. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, a long one. Leon was taken aback but put his arms around her waist and deepened it. He opened his mouth, letting her tounge enter.

She got the message and let her tounge slide in. Leon then put one of his hands on behind her neck and pushed her nearer to him. Finally,they broke apart. She smiled and Leon grinned.

"Ch-Chleo, are you okay?" asked Leon. She nodded. Leon then remembered what he said about the whole FBI thing. "Um, Chleo. Did you hear what I said before we kissed?" asked Leon. She shook her head and stared at him in confusion.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Is that for me?" asked Chleo pointing to the coffee.

"Um, yeah. I made it. Drink it. It will lessen you're headache," said Leon while handing her the mug. She took it and sipped it quietly. Leon gulped down his. She stared at him in confusion. "What? Coffee tastes good after a sweet kiss,"said Leon. Chleo laughed and drank hers finish. After she was done, she go up and stretched. She then looked at Leon. "Hey, lets go to the balcony for some air,"

Leon nodded in agreement and followed her to the balcony. There, they stared at the stars in silent. He then gave her his jacket that he was wearing. "What's this for?" asked Chleo. "You look cold. Plus,it looks nice on you," replied Leon. Suddenly, a shooting star passed by.

"Hey, look! A shooting star! Lets make a wish," said Chleo and closed her eyes. Leon smiled and went near her. He cupped her face and kissed her. She opened her eyes in shock but returned it. Just as they were about to go further, there came a cough. They broke apart and saw Riku there smirking.

"I told you to play nice. Guess I can't leave you two alone for a minute," said Riku and walked in between the two of them. Chleo cursed under her breath while Leon blushed a bit.

"Um..I gotta go Chleo. Michelle's going out on a date and I have to take care of the dorm. See ya," said Leon and walked away.

"Wait! Michelle's going out? With who?" asked Riku.

"Oh, she said she was going out with Demyx," Riku's face turned red. Chleo giggled a bit.

"Ooo. Riku. Looks like you have some competition," said Chleo. "What? Wha-What do you mean? I-I don't care who she dates. She can date Demyx. I-I don't give a heck," said Riku. Leon and Chleo laughed. "Yeah, right. Okay, I gotta go. Its nearly 8," said Leon and wanted to leave.

"Oh, Leon! You're jacket!" said Chleo while taking it off. He stopped her. "No, keep it. It looks great on you. Make you look even more pretty," said Leon and winked at her. She smiled and he left. She then turned around and walked up to Riku and slapped his head. "Ow, what was that for?" asked Riku.

"You...You ruined a perfectly good moment!"

Riku laughed nervously. "Hehe...sorry," Chleo grabbed a newspaper and rolled it and started running after Riku while hitting him. Riku shouted in pain and kept defending himself with random things. Finally, Chleo dropped the newpaper and started poking him. He ran away from her and landed on the couch.

She got on top of him and started poking his weak spots. He started laughing and trying to stop her. "Haha. Feel the wrath of my poking fingers," said Chleo evilly.

"Stop! You...know I...can't stand...you're...pokes..," said Riku between laughs. Chleo stopped and got off him.

"So, are you going to do something?"asked Chleo while fixing up her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Duh, I'm talking bout Michelle and Demyx. You should go spy on them,"

"Why would I do that?"

"I know you still like Michelle. You suck at lying. Guess my lessons of teaching you how to lie failed. Go and spy on Michelle. You'd better hurry," said Chleo and flipped through a magazine. Riku bit his lip and thought about it. He then stood up and grabbed his keys and left. Chleo smiled and touched her lips. _That was the best kiss ever. I wonder what he meant what he said before we kissed. Whatever. I just care that we did! _She continued smiling and focused back on her magazine.

Michelle was getting ready for her date. She decided to wear a black sleveless tee with a white mini skirt and a white bandana. She put on some light makeup and a pair of white long earrings. After she was done, she checked her watch. "Where is that Leon? Demyx will reach here anytime and I can't just leave the dorm,"

Suddenly,the door bursted open. "Sorry I'm late Mitch. I had some stuff to do," said Leon.

"Whatever. Demyx will reach here anytime and I need you to cover for me if anyone asks me where I am,"

The doorbell rang. Michelle opened it and her face was covered with roses. "Oh, Demyx. How'd you know that red roses were my favourite flowers?" said Michelle while taking the bouquet.

"Lucky guess," replied Demyx and took Michelle's hand.

"Bye, Leon. I'll be back late maybe," said Michelle and left with Demyx. They crept out of the school towards the carpark. "Wait! Don't we have to drive by the guard ?" asked Michelle. "Don't worry. I paid the guard not to tell. We won't need to worry about him," replied Demyx. Michelle smiled and followed him.

Demyx unlocked his dark blue convertible and both of them hopped in. He then started the car and drove away. "So, where are we going?" asked Michelle.

"Oh, its a suprise. Don't worry,its a cool place," said Demyx and sped off. They finally reached a restaurant which looked empty. Michelle took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. Demyx walked up to her and held out his arm for her to hold. Michelle did so.

They walked into the rstaurant and inside it was empty. "Um, Demyx, why is the restaurant empty?" asked Michelle. "Oh, my dad owns a few restaurants and this is one of them. He let me have this restaurant to myself for tonight so this is our restaurant. Lets sit," said Demyx and brought her to a table. He sat Michelle down and went to his seat. Later, a waiter came with two menu's. "Good evening, sir. What would you and this beautiful madmoiselle like for tonight?" asked the waiter in a french accent.

"Ahh, Firmin. I'd like the chicken, duck, es cargo, spaghetti and the special and bring a bottle of champagne please?" said Demyx and handed him back the menu's. "But of course sir," said Firmin and left to the kitchen.

"Hey, I don't think I can eat that much," said Michelle.

"Oh trust me. Once you've tried the food, you'll want more," said Demyx and they laughed. After a few minutes, waiters came out of the kitchen carrying trays of food and placed them on the table.

One of the waiters came and started pouring food on Michelle's plate. Michelle stared at the food in awe and started eating. "Mmm, this food's great. I'm so telling my dad about these restaurants," said Michelle.

"What does you're dad do?" asked Demyx.

"Oh, my dad owns a famous spanish restaurant here. Maybe you've heard of it. Its called Las Carratas,"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, my dad says that's one of the most successful and finest restaurants in the world. There are lots of them around the world, right?"

"Yup. There's at least one in every country," said Michelle while eating.

"Wow. No wonder you're rich," said Demyx. Michelle laughed and drank some champagne. After they finished, a group of vialonists and chello players came out and sat down on the stage. They started playing. Demyx stood up and held out his hand for Michelle to take. "May I have this dance?"

Michelle looked at him and nodded. They danced for a while, enjoying the music. They're bodies swayed to the music.

He then dipped Michelle and placed a rose in her mouth. She smiled and they danced again. Meanwhile, Riku was outside, looking through the glass window. _Why that bastard! How dare he dance with Michelle. I'm much better than that guy. Sure he's rich, handsome, athletical but what am I? Piece of rubbish? I don't even know what I'm doing here. I should just go home._

Riku turned away but looked back when Michelle snuggled into Demyx's chest. Something forced Riku to look at them.

Finally, they finished dancing. "Before we go, how about we share a little dessert," said Demyx and they went back to their table. Then,a waiter came back to their table carrying two sundaes. "Oh my god! Chocolate sundaes are my favourite dessert. How'd you know?" asked Michelle while taking a bite. Demyx just smiled and ate his. Suddenly, Michelle felt something weird in her mouth. She spitted it out and wiped the icecream away and stared at it in shock.

"Oh my god! Its a ring!" squealed Michelle. Demyx smirked and acted suprise. "Really? Well what do you know,"

Michelle looked at him in suspection. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Demyx stood up and knelt down in front of Michelle. He took the ring from her. "Michelle, there's something I need to tell you. We've known each other for quite some time. The thing is, my feelings for you changed. I want to be more than friend because... Michelle Sanchez, I love you. I love you so with all my heart,"

Michelle looked shocked. She was speechless. "Michelle, will this ruin our friendship? I mean if you still wanna be friends I'm okay with it. I just want you to thi-," Demyx's words were interupted by Michelle's lips crashing down on his. He deepened it and held Michelle's face. Michelle put her arms around him and they kissed passionately. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I-I love you too Demyx,"

Demyx looked a bit shocked but returned the smile. He took Michelle's hand and held the ring in his other.

"Michelle, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Demyx.

"Uh, Demyx. Its not like we're getting married or anything. You don't have to buy me a ring,"

"Oh this isn't a normal ring. This is a promise ring. It is a symbol of my love to you. So, do you agree?" asked Demyx. Michelle slowly nodded and let Demyx wear the ring on her finger. She then kissed him again and gave him a hug. He carried her bridal style and walked out of the restaurant.

Riku quickly scurried away, his heart broken hearing Michelle's words. _She loves him? Wow. I never thought that would happen. Now I've lost her for good. Huh, guess I'd better head back ._Riku then walked back to his car, in sadness and depression.

After a few seconds later, the newly couple came out too. They got back into Demyx's car and they drove back to the school. He sent Michelle back to her dorm and kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you," said Demyx and gave her another kiss. "I love you too Demyx. Night," replied Michelle and went into her dorm.

There, Leon was at the couch, sleeping. Michelle smiled and walked up to him.

"Leon, Leon, wake up," said Michelle while gently shaking him. Leon slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. "Were you waiting for me?" asked Michelle. He nodded. "What time is it?"

Michelle looked at the watch and told him it was nearly midnight. "What! And you're only coming back now? That's it. No more late dates for you," said Leon playfully. Michelle giggled and punched him on the arm softly.

"Hey, you broke my arm. I needed that for basketball," said Leon sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a quick shower and hit the hay. Goodnight," said Michelle and walked to her bedroom. "Night. Don't dream of Riku,"said Leon.

"Oh haha. Right," said Michelle and closed her door. Leon smirked and went to his dorm. Both of them will sleep and get a trip to dreamland with a happy face.

The next day at school, Zexion was at his locker when Phoebe came up to him carrying a bag. "You got the stuff?" asked Zexion.

"Yup, got everything in here," said Phoebe pointing to the bag.

"Good, operation payback will begin at lunch,"

Phoebe grinned evilly and gave the stuff to Zexion. "Come on, we'd better set up the traps when everyone's not there," said Zexion and he and Phoebe headed towards the cafeteria.

Lunch came faster than you can say meatloaf suprise. Zexion and Phoebe dashed to the cafeteria faster than anyone else. "Okay, lets start in 3, 2, 1...go!" said Zexion and just as planned, the bitches came into the cafe on time. Zexion smartened himself up and walked to Cinderella. "Hey, sexy. How bout having lunch with me today?" asked Zexion seductively. Cinderella looked a bit shocked but smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. Lets go. See ya later gals," said Cinderella and they went to the table.

"Here, let me get that for you, babe," said Zexion and pulled out a chair for her. "Why thank you Zexion," said Cinderella and sat down. But as soon as she did, a fart sound could be heard. Cinderella looked shocked and pushed her chair back. Just as soon as she did that, a bucket of slime fell on top of her. She screamed trying to wipe away the slime but it covered her eyes so she didn't know where she was going so she slipped on a banana skin and fell on top of a pizza. She slowly got up and pulled the pizza from her butt.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed but the one who laughed the most was Phoebe. "You! You little whore! You did this!" yelled Cinderella accusingly. "Me? Why would an angel like me do that?" asked Phoebe.

"You fucking bitch! You should burn in hell! You planned this didn't you?"

"No, actually Zexion did. He planned the whole thing. But this is my idea," said Phoebe and pulled a string near her and down came some sticky glue on top of her with some feathers flying down. Now,she looked like a real live chicken.

"Today's special, Bitch chicken," said Phoebe. Now everyone was laughing at her, even the bitch crew. Cinderella was crying and ran to the bathroom with her crew following her. Phoebe went to Zexion and hi fived him. "We did it! Well, you did it!" said Zexion.

"No! We did it!" said Phoebe and took his hand. "Follow me,"

Zexion just followed her orders and was dragged by her to her locker. She opened it and handed Zexion a box. "What's this?" asked Zexion.

"Well, its a thank you gift. You helped me with the prank so I bought you a little something,"

"You didn't have too. I did it cause you're my friend," replied Zexion. "It was nothing. Go ahead. Open it," said Phoebe. Zexion smiled and ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing a box with a chain and a key on it.

"Oh, Phoebe. Its...its...wicked awesome!!" said Zexion and wore it. "That key can open something important. I won't tell you what it is but you'll find out one day," said Phoebe.

Zexion smiled and then he hugged her. "Thanks Phoebe," Phoebe was a taken aback but returned the hug and smiled. "No. Thank you for planning and helping with my revenge. You're the best ya know?" said Phoebe.

"I try," replied Zexion. She smiled at him. He returned it. _Wow, she's so beautiful when she smiles. I'm glad I could make her smile. That's it. I can't take it anymore. I admidt it. I love her! God, I love her so much. If only she wasn't taken, I'd take her and make her smile 24/7. But unfortunately she does. Even if she didn't have one, she doesn't love me. To her, I'm just a ...friend. Get a grip, Zexion. She's an angel and you're nothing. But one day, I'm gonna walk up to her and say 'Phoebe, I love you'_

"Zexion? Hello? You home?" asked Phoebe waving her hand in front of him.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" asked Zexion.

"I asked you if you wanted to come with me to the spot? Lets go get the others," said Phoebe. Zexion nodded and followed her. They met up with the others and made their way to the spot. There,they met Michelle and her half of the possy. "You!" said both teams at once. "What are they doing here?" asked Chleo. "Us? What are you guys doing here?" asked Tidus.

"Enough! Lets end this!" said Michelle and walked in front. So did Phoebe. They glared at each other for a while and then they smiled. Both of them then giggled and hugged each other. The gang looked at them in confusion.

"Did I miss something here? I thought we were fighting?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, well, see, remember when my dad got into the hospital?" asked Phoebe.

The gang nodded. "Yeah, me and Phoebe made up there. Guess we were too busy so we didn't tell you guys. Sorry," said Michelle. The gang stared at each other in silence.

"Urgh, I can't take this anymore," said Kairi and walked up to Namine. "I'm sorry, Namie. I should'nt have let a silly squabble ruin our sister relationship. Forgive me?" asked Kairi. Namine smiled and nodded. She then hugged her sister and apologised too. Soon, the whole gang started apologising to each other.

Some were shaking hands, some were hugging, some were even crying and some were patting each others backs. The Phoebe supporters apologised to Michelle for backstabbing her and calling her bad names and stuff and the Michelle supporters apologised to Phoebe for calling her a bitch and all. After they finished apologising, they talked about school and stuff. Suddenly, Demyx saw Riku looking at Michelle. He grinned and went to Michelle and held her by the waist. He then dipped her and gave her a long kiss.

The whole gang gasped, except for Riku. He just looked away. Finally,they broke apart. "Demyx! How dare you kiss my cousin! I swear I'm gonna pummel you," said Phoebe while rolling her sleeves. Just then Michelle put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. The gang gasped again, this time, Riku too.

"Mi-Michelle, wha-what are you doing?" asked Chleo. "Did you eat something wrong?" asked Namine. "Did this fella give you somekind of drug?" asked Selphie. Michelle laughed.

"No, see, me and Demyx...well...we're a couple now,"

Everyone gasped again. The couple just smiled and grinned. After they got over they're shock, they congratulated the couple. "Well, since they confessed, I guess we should too. Me and Namine are dating and a couple," said Roxas, beaming. The gang gasped and congratulated them too. "How could you not tell me?" said Kairi. "We were fighting remember," said Namine

"Oh yeah," said Kairi and they giggled.

"I see you never told you're twin huh? Seems like we're not as close as we used to," said Sora. "Don't be silly, bro. We were having a fight remember?" said Roxas. Sora grinned and hi fived his brother.

"Congrats bro,"

After they all finally relaxed, there came a knock from the door. "I'll go see who it is," said Michelle. She went to the door and opened it. "Excuse me, I'm a bit lost. Would you mind dircting me towards the headmaster's office, please," said a voice.

Michelle just stared at him in shock. "Mitch, who is it?" asked Phoebe and went to her cousin. She too stared at him in shock. "Um...g..gu...guys,"said the two cousins. "What is it?" asked Hayner. They all went to the door and gasped in shock. Their guest was...

Well, there ya go. Sorry I'm updating slow. I guess I've been busy with school and stuff. But now the vacations are here so I can post the next chapter faster. Wonder who the guest is? Review and you'll find out. Till the next chapter, byez!!!!


	13. Hottie Hot Hottie

A/N: Hey you guys. Thanks for the reviews. I am really sorry if I have been updating slow. I promise I'll try to update faster. I realise now that I have been neglecting a lot of couples, especially Sora and Kairi. But don't worry. You guys are going to see plenty of SoraxKairi in this chapter. I would like to thank **Xiamlliw, InTheDarkWithRiku, XxMrs RadcliffexX, Kairi159, Regenade Of Illumination **and finally, **Ellie0223.** for all their lovely reviews!! You guys rock! Okay, KH cast, do the disclaimer!!

KH Cast: Yay for us!

Me: Take it away guys.

Sora: Okay, gang. Ready? 1. 2. 3, GO!

KH cast: angelofsweetness does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. She just has the CD's and her plot paper! Yes, her plot paper!

Me: (swt)

KH cast: And she only owns her Original Characters.

Michelle: Yay!That's me!

Me: Wait! There's something wrong! Terribly wrong!

Riku: What is it?

Me: You guys aren't fighting. Wow. That's a first.

Hayner: What? You want us to fight? That can be arranged.

-characters and OC's start fighting-

Me: Wait! I didn't mean it! Oh forget it! On with the story -characters continue their fight in background-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Excuse me, I'm a bit lost. Would you mind directing me towards the headmaster's office, please," said a voice.

Michelle just stared at him in shock. "Mitch, who is it?" asked Phoebe and went to her cousin. She too stared at him in shock. "Um...g..gu...guys," said the two cousins.

"What is it?" asked Hayner. They all went to the door and gasped in shock.Their guest was...

A total hottie. He had brown hair with a well built body. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt but the two top buttons were unbuttoned so they could see his well tanned skin. His clothes were oddly similar to what pirates would wear. The gang were all staring at him in shock. "Um, not to be rude or anything but why is everyone staring at me? Do i have something on my face?" asked the man. The gang quickly got out of their trance except for Kairi and Phoebe.

"Um, not to be impolite but are you some sort of pirate?" asked Roxas.

"Why yes. I'm a pirate. How'd you know?" asked the man.

"Well, you sort of have the pirate look," said Sora. The man laughed.

"I see. Teenagers now aren't as stupid as the crew back on the Black Pearl,"

"Wait, did you say Black Pearl?" asked Tidus. The man nodded.

"Whoa. Wicked awesome. I read in an article that the famous Jack Sparrow is the captain of the Black Pearl,"

The others all oooed and aaahed in awe. "Oh, Sparrow? He's more of a coward than a captain. But he's a captain nonetheless. I'm Will, Will Turner. Perhaps you have heard of me?" asked the man. Tidus nodded.

"I've read all about you're adventures with Captain Jack. I liked the part where you met Davey Jones. That was wicked cool," Will laughed and smiled. Kairi and Phoebe were just swooning over him. "Anyway, I will be teaching here for a few months so I was wondering wether you could kindly direct me to the principal's office. I would seem that me and my friends are lost," said Will.

Phoebe and Kairi's eyes widened. "We'll take you there!" said the two girl's together. The gang stared at them.

"I mean,we just like helping teachers, ya know," said Kairi. Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Helping teachers? Oh haha. You guys despise teachers. Remember our science teacher, Mr Donald, you guys were like fuck that duck. Remember?" said Selphie. Kairi and Phoebe slapped their foreheads. Mr Turner just stared at the group in confusion.

"Um, I don't intend to interupt but I really need to see the principal," said the brown haired man. Phoebe grabbed one of his arms and Kairi took the other one. "Lets go then. See ya later guys," said Phoebe and they left. Riku, Zexion and Sora just glared at Mr Turner. As they were walking towards the principals office, the girls were just staring at him in awe. Kairi was studying his unique features.

_Oh my god! Is he the cutest thing ever or what? I can't believe I'm actually holding his hand. His skin is so smooth. This guy might be my favourite teacher._

Phoebe was staring at him too. _I don't think anyone can get as cute as him! He is like a total cutie. Oh my god! He is perfect. His brown hair, his brown eyes, his smooth skin, eeeeeeeeee, he is perfect. There's nothing more to say. He is p-e-r-f-e-c-t_

"Why do people stare at me? Is it a tradition in this school to stare at new teachers?" asked Mr Turner. Kairi giggled after that. "Maybe, its because you're such a total hottie," whispered Phoebe and Kairi at the same time.

"What?" asked Mr Turner.

"Nothing," replied the two girls with an innocent look. "Okay...lets go meet my friends first," said Mr Turner and they kept on walking. People that passed them stared at him in shock, whispers and giggles could heard from around them. Obviously they were talking about the pirate. Phoebe and Kairi were happily holding his hands and walking with pride.

_Oooh, look at me! I'm holding a hottie! I'm holding a hottie! And guess who is. He is a pirate! Oh yeah, he is a pirate! _thought the two girls in a sing song voice

"Elizabeth, Jack, these two ladies will help us go to the principal's office where we shall retrieve more information about what to do next," said Mr Turner to two people. There,a woman and a man looked at him and smiled. The woman had long wavy blonde hair and a petite figure. She was wearing a light green dress like olden people wore and she looked a bit pale. The man on the other hand had black hair that was braided into small plaits and wore a black bandana and a dark blue pirate hat.

He had a moustache and a beard and his eyes were a bit creepy looking. He wore a long sleeve shirt and black pants with brown boots. He wore a few rings on his fingers and he looked like he hadn't brushed his teeth in years. "Jolly good, lad. Lets set sail to the destination and reach there before sundown. Now, where did I put that bloody compass? We can't go without it," said Jack.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's always like this. I'm Elizabeth and you are?"

"I'm Kairi and this is Phoebe. What's wrong with him?" asked Kairi pointing to the drunk captain.

"Oh, he's probably had too much rum. He's always like this. I don't know how many times I've told him to hold on the rum," said Will with a smile.

"Aye, what are ye lassies talking about? I heard something about rum? Is this prison holding rum hostage? I must get to it before the guards drink it all," said Jack and sped off. Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes while Kairi and Phoebe looked at him in confusion. They all then walked off to him.

"Okay, here's the principal's office," said Kairi when they finally reached their destination. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you're kindness," said Will. Phoebe and Kairi just smiled and stared at him in a dazey way.

"Come on. We'll help you meet the principal. He's a cool guy," said Phoebe and they went inside. "Excuse me, can we see the principal please?" asked Kairi to the school secretary. "And what is the occasion?" asked the elderly woman.

"Oh, these are new teachers. They want to see the principal for a while," replied Phoebe. The secretary nodded and wrote a few things down. "Alright, you may see him now," said the secretary and the rest just nodded their heads and thanked her. They knocked on the door and entered with permission from Mr Ansem.

"Ah, Miss Sanchez and Miss Sodanomi, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon sir. These people would like to meet you," said Kairi and pushed them all in front.

"Oh, you must be the substitutes interns. Please sit down. Miss Sodanomi and Miss Sanchez, you may leave now. I'd like a private conversation with them," said Mr Ansem. The girls nodded, bid them goodbye, took one long look at Will, left the office and went back to the spot. There,they flopped on the sofa with smiling faces.

"Why so happy?" asked Selphie.

"HE'S A TOTAL HOTTIE!!" squealed Kairi and Phoebe together. The whole gang had to cover their ears or they might get deaf from their squeal and screams of joy.

"God, I think my ear is bleeding," said Sora. Kairi just glared at him.

"Who is?" asked Hayner.

"The man that came to our spot just now," said Phoebe.

"Ah, Will Turner. Nice man," said Tidus.

"He's amazing," replied the two and sighed and thought about their new teacher again. "I don't know. I get a funny feeling from him," said Michelle.

"Or maybe it was just you're stomach. You ate a lot of shrimp yeasterday. Told you it was bad," said Leon. Michelle glared at him and threw a pillow and it hit him perfectly.

The gang laughed. "I'm serious. We should be more careful. He was a pirate. Who knows what he's doing here," continued Michelle. "Aw, come on Mitch. Get to know him. He's totally cool. Not to mention hot and cute. Just cause he used to be a pirate doesn't mean he's evil or something," said Phoebe.

"Besides, he looks safer than his other friend, Captain Jack Sparrow," said Kairi. Phoebe nodded. "I read about him. They say he's sometimes crazy because he drinks a lot of rum," said Tidus. The two girls just nodded in agreement.

"Attention all students, please report to the assembly hall, now. There will be a special annoucement to be made. Hop to it," said the AM.

"Well, lets go," said Cloud and stood up to leave. The gang followed his actions and made their way to the hall. They took their seats and waited for the annoucement. The principal then went to the speaker and straightened his hair. "Good afternoon students. Today, I called you here for two special reasons. Lets start from the first one,"

The students listened in awe and full attention. "These upcoming months, we will be having three new teachers that will be teaching here at TTBS (Twilight Town Boarding School) Let me introduce the first one. He will be teaching the 10th and 11th grade and his subjects are geography and arts & crafts. Here is Mr Jack Sparrow," said Mr Ansem. A man wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a white veil covering his sleeves, a red bandana with a pirate hat on top, brown pants with black boots came on stage.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you lads and lassies," said the man.

"My apologies. Captain Jack Sparrow is an intern and I hope you will make him feel at home," said Mr Ansem. "He is so...," said Selphie but didn't know how to describe Jack. "Dreamy. He's so dreamy. And handsome, elegant and cool looking," said Chleo as she stared at Jack in awe. "WHAT! He's so revolting. I mean look at that tacky hat. He is so laidback," said Leon.

"You're just jealous that he's perfect,"

"What? You don't even know him!"

"So? I can tell his personality by his looks and its all good," said Chleo, her eyes still on the captain.

"Or Leon's jealous because Chleo likes him," whispered Riku to Sora. He chuckled and Leon hit Riku's head. "Okay, our next teacher is a young woman. She will be teaching the 9th and 10th grade. She specializes in music, home economics and social studies. Please welcome Miss Elizabeth Swann," said Mr Ansem and a woman came on stage.

She was wearing a golden dress, much better than the last one she wore. It showed her hourglass figure and her hair was tied up in a ponytail, strands of her blonde hair falling in front of her face. She was wearing long black boots and it was tied with red shoelaces. All the boys in the room wolf whistled and clapped for the woman. She blushed and waved to them all. "Now she's dreamy,"said Leon. Chleo rolled her eyes and gave dirty looks to Elizabeth.

"Whoa, man,check out her legs," said Sora.

"Nah, I'm too busy looking at her hips. Woo, she's hot," said Riku.

"You both are lame. Look at her ass. Damn she's gorgeous," said Hayner.

"Nu-uh. Her upper part is way cool," said Zexion.

"More like the way her dress suits her. She's freaking sexy," said Tidus.

"Why aren't you looking at her whole body? That way, you can see how cute and amazing she looks. Woo, that's a sight for sore eyes," said Cloud.

"She's like an angel, man. Only way better. How hott can she get?" asked Roxas, drooling over her.

The girls were practically glaring and planning on how to kill their new 'teacher'. "Whoa, baby. Call me," said Leslie. Elizabeth winked at him and Axel blew a kiss to her. The bastards of the school, now calling themselves B.R.A.T.Z (Boys ruling all the zones) were practically flirting with her. "Alright, that's enough. Lets introduce the next and final teacher, Mr Will Turner!" said Mr Ansem. Just then,a man came on stage and all the girls squealed automatically. All the boys had to cover their ears from going deaf.

There, stood a man with shoulder length brown hair. His dark brown eyes suited his cute nose and his smile was ever so enchanting, it melted every girl in there. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt which had a 'v' shaped collar that showed his chest. His shirt was thin which made his muscular and well tanned body viewable. His pants were black, it made him look taller than he was. His boots were dark brown and leather made. He was wearing a few rings and he smiled, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Oh my god! Isn't he just the hottest thing created by god!" said Kairi.

"Yeah, I have to admidt he looks drop dead sexy with that shirt on. Whoa, he's well built," said Michelle.

"I know. His appearance is so handsome, cute and adorable at the same time. Can he get anymore sexier?" asked Phoebe.

"I think he's already the hottest man on earth. Look at his ass. Its cute!" said Olette.

"You should check out his chest. God, I wish I could lean on it," said Selphie.

"Hhuuhh, his hair is perfect on him. It looks smooth and cool. I wish I could touch it and feel it while in his strong broad arms," said Aeris.

"Me too. His muscles are so awesome. He must work out a lot. Whoa,work it Will," said Namine. The boys looked at the girls in confusion. What was so great about that guy? He looked uglier than a pile of rubbish. Every girl stood up, cheered, wolf whistled and clapped for this man. He smiled and waved. His face became redder than before.

The girls looked at the guys and smirked in triumph. They had gotten payback. "Okay, those three were you're teacher's and will be here for a few months so I expect you to be nice,polite and respect them. Make them feel at home and try you're best to make them proud," said Mr Ansem.

The students all clapped for their new teachers. The teachers and principal clapped too. "Okay, now is you're other annoucement. The school board have agreed on giving all of you a break. Even the teachers and faculty too so the school will be having a holiday for a week," said Mr Ansem.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Obviously,they were excited about the whole thing. "So, I hope you spend this whole week with you're family and have a great time. That will be all, dismiss! In an orderly line!" said Mr Ansem and the students began exiting the hall.

"Oh sweet, one whole weekend of pure fun!" said Tidus.

"Yeah, can't wait," said Hayner.

"Hey, how about all of us go somewhere for the weekends of the holidays?" asked Sora. The gang all nodded in agreement.

"Sure, why not. But where?" asked Olette. The gang thought for a while then Chleo had an idea. "Ooo, how about we go to Destiny Islands?" asked Chleo. The gang nodded, especially the Revene and Sodanomi twins. "Okay, so everyone give you're answers to me and I'll book the hotels and stuff," said Roxas. The gang nodded and then, the school bell rang. "Whoa, look at the time. Gotta go. Come on, Hayner," said Tidus as they left.

"Yeah, we gotta motor too. See ya," said Riku and left with Zexion, Demyx and Sora.

"Hey, wait for me!" said Roxas and caught up with them.

"Ciao, guys. See you at lunch," said Kairi and she, Michelle, Selphie and Phoebe left.

"Byez," said Namine and walked away with Olette.

"Later, alligators," said Chleo and ran with Yuffie and Aeris to class.

"Why are we still here?" asked Cloud. Leon just shrugged and walked with the blonde to their next class. Hours passed by fast. Soon, it was lunch time. Kairi and Phoebe were walking to the notice board to see if they made it into the squad and team.

"Oh yes! I'm in the girl's soccer team!" said Kairi.

"And I am in the squad. Woohoo! We rock!" said Phoebe and hi fived Kairi. Kairi's eye then caught something. Her eyes then widened and then she squealed. "What is it, Kai?" asked Phoebe.

"Look...at...that," said Kairi pointing to another notice near the results on the notice board. Phoebe's eyes darted toward what Kairi was pointing to and squaled along. "Oh my god! Mr Turner's doing a private class for history subject. Places are limited! We'd better sign up fast!" said Kairi.

Phoebe nodded and took her marker out and wrote their names. They then hi fived each other again and walked off, giggling. Then, Riku, Zexion, Demyx, Sora and Roxas came to the notice board.

"Sweet! I'm in basketball team!" said Riku.

"Us too," said Sora and Roxas together.

"We got into blitzball. How cool is that?" said Zexion to Demyx.

"Awesome bro," replied Demyx and slapped Zexion's back. Zexion then saw the private class form. "Hey, check this out. That goofball's doing a private class. Phoebe's in it? I thought she's good at history,"

The boys just shrugged. "Look, Kairi's in it too," said Roxas. Sora went and smiled. "Duh she is. She's a stupid ostrich. Of course she'd enter. I doubt she'll focus. She gonna be drooling over little Mr 'hottie',"

The rest laughed. Suddenly, Michelle came to them. "Hey, Mitch," said Demyx and kissed his girlfriend. "Hey," replied Michelle and went to see if her name was on the list. "Hell yeah. I got into the soccer team!"

"Congrats babe," said Demyx and kissed Michelle.

"Congrats to you too for getting into the blitzball team," said Michelle and kissed him back.

"Every great soccer player deserves a kiss," said Demyx and kissed her back.

"True. So do blitzball players," said Michelle and gave another kiss.

"Okay, enough of the smoochin," said Sora. The couple smiled while blushing. "Oh, there's a special class for history. Sign me up. I need the lessons. I've been failing history since forever and my mum will kill me if I do again," said Michelle while taking out her marker.

"Too bad I can't sign up with you. I have guitar lessons during that time," said Demyx. Michelle smiled but it didn't last long. "Oh man. Mr Turner's teaching that class?" whined Michelle.

"I thought you liked him because he's 'drop dead sexy'," mimicked Riku. Michelle just rolled her eyes and glared at the albino haired boy.

"So? That doesn't mean I like him. Who cares if he's the teacher. I still need the lessons," and with that Michelle wrote her name.

"See you, later. Need to get packing. I'll call you," said Michelle and kissed Demyx before she left.

Demyx just grinned as he watched his girlfriend run off. "Hmm, I guess I should enter this class. You know,make sure Phoebe doesn't flirt or anything," said Riku.

"I'll join you. Phoebe is my gal best friend," said Zexion. Riku just nodded. "I'll join. I got nothing else to do. Might as well hang out with you guys," said Sora. They then wrote their names. The school bell rang again, recess was over. "Well, lets go," said Roxas and they left.

Phoebe was at her locker, grabbing her stuff. When suddenly,a voice came from behind her. "Hello, gorgeous," Phoebe turned around and saw a brown haired boy smiling at her. "Umm, not to be rude, but do I know you?" asked Phoebe.

"No, you don't. But you will. How about you ditch that Riku guy and hang out with a real guy like me,"

"Sorry but I don't date arrogant bastards," said Phoebe and was about to leave but the guy grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the lockers.

"One kiss. Just one and I bet you'll want more after that,"

"Let go of me you sick, twisted bastard!" yelled Phoebe while pushing the guy's face away from her's.

"Let her go, Leslie!" said a voice.

"Sora?" said Phoebe.

"Butt out Revene. This is not you're buisness," said Leslie.

"It is my buisness when you try hurting one of my friends,"

"Who cares what you think Revene so stay out of this,"

"Oh, so this is you're game Leslie. Hurting innocent and defendless girls,"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm defenseless," said Phoebe. Sora stared at her in confusion. "Yeah, listen to her Revene. So, get the hint and beat it," said Leslie. Phoebe then smirked and winked at Sora.

"Hey, Sora, watch this," and with that, Phoebe kicked Leslie in his balls, really HARD! Sora looked shocked and began laughing. Phoebe grinned and walked over to Sora. "Man, Phoebs, that was awesome," said Sora while hi fiving his brunette friend.

"All in a days work," replied Phoebe, still laughing with Sora. "OUCH! That fucking bitch hurt my balls. God, it hurts," squeaked Leslie.

"Well, well, well, the almighty infamous playboyof the school, just got his balls kicked by a g-i-r-l," said Sora and Phoebe was holding her ribs because she couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll get you for this Revene and you too, umm, what's you're name again?" asked Leslie, holding his under part.

"You tried making out with me and you don't even know my name. That's lame. Even for a lame'o like you," said Phoebe.

"Well, whoever you are, I'll get you.You can count on it," said Leslie and limped away. "Wow, Phoebe that was awesome," said Sora.

"Told ya I wasn't defenseless,"

"I stand corrected,"

"Oh, I gotta go. I promised Selphie I'd help her with her candy tower, whatever that is," said Phoebe. Sora chuckled and waved goodbye to her and he too left...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Finally, it was the first day of holidays. "Namine, hurry up!" called Kairi.

"I'm coming," said Namine back while carrying a lot of luggage you could barely see her. "What's all this? We're gone for a week, not moving out of the school you know," said Kairi. Namine put the luggage down and panted for a while. "I..know. Still, doesn't hurt...to prepare...right?"

Kairi giggled and helped her twin with her luggage and her own. "Thanks. You're a big help," said Namine. "You're welcome. You owe me a soda at 'The Hangout'," said Kairi. Namine laughed and nodded.

The Hangout were their favourite cafe to, well, hangout. Kairi loaded Namine's luggage at the back of her car. After that, she put her own luggage at the car trunk. "Okay, lets go," said Namine as she started her car and Kairi started hers. Kairi leaded the way with Namine following beside her. They both let down the roof's of their cars and smiled at each other.

Kairi put on her black sunglasses while Namine put on her purple's. Kairi turned on the radio and the song 'Independat women' came on. Namine turned on the same station and looked at Kairi for a while. They smiled at each other and sang along.

(A/N: Okay, the one in normal writing is Kairi, the one in italic is Namine and the one in bold is both together)

Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
_Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships  
_  
The shoes on my feet  
_I've bought it  
_The clothes I'm wearing  
_I've bought it  
_The rock I'm rockin'  
_I've bought it  
_'Cause I depend on me  
_If I wanted the watch you're wearin'_  
I'll buy it  
_The house I live in  
_I've bought it  
_The car I'm driving  
_I've bought it  
_I depend on me  
_(I depend on me)

**All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me  
**  
**Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
**  
_Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
_Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want

_The shoes on my feet  
_I've bought it  
_The clothes I'm wearing  
_I've bought it  
_The rock I'm rockin'  
_I've bought it  
_'Cause I depend on me  
_If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
_I'll buy it  
_The house I live in  
_I've bought it  
_The car I'm driving  
_I've bought it  
_I depend on me  
_(I depend on me)  
_  
**All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me**

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  
Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style

**Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels  
**  
_Woah  
_**All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me**

_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Kairi smiled at Namine as the song finished. The blonde returned the smile. Finally, they reached their mansion and Xemnas greeted them. "Evening, Miss Kairi and Namine. Allow me to assist you with you're luggage," Kairi and Namine turned off their cars and got out.

"Hey, Xemnas. Thanks for helping. Namine's got a lot so you might wanna ask Saix to help you," said Kairi. Namine giggled and Xemnas smiled. "You're parents are in their bedroom. You may see them if you desire to,"

"Thank you Xemnas," said the twins in unison and walked into the Sodanomi mansion. They immediately ran to their folks room and was about to enter when they heard shouts and yells coming from inside. Their parents were fighting over something and it sounded serious. "What is you're problem, Ayumi? I just came home late yesterday. It is normal!" shouted Mr Sodanomi.

"How could you say its normal? You came home 3 hours late yesterday. It makes me wonder if you're still loyal to me!" yelled Mrs Sodanomi back.S uddenly, a loud slam was heard. Mr Sodanomi must've slammed the table.

"Do you think I'd cheat on you? After 20 years together, you think I'd cheat on you?"

"You haven't been paying attention to me! Plus, we haven't made love ever since we had the girls. Maybe you got bored of me and slept with a bimbo!" Then, a small scream came from their room. "Ryu, let go of me!" said Mrs Sodanomi.

"If you wanted to make love you should have just told me. We could do it now!" said Mr Sodanomi.

"Stop it Ryu, you are hurting me!" Sobbing could be heard. She was obviously crying.

"Why? Don't you want this? I thought this is what you wanted? Since you think I'd cheat on you!"

"What you're doing is wrong! This is no way to prove that you're a good man! What happened to the old Ryoko I used to know?"

"He's gone! The man you fell in love is gone! The new me is better, badder and stronger!"

SLAP! Mrs Sodanomi had slapped her husband, hard! "If this is the new you, I don't want to be near you. I want a divorce. Its best for me and the girls," said Mrs Sodanomi between tears.

Mr Sodanomi was panting. Sweat was forming from every inch of his body. "I'll file the paperwork. I'll prepare the documents and we'll meet in court. If you think a divorce is good for the girls, I accept,"

Namine looked at her twin. Tears were falling from the redhead's eyes. Her face was pale and it looked like she was going to get sick. Her make up was ruined and her body was shaking. Namine was crying too but Kairi took it worst than her.

"Kai? Are...you...ok?" asked Namine between sobs. Kairi's eye veins then popped out. If you looked closely, you could see fire forming in her violet eyes. She then stood up, clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She then slammed her parents door open and glared at her parents. "K-Kai, wh-when did you come home?" asked Mrs Sodanomi as she wiped away her tears.

"How could you? How could you! You're acting all selfish. You think if you get divorced, me and Namine will get happy and accept it? I don't think so. Why do you have to do this? Why does it have to end with a divorce! Why, why, WHY!" snapped Kairi and ran off.

Namine stood up and glared at her parents before chasing after her twin. "Kairi, Namine, wait," said Mrs Sodanomi as she was about to chase her daughters but her husband stopped her. "No, let them go. They need time to think. After what they heard, it must have been a shocker. They'll come back when their ready to talk,"

Mrs Sodanomi looked at him and heaved a sigh. "I just hope their okay. God, please protect my daughters," whispered Mrs Sodanomi to the sky.

Kairi ran downstairs, hot tears streaming down her face. Her heart was beating faster than an aeroplane and her mind was filling with unanswered questions. "Miss Kairi, is everything fine?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes, have you unloaded my luggage yet?"

"N-no because we wanted to wash you're car first,"

"Good. I won't be back for a few days. Don't worry about me," said Kairi and grabbed her handbag.

"Kai. Kairi! Wait up!," called a voice.

"Not now Namie," said Kairi and left. Namine humphed and chased after her twin. She went up to Kairi who was starting her car. "Kai, don't be like this. Lets just talk this over with them or something," Kairi glared at her twin and turned off her car.

"What are you trying to tell me, Namine? You're cool with our parents getting a divorce? You're gonna act like its all fun and games and go on with life like normal? Is that what you're gonna do , Namie? Is it? Huh, huh?"

"Hey, at least I'm not acting like a freak and goes screaming and scolding people for nothing. You think you're the only one that's hurt? Newsflash, I'm hurt too. More than you'll ever know," said Namine. Kairi looked at her sister and got out of her car. She glared at her while crossing her arms. Namine just returned the glare with one of her's. Suddenly,Kairi's snarl turned into a frown. Then, tears slowly fell from her eyes and in a second, she was breaking down on Namine's shoulder's.

"I'm so sorry Namine. I didn't mean to scold you. I'm so sorry. I just...well, I guess I just was shocked and overreacted. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost Namie. I feel useless and hopeless. I wish we could do something to stop them. I wish that. I wish..," said Kairi while crying.

Namine smiled weakly and patted her sister's back and hugged her. "Its okay,Kai. I wish I could to. But god has different plans for us. So, we have to go with the flow. But whatever happens, I'm always here for you, Kairi. Always,"

Kairi smiled and continued hugging her twin. After a few minutes in their embrace, Namine broke the hug. "Hey, how about we go for a little road trip. Just me and you. Like we planned when we were small. And I know the perfect place to go. Come on, I'll drive in my car and you ride with me," said Namine. "Okay. But I want to drive my own car, if that's okay with you. And do we need to bring our luggage?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. No prob. Just bring what you want to bring and I'll bring all of my stuff, k?" said Namine.

Kairi nodded and loaded her luggage and waited for Namine to finish. She then heard Kiki's cage shake. Obviously her cat was awake. "Hey, Kiki. Wake up," said Kairi while taking out her cat from its portable cage. Kiki curled in Kairi's arms and saw that its master was sad so it purred and licked Kairi's cheek. Kairi laughed and hugged her cat tighter.

"Thanks, Kiki. You brighten up my day with you're cute face. Guess what, mommy's taking you out on a trip," Kiki purred and miowed in joyment and Kairi laughed at the sight.

"Hey, lets go. I'm done. Hi, Kiki. Okay, I'll lead the way and you follow from behind, k?" asked Namine.

"Just tell me where we're going. I don't like following people. I am a independant woman, remember?" said Kairi.

"Oh, haha. I don't care. I'm not telling you. Its a suprise,"

Kairi giggled and hopped into her car. Kiki sat on the driver's seat and curled into a ball. The twins started up their cars and Namine lead the way with Kairi's BMW convertible following behind.

Kairi was wondering where Namine was taking her but she was mostly thinking about her parents and what she just heard. _I should have known this was coming. I mean,they rarely go out together anymore. I should have helped and got them to go out and remmeber their love. I should have seen the signs. Oh, quit it Kairi. Its not entirely you're fault. Is it? I am the oldest. Well, by 30 seconds but still...I wish I could've prevented it. What am I saying? Urgh. I myself don't know._

After two hours of non stop driving, Namine's car finally stopped. Kairi followed her actions and scanned her surrondings. _This place is so familiar. Its like I've been here before. Wait, I have! I think..._

"Come on Kai. Lets go," said Namine while dragging her sister.

"Umm, Namie? Where are we?"

"You still don't know? And I though you had a sharp memory. You'll find out soon. Lets go,"

The twins then reached a park. It looked kind of creepy at night so Kairi held Namine's hand tighter.

Namine looked at her twin and noticed her fear. She gave her a warm hearted smile and tightened her grip as well. They then stopped in front of a big oak tree. "Na-Namine, i-is this what I th-think it is?" asked Kairi.

"If you think its our old treehouse, then yes,"

"Come on, slowpoke,"

"I don't know, Namie. Looks kind of dangerous, don't you think? This thing is old it could just topple off," said Kairi.

"Oh come on, don't be scared. Its all cool," said Namine and finally reached the top. Kairi hesitated at first but climbed up the ladder anyway. When she reached the top, she gasped and smiled widely.

"Its just like old times, right?" said Namine. Kairi giggled and looked around her. Everything was at its normal place. Nothing changed. Of course there were dust everywhere but it was still a sweet sight.

"Remember when Sora and Roxas used to come up here and we will say, 'No boys allowed because they'll spread germs?" asked Kairi.

Namine laughed. "Yeah, and they'll say that we were spreading cooties around and that this was their treehouse because they helped building it," Kairi too joined the laughter. "Oh yeah. Then we'd argue until dawn and we finally agreed that half of the treehouse was theirs and the other half was our's," continued Kairi. The twins smiled and giggled a bit. "Wait! We're in Sunset Valley now?" asked Kairi.

"Duh! This is where we built our treehouse! Our family and the Revene's always came here for holidays, remember?" said Namine.

"Oh yeah. That's why we built this treehouse. Because every holiday, we'd come here and we wanted a special place just for us," said Kairi.

"Yup. How silly we were," said Namine. "Yeah, Silly...," said Kairi

**Flashback**

"_Come on, Namine. We'd better get to the treehouse fast before the icky boys do," said 9 year old Kairi. "I'm coming Kai. How come you only need to bring the posters while I have to drag this trolley filled with stuffed animals, teaparty sets and art stuff?" asked Namine._

"_Cause the poster's are mine and you might dirty them and besides, those stuff are mostly your's," replied Kairi. Namine just pouted and they continued walking to the treehouse._

_When they reached there, they saw two bikes on the ground. "Sora and Roxas. Should have known they'd be here already," said Kairi with a growl. Namine finally reached to her twin and flopped on the ground while panting. "Come on Namie. Lets get the stuff up there," said Kairi and grabbed her posters and a few stuffed animals and made her way up. Namine groaned but grabbed as many stuff as she could and tried to go up the stairs._

"_Ooo, look who it is. The redhead and blondie," said Roxas._

"_You're polluting the clean air with you're foul dork stench," replied Kairi._

"_At least we don't reak of pure snobness, right Rox?" said Sora. Roxas nodded his head and grinned._

"_We'd better be fast, Kai. I hear that immatureness is contagious," said Namine._

"_Whatever, losers," said Roxas._

"_Geeks!" snapped Kairi._

"_Nerds!" said Sora._

"_Jerks!" replied Namine. They just glared at each other after that and then the girls decorated their half._

"_Yuck! You're ruining the treehouse with all you're stupid dollies," said Sora._

"_Oh and your's don't?" asked Kairi. _

"_They're not dolls. They're action figures," replied Roxas while holding his spiderman figure. "Whatver you call them. They're ugly and gross and just have stupid catch phrases that are as lame as you," said Namine. Roxas stuck out his tounge and continued playing with Sora and the girls continued unpacking. Finally, they were done. Kairi added the finishing touch by placing one more poster of her, Namine and their cats._

"_You have a good taste of picking posters. NOT!" said Sora and laughed along with Roxas. Kairi just glared at them and sat beside Namine who was drawing the outside view. Kairi turned on the radio and danced to the beat._

"_My grandma dances better than you," said Sora._

"_Oh yeah. Lets see you try, Mr Obnoxious," said Kairi. Sora then blushed a bit._

"_I...um..can't. Well, I'm...tired from...yesterdays...um...jogging session," said Sora. _

"_What're you talking-ouch!" said Roxas but was cut off by Sora punching his arm. "Aww, The almighty Sora, can't dance. That's pathetic even for you," said Kairi._

"_Oh yeah. I'll show you who can dance," said Sora and went to the middle. He then tried following the rhythm but ended up doing the chicken dance. Kairi, Namine and Roxas were practically laughing their heads off. Sora then did another dance which made him look like a monkey. His legs were bent down and he made his face like a baboons. Laughter filled the treehouse. Finally, Sora stopped._

"_See, I told you I could dance,"_

"_Yeah, rriiigghhttt...," said Kairi._

"_Seriously. Dad can dance better than you," said Roxas._

"_I think even a monkey can do so," said Namine and they all continued laughing. Sora was blushing and furious at the same time. "Hey, I proved that I can dance and when I'm older, I'll show you all how good I am at dancing," _

_Kairi just raised her eyebrows and formed a smirk. "Whatever you say Sora. That was the most silliest thing I have ever seen," _

"_Well, silly is my middle name.Silly, silly, silly," said Sora and they all laughed._

**End Flashback**

"Kairi? Kairi? Are you listening?" asked Namine.

"Ha-what?" asked Kairi bluringly.

"Roxas called me just now and I told him what's going on. He is my boyfriend. He wants to see me for a while. You mind?"

"No, its okay. I need some alone time anyway," said Kairi and hugged her twin before she left. Kairi watched as Namine drove away and slumped in a corner of the treehouse. Kiki and Kiko were fighting over a ball of yarn and their tails were intwined together. It was a total adorable sight.

Suddenly, Kairi heard someone approaching the treehouse. She got a bit nervous and panicked. She then saw Sora's old slingshot and grabbed it along with one of his marbles. She then got into position and waited for the person to come. Then Kairi saw a glimpse of a spiky chocalate brown hair. Finally, the figure reached the top.

"Whoa, Red. Put the slingshot down. I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, that's my slingshot and marble," said the figure.

Kairi lowered her 'weapon' and sighed. "You're such a jackass Sora. You got me scared,"

Sora just stared at her in confusion and sat down on the couch. "What are you doing here anyway?" asked Kairi.

"The question is what are you doing here?" asked Sora back.

"I asked you first,"

"Fine. Roxas called Namine and they talked the he said that he needed to go to Sunset Valley to meet her. He asked if I wanted to come so I agreed and then I remembered this ole treehouse. It hasn't changed,"

"Yeah, true. After all these years,"

"You? What's you're lame excuse of being here?"

"None of you're beeswax, moron,"

"Hey, I told you why I'm here so you could at least tell me,"

"And why should I tell you again?" asked Kairi.

"Just tell me why you're here Miss Must-know-but-can't-tell,"

Kairi just glared at him. "I said none of you're buisness Revene. Why are you such a busybody?"

"I'm not. I just wanna know why you're here so answer me if you got nothing to hide fishface," said Sora.

"You're so selfish! You don't think about other people but yourself! You only care about you're own feelings!" snapped Kairi.

"What? I'm just asking you a simple question. Or maybe a bird brain like you don't know how to answer such simple questions,"

"Not just today. You're whole life is perfect. Nothing's wrong. You're rich and have nice parents and all," said Kairi. "You too. Our lives are the same ya know," said Sora.

"Its not, you idiot loser! My life's nothing like your's! Fine! You wanna know why I'm here? Its because my parents are having some stupid fight and now their getting a fucking divorce! Just because of some fucking neglectment, they agree on a bloody divorcement. It hurts ya know. But you don't. Because you don't have a heart. You're a heartless!" snapped Kairi.

Tears were falling from her eyes and she looked like a mess. "Ka-Kairi, I- I didn't know," said Sora.

"That's the problem. You don't know. So don't try acting like my friend because I hate people like you" said Kairi and stormed off. Sora just stared at her as she went downstairs and left. _Oh my god! Her parents are getting a divorce? Wow,that sucks even for Miss perfectionist. Wait! Her sickness. She could faint anytime now and she might get hurt or kidnapped. Someone must go and keep an eye on her. There's nobody here but you Sora. Looks like I have to go. Oh boy. My feelings are confusing me._

Sora went downstairs too and ran to find Kairi her car was still there so she was obviously nearby. He ran while searching for her. He searched every inch of the park and its surrondings but failed. He then finally reached the lake and saw Kairi curled up on a bench, looking at the lake as though it was a famous landark or something. He heaved a sigh and walked her way. When he reached her, he saw that tears were still falling, her face was paler than ever and she looked terrible.

He then sat beside her and played with his fingers. He looked at her and saw that her violet eyes had turned red from all the crying. He then took out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, take it and wipe those tears. You're eyes will pop out from their sockets and that will just make you look uglier than before. Which I thought was impossible," said Sora.

Kairi snatched it and blew her nose, wiping the tears away. "Look, there are a bunch of kids with you're type of problem and their okay. So stop acting like a baby. Unless you are," said Sora.

Kairi glared at him and continued clearing up her face a bit. "All I'm trying to say is, don't overreact. You're such a big drama queen and that's one of the reasons I hate you," said Sora. Kairi then stood up and threw the tissue on the ground. "You hate me? You're hatred for me is nothing compared to my hatred. I hate evry single fucking thing about you! You're attitude, you're manners, you're looks, you're intrests, everything about you ticks me off. So back off and get out of my life!" snapped Kairi and stormed off again.

"Fine! Walk away! I hate evrything about you too. You think you're so perfect. Well, fuck you. Go to hell for all I care," said Sora and hit the bench in anger. He then heard a loud thud and turned to look. There, Kairi had fainted on the ground, caused by her stress and sickness. Sora quickly got up and ran towards her. He knelt down and lifted her head.

"Hey, come on, redhead. Wake up! Don't do this. God, you're such a weakling," said Sora and decided to take her back to the treehouse.

He carried her on his back and ran towards the treehouse. _Why did I scream at her? She's sick and depressed and I make things worst. Gee, nice going Sora. _At the treehouse, he put her down slowly on the couch and got up to grab a cloth. He went back down towards the pipe and wetted the cloth. After that, he ran back up and put it on Kairi's forehead.

"Its a good thing I'm an athlete or else this would be really tiring for me," said Sora. Kairi's face was really pale and she was sweating.

Sora noticed that she was shaking so he went to find a blanket or something but found nothing. He then took off his jacket and covered Kairi with it. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was past midnight. He decided to go home so he stood up and was about to leave when someone grabbed his hand. It was Kairi and she was talking in her sleep. "Don't leave me! I have noone else but you! Please, don't go and leave me! Please,"

Sora looked down at her face and sighed. "Guess I'm sleeping over,"

He went to get a blanket and a cushion and slept on the floor beside Kairi's couch. He stared blankly into space and thought about Kairi's condition. _Wow, her life's kinda in a havoc now. She's sick and now she's stressed by this whole divorce thing. She's so weak. I mean, is that such a thing to cry about? Well, I'm a guy. Maybe its different for us. But still...I've never seen Kairi so upset about something my whole life. Maybe this is a big deal for her. But she shouldn't take things that bad. I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for her. Sorry..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The sun was up and its light rays shone on Kairi's face. She slowly opened her violet eyes and got up. She saw no one there. She held her head because she had a major headache. She then got up and Sora's jacket fell. She picked it up, still clueless of whom the jacket's owner is. She then inhaled the scent of the jacket and knew who it was straight away. _Sora... _She folded the jacket and went to her table. There she saw a bowl with a note. She opened the container and in it was steaming delicious porridege. It smelt good.

She took the spoon and tasted a bit. "Ummmm...delicious," She then closed the container and took the note and read it quietly.

'**Morning lazybum,eat the porridge. It will reduce the headache. You'd better eat it, fishbreath, or I will go there and stuff it all down you're throat. I'll come back late, went to buy you're medicine. Later, redhead. **

Kairi smiled and crumpled the note and threw it into the dustbin. She hesitated to eat the porridge but remembered how good it tasted.

She slowly opened the container and smelled the deliciousness of the porridge. "Don't worry. I didn't poison it," said a voice from behind.

"Oh, Sora! You scared me!" said Kairi while holding her chest.

"Well, that's one of my purposes of being in this world," said Sora and put a plastic bag on the couch.

"What's that?" asked Kairi.

"Didn't you read my note? Should have known a lazybum like you wouldn't. Its you're medicine," replied Sora and slouched down on the sofa.

Kairi glared at him and took the plastic bag. Inside were pills and a bottle of some syrup. "The pharmacist said the pills will reduce you're headache and stress and the syrup will reduce you're fever," said Sora.

"What? I'm not stressed and I don't have a fever," said Kairi. AH-CHOO!! Kairi wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Okay, maybe I am running a small fever. No biggie," Sora just rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're sick and you won't admidt it. Your ego's so huge like you're head,"

"What did you say! My head's big? Well, your nose is bigger and so's your big fat head," said Kairi and sneezed again.

"See? Still won't admidt you're sick? Boy, you're so weird," said Sora.

"I'm not. I just, I just...AH-CHOO," sneezed Kairi.

"Sit down and rest or you're gonna faint again,"

"I..I will...not fai-," but she couldn't finish because she fell on the floor. Sore heaved a sigh. "Told ya," He then went to her and lifted her up bridal style and laid her on the couch.

He knelt in closer and felt her forehead and wiped some of her hair away from her forehead. Sora was just about to leave when Kairi's arms flung around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Sora's eyes twitched and tried getting out. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me," whispered Kairi into his ear. "I'm not going to so let me go. I want to get a drink," said Sora.

"Don't leave me," said Kairi, louder than last time. Sora heaved a sigh and broke free from Kairi's grip and put her in sitting position.

He then sat beside her and she snuggled on his chest. His heart suddenly beated faster than ever when he felt Kairi's head on his chest. "You're so warm. Don't ever let me go," said Kairi. Sora blushed a bit and smiled. He stroke her hair and put his arms around her. "I'll always be here. Don't worry," said Sora. He decided to play along. Kairi smiled and slept on him.

Sora on the other hand was enjoying this moment and was disgusted at it at the same time. _This feels good and bad at the same time. Weird, but what the heck. No one's gonna see this._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Faster Roxas. Before they wake up," said a female voice.

"I know. Stop rushing me. Its hard to take a picture when you're hand is shaking you know," said the male voice. A giggle was then heard with a click sound following after that. "Got it," said the male voice. Sora stirred and slowly opened his crulean blue eyes and saw his twin and his girlfriend in front of him. "What're you guys doing here?" asked Sora.

"Nothing. You guys are very naughty. I left my sister for one day and you go and take advantage over her huh?" said Namine teasingly.

Sora's expression looked clueless and Roxas pointed beside him. He looked and saw Kairi sleeping on his chest. Sora's eyes widened and he pushed Kairi aside. "Its not like what it looks like. She-she was sick...So,I-I..," Namine and Roxas smirked.

"Rrriiigghhhtt...Then by taking care of her, you slept with her. Did you use condoms?" asked Roxas.

"WHAT!!! WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!!!" said Sora.

"Right...and I thought Kairi would've kept her virginity until she's married. What'd you do, Sora. Drug her or drunked her?" asked Namine while smirking.

"I can't believe you guys! We did not have sex. I won't lose my virginity to HER!! She was sick and since her so called sister left her, I felt I had to take care of her. She could've gotten really ill. Now, she has a fever and I was just comforting her. She was bloody crying a lot yesterday!"

Roxas's and Namine's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry bro. You never know when a guy sleeps with a girl...well, I dunno. Sorry," said Roxas.

"Yeah, sorry Sora. Its just that we saw you so comfortable just now, it was cute," said Namine. Roxas nodded.

"What's all the racket?" asked Kairi.

"Kai, how're you feeling?" asked Namine as she went to her twin's side.

"Fine. Headache's still bugging me. Why were you guys yelling?"

Roxas and Namine smiled nervously. "Well.. you see. Its kinda funny...," said Namine and she and Roxas laughed nervously.

"They thought we had sex," said Sora.

Kairi's eyes widened. "WHAT!!! How could you guys think that? I wouldn't make love to a baboon. Ewww!! I can't believe you guys!" shouted Kairi.

Namine and Roxas just smiled. "You'd never know," said Roxas. Kairi just rolled her eyes and went to wash her face at the tap down at the park. Roxas and Sora began talking and Namine went down to Kairi. "Hey," said the blonde when she reached down there.

"Oh, hi," said Kairi dryly.

"Umm, sorry about leaving you yesterday. I didn't know that I'd be with Roxas till this morning. Its just that, I needed comforting and you weren't in any state to comfort me since you needed it yourself," said Namine. Kairi smiled weakly at her sister and hugged her.

"Its okay, Namine. I understand and I forgive you. Everything was fine except for that moron to be here with me but other than that everything was cool. Don't worry, Namie. I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself,"

Namine smiled weakly at her sister and hugged her back. Kairi tried to smile but she just can't. She felt responsible for letting her sibling down. She should have been the strong one but instead, Namine was acting like the older twin.

After they broke their loving embrace, they went upstairs back to the treehouse and saw that the Revene twins were on the couch,staring blankly into space. Suddenly, Kairi's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and groaned. **'Mama O'mummy' **"Who is it, Kai?" asked Namine.

"Wrong number," said Kairi. She just left the phone to be ringing. It ended after a few rings. _Finally, the bitch gave up_. Then it rang again. Kairi couldn't stand it anymore. She reached her phone and threw it to the wall.

It broke into pieces. Roxas, Namine and Sora all stared at her as though she was mad. "I don't wanna talk to you, you fucking bitch! Get away from my life! You're a selfish whore and I don't ever want to see you again. NEVER! You suck at being a mother! You're a lowlife bitch! That's what you are. YOU'RE A BITCH!" yelled Kairi and then she fell on her knees and laid her head on the ground, crying. Namine got up and slowly walked to her twin. She put a comforting hand around her and patted her back.

Namine's ringtone then rang and Namine looked at the caller ID. **'Daddy,dear dad' **Namine hesitated at first but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"_Namine, thank god you picked up. What's wrong with Kairi's phone. Is she okay?"_

"What do you think?"

"_Look, we're both sorry about the divorce thing. Could you both come back home so we can talk?"_

Namine looked at Kairi and thought about it. "Okay, we'll meet you in a few hours,"

"_Good, see you two later,"_

Namine closed her phone and looked at Kairi. "Umm, Kai? I told...dad..that we'd meet him later," Kairi's eyes widened and she stared at Namine as though she was mad. "Are you crazy? Who the hell said that I wanted to meet that bastard?! I hate his fucking guts, Namie. I'm not going and that's final,"

"Hey, Kairi. Stop being selfish and talk to them. They made a hard choice too. Its not our fault that they're divorcing so why should we suffer. This is what god wanted so we should accept it. Please, Kairi. Give them a chance," said Namine.

Kairi looked down in shame and wiped her tears away. Sora and Roxas were enjoying the drama that was happening. Well,not really enjoying. "Fine, I'll go. But not because they want me to. Its for you," said Kairi. Namine smiled and hugged Kairi. They embraced for a while and they started getting ready.

"Why don't you guys go home. We'll be fine," said Namine.

"Nu-uh. I'm not leaving you to suffer. I wanna be by your side 24/7 Namine," said Roxas. Namine smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "You're always with me, Rox. Always,"

Roxas smiled and kissed her and then they hugged. Kairi smiled at them and Sora just turned the other way. "Lets go, Namie. Don't wanna be late," said Kairi. Namine nodded and bid her boyfriend and his twin goodbye. Kairi just waved and left. Sora looked at Roxas and noticed that he looked kind of sad.

"Aww come on bro. Its not like she's leaving ya or anything. Quit acting like Kairi and lets go home," Roxas smiled at his twin and nodded. They then watched as the girls left from the window and went to their car.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At the Sodanomi mansion, it was all silent. Mr Sodanomi was pacing while Mrs Sodanomi was on the couch, twiddling her fingers. Both of them were clearly nervous. How where their daughters react when they explain why they were getting a divorce. "Master Sodanomi, they're here," said Saix.

"Ah, very good. Let them in," replied Mr Sodanomi. Mrs Sodanomi took her tea with trembling hands and slowly drank it. "In here,mistress's ," said Saix.

"Thanks Saix," said Namine. He bowed down and left.

Kairi didn't even look at her parents while Namine just looked at them with a sad look. "Sit down, girls," said Mr Sodanomi. Namine sat down on the couch opposite of Mrs Sodanomi while Kairi sat down beside her twin. "You must have figured out why we called you here," said Mr Sodanomi.

"We're sorry about our harsh decision but it is something that is better for all of us,"

"Better? Yeah right," said Kairi.

"I know you girls are upset. Especially you Kai and we're sorry but you two must respect our decision," said Mrs Sodanomi.

"Can't you reconsider?" asked Namine. Her parents looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We're sorry but if we understand each other, this wouldn't be a big problem," said Mrs Sodanomi.

"Okay,how're we supposed to work things?" asked Kairi who finally spoke up.

"Well, we called our lawyer which is one of you're friends father, Mr Carlos Sanchez. He will deal with the paperwork and then we have to go to court for custody,"

"Custody?"

"Well, one of will live with me and one of you will live with you're mother," explained Mr Sodanomi.

"What? That is so unfair! You're acting as though me and Kairi are trophies," said Namine.

"I know but don't see it from that point of view. Every divorcation needs a custody meeting. Even if both of you don't want to be seperated, we will make a schedule that will tell you when you're father can visit and when can you stay with him," said Mrs Sodanomi.

"Things were better if you'd never decided on a divorce," muttered Kairi. Mrs Sodanomi looked at Kairi and then back at her other daughter.

"Please try to understand girls. We're doing this not because we want to. Its because we have to," said Mr Sodanomi. Namine sighed while Kairi just looked at the ground. "Okay, I understand. Things won't really change right? We'd still get to see each other," said Namine. Mr and Mrs Sodanomi looked at each other and they slowly nodded.

"How about you, Kairi? You agree?" asked Namine. Kairi looked at her sister, her violet syes piercing through Namine's blue eyes. Kairi's throat was dry. She didn't know what to say. So, she just weakly nodded.

"Well, that's good. Everything's settled. How about we make this one week our last week together as a united family?" asked Mr Sodanomi. Namine looked at her father and nodded. Kairi just kept quiet and Mrs Sodanomi smiled. "Great idea. Agree kids?"

"Sorry but me and Namie are going to hangout with our friends at Destiny Islands for the weekends," said Kairi, glaring at them.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot about that. Sorry, mum, dad," said Namine.

"No problem, we'll go before you're trip. In fact,lets go now," said Mr Sodanomi at his watch. "Where are we going?" asked Mrs Sodanomi. Mr Sodanomi thought for a while and snapped his fingers. "Lets go to Christmas Town. Its near Halloween Town and I can have a talk with Mr Skellington there,"

Namine smiled and eagerly nodded, Kairi just scoffed and Mrs Sodanomi grinned. "Lets get packing," said Mr Sodanomi. "Oh, we need to get our luggage. See you later," said Namine and dragged Kairi with her. "Well, at least they reacted better than I expected," said Mr Sodanomi. Mrs Sodanomi heaved a sigh and smiled weakly. Kairi got into her own car and sped off with Namine following behind. Kairi's mind was once again filling with questions but she just shrugged them off. Its useless being sad over spilled milk.

When they reached there, Sora was still there. "Sora, what're you doing here?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, I was just going to get my old action figures and bring them home," said Soa with a box. Kairi didn't look at him, trying to hide her tears.

"You're so weak, pathetic, hopeless. You cry everytime something small happens to you. You have to learn to be tough," said Sora putting the box down.

"Um, Namine, How bout you go first. I'll catch up," said Kairi. Namine looked at her but nodded and left.

"Lets go down to the swings. Then we'll talk," said Kairi. Sora looked at her with a confused look but followed. When they were there, Kairi practically jumped on the swing and swung herself. Sora followed her action and tried going faster than Kairi. "You know,when I was small, I'd never though a teemagers life would be so complicating. Boy, big mistake there, huh?" said Kairi.

"Not really. I thought the same thing here. Maybe because they make it look so easy but actually, its harder than Mr Donald's science quiz," said Sora.

Kairi giggled and started slowing down a bit. "For once in you're life, you're making sense, frogface. I am weak," said Kairi. Sora looked at her in shock. "Wha-what did you say?"

Kairi looked at him with a frown. "You were right. I am weak, hopeless and useless. I'm not confident like I used to be," Sora stared at her and his face turned into an angry expression.

"Kairi Sodanomi, that is the most pathetic thing you have ever said. You sound even more pathetic now. What happened to that old redheaded tough punk I used to know?"

Kairi looked at him with her teary violet eyes. "You know why I like picking arguments with you? Its because you always have a way of fighting back. Now, I'm not even sure if I know you. This is not you, Kairi. This is not the little brat I knew,"

"This is me, Sora! This is the useless, weak Kairi. This is the new me!"

"Well,if this is the new you, I don't wanna know you. And I will do anything to get the old you back," said Sora while shaking Kairi. Kairi stared at Sora in confusion.

"Wha-what are you trying to say,Sora?" Sora looked down,his hands still on Kairi's arms.

"I want the old you back Kairi. I hate seeing you so weak, so pathetic. It makes me feel...kind of sorry for you and I hate that feeling. I don't like seeing you like this. I don't...,"

"Sora, I-I didn't know you felt like that," said Kairi. Sora loosened his grip and let go. He turned the other way, not facing her.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It doesn't matter if you want to feel like this. Its you're life. I guess I have to froget the old you and like the new you,"

Suddenly, he felt two arms around him, hugging him from the back. He was a bit shock and saw Kairi leaning on his back. "I'm sorry Sora. I didn't know the change in my attitude has brought such sadness to other people. My parents, Namine...and now you. I'll try and be strong but its hard when you're alone experiencing this pain,"

"Whoever said you had to be alone. I'm always here for you. Even if you're a birdbrain girl," said Sora. Kairi giggled and tightened her grip around Sora and laid her head on his back.

"You don't mind if I lay on you're back for a while, Sora? You're back is warm and soft. I'm really tired," said Kairi. Sora smiled and lifted her up so she was on his back. "Don't worry. Like I said, I'm here for you. Even of we're still sworn enemies right?" said Sora.

"How bout we forget our differences and be friends for today. Tomorrow we'll be enemies," said Kairi. Sora grinned and nodded. "So where do you wanna go, Miss Sodanomi?" Kairi giggled and pointed to an icecream parlor.

"There. I'll buy you an icecream if you can get me there in 5 minutes?" said Kairi. Sora smirked and ran so fast, Kairi was practically sinking her fingers on Sora's shirt. He laughed seeing Kairi's reaction and ran faster. When he reached the parlor, he felt Kairi shaking behind him. He then checked his watch.

"Wow, 3 minutes. You owe me an icecream,"

"I-I-did-didn't kn-know yo-you cou-could r-run th-that fa-fast," said Kairi, her voice shaky.

"I am an athlete. Get used to it," said Sora and put Kairi down.

Her legs were shaking and her face looked like she was going to throw up. "Come on, I'm starved. I want a double chocolate icecream with two vanilla sundaes,"said Sora.

"Hey, I said only AN icecream! Not more than that!" yelled Kairi. Sora grinned and ordered his order. Kairi groaned and ordered her icecream and paid up. They then left the parlor and sat down on the sidewalk, licking away.Suddenly, Kairi's cell rang.Kairi answered and it was her twin sister, Namine.

"_Kai, where are you? We're leaving in 2 hours. Hurry up!,"_

"What! Oh shit! I for got. I'll be right there!" Kairi hung up and ate her icecream in one gulp.

"AAAHH! Brainfreeze," said Kairi and ran off. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Sora.

"Sorry, frogface. I need to motor. See ya around,NOT!" said Kairi and smiled before running off. Sora smiled and continued enjoying his daily treat. Kairi hopped into her car, still smiling. _He's not that bad. Even a baboon like him has feelings. Wow, I can't believe what I said! Must be the headache. _She then smirked and drove off.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Phoebe was at her room, giving her self a manicure while waiting for her parents to return from god knows where they went. Her TV was on and she was watching Spongebob and the episode Jelly Patty. Suddenly, her cellphone rang and she looked at her ID**, 'TiTcHy MiTcHy'. **Phoebe laughed. Michelle's nickname that Phoebe gave to her when they were small always amused her. She answered.

"Hey, Mitchy,"

"_You still rememeberthat old tacky name?"_

"How could I forget? I made it up...and it is not tacky!"

"_Okay, whatever, forget about that for a second. I need you to do something...,"_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Muahahahahaha!!! The suspense!! Oooh,what is Michelle going to ask Phoebe to do? Lolx. Anyway, hoped you like the SoraxKairi fluff in this chapter and don't worry, the other couple's get their moment too in my next chapter and the second part of the vacation is also in the next chapter. Now, here's another question for ya'll to answer.

**Which band do you want the gang to meet when they're in Destiny Islands?**

**a)SIMPLE PLAN!!(A/N:You rock if you choose this.This is my all time fav band!!)**

**b)My Chemical Romance**

**c)Linkin Park**

**d)Greenday**

The choice is up to you.. You may choose only one band. Answer in you're reviews please!!!! Lurv you all so much!!! Till the next time... or chapter!! Whatever comes first!!! Cyaz!!! Oh and if you could read my 2nd fic, Confined Emotions, that would be cool too. And review please!!!


	14. Intresting New Friends

A/N: Hey, ya'll. Thanks so much for reviewing!! You guy are the best. I am **REALLY **sorry if I'm updating slow. School is really taking up my time. I'll try my best to update sooner! Okay, cool! Oh and I will be writing when the next chapter will be up at the end of every upcoming chapters, ok? Great. Anyways, on with the disclaimer.

XxMrs RadcliffexX: Ooo! Let me do it!

Me: Okay, go ahead.

imjackie: No fair! Its always her. I wanna do it

Me: Umm...okay?

Moon n Sun: Hey, I am you're faithful reviewer and reader. I should get to do it.

InTheDarkWithRiku: Oh puhlease. Let me do it. I am a great authoress. I deserve to do so.

Xiamlliw: Oh look who's talking? I will do it no matter what!

Regenade of Illumination: Will you all be quiet so I can do the disclaimer?

RiKuLoVeR16: Nu-uh. I wanna do it. Please?

Me: Okay, be quiet all of you. How about we let Master Of Kingdom Hearts do it?

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: Oh, I don't know what to say? I am so flattered. Angelofsweetness does not own any KH series except the copyright of the CD's and some KH merchandise. She does own her OC's though.

Me: Thank you. On with the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 14: Intresting New Friends**

Phoebe was at her room, giving her self a manicure while waiting for her parents to return from god knows where they went. Her TV was on and she was watching Spongebob and the episode Jelly Patty. Suddenly,her cellphone rang and she looked at her ID**, 'TiTcHy MiTcHy'. **Phoebe laughed. Michelle's nickname that Phoebe gave to her when they were small always amused her. She answered. "Hey, Mitchy,"

"_You still rememeberthat old tacky name?"_

"How could I forget? I made it up...and it is not tacky!"

"_Okay, whatever, forget about that for a second. I need you to do something...,"_

"What is it?"

"_I...want...you...to come with me and the gang to the beach!" _(A/N: Hehe! Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. MUAHAHAHAHA!! Lolx. Sorry. High sugar again!) "Okay, can you pick me up? My car's at the garage,"

"_Sure. Be ready in 15 minutes, k? Bye!"_

"Bye,"

Phoebe hung up and went to her closet. She opened the door and grabbed her bathing suit which was a light blue two piece. She put it on and on top, she wore a dark blue top with quarter pants.

15 minutes later, Michelle came and picked her up in her Dark green Mercedes Benz convertible. "Hey, Mitch," said Phoebe. Michelle had on an orange spaghetti strap tee and a long blue skirt. She was also wearing orange frameless sunglasses. "Hey, hop in," Phoebe did so and sat beside Michelle. She drove off and headed towards the beach.

"So, not going anywhere for the holidays?" asked Phoebe.

"I dunno yet. My folks said that maybe I'm going to China. Las Carratas is opening there soon," replied Michelle.

"Cool. I'm maybe just gonna sit back and relax at home. My parents didn't say we were going anywhere," said Phoebe.

"Aren't you gonna...um...hang out with Riku? He is...-cough cough-...you're boyfriend," said Michelle with a sad tone.

"Maybe not. I dunno. Up to him," said Phoebe. Michelle smiled weakly and focused on the road. Suddenly,her cellphone rang. "Oh, excuse me for a while," said Michelle and put on her handsfree earphones. She looked at the caller ID.

'**My M3L0di0u$ WaT3r BoyfRi3nD'**

"Hey baby,"

"_Hi honey. Watcha doin?"_

"Oh, me and Phoebs are on the way to go to the beach and meet some of the gang there,"

"_That's cool. Listen, I'm not gonna be here for a while. I'm going to New York with my family. I'll call you when I get back okay?"_

"Okay, no prob. I love you,"

"_Love you too babe," _Michelle turned off her phone and took out the earphones. "Demyx?" asked Phoebe. "Yup. He's going to New York and he'll call me when he gets back," said Michelle.

"You and Demyx are getting along,"

"Yeah...I love...him so much,"

Finally, they reached the beach and got out of the car. There, they saw Tidus, Selphie, Riku and Zexion playing volleyball and Olette and Chleo tanning. "Hey guys," said Phoebe.

"Hey babe," said Riku and kissed his girl. Chleo looked at Michelle and saw how hurt she was. "Umm...hey Mitch!"

"Hey, Chleo. Mind if I tan with you?" asked Michelle.

"Sure. Put some suntan lotion on and lets relax,"

Michelle giggled and put on the lotion. She then put on her headphones and turned on her MP3 and listened to a japanese song from her favourite japanese singer, Utada Hikaru. It was called Keep Trying. She smiled and laid back, humming to the tune.

"Hey, Chleo. You've been tanning since we got here. Come on. Its volleyball time!" said Selphie.

"No thanks. I'd rather tan with my best friend Mitch," replied Chleo and the two girls giggled. They played at the beach, Michelle and Chleo stopped tanning and joined them.

After a few hours of playing, they all cuddled together and watched the sunset. Chleo was at the end, followed by Michelle, Riku, Phoebe, Zexion, Selphie and Tidus. Michelle liked the sunset. It looked so peaceful to her. "Umm... Michelle? You're holding my hand," said Riku.

"Oh, sorry!" said Michelle and quickly let go of his hand while blushing. Phoebe was too busy talking to Zexion and Selphie was leaning on Tidus's shoulder and resting her eyes.

"Hey, Tidus. Where are you going to go for you're holidays?" asked Selphie, her eyes still closed and she was still leaning on Tidus. "I dunno. Probably going to Greek. Why?" asked Tidus. Selphie's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. That's where I'm going too!" She then hugged Tidus. "We get to hang out together!" squealed Selphie. Tidus blushed.

"Well,...if that's what you want,"

"Of course silly. My vacation would be really cool with my bestest best guy best friend,"

"Yeah...best friend," replied Tidus with a sad tone. _Okay Tidus. This is you're chance. You have to tell her in Greek you're true feelings. Who knows, she might feel the same way for you too. Ahh, who am I kidding. She has Irvine. I have no chance. Our friendship could be ruined if I tell her my true feelings. No, I must tell her. Or the pain in my heart won't stop._Suddenly, Phoebe's cellphone rang.

"Oh, excuse me," said Phoebe and answered her cell.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Phoebs. Come back home. We have something to tell you,"_

"What is it mom? I'm with my friends now. Can't it wait?"

"_No buts dear. Come back home or you're grounded,"_

"Fine. Sheesh, party pooper," Phoebe hung up and grabbed her stuff. "Hey, Mitch, can you send me home now? Mum wants to tell me something," said Phoebe. "Sure. I need to go too. Need to pack for China," said Michelle and took her stuff too. They waved goodbye to the gang and Michelle took Phoebe home.

"Bye Mitch. I'll call you when I get back or we'll see each other at the airport when we wanna go Destiny Islands, ok?" asked Phoebe. Michelle nodded and kissed Phoebe on the cheeks like spanish people do. "Adios," said Michelle. "Adios. Ke te kiero," said Phoebe and ran into the house. (A/N: Sorry if my spanish sucks. I only learn them through telenovela's and I hope I pronounced this right. This means I love you as in a care way) Michelle smield and drove off.

Phoebe went in her house and saw a few bags and suitcases on the floor. "What's going on? Why are my bags and suitcases here?" asked Phoebe loudly.

"Oh, you're home Miss Phoebe," said Rosmetta, their maid.

"Rosmetta, what is going on?"

"Oh, you and you're family are going to Hawaii for vacation,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? HAWAII!! EEEEEE, THIS IS SO COOL!" yelled Phoebe and hugged Rosmetta before running upstairs to her parents bedroom.

She bursted in and saw her parents making out. "Eww, next time, lock the door," said Phoebe. Her parents laughed. "Is Rosmetta telling the truth. Are we really going Hawaii?" asked Phoebe.

"Yup. I booked the tickets weeks ago and don't worry. We'll be back before you're trip with you're friends," said her father.

"Yay! I love you guys!" squealed Phoebe and pulled them in a bone crushing hug. She finally let go after seeing they couldn't breathe.

"Well, I'm going to go pack my stuff. Ya know, in case Rosmetta or anyone forgot to pack anything important. You guys continue you're liplock moment. I'll see you guys later. Adios," said Phoebe and left.

"Andale Phoebe. Our plane leaves in 10 minutes!" called back her mother. "I will. Don't worry," said Phoebe. Her dad then tickled his wife and they began liplocking again. "AND LOCK THE DOOR THIS TIME! YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!" yelled back Phoebe. The married couple blushed and laughed.

After Phoebe was done, they went into her dad's limousine and their driver drove to the airport. When they reached there, they gave the passports, got checked and then went their way to the first class part of the plane. Phoebe sat down beside the window and next to her was her father and net to him was her mother. Phoebe looked out the window and sighed. _I wish Riku could have followed me. Oh, well. I hope he has fun. Hawaii is just too romantic, I wanna be with my loved one there._

"Please wear you're seat belts now as we are leaving the airport in 5 minutes," said the stewardess. They did so and waited as they plane left. When it did, Phoebe looked out the window and saw the plane take off. She smiled and put on her earphones and listened to her i-pod. She then leaned back and rested her eyes, thinking of what Hawaii will bring her. She smiled and started getting a little impatient for Hawaii. She just had to go there. After hours of sitting in the plane, they finally reached Hawaii.

The Sanchez family then were driven to their hotel and Mr Sanchez checked in. He then gave Phoebe her suite keys and they went to their respected rooms. After Phoebe was done unpacking, she grabbed her handbag, her cybershot camera, her sunglasses and sunhat and finally, she wore her sandals. She called her mum and told her she was going sight seeing. Her mother agreed and told Phoebe that she and her husband will be going to a meeting in the afternoon so Phoebe had to eat lunch by herself.

Phoebe agreed and went out of the hotel. She decided to hit the town first before going to the beach. Even in the town, it wasn't as busy as Twilight Town. It looked peaceful and harmonic. Phoebe inhaled the clean air and smiled. "I just love Hawaii. Its...so...so peaceful,"

"LOOK OUT!"

Phoebe turned around and saw a blue creature running towards her and SLAM, it bumped into her. Phoebe fell hard on the pavement ground. The things inside her handbag scattered on the ground.

"Sorry about that, sometimes Stitch can be rude," said a small girl with long black hair, wearing a red dress with white flowers on it. She held out her hand and Phoebe took it. The girl helped her up and she helped Phoebe collect her stuff. "I'm really sorry," said the girl.

"Its okay. Besides, I didn't get hurt badly," said Phoebe while dusting her clothes. The girl then saw Phoebe holding a camera. "You like taking pictures?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah I guess. Its just so fun to take them,"

"Let me guess, you're a tourist?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because no one in this island likes taking pictures except me. Well, no one who lives in this island. Tourists always bring camera's and take pictures,"

"Really? Oh, how rude I am. My name's Phoebe,"

"Lilo. The name's Lilo," replied the girl. Just then, the blue creature came in front of them "And I am stitch," said it.

"Oh, this is my dog, Stitch," said Lilo. "PLeasure to meet you Stitch," said Phoebe and shook its paw.

Stitch smiled, showing its large sharp teeth. "Are you sure its a dog? Looks more like a genetic alien experiment," said Pheobe patting its head.

"N-no...wh-why would you say that," replied Lilo nervously.

"Just guessing. Say Lilo. Since you live here, you must know the whereabouts of this town. Mind showing me how to have fun Hawaii style?" asked Phoebe.

"Its an honor to show you around miss," said Lilo and dragged Phoebe by the hand and brought her around town.

Phoebe saw many things. She saw nice stalls, bought nice souveneirs, saw a big man whose icecream spilled, saw the hula dance academy, ate nice food and lastly went to the beach. "I want to introduce you to my sister. She's cool but she can get annoying sometimes. And she always nags," said Lilo. Phoebe giggled and followed her two new friends. They then went to a shop where you could rent surfboards and other sea game supplies.

"Hey Nani. Whats up?" asked Lilo.

"Lilo, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home practicing hula?"

"Told ya she nags," whispered Lilo to Phoebe. "Nani, meet my new friend, Phoebe,"

Nani looked at Phoebe and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lilo's older sister, Nani," Phoebe shook Nani's hand. "Hey, I'm Phoebe and I'm Lilo's new friend," said the brunette.

"Always nice to see Lilo's friends," said Nani. Phoebe smiled. She never knew that people in Hawaii could be so friendly. "HEY NANI!" yelled a voice.

"DAVID!" yelled Lilo and stitch in unison and ran to the man.

He was quite handsome and he had a well built body. "Who's that?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, thats my boyfriend David. We have been together for years," said Nani. Phoebe turned her mouth into an 'o'. They came towards Phoebe and Nani. "Hi, Nani," said David with a smile. "Hey," replied Nani back. Then there was awkward silence between them. "Well?" said Phoebe.

"Well what?" asked Nani.

"Aren't you gonna kiss him? Come on, don't be shy," said Phoebe while smirking.

Both of them blushed and David kissed Nani on the cheek. Phoebe stared at them in confusion. Lilo then pulled Phoebe down and whispered in her ear. "They don't go out much. They don't even kiss either. It always on the cheek," Phoebe looked shocked."Why? I thought they had been an item for years,"

Lilo heaved a sigh. "I know but everytime David takes Nani out, it always goes wrong. We don't know why, but something bad always happens. Its like a curse,"

"Oh, I see. Hmm...Hey! Maybe I can help!" whispered Phoebe in excitement.

"How?" whispered Lilo back.

"I can set a date for them and this time it won't mess up. Trust me!" whispered Phoebe and stood up. "Hey, Nani, David. Would you mind coming to the hotel I'm staying in? I want you to meet my parents. Is that okay?" asked Phoebe. Nani looked at Phoebe suspiciously and then at David. "Umm...okay, I guess," said David. "Great! Nani will be there, too. Right sis?" asked Lilo. Nani looked a bit taken aback but agreed.

Nani smiled and nodded. "Great. I'll tell them and be there at 8pm. Here's the address," said Phoebe and handed David and Nani the address. They both smiled and Phoebe checked her watch. "Oh, I gotta motor. I'll see you guys at 8, ok? Ciao!" and with that, she ran off. Nani looked at David and he was looking back at her. Nani blushed and turned away. David grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go Nani. You have a lot of work to do," said Lilo and pulled her sister away.

Nani looked back at David and waved. He waved back. He smiled and turned off, going back home to get ready. At Lilo's house,things were getting hectic. "Jumba, where is the hairdryer?" asked Pleakley, Lilo's 'aunty'.

"How should I be knowing? It vasn't vith me," replied a large man with four eyes which was Lilo's so called uncle. He had this accent that made him couldn't say his w right. He was like that. "Uncle Jumba, stop goofing around. Help Stitch with Nani's shell necklace," said Lilo as she was tying up Nani's hair into a bun.

"Ouch, Lilo, you're sticking that pin into my skull. Watch it!" yelled Nani.

"Well, if you stopped moving then maybe it won't go into you're skull!"

"Okay, just hurry it up. Phoebe expects us there in half an hour," replied Nani. "I know. Just a little bit more...and done!" said Lilo while clasping her hand. "Finally, well, lets go," said Nani and grabbed her handbag. "Wait! I need to help Stitch with his bowtie," said Lilo and quickly tied it up. "Okay, lets go," said Pleakley.

"Okay, everyone,hop into the jeep," said Nani as she took out the keys. Suddenly, Stitch grabbed it from Nani's hands. "Hey, give those back Stitch!" yelled Nani.

"Nu-uh. You're gonna ruin you're dress if you drive. Let Stitch drive. Come on," said Lilo and they all hopped in. Nani sighed and went into the jeep too. After a few minutes,they arrived at the hotel. "Whoa, this is the biggest hotel ever. Phoebe stays here? She's richer than I thought," said Lilo.

"Eh," replied Stitch while nodding. "Lets be going in," said Jumba and they all walked into the 5 star hotel. When they stepped in there,they noticed elegant people. All wearing nice dresses and suits and fine jewellry and such. "Wow. Now I feel weird," said Lilo.

"Tell me about it," replied Nani.

"LILO! NANI! STITCH! OVER HERE!" called a voice. They turned around and saw Phoebe waving at them in front of the dining ball room. They walked over to her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress with a red sash. Simple yet elegant.

"Hey, Phoebe. You look nice," said Nani.

"Look who's talking," replied Phoebe. Nani blushed. She was wearing a white halter top dress with white sparkling gloves and the shell necklace. "Is...is...he here?" asked Nani shyly.

"Oh, you mean prince charming. Yeah, he was early one hour. I don't know why,but he said he had a very important question for you," said Phoebe. Nani looked shocked. "Ooo, my sis is going to get married," said Lilo teasingly. "Lilo!" scolded Nani. Phoebe giggled.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Let us be eating now," said Jumba.

"Oh, Phoebe, this is my uncle, Uncle Jumba," said Lilo.

"Pleasing to be meeting you," replied Uncle Jumba while shaking her hand vigurously. "Its...nice...t-to...meet you...t-to," replied Phoebe shakingly. Uncle Jumba had quite a grip. "And this is my aunt, Aunt Pleakley," A thin woman with three legs came out. "How are you?" asked the woman.

"Its nice to see you too," replied Phoebe curiously. Aunt Pleakley just smiled, showing her teeth.

"Oookay...well, lets not keep David waiting,lets go," said Phoebe and they walked in.The dining room was empty. It was very big and wide and there were other tables too but they were empty and on stage there was people playing a Hawaiian theme song. They then saw David oat a table, holding flowers while talking to himself. Nani slwoly walked to him. "H-hey D-David,"

David turned around and his eyes were widened with shock. Nani looked extra beautiful that night. "You... um... you l-look nice," sputtered David.

"Th-thanks," replied Nani. David just kept on staring at her. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. "Umm...are those for me?" asked Nani pointing towards the flowers.

"Oh...yeah. Umm. for you," said David handing her the flowers.

"Thanks," said Nani and sat down. David sat down too,his eyes still fixed on Nani. "Good evening and aloha to you two. What would you like on this nice beautiful evening?" asked a waiter who came to take their order.

"Oh, we'll have the special. Two please and an icecream sundae," said David. The waiter nodded and left to the kitchen. "What's the special?" asked Nani.

"Oh, its delicious. You'll see," said David. Nani blushed. She couldn't help smile that David was still looking at her. Meanwhile, Lilo, Phoebe, Stitch, Pleakley and Jumba were hiding behind a few plants. "Why are we hiding again?" asked Lilo. "Because we don't wanna ruin their moment together. If we're near them, David might get nervous or something," replied Phoebe.

Lilo 'o'ed and continued spying on her sister nd her boyfriend. Finally,their food came. It looked delicious. It was a lobster placed on top of lettuces with fries by the side and on the lobster was the Hawaiian's special sauce. Then, the waiter also placed two baskets. One filled with a salad dish and another were chicken wings with barbeque sauce on top. It looked heavenly. The waiter came bace with two drinks in coconut cups and umbrella straws sticking in it.

Nani looked at the food deliciously and started eating her lobster. They began talking about their lives and it looked like they were having fun. "Finally, my sister looks happy," said Lilo.

"Why? Hasn't she always been happy?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, but this is the first time she looks sincerly happy with David," replied Lilo. Phoebe smiled. She was glad she could help. After they were done eating, their sundae came and on top was a cherry. "I get the cherry, ok?" asked Nani. "Like you always do," replied David with a grin.

Nani smiled and they began eating it. "Oh, you got a bit of icecream here," said David and showed around his mouth. Nani wiped her mouth. David shook his head and leaned in. He than met her lips with his and they broke apart after that. Nani looked shocked. They hadn't kissed on the lips since like forever but now, he finally kissed her.

"Oh my god! They kissed. Yay!" squealed Lilo. Phoebe grinned. She was happy for them. Pleakley and Jumba were shocked too.

"I...hope this doesn't ruin anything," replied David. Nani smiled and leaned to him. She then lifted up his chin and kissed him back. Everyone was cheering quietly. They finally dared to show their emotions. Nani broke the kiss and David smiled. He stood up and knelt down in front of her. "Nani, I've been meaning to do this a long time ago. We've been dating for over 8 years. I want to take our relationship to another level. I am ready but now I want to know if you are," said David.

"Da-David,what are you talking about?" asked Nani.

David then reached into his pocket and took out a box. He opened it and there was a ring inside. Not just any ring. An engagement ring. "Nani, will you marry me?" asked David. Nani looked shocked. She was speechless. Words failed to come out of her mouth. "I...I-i don't know what to say," replied Nani. David looked at her eager for an answer.

"Yes, David. I will," replied Nani and kissed him. David fell back a bit but returned the kiss and hugged her while doing so.

"OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO GET A BROTHER IN LAW!!" shouted Lilo. Nani broke the kiss and looked at them.

"Lilo, what are you doing there?" asked Nani.

"I..um...I'm just hanging around,"

"Uhuh, where are the others?" asked David.

"We're here," replied the others in unison.

"Why were you spying on us? You could have just sat at another table or something," said Nani.

"We didn't want to ruin you're moment,"replied Pleakley.

"Eh," said Stitch.

"Aww, thats sweet guys but don't you ever spy on us again," said Nani sternly.

"We promise," said all of them in unison. "Aww, congrats Nani," said Phoebe and hugged her new friend. "Group hug!" said Lilo and they huddled together, as a family. Like a family. They broke the hug and enjoyed the rest of the night talking. Nani then said it was time to go home so she and her family and her fiance left. They said goodbye to Phoebe and left. Phoebe smiled. Her stay in Hawaii was going to be a memorable one.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"TIDUS! HURRY UP!" called Selphie. "In a minute. I'm wearing my shoes!" called Tidus back.

"Hurry up, you slowpoke. You're always saying girls take a long time to get ready. Well look who's dilly dallying now!"

Tidus rolled his eyes and went to her with only one shoe on. "Ya happy now?"

Selphie smiled and pinched his cheeks. Tidus tried to get her off but she kept on pinching him. He then tickled her and they began running around the courtyard.

"Huuh, just like old times, right?" said Mrs Tilmitt. "Yes, but I wonder why my son hasn't asked you're daughter for a date. I am sure he likes Selphie. Whats not to like?" said Mrs Tyrell.

"True. You're son is a great boy aftr all. Who knows? He's probably shy. Even if they were neighbours since they were babies. Maybe Tidus is scared that Selphie will reject him or something,"

"I am not sure but we better hope we'll be in laws soon," The two women burst into giggles.

"MOM! Tidus is bullying me again!" called Selphie.

"I am not. Don't believe her Mrs Tilmitt. She's the bully. I'm the victim!"

"You little tease," said Selphie and began chasing Tidus again. Tidus then ran and went behind Selphie and picked her up from the back and spun her around. They were laughing and having fun like little children. Their mom's looked at them in happiness. They really wanted their children to be together but it seems that it would be harder than they thought.

"Okay, kids, lets go," said Mr Tilmitt.

"Okay, dad. Can Tidus ride in our car?" asked Selphie.

"Sure. Why not? Okay with you?" asked Mr Tilmitt to Tidus.

"No problem sir.I can handle Selphie," said Tidus with a grin. Mr and Mrs Tyrell smiled. "Okay, you two. Be nice," said Mrs Tyrell and went into the Tyrells jeep. Selphie and her parents and Tidus hopped into Selphie's father's ranger jeep. "Did I mention sweet ride, Mr T," said Tidus.

"I know Tidus. Its a very nice vehicle," said Mr Tilmitt and smiled.

"Okay, buckle up kids," said Mrs Tilmitt and the two teenagers put on their seatbelts and Mr Tilmitt drove off with Mr Tyrell following behind. On the way, Selphie and Tidus were playing road games like I spy and singing songs. They then listened to Tidus's i-pod and both of them fell asleep. Selphie on his shoulder and Tidus leaning his chin on her head. Mrs Tilmitt smiled.

"Its cute seeing them like this. They should really try a relationship. I'm sure Tidus won't break Selph's heart,"

"I know dear but we can't force them. They have to make thier own decisions," said Mr Tilmitt. Mrs Tilmitt nodded and slept too. A few hours later,they arrived at their destination. "Wake up, kids!" said a voice. Tidus woke up and saw that they were in an old looking place. "Are we in Greek or some roman movie?" asked Tidus.

"Roman people live in greek, genius. Sort of," replied Selphie jumping out of the jeep. "That's right. This is going to be so cool!" said Mr Tilmitt and they walked to their hotel which was a few blocks away.

When they reached there, they checked in and went to their rooms. The married couples shared a room wih their mates and Selphie and Tidus shared a room like their dorm back at school. "I get this room!" said Selphie, choosing the main room. "I don't care as long as I can sleep," said Tidus and flopped on his bed.

"Oh come on Tidus. Lets go out and shop!"

"What? NO WAY! You know I hate shopping!"

"Oh, come on. Pretty please?" asked Selphie making a cute puppy face.

"Oh, alright. But I'm not going to carry ALL you're stuff. I'll just help with a few,"

Selphie squealed and hugged Tidus before running to her room to change. _Boy, she's cute when she's like that. Too bad I can't tell her that.S he might think I like her. Whch is not true. I love her and that's a fact. _"Tidus! Lets go!" said Selphie. Tidus snapped out of his thougths and followed Selphie out the door. They decided to hit the main town and see some shops there.

After a few hours, Tidus was holding 10 bags in one hand and 10 more in his other hand. "Selphie! You said that I was just gonna help you with some of the shopping bags," whined Tidus.

"I did. That's just half of my shopping. I'm not done yet," replied Selphie. Tidus just sighed and followed Selphie like he was her slave. "Ooooo, lets go in this one," said Selphie and pulled Tidus into a shop. He groaned and was forced to enter. In there, there were many bottle and boxes. It looked like perfume bottles but Selphie wasn't sure.

"Welcome to my shop," said a woman. They turned around and saw a young woman, around her 20-is. She had long dark brown wavy hair with curls at the bottom. She wore an orange headband on her hair and she had a petite figure. She had on a purple dress and a darker purple sash on. "Hello, I was wondering what you sold here?" asked Selphie. The woman laughed in a seductive tone. "Wouldn't you like to know," She walked towards them, well, towards Tidus.

"Such a handsome boy. And very muscular too. I wonder why you're not with Wonder Boy?" asked the woman while holding Tidus's face. Tidus blushed. Selphie's face turned red too and it sure wasn't a pleasant look. She then went to them and took Tidus's arm. "Sorry, we're not intrested in what you're selling. Come on Tidus," said Selphie and pulled him out.

"Fine! If you don't want any good luck charms or any potions to help you get what you want," called the woman.

"What? Charms?" asked Tidus with intrest.

"Tidus! This...this...this woman is lying!" said Selphie.

"Excuse me but I have a name. Its Meg and I am not lying. Any of my charms here work. It depends if the person who buys it believes in it or not," replied Meg.

"What if the charm doesn't work even if you still believe in it?" asked Tidus. She laughed her laugh again. "Well, you're just going to have to try," Tidus hesitated but he needed luck a lot. For his blitzball games, exams but most of all...Selphie.

"I'll take one," said Tidus.

"WHAT! You're buying one of this woman's fake charms?" asked Selphie anggrily.

"Yes. It seems cool to me and I believe in it," said Tidus while putting her shopping bags down. "Fine! I'll see you at the hotel later, you moron," said Selphie rather rudely and left. Tidus felt bad for just letting her leave but he wanted to buy the charm. "Which one would you like?" asked Meg.

"The star shaped one," replied Tidus and Meg handed it to him. He paid for it and left.

"Maybe I should buy Selph something. She is a bit of a hothead," said Tidus and searched around. Finally, he saw something that was perfect for Selphie. He went to the shop and bought it and went back to the hotel. Meanwhile, Selphie was at her room's balcony. _Why was I so mad at him? Its not like he did anything wrong. He just bought the stupid charm. No biggie. Maybe I'm mad because he bought it from that skank. She was so htiing on him! But Tidus can flirt with anyone he wants. I shouldn't stop him eventhough I want to be with him forever. That will never happen._

Suddenly, she felt something slither around her neck. She looked at it and noticed it was a moon shaped necklace. She turned around and saw Tidus there, grinning. "Wha-whats this for?" asked Selphie.

"I dunno. I guess I felt bad for letting you go home alone and I wanted to buy you something. It looks good on you," said Tidus. Selphie smiled. Tidus was so sweet. She felt bad for scolding him. "Hey, Tidus. Sorry about the shop thing. I know that I shouldn't stop you from believing in those stu-," but she got cut off by his finger on her lips.

"Lets just enjoy the sunset together," said Tidus and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Selphie was a bit shocked but smiled and held his arms. They viewed the sunset but what they really enjoyed was just enjoying each others warmth and company. Both smiling and wishing that this moment would never end...and Tidus was holding his charm when he wished that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up! The plane will take off soon. We have to go now!" said Michelle impatiently.

"Alright dear. We're done. You know we can't resist chocalates," said Mrs Sanchez.

"Did you buy mine at least?"

"Of course we did. A dairy milk bar. You're favourite," said Mr Sanchez. Michelle smiled and they went to their planes gateway. After they showed their passports, they boarded the plane's first class and settled in. Michelle was sitting beside the window where she would imagine her boarding a plane to go for oversea studies.

That was her dream. She closed her eyes and read her storybook. A few hours later, they finally reached their destination, China. "Wow, China's airport sure is big," said Mr Sanchez as the were outside of the airport, waiting for their limousine. Finally, it came. They hopped in and went to their penthouse. When they reached there, Michelle ran to her room and began unpacking. She then took out her photo album. _Hmm...I wonder why I brought this..._

She then began flipping through the pages and saw all. There were pictures of her family, herself, the gang. She laughed when she flipped to the gang section. There was one picture they took at the christmas party. It was a picture of the boys all doing silly faces, including Leon. She then turned and saw a picture of Chleo and Leon kissing under the mistle toe. She remebered that. She turned and there was a picture of the girls doing poses like super heroes.

Michelle smiled and turned to the other page and she sighed. There was a picture of her smiling and Riku hugging her from behind and he was put his chin on her head and Michelle lifted her arms so she was holding his neck. She smiled weakly, remebering the moments and then she turned to the next page. There was Michelle on Riku's back. She was ruffling his hair while he was smirking. She held back the tears that wanted to fall. She then turned to the next page and it was a picture of her kissing Riku and he was dipping her. She was crying now.

She threw the book on the floor and began crying. She held her chest. It hurt from crying. She tried to stop but the tears wouldn't stop falling. Suddenly,a knock came from her door. "I want to be alone!" yelled Michelle. The door opened and her mother came in. She saw her daughter crying and went to her side. "Mitch, whats wrong?" asked her mother.

"Nothing, mum. I'm fine," said Michelle and wiped her tears away. Mrs Sanchez looked around and saw the photo album.

She picked it up and saw the pictures. "Riku again huh?" said Mrs Sanchez. Michelle looked at her mother and cried on her chest. Mrs Sanchez patted Michelle's back and comforted her. "Its alright Mitch. Cry all you want," Michelle was really breaking down on her mother now. "I don't know what to do mum. I love Riku. So much. I still do. I am hurt when I see him with Phoebe. I know I should be happy for her. Its just...hard! And I'm not being fair to Demyx either," said Michelle.

"I know, dear. Its hard but you have to try. Not for others but for you too. You're sickness is not gone. You have to stop keeping you're pain in. Remember what the doctor said. You can always come to me and tell me evrything ok? I'm always here for you,"

Michelle smiled weakly and nodded. "Good. You're dad and I want to go check out the new restaurant and how's it doing here, ok?" asked Mrs Sanchez.

"Okay, I wanna go sightseeing and maybe shopping,"

Mrs Sanchez smiled and kissed Michelle's forehead before leaving. Michelle sighed and picked up the photo album. She placed it beside her bed and changed her clothes. After she was done, she wished her parents goodbye and went to the town. It was pretty busy but it was peaceful. She liked how the people interacted with each other. She was walking around and taking pictures when a cricket jumped on her shoulder.

"Why hello. What a cute little cricket you are? Where did you come from?" asked Michelle.

"Cri-kee! Come back here!" called a young woman who was running their way. The cricket jumped on Michelle's head. The woman finally reached Michelle. "I am so sorry about my bug. Sometimes, it can be very stubborn and annoying. Come here Cri-kee," said the woman. Michelle smiled and handed her the bug.

"Thank you. How can I repay you're kindness?"

"I just returned you your bug. Is it a big deal?"

"In China,yes. Because we believe Crickets give good luck,"

"Oh, I see. Well, can you show me around?"

"Certainly...um...what is you're name?"

"Oh, I am very rude. My name's Michelle," said Michelle while shaking the woman's hand.

"Mulan. Fa Mulan," said the woman and bowed. Michelle didn't know what to do so she bowed back. "Come. I will show you my favourite place," said Mulan. Michelle smiled and followed her. After walking for a while, they finally reached a stable.

"You own horses?" asked Michelle. "Yes, you know how to ride?" asked Mulan.

"Yeah. I have my own stable at my hometown. My favourite horse's name is Thunderbolt. Maybe because it runs very fast," said Michelle while following Mulan into the stable. Mulan then stopped at a fence. "This is my horse, Khan," said Mulan. A black and white horse came into view with a sadle on its back and it was a magnifecent horse.

"Wow. This horse reminds me of thunderbolt except that Thunderbolt is a honey colour,"

Mulan smiled and whispered to its horse. It neighed and let Michelle pat its head. "Wow, its friendly too. You must have tamed Khan well,"

Mulan nodded. "Hey, she didn't teach and tame him alone you know," said a voice.

"Umm...who's there?" asked Michelle worriedly. Suddenly, a shadow of a huge looking dragon shape appeared. It made an evil laugh and a burst of flames came out. Michelle ducked for cover and Mulan just rolled her eyes. "Fear me all," said the voice.

"Mushu!" said Mulan.

"Mushu?" asked Michelle confusingly.

"Alright, alright, I'm just playing with ya'll," said the voice in a softer way and out came a small red lizard looking creature. "What the heck is that?" asked Michelle.

"Excuse me, I am the all powerful dragon guardian, Fear me!" said the lizard. Michelle went to it and picked it up. She stared at it and hugged it. "AWW! YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE!" squealed the brunette, still squishing Mushu in her arms.

"Umm...can't breathe...help!" asked Mushu between breaths. Michelle quickly loosened her grasp. "Man, you have a strong grip for a girl," said Mushu.

"Hey, not all girls are weak. I work out," said Michelle while showing her muscles. Mushu slithered to her shoulders and touched it. "Wow, she does work out. See, Mulan. If you exercise more, you can get like this. Besides, you are China's saviour," said Mushu. Mulan blushed. "Wait! What? China's saviour? That is so cool!" said Michelle.

"That's right. My girl here, Fa Mulan, saved China from the the Huns army all by herself. Well, with some help frome me," said Mushu. Mulan rolled her eyes.

"Thats so cool. You wouldn't mind if I took a pic of the heroin of China?" asked Michelle taking out her camera.

"Umm...I guess," said Mulan and they took some pictures, including Khan. "Would you wish to ride on Khan?" asked Mulan. "Okay but can you all ride with me?" asked Michelle. They agreed and everyone hopped onto Khan.

They then rode around the fields and Khan was a very fast horse. They had fun. After that, Michelle rode alone. Khan took her faster than usual and they had a blast. Finally, it was time for Michelle to go back to her hotel. She flopped on her bed and went to her closet. She changed her clothes and then went back to her bag to empty its contents. Then, a video tape came out. She looked at it curiously and picked it up. She smiled. It was the tape she took on her holidays combined into one tape.

She grabbed it and went to the living room. She popped it in her DVD player and grabbed popcorn in the snack cupboard and also a can of coke. She played the tape and sat down, munching on the popcorn. Firstly, was the Daredevil thing. Michelle laughed at Namine's rapping. They then showed Kairi's make out session with the wall, Chleo's drama act, Selphie's flirting skill on Irvine, Olette's succesful flirt on Hayner and finally, Michelle's first kiss with Riku.

She smiled weakly and waited for the next scene. It was the Halloween Dance. The part where they had a danceoff was showing now. It was funny how they wanted to prove such silliness. The next scene was the slow dance. She was dancing with her boyfriend now and the camera was focusing on Riku. His anger was seen. Michelle frowned and forwarded to the next scene. It was the Christmas Party. That time, she and Riku were already an item. They were having a blast.

The next scene was when Kairi and Sora raced down the slopes on their snowboards. It was quite a funny sight. Michelle giggled a bit. The next one was Olette and Hayner hugging each other, enjoying each others warmth and then they kissed. Michelle smiled. They were still a couple after all these times. Next scene was Roxas always bumping into Namine. Poor Namine. She was always pushing Roxas off her. The next scene was the Secret Santa. Everyone was exchanging gifts.

They then showed Michelle and Riku exchanging their special gifts towards each other. They smiled and kissed. Michelle closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the bad memories. The next one was the Christmas Party. There was her cousin, Phoebe. She was messing with the radio. Michelle laughed as Phoebe accidently inserted an indian song and the boys began doing indian dance moves. The girls were laughing at the back and clapping for them.

The next scene was Chleo and Leon's moment. Michelle smiled. She remebered that it was because of her that they shared their first kiss together. Michelle smiled. The next scene was the camping trip. Michelle laughed at this. She remembered that they forgot all about Kairi and Sora and they got lost and were lost for 2 days. How silly they were. Michelle then frowned. That was also the day that she broke up with Riku over a stupid thing. _I should have trusted him. Its too late already. I guess I was a fool._

The next scene was the battle of the bands. Michelle formed a small smile. Their bands got into the semi finals which was just next month. That just reminded Michelle of her nervousness. She watched all the bands play and that was the end of the tape. Michelle smiled to herself and kept the video tape back in her bag. She went to her room and got under her covers. She switched off the light. Watching that tape reminded her of the sweet and bad memories she had. But the worst part was watching her and Riku when they were an item.

It hurt her but she had a boyfriend now and she had to focus on him. _Goodnight Riku. I hope you're happy with Phoebe and please, god, make me forget him. Please..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hayner, when will you be back?" asked Olette.

"I don't now babe. Afrika's a pretty far place. So, calling you is out. But don't worry. When I reach back here in Twilight Town, the first thing I'll do is call you, ok?" said Hayner assuringly. Olette smiled weakly. A few days without her boyfriend made her feel terrible. Hayner noticed the sadness and lifted her chin. He looked into her emerald eyes.

"Olette, I'm only going to be away for a few days. Don't worry. I promise not to flirt around and I'll be thinking about you all the time,"

Olette smiled and hugged him. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "I love you Olette and no matter what, I'm always with you," Olette was about to cry but she held it back. She had always been a sensitive person.

"I know you will, Hay. I'm gonna miss you.I love you," said Olette and broke the hug. She gave him a deep kiss and looked into his brown eyes. "Oh, I gotta go. My ferry leaves in half an hour and I need to meet my folks. I'll call you when I get back, ok?" said Hayner. Olette nodded.

"Ok, bye babe," said Hayner and ran off. Olette lowered her head. She was in the verge of crying when suddenly someone lifted her chin and gave her a kiss. She opened her eyes and saw it was Hayner. He broke the kiss and grinned. "Sorry, I just had to taste you're lips before I left. Love you," said Hayner and ran. Olette smiled. Sometime's her boyfriend can be very silly.

She giggled and went back to her house to prepare for her trip to London to visit her relatives there.

Hayner jumped into his Mclaren car and drove to the docks. When he reached there, he parked the car and locked it in his private garage at the docks and went to his parents who were waiting at the entrance. "Hayner, there you are," said Mrs Marchese. "Sorry mum. Had to spend a few minutes with Olette before I left," replied Hayner.

"Oh well. I understand. Don't worry. You get to see your girlfriend again in 2 days, you little cheeky devil," said Mr Marchese and ruffled his son's hair. Hayner grinned.

"Okay, lets board the ferry. It'll leave port soon. Come on," said Mrs Marchese and they boarded the ferry with their luggage. Finally,the ferry left port and Hayner decided to rest at his room. He felt tired and all he wanted to do was rest. After a few hours, they finally reached Africa. There, a group of native people greeted them.

"Ah, you must be Henry Marchese. You were the one who saved the forest from being cut down. Welcome, our honorable guest," said a man who was holding a stick and looked like the leader of the people.

"Well, I do what I can to preserve the forest. I am after all, a host of a nature show," replied Mr Marchese. The leader grinned and told the people something in their language. They nodded and took their luggage. "My people will help you carry you're stuff. Meanwhile, I would like to discuss with you and you're wife alone," said the leader.

"Hayner, would it be okay if you go travel or something on you're own first?" asked Mrs Marchese.

"Its okay mum. I want to find a present for Olette. I'll see ya at the hotel," said Hayner and ran off.

When he reached the marketplace, there were so many things on sale. And the catch was for Hayner, they were all free! "What? Are you sure? I don't mind paying," said Hayner digging into his pocket for money. "No. You are one of the honorable guests here. It is a pleasure to serve you're needs," said the woman that sold Hayner the tribal necklace he wanted to buy for Olette.

"Umm...thanks I guess," replied Hayner and took it. _This is freaky. What the heck? I didn't do anything and their giving me stuff for free. My dad saved the forest. Not me!_

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," said Hayner.

"Its okay," replied the guy. Hayner then walked off, not looking at the guy. _Wait!I know that voice... _"Zexion!" called Hayner. The guy he bumped into earlier turned around. "Hayner?" said Zexion and went to his buddy. They did the gangs secret handshake for the guys and patted each others backs.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, my dad wants to film his next documentary here,"

"Oh, cool. My mum has been wanting to see Afrika since forever so I was forced to come along,"

"Oh, I see. How long are you going to be here?"

"Oh, two days,"

"Awesome, I'm going back that day too,"

"Cool. Hey, wanna follow me go sightseeing? I'm pretty bored,"

"Sure, no prob," replied Hayner and both of them left. They decided to go into the jungle first. Of course, they sneaked there. They then went into a beautiful part of the jungle.

"Wow, this is so wicked cool," said Hayner.

"You said it bro," replied Zexion. Both of them were awed by the beauty of the nature there. Suddenly,they heard rustling coming from the bushes behind them. "Who's there?" asked Zexion. Then, a girl came out. She was wearing a blue hoodie with a dark green mini skirt, showing her slender legs. The hoodie covered her face so they didn't know who it was.

"Wait a minute. I know those legs anywhere," said Hayner.

"SUPRISE!" said the girl revealing her face. "Olette!" said Hayner.

Olette ran to Hayner and gave him a hug. Hayner was obviously freaked by this but returned the hug. Olette broke the hug and kissed him. Hayner was a bit taken aback but kissed her back with affection. "Umm, not to be rude but hello...I am just here," said Zexion. Olette broke the kiss and smiled. She hugged Zexion and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now that's more like it," said Zexion with a smirk.

"Back off Zexion. She's taken," said Hayner jokingly.

The three of them then went nearer to the peaceful scene. Finally,they were in front of the waterfall and it was such an amazing scenery. "Its so beautiful," said Olette softly. Suddenly,a pair of arms slid around her waist.

"Just like you," said Hayner. Olette smiled and held her boyfriends arms. "LOOK OUT!" yelled a voice from behind them. The three evaded whatever was coming their way. They then saw a warthog and a meercat on top of it. "Woo, thank goodness you guys evaded Pumba here. He would have injured you guys pretty badly,"

Zexion looked saw the meercat talking but he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a meercat talking to him! "Hayner, slap me! I think that meercats talking to me!" said Zexion.

"You're not the only one hearing that bro. I can hear him too," said Hayner.

"Me three," replied Olette. The meercat got off the warthog and walked in front of them. "What is it with you humans? Don't you know animals could talk too? We're not stupid," said the meercat. Everyone stared at it in confusion.

"This is way freaky," said Olette. "Way way freaky," replied Hayner.

"Wait! There are many more animals that can talk?" asked Zexion.

"Duh! What are you? Deaf. That's what I said, silver haired boy," said the meercat.

"Why you-," said Zexion and charged towards it.

"Chill, Zex. Forgive Zexion here. He has a short temper," said Hayner.

"No prob. Name's Timon and my large friend there is Pumba," said Timon.

"I'm Hayner and that girl is-," but Hayner got cut off by Timon and Pumba running towards Olette.

"And what is you're name, my beautiful angel?" said Timon and held Olette's hand.

"Umm...its O-Olette," said the girl shyly.

"Ahh, Olette. What a beautiful name that shines the world. You're voice is music to my ears and you're hair is brown like a deep pool of mud," said Timon and started kissing Olettes arm. "Umm, thank you?" said Olette confusingly. Hayner was fuming with anger.

"Olette, you are like an angel of all beauty. You are the goddess of appearance and you are the star that shines my night," said Pumba.

"Thank you. That is so sweet," replied Olette and stroke Pumba's hair on his head. Pumba stomped his hoof in excitement. Hayner then went towards her and knelt down. "Olette, you are the sun that shines my rainy day. You are the water to my dry stream. You are the air that I breathe. You are the one I love," Olette smiled and knelt down. She held his cheek and kissed him. Timon and Pumba gasped while Zexion sighed. They broke apart and Hayner and her smiled.

"You didn't have to say those words. You know I love you and you are the most important thing to me. Heck, you are even more important than my credit card. And that's saying something," said Olette. Hayner smiled and hugged his girlfriend. He smirked at Timon and Pumba who were crying now. Olette smiled and went towards them. "And you guys are the cutest things ever. Not to mention sweet," and with that, she kissed Pumba on the head and Timon on his head too.

They sighed and flew to a daydream. Olette giggled and Zexion just laughed. "Okay, let us be you're escort for the tour of our wonderful home," said Timon and took Olette's hand with Hayner in her other hand. Zexion walked beside Pumba and they chatted away. Hayner plucked a red rose and stuck it between Olette's hair and ear. "It looks good on you. Adds more sexiness," whispered Hayner to her ear.

"Maybe one day, I'll show you how sexy I can be," whispered Olette back in a seductive tone.

Hayner blushed and smiled. The tour was magnificent. Timon and Pumba took them to many beautiful scenes and all of them were having a blast. Zexion was filling his mouth with the delicious fruits that he plucked while he was walking. Olette and Hayner were enjoying each other's company and Timon and Pumba were singing their Hakuna Matata song. Everyone was having a great time. Soon, it was time for the trio to go home. "We'll visit you again tomorrow, ok?" said Olette.

"You promise?" asked Pumba.

"Of course, Pumba. If I don't, you can come and find me and drag me here if you'd like," said Olette. Pumba smiled.

"Ok, goodnight guys. Thanks for everything," said Hayner and they bid goodbye.

"Oh and Hayner, take care of Olette. She's a special girl and you're lucky to have her,"

Hayner smiled. _Heck yeah I'm lucky. There's no other girl I'd rather be with. Lucky..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Kids! Stop bickering and keep walking!" said Mr Allster. "Dad! Chleo keeps hitting me with her hand," whined Riku while covering his head.

"I am not doing it on purpose. There is a mosquito that keeps wanting to bite you're neck and I'm helping you kill it," said Chleo.

"There is not. I wore a special colonge that keeps them away,"

"Or maybe its you're stinky stench. Sheesh, when was the last time you wore deodarant," said Chleo and walked in front of Riku. Riku stood there and smelled his body.

"Hey! I smell fine! I wore deodarant before I left!" yelled Riku back. Chleo snickered. She had meant to hit Riku. It was just so fun to see him like that. "Okay, kids. We're here," said Mr Allster.

"Finally. That walk was kiling my feet," said Mrs Allster. "Aww, come on mum. It wasn't that bad," said Chleo while putting her bags down. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to carry any of mom or dads stuff," said Riku and put all the luggage down and stretched. They were at the Amazon for a petiton signing ceremony.

"Firstly, you're a guy. You have to help people. That's common for guys. Secondly, you need the weight. You're weaker than Michelle for heavans sake," said Chleo.

"Oh, Michelle. She was a fine girl. Isn't she you're girlfriend Riku?" asked Mrs Allster. Riku lowered his head. "No,mum. My girlfriend is her cousin. Next time I'll introduce her. Her name's Phoebe,"

Mrs Allster stood up whle fanning herself with her fan. "Well, invite her for lunch or something and invite Michelle too. I want to thank her for teaching me how to bake cookies!"

Riku smiled weakly and nodded slowly. "Okay then. Lucresia, I need you to follow me to talk to the tribal chief here about the poacher problems," said Mr Allster.

"Okay, honey. Kids, go take a walk or something, ok? Chleo, you are in charge till we are done, clear?" asked Mrs Allster. "What? Her? She can't even take care of a fish!" said Riku.

"Hey! I so can! Besides,you are not a fish. So, you are going to be a tougher challenge. Come on, stinky," said Chleo as she grabbed her backpack filled with essentials.

"For the last time, I do not stink!" said Riku and grabbed his backpack too. They walked into the jungle. Deeper and deeper. Chleo was busy taking pictures of animals and such and Riku was videotaping everything. "Wow. The jungles are so cool," said Chleo.

"Yeah. Hey, look," said Riku and plucked a red flower. "Why? Is it that special?" asked Chleo. "Umm... no... forget it," said Riku while twirling the flower.

"Michelle right?" said Chleo with an arched eyebrow.

"That obvious huh?" said Riku and sat on a log.

"I don't get it Riku. Why don't you just break up with Phoebe and go back to Michelle? You are so obviously still in love with her," said Chleo and sat beside Riku.

"Its not as easy as it sounds Chleo. I can't just break Phoebe's heart like that. Besides, Michelle already has Demyx,"

"You actually think Michelle loves Demyx? Please... You can see it in her eyes," said Chleo. Riku laughed. "I guess I was stupid to let her go,"

"No you weren't. You were just...,"

"You were jsut an idiot to treat her like that," said a voice from behind them. Both of them turned and saw Leon there.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" asked Chleo.

"Correction, what are we doing here?" said another voice and then came Aeris. "Wait. Let me guess.Cloud's here?" said Riku.

"How'd you know?" asked Cloud from behind.

"Lucky guess," replied Riku and the siblings went to greet their friends. "So tell me again why you're here?" asked Chleo.

"Well, my parents work with Cloud's so we were forced to come here and acompany them. Leon's parents are somewhere else so he decided to tag along," said Aeris.

"Well, the more the merrier," said Chleo and all five of them explored the jungle. Suddenly, a shrilling yell was heard. Then, a man swooped down towards them and landed straight in front of them. They stared at the man in shock. He wasn't wearing anything except a cloth that was covering his manhood.

Chleo wolf whistled and Aeris stared at him in awe. "You people are dangerous. Leave my home now!" said the man. Chleo smiled and went to him. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. My name's Chleo and that's my brother Riku and my friends, Leon,Cloud and Aeris. What's yours?" asked Chleo. The man looked at Chleo suspiciously and touched his chest.

"T-a-r-z-a-n," said the man in a dragging way.

"Oh, tarzan. Nice to meet you," said Chleo. Tarzan sniffed her hand and grabbed it. He then lifted Chleo up on his shoulders.

"Chleo!" yelled Leon.

"Help me!"

Tarzan just jumped on the trees and kept going higher. Leon then pulled his belt buckle which turned out to be a bungee belt and fired it on the highest branch. Thank goodness Leon's aiming was good. He hit the branch perfectly and jumped off. He flew past the brances, leaves and such and finally, he was on the same branch as Tarzan.

"Let her go, ape man," said Leon.

"No, she might hurt my family," said Tarzan and threatened to drop Chleo.

Chleo screamed. "I hate being in these kind of situations. Leon, help me!" yelled Chleo.

"Calm down Chleo. I'm trying. Listen, pal. Let her go slowly and we'll leave you, ok?" asked Leon. Tarzan hesitated but nodded. He then slowly put Chleo down.

"Phew. Thanks," said Chleo.

Just then, she lost her footing and fell down screaming. Leon quickly inserted back his belt and jumped down towards Chleo. He caught her by the stomach and fired his bungee belt to a nearby branch.

Chleo shut her eyes,hoping for the worst but then she realised something. Someone was holding her. She turned her head and saw Leon holding her. _Oh my god He's holding me! Wait! His arms are around me and its just under my breast. He'd better not try anything or I will kick his ass _e_ven if I like him. He's so heroic. He saved me! But whats with all the spy stuff? Who cares! He's so dreamy! _When their feet finally touched the ground, Leon was still holding Chleo.

"Umm, Leon. You can let go of me now," said Chleo.

"Oh, sorry," said Leon and quickly freed her from his grasp and blushed. Chleo smiled and the rest ran up to them.

"Are you okay sis?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, thanks to hero boy here," said Chleo pointing towards Leon.

"I owe you one, bro," said Riku and patted Leon's back. Leon just smiled weakly.

"Ok, enough drama. Lets get out of here before we run into any crazy yet totally sexy guys," said Aeris.

"Yuck Aeris. You have weird taste in guys," said Cloud.

"He is sexy. He has such a cute body," said Aeris. Cloud's face turned red. "Whatever. He is such a loser wannabe freak,"

"What's your deal Cloud? Jealous?" asked Aeris playfully.

"N-no!"

"Whatever! He was cute but my hearts taken by someone already!"

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Aeris and skipped ahead. _If only you knew Cloud, that you are the one that stole my heart. I just wish you could return it back because you would never like me back._

"Okay, we're going to head back now. See ya guys later," said Chleo and ran off with Riku. Leon smiled. _Yes, I rule! Uhuh! I saved her! Oh yeah! Score one for Leon the secret agent! Woohoo! She must be falling for me already. I saved her life. Wonder what she'll really think? Hmm...What will she?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"WHAT! Are you serious mum?" asked Kairi grumpily.

"Yes. We are going to spend our vacations with the Revene's wether you like it or not," said Mrs Sodanomi.

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with Sayuri and I want you to be more nicer to Sora. Be more like you're twin. She is in love with Roxas, why don't you give Sora a shot?"

"That's because I hate Sora and we share the same hatred here. Namine is a sucker for falling for Roxas but still, Roxas is nicer and sweeter than Sora will ever be,"

"Oh shush Kairi. Just try. We are going to Aghrabar with the Revenes and thats final," said Mrs Sodanomi and got into the traveling car. Kairi poted but went inside the car too, sitting beside her twin. Namine was smiling to herself.

"Roxas huh?"

"I can't believe I get to spend time with him. This is a wish come true," said Namine. Kairi rolled her eyes. Her vacation was going to be ruined and it was all going to be Sora's fault. She sighed and watched the scenery outside and dozed off.

Namine was imagining of all the things she would be doing with Roxas. _I don't care what I do. Its just so cool that I'm going to be with him. As long as he's by my side. I'll be happy. Poor Kairi though. Who knows? Maybe Sora and Kairi will find love at Aghrabar. _A few hours later, they finally reached Aghrabar. They were directed to the castle.

"Dad, why are we here?" asked Kairi.

"Well, the sultan of this palace is an old friend of mine so he let us and the Revene's stay here for our vacation," said Mr Sodanomi.

Kairi looked at her dad. How could he be friends with a sultan? Who cares. She was going to be staying in a palace. Suddenly, they heard people approaching from behind them. "Mr and Mrs Revene!" said Namine while waving her hand. Kairi smiled. They walked towards them but the twins were nowhere in sight.

"Where's Roxas, Mrs Revene?" asked Namine.

"Oh,Roxas went to the marketplace. He said that he and Sora wanted to meet their old friend here," replied Mrs Revene.

Namine looekd a bit dissapointed but smiled. "Okay then. We'll see you guys alter. Me and Namie will check out this marketplace. Bye," said Kairi and dragged her twin along with her.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" asked Namine.

"You want to see Roxas, don't you?" asked Kairi. Namine blushed and nodded. "Well, I'd rather help you find BHK then listen to mum and Mrs Revene talk about our childhood with the Revene twins," replied Kairi and Namine giggled.

They searched nearly the whole marketplace. "I think we should split up. We'll call each other if we find one of them okay?" asked Kairi. Namine nodded and they splited up. Namine searched high and low for her boyfriend. There were too many people. Namine panicked a bit.She was about to give up when someone tapped her shoulder. Namine turned arond and saw a boy around her age, wearing a white hoodie that covered his face and he was wearing a ragged white jacket.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you have a map?" asked the boy.

"No, I'm sorry," replied Namine.

"That's too bad," said the boy and removed his hoodie. Namine gasped. "Because I seem to be lost in you're eyes," continued the boy.

"Oh my god! Roxas!" said Namine and hugged her boyfriend.

"Its great to see you too Namie," said Roxas and returned the hug.

"Why are you wearing such a tacky jacket?"

"It was part of my disguise. My old pal Aladdin gave it to me,"

"Oh, cool! Well, what do you want to do now?"

"This marketplace is boring. How about we go back to the palace and I can introduce you to my pal?"

Namine smiled and nodded, holding Roxas's hand. "Oh, I have to tell Kairi first," said Namine while taking out her cell. "Wow. She bought a new cellphone already? That was fast,"

"Oh shit! I forgot that she broke hers. How am I supposed to tell her not to look for you guys anymore," said Namine.

"Don't worry. I'll text message Sora. He'll take care of Kairi," said Roxas and sended the message.

"There, now lets go," said Roxas, running along with Namine. Meanwhile, Sora was buying some apples when his cell rang. He took it from his pocket and saw that he got a message. He opened it and it was from Roxas.

**Yo, Sora. B on de look out 4 Kairi. If u c her,bring her back to de palace. ASAP. U owe me remember? So, dis is de repayment. I'm goin 2 de palace wit Namie now so find Kairi now! **

Sora groaned and put his cell back in his pocket.

He then started looking for his enemy. Then, he saw her. Kairi was talking to a woman with her two children. Kairi bent down and handed the daughter a doll. It looked like Kairi's handmade dolls that Sora saw at his dorm. She then handed the son her hoodie that kept the sun away from her. She wrapped it around the boys head and the boy and daughter hugged Kairi. Kairi stood up and handed the mother a plastic. It was filled with food and water. The mother cried tears of joy and hugged Kairi.

She took off her necklace and wore it around Kairi's neck.

Sora was confused. _Since when has Kairi been a nice person? She's always a devilish bitch and now she's an angel? Something is seriously wrong wiht her. Roxas is right. She is mentally insane. Maybe its the sun...whatever. Remember what Roxas said Take her to the palace now or else he'll tell dad I was the one who broke his all time golf tournament trophy when I was playing basketball in the house. _Sora heaved a sigh and walked up to Kairi.

Kairi saw him coming and crossed her arms. "Look, Sodanomi. I have been ordered to bring you to the palace by you're father so lets move,"

"Roxas asked you didn't he?"

"How'd you know?"

"I am not stupid Sora. Number one, you wouldn't find me even if the sultan asked you to do so. Number two, I broke my phone so obviously Namine told Roxas who told you to find me or else he will tell you're dad about something you did wrong and number three, it is so typical you, birdbrain," said Kairi and walked off.

Sora looked bler but chased after Kairi. "Look, lets just go back to the palace?" asked Sora.

"No, I want to shop some more,"

Sora then stopped her again. "Look, I am not going to ask you again. Follow me back to the palace or I will force you," said Sora sternly.

"Make me," said Kairi. Sora grinned and lifted Kairi and quickly ran to the palace. People looked at them in confusion. Kairi was hitting Sora's back and Sora was running fast. Guards saw this and thought it was a kidnapping in process.

They began to chase after the two teenagers. "Oh great. Just my luck," said Sora and ran even faster. Kairi stopped struggling and told Sora to run faster.

"I'm trying, redhead. Its not easy when you have 200 kilograms on you're shoulder,"

"Hey! I'm not that fat. I'm only around 140 kilogram. I think,"

"Whatever Kairi. Just stay still and stop fidgeting," said Sora. He then decided to use Aladdin's trick. "Hold on tight," said Sora and jumped on a wooden plank.

He put Kairi on the end and he jumped on the other, causing Kairi to fly above. She screamed and landed on a rooftop. The guards were coming and Sora panicked. He lifted a sack full of potatoes and threw it on the other end of the plank and reached the rooftop too. Sora then lifted Kairi who looked exhausted and both of them ran with all their might, Sora's hand still holding hers. Finally, they reached the palace, panting and locking the door.

"I only asked you to get Kairi. Not get guards," said Roxas.

"Hey, you try convincing Miss goody twoshoes here to run and get to the palace. She is such a stubborn brat," said Sora while tring to regain his breath.

"Hey, I could've run. You were the one that wanted to lift me. Besides, I wasn't done shopping yet," said Kairi. Sora glared at Kairi and flopped on the sofa. Just then,their parents came into the room with the sultan. "Ahh, Sora, Kairi, you are here. Welcome," said the sultan. Sora bowed while Kairi curtsied.

"Kairi, why don't you go see Jasmine? Its been a while since you've seen her," said Mrs Sodanomi.

"Jasmine, oh my god. I haven't seen her since I was four. She must now be around her early twenties already," said Kairi and ran to Jasmine's room. Kairi bursted in, not even bothering to knock and there, she found Jasmine kissing a guy.

"Opps, I didn't mean to interrupt," said Kairi.

"Its okay Kai. Its been a long time," said Jasmine and hugged Kairi. Kairi smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey, Aladdin," said Sora and hi fived Jasmine's kisser.

"Who is that?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi. This is my fiance and soon to be sultan, Aladdin," said Jasmine.

"How do you do?" asked Aladdin and kissed Kairi's hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Kairi while blushing. Sora made a disgusted face and shook Jasmine's hand. "Hey, I'm Sora. Aladdin's old time friend,"

Jasmine smiled and shaked his hand. They all talked for a while and were soon joined by Roxas and Namine and they talked about their childhood memories.

Before they knew it, it was already night time. Just then, a voice was heard. "Alright people! Genie is in the house!" Aladdin jumped in excitement. Then, a puff of blue smoke appeared and out formed into a person or rather a mystical creature. "Genie, how was you're holiday?" asked Aladdin while hugging Genie.

"Oh, there were some ups and downs but enougn about me. When is you're wedding?" asked Genie. Aladdin and Jasmine blushed and Jasmine told him it was in one more month.

"Well, introduce me to you're new pals then," said Genie and Aladdin introduced them all.

"Well, its a pleasure meeting you all. Especially the ladies," said Genie and looked at Kairi and Namine. They blushed and giggled. The Revene twins just rolled their eyes.

"Hye, why don't you guys ride on Carpet?" asked Aladdin.

"Carpet?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. Hey, Carpet, come here," said Aladdin and soon a flying carpet entered the room. "Hey Carpet. How about you give our guests of Aghrabar, Carpet style?" asked Aladdin.

Carpet nodded and went to the balcony. All of them went outside and Roxas and Namine decided to go first. "Yeah, usually a couples rides are more romantic. You know what to do carpet," said Aladdin and the carpet flew off. Kairi gulped. She wasn't really a fan of heights and plus, she had to ride with Sora. He looked calm just the fact that he had to ride with Kairi. Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine were having fun. Namine laid on Roxas's chest and he was stroking her blonde hair.

"This is so romantic," said Namine.

"Anywhere is romantic when I am with you," said Roxas. Namine grinned and kissed her boyfriend. They started making out under the stars and Carpet just flew around the buildings. It was a beautful sight to see. Roxas kept tickling Namine at her neck and Namie always snuggled into his chest. "Remember our first kiss?" asked Roxas. Namine blushed and nodded.

"It was under the stars," Roxas smiled. "How about we repeat history?" Namine smiled, knowing what he meant.

Roxas held her cheek and slowly kissed her lips. It turned into a deep and passionate one. Namine's arms were around his neck and she pulled him into a deeper kiss. It was a memorable one. They were kissing, under the stars. What's to forget of such a perfect moment. After that, carpet took them back and they got down.

"How was it?" asked Kairi.

"It was romantic and fun," said Namine.

"Romantic, not the word I wanted to hear," said Kairi.

"Ok, Sora, Kairi, you're turn," said Aladdin.

"Why do I have to ride with him?" asked Kairi.

"You don't have to unless you wanna ride alone. That's okay with me," said Sora.

"Lets get this over with Revene," said Kairi and hopped on. Sora jumped onto carpet after Kairi. Carpet then took off and began the romantic tour. Kairi looked at the stars and imagined herself kissing under it. Carpet then had an idea and began bumping so Kairi would get a bit scared. It worked. She got a bit nervous so she slidded nearer to Sora.

Carpet then swrved around, making it a little slippery. Kairi wa abit shocked so she held Sora's hand. Sora blushed and held her hand. "I guess its alright since you're such a chicken," said Sora.

"I'm not a chicken. Its just I'm not a fan of heights. I get a bit queasy and scared,"

Sora smiled and pulled Kairi nearer to him. "Its alright. For the sake of you not puking, I'll hold you okay," said Sora. Kairi blushed but nodded. Carpet decided to test them so it circled and did a few turns.

Kairi closed her eyes and snuggled into Sora's chest and gripped his shirt. Sora noticed her fear so he slowly put his arms around her. She opened her eyes in shock but closed them back and enjoyed his warmth. Soon, Kairi slept in his arms and Sora leaned his head on her head and they slept together. Carpet headed back to the palace.

"Aww, this is too cute," said Namine.

"Yeah, lets let them sleep like this," said Roxas. They agreed and Carpet floated on the ground, leaving Sora and Kairi sleeping together like that...like they always wanted to.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hey, sorry if this chapter sucked. I am really stressed because of my god for saken school and some people that keep pestering me! Hope you all understand and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I promise the next chap to be 100 times better and flame me if you want. I deserve it after this horrible chap. I tried my best. Please forgive me! Thank you so much if you review! Angelofsweetness signing off.

**Next chapter: Will be posted by 12 September. I promise. Keep you're eyes peeled for this!**


	15. Vacations ended with smiles

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post on the deadline date. Something came up. Hope you can forgive me. I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. They are, **Regenade Of Illumination, XxMrs RadcliffexX, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Ellie0223, kairi-i-love-sora, xiamlliw, InTheDarkWithRiku **and finally **Revan666oftheVE! **All of you are great. From now on, I'm going to divide my reviewers into two groups so that it would be easier for me to write the disclaimer. So for this chapter, group A will do the disclaimer with the cast. Group A is: Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Regendae Of Illumination, XxMrs RadcliffexX,and Ellie0223. The rest of my lovely and awesome reviewers will be in group B so they're going to have to wait till the next chapter to do it with the KH cast! Now, on with the disclaimer!

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: Hey, Sora's asleep!

Regenade Of Illumination: So is Riku!

Kairi: All of them are sleeping except for the girls.

Selphie: Then, lets have some fun!

-All girls and reviewers make up sets and walks towards the boys-

XxMrs Radcliffe: Namine, put more lipstick on Roxas.

Namine: Okay, it suits his face anyway!

Me: Umm, guys. Not to be rude but can you do the disclaimer first?

Ellie0223: Oh my god! Zexion looks cute with that eyeshadow on!

Phoebe: I know. I guess that is his colour.

-All the girls giggled and laughed-

Me: GUYS!DO THE DISCLAIMER FIRST!

All: Oh fine, Ms party pooper. Angelofsweetness does not own any kingdom hearts series or characters. Just her Oc's. Happy now?

Me:Yes, on with the story! Hey, can I join you?

All: Sure!-hands angelofsweetness make ups-

Me: Enjoy the chap!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 15: Vacations ended with smiles**

"Phoebe, wake up now," said Mrs Sanchez. "What do you want?" asked Phoebe grumblily.

"I want you to wake up and get ready. You're Hawaiian friend keeps asking for you on the telephone,"

Phoebe grumbled again and covered her head with her pillow. Mrs Sanchez sighed and pulled the covers off her daughter and she opened the curtains, letting the light rays shine on her daughter's face. Phoebe got up and screamed. "Mum, why do you torment me like this?" Mrs Sanchez smirked and crossed her arms.

"Its because I am you're mother now I am ordering you to get up. I'm only giving you 10 seconds. If by then, you're not up, you can say goodbye to you're allowance," Phoebe glared at her mother and threw the covers off. She made her way towards the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. It was the final day of their vacation. Tomorrow was the big day to Destiny Islands.

After she was done, she quickly ate breakfast, bid her parents goodbye and ran to Lilo's house. She knocked on the door and Aunt Pleakley opened it. "Hello,Aunt Pleakly. Can Lilo and Stitch come with me around town?" asked Phoebe politely.

"Sure thing. LILO! STITCH! Phoebe's here!"

Then, footsteps were heard racing down the stairs. Lilo and Stitch's head popped out of the front door. "Hey, Phoebs. Long time no see," said Lilo. "Welcome!" said Stitch. "Yeah, I was wondering wether you would want to follow me around town? I have been here for 5 days and I haven't bought any souveneirs for my friends back at Twilight Town. You live here so you would know where to be the best souveneirs!" said Phoebe excitedly.

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other and nodded. "Great, lets go,"said Phoebe and dragged them out of the house. Phoebe bought all kind of things for her friends and family. Finally, she decided to stop buying stuff. She was now holding 6 shopping bags while Lilo and Stitch were holding 7 bags each. "So, what do you want to do now?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, would you mind following us to this one restaurant?" asked Lilo.

"Sure, where is it?"

"That's a secret," and with that she took Phoebe's hand and dragged her, along with Stitch following from behind. A few minutes later, Phoebe started whining. "Are we there yet, Lilo? My legs are killing me and my stomach is practically begging for food,"

"Hold you're horses. We're nearly there. Oh, I need you to wear this over you're eyes,"

"Why? We're just going to eat. Not rob a bank or something,"

"Just put it on. You don't want to spoil yourself now would you,"

Phoebe looked at Lilo questiongly and sighed. She took the cloth Lilo was holding and covered her eyes with it. Lilo smiled and took Phoebe's hand again. Later, Lilo's movement started slowing down. That meant that they were reaching their destination already. Finally, they stopped moving. "Okay, take off you're blindfold," said Lilo. Phoebe did so and her eyes widened in shock. "SUPRISE!"

"Oh my god. You guys threw a suprise party for me? You are the best!" said Phoebe and hugged everyone who was there. "Umm...teenage girl is crushing me with her skinny yet strong arms," said Uncle Jumba. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just sweet of you all to throw me one. What's the occasion?" asked Phoebe back.

"Well, you are going back today and we wanted to thank you, especially me, for helping me with my engagement," said David.

"It was nothing," said Phoebe while rubbing the back of her head. "You did the proposal. I just helped with the venue and food,"

"Still, it was sweet of you so to thank you, this party is you're present," said Nani. "Okay guys. Enough talk. Lets mambo," said Aunt Pleakly who was in a a dress with fruits on her head. The rest laughed and Stitch turned on the music. They danced all night and had a lovely feast. "Umm.. these pineapple tarts are the best. Aunt Pleakley, you are a very talented cook," said Phoebe while enjoying the treat.

"Why thank you Phoebe. I am flattered you said that," said Aunt Pleakley while blushing. Phoebe grinned and continued eating. Then, she remembered something. "Lilo, I'm sorry if I offend you with a question but do you mind if I ask it anyway?"

"Sure, as long as its not anything to do with weird-lo or anything like that,"

"Umm..no. I was just wondering, is Stitch really a dog? He doesn't look like it. He's cute and all but he just doesn't seem like a dog,"

"He is a dog!He's just a very rare kind of dog. They only exist in Ejypt and Stitch is the last one of his breed,"

"Oh and I also noticed something else. Why does Aunt Pleakley have three legs?"

"That's because she had to do a surgery but it went wrong so she's stuck with three legs and I'm sure you're going to ask about Uncle Jumba having four eyes. Its because he is a science genius and he wanted to test something so he tested it on himself. Therefore, giving him four eyes,"

Phoebe looked at her with a blank look. Just then, Aunt Pleakley came in and then, he tripped on a tree root and rolled in front of Phoebe, her wig was off her head. "OH MY GOD! AUNT PLEAKLEY'S AN ALIEN!" yelled Phoebe in shock. Aunt Pleakley stood up and nervously smiled. He then put on back his wig. "Lilo! You have an alien living with you! And she is a he!" yelled Phoebe frantically.

Lilo heaved a sigh and looked at Stitch. She smiled and walked to Phoebe. "Phoebe, Aunt Pleakley is an alien and HE came here with Uncle Jumba who is also an alien. Not only them but...umm...Stitch is also an alien. He's a genetic experiment that Jumba created," Phoebe sweatdropped and smiled.

"Its okay,Lilo. Stitch is the cutest and most adorable alien I have ever seen!"

"Umm, Phoebe. Stitch is the only alien you know," said Nani.

"Not exactly, Pleakley and Jumba are aliens. They're cute too but Stitch is the cutest,"

Stitch smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He hugged Phoebe and she returned it. Suddenly, they were interupted by Phoebe's cellphone ringing. She broke the hug and answered it."Hello?"

_"Phoebe, its time to go back home dear. Come to the airport straight away. We've already packed you're stuff,"_

"Already? Aww man,"

_"Hurry up dear. Our plane leaves in 15 minutes,"_

Phoebe groaned and turned off her cell. "Sorry guys. I have to go now. My mum called just now and she said it was time to leave," Lilo and Stitch's eyes widened. "You can't leave. You just can't," said Lilo and she jumped on Phoebe's legs, clinging to it. Stitch followed her actions and clinged on Phoebe's other leg. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go. I have a home back in Twilight Town,"

"But you're ohana. You have to stay with us. You know the meaning of Ohana right?"

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind," said Phoebe. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Or forgotten," continued Stitch.

Phoebe smiled weakly and hugged them with all her might. "You are my ohana. But I have another ohana back at my home. My family, my cousin , my friends, my boyfriend, I can't abandon them. Don't cry. I promise I'll come back and visit,"

"You promise?" asked Lilo.

Phoebe nodded and hugged them back again. She then got up and huged Nani and David and Pleakley and Jumba too. Finally, she blew a kiss towards them and left. At the airport, her parents were at the gate already. Phoebe ran to them with 20 bags of shopping. "Finally, you're here. We thought we would have to leave without you," said Mr Sanchez. Phoebe smirked and they boarded the plane. On the plane, Phoebe remembered her memories at Hawaii and would cherish them forever._ Goodbye Hawaii...goodbye, my ohana..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Selphie, we're going to be late," said Tidus while banging on Selphie's door. "Be patient for a while. I have to make sure I look perfect," said Selphie. Tidus sighed and sat down. Soon, Selphie came out. "Well, how do I look?" Tidus looked at her and his eyes widened. Selphie was wearing a short pink halter top that stopped just right under her breasts. Under it, strings barely covered her stomach and hips and she was wearing a black mini skirt that stopped just above her knees.

"Uhh..are you..uhh..sure you want...to wear that?" stammered Tidus.

"Of course silly and close you're mouth. Flies will fly in it if you don't,"

Tidus slowly closed back his mouth and shook his head. _Okay, dirty thoughts. Get out of my head_. "What are you waiting for silly? Wasn't it you that wanted to go out first?" asked Selphie. Tidus just kept staring at his crush and nodded. Selphie giggled. She thought Tidus looked cute when he was stunned by her appearance. They were at the marketplace, aiming towards Megs shop. After hanging out with her for a while, they had been close to her although Selphie didn't trust her that much. They entered her shop.

"Hey,meg," greeted Tidus.

"Back again huh? Guess you couldn't stay away from me long enough,"

"Guess so,"

Selphie glared at her and just merely waved. Meg just smiled back at her. "Hey, Meg. We were wondering wether you would like to show us around Greece for one last time because we're going back home today," said Tidus. Meg thought about it and smiled slyly. She went towards Tidus and placed her hand on his chest.

"It would be my pleasure, handsome,"

Selphie glared at her and went in between them. "Actually, we don't really need you to show us. You are busy after all you know, with you're shop and everything," Meg smirked and noticed what Selphie was trying to do. "I can close the shop. Buisness is a bit slow today. What do you say Tidus? I can introduce you to Wonder boy today,"

"Sure. I have been wanting to see what he looked like,"

Selphie was raging now. "Tidus! We have better stuff to do anyway!" Tidus looked at Selphie with a blank look. "No we don't. Come on Selph, I bet Wonder Boy is a real cool guy," Selphie pouted but she didn't want to leave Tidus alone with Meg. "Oh, alright. But I want to keep an eye on you," Tidus smiled and the three of them set off to the coliseum. When they reached there, they saw an obstacle course that was so hard, it looked impossible to complete.

Then, a man ran up to the obstacle and started doing it. Selphie gasped as he evaded sharp axes that were falling and it always missed him by an inch. She covered her eyes whan he ran away from a boulder that was chasing him and she nearly screamed when the man jumped through RINGS of fire. Fianlly, the man caught the dummy in the last ring and landed perfectly. "Excellent work,Herc. You set a new record. I'm proud of you champ," said a short man with bull legs.

"Thanks Phil," said the man and wiped off his sweat. Meg smiled and walked towards him. "Congratulations Wonder Boy. I see you ae becoming better by the second," The man smiled and kissed Meg. Selphie and Tidus fell back anime style. "Oh, Hercules. I wanted to introduce you to my new friends. This is Tidus," said Meg and Tidus shook Hercules's hand. "Pleased to meet you," said Tidus. Hercules smiled. "Umm..you're crushing my hand," said Tidus. Hercules quickly let go and apologised.

"And this girl is Selphie," said Meg. Selphie looked at the man in awe. He had a very muscular body and was wearing a dark brown armour shirt. He was wearing a blue cape and dark brown string boots. He had orange hair that suited his appearance and dark brown eyes. He was a total hottie. Hercules smiled and took her hand and softly kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you, Selphie,"

Selphie was speechless. "Umm...me t-too," Tidus was a bit jealous but he shrugged it off. "Hercules,these two came from Twilight Town and they'll be leaving today so I thought you could make their last moments here enjoyable," said Meg. Hercules looked at Meg than back at them and nodded. "Cool, do you think we can do some practice or something?" asked Tidus.

"Sure. How about we do hurdles first?"

"That's my all time favourite. Lets go," and with that they left towards the field. "So,Selphie, what do you think of Hercules?" asked Meg.

"Oh, he's wonder boy alright," said Selphie with a dreamy tone.

"Yeah. He is. I guess I'm lucky to have him as my boyfriend,"

"Oh, you definitely are lucky,"

"What about you? Tidus is cute too. You are very lucky, Selphie. He's an incredible guy,"

"WHAT! Tidus and me are just best friends. That's all,"

"I see. By the way you act, I swear anyone can mistake you by being a couple. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Selphie blushed. "I do like him. No, I love him but he doesn't like me back. We're meant to be friends. That's just how it is,"

Meg looked shocked but smiled. "I see. I guess love is blind then,"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Selph. Absolutely nothing," said Meg and smiled to herself. Selphie looked at her with a confused look and watched the boys race. Of course, Hercules won but Tidus lost by a mere few seconds. "Man, you got talent kid," said Hercules. "Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself," replied Tidus with a grin. Both of them laughed and hi fived. They walked back to the girls and Hercules told them all about his adventures. So did Phil. At last, it was time to go home.

"It was nice meeting you guys," said Selphie and hugged them all and gave a quick kiss on the cheeks to Phil. Phil made a dreamy face and stomped his foot. Everyone laughed. "It was a pleasure meeting you guys too. Take care and remember, we'll always be here," said Hercules. Meg went to Tidus and gave him a hug. "Take good care of Selphie Tidus. She's a special girl. You are a very lucky guy," whispered Meg into his ear.

Tidus was a bit taken aback but he nodded and grinned. Meg smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come on, Selph. Lets go," said Tidus and ran with Selphie, hand in hand. Selphie blushed but ran along. They went back to the hotel, packed all their stuff and followed their parents to the jeep.

They threw their luggage in and drove back home. A few minutes later, Selphie was asleep on Tidus's chest. He smiled, looking at her cute face. _I wonder what Meg meant? Of course Selphie is important to me. Always have and always be. Maybe Selphie told her something. It doesn't really matter. What's important is, she's with me now. I'll always protect you, Selph._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Michelle was at the kitchen, sipping some tea. Her mind was drifted away, thinking of her experience in China. _I guess I'll be leaving China today. Boy, it seems like only yesterday I was here but its already been five days. Tomorrow is my trip to Destiny Islands. I guess I'll get to see the gang again. Phoebe, Kairi, Namine, the girls, guys,...Riku..._Michelle slammed her fist on the table. "Why do I still think of you?" asked Michelle out loud. "Why?"

"Whoa, don't let you're anger out on the table," said Mrs Sanchez who just came into the kitchen. "Morning mum," said Michelle coldly and went to the sink. She dropped her mug into it and grabbed her handbag. "Where are you going?" asked Mrs Sanchez.

"Out. I want to go and get some fresh air. Clear my mind of things,"

"You mean claer you're mind of Riku. Honey, you should be thinking about Demyx, not you're cousins boyfriend,"

"Mum! Stop telling me what I should be thinking of,"

"I know dear but you should try,"

"Its not as easy as it sounds, mum. You won't understand how I feel. No one in this world understands how I feel. I guess I'm just a rich girl who's living in a world with a great boyfriend but I'm still thinking of my ex. Gee, I guess my life is so easy!"

"Honey, I didn't mean it like that,"

"Forget about it. I'll see you later," said Michelle and slammed the door. Mrs Sanchez sighed and rubbed her temples. _Hope you are okay Mitch. Hope you are okay._ Michelle was walking towards the barnyard and when she was there, Khan greeted her with a lick. Michelle smiled and rubbed its nose. She put her stuff down and got on Khan. They circled for a while. Michelle liked the fact that she forgot all her troubles by just feeling the breeze.

After a while, Michelle pulled Khan to a halt. "I see you have grown to Khan," said a voice behind her. Michelle turned and saw Mulan there. Michelle smiled and Mulan sat beside her. They began talking when three guys joined them. "Hey, Ping," said one of them.

"Yao, I told you not to call me that anymore,"

"I know. It's just fun to see you like that,"

"It is also fortunate for us to meet you here as we have something to tell you," said the fat one.

"What is it,Chien-Po?"

"Captain Shang asked you to meet him at the garden of you're humble home," said Ling.

"I wonder what he wants,"

"Who's Captain Shang?" asked Michelle.

"Oh,he is my captain when I was in the army,"

"That and Mulan's lover," said Mushu and started making kissing noises. Mulan blushed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I see. Why don't you introduce me to you're boyfriend Mulan?" asked Michelle. Mulan was still blushing and it wasn't really helping her. "Of course Mitch. You're gonna love the man. He's a litlle nasty on the outside but he's a real softie on the inside," said Mushu. Michelle smiled and nodded.

After riding for a while, they made their way towards Mulan's house. There, stood a man wearing a black armour over a long sleeved white shirt and navy green pants with black shin guards and black shoes and a red cape behind him. His black hair was tied in a bun with a red ribbon. He was pacing back and forth holding something.

"Shang," greeted Mulan and hugged him.

"Mulan, I thought you wouldn't come,"

"Of course I would. What's wrong?"

Captain Shang showed her what he was holding and knelt down. "Mulan, being with you was an unforgetful experience. You are a very incredible woman and I want to be with you forever. We have been through many obstacles. I want to spend every minute with you so I have come to this decision. Mulan, will you marry me?" Mulan was certainly taken aback by this. Her eyes were as wide as ping pong balls. She squealed in delight and hugged him. "Of course I will," and with that, they kissed.

Michelle smiled and looked to the sky._ Will I have someone to share this kind of moment with? Hopefully I will and I'm hoping its the right person._ "Michelle! I'm so happy," said Mulan and hugged her friend. Michelle smiled and hugged back her friend. Yao, Ling, Chien- Po patted Captain Shangs back and they celebrated with the Fa Family.

Finally, Michelle checked her watch. "Oh, I'd better go home. Need to pack and all," said the brunette. "Nonsense. Its only in the afternoon. Lets give you a real moment to remember," said Yao. Michelle smiled and nodded._ Anything would be better than going home and seeing him..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Olette! Hayner! Wait up!" called Zexion from behind. "Run faster Zexion! We don't want to be late to see the king!" replied Olette. Zexion huffed and ran faster towards them. They were going back to Pride Lands to see the king. Timon and Pumba wanted to introduce them to him. Finally, they were at the place where Timon asked them to be. "Strange, they're not here yet," said Olette. "Myabe their just late," said Hayner.

Then, they heard galopping coming from behind. They turned and saw Pumba running towards them. "Pumba, whats the rush?" asked Zexion. "Hurry! Follow me! Nala's giving birth!" said Pumba really fast.

"Who's Nala?" asked Hayner.

"She's the queen, now hurry!" and all three of them followed Pumba and wondered what was really going on. They then reached the Pride Rock. "Wow, Every single animal is here," said Olette with fascination. "Yeah, what was the occasion again?" asked Zexion. "I told you! Nala's giving birth!" said Pumba panickly and dircted them towards Pride Rock and they climbed on top.

"Pumba, what took you so long?" asked Timon and behind him was a lion who was pacing back and forth. "You're majesty, please stop acing like so. I will go crazy if you proceed," said a bird. "I can't Zazu. I'm too nervous," said the lion. "You're majesty, allow me to introduce our friends, Zexion, Hayner and Olette," said Pumba. "First of all, Pumba, call me Simba and secondly, hi," said Simba with nervousness.

"Don't worry you're highness, I'll go check on you're wife," said Olette and ran towards Nala. There was a baboon there. "Ah, right on time," said the baboon and pushed her towards Nala.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Olette.

"I want you to carry the cub when it is born,"

"WHAT! I don't know how to do that,"

"You just catch it when it comes out,"

Olette sweatdropped and went to Nala. "Okay, umm, what do they normally do at the telenovela's I watch?" Nala was growling in pain. "Okay..umm...breathe in...breath out," said Olette trying to calm the lioness down. "What's going on Olette?" asked Hayner who ran towards them. "I'm sorry. Only girls and women are allowed," said the baboon. "You're a dude too, dude," said Hayner. "Yes, but I am the Kings advisor and best friend. I deserve to be here, so kindly leave," said the baboon and ushered them away.

"I can see the head! Its coming out!" said Olette. Finally, the cub came out, in perfect shape. "You're majesty. It was succesful," said the baboon. "Thank you Rafiki," said Simba and ran towards Nala. Olette was on the ground beside Nala watching as the new mother licked its cubs fur. "Nala, are you okay? Is it a boy or girl?" asked Simba.

"I'm fine Simba. Our new cub is a girl," replied Nala.

"It looks just like you Nala,"

"But it has you're eyes,"

"True. What do you want to name her?"

"I like Kiara. What do you think?"

"Kiara's a nice name. Kiara it is,"

Nala smiled and continued licking Kiara's fur. Rafiki came and wiped some orange liquid on Kiara's forhead. He then lifted the new cub and went to the end of the peek. He showed Kiara to the animals and they roared, growled, trampled and snorted in respect to their new princess. "Olette! How do you feel?" asked Hayner.

"A bit disgusted but I'll live,"

Hayner smiled and kissed her. "Guess now you know how you're baby will come out as. I wonder if I'll be the father?" Olette smiled and kissed him again. "Depends on how you treat me," Zexion looked away in disgust and looked at Rafiki and Kiara. Timon and Pumba were crying of happiness. It was a happy day for everyone. "Its nice to see you, you're majesty," said Olette and curtsied. Zexion and Hayner bowed. "No need to do so. You are my friends. You may call me by my name, Simba,"

Olette smiled and went to Nala and Kiara. "She's so cute. You must be very proud," Nala smiled and nodded. Hayner's watch then rang. "Umm..its time to go guys," Zexion nodded but Olette pouted. "Its too early. Lets stay for a while,"

"No way, Olette. I have a lot of stuff to pack,"

"Please,"

"No. I don't care what tactics you use. I'll never give in,"

Olette smirked and kissed Hayner. He laughed goofily. "Alright. I guess we could stay for a while," Olette giggled while Zexion rolled his eyes. They stayed for awhile and chatted with the animals and got to know them more. Hayner grew quite close to Simba. They joked around and sort of understood each other. Same goes to Olette and Nala. Zexion smiled and thought._ Hayner and Olette are soulmates. They'll stick together no matter what. I wonder if there's some girl for me like Olette...Oh well...who knows...who knows..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Riku! Wake up you lazy bum!" yelled Chleo into the albino boys ears. "Alright you damn annoying bitch," yelled Riku and got up from his sleeping bag.

"What did you call me?" said Chleo in a threatening tone.

"A damn annoying B-I-T-C-H," said Riku slowly. Chleo's veins popped out and she gave an uppercut to her little brother which sent him flying out of the tent. "Don't you dare call me a bitch ever again or I promise I'll beat the fuck out of you till oblivion," Riku looked at her with fear. Sometimes, Chleo meant what she said and she sure can fight.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" asked Riku while washing his face.

"I wanted you to see something. Come on,"

Riku looked at his sister blankly but followed her. They then stopped at a river. Chleo then put her hand in and pulled out a clamshell. "You woke me up early just to see a darn stupid shell!" said Riku furiously. Fire was forming around him. He began saying curse words and blabbing on. Chleo sighed. Sometimes her brother can be so dense. She opened the clamshell and there was an emerald stone.Riku looked at in awe. "Whoa, its so beautiful,"

"We could sell it and get money and become rich,"

"Sis, we're already rich,"

"Oh, I mean richER,"

Riku laughed and took the shell from her sister. He looked at it in fascination. "Preety isn't it?" said Chleo. Riku smiled and looked at the emerald pearl. It reminded him of something. "Yea. Its preety,"

"You know. One of our friends eyes have the exact same colour. Can you say who?"

Riku looked at his sister. She had on a devillish grin. He sighed. "I know, I know. It looks like her eyes," Chleo kept on smirking. "I wanna hear her name," Riku twitched and sighed again. "Michelle,"

"What? I didn't hear you. Say it to me louder,"

"Michelle," said Riku in a soft voice.

"I can't hear you,"

"MICHELLE, GODDAMN IT! THIS EMERALD LOOKS LIKE MICHELLE'S EYES! HAPPY?"

Chleo smirked. Riku covered his mouth and closed the shell. "I'll give you the shell. Up to you if you want to sell it or give it to someone. Its you're responsibilty now," said Chleo and left Riku there. He held it and slowly put it in his pocket. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. He went back to the campsite and saw Leon, Aeris and Cloud there talking with Chleo.

"Hi guys," greeted Riku.

"Hey,"

"So,its our last day here. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I know. How about we go see Tarzan again. I'm sure he won't mind," said Chleo.

"Are you crazy! That guy dropped you off a very tall tree!" said Aeris.

"It wasn't him. I lost my footing and he took me up the tree because he didn't know who we were,"

"Yeah. Nice way of greeting people," said Leon.

Chleo pouted. She made her puppy dog pout which made everyone cave in. They got ready and set off to find the apeman. "We've been searching for hours. Lets take a break," whined Riku. Leon scoffed. "Pathetic,"

"What did you call me!" said Riku anggrily. Leon rolled his eyes and they kept walking while Riku was sulking at the back. Then, Chleo saw someone. It was a woman and she was drawing something. Chleo went up to her. "Hello," The woman turned to her and dropped her sketchbook and pencil. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Were you on any nature shows?"

"Why yes. My father hosts one show. Especially on the monkey kind,"

"No wonder I felt like I've seen you,"

"You watch my dads documentaries?"

"Not really. My best friend is a big fan though. Her names Michelle. She's kind of the nature freak. In fact, you're dad is one of her heroes,"

"Well, my father would be delighted to hear that. Would you like to meet him?"

Chleo nodded. The woman got up. "Oh, how rude of me. My names Jane," Chleo smiled and shook her hand. "Chleo's the name," Jane smiled and saw the rest behind them. "Are those you're friends?" Chleo turned around and nodded.

"Come on. I'll introduce you," Jane nodded and followed Chleo towards them. "Hey guys. This is Jane. Her father's a documenatarist,"

"Oh, so you're fathers the one who hosts the shw that Michelle loves so much," said Leon.

"Why yes. I'm his daughter, Jane,"

"I'm Riku. That girl with the brown hair is Aeris and the guy with the blonde one is Cloud and finally the grumpy one over there is Leon," said Riku.

"Nice to meet you all. Would you like to meet my dad?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jane smiled and leaded the way. Finally, they reached a campsite. "Father, I'm back," said Jane. Suddenly, an old man with nearly all his hair gone and wearing exploring clothes came out. "Ah, Jane dear. Welcome back. Who are they?" Jane introudced them to her dad and he was quite nice. "I see. And you're friend Michelle is a fan then? Well, give her this then," said the old man and handed Chleo a box. Chleo took it and put it in her backpack.

"Lets all go see the apes then," said Jane.

"You know the apes?" asked Cloud.

"Tarzan introduced me,"

"That crazy man introduced you to the apes?" asked Aeris.

"He's not a crazy man. He's very charming. You just don't know him yet,"

"Okay. Lets go then," said Chleo and they went to the jungle. They walked for a few hours and then Jane stopped. "We're here," Riku looked around and saw nothing. He was about to say something when Tarzan jumped in front of them. "Hi, it has been quite a long time,"

"Yes, the last time we met you threw my sister off a tree. What a small world right?" said Riku.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were unharmed,"

"What do you think a bunch of teenagers would do? Burn the forest?"

Tarzan laughed nervously and Jane went to him. "Tarzan, would you be a dear and inroduce them to you're family?" Tarzan nodded and they followed him. "Don't tell me he has other relatives that are like him?" whispered Cloud to Leon. Leon just replied with a scoff. Finally, they halted. "Wait here," said Tarzan and he went inside the bushes. "So, Jane. Are you and Tarzan an item or something?" asked Chleo. Jane blushed. "We are not really an item. He's a nice man. Its hard to find them in this world nowadays,"

Chleo and Aeris looked at Cloud and Leon and they nodded. Jane smiled and her father looked at them confused. Tarzan came back along with an ape. "This is my best friend, Terk. Terk, these are my new friends," The ape smiled and waved. Just then, the ground started shaking like hell and the trees started moving. "Uh-oh, here comes Tantor," said Terk.

"What is he? A giant ape or King-Kong?" asked Riku. Suddenly, an elephant barged in and skidded in front of them. "Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late," said the elephant. "Tantor, you moron. You need to be punctual and give some respect to our new friends, here," said Terk.

"Oh, I am so sorry. My name's Tantor. Tarzan and Terk here have been my friends since I was small. How the days pass by,"

"Oh, shut up. You're making me feel old,"

"Sorry. Say, how about we go to the river and have a quick swim?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they set off. When they reached there, the boys all jumped in straight away after taking off their shirts. "Immature freaks," said Chleo. "Come on, sis. The water's fine," said Riku.

"You're so lame, Riku. I expected better off you. Playing in there like a five year old,"

"At least I'm not a nagging girl who is so 'sensible',"

Chleo rolled her eyes and slowly got into the water. They swam and played in the river for a while when Leon looked at the sky. "Its getting late. We should probably head back now," The gang agreed and they dried themselves. They bid goodbye to Terk, Tarzan, Jane and her father and they left. "Oh, Leon, I've been meaning to ask you. Remember when you saved me that day from falling?" asked Chleo.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Where did you learn all those cool moves and what was with the bungee belt?"

"I learned those moves in my martial arts class and I bought the bungee belt on ebay along with my traveling kit. Its a necessity for me,"

Chleo gave him a blank look and giggled. "Whatever you say Leon. Whatever you say," Leon looked at her._ Does she know I'm a spy? Did I blow my cover off that much? She looks beautiful when she giggles. Urgh. Stop thinking like that. You're mission is to protect her and only protect her. Nomore than that...Its unfair though...very unfair.._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I am never going shopping with Namine ever again. Why do girls buy so much stuff they don't need? Girls are so complicating," said Roxas to himself. He came up to his bedroom door and turned the knob. It wouldn't budge. "Aww, come on. This is not my day," said Roxas and knocked on the door a few times. "Is anybody in there? Sora! If this is another one of you're stupid pranks, quit it. I'm not in the mood!" No response came. Roxas then tried banging the door down but he only injured himself.

"Hey, Roxas. Why are you hurting yourself?" asked Aladdin who came up behind him.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. My room is locked,"

"Wasn't it you who locked it,"

"I didn't do it because I don't have a key. I bet this has something to do with Sora,"

"Why do you want to go to you're room anyway?"

"I want to take a shower. I stink like 10 sweating buffaloes,"

Aladdin chuckled a bit. "Why don't you use the other bathroom? There are tons of other bathrooms in this palace," Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "I know. Its just I want to get my clothes. I don't intend to wear these clothes back," Aladdin curled his mouth into an 'o'.

"Well, you can borrow some of mine," suggested the prince.

"Won't I look like you?"

"Not really. Hey, if you don't want to wear it then wear you're dirty clothes. I have no problem with that. Although Namine will be quite upset that her boyfriend stinks. Literally,"

"Fine. In that case, I'll just shower in you're room,"

Aladdin smiled and walked to his room followed by Roxas. When they reached there, Roxas ran into the showers while Aladdin took out a pair of his clothes. After a few minutes, Roxas came out with only a towel around his waist. "What the fuck,Aladdin? These clothes are so you. Don't you have skater clothes?" Aladdin gave him a blank look. "I don't skateboard, Roxas," Roxas laughed and nodded.

He put on the clothes and saw a white hoodie on the bed. "Hey, Aladdin. Do you mind if I wear this?" asked Roxas. "Sure. I don't see why you want to but go ahead," said Aladdin and left his room. Roxas took it and put it on. His whole body was now covered except for his eyes. His blue eys shined through his white outfit. He then took out his black sunglasses from his dirty clothes and put them on.

"Hah! Now Namine will never recognise me! She won't be able to take me shopping!" He then got up and went to the living room of the palace. There he sat down, his eyes averted across the room. His mind wandered and he was staring blankly into space. Just then, he felt someone covering his sunglasses with his/her hands. "Guess who?" said the person. A female voice. It sounded familiar but Roxas decided to play along.

"Some random person that lives in this world?"

"Oh haha. Very funny Aladdin. You're so cute when you try to be funny,"

"ALADDIN! What are you talking about?"

The girl giggled and sat beside Roxas. It was Jasmine. "You look very sexy when you wear these mysterious clothes," Jasmine started scooting near Roxas and kept giggling. "Umm.. Jasmine, are you okay? You're acting weird," said Roxas. Jasmine giggled again.

"I'm always weird around you Aladdin. You have this way of making me this way. I think its called love,"

"WHAT! Jasmine, you got it all wrong. I am not Alad-,"

"Ssshh, don't talk. Lets let our actions do the speaking,"

Roxas blushed and went further away from Jasmine. Jasmine just kept giggling and went nearer to Roxas. "Jamine, you are confused. I am not Aladdin," said Roxas. "Whatvever you say Aladdin. You won't escape me. I'm always here baby. Always," replied Jasmine in a seductive tone. Roxas blushed. Suddenly, Jasmine did the unexpected. She placed her hand on his chest.

"J-Jas-Jasmine, wha-what are you doing?" asked Roxas.

"I'm going to reveal a side of me that you have never seen before," and with that she leaned closer to Roxas. Their lips were inches away. Roxas was too stunned to do anything. Just as their lips were to meet, the door bursted open. "Hi, Roxas. I was just wond-..oh my god! What the fuck are you doing Roxas?" asked a very angry Namine.

"Namine, its not like what it looks like,"

"Roxas! I was about to kiss Roxas!" said Jasmine.

"Jasmine! How could you do this?" said Namine. "I'd never knew that you could do something this heartless,"

"Namine, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was Roxas. He didn't even tell me,"

"WHAT! I tried to tell you but you were all seductive,"

"Roxas! You should have told her anyway and why are you wearing Aladdin's clothes? Anyone could mistake you for him" yelled Namine.

"What? You think I wanted to kiss her? She hitted on me,"

"Yeah right. I know Jasmine and she wouldn't do that,"

"Umm...Namine. I did hit on Roxas but not on purpose. I thought he was Aladdin!" said Jasmine.

"Its alright Jasmine. I knew you didn't do it on purpose. You fell for Roxas's charm. He doesn't know that he is not all that great and that he thinks every girl must fall for him,"

Roxas slapped his forehead, Jasmine was still shocked that she flirted with Roxas, Namine was upset that Roxas cheated on her for Jasmine and the blonde haired boy was angry that Namine thought he would cheat on her. "Hey guys, what's up?" said Aladdin who just came in. Jasmine glared at him and walked towarss the prince. "Who the hell asked you to give Roxas you're clothes?"

"Chill, his room was locked and he wanted to change. He wore them until we can find his room key. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem. You're girlfriend flirted with my imbecile boyfriend!" said Namine.

"What? I know Jasmine and she wouldn't do that,"

"Why does everyone think she's so innocent and I am the devil?" whined Roxas. "She flirted with me Namine. I was the victim. I am innocent,"

Namine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Roxas sighed and flopped on the sofa. He was sad that Namine would think that he would cheat on their love. There was no way he would do such a thing to Namine. He loved her but now, he doubted it because she wouldn't trust him and trusted her own wrong theories.

"Jasmine! I can't believe you flirted with my old friend!" said Aladdin

"I did not do it on purpose. He was wearing you're clothes. I didn't know. You are an idiot for giving him YOU'RE clothes. You could have asked him to go borrow Sora's or something? Sora is his twin,"

"Hey. I was just being nice. Besides, Sora wasn't there so Roxas couldn't ask from him. You're blaming me as though I am the criminal. You were the one who mistaked me for blondie there,"

"Hey! Don't insult the victim," said Roxas. "And Namine, I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault. Jasmine was hitting on me because she thought I was Aladdin so its nobodies fault. End of story,"

Namine's eyes widened. She looked shocked. Tears than began forming in her eyes. Roxas was shock so he ran to her. "Namine, what's wrong?" he asked while putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend. Namine looked at him with her watery blue eyes and gave him a glare.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! My old friend goes and flirts with my boyfriend and he acts as though its an everyday thing. Roxas, if you keep doing this, who knows how many girls will take advantage of that! I won't take it. This isn't the first time, ya know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember at the cafe near our school? I was with you and I needed to go to the toilet and when I came back, 5 girls were surronding you and you were entertaining them,"

"What did you expect me to do? Ignore them?"

"Yes, ignore them! You are too 'polite' to shove them off. You act as though you don't have a girlfriend!"

"What about you? I've seen you hanging around Seifer a lot,"

"Seifer is my twin's ex! He's changed. He's a preety nice guy compared to you!"

"What do you know? For all we know, he's trying to use you and sleep with you! And you wouldn't know because sometimes you act like you don't have brains!"

Namine looked at him. Her breathing go a bit slower. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She looked at him and gave him a slap.Hard slap! Roxas looked at her and held his cheek. "If that's what you think of me, we're through. Ya hear me, through!" yelled Namine and stormed off.

Roxas held his head in his arms and took a nearby china cup and threw it to the wall. Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other. Just then, Kairi and Sora came in. "Hey, we heard something break. Is everyone alright?" asked Kairi. "No! Nothings alright! My girlfriend is mad at me because her friend was accidently flirting with me,"

"Umm...Rox, I think the sun has gone into you're head. How can you accidently flirt?" asked Sora. Aladdin sighed and told Sora and Kairi everything. "That's impossible," said Kairi after Aladdin finished. "I know Jasmine and she won't do that," Roxas sweatdropped and Jasmine giggled. "Wow! I'd better go talk to my sis. Don't worry, Roxas. I'll try explaining to her," said Kairi and ran off.

"You are such a doofess Roxas," said Sora.

"Gee, you're making me feel tons better,"

"I know. That's what I'm here for,"

"You know I was being sarcastic right?"

"Well, you suck at it,"

Roxas glared at his twin and flopped on the sofa. Suddenly, the door bursted open and the sultan and genie came in. Sora told them what happened. "Nonsense. I-,"

"Wait! Let me guess! You're going to say that 'I know Jasmine and she won't do that' right?" said Roxas in a mimicking voice.

"Are you phsycic or something?" asked the sultan. Roxas groaned and left the room. The rest just stared blankly and began another conversation. Meanwhile, Kairi tried to comfort Namine but it was of no use. She was very stubborn and wouldn't come out of her room. Kairi gave up after about an hour of trying and was walking down the hallway when she saw Sora walking the opposite way.

"We need to talk," said Kairi.

"What do you want, redhead?"

"We have to get Roxas and Namine back together. I mean, if they fought about something else, I would understand but this fight is riduculous," said Kairi. Sora sighed and looked at Kairi. "For once, I actually agree with you. What can we do?" They thought for a while and then, Kairi snaped her fingers. "I have an idea. Lets go meet Aladdina and Jasmine and I'll tell you then. Come on," and with that, both of them ran to the princess and her fiance.

After Kairi told them the plan, they nodded and went to get ready for the master plan, as Kairi calls it. Jasmine went to Namine's room and knocked on the door. To her suprise, Namine opened it while smiling. "Hey, Namine. I want to bring you somewhere to cheer you up. Come on," said Jasmine. Namine smiled again and nodded.

They walked around for a while and then, they stopped in front of an old storage hut. "Why are we here, Jasmine?" asked Namine. "You'll see. Now, follow me and hold my hand. Its preety dark in here and you could get lost," said Jasmine. Namine hesitated to go in but she trusted Jasmine. So, she followed the princess and they made their way further in the hut.

After walking for quite a long time, Namine began to get worried. "Jasmine, I think we're lost," Jasmine giggled. "That's impossible Namine. I have a very good sense in direction," Namine's eyes wandered around. It was preety gloomy. She barely could see anything. "Jasmine, I seriously think we're lo-AHHHHH!"

The floor under their feet vanished which caused them to fall into a trapdoor. Both of them were screaming, especially Namine. They finally landed on a concrete floor. They stood up and rubbed their bums. "Where are we?" asked Namine. "I don't know. Some sort of secret room," said Jasmine. "Well,where ever we are, we have to find a way out fast," said Namine.

Suddenly, a voice was heard. The two girls turned around and saw Aladdin. "You guys are here too? Are you alright?" he asked. "We're fine. What are you doing here?" asked Jasmine. "Oh, I was doing something in the storeroom when I fell into this trapdoor. So, here I am," replied the prince. Namine eyed him suspiciously. Something about Aladdin made her wonder.

Just then, a laugh was heard. They turned around and saw a man with a turban, all dressed in red was standing in front of them. His arms were crossed and he was smirking. "Well, well, well, look what the street rat brought in," said the man. "Jafar! What are you doing here?" asked Aladdin, standing in front of the girls. "I am here to take my princess away from you and have my revenge of course!" replied Jafar.

"What? I won't let you touch Jasmine or Namine,"

"Pathetic street rat. I don't need you're permission to get my revenge,"

"You are a loser Jafar. Alway were and always will,"

Jafar let out another evil laugh. He then walked to Jasmine and held up her chin. "Such a beautiful creature. Why don't you leave this wretched street rat and come with me. You will be treated like royalty. I promise," said Jafar in a sickening tone. "Don't touch her, Jafar. You might spread you're germs on her," Jafar glared at him than back at Jasmine. He stroke her long black hair.

"You're hair is as smooth as 10 soft feathers and you're eyes are like the diamonds of all gems,"

Jasmine blushed while Aladdin fumed._ Okay, Roxas. Don't overdo it. I know we asked you to flirt with Jasmine but I didn't expect it to be like this. This is so out of the plan._ "Enough of this Jafar. I will send you back to where you came from," Jafar laughed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Aladdin rolled his eyes and went to Jafar and gave him one hard punch. Namine and Jasmine gasped while Jafar rubbed his cheek. Aladdin picked him up and started punching his stomach repeatedly.

"What are you doing? Stop fighting!" said Namine. Aladdin ignored her and kept on beating the hell out of Jafar. After Jafar was badly injured, Aladdin gave him one hard kick which sent him flying to a corner, laying on his back. Aladdin ran up to the girls and asked if they were alright. Thay nodded. Meanwhile, banging were heard coming from a room nearby.

"Darn villain. Kidnapping me and stuffing me in a closet. Now how am I supposed to act as Jafar when the real Jafar put me in this room. Aladdin is so going to kill me," said Roxas. He tried banging the door down and crying for help but it was useless. His shoulder hurt due to the impact caused by him hitting the door. Finally, Roxas gave up and looked at the knob. He turned it and was suprised that it wasn't locked.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner. Maybe it was because I thought that Jafar would lock the door before he left. I expected him to be smarter. Guess I was wrong," said Roxas and ran to the rest. He followed the sound of Aladdin yelling at Jasmine for no good reason. He finally found them and he quickly saw Jafar. He went up to him and dragged him to a nearby room.

_Man this guy is heavy. He looks so skinny but he weights more than my dad and my dad's 75 kg!_ Roxas finally got Jafar into the room and he locked the door. He then went to Jafar's previous place and laid down. Namine turned to 'Jafar' and walked towards him. She knelt down and Jafar opened his eyes. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Hey! Let me go!" yelled Namine.

"I wouldn't want to do that. You are preety cute yourself,"

"And you are the most ugliest person I have ever met. Now let me go!"

"I won't do that! You are too precious to me!" Then, Jafar started laughing again. Only, this time, his laugh was unusually different.

"Ha-ha-ha. Haha-ha-haha. Ha-ha-ha. Haha-ha-haha," (A/N: Try to imagine Mandarks from Dexter's lab laugh. Roxas sounds like that. Lolx!)

Jasmine and Aladdin stared at him in confuson while Namine's eyes opened widely. "Wait a minute! I know that laugh! Only one guy laughs like an idiot like that. ROXAS! Is that you?"

"Roxas? Who is this handsome boy you call Roxas? I am not Roxas eventhough that is a beautiful name. I am Jafar! Ha-ha-ha! Ha-haha-ha-haha!" (A/N: Imagine Mandark's laugh again)

Namine rolled her eyes and broke free from Jafar's grasp. She pulled the side of his face and tugged it roughly. Finally, it came off, revealing his true identity. "Roxas, it was you!" yelled Namine and threw the mask at him. It hit him right in the face. "Namine! Wait! I just wanted to cheer you up! I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong! Please forgive me. I don't want to fight with you,"

Namine looked at him. He was in the verge of tears already. "R-Roxas. Are you okay?" asked Namine. Roxas looked at her then he went towards the blonde girl. He held her hand then pulled her into a hug. "Namine, I can't stand thinking that you hate me. It hurts. I never want to be apart from you ever again. I'm sorry if I offended you. Truth is, you're the ony girl for me. I never want to be with anyone else but you. I love you with all my heart and never want to get rid of this feeling. I'm sorry, Namine...I'm sorry...,"

Namine shed a tear. She smiled and hugged Roxas back. Jasmine and Alddin hi fived each other. Their plan worked. Sort of. Namine broke the hug and gave Roxas a quick kiss. "I forgive you. On one condition," Roxas waited for her request. She smirked and whispered something into his ear. Suddenly, Roxas was smirking too. "That promise I can keep. It'll be a sweet moment," Namine giggled.

"Ya know, you dressing as Jafar was quite silly," said Namine. Roxas did his 'Mandark' laugh again and this time, Namine was laughing her head off. Namine was laughing so hard, snort sounds came out from her mouth, causing the others too laugh. Suddenly, a banging was heard and Jafar broke free from the room. Everyone was still laughing. "Ah, a cornocopia of laughter," he said and he too joined in. The rest stopped their laughter and looked at Jafar who was laughing like a maniac.

"Jafar,you don't even know what the hell is going on. So shut up!" said Aladdin.

"Don't tell me what to do! I am the almighty Jafar and I can do whatever I want,"

The others looked at each other. "Should we beat him up?" asked Roxas. "I'll start with the head," said Aladdin. They smirked and walked towards Jafar. "Wait! Seize you're actions! You can't hurt me! No! Not my beautiful handsome face!" yelled Jafar and they strated beating the shit out of him. After they were done torturing him, he fainted on the floor, with bruises and blood and loose teeth. "Now, then. Where were we?" asked Roxas.

"We were laughing," replied Namine.

"Ah, yes. Okay," and with that, they began to laugh again. Just then, Sora came. "What are you guys doing?" he asked, worried at them because of their idiotic laughter. "Nothing. Why are you here?" asked Roxas. "Oh, dad asked me to call you and Namine. We're going home now. They've packed you're stuff already and here," said Sora and handed Roxas some clothes. "Get out of those clothes and quickly changed. We're leaving in 10 minutes,"

Roxas sighed and ran to the palace, along with Namine, Jasmine and Aladdin. "Wait! Don't leave me! I hate the darkness!" yelled Jafar. They ignored his pleas for help and continued runnig till they found the exit. They ran back into the castle and Roxas went to change. Finally, they were out of the palace. "Thank you for letting us stay in you're magnificent palace," said Mr Sodanomi and bowed. The rest followed his actions.

"There's no need to bow. You are my friend Ryu. You and me should act like them too,"

Mr Sodanomi smiled and everyone exchanged goodbyes. They hopped into the traveling car and they drove back home. "Wasn't this vacation fun kids?" asked Mrs Sodanomi. "Yeah. It was intresting at least," replied Namine. "It was okay. Eventhough some of it was ruined by Sora," answered Kairi. "It couldn't have been that bad," said Namine. Kairi rolled her eyes and averted her gaze towards the scenery outside._ It was okay. Sora wasn't that bad. I had some fun. But that carpet ride on our first day was cool...I won't forget it...never..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

There you go! Sorry for not posting this on the deadline date. I had a few things to take care of. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks to everyone who has supported and read my fic. You guys make me feel so appreciated, especially my reviewers! You guys rule! I promise the next chapter will be the destiny islands trip and more suprises. Just you wait.Lolx. Till the next chapter!

**Next chapter:Will be posted by 25 September. I'll try but mostly it will so keep you're eye peeled for it!**


	16. Betrayel or betrayed?

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I past the deadline again. My internet had a few probs. I actually finished this chapter a few days ago. Darn you internet connection. Lolx. Anyway, I asked you 2 questions in my past chapters and th answers are Namine and Simple Plan! Namine won for Ms Personality and Simple Plan won for the band thing. Namine's interview will be shown in the next chapter so keep reading when I update. Now group B, do the disclaimer!

Sora: Aaah! What the fuck? I'm wearing make up!

kairi-i-love-sora: Aww, you look totally adorable.

Xiamlliw: Yeah, smile for the camera boys!

Xiamlliw takes the picture of the boys with their make up.

InTheDarkWithRiku: Hahaha! Now we can blackmail them. I say we post it on the internet so everyone can see their sexy faces.

Revan666oftheVE: No, better yet. We should post it on the newspaper and make it front page!

The other reviewers: Yeah, great idea!

Riku: Hey, I don't want my sexy face on the newpaper! Not with make up on!

Reviewers: Whatever, dudes. Come on, lets go to the newspaper office!

Me: WAIT! Could you at least do the disclaimer first?

Xiamlliw: Oh, fine! Angelofsweetness does not own any of the KH series so bug off her!

Me: Thank you. Now let me join you so we can blackmail the boys.

Me and reviewers: On with the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter16: Betrayel or betrayed**

(A/N: Btw, I'm starting off from the day before the Destiny Islands Trip so hope you don't get confused)

"Ah, Its good to be back home," said Phoebe as she went into her house. The butlers and maidens went to retrieve the Sanchez's luggage. "Well, dear. We're going to go to the office and set some things so we might be back late. Make sure you sleep early because you wouldn't want to be late for you're big trip tomorrow," said Mrs Sanchez.

"I know mum. I'm not 5 years old. I know what I should do,"

"I know, sweetie. But you'll always be my little girl,"

"Mum, don't talk like that. Now, hurry! Go with dad and I'll see you later, bye!" Phoebe then ran to her room and flopped on the bed. _Now what? Maybe I should check if the others are back? I wonder if Riku's back already?_ She took out her cell from her handbag and dialed her boyfriends number. _'The number you have dialed is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later'_ "What is wrong with his phone? Oh yeah. He's in the Amazon and there is no signal there," said Phoebe to herself.

She thought for a while and decided to call her cousin. She dialed her number and waited for the call to be received.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mitch. Wassup?"

"_Oh, hey Phoebs. Nothing much. You?"_

"I'm fine. Just got back from Hawaii," said Phoebe. Just then, she heard horse neighing and people shouting near Michelle. "Mitch, what's with all the yelling and horse sounds?"

"_Oh, I'm horseback riding now. My friends are with me,"_

"_Hi, whoever you are," said a voice from behind._

"Oh," said Phoebe questionly. "Umm..hi?"

"_That was Mulan. This is Mushu,"_

"_What's happenin girl?" _

"Hey Mushu,"

"_And this is Crikee,"_

Just then a cricket sound was heard. It was soft but Phoebe heard it clearly. "Nice to meet you Crikee,"

"_That's all so how was Hawaii?"_

Phoebe then began telling her cousin everything about Hawaii. About her ohana there and how she helped David and Nani's engagement. Michelle laughed when Phoebe told her about Aunt Pleakley falling and 'her' wig coming off. _"Seems like you have an intresting 'ohana',"_

"I know. It sounds like they're a bunch of freaks but they're alright,"

Just then, chinese voices were heard coming from Michelle's side. "Umm..Mitch, what's with all those chinese voices?" asked Phoebe with curiousity.

"_Oh, that's the rest at the back. I'm horse riding remember?"_

"Yeah but chinese voices?"

"_Duh. What language do you expect people that live in China to talk with?"_

"CHINA? What do you mean by that?"

"_Didn't you know?"_ asked Michelle. _"I'm in China now,"_

"What? You're in China? Why didn't you tell me earlier. You know how much one call costs? Talk to you when you get back, Mitch. Bye!" and with that, Phoebe hung up and checked her credit. "Urgh, thanks a lot Mitch. 5 bucks on one call!" yelled the girl in frustration.

She then looked at her watch. "Gee, what am I going to do today? I've packed for tomorrow already so I have the whole day with nothing to do. Maybe I should call the rest, ask if their here," Phoebe then grabbed her cell and dialed every single person on her cell. Everyone she called either was away on vacation or just not at home. She was about to give up when she reached the last person on her phonebook...Zexion. She pressed the dial call and waited for him to answer.

"_Talk to me,"_

"Hey, Zexion. Wait! Before we talk, where are you now?"

"I'm at my room,"

"No, I mean WHERE are you? In Twilight Town?"

"_Umm...yea,"_

"Twilight Town as in our Twilight Town?"

"_Yup,"_

"Where we go to school Twilight Town?"

"_Uhuh,"_

"Are you sure you're in Twi-,"

"_Yes, Phoebe. I'm in Twilight Town,"_ said Zexion sounding annoyed. "Sorry," replied Phoebe. "Just needed to make sure so I don't waste my credit. What are you doing?"

"_Just got back home with Hayner and Olette,"_

"Really? When I tried to call them, the service was unavailable. I thought they were still on vacation,"

Zexion sighed. _"I bet they're out somewhere making out or something. You should have seen them in Africa. It was like thier honeymoon or something,"_ Phoebe laughed. Imagining that was preety hilarious for her. "Hey Zexion. Are you free later on?" asked the young Sanchez.

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"You want to go out or something? I got the whole day free and I want to do something before we leave tomorrow,"

"_Wait! Are you asking me out on a date?"_

Phoebe could tell that Zexion was smirking there and she rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend. What do you think? But you can call it whatever you want. I prefer it to be called an outing with one of my best friends,"

"Ookay.. What time?"

"How about at 8. We could go catch a flick and then go eat dinner?"

"_Sure. I'll pick you up at 8,"_

"Okay, bye. See you later,"

"_Ciao,"_

Phoebe hung up and started getting ready for her outing. She looked at her watch and noticed she had 2 hours till Zexion came to pick her up. _Maybe I should look nice for him. I mean you always have to dress nicely on dates eventhough its not with you're boyfriend. Why do I want to look nice for him anyway? Its Zexion. My roommate. Who sees me wearing my spongebob squarepants shirt when I'm studying. Still, it wouldn't hurt to look nice for him..._

Phoebe went to her closet and rummaged through her outfits. She decided to wear a spaghetti strap black dress that stopped just above her knees with a white jacket on top. She then thought about how to do her hair. She decided an up-do with some of her front hair falling down. She put her clothes on her bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water and took a quick shower. After that, she blowdried her hair and put on her dress.

She did her hair and put on some acceseries. Finally, some finishing touches with the make up and she was done. DING-DONG. "Wow. Right on time," said Phoebe as she checked her watch. She went to the door and opened it. "Hey Zexion,"

"Hi, wow, you look different today. You wore this all for me. How sweet,"

"Not just for you. I like to look nice whenever I go out,"

"Oh yeah. A girl thing,"

"Very funny," said Phoebe and looked over Zexion's shoulder. "Where's you're car?"

"Oh, I left it at home. I thought it would be nice if we walked. Plus, you need the exercise. You're starting to gain weight,"

"Gee, what a nice compliment for a girl. I have been walking my whole vacation. From Hawaii till here. My feet are killing me,"

Zexion laughed and held her hand. "Come on, the walk will keep you healthy. Plus, it would be more romantic," Phoebe blushed and followed Zexion out of her house. During the walk, Phoebe was still blushing that Zexion was holding her hand. She then saw that Zexion was wearing the key she gave him. "Hey, you're wearing it,"

"It?"

"The key,"

Zexion held it and smirked. "It was given to me by an angel. How could I not wear it," Phoebe giggled and smiled._ Gosh, its really sweet of him to wear it. I guess its really important to him._ "So, any movies in mind?" asked the silver haired guy, finally letting go of her hand after realising he was holding it the whole time. "How about you pick the movie this time and I'll pick it next time?" asked Phoebe.

"Deal. I'll pay for the tickets while you pay for snacks?"

"No prob. I'm planning to eat a lot tonight,"

"I see. Just make sure not too much. Riku might not be pleased if he see's his girlfriend weighing 10 times the size of himself. He'll leave you alone and who is going to help you?"

"Hey! That is so not true. Riku loves me no matter what,"

"Right. You don't know the mind of a teenage boy. We can get perverted sometimes," Phoebe giggled and smacked Zexion playfully. They finally reached the theatre and Zexion went to the ticket stand. Phoebe went to the snack bar and looked over the goods. "Hey, sweet face. What can I get for you?" asked the seller. "Umm... yeah. I'd like two caramel popcorns, two sodas, one large Dairymilk bar and one packet of pretzels,"

"You're wish is my command gorgeous,"

"Umm...okay...,"

He quickly settled her order and placed the items on the counter. Phoebe took the money out of her purse and handed it to the seller. He took it and held her hand. Phoebe tried to pull back but the guy still held it firmly. "Umm...could you please let go of my hand?"

"Why? Do I make you feel nervous in anyway, baby?"

"No, just let go. I want to wach the movies,"

"Aww come on. Stay here and talk. We could get to know each other and who knows? We'll see how it goes,"

Phoebe glared at him and tried to break free but he just held firmly. "Hey, she said let go," said a voice from behind her. "Buzz off dude. Can't you see I'm busy. If you want to order anything, go to the next counter. Now, where were we, honey. Oh yeah. How about we go out next Sunday. It will be a night for you to remember,"

"You shouldn't be treating you're customers like this. Besides, she's already taken," said Zexion and pulled her away from him. Phoebe nodded her head eagerly. "Oh yeah. By who?" asked the seller. Zexion smirked and put her arm around her. "By me. I'm her boyfriend," Phoebe's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Right honey?" said Zexion. Phoebe stared at him in confusion. He gave her a follow-my-lead look. Phoebe caught the drift and nodded. "That's right. He's my boyfriend alright. Yes siree,"

Zexion smiled and Phoebe coughed slightly. "That's too bad. If you weren't taken I would be sure to get you. Still, if you change you're mind, give me a call," said the seller. "She doesn't need you when she has me. Bye," said Zexion and hurried off with Phoebe and the snacks. "Right honey?" asked Phoebe anggrily.

"What? Don't tell me you wanted to get flirted with that dude?"

"Of course not but still you should have told him about Riku. You shouldn't have lied,"

"Oh come on, Phoebs. If I told him that, he wouldn't believe us and kept on flirting with you,"

Phoebe shrugged and rolled her eyes. Sometimes boys were hard to understand. "Whatever, lets forget about that. So, what movie did you choose?" asked the brunette. "Oh, I chose the Exorcism Of Emily Rose," replied Zexion with relaxation. Phoebe's eyes widened and she suddenly turned slightly pale. "What? Why that movie?" asked the girl anggrily.

"Hey, it was either that or Barney the movie? We could go there and be the only teens watching it if you want,"

"On second thought, the horror movie sounds good,"

"Don't worry. I don't think it'll be that scary. Chill, okay?"

Phoebe nodded nervously and gulped. Horror movies weren't exactly her thing. She walked in with Zexion and they went to their seats. Phoebe sat down and her teeth were chattering away. "Umm, Phoebs, are you okay?" asked Zexion with concern. Phoebe just looked at him with frightful eyes and smiled weakly. Zexion stared at her and smiled back. _Maybe I should have bought the barney tickets..._

The movie began and Phoebe tried to enjoy the movie, ignoring her fear. She was fine at first but the movie started getting creepier by the second. Phoebe used her jacket to cover her eyes but lowered it when she saw Zexion looking at her in a weird way. She tried calming her nerves by eating some popcorn but failed miserably. She couldn't seem to swallow the food down. Her throat was too dry. Her hands were shaking which also caused the popcorn to shake inside its bucket too.

"Umm, Phoebe? Are you cold or something?" asked Zexion.

"N-no. I'm ju-just not used t-to cold mo-movie thea-theatres,"

"Okay... If you say so," Just then, a shrilling scream came from the movie and Phoebe screamed along. She flung the backet and it landed on the man sitting beside her. Worse of all, it landed on his head. The man growled and slowly took the bucket off his head and slammed it into Phoebe. Phoebe laughed nervously and tried clearing the popcorn mess from the man. He just growled at her and Phoebe decided to stop doing what she was doing before he did something inhumane to her.

Zexion noticed her uneasiness and put his arm around her. He pushed her head onto his chest. Phoebe could hear the beat of his heart. Calm. She smiled and enjoyed the warmth of him and her fear reduced a little. Every single time, a scary scene came, Phoebe would burry her face into his chest and close her eyes. Zexion would tighten his grip, letting her know that he was there. Phoebe smiled. She liked the way Zexion comforted her. It made her feel safe.

Finally, the movie was over. They went out of the movie theatre and Zexion saw the candy counter seller looking at them. Zexion then remembered that they were supposed to act like a couple so he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Phoebe blushed because of the kiss and the fact that he was holding her. Zexion smirked as though he got what he wanted but he was actually enjoying the fact that he was holding her and he kissed her.

When they were on the sidewalk, Zexion was still holding her. "Ahem...," said Phoebe, trying to give Zexion the hint that she was a little uneasy although it was kind of nice. "Oh, sorry," said Zexion and snaked his arm off her. Phoebe just smiled weakly and remembered the kiss. "Hey, Zexion. Why'd you suddenly kiss my cheek?" asked the girl.

"Oh, its because the seller was looking at us," said a blushing Zexion. "And we were supposedly a couple to him, right? So, I just did that to make sure he remembered,"

"That's sweet Zexion. Thanks I guess. Oh, and next time, never ever make me watch a horror film ever. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. It wasn't that scary though,"

Phoebe arched her eyebrows towards him. "What are you talking about. It was super scary. If I have nightmares, I blame you Zexion Montez!" Zexion laughed. Phoebe was still looking pale and he noticed her fear. He sighed and took off his jacket and covered her with it. "Huh? What are you doing Zexion?" asked the girl in confusion. "You look cold. Wear it. It suits you," said Zexion with a smile. Phoebe blushed and thanked him. He replied with a grin.

They finally reached the restaurant. They walked in and noticed not many people were there. They sat down. ordered their food and waited for their order to come. Meanwhile, Zexion was telling Phoebe many funny stories. She was laughing and giggling. Zexion smiled. He was glad that he made her forget about the movie. When their food arrived, they exchanged stories about their vacation. Phoebe laughed when Zexion told her that Timon and Pumba liked Olette and Hayner got jealous.

They had a good time. After they finished eating, Zexion looked around and noticed they were the only people there. "Wow, its nearly midnight already. Time flies by fast when you're having fun," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, so, do you want to go home now?"

"I guess. My parents would be worried sick and I don't want to be late for tomorrow,"

"Okay, why don't you wait outside while I'll pay for dinner," Phoebe nodded and walked out of the restaurant. Zexion soon joined her and they walked towards Phoebe's home. There was an awkward silence between them and Phoebe was a little scared. She went towards Zexion and held his hand. He looked at her in shock and saw the fear in her eyes. "C-Can I hold you're hand? I-I'm kind o-of scared," said Phoebe. Zexion smiled and nodded.

Phoebe somehow felt safer when she held his hand. She didn't know why but it was a nice feeling and she didn't want to let it go. Finally, they reached her house. "Thanks for tonight Zexion. I had fun. Eventhough the movie scared the guts out of me but it was a thrilling night I guess. We should do this again some other time,"

"Yeah, no prob. As long as you know what movie you would like to watch,"

"Yeah. I will. Well, see ya. Goodnight and don't be late for tomorrow,"

"Never in my life will I be late," Phoebe laughed and turned to go in. She then remembered that he kissed her cheek. She held it and smiled. She turned around and saw that Zexion was just about to exit her house. "Hey Zexion!" said Phoebe. He turned around and Phoebe gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and ran into her house, blushing. Zexion was shocked but he smiled. He left her house, beaming to himself. "Woops, nearly forgot my suprise," said the boy and turned back. He then placed a small box and rang her doorbell.

He then quickly ran off and Phoebe opened the door. She saw the box and picked it up. It had her name engraved on it and Phoebe wondered who it was from. She went inside, towards her room. She threw the box on her bed and changed into her nighties. After that, she took the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful locket shaped . "Oh my god, this is beautiful," said Phoebe. She put it on and it suited her perfectly. She noticed there was a small note in there. She took it out and read it quietly.

"**_Dear Phoebe Sanchez, my heart has longed for you forever. You're smile captivates me and it melts my heart away. You're eyes are two clear pools of blue that sends me flying whenever I look in them. You're laughter fills my life with joy and my problems vanish everytime you say my name. Could this be love? I agree. It is. I know you already have you're man in you're life but I just wanted to tell you my feelings anyway. Whatvever you're decision is, I'm always with you...Always...From, you're secret Admirer._**

Phoebe closed the letter and smiled. The letter was so sweet, it touched her heart. She sighed, wanting to know who this mysterious person was. It sounded like someone she knew but she decided to think of it later. She turned off her lights and cuddled up in her bed. A few hours passed and she couldn't get any sleep. She decided to call Zexion and ask him to help her get some shut eye. She dialed his number and someone answered it.

"_Hello?"_ asked Zexion grumbrily.

"Are you awake?"

"_I was until you woke me up,"_

"Sorry. I can't sleep because of that movie. As punishment, you have to talk with me until I get sleepy,"

"_Okay okay. What do you want to talk about?"_

"I got a present today. It was from a secret admirer. I wonder who it is?"

Zexion laughed. _"Yeah, wonder who that could be?"_ Phoebe frowned. "Hey, do you think it could be Leslie?"

"_What? How could you think that? He doesn't even know you're name and you think it was him? Puh-lease," _

"Okay, chill," said Phoebe. "Don't get so worked up about it. Lets talk about something else. Thinking of this letter is making me feel weird," and so, thay talked about their friends, Riku and everything else. "Hey, Zexion. What type of girl do you want as you're girlfriend?" asked Phoebe.

"_Well, I want her to like me for me, she must be nice, caring, understanding, a bit stubborn, has her own opinions, likes to hang with me, easy to talk with, don't really care about appearance but must be thin and preety, must know me and finally, never hurt me no matter what. Why'd you ask?"_

A light snore could be heard. _"Phoebe, are you there?"_ asked Zexion. Snores were heard again. _"My love life is that boring huh?" _

"No, it isn't. Its sweet and that made me fantasize a bit. I can sleep now. Thanks, Zex. Night," and with that she hung up and slept, dreaming of her and Riku having fun when suddenly...a third person came._ Who is this person...who?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Urgh, where is Michelle? Our plane is leaving in like 15 minutes and she's still not here!" said Kairi. "Chill, Kai. Maybe she just had some problems or something. She'll come soon," said Namine. Kairi grumbled and sat down impatiently. Just then, they saw Michelle running towards them. "Sorry I'm late guys. I had a very important thing to do,"

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" asked Tidus.

"I signed Clichẽ for a Simple Plan contest! I sent one of our recording cd's and the winner gets to perform with Simple Plan at their concert tomorrow which so happens to be at Destiny Islands!"

"Oh my god, Mitch! You rule," said Kairi happily and the Cliche members got into a group hug. "Okay, enough hugging. Lets go into our plane or we're going to miss the flight," said Sora and they walked to the plane entrance. They boarded the plane which was in first class and got into their seats. Kairi sat in her seat and Namine sat beside her, Selphie and Ollete were sitting next to each other, Roxas with Sora, Hayner with Tidus, Leon with Cloud, Chleo with Michelle, Riku with Phoebe, and Aeris and Zexion.

The flight took only a few hours and everyone was asleep except for Sora and Kairi. Kairi was staring outside, remembering her childhood in Destiny Islands. Sora was too. Eventhough they hated each other now, they used to be best friends when they were kids. Then their friendship stopped when Kairi and Namine went to camp and forgot about their friendship with Sora and Roxas. It was sad but things like that happened. Kairi and Namine even forgot who Roxas and Sora were and so did they.

It was like the friendship never existed and Kairi regreted that. She didn't really like having enemies but having Sora as one was quite exciting. Finally, they reached Destiny Islands. "Finally! I was wondering why it took so long," said Hayner. Everyone laughed and went to go check into their vacation home that they rented. It was a big house that had 18 rooms and a lot of other facility rooms. They chose their bedrooms and unpacked their stuff.

Suddenly, Michelle's phone rang. "Hello?" asked Michelle.

_"Hi, I'm the CEO of the Simple Plan contest. Are you Michelle Sanchez?"_

"Yeah, thats me. How can I help you?"

_"Oh, I would like you and you're band members to come to the studio so that the members of Simple Plan can make their choice,"_

"You mean we get to meet them?"

_"If you win. The address was with the pamplet you received,"_

"Alright. We'll be there in 15 minutes. Thank you. Bye," Michelle hung up and ran downstairs towards the living room. There, she saw her members sitting down and talking. "Guys, get ready. Their going to annouce the winners of the contest so hurry up. We're leaving in 15 min's. Andale porvavor," said Michelle and ran back to chnage herself. The girls looked suprised and ran towards their room. After they were done, they were about to leave when she saw Phoebe looking a bit down.

"Hey, Phoebs. Come with us," said Michelle.

"Why? I'm not a Clichẽ member. I don't deserve to go,"

"Nonsense. You're Clichẽ's composer. You are in the band. Come on,"

"Okay," said Phoebe happily and followed them. They got into a taxi and rode to the studio. When they reached there, they walked in and they looked around. "Hmm...I don't see anyone here. Are you sure this is the right address?" asked Kairi.

"Positive. Lets look around," said Michelle but as soon as she turned around, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, my bad," said the person. Michelle looked up and saw it was the vocalist of Simple Plan, Pierre Bouvier! "Umm...I-..um...it wasn't...y-you're fault," replied Michelle. He smiled and held out his hand. Michelle slowly took it and he helped her up. "What are you girls doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, we entered in one of you're contest," said Namine. "Cool," said David, their base guitarist and back up vocals. "Well, come on. The auditorium's this way," said Pierre and lead them to it. Michelle was drooling over Pierre, literally. "Close you're mouth Mitch. Drool is literally coming out of you're mouth like a waterfall," said Kairi.

"I can't help it. I have been Pierre's number one fan since forever. He just held my hand and that is the bestest things of all time!"

"Its true. One time, we had a sleepover and Michelle was talking in her sleep after going to his concert that night. 'Oh Pierre, I love you my singing hottie. Sing to me always'," said Phoebe while making kissing noises. Michelle glared at her and flushed a bright red while the other broke up laughing. They reached the auditorium and sat down at the front and the members of Simple Plan sat beside them. Michelle was shocked when she noticed Pierre sitting beside her.

"Hey, I'm looking forward to hearing you're bands playing. I hope you're playing is as good as you're looks," said the black haired singer. Michelle blushed and smiled. She was feeling on air now. Her idol had just said she looked nice. At least, she hoped thats what he meant. A woman went on stage towards the microphone. "Attention contestants. We will now play the songs of the top 3 and then, Simple Plan will choose who the lucky winners are. Good luck and if you don't get it, try again next time. Lets begin,"

They played a song from an all boys band and it sounded okay. _Sora plays way better than him...Wait! Oh my god! Don't tell me I actually thought of that. Yuck! Okay, maybe I'm just nervous. There is no way I would think Fish Breath can play nicely. At least, I hope not..._ Kairi thought. Then, they played a song from a mixture of boys and girls band. It was so nice! Kairi was worried if they had a chance to win. "And our last song. Here it is," said the announcer and to the girls shock, their song came out!

"Oh my god! We were in the top 3!" said Selphie excitedly. "I know, wonder if they'll pick us?" asked Olette. Namine smiled at them and held Olette's hand. "Come on, we're Clichẽ and we have to believe that we have a chance. We're cliche girls but we still rock! True?" Selphie and Olette beamed while Kairi and Phoebe nodded. Michelle smiled and nodded too. Meanwhile, the members of Simple Plan were backstage, discussing who the winner should be.

They came back and sat back to their original seats. Pierre flashed a smile to Michelle and she wondered what the smile meant. "Okay, the members of Simple Plan have decided," said the announcer. "The winning band is...," All of the girl's hearts were thumping like mad already. "CLICHÈ!" All the members of Cliché squealed and jumped in joy. They started hugging each other and Michelle was going to cry already. "Would the members of Cliché please come on the stage," said the announcer.

The girls eyes popped wide open and they ran towards the stage. They hugged the announcer and waved towards the crowd there. The members of Simple Plan got up and walked up the stage. They shook hands with Cliché making Michelle's heart skip a beat. "Okay, Cliché. We want you to be at the concert early tomorrow since you'll be doing you're opening act first. You may choose whatever you want but make it short and sweet to hear. Here's the paperwork you might want to reer to. You may go now," said the announcer.

"Wow, we'll be performing in front of a big crowd," said Namine.

"Nothing to worry about Namie. We're here to guide you," said Kairi.

"But, sis, you know I get stage fright easily,"

"Its okay. We're all here for you," Namine smiled and nodded. They walked out of the auditorium and got a taxi. They reached back their home and bursted in with happy faces. Tidus came into the living room with a sandwich stuffed into his mouth. "Whft afe fu fo faffy fafout?" he asked. Selphie giggled. The rest just shook their heads and sighed. He swalloed the sandwich and wiped his mouth. "What are you guys so happy about?" he asked again.

"Oh, its because we won the contest that Mitch entered us in!" said Selphie excitedly. They squealed again, causing Tidus to cover his ears. "What is with the squealing? I'm trying to sleep here," said a grouchy Roxas. Namine smiled and jumped on her boyfriend which made her fall on top of him, both falling on the floor. "Whoa, I didn't know you'd miss me that bad. I was only in my room. You could have just come in," Namine laughed at Roxas's remark and got up.

"I didn't jump on you because of that. I was just so happy!"

"Happy to see me? Wow, I'm flattered," Namine punched his arm playfully and ruffled his hair. Roxas smirked and kissed her cheek. The gang then came in and Kairi told them the good news. "Really? I wonder if the band had ears. I bet they suffered from hearing Kairi's voice," said Sora. Kairi's veins popped out and punched Sora which sent him flying off the couch. Everyone was amazed at her power while she just laughed. Sora sat back on the chair with a lump coming out of his head.

Then, Chleo came into the room with an excited look. "You guys, I heard there's going to be a carnival tonight. They say it only comes once a year and its really fun. How about we all go tonight?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," said Olette. "It'll be great for our vacation,"

"I know, how about we go two by two? It'll be more fun!" said Selphie. "Okay, cool. The girls get to choose another girls partner. It'll be more fun!" said Namine. The boys groaned while the girls huddled up. "Okay, Kairi, you start first. Choose Selphie's partner," said Olette. Tidus crossd his fingers, hoping it would be him. "Umm…how about Tidus?" said Kairi. Selphie blushed. _I'm going to be spending one whole night with him? Just the two of us? Oh no. What if I blurt my feelings to him? I'm not really a good secret keeper._

"Okay, Selph. You get to choose Chleo's," said Kairi. Selphie nodded and pointed to the boys. She trailed her finger until it reached Leon. "Leon, you're Chleo's partner," Chleo looked shocked while Leon just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't care,"

"Okay, Chleo, you're turn," said Namine. "You get to pick mine,"

"That's easy. I'll pair you with…," said Chleo. "Hayner,"

"WHAT!" said Namine and Olette and the same time. Chleo laughed. "I was just joking. I know how you don't want to be apart from Roxas so I guess BHK there is you're partner," Namine sighed and Roxas grinned. "Okay Namine. You're up," said Olette. "Okay, Kai. You're my victim. You're partner is Sora,"

"WHAT THE FUCK! Namine! You can't be serious!" said Kairi.

"You need to learn how to get along with him. I think you're relationship can go a lot better if you guys were friends. Or better yet, a couple!"

"Roxas! Knock some sense in you'e girlfriend. I'd rather die then be with Miss perfectionist here," said Sora.

"Go ahead and die. Who's stoping you?" asked Kairi. Sora glared at her while Namine giggled. "I'm sorry Kai. Its my choice. You're partner is Sora and that's final," Kairi groaned and pouted while Sora lowered his head and sighed. "Okay, Kairi. Choose Olette's partner," said Selphie. "Hayner, you're it," said Kairi glumily. Hayner smiled and Olette giggled. "Okay Olette, its you're turn," said Chleo. "Its okay, I don't want to choose. I want everyone to have fun. Doesn't matter to me," said Olette.

Everyone shrugged but agreed. "Okay then, Mitch. You're turn," said Chleo. "Choose Phoebe's one," Michelle nodded and looked at the boys. Only Zexion and Riku were left. Michelle sighed and smiled. "Riku, he's Phoebe's partner," Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Mitch…are you sure? It doesn't have to be Riku," said Phoebe.

"What are you talking about Phoebs? He's you're boyfriend. I'm sure you want to spend time with him. Besides, I think I need some time with Zexion. You know, get to know each other more,"

"O-Okay, Mitch. Thanks,"

Michelle smiled and looked at Riku who was staring at her in a weird way. She smiled at him and he just shook his head. "Okay, everyone has their partners. Now for the activities," said Chleo. "First, we'll do this…..,"

"Wait! Sorry we were late, what were you guy's discussing about?" asked Aeris who just came in with Cloud. "We're going to the carnival tonight and Cloud's you're partner. Now, as I was saying...," said Chleo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Okay, girls. We're here," said Selphie. They got out of their taxi and Kairi paid the fee. They waited for the boys taxi and when they reached there, all of them entered the carnival. They were amazed at what they saw. There were quite a lot of people there and lights brightened the scenery. There were sounds of laughter and screams were heard too. It definitely was a fun place.

"Okay, lets go with our partners now," said Olette and they splited up. Michelle watched as Phoebe walked off with Riku, arm in arm. "Hurts dosen't it," said a voice behind her.

"Oh, Zexion. Hey,"

"Must hurt when you see him like that,"

"Wha-what are you talking about? I'm not jealous if that's what you think,"

Zexion smirked and looked at Michelle. "You're good at a lot of things but lying ain't one of them," Michelle lowered her head and then looked back at the starry night. "It still hurts but he's my past. Demyx is my present. I can't go thinking about him while Demyx is my boyfriend, right?"

"True. I want to ask you something. Why did you fight with Riku in the first place. Phoebe only said that it was Aurora's fault,"

Michelle smiled weakly and shook her head. "It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I didn't trust Riku. I was stupid and believed in my own theories. Its my fault and now I'm paying the price," Zexion looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. People make mistakes. It happens," Michelle smiled and nodded. "Well, lets go on some rides already. I have an urge to ride all and win me some prizes," said the brunette girl. Zexion laughed and Michelle took his hand and dragged him to follow her. Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were practically competing with each other. Sora bought two hotdogs, one for him and her. They took the first bite together and then they looked at each other.

Sora smirked while Kairi glared at him. They then took the second bite, also in unison. "Stop following me," said Kairi.

"Who in the right mind would want to follow a poser freak like you,"

"Then quit copying me," Sora laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Sodanomi. You just don't know how to have fun. That's you're problem," Kairi glared at him and swalloed her hotdog fast. Sora stared at her and when she was done, she put her hands on her hips. "You think I don't know how to have fun? Let me show you how fun I can be," and with that, she grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him to follow her. He blushed a bit to the fact that she was holding his hand but shook his head and followed her.

"Lets go to the rollercoaster first," said Kairi.

"As long as you don't puke on me, I'm cool with it,"

"Puh-lease. I know how to control my stomach. Wish I could say the same for you," Sora rolled his eyes and they ran towards the line. "Hey Kairi! Sora!" called out a voice from the line. They saw it was Roxas and Namine there. The two ran up to their twins and went in line there. "Come on. Our turn is up," said Namine and all four of them got into the rollercoaster together. Sora and Kairi sat in the front while Roxas and Namine were behind them. They put on their seatbelts and the rollercoaster took off.

The ride was wild! It turned upside down and went down fast! Kairi was shouting in joy, so were Roxas and Namine but Sora was having diffuculties with enjoying the ride. After the ride was finished, Kairi jumped out of the rollercoaster and jumped like a hyperactive bunny. "That was the coolest! I have got to ride it again," said Kairi.

"It was okay I guess," said Roxas.

"What are you saying Roxas. It was the best. Lets go again,"

"Sorry Kai, me and Rox have plans. See ya later!" said Namine and they ran off while holding hands. "Fine. Hey Revene, what abou- Revene? Where are you?" asked Kairi. Sora was nowhere to be found. Kairi sighed and began looking for him. She then found him at a trashcan, throwing up. She made a disgusted face and went up to him.

"I told you to control you're stomach," said Kairi.

"Hey, it isn't easy for us guys," Kairi sighed and they sat down on a bench."I'll be sure not to ride anymore rides like that with you ever again," Sora laughed a bit and wiped his mouth. "Oh, you have something on you're mouth," said Kairi. Sora wiped it again but the stain was still there. Kairi sighed and took out a tissue. She wiped it off but it wouldn't come off. "What the hell?" asked Kairi and wiped it with her thumb. Sora tingled a bit from the feeling of her fingers brushing past his lips.

Kairi then stopped on his cheek and stared into his eyes. He was just staring at her in a weird way but was falling in her blue eyes. Sora then held the arm that she used to hold is cheek and pulled it off. He then held it with his own hands and pressed his cheek on it. Kairi smiled and then her eyes widened. She quickly pulled back her hand and held it. Sora seemed to have realised what he had done so he turned the other way and blushed.

"S-sorry, I… I didn't know what I was doing," said Sora.

"Y-Yeah, me t-too," stuttered Kairi. Both of them looked their opposite ways and blushed. "W-Well, lets go to the haunted house or something," suggested Sora, breaking the silence. "Okay, l-lets go," replied Kairi and they walked towards the haunted house. There, they saw the whole gang there. "Yo, wassup?" asked Sora.

"Hey, we're having a dare. Every pairing must go into the haunted house and they must be together at all times. All our cells have video camera's in them so they have to put their phones over thier neck or something like that," said Olette.

"Count me out. There's no way I would want to go into the house with Fish Breath here," said Kairi. Sora stuck his tounge out at her while she just glared at him. "Oh no, Kai. If you don't do this, you're going to do something worse," said Namine.

"Whats more worst than me going to the haunted house with Mr Peabrain here," Namine smirked. "Kiss him," Kairi's eyes popped open. "You can't be serious Namie!"

"Sorry Kairi. Its either going into the house with Sora or kissing him in front of all of us," Kairi groaned and slapped her forehead. Sometimes she hated her twin. "Fine, lets just get it over with," said Kairi in a growling tone. Sora just rolled his eyes and followed Kairi but Selphie stopped them. "Whoa, you guys aren't going in first. We've already chosen the order. Chleo and Leon will be in there first,"

"Cool, I'm ready for this," said Chleo.

"Just hold my hand if you feel scared or whatever, okay?" asked Leon.

"Oh but it is you who will be holding my hand," Leon just rolled his eyes and they walked into the house. When inside, Chleo didn't feel any fear. But when they reached the inner part of the haunted house, sweat began falling from her forehead. She was suddenly shaking and her heart was thumping very fast. Leon noticed this and held her hand. "You don't have to be scared. Its nothing," said Leon. Chleo gave him a warm hearted smile and they finished walking trough the house.

When they got out of the house, Chleo's face was slightly pale and she was clinging to Leon as though he was her stuffed bear. "How was it Chleo?"asked Michelle. She looked at her and quickly let go of Leon.

"It wasn't scary at all. I had hoped it would at least make me scream at least once but it failed miserably," said Chleo in a mocking way.

"Oh, that means the person that was screaming like hell in there wasn't you. She was screaminng like a maniac. I wonder who the hell she was," said Hayner. Chleo sweatdropped and Leon smirked a bit. "Okay, next is Tidus and Selphie," said Namine. The two blondes nodded and held hands. They slowly made their way to the house and stepped on the stairs. A few minutes later, they came out of the house…..laughing?

"Oh my god, that was so funny," said Selphie.

"Yeah, lets go in again," said Tidus.

"What is it with you two? You're supposed to scream, not laugh," said Hayner.

"Oh, we're sorry," replied Selphie. "It was just so funny how the skeletons jumped around and the spiders kept tickling us," The gang all stared at them and shook their heads in disbelief. They continued doing the dare until it was Kairi and Sora's turn. Kairi sighed and made her way to the house. Sora heaved one of his own sighs and made his way into the house behind Kairi. Inside, Sora was walking like normal but Kairi was holding her arms together. Somehow, she felt nervous for some reason.

Just then, a skeleton came down in front of her. She screamed her head off and fell back due to the shock. Sora began laughing his head off at her idioticy. Kairi growled at him and stood up while dusting her clothes. After that, she felt something crawling on her head. She slowly felt around her hair and felt something hairy. She grabbed one of the 'things'. Her eyes widened to what she saw. She screamed and threw the spider she held dearly in her hands and started rummaging her hair.

Sora was rolling on the floor due to the laughter and Kairi was practically crying. She fell on her knees and began crying uncrontrolbally. Sora wiped away the tears that fell and crossed his arms. "Aww, come on. Don't tell me that you're scared of itty bitty spiders," Kairi glared at him with tearful eyes.

"You know I have phobia of spiders. I'm really scared of them. Really scared….," Sora looked at her and sighed. He went over and held out his hand. Kairi looked at him while sobbing and with a confused look. "If it'll make you feel any better, hold my hand. Don't get me wrong. I just don't like people crying. Makes me feel bad for some reason,"

"S-Sora…,"

"Well, do you want me to help you or what?" Kairi lowered her head and wiped her tears. _Why is he being nice to me? No, I shouldn't show my weakness to him. I have to prove to him that I am brave. But I'm not. Those spiders nearly gave me a heartattack. Maybe I should take his hand…just this once…._

"Fine," said Sora and stood straight. "If you don't want my help, I won't force you," He was about to walk away when Kairi grabbed his hand. "Don't. I'm really scared here…Really. Please don't leave me," Sora looked at her in a shocking way. Did Kairi Sodanomi say that? The Kairi Sodanomi that was his mortal enemy? Was she showing her weakness to him? Sora smirked and helped her up.

Suddenly, a mummy came from behind them and made a 'boo' sound. Kairi and Sora screamed in shock and Kairi jumped in Sora's arms, clinging to his neck. Sora just ran out of the house, ignoring the fact that his mortal enemy was hugging him, sort of. When he finally made it out, a flash of light appeared, blinding his vision and when he could see again, he saw Riku holding a camera. "Oh sweet, we finally caught them together," said Zexion.

"Yup, aww. Sora's holding Kairi," said Phoebe. Sora blushed and noticed that Kairi was unconcious. Namine noticed this and quickly ran to her twin. Sora got on his knees and laid Kairi's head on his lap. "Sis, wake up. What's wrong with you? Sora, what did you do?" asked Namine.

"I didn't do anything. She was crying because spiders fell on her head and then this mummy freak came up behind us and scared the shit out of u- I mean, out of Kairi here,"

"Oh my god, spiders. I forgot. I'm so sorry, Kai. Mitch, help me carry Kairi to the bathroom. We can wash her face and maybe she'll feel better," Michelle nodded and the two of them carried the unconcious redhead away from the gang. "I hope she'll be alright," said Aeris. Chleo put an assuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. "She will, its Kairi. She's a big girl,"

"True. Okay, lets continue with our plan. We only have time for two more rides. We'll meet later at the ferris wheel. Selphie, go to the bathroom and tell the girls that we'll be waiting for them at the ferris wheel later," said Zexion. Selphie nodded and ran towards the bathroom. The rest stayed there for a while. Meanwhile, Kairi opened her blue eyes and saw Namine with a worried look. "Namie, where am I? My head hurts,"

"You're in the bathroom. You fainted at the haunted house and Sora carried you out. I forgot that you had phobia of spiders. I shouldn't have forced you to go in. I'm sorry, Kairi,"

"Its okay but next time, no more haunted house's with spiders," Namine giggled and helped Kairi up. They then walked out of the bathroom with Michelle and Selphie and made their way to their partners. Zexion and Michelle were walking around again while Michelle was holding the stuffed bear she won. Just then, they saw Riku and Phoebe walking in front of them, laughing and kissing.

Michelle looked away and turned to Zexion. She managed to catch a glimpse of envy in his eyes. He then turned to Michelle and smiled. "Zexion, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Its you who shouldn't be okay. Must be painful seeing the one you like with someone else,"

"It does but like I said, its in the past. It hurts but sooner or later, I have to get over him, eventhough its hard,"

"I know what you mean," said Zexion. "Wow, its kind of funny. Both the people we like are with each other and you and me are together now,"

"Yeah, it is- WAIT! What did you say?" asked Michelle. Zexion realised what he said and gulped. His secret was blurted out. "Uh..nothing. It was nothing!" said Zexion. Michelle grinned and put her hands on her hips. "You like Phoebe don't you?" Zexion laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I knew it! Wait till Phoebe hears this. Oh, there she is! Phoebe! I have something to te-,"

Michelle was cut off by Zexion covering her mouth with his hand. Phoebe heard her name being called and turned around and saw Zexion waving at her with Michelle beside him. Phoebe arched her eyebrows but waved back. Michelle managed to break free from his grasp. "Please don't tell her. I'll do anything. PLEASE!" begged Zexion. Michelle thought for a while and snaped her fingers.

"I know. Buy me everything I want tonight and then I won't tell her," Zexion sighed and lowered his head. "Fine but promie you won't tell," said Zexion. Michelle nodded and smiled. "I won't tell…..or maybe I will," Zexion's eyes widened and he smirked. "If you tell her," he said and grabbed her bear. "Say bye bye to Mr teddy here,"

"Zexion, don't you dare!"

"Oh, I dare. Maybe I will cut his head off and his stomach will be ripped open!" Zexion then ran off with the teddy in hand and Michelle chasing behind him. They were laughing and Zexion was playing around with Michelle. Phoebe saw this and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. "Phoebe, whats wrong?" asked Riku.

"Oh, nothing. Michelle and Zexion seem to be getting along well,"

Riku looked their way and saw Michelle holding a bear and Zexion lifting her up and twirling her around._ They actually look like a couple..Am I jealous? No, I can't be. Focus on Phoebe now.Focus!_ Then, Zexion took the bear again and then Michelle kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and Michelle grabbed the bear back. Zexion shouted a 'hey' and they began chasing each other again. Riku shook his head and averted his attention to Phoebe, who was busy staring at them.

"Come on, I think we should go to the ferris wheel now," said Riku. Phoebe smiled and nodded. They made their way there but Riku turned back to look at Michelle for one more time and to his surprise, she was looking at him too. Later, at the ferris wheel, the gang were already there. "Hey guys. Lets get on the ride already. Riku and Phoebe are here," said Roxas. "I know you can't wait to kiss Namine but we have to wait for Michelle and Zexion," said Sora.

Roxas pouted while Namine blushed. "We're here," said Michelle. The gang looked at them and noticed that Zexion was holding many items. Zexion just pouted while Michelle was beaming. "Okay, whatever, lets go now!" said Selphie and they all went on the ride. They hopped in with their partners and the ride slowly started moving. Kairi sat at the end while Sora sat in front of her. Kairi crossed her arms while Sora just stared at the starry night.

"Thanks," aid Kairi out of the blue.

"For what?" replied Sora.

"Back at the haunted house. Thanks for carrying me outside,"

"What did you expect me to do?" asked Sora. "Leave you in there screaming like an idiot. We're roommates for heavens sake. Who knows what the others might have thought. I have a reputation, okay?"

Kairi laughed. "So you saving me was just for you're reputation?"

"Y-yeah, what did you think it was for? You?" Kairi blushed and quickly shook her head. Her blue eyes then averted to the sky too. Kairi then began looking around her and saw her twin making out with Roxas. Kairi smiled._ Namine has finally found her true love. I wonder if I'll ever find someone that can make me feel special like Namine._ She then looked behind her and saw Selphie and Tidus having an awkward moment, neither wanting to say a word.

Sora too was looking around and saw Hayner and Olette snuggling and kissing each other gently. Sora felt a tinge of jealousy._ Am I unlucky or is there just no girl for me? Maybe fate has other plans for me but how I wish someone is out there especially for me. Maybe there is. I just have never noticed it. I hope I will soon._ He then looked up and saw Riku laughing with Phoebe and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They looked like they were having fun.

Kairi was eyeing Michelle who was laughing and Zexion was telling her stories. Both of them were actually close and Kairi was glad that Michelle was okay with Riku and Phoebe being together. Leon and Chleo on the other hand were discussing something or rather arguing over something. It looked like Leon had hurt Chleo's feelings and she was pouting while he was trying to apologise but she was too stubborn to listen. Kairi laughed at that sight. They looked like a married couple in some way.

Aeris was blushing for some reason. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was wearing Cloud's jacket and that his arm was around her shoulders. They would be a very cute couple but Cloud didn't have the courage to tell Aeris his real feelings. It was weird though. Cloud was a very brave guy. He wasn't a coward and he was the bravest among the gang, next to Leon of course. Kairi sighed. Love was confusing. Sora heaved a sigh of his own and all of a sudden, the ride got a bit 'rough' and it started rattling a bit.

"Wha-whats going on?" asked Kairi frantically.

"I don't know. Must be some technical diffuculties. I'm sure it'll pass. Why? Scared, Ms perfect?"

"Urgh, in you're dreams moron. I'm just a bit..umm…worried that the ride might freeze or something,"

"Uhuh," said Sora sarcastically. Kairi just huffed at him and looked away. She then sat up straight and stretched for awhile. She was getting sleepy for some reason. Then, the ride bumped a little, causing Kairi to lose her balance a bit and she fell on Sora's lap. Kairi looked up at him while he was blushing madly. Kairi's face turned deep red and she quickly got up and went back to her seat and coughed a bit. Sora played with his fingers and looked around.

When the ride was about to finish, fireworks brightened the sky with many different colours. Each bigger and brighter than before. Kairi gasped and looked at them with awe. Fireworks always made her happy. She had always watched the fireworks with her loved ones and for some reason, fireworks made her feel relaxed. Sora was amazed by them too. He looked at Kairi's face and noticed her happiness. _Wow, her smile suits her face when she's happy. Why am I saying this? She's a Ms goody goody. A beautiful one too…_

Sora quickly mentally slapped himself and returned his gaze to the beautiful explosions that were forming in the sky. After the last firework exploded, Kairi cheered and clapped her hands. She looked like a 5 year old kid getting a christmas present. Sora laughed at her. "What's so funny, Pigbrain?" asked Kairi rudely.

"You're acting like a 5 year old kid. Should have expected that from you,"

"Immature freak,"

"Ms Perfectionist,"

"Moronic baboon,"

"Monkey Minded,"

"Fishbreath,"

"Whining wannabe,"

"Loser,"

"Poser,"

"Frogface,"

"Queen bee,"

"GUYS! ENOUGH ALREADY!" yelled Namine.Sora and Kairi turned in front and realised that the ride was over and the gang had already got off except them. Both of them glared at each other and turned behind, both huffed. The gang all sighed and shook their head. Trying to get them to be friends was impossible. "Okay guys, lets go home already. Tomorrow is a big day for us," said Michelle. Sora and Kairi rolled their eyes and they set off back to their vacation house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Oh my god. I can't believe I'm going to be meeting Simple Plan!" said Michelle. "Mitch, that's like the 25th time you said that already. We know that you're excited and all but change the words a bit please?" said Phoebe.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm so nervous right now. I'm scared I might forget our lines or something. Hopefully I won't,"

"Of course you won't. You're one of the best guitarist's I know. You can do it! All of us can!" said Selphie. Michelle smiled and nodded. They were getting ready to go to the concert but before they did, they were getting ready first. Kairi was wearing a red halter top with dark blue jeans and a pink sash tied on her hips, Namine was wearing a blue tee shirt with a white vest on top and black jeans with a blue sash on her hips.

Michelle was wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt with white jeans and a green sash, Olette was wearing an orange sundress and a yellow sash and finally, Selphie was wearing a yellow tee shirt with a peach jacket on top and grey jeans with a brown sash on top. All of their hairs were either in up-do's or they let down their hair. They each smiled at each other and got into the limousine that was sent to pick them up from their house.

They finally reached the stadium were they held the concert. The band member's heart was thumping like hell. Namine was really excited but she was also nervous. What if she forgot her lines? No, she musn't think that. She looked at her members and saw their confidence. She smiled but then she noticed there was one member missing. "Hey guy's, where's Phoebe?"

"Right here," said Phoebe who came up behind them wearing a blue tank top with black jeans and a dark blue sash. "Hey, thought you couldn't make it," said Michelle. Phoebe grinned and crossed her arms. "You'd didn't think that I would miss the most important for Cliché would I?" The rest laughed and Phoebe just smirked. "Okay, lets not waste time. Let's go in," said Olette. They nodded and made their way into the big stadium.

There were so many people. It was hard to make it through the crowd and the guards but eventually, the girls survived and made their way to Simple Plan's dressing room. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're going to meet them..AGAIN! How do I look?" asked Michelle. The girls groaned and slapped their foreheads. "Mitch, you look fine. Chill already, k?" said Phoebe.

"I can't. I am going to meet my idol and plus, I will be performing for him too!"

"I know it's a big deal for you but if you continue acting like this, you're going to go all hyper and might forget you're cords. Don't let that happen," said Kairi.

"No worries. I promise not to forget em'," The rest smiled and Michelle slowly knocked on the door. "Come in," said a rough voice and Michelle heaved a sigh. She opened the door and smiled her best smile ever. "Hey girl's. Ready for you're performance?" asked Pierre. Michelle was hypnotized by his 'hottness' that she couldn't respond. Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We're ready. Cliché is always prepared,"

"That's great. What song are you going to sing?" asked Chuck, their drummer.

"It's a song I wrote. We decided to try it out," said Kairi.

"You write songs? I thought Phoebe was you're composer?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, but we want to try Kai's song. Its really cool and she dedicated it to someone," said Selphie with an irritating tone. Kairi blushed and pushed back some of her auburn locks. "Really? Who?" asked Pierre.

"Umm…just a special someone who's always there for me but I never realised it. You'll get the meaning hopefully when I sing it,"

"Alright, can't wait," said Sebastian. Michelle suddenly got nervous all of a sudden. She remembered she didn't do so well in front of crowds. If its in front of a small group, it was okay but millions of people, this could be a problem for her. "Michelle, is there anything wrong?" asked Phoebe who noticed her uneasiness. "Umm…no…its just that I'm sc-scared I'll mess up and em-embarass us in front of all those pe-people," replied the brunette.

Pierre laughed and held Michelle's hand. Michelle totally blushed and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. "Don't worry. Everyone gets a little stage fright sometimes. You just have to try you're best and don't think about you're fear,"

"I..I guess. Tha-thanks Mr Bouvier,"

"Please, call me Pierre. Mr Bouvier makes me sound old and married. I'm young and single. Maybe you and I could hang out after the show or something,"

Michelle looked at him in shock. He laughed and Michelle looked at him confusingly. "I'm just playing with you. But seriously, wanna go join me for lunch someday? I heard you were a total fan of mine. Lets see how much you know of me,"

"Y-yeah, that would be great," Pierre smiled at her and released her hand after realising he was holding it until then. Just then, the door opened and Simple Plan's manager was there. "Girls, you're on in 10 minutes. Lets get you ready," she said. The girls nodded and followed her out of the room. Before they left, they shook hands with Simple Plan who wished them good luck and gave each other hugs and to Michelle's surprise, Pierre gave her a good luck kiss on the cheek which made her face red as a tomato.

"Alright Cliché, lets do it!" said Olette happily and threw her fist in the air. The other members joined in and ran to the stage, eager to begin their performance. Backstage, they started preparing their instruments and props. Kairi was on acoustic guitar, Michelle was on electric guitar, Namine was pianist, Olette was base and Selphie was drums.

The announcer went on stage and the crowd was screaming for the show to start. "Ladies and gentleman, before we bring Simple Plan out, our winners for the 'Star with Simple Plan' contest will do us a performance. Lets welcome, Cliché!" said the announcer and left the stage. The curtains were pulled back and Kairi was blinded by the spotlight that was shown on her face. She sat on the stool that was prepared for her and she grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, what's up everybody. We're Cliché and we won the Simple Plan contest! For thi special day, we will be performing a song called 'My hero is you' that was written by me and the music was composed by our lovely composer, Phoebe Sanchez! So without further ado, let the show begin!" With that, the lights dimmed down and Kairi started playing.

Normal writing Kairi

Italic Michelle and Namine

Bold All 3 of them together

You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand

Why do I only see (_I only see)_  
_What I don't have_  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad

_Your faith has shown me that  
_  
**When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, **yeah

**Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you,** yeah _(My hero, my hero)_  
My hero is you _(My hero is you…)_

**I never saw the way**  
**You sacrificed  
**Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
**I know I've gotta try**

**When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move,** yeah

**Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you,** yeah _(My hero, my hero)_  
My hero is you _(My hero is you….)_

And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh

They all stop playing except Michelle and Selphie. Kairi sings softly and she scans the crowd. She see's Sora and she smile's widely and focused on him for some reason.

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

**Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you,** yeah _(My hero, my hero)_  
My hero is you _(My hero is you)_

Kairi looks up to the crowd and see Sora smiling for some reason and she didn't know why but she returned the smile.

My hero is you……..

She finished the song and the crowd went wild. It was phenomenal. Everyone was cheering and clapping like mad and they looked down and saw their gang wolf whistling and yelling their names while saying 'You girl's ruled' or 'Awesome show, gals!' The member's of Cliché blushed for some reason and they were surprised the crowd actually gave them a good response. The announcer came back on stage and the member's of Cliché bowed.

"Woohoo, give it up for Cliché!" said the announcer and the crowd clapped and cheered again. "Thank you girls for sharing you're wonderful music for us. Who knows, we might be hearing from you soon in the future," said the announcer and winked. The members of Cliché looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, who knows," replied Kairi.

"Okay, lets bring out the band that will rock you're socks tonight, give it up for SIMPLE PLAN!" The crowd cheered even more and the member's of Simple Plan came out. The girl's whispered good luck to them and they went offstage. Simple Plan began playing and Pierre sang a song called 'Perfect World'. Backstage, the gang were there to congratulate them. "Oh my god, you guy's rocked," said Phoebe and pulled them into a group hug.

"Thanks Phoebs but congratulate yourself too. You're music sounded awesome," said Kairi. Phoebe smiled and the others congratulated them and all. After Cliché had packed up their stuff, Michelle insisted they stayed for the concert so the gang stayed and watched the performance from the front seats that Simple Plan reserved especially for them. The concert was a blast. Michelle wouldn't stop cheering everytime Pierre did something out of the ordinary.

The gang laughed. At least they had fun. After the concert, they made their way back to the house and decided to hit the hay. Tomorrow, they were going home in the morning and they needed their rest. Kairi couldn't sleep for some reason. She went outside to the garden so she could clear her mind. She kept thinking of a lot of stuff. Her parents divorce, her life, her social status, her soulmate, her enemy….

"Aah! Get it together, Kai. Stop thinking about him. Why are you even thinking about him in the first place? Sure, he might have a cute appearance but his personality stinks! Then why do I remember him? God, this is so confusing,"

"What is?" asked a male voice from behind her. Kairi jumped in fear and fell off the chair that she was sitting on. "Sora! Don't scare me like that!" scolded Kairi anggrily. "I didn't mean to but I should have thought about it earlier. You're face amused me that time," Kairi scoffed at him and Sora sat beside her. "Can't sleep?" asked the brunette boy.

"No, you?"

"With you screaming out here, I wonder how the rest sleep. God, you're loud,"

"Oh haha. Very funny Mr Immature freak!"

"I know I'm funny. It has been in me for generations. My ancestors passed their funny genes to me, leaving Roxas with only their blurness," Kairi laughed at that remark and Sora grinned. "Say, dorkenstine, you seemed to be in my song that we played at the concert. Why?"

"Umm…I dunno. I just felt like the words meant to me somehow and I just got into it. Even with you're croaky voice, I survived the music,"

"Well, I have something to confess to you but don't laugh,"

"I don't have all night, redhead. Shoot,"

"Well, you see. When I was singing that song, it was supposed to be for someone but I don't have a someone. I just wrote it somehow. I haven't gotten my soulmate yet but that song meant a lot to me. Its like I know this person and he's always been there for me and I never noticed it. I guess I have to wait for that person, huh?"

Sora gave her a blank look then smiled. "It doesn't mean if you don't have a someone, you have to wait for him to come. Why don't you try thinking of someone that has always been for you, if you want to dedicate that song to him. Close you're eyes and think real hard then you can open them,"

Kairi looked at him weirdly but did as she was told. She closed her yes and suddenly, her mind went blank. _She then saw herself standing in a room that is all white. Where am I? Where is this place? Just then, an image started forming in front of her. Soon, it finally transformed into Namine! "Namine, what are you doing here?" Namine placed her finger on her lips. "Sssh, I'm here to help you find you're true love,"_

_Kairi stared confusingly at her. Namine then waved her finger and 3 images started forming in front of her. "Here are 3 boys that could be you're lovelife. Tell me what you see in them. Boy no.1," said Namine and waved her hand again. It transformed into Axel. "Tell me, Kairi. Has Axel been loyal to you when you were together?" asked Namine._

_Kairi thought about it for a while and realised he was never around when she felt sad or depressed. "No, he hasn't..," replied the redhead. Namine nodded and vanished the image. She then waved her hand again and the 2nd image formed into Seifer. "Now, Kai. Has Seifer ever hurt you before?"_

"_Umm…..yes. A lot of times actually,"_

"_Very well," She vanished the image and waved her hand for the last time. It transformed into Kairi's horror. "Sora! You have got to be kidding me Namie!" said Kairi. "Think about it, Kai. Has Sora ever abandoned you in you're time of need? Has he ever ignored you when you needed someone? Has he ever told you painful lies that would hurt you? Has he ever not answered you're plea's for help when you cried them out? Hasn't he alwys there by you're side when you need company? You're soulmate was right in front of you all along, Kai,"_

_Kairi thought about it. It was true. Sora had been there when she was in the hospital, he was there to comfort her when her parents divorced, he was there to heal her when she fell ill, he took care of her when she would faint, he had always been there. "But I don't love him. He's my enemy. We argue 24/7," said Kairi._

"_True but you're arguments always starts conversations with him and you like talking to him don't you? You like hearing his words coming from his mouh and you like it when he's close to you, right?" asked Namine. Kairi flopped on her knees and lowered her head. "You're right Namine. Maybe I do have feelings for Sora but I can't tell him. He doesn't feel the same. I know it,"_

_Namine smiled and went to her twin. "You don't know till you try. Prove you're love to him and we'll see his reaction. If he has been there for you all these times, he'll be there for you when you tell him," Kairi smiled and nodded._

Kairi the opened back her eyes and saw Sora looking at her worriedly. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora was too shock on what to do. "Ka-Kairi, wha-what's gotten into you?" he asked. She broke the hug and loked into his deep ocean eye's. _Prove my love you say…_ She then held her hand at Sora's cheek and leaned in closer. Sora didn't know what to do so he just let her do what she wanted. Their lips were inches apart. Kairi closed her eyes and so did Sora. They were just about to kiss when….

PLOP! Kairi fell into his chest. She fainted. Sora mentally slapped himself and shook Kairi lightly. Trying to wake her up. She must have fainted due to her illness. Sora sighed and carried her bridal style inside the house. He placed her on her bed and tucked her in. _I can't believe it. We were about to…to…kiss… What was up with that? Maybe she was just dillusional or something. But why didn't I try to wake her up? Did I want to kiss her too? Yuck, no way…gross. You're just tired Sora. Get some rest._

Sora sighed and made his way out of her room and when he was about to close her door, he muttered, "Goodnight, redhead. I guess our live's are confusing. Hopefully, you'll get some nice dreams," and with that, he closed the door and made his way to his rom where he flopped on the bed and rode on the train to dreamland.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They were back at school again and the situation was like normal. Students were everywhere and there were noises heard whereever you went. Phoebe stretched her arms and heaved a sigh. "School like usual. Maybe I should go see Riku, maybe he will make my day better. Of course he will," She smiled and made her way to his dorm. She reached his front door and was about to ring the doorbell when she heard Riku talking with someone.

"Sora, I can't take it anymore. I have to stop this," said Riku.

"Calm down. Now tell me whats going on, man,"

Phoebe listened intensely. What was bothering Riku until he wouldn't even tell her about it? She listened to the details and gasped after what she heard."N-no…it can't be….No! That's unfair! No!" said Phoebe and ran away from the dorm. Tears were falling down her face. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "This isn't fair…this isn't fair…,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

There ya go. Oh my god. What did Riku say to Sora that made Phoebe cry? This is my longest chapter yet. 32 PAGES BABY! I hope it wasn't boring or anything. I'll try to shorten them if you want. Oh and I bet you're wondering, like what the fuck is happening with Kairi and Sora? They had a lot of 'moments' together in this chap. They're supposed to be enemies! Well, everything will clear up in the next one so keep you're eyes peeled for it. Oh, and the song that Kairi sang is from her voice actor, Hayden Panettiere. She sound's really nice. Go listen to it to hear how she souns like so you can imagine Kairi's voice whenever she's singing. PLEASE REVIEW! You're reviews make my story worthwhile, plus, I'm nearing 100 already. Just 8 more! So review, review, REVIEW!


	17. Reunion? I don't think so

A/N: Hey guys. I'm so happy! I reached 100 reviews already! Yay! I know, I sound lame but I'm just so happy I have such faithful reviewers. You guys rock and keep on reviewing, ok? You guys make my work worthwhile and if you review more, I'll update faster. Thanks to **Regenade Of Illumination, XxMrs RadcliffexX, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Babyangelwintergirl, Xiamlliw, darkwing13, kingdomfantsyanime453, Ellie0223** and **kairi-i-love-sora**. These are my oh so cool reviewers. They rock! Anywho, on with the disclaimer, oh, and I won't be doing the group thing anymore. I want all my reviewers here, so yeah:

Kairi: Lets play spin the bottle!

Regenade Of Illumination: Okay. Selphie, you spin first!

-Selphie spins the bottle-

Namine: XxMrs RadcliffexX, its on you.

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: Oh, I want her to kiss Zexion.

XxMrs RadcliffexX: Okay!

Zexion: Hey, no ones kissing me except Phoebe.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Zexion: Nothing!

Aeris: Okay, I'll spin it now!

-lands on Michelle-

darkwing13: Oh, I want you to kiss Riku!

Michelle: What! I can't do that!

Riku: Why not, baby-kins. Am I not too sexy for you?

Michelle: (Rolls her eyes)

Demyx: Hey back off! She's with me!

Riku: We'll see about that!

(Riku and Demyx start fighting and punching)

kingdomanimefantasy453: Hey, stop fighting you two!

Michelle: I know how to stop them.

-Michelle kisses them on the cheek. They fell into a daze and stopped fighting. Michelle giggles-

Olette: Okay, Xiamlliw, you're up.

-Xiamlliw spins and it landed on Kairi.

Ellie0223: Aha! Finally!

Kairi: Okay, who will it be?

-Everyone smirks and looks at Sora-

Kairi: Noooo! Anyone but him!

Kairi-i-love-sora: Do it! Or else, kiss Principal Ansem!

Kairi:Noooooooooooo

-Kairi pouts and gives a small peck on his cheek and both of them blush-

Chleo: Aww, their blushing.

Me: Yeah. Alright, enough playing. Do the disclaimer.

Namine: Hey, lets play spin the author!

Everyone: Yeah, great idea!

Me: What the fuck?

-Everyone grabs author and ties her to a rolling chair and spins her really fast-

**5 hours later**

Me: Okay, I'm really dizzy here!

Selphie: That's great!

Me: Do the disclaimer please while I'm in this dizzy trance!

Babyangelwintergirl: Okay, since you insist. Angelofsweetness does not own KH or any series of it. Lets continue spinning her!

Me: NOOOOOOO!

Everyone: (Laughs evilly) Meanwhile, enjoy the story!

Me: Wait! Before you start, I would like to thank XxMrs RadcliffexX for helping me out on some scenes. Thank you so much! Anyway, while I'm being tortured here, enjoy the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 17: Reunion? I don't think so**

Phoebe listened intensely. What was bothering Riku until he wouldn't even tell her about it? She listened to the details and gasped after what she heard. "N-no…it can't be….No! That's unfair! No!" said Phoebe and ran away from the dorm. Tears were falling down her face. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "This isn't fair…this isn't fair…,"

She didn't know where to go then, her heart was aching and her feelings were in turmoil. She just kept running and somehow, winded up in her dorm. She bursted in and saw Zexion at the kitchen. "Oh, hey Phoebs. Hungry?" asked Zexion. Phoebe looked at him with teary eye's. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" asked Zexion after noticing her sadness. Phoebe sniffed and ran to her room, slamming the door. Zexion arched his eyebrow and walked to her room. "Phoebe, is everything okay?" asked Zexion while knocking on the door.

"Go away Zexion! I-I…. need to b-be alone for a whi-while," sobbed Phoebe.

"What, I'm coming in okay?"

"No, I really need time alone,"

Zexion sighed and went back to the kichen. Phoebe went to her bed and hid herself under her covers. She still couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her mind raced with questions as she remembered back his exact words….

**Flashback**

"_Sora, I can't take it anymore. I have to stop this," said Riku._

"_Calm down. Now, tell me whats going on man,"_

"_Its Phoebe. I have to do something,"_

"_Why? Did she do something wrong?"_

_Riku sighed and lowered his head. His eyes glued to the floor. "I-I have to break up with her," Sora's eyes widened. He couldn't belive what his best friend just said. "Whoa, stop kidding around man,"_

"_I'm serious Sora. I need to end it now,"_

_Sora looked at him confusingly. Just a few days ago, Phoebe and Riku were having the time of their lives while having a make-out session. "I don't get it Riku. You're relationship was doing just fine. No one was interfering or anything. Why'd this happen?" asked Sora. Riku heaved a sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I don't know man. It has something to do with…with Michelle too,"_

"_Michelle? What's she got to do with it?"_

"_She's the reason I want to break up with Phoebe,"_

"_What! Don't tell me she seduced you or something,"_

_Riku looked at Sora with a confused look and shook his head. "No, its just that, whenever I see Phoebe, I see Michelle, whenever I touch Phoebe, I feel Michelle, whenever I kiss Phoebe, I feel like I'm kissing Michelle. Need I go on?" Sora rubbed his temples and leaned back his head. He thought about it for a while and sat back up. "You're right Riku. You need to end it with Phoebe. You don't love her. You love Michelle. If you continue this relationship, you're hurting youself and even more, Phoebe,"_

"_I know but I don't know how Phoebe's going to accept this,"_

"_Just tell her slowly. Don't go straight forward. Take her out for dinner or something and politely and gently confess it all. Phoebe's a bright girl. She'll understand," "Doesn't need a brain surgeon to figure that you dig Mitch," mumbled Sora._

_"What did you say?" asked Riku._

_"Nothing,"_

"_Guess you're right. I do need to talk to her. Thanks, Sora,"_

"_Anytime dude. Lets go to the spot and see who's there,"_

"_Okay, come on,"_

**End Flashback**

Phoebe cried more hot tears when she played that flashback. Her relationship with Riku was out of love a long time ago and she never realised it. She should have seen that Riku never wanted her. He wanted Michelle. Phoebe was too blind to notice. Her throat felt dry and her spirit was crushed. She couldn't take it anymore. She was confused and felt alone. She leaned her head on her pillow and cried there. She could barely breathe but she felt better in that position. Slowly, she drifted into a slumber.

A few hours later, a small knock woke Phoebe up. She slowly opened her sapphire eyes and sat up in her bed. "Come in," said Phoebe softly. The door opened, revealing Zexion carrying a tray. "Hey, I brought you something to eat. Thought you could use it," Phoebe smiled weakly at him and nodded. She was kind of hungry but she didn't really want to show it. Zexion smiled and sat on her bed, near her.

"I made lasagna. Hope you don't mind,"

"No. Thanks for making me one,"

"No problem,"

Phoebe took the fork with shaking hands. She didn't have the energy to even hold the fork. Zexion noticed this and took it from her. He took the knife too and cut the lasagna into stars. "I know how much you love star- shaped food so star lasagna sounds good," Phoebe laughed. A true genuine laugh. No fakeness. She was shocked that she could muster a giggle after what she had just experienced earlier that day. Zexion finished cutting the food and fed it to Phoebe. She swalloed it and Zexion kept feeding her.

"You're acing like such a cute spoilt child,"

"Thanks. I have always been one, I guess,"

"Okay then. Open up the tunnel because the choo-choo's coming in,"

Phoebe giggled and ate the food. She liked the attention that Zexion was giving her. It made her feel…wanted and adored. It was strange how he could make her feel that way. After she finished the last bite, she chuged down the juice and wiped her mouth with the tissue. "Better?"asked Zexion. Phoebe nodded and pushed back some of her brown locks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Phoebe looked at him and frowned. Tears were starting to build up again and she didn't try to stop them from flowing out. "It's okay. Don't cry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Zexion.

"N-no. I wa-want to tell you. I need to get this off my chest,"

Phoebe then told him all about the earlier incident and what Riku said. After she was done, her face was red and salty tears were falling like running taps. Zexion looked at Phoebe and pulled her into a hug. She tugged his shirt with one hand and buried her face in his shirt and broke down. Zexion leaned his chin on her head and stroke her back with one of his hands. "Sssh, everything's going to be okay. Don't cry. It'll work out. I'm sure Riku has a very good reason for this," said Zexion._ He'd better…or else I'd kick his ass._

"I-I know but wha-what do yo thi-think I should do?" asked Phoebe.

"I think you should sit here while I go and beat the crap out of him for hurting and lying to you," said Zexion and stood upto leave but Phoebe grabbed his hand. "No, don't leave me. I need you now,"

"Okay but you have to stop crying okay?"

Phoebe looked at him and nodded.He smiled and wiped away her tears. She smiled and hugged him closer. Zexion blushed at how close they were but shook his head. After being in that position for quite a while, Phoebe broke the hug and stood up. She went of her bed and stretched for awhile. She turned back to him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here. You made me feel tons better. I'm happy you're one of my best friends. Thanks a bunch, Sexy-on,"

Zexion's eye's widened and Phoebe gasped while covering her mouth and blushed. "I knew it," said Zexion while smirking. "Knew what?" asked Phoebe.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. No one can stand the z- man's charm,"

Phoebe scoffed and rolled her eyes. She took a pillow and threw it at him. "I just accidently said that and don't get too full of yourself. Girl's don't like that in a guy," Zexion laughed and he sat down beside her. "Are you sure you can't resist me," Phoebe blushed. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile and Zexion leaned in. Phoebe didn't know what to do so she just leaned in too. The distance between them was reducing. They were getting so close. Phoebe could feel his breath near her cheeks. Their lips were about to meet. Zexion's heart was thumping fast. So close…

DING DONG! Phoebe quickly backed away and blushed. Zexion cursed under his breath and wished to kill the person that rang the doorbell. "Umm…I'd better go get that," aid Phoebe and left. Zexion leaned back his head and sighed. _Dammit I was so close. So close! Whoever that is chose a perfect time to come. Sheesh._ Phoebe went to the door and opened it. It was Riku.

"Hey, Phoebs. Wanna go eat dinner at the restaurant nearby?"

"Umm….y-yeah. Okay. Let me go take my handbag,"

Riku nodded and Phoebe went back to her room. "Who was that?" asked Zexion. "Oh, that was Riku. He wanted to invite me for dinner," replied Phoebe while brushing her hair and applying some light makeup.

"Hah. I bet you gave him a hard slap and told him to buzz off," said Zexion.

"No, I accepted,"

"WHAT! Phoebe, if you go, he's going to break up with you,"

"I know. I'm going. I have to do something before he does,"

"Are you going to continue you're relationship?"

Phoebe sighed and grabbed her handbag. "I might be back late. Don't wait up for me. Got to sleep. See you later,okay?" Zexion nodded and she left with Riku. Zexion sighed and flopped on Phoebe's bed. _Phoebe….. you deserve better than this. Better…._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sora was in his room playing his guitar. He sighed, thinking about Riku's problem._ If love is that confusing, then I don't want to love. I'm better off being single. Still, it would be nice to share you're life with someone. Someone who's nice, gentle, preety, a redhead…._ Sora's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Don't think about her. Stop it," said Sora to himself. He got up and went to the balcony of his room. He looked up at the starry night and sighed. It was beautiful.

Like her. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. A gust of wind blew some of his brown spikey hair. He sighed and looked down at the academy's garden. It was beautiful and covered with flowers of many kinds. He then heard a voice. _"Waiting for tonight, ooh, when you would be here in my arm's,"_ Sora scanned the garden, searching for the owner of this beautiful nd melodious voice. His cruelean eyes then saw a girl with auburn hair that was flowing with the wind and she was slowly dancing along with her singing.

He squinted his eyes and noticed that she looked familiar. He tried to get a better look and gasped when he realised who it was. It was his nemesis. Kairi. She was dancing in the middle of the night while singing and Sora actually thought she sounded good. His eyes widened and saw that she was wearing a sleeveless white dress that stopped just above her knees. Her curved hips swayed with the music and she closed her eyes and danced to the rhythm.

Her dress swayed with her body, making her look so innocent, so graceful, so sexy. Sora rubbed his temples. He had never seen Kairi as a sexy girl. To him, she was ugly. Drop dead ugly, right? Right? Kairi then twirled around again and continued her singing.

_I think of the days when the sun used to set,_

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed,_

_Tossing and turning, emotions were strong,_

_I knew I had to hold on….._

Sora was amazed at how sweet her voice sounded. Sora kept listening and enjoyed the music while feeling the wind and looking at Kairi. She looked beautiful in that dress. It suited her and she looked like an angel. Sora felt like punching himself. He couldn't believe he was thinking such crap. He sighed and was about to go in when Kairi held her head and fell on the ground. Sora's eyes widened and he quickly dashed towards the garden. _Oh no, this is bad. I must be her sickness again. God, that girl can't do anything without me, can she?_

He finally reached his destination and pushed past the people that was crowded there. He then saw Kairi on the ground, unconcious. "Kairi!" he yelled and went towards her. He lifted her head and put it on his lap. He gently shook her and tried waking her up. "Kairi, wake up! Don't do this, wake up,"

"CUT! Sora! What are you doing?" asked a very angry Chleo.

"Me? What are you doing just standing there? Kairi fainted and you're just watching?"

"Sora, it-,"

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses. What kind of a friend are you? She could die and you're just there watching like an idiot,"

"Sora, listen t-,"

"I'd expected better of you. Not like I care much about redhead here but I am her roommate and I have responsibilities over her!"

"Sora, you got it all wrong. See,-,"

"And what if she loses her breath or something. Someone has to carry her to the hospital or at least the nurses office. Good thing I came here earlier or else-,"

"SORA! Shut the fuck up and listen to me!" said Chleo. Sora's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the senior before him. "Kairi's not really sick or anything. She's just acting," said Chleo.

"Acting?" asked Sora with confusion. Just then, Kairi slowly opened her blue eyes and they turned to the size of saucer's when she saw Sora. She shrieked and quickly stood up. "Why the hell were you holding me? Wasn't the actor supposed to do that? Oh no. Don't tell me he's the actor? Chleo, you never told me that!" said Kairi anggrily. Chleo rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair due to exhaustness.

"Don't think I even wanted to hold you. I thought you fainted for real. That's all. God, you're such a lame freak," said Sora while brushing himself with his hands. Kairi glared at him and Chleo snaped her fingers. "That's it. Sora, you're my main actor. I see a lot of talent in you. I can see it now, you and Kairi starring in my music video. Wow, its going to be a hit!"

"Music video?" asked Sora confusingly.

"I have to make a music video for social studies and I wanted Kairi to star in it. I'm doing it to a song called 'Waiting for tonight' by Jennifer Lopez and Kairi suits this song,"

"Kairi? This Kairi?"

"Yes, this Kairi. She's a great singer and she can really dance,"

Kairi blushed and Sora bursted out laughing. "Oh, Chleo, you really crack me up. Kairi a great singer and dancer? My grandma's better than her," said Sora while wiping away tears. Kairi's veins popped out and she balled her hand in a fist and, well, you know what happens next.

"Now, where were we before we were so RUDELY interupted," said Kairi sweetly.

"Oh yeah, Sora, when I give you the cue, you go behind Kairi and put you're arms around her waist, okay?" said Chleo.

"What?" asked a very bruised up Sora. "I'm not touching her!"

"I don't want you're filthy hands on my clean body. I'm very hygenic," said Kairi.

"Do it or else, Kairi, you won't get the latest Prada handbag I got. It won't be released till next month and you'll be the first one to have it and Sora, you'll get the latest kingdom hearts game if you do it," said Chleo.

"What? The game isn't even out in stores yet. How do you have it?" asked Sora. Chleo smirked and took the game out of her handbag. Sora looked at it in awe and drool came out from his mouth. "You want it, do as I say and then I'll give it to you. Same goes to you Kai," said Chleo while holding the game in one hand and the handbag in another. Both of them groaned and glared at each other.

"Things I do for video games," said Sora and walked off to get ready for his scene.

"Why do I do so much for a handbag? Why?" asked Kairi and she went to apply more make up. Chleo smirked and sat back down at her director chair. "Okay people, we are back in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and ACTION!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Phoebe was eating her food as silently and slowly as she could. Riku was just eating like normal and not even checking on her. After he was done, he wiped his mouth and stood up. "I'm going to go pay for dinner, okay?"

"Riku, we need to talk," said Phoebe out of the blue.

"Okay, whats up?" asked Riku._ Please don't say something tha would make it hard for me to break up with you. Please._ Phoebe looked at him with sad eyes and sighed. "I know," she said softly.

"Excuse me?" asked Riku.

"I heard you talkng to Sora earlier today,"

Riku looked at her in shock._ Oh no, don't tell me she heard what I said. Oh shit, Now what?_ He coughed slightly and sat upright. "Umm… what are you talking about?"

"No need to lie Riku. I know how you feel. How you lied to me. It doesn't take a brain scientist to figure out how you felt. I just didn't want to believe it,"

"Phoebe, I'm sorry you had to hear it then. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to hurt you,"

"I know and I appreciate that you cared how I felt but I feel more hurt when you said you're confused. What's to be confused about?"

Riku lowered his head and sighed deeply. "I don't know. I guess I was acting like a jerk for playing you like that. I didn't know what to do. I love Michelle and you too. I was confused," Tears were coming out from Phoebe's eyes already. She now understood how he felt and he felt sorry for him. "No, you don't need to think about it so hard. You don't love me. You never did and never will. Michelle is the girl for you. She was from the start,"

"I-I guess. Phoebe, I feel so bad. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," said Riku.

"There's nothing for me to say except one thing," said Phoebe and wiped away her tears. "I'm breaking up with you Riku," The albino haired boy looked at Phoebe. "Wha-what?"

"Please, don't make this harder for me. Go, you're free now. Go to Michelle,"

Riku lowered his head and walked over to Phoebe and gave her a hug. "Thank you for understanding Phoebe. You are a very special girl. You deserve someone better than me. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends," Phoebe smiled and hugged Riku back. "Of course we'll be friends. The best of friends. Now, go. Go to her. Say how you feel and win her back," Riku broke the hug and wiped away her tears.

"At least let me send you back to school,"

"No, I-I want to stay here for awhile,"

"Are you sure?"

"You know what, can you drop me of at the beach? I want to go clear my mind,"

"Okay, lets go," Riku paid for the food and left. Phoebe and him got into the car and Riku drove off. There was total silence between them during the ride. Tears stopped flowing from her eyes but pain remained in her heart. Finally, they reached the beach. "Well, take care okay?" said Riku and he opened the door for Phoebe. Phoebe nodded and smiled weakly. She got out and watched as Riku drove off.

She then walked towards the pier and stared out into the ocean. Her heart was hurting and she felt so broken inside. Drops of water slided across her pale cheek and she let them fall. She didn't have any energy to wipe them away. While she was busy gazing out into the moonlit sea, a boy was slowly walking towards her direction. Phoebe sighed and was about to walk away when she slipped on something and lost her balance. Therefore, causing her to tumble into the sea below.

Phoebe was a very good swimmer but that night, the currents of the sea were strong and it pulled Phoebe further into the ocean. Phoebe sunk down into the waters and tried to float back up. "Phoebe!" yelled a voice. Phoebe heard but she couldn't make out who it was. "H-help me," yelled Phoebe before sinking down again. "Hang on Phoebs," replied the voice and a splash was heard. Phoebe took one big gasp of air and tried to reach the surface but failed. It was no use, she was going to drown.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, a hand grabbed her outreached hand and pulled her back up to the surface. The person slung her over his back and swam back to shore. He was panting due to the tiredness of fighting the strong current. Finally, they reched the shore. The person laid Phoebe down and started pumping her stomach. "Come on Phoebe, breathe, breathe," said the person. After repeating his actions for awhile, Phoebe coughed out some water and slowly opened her eyes.

"Umm….Zexion? Is that you?"asked Phoebe and sat up while rubbing her chest. "Yeah, you really got me worried. Are you okay?" asked Zexion who was still panting. Phoebe sat upright and looked at him. "Thanks Zexion. Thanks for saving me,"

"N-no problem. Wha-what are friends for right?"

"I really mean it. Thanks a lot Zex,"

Phoebe then gave him one more weak smile and collapsed in his arms. Zexion was a bit taken aback but smiled. He carried Phoebe bridal style and walked back to their dorm.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Riku parked his car and ran out of his vehicle, heading straight for one room. He quickly dashed towards his destination and finally reached the door, panting. He gulped and smartened himself a bit. He wanted to at least look nice when he told her. He sighed and knocked on the door. Leon opened it and smiled at Riku. "Hey man, can I help you?"

"Y-yeah, is Michelle here?"

"Mitch? Oh yeah, she's in her room but I warn you. She's been in a bad mood ever since she came back from going out with Demyx a few minutes ago. She won't tell me why though,"

"Hmm….I'll try and ask her okay?"

Leon nodded and let Riku come in. He smiled and walked to Michelle's door. He heaved a sigh and knocked on the door. "Go away Leon. I need some time alone for awhile. I'm fine," said Michelle from the room. Riku laughed softly and knocked again. He then heard silence and kept on knocking until he heard footsteps coming towards him. Then, the door opened, revealing a teary eyed Michelle there.

"Leon, I told you, I need some time alo-….no…..wha-what are you doing here?" asked Michelle with a shocked expression.

"I came here to talk to you about something,"

"N-no. You can't. I-I can't,"

"What?" asked Riku while laughing a bit. "Why not?"

Michelle looked at him with a tear dropping down and she quickly wiped it away. "I mean, we can't talk be-because I don't wa-want Phoebe to g-get jealous or anything," Riku smiled and pulled her into a hug. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We….we broke up," Michelle's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Oh no. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But wh-why did you bre-break up with her?"

"Because she found out the truth about me,"

"What? What does that mean?"

"She saw right through me. She saw that I didn't love her but I loved someone else,"

"C-Can I know who this gi-girl is?" asked Michelle blurly. She was suspecting Aurora. Riku smiled and gave her a kiss. Michelle was too shocked to do anything but she melted into that kiss. It didn't last long. Riku pulled bck and grinned. "I think you know who she is now," Michelle lowered her head and started crying. "Mitch, hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Riku. They were still in each other's arms. Michelle looked back up at him with her watery emerald eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this to me!" yelled Michelle and pushed Riku off and ran into her room while slamming the door.

Riku arched an eyebrow and opened back the door. He saw Michelle on the floor, hugging her legs and crying like hell. He went up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Michelle, tell me what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Y-you kissed me. Tha-That's what you di-did wrong!" snapped Michelle.

"What? I thought you wanted to know who the girl was,"

"You could have just said the name. If Demyx finds out, he'll-…….. never mind,"

"What? What did Demyx say?"

"Nothing," replied Michelle. "Nothing, just go Riku. I can't see you now. Just go,"

"But I…I…. I love you Michelle. Don't you see that?"

Michelle wiped away her tears and grabbed his collar and started shaking him. "But I don't love you Riku! I don't love you like you love me! I love Demyx. Demyx is my boyfriend! Don't you see that!"

"Then why did you kiss me back? Why did you respond to the kiss and not push me back or something! Why Mitch? And you don't love him! I can see it!" replied Riku while shaking her back like Michelle did to him. Michelle cried more and her body was shaking. "I just can't tell you! I can't….,"

"Why not? What did Demyx do to you? Tell me Michelle," snapped Riku.

"I CAN'T. DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T,"

Suddenly, Michelle's breathing grew rasper and she was shaking like mad. Beads of sweat were trickling down and she felt so tired. "Mitch? Michelle? Michelle, whats wrong?" asked Riku with panic. Michelle held her heart and started gasping for air. She felt like she was suffocating. "Michelle?" asked Riku. Michelle tugged on his shirt and held her heart with her other hand. "Leon! Leon, get in here!" yelled Riku while helping Michelle get on her bed. Leon came in and went to Michelle.

"Michelle? Whats wrong?" Michelle looked at Leon with a pale look and showed to her heart. "Oh no. Riku! Get Michelle's medicine on the table! Hurry!" said Leon. Riku nodded and rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed the injection with the medicine. Leon took it and injected Michelle's arm and she slowly started breathing like normal. "You have to be careful on what you say to Michelle. Her disease is getting worse," said Leon and tucked Michelle in. Riku looked at Michelle and sighed.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't have forced her to say why she was sad,"

"Relax. As long as you don't kill her, I won't send you to hell,"

Riku smiled weakly and held Michelle's hand. She was sleeping already. He frowned and let go of her hand. "I have to go and see someone now. I'll visit you guys tomorrow. Take care of her, okay?" and with that, he left. Leon stared at him but turned bck to Michelle. Riku went out f the room and walked away._ Demyx, you and I have some talking to do……_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Well, there you go. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than ever. I'll try o make it longer okay? Oh and my other fic, Confined Emtions will be on hiatus for awhile. Maybe until my final exams finish like around 15 October. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience. I promise I'll start on it as soon as I can! Oh and I'll be posting a oneshot soon so keep you're eyes peeled for that. Its a SoKai and its for one of my reviewers. It was for the reviewers birthday so hope you like you're present when I post it. Next chapter will have Namine's interview and some other stuff and so on. Review please! I love reviews so you know what to do. Press the purple button and review, review, REVIEW!


	18. Battle Of The Bands

A/N: Hey ya'll. Here's another chapter. Oh and thank you so much for reviewing! You guys rule! This is the chapter with a lot of song lyrics. It's the Battle Of The Bands baby! Oh and you'll find out what Demyx said to Michelle in here so read on. I would like to thank **Regenade Of Illumination, XxMrs RadcliffexX, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Babyangelwintergirl, Kingdomfantasyanime453, KHKairiNamineFanatic, Ellie0223, kairi-i-love-sora, darkwing13 **and** InTheDarkWithRiku. **You guys rule. Okay, now on with thedisclaimer. Oh yeah, Sora, did you enjoy the video game Chleo gave you?

Sora: Yeah, but ya know, its really weird. The characters look oddly like the gang. The hero which is the keyblade master looks just like me!

Ellie0223: Of course he does you silly boy. You are the hero in the game!

Sora: I am? That's not true. I live my life in reality. I'm not the keyblade master.

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: Yes you are. You're life is being controled as we speak. The person that plays the game can control you however he or she wants.

Sora: That is so not true! Plus, the hero likes one of his best friends and she looks like Kairi. You have got to be kidding me if my life was like this.

Kairi: Sora baby. What are you talking about? We've been dating ever since you came home with Riku remember?

Sora: WHAT! You..and m-me are a-….but I-…..how coul-…..I am so confused,"

Me: Don't be. I control you. You don't have to think anything.

Sora: -scoffs- Yeah right. I control myself and that's how it is.

Me: -Smirks evilly- I can make you kiss Roxas if I wanted to.

Sora: Go on, I dare you!

Me: -sighs- You asked for it. –Controls Sora towards Roxas-

Sora: Aaaah! No! Please! I beg you!

Babyangelwintegirl: Now do you believe we can control you?

Sora: Yes, please. Don't do this.

Regenade Of Illumination: Maybe you should make him hit himself with that giant key of his.

XxMrs RadcliffexX: I agree. Or make him do the disclaimer first would be nice.

Me: Right. Do the disclaimer Sora, or I'll make you kiss Roxas again.

Sora: Noooo! Fine, angelofsweetness does not own any of the KH series. Just a few merchandise and plushie toys. Happy?

Kingdomfantasyanime453: Sorta. Now, summon you're keyblade and hit yourself. I command you!

KHKairiNamineFanatic: Yes, you'll look sillier if you do that. Oh, summon Oathkeeper! I like that one!

Kairi: Me too! -Hi fives KHKairiNamineFanatic-

Sora: Noooo! – summons oathkeeper and hits himself repeatedly on the head-

Me: While he is doing this. Enjoy the story!

Sora: Wait! I have a, ow, question, ouch.

darkwing13: What now? We want to read the story okay!

Sora: How come, ouch, Michelle, Phoebe and Chleo, ow, aren't in the game?

kairi-i-love-sora: Because they're OC's and they belong to angelofsweetness

Sora: Oh, I,ouch, that hurt, see.

InTheDarkWithRiku: Good, now on with the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 18: Battle Of The Bands**

Riku smiled weakly and held Michelle's hand. She was sleeping already. He frowned and let go of her hand. "I have to go and see someone now. I'll visit you guys tomorrow. Take care of her, okay?" and with that, he left. Leon stared at him but turned bck to Michelle. Riku went out of the room and walked away._ Demyx, you and I have some talking to do……_

Riku made his way to Demyx's room and knocked on his door. His roommate opened the door. "Oh, hey Riku," said Yuna.

"Hey, is Demyx here?" asked Riku politely.

"No, sorry. He said he would be at the student lounge,"

"Oh, okay. Thanks," and with that, he raced off, leaving a confused looking Yuna. She shrugged and slowly closed the door. Riku felt something wrong in his heart. It felt like it was telling him he wouldn't like what he would find out from Demyx. He just shook his head and focused on asking him about Michelle first. After saying hi to his friends along the way, he made it to the lounge. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was Demyx surronded by girls and he was flirting with all of them. Riku glared at him and walked towards the blonde.

"Yo Allster. Whats up?" asked Demyx coolly.

"What the fuck are you doing Demyx?"

"Nothing. Just chilling with my girls,"

"What you're doing is cheating on Mitch. This is wrong.You shouldn't be doing this. She's miserable now and all you are doing here is playing with these girls,"

Demyx eyed him suspiciously and stood up. He walked to Riku and looked into his aqua colored eyes. "How do you know Mitch is feeling sad now? You went to see her?"

"I-I….yeah. I went to see her. Got a problem with that!" sputtered out Riku. Demyx scoffed and punched Riku in his face. The girls gasped and Riku fell on the floor. His nose was bleeding and Demys picked him up by Riku's shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you get near Michelle or else, she's the last person you'll see. Get the picture?" Riku could barely open his eyes and Demyx punched him again in his stomach. Riku coughed and fell on he floor.

Demyx smirked and walked off with the girls following him like dogs. Riku barely stood up and glared at Demyx. "Riku! What happened?" asked Tidus who saw the fight. "Nothing," replied Riku and wiped the blood away. Tidus frowned and gave Riku a tissue. He gladly took it and tried to heal his broken nose. "Come on. I'll walk you back to you're dorm," said Tidus.

"No, thanks, Tidus. I need to be alone for awhile," said Riku and walked away slowly.

"Man he's weird. I hope he'll be fine," said Tidus to himself and he watched as Riku left the lounge.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Michelle slowly opened her emerald eyes and shot up. She looked at her surrondings and saw that she was at her room. Her head was aching a bit and her body felt like it was drained. She turned her attention to the window and gazed at the moon and the stars. She got up from her bed and went to her room's balcony. The wind was quite breezy and the sky looked darker than usual. Obviously it was going to rain. She sighed and rested her head on the railing as she remembered back what Demyx had told her earlier.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Demyx. Whats up?" asked Michelle as she kissed him and sat down on the chair opposite him at Starbucks. Demyx looked at her with a stern look and clenched his fist. "Something wrong honey?" asked Michelle afte noticing his weird behaviour. He stood up and grabbed Michelle's wrist. "Follow me," he said sternly and she was dragged by him out of the café. "Demyx, you're hurting me!" said Michelle. He was practically twisting her wrist._

_They finally reached his car and he pinned Michelle to the car door. "D-Demyx…. Wha- whats wrong?" asked Michelle, feeling slightly nervous. "I heard that Riku just broke up with Phoebe today," said Demyx._

"_Re-Really? How do you know?"_

"_That's not important. Now that Riku doesn't have a girlfriend, he might want to try and get you back and I am not planning on letting you go just yet,"_

"_Wha-What are you talking about Dem? You know I love you,"_

"_Somehow you don't convince me. I don't want you getting near Allster. I just have a feeling about him. Its telling me he's danger,"_

_Michelle giggled a bit. "Why would you think that? You know I won't leave you,"_

"_This is serious Mitch. I don't want you talking or being with him, understood?"_

"_You can't control my life!" snapped Michelle and trying to break free. "I can talk to him all I want! You are not the boss of me!" Demyx smirked and chuckled rather frightingly. Michelle was a bit scared.This boy was acting really insanely. "If I catch you talking to him, I swear you'll regret it dearly,"_

"_Oh yeah. What will you do if I do hang out with him,"_

"_Lets just say another Sanchez will pay dearly for it. Someone very close to you and she's in our school,"_

"_No….Phoebe. Don't you do anything to her,"_

"_You know I would Michelle. You know what I am capable of. I have already warned you. Don't you even think about saying a word to Allster or Phoebe will suffer. I gurantee it," Michelle glared at him and tried to break free. Demyx laughed and placed a forceful kiss on her. He then trailed his kisses down to her neck and started licking and biting it. "You taste good when you're feisty like this,"_

"_Get off me!" yelled Michelle and pushed him off her. She slouched down and started sobbing. Demyx laughed and got into his car, leaving Michelle there. Michelle slowly cried and thought about what he had just heard. She couldn't believe it. Riku and Phoebe broke up. Hopefully she didn't cause it. She needed to talk to Phoebe and warn her. Just then, her cell phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_I forgot to mention. If you tell anyone about this, especially Riku or Phoebe, Phoebe will suffer even more and it'll be all you're fault," said Demyx and laughed before hanging up. Michelle dropped her phone. She felt so weak.Her boyfriend had gone insane and she couldn't get away from him. Phoebe is in danger and Michelle couldn't do anything to stop him. She cried even more and hit her fists on the ground. She didn't know what to do. After awhile, she stood up, wiped away her tears and made her way back to her dorm._

**End Flashback**

Hot tears fell from her eyes as she gazed out into the peaceful night. What is she supposed to do? She is in Demyx's hands and there was no escape. She had to tell someone but she didn't want to hurt Phoebe. Plus, she just broke up and she's probably in misery now. Michelle wiped away her tears and sighed. _I never thought high school would be like this..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kairi was walking towards the spot and she was excited. That day was the day of the Battle Of The Bands. She couldn't wait to perform and in front of all those people. She heard the whole school would be at the auditorium, waiting for them and watching the show. The thought of it all made shivers run down her spine. She smiled and fastened her pace to the spot.

When she reached there, most of the gang were there. "Hey Kai," said Namine who was sitting beside Roxas who had his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Namie. Where's Mitch and Phoebs? I need to discuss with Cliché about today's event,"

"Not sure. Phoebe's probably still sleeping and Michelle was up early and left before I woke up," said Leon.

"Strange, not like Phoebe to sleep in and Michelle is always up early so that's no big deal,"

"Well, if you just broke up, you'd feel tired and depressed too right?" said Sora.

"What! Phoebe and Riku broke up?" asked Kairi.

"You didn't know?"

"No! Wonder why they broke up?"

"Riku or Phoebe'll tell us. We're just going to have to wait till then," said Olette. The others agreed and then, Michelle walked in. "Hey Mitch. Are you okay? You look tired," asked Selphie. Michelle smiled weakly and nodded. Leon looked at her worriedly and watched as she took her place beside Hayner. After she came in, Riku walked in with a sad expression, a swollen eye and a cut lip.

"Riku! What happened to you're eye and lip?" asked Cloud.

"This wouldn't have to do with yesterday's fight would it?" asked Tidus.

"Fight?" asked Chleo.

"Yeah, he had a fight with Demyx about something," replied Tidus. Michelle's eyes widened and she looked woriedly at him. He then looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine," he said. "Just a scratch. I didn't want to start a commotion so I didn't fight back,"

"Really? Or was it that you were weak to fight?" sked Chleo with a smirk.

"I could have taken him on but I didn't want Michelle to see her boyfriend get bruises and cuts,"

"Uhuh. Right…. I believe you," said Chleo. Riku rolled his eyes and winced at his wound. Michelle felt like going there and aiding them but stopped herself as she remembered Phoebe. "Oh yeah Riku. Why didn't you tell us you broke up with Phoebe?" asked Kairi.

"It happened yesterday. I guess we couldn't go on. I fell in love with someone else and Phoebe broke up with me so I could go to her but the girl I fell in love with didn't accept me,"

"Who's the girl?" asked Roxas blurly. Namine nudged him and pointed her head to Michelle who lowered her head. Roxas curled his mouth into an 'o' and nodded. Namine rolled her eyes. Sometimes her boyfriend can be so blur but that just made him cuter. Just then, Zexion and Phoebe came in together and Phoebe looked really sad but she tried covering it up. "Morning guys," said Zexion and sat down along with Phoebe following him. The girls went up to Phoebe comforting her and the guys talked with Riku.

"Okay, enough sadness. Today is the Battle Of The Bands. We shouldn't be sad. Cheer up guys!" said Sora. Everyone nodded in agreement and the sadness dissapeared. "Well, we'll see ya'll later. Cliché, lets go to my dorm and have some practice before the event starts," said Kairi and they stood up to leave. "Oh yeah, sure. Do what you want and not ask my permssion first," said Sora sarcastically.

"I don't believe I need you're permission to do what I want, peabrain,"

"Its my dorm too, wartswitch,"

"Whatever frogface. We're practicing in my dorm and that's final. Lets go gals," and with that, the Cliché members left. Sora sighed and leaned back his head. "I hate her so much!"

"Right bro. Whatever you say," said Roxas. He always found his brother's fight with Kairi very amusing. It made them look more perfect for each other. He didn know why but that's how it looked like. "Anyway, come on. Lets go practice, X-niversus. We need to win so practice makes perfect," said Sora and they left and so did Crossroads.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Oh my god. There are so many people out there. I'm so excited!" said Selphie as she peeked through the curtains. Cliché was up first and they were backstage getting ready. "Okay Selph. Save you're excitement for the drums. We need you're energy," said Olette. Selphie smiled and went to her drumset and got ready. The girls were nervous but they were used to it already. They did perform in a concert and it had more people than this.

"Good luck to ya'll, ok?" said Chleo as she and her band came to them and gave them their best wishes. "Thanks. We'll need it. Good luck to you too, okay?" said Kairi. The band smiled and X-niversus joined them. "Good luck gals. You'll do great," said Tidus.

"Even if you stand no chance against us," said Sora.

"Oh yeah. We'll see about that Fishbreath,"

Sora glared at her and she glared back. The others groaned and then they heard the announcer speaking. "Hello, Twilight Town Academy!" she said. The crowd cheered and clapped like hell. It was really exciting and everyone couldn't wait for the show to start. "Welcome to our annual Battle Of The Bands contest. My name's Rikku and I'll be you're host for today along with Yuna and Paine. Later on, we will see 5 bands playing and singing their hearts out for our great prizes and which of them will go to the finals? We'll just have to wait and see,"

The crowd cheered some more and it got a whole lot louder. "Okay, without further ado. Are you ready to rock? Cool, because here's our first band for today, Cliché!" said Rikku and they all clapped. "Oh, we'll see you later. Good luck," said Aeris and they left the stage. Cliché got ready as the curtains were pulled back. Finally, they had a full view of the crowd. There wre many people and they began cheering for them. Kairi smiled and went to the microphone in front.

"Hey everybody, whats up? We're Cliché and we will show you our style of rocking the world. Our first song is called 'What I like about you' composed by our composer, Phoebe Sanchez. Lets get rocking okay! Hope you like it," Kairi looked at Michelle and she nodded. Michelle then began playing.

**hey..hey , uhuh, hey, uhuh,  
**  
What I like about you,  
You hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one, **wanna come over tonight,** yeah,

Keep on whispering in my ear _aaaah_ tell me all the things that I wanna hear_aaaah_  
Cuz its true, _what I like_,  
That's what I like about you _what I like_

Keep on whispering in my ear,_ aaaah, _tell me all the things that I wanna hear, _aaaah, _

Cuz its true,_ what I like, _that's what I like about you, _what I like_

What I like about you,  
You really know how to dance,  
When you go,  
**Up down jump around,  
Talk about true romance, **yeah,

**  
**Keep on whispering in my ear,_ aaaah, _tell me all the things that i wanna hear, _aaaah,_  
Cuz its true, _what I like, _that's what i like about you, _what I like, _that's what I like about you, _what I like about you,_  
That's what I like about you, _what I like about you,_

(Namine does her keyboard solo. Everyone starts cheering and Namine slightly blushed)

**Uhuh**, **hey, hey, hey, hey,**

(Olette does a base solo for awhile)

What I like about you,  
You keep me warm at night,  
Never wanna let you go,  
**You know you make me feel alright,** yeah,

Keep on whispering in my ear,_ aaaah, _tell me all the things that I wanna hear, _aaaah,_  
Cuz its true, _what I like,_ that's what I like about you, _what I like,_

That's what I like about you, _what I like about you,_  
That's what I like about you, _what I like about you,_  
you you you,

That's what I like about you, _that's what I like,_

That's what I like about you, _that's what I like,_

That's what I like about you, _that's what I like about you,_

That's what I like about you, _that's what I like about you,_

That's what I like about….

**Hey, uhuh, hey, hey, hey, hey, uhuh, hey, that's what I like about you, hey!**

They ended the song and everyone was clapping and cheering like mad. "Namine! You rock!" yelled a random guy! "Cliché rules!" yelled a girl.

"God, Kairi and Michelle rule on guitars!"

"Selphie is the bomb on them drums,"

"Olette is the man at the base!"

Cliché smiled and waved at the crowd and the curtains were dropped. After that, they squealed and hugged Phoebe who were there to congratulate them "Oh my god, you guys played my song so well," said Phoebe. "Hey, if it was composed by you, it would rock anyway," said Michelle, They smiled and went away while the X-niversus came. "Good luck," whispered Michelle to Riku. He smiled and winked at her.

"Wow, that was awesome," said Rikku who was back on stage. "Okay, lets welcome our next band, the X-niversus! Give them some claps ya'll," The crowd cheered and most of them squealed. Well, the girls did that is. When the curtains were pulled back up, they cheered even louder. Espcially the bitch crew. "Hey, we're the X-niversus. We're going to play a song called 'I Miss you' which was composed by our guitarist Roxas. Okay, lets rock shall we? Hope you love it," said Sora and Riku started playing.

**I miss you, I miss you,**  
_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare,  
The shadow in the background of the morgue,  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley,  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want,  
Where you can always find me,  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas,  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends,  
_**We'll wish this never ends**_,  
_  
_I miss you, miss you,_

_I miss you, miss you,  
_  
Where are you and I'm so sorry,  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight,  
I need somebody and always,  
This sick strange darkness,  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time,  
And as I stared I counted,  
Webs from all the spiders,  
Catching things and eating their insides,  
Like indecision to call you,  
And hear your voice of treason,  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight,  
Stop this pain tonight,

Don't waste your time on me you're already,  
The voice inside my head, _I miss you, miss you,_  
Don't waste your time on me you're already,  
The voice inside my head, _I miss you, miss you,_

(Instrumental only)

Don't waste your time on me you're already,  
The voice inside my head, _I miss you, miss you,_  
Don't waste your time on me you're already,  
The voice inside my head, _I miss you, miss you,  
_

Don't waste your time on me you're already,  
The voice inside my head, _I miss you, miss you,_  
Don't waste your time on me you're already,  
The voice inside my head, _I miss you, miss you,_

**I miss you, miss you, I miss you, miss you, I miss you, miss you, I miss you, miss you…..**

(Hayner started slowly playing on the piano and they stopped playing)

Everyone clapped and cheered just as they did for Cliché. "Wow, Sora. I didn't think you'd get any hotter but you did!" yelled Arial.

"Not as hot as my Roxie," said Fllay. (A/N: It's the Fllay from Gundam. I don't really know her that much but she is supposed to be an Allster so she is technically Chleo and Riku's cousin)

"You're both wrong. Hayner was way better," said Alice.

"Nu-uh," said Aurora. "Riku was the hottest,"

Snow White scoffed. "Puh-lease, all of you know that Tidus was drop dead hot there," The bitches then started fighting and the X-niversus went off stage. The rest of the gang congratulated them. "Why was the song so…. angst?" asked Kairi. "I composed it during Halloween. I was bored and it came into my mind," said Roxas.

"My boyfriend's a genius," said Namine and kissed him.

"I should compose more angst songs if I keep getting kisses from you. Shows how smart I am,"

"Oh haha. Very funny,"

"Okay Crossroads. Lets get ready," said Chleo. They exchanged good luck wishes and the band got ready. "Okay, that performance was sad yet entertaining, right Yuna?" asked Rikku. "It sure was. Lets introduce our next band, Crossroads!" said the brunette haired girl and the curtains were raised. The crowd cheered for them and Chleo went up to the mic. "Hey, we're crossroads and we will be singing a song called 'Bring Me To Life' composed by our composer and pianist, Aeris so without delay, let the show begin!" Aeris slowly began playing.

(Leon is in bold italic and Aeris and Yuffie will be in italic)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors,  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb,

Without a soul, _ooohhhh, _my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home,

**_Wake me up,_**  
**Wake me up inside,**  
**_I can't wake up,_**  
**Wake me up inside,**  
**_Save me,_**  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
**_Wake me up,_**  
**Bid my blood to run,**  
**_I can't wake up,_**  
**Before I come undone,**  
**_Save me,_**  
Save me from the nothing I've become,

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me, _ooooohhhh,_  
Breathe into me and **make me real,  
**Bring _(bring)_ me _(me)_ to life,

**_Wake me up,  
_Wake me up inside,**  
**_I can't wake up,_**  
**Wake me up inside,**  
**_Save me,_**  
Call my name and save me from the dark,

**_Wake me up,_**  
**Bid my blood to run,**  
**_I can't wake up,_**  
**Before I come undone,**

**_Save me,_**  
Save me from the **nothing I've become,**  
_  
Bring me to life,_  
**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside,_**  
_Bring me to life,_

Frozen _(frozen)_ **inside **without your touch, without your love darling, Only _(only)_** you** are the life among the deeaaaaaddd……

**_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,_**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
**Got to open my eyes to **everything,**  
_Without a thought without a voice without a soul,  
Don't let me die here,  
There must be something more,_**  
Bring me to life,

**_Wake me up,_**  
**Wake me up inside,**  
**_I can't wake up,_**  
**Wake me up inside,**  
**_Save me,_**  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
**_Wake me up,_**  
**Bid my blood to run,**  
**_I can't wake up,_**  
**Before I come undone,_  
Save me,_**  
Save me from the nothing I've become,

_Bring me to life,_  
**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside,  
_**Bring me to llllllliiiiiiiffffffeeeeee…

Everyone stood up and cheered. It was a magneficent performance. "You rock Crossroads!" said a fella'.

"I love you Chleo!" said a random guy.

"Leon! Cloud! You guys are hot!" said a girl.

"Aeris! Yuffie! Marry me!" yelled another guy.They laughed and waved to the crowd. They went offstage and were hugged by the gang. "Wow, you guys rocked. Loved you're voice Leon," said Michelle. Leon smirked and the others laughed. Yuna and Rikku went back on stage with another girl "Okay Paine, that performance ws thrilling right?" asked Yuna.

"Whatever. Lets just introduce the next band,"

"Okay," said Rikku. "Next is Atomic Blush!" The crowd cheered and the band came out. They played a song called 'Pieces Of Me' and they got response from the crowd too. They were pretty good. The other two bands played and when the last one finished, Yuna went back on stage. "Okay, that was cool! Now, lets bring back the cool cliché girl band, Cliché!"

They came back onstage and the crowd went wild. The bastards were cheering for them and the rest were too. "Okay, hope you like our next song. Its called '4ever' Enjoy it okay?" Michelle then started playing.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight,  
But I don't really care,

Size me up you know I beat the best,  
Tick tock no time to rest,  
Let them see what their gonna see,  
But tonight I just don't really care,

**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever,  
Let me show you all the things that we could do,  
You know you wanna be together,  
And I wanna spend the night with you,  
**_Yeah, yeah_** with you, **_yeah, yeah,_**  
Come with me tonight,  
We could make the night last 4ever**, oh oh,**  
**  
I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove,  
Come on baby just make your move,  
_(Follow me) _Follow me lets leave it all behind **tonight,**  
**Like we just don't care,**

**Let me take you on the ride of your life,  
That's what I said alright,**  
They can see what they wanna see,  
Cause tonight I just don't even care,

**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever,  
Let me show you all the things that we could do,  
You know you wanna be together,  
And I wanna spend the night with you,  
**_Yeah, yeah_** with you **_yeah, yeah,_**  
Come with me tonight,  
We could make the night last 4ever,** oh oh,**  
**  
_Lets pretend you're mine_,  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
_You got what I like,_  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on,  
Just one taste and you'll want more,

**So tell me what your waiting for,**

(Instrumental only)

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever,_4eva,**  
**_Let me show you all the things_** that we could do  
You know you wanna be together,  
And I wanna spend the night with you,  
**_Yeah, yeah,_** with you, **_yeah, yeah,_**  
**So** come with me tonight,  
We could make the night last 4ever,**_oh oh, _yeah,

Forever…._Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever,_**  
Let me show you all the things that we could do,  
You know you wanna be together,** together,**  
And I wanna spend the night with you,  
**_Yeah, yeah_** with you**_, yeah, yeah,_**  
**So **come with me tonight,  
We could make the night last 4ever,** forever **oh oh…**

The crowd did their normal thing which is shout and cheer and clap and wolfhistle to the girls and their performance. "Woohoo, you girls rule!" said a person. "Cliché rocks!" said another. "I want to hear more," said another and so on. Cliché got off the instruments when the curtain was pulled down and the boys went to them next. "Lets get this over with. Put you're hands together for X-niversus!" said Paine and got off when the curtains were pulled.

"Okay ya'll. Here's a song called 'Perfect World' which was not composed by our composer. We were special guests in a Simple Plan contest along with our friends and they created this song especially for us so enjoy," said Sora and Roxas started playing.

I never could've seen this far,  
I never could've seen this coming,  
**Seems like my world's falling apart,**  
**Yeah,**  
Why is everything so hard, _so hard,_  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said,  
**It just won't go away,**

**In a perfect world,**  
This could never happen,  
**In a perfect world,**  
You'd still be here,  
**And it makes no sense,**  
I could just pick up the pieces,  
**But to you,**  
This means nothing,  
Nothing at all,

I used to think that I was strong,  
Until the day it all went wrong,  
**I think I need a miracle to make it through,  
Yeah,  
**I wish that I could bring you back, yo back  
I wish that I could **turn back time,  
Cuz I can't let go,  
I just can't find my way,  
**Yeah,  
Without you I just can't find my way,

**In a perfect world,**  
This could never happen,  
**In a perfect world,**  
You'd still be here,  
**And it makes no sense,**  
I could just pick up the pieces,  
**But to you,**  
This means nothing,  
Nothing at aaaaalllllll

**I don't know what I should do now,  
I don't know where I should go,  
I'm still here waiting for you,  
I'm lost when you're not around,  
**I need to hold on to you,  
I just can't let you goooooo,

Yeah,Yeah,

**In a perfect world,**  
This could never happen,  
**In a perfect world,**  
You'd still be here,  
**And it makes no sense,**  
I could just pick up the pieces,  
**But to you,**  
This means nothing,  
**Nothing at all,**  
You feel nothing, nothing at all,  
Nothing at aalllll,

The crowd went wild and everyone was on their feet while cheering. It was a whole lot noisier. The band smiled and went offstage. Crossroads got prepared and Rikku and Yuna went onstage. "That certainly was a superb song. Hopefully we'll hear more like that. Okay, give it up again for Crossroads!" said Yuna and everyone cheered and applauded for them. The curtains drew back and Chleo while smiling, went to the mic.

"Yo people. Here's another song from us called 'Imaginary' You'll love this one I hope and it'll gurantee to keep you enjoyed so sit back and listen good," Aeris started the music and the rest joined in.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights,  
**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,  
The goddess of imaginary light,  
**  
In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby, _flowers,  
_I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me, _hours,_

I linger in the doorway,  
Of alarm clock screaming,  
Monsters calling my name,  
**Let me stay,**  
Where the wind will whisper to me,  
Where the raindrops,  
As they're falling tell a story,

If you need to leave the world you live in,  
Lay your head down and stay a while, _flowers,  
_Though you may not remember dreaming,  
Something waits for you to breathe again, _hours,_

Aaaaaahhhhhh, ooooohhhhhhh, aaaaaahhhhh, hooowooooohhh,

In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby, _flowers,_  
I lie inside myself for hours,_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me, _hours,_

Everyone stood up and some were crying for no reason, which was weird. They applauded and shouted for them to continue. "Crossroads rule!" said a person. "I love them. They're good!" said another and so on. They smiled and went offstage. The announcers went on the stage. "Okay, so far, which band do you like Rikku?" asked Yuna.

"Oh, that's hard. They're all very talented. Maybe Cliché because they sound good and they are all girls which shows girls can rock as boys can right?" The girls in the auditorium cheered in agreement. "Okay, Paine, what about you?" asked Yuna again. "I dunno. Crossroads maybe because they're songs so far are deep and good,"

"Well, I like X-niversus because the guys are cute and they rock too,"

Most of the girls cheered in response. It was very loud in there. "Okay, lets bring out our next band, Atomic Blush," said Rikku and the band played while the rest were backstage. Michelle went to get a drink on the refreshment table and grabbed a cup filled with coke. She started walking back to Cliché but suddenly, her head was aching and everything went blur. Michelle dropped the cup and kneeled down while holding her head. "Hey, are you okay?" asked a girl. Michelle smiled weakly and nodded.

She tried to conceal her pain by standing up and walking away but it was no use. Her head felt light and soon, she passed out. The girl gasped and went to her while trying to wake her up. "Someone call the nurse. Hurry!" she said and laid Michelle down on the couch nearby. "Whats going on?" asked Yuffie as she passed by. "The guitarist for Cliché fainted," replied the boy. Yuffie gasped and went to tell the gang.

She found them laughing and taking to one another. "Guys! Michelle fainted!" exclaimed Yuffie. "What?" asked everone in unison. "Where is she?" asked Leon. "Come on. Follow me," said Yuffie and they went to where Michelle was. They saw a nurse beside her and Michelle was shaking and sweating. The nurse checked her and sighed. "Does anyone know her?" asked the nurse.

"I do. I'm her cousin," said Phoebe. "Whats wrong with Michelle?"

"Does she have any sickness? Like a disease or something?"

"Y-Yeah, she has beaunoria. Is that what made her faint?"

"I think so. Her brain seems to be doing this. She needs to sleep for awhile. She can't play in this condition,"

"What? But who's going to replace her in such short notice?" asked Kairi.

"I'll do it," said Phoebe.

"But you don't know Mitch's guitar solo. She's the only one that knows the notes because she composed that part herself," said Namine.

"Can't we skip that part?" asked Phoebe. "I memorised the other notes,"

"Okay, but the solo was our climax but seeing our current condition. I guess we'll have to cancel the solo. The rest like normal," said Kairi. The rest nodded. Aeris then heard the last band finish playing and went offstage. "Guys, its you're turn," said Aeris. Cliché nodded and looked at Michelle. "This is for you Mitch. Hope you'll be alright," said Kairi and the members went onstage and got ready.

"Okay, lets give it up one last time for Cliché!" said Yuna and the curtains drew back and Kairi went to the mic. "This song is especially for Michelle. She had some problems so she can't play this song but her cousin and our composer, Phoebe, will replace her and I'm sure she rocks as much as Michelle does so Mitch, this is for you," Kairi then started playing.

Yeah, _yeah_, yeah, _yeah,_  
Get up, get out  
We're number one there's no doubt,  
I'm all wrong, you're right,  
It's all the same with you,  
I'm too thin, too fat,

You ask why,  
So why, So why, So why, So why,

On and on,  
And on and on, _and on,  
_**On and on,  
And on and on,  
**

**Don't wanna grow up,  
I wanna get out,  
**Hey,** take me away,  
I wanna shout out  
Take me away,  
Away, away, away**, awaaayyy, _heeeyyyy, _

Round and round here we go again,_ ooohh,_  
Same old start, same old end, _ooohh,_  
Turn my head, _ooohh,_

Turn back again,  
Same old stuff never ends,

Do this, do that,_ ooohh,_  
Can't deal can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out_, ooohh,_  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye, _ooohh_  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye,

On and on,  
**And on and on,**_ and on_  
**On and on,  
And on and on,**

**Don't wanna grow up,  
I wanna get out,  
**Hey**, take me away,  
I wanna shout out,  
Take me away,  
Away, away, away, **awaaayyy,_ heeeyyy,_

Then, Michelle suddenly comes on stage and starts doing her solo. The band was shocked but they remained playing and smiled. Michelle was smiling too and played like a true rockstar. Everyone cheered and clapped like hell when she did her thing. Riku was stunned at her ability. She totally rocked! She finished the solo and played like normal while singing.**  
**  
**  
Don't wanna grow up,  
I wanna get out,  
**Hey,** take me away,  
I wanna shout out,  
Take me away,  
Away, away, away, **

**Don't wanna grow up,  
I wanna get out,  
**Hey**, take me away,  
I wanna shout out,  
Take me away,  
Away, away, away, **awaaayyy, _heeeyyy,_

Round and round here we go again,_ ooohh,_  
Same old start, same old end, _ooohh,_  
Turn my head , _ooohh,_  
Turn back again ,  
Same old stuff never ends..

Everyone stood up and totally screamed, shouted, chanted, called out, yelled in surprise. Cliché was just as surprised as they were. The girls went to Michelle and pulled her into a group hug. "Mitch, what are you doing here?" asked Phoebe.

"What? Did you expect me to dissapoint my band and ruin our climax just for some stupid headache? I don't think so,"

"We were just worried about you but we're glad you did you're solo. I nearly stopped playing due to my shock," said Selphie. Michelle giggled and they stayed in that group hug. "Michelle! You rock!" said Axel. "That's my girl!" said Demyx. "Cliché is the best!"said Leslie and so on. The B.R.A.T.Z were actually rooting for them. Weird. But at least they had ther fans. Cliché bowed and waved one fnal time and got off the stage.

"Wow, what an unexpected performance. It went really well," said Yuna.

"Michelle totally rocked on her solo. She is such a talented guitarist," said Rikku.

"I have to admidt, Cliché is a very cool band but Crossroad's still my fav," said Paine.

"Okay, lets bring out X-niversus one more time! Give it up for them!" said Rikku and they went offstage. The boy band came onstage and got into position. "Hey, our final song for tonight is ' Dirty Little Secret' It'll totally rock you out. Now, lets rock!" said Sora and him and Roxas started playing.

Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
**Just to waste my time with you,**

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
**You are** the only one **that needs to know,  
**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, _dirty little secret,  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it,_  
My dirty little secret,

Who has to know,  
When we live such fragile lives,  
**It's the best way we survive,**  
I go around a time or two,  
**Just to waste my time with you,**

Tell me all that you've thrown away,_ aaah_  
Find out games you don't wanna play, _ooohh_  
**You are the only one that needs to know,**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, _dirty little secret,_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it,_  
My dirty little secret,

Who has to know,  
The way she feels inside, _inside,_  
Those thoughts I can't deny, _deny,_  
These sleeping dogs won't lie, _won't lie,_  
And all I've tried to hide,  
It's eating me apart,  
Trace this life out,

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, _dirty little secret,_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, _just another regret,_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, _dirty little secret_,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it,  
_My dirty little secret,  
**Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,**  
Who has to know,  
Who has to know…

The crowd went wild and they started yelling like hell. Especially the girls. There were many chants coming from the crowd such as 'X-niversus rule!', 'Sora and Roxas are so hot', 'They are so cute!' and 'We love X-niversus!'. The boys grinned and waved to the crowd and Riku threw his drumsticks to the crowd which sent them crowding to get them. They went offstage and Rikku was there. "Okay, that was a very cool performance. Now, lets hear Crossroads for one more time! Give it up for Crossroads!"

The band then went to the instruments and got ready. Chleo went to the mic. "Okay everyone. Our last song won't be so goth like so hope you don't mind. Its called 'Breathless'. Lets start shall we?" Chleo then started to sing.

Go on, go on,  
**Leave me breathless,**  
Come on, _come on, come on, come on,_

Hey... yeah...

The daylight's fading slowly,  
The time with you is standing still,  
I'm waiting for you only,  
The slightest touch and I feel weak,  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide,  
And I'm losing the will to try,  
Can't hide it_, can't hide it_, can't fight it, _can't fight it,_

So go on, go on, come on, **leave me breathless**,  
Tempt me, tease me, until I** can't deny**,  
**This** loving feeling, _loving feeling,  
_Make me** long for your kiss**,  
Go on, _go on_, go on, _go on_,  
Yeah...  
Come on,  
Yeah...

And if there's no tomorrow,  
**And all we have is here and now,**  
I'm happy just to have you,  
**You're all the love I need somehow,**  
It's like a dream,  
Although I'm not asleep,  
And I never want to wake up,  
Don't lose it, _don't lose it,_ don't leave it, _don't leave it,_

So go on, go on, come on, **leave me breathless,**  
Tempt me, tease me, until I** can't deny,**  
**This** loving feeling, _loving feeling,_  
Make me** long for your kiss,**  
Go on, _go on_, go on, _go on,_  
Yeah...  
Come on, _come on, come on, come on_

(Leon does his guitar solo while Chleo sings)

Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...

And I can't lie,  
From you I cannot hide,  
And I've lost my will to try,  
Can't hide it, _can't hide it,_ can't fight it, _can't fight it,_

So go on, _go on,_ go on, _go on_, come on, **leave me breathless,**  
Tempt me, tease me, until I** can't deny,**  
**This** loving feeling, _loving feeling,_ make me **long for your kiss,  
**  
Go on, _go on_, go on, _go on,_ come on, _leave..._ me breathless,  
Go on, _go on,_ go on, _go on_, come on, _leave..._ me breathless,  
Go on, _go on,_ go on, _go on,_ come on, _leave..._ me breathless,  
Go on... go on!

The crowd went totally balistic and was cheering like hell. Chants and cheers were heard and yells for an encore were too. Crossroads bowed and waved before leaving the stage. "Wow, that certainly was a sweet song. Paine, are they still you're fav band?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, that song was okay for a goth like band," said Paine. The two girls laughed while Paine just smiled. "Okay, lets call Atomic Blush for one more time. Give it up for them," said Rikku and they came up and played a song called 'Confessions Of A Broken Heart' and Killer Seven played a song called 'Move Along'. After they finished playing, the three of the announcers went on stage. "Okay, that concludes our event for today. Whats left are the judges decision so stick around,"

The gang met up backstage. "Wow, we so rocked. Each one of us, seriously rocked," said Yuffie. "I have to agree. We did give a great show," said Hayner. The rest nodded and Demyx came in. "Hey guys. Great show," he said and looked at Michelle. "Mitch, can I talk to you for awhile?"

"Umm….o-okay,"

Michelle then stood up and Demyx grabbed her arm and yanked her out. Michelle looked back at the gang and smiled weakly. Riku looked at her and frowned. Demyx pulled her out hardly. "What do you want now?" asked Michelle when they were away from everyone else. "I told you not to talk to him," said Demyx.

"What? I didn't talk to him,"

"Don't you lie. I have my sources everywhere. I know what you do. Why did you talk to him after I warned you?"

"I didn't. I-I just wished him good luck,"

Demyx clenched his teeth and twisted her wrist. Michelle winced in pain and he hit her stomach with his knee. Michelle coughed out some spit and fell to her knees. Demyx then knelt down beside Michelle and whispered to her ear. "You know I can do more worse than this. Don't make me ever catch you talking with Allster ever again!" and with that, he left Michelle there, on her knees, glaring at him as he left. She wiped her spit and sweared under her breath.

She walked slowly back in, clutching her stomach and went back to the gang. "Hey Mitch. What did Demyx want?" asked Namine. "Huh….-nothing," replied Michelle, still clutching her stomach. "All contestants, please go to the stage for the judges announcement," said the announcer. The gang smiled and went to the stage. "Okay, here are the results. There will be 3 bands that will proceed to the finals. To those who aren't chosen, try again next time. Now, the first band is……Cliché!" said Rikku.

The members jumped around and hugged each other. "Congrats," said Paine. "Next is Crossroads!" The members hi-fived each other. "And last but not least, X-niversus! Congratulations to the finalists!" said Yuna. The band hi fived and hugged ech other. "Okay, the rules are the same. 3 songs you have to perform and you need to ask one of you're band members to do a solo performance. That's the catch. Okay good luck to you all," said Rikku and the gang celebrated.

"Come on guys. Lets go celebrate!" said Riku and they made their way out of the auditorium. They were really happy and they felt like they could party all night. "Hey, how about we go to the disco tonight?" asked Roxas. "Why?" asked Olette.

"Because I have the urge to dance all night,"

"You are so silly sometimes," said Namine. "But I love you anyway," The gang laughed and smiled at the happy couple. "Roxas's right though. Lets go to the disco. It'll be fun!" said Tidus. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Okay, everyone meet up at the spot at 8 tonight and we'll go together," said Sora. They nodded and left their separate ways to get ready for their planned out night. It was gurantee fun and pure enjoyment. They all knew that and going out was a perfect way to relax their mind.

Especially Phoebe and Michelle. They needed relaxation after what they're going through. Michelle was having another headache again. _Urgh, I've been having these headaches a lot lately. Maybe I should go and see a doctor or something. I hope its nothing serious. Hopefully, its just a sickness. Just a small little sickness…._ But what Michelle didn't know was that her disease was gowing into something more worst. Something that could easily take her life away in mere seconds and she woudn't know it. It is that bad…..that bad…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well there ya go. Demyx is really acting like a bastard and sorry that there were no SoKai moments. Next chapter will be a very unforgetful, 'accidental' moments. So stay tuned and sorry but I couldn't fit in Namine's interview. I decided to do it in the next two chapters from now so keep you're eyes peeled. Oh and check out my oneshot and please review it. Its another SoKai. Please. Review, Review, REVIEW! Remember I love you're reviews and I'll repay them by giving you more chapters. So REVIEW!


	19. Stolen Kiss

A/N: Hey ya'll. Sorry for posting so late. I've been busy with exams. I hate them! Well, at least it'll be over next Wednesday so please be patient okay? I'll try to update just for you guys! Thank you guys so much for reviewing!! You guys rock! Like **KHKairiNamineFanatic, kingdomfantasyanime453, darkwing13, Regenade Of Illumination, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, InTheDarkWithRiku, Ellie0223, babyangelwintergirl, fantasy dreamer, XxMrs RadcliffexX, oldcross,** and finally** Xiamlliw.** These are my faithful and loyal reviewers! They are the best! I love you guys and everyone who reads my stories! You rock! Now, Sora…where are you?

Sora: Sssh, I'm playing Kingdom Hearts 2 now. Man, Demyx is annoying with his stupid 'Dance water dance'

Demyx: I'm right here you know….

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: I have to admidt it was kind of annoying..

Michelle: Yeah, I can't believe I'm dating you!

Demyx: Hey, that line is cool!

Regenade Of Illumination: Nah, its lame. Like you! Though you are cute! Lose the lameness…

InTheDarkWithRiku: Riku's way hotter than him! And cooler. His phrases are cool and mysterious…-sighs dreamily-

Darkwing13: Yeah, that's why he deserves to be with Michelle. Unlike the lame-o Demyx.

Demyx: I'm not a lame-o.

Everyone: LAME-O!!!

Fantasy dreamer: I like Axel's line too. Got it memorized? COOL!

Axel: Thanks. I try to not be a dork like Demyx the lame-o here.

Demyx: -cries for no reason- I am not a lame-o!

Sora: Can you all shut up! I want to concentrate!

KHKairiNamineFanatic: Don't tell us to shut up you geek you! –starts stranggling and choking Sora-

Sora: Ack! Help…me….She's…strong…..

Kingdomfantasyanime453: I want to try choking him too!

KHKairiNamineFanatic: Sure! –hands Sora to kingdomfantasyanime453-

Kingdomfantasyanime453: Yay! –stranggles Sora till his face turns green-

Kairi: Yeah, stranggle him till he dies!!

Me: Umm….guys…how is he supposed to do the disclaimer?

Ellie0223: You're right. Lets stranggle the authoress instead!

Me: Uh oh.

XxMrs RadcliffexX: GET HER!!!!

-Everyone charges towards angelofsweetness-

Me: Aaaaahhh!!!! Don't! I'm too young to die! I haven't even met Simple Plan yet! Aaaahhhhh!!!!

Babyangelwintergirl: Who cares! Come on! Lets use this to catch her faster. –shows lasso to the others-

Roxas: Great idea!

Selphie: I'll do it! –whirls the lasso and captures angelofsweetness-

Xiamlliw: Nice Shot Selph. Guess lessons from Irvine paid off huh?

Me: Let me go! Please! Let me do the disclaimer! I want to try!

Oldcross: Nah, I'll do it. Angelofsweetness doesn't own any KH plot or anything. Just this fic and her other creations.

Me: Yay! Thanks. Now…ahem….let me go…

Chleo: Not a chance!

-Everyone starts stranggling angelofsweetness-

Me: Ack! Anyways…..ack…..enjoy….the…..ack…..chapter!...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 19: Stolen kiss**

Time flew by so fast. It was like hours were minutes and minutes were seconds. Soon, it was already 5 months after the Battle Of The Bands. Nothing much happened to them. Roxas and Namine were still a happy couple and Sora and Kairi still despised each other. Michelle was still stuck with her demonic boyfriend and Phoebe and Zexion were getting along fine with just being best friends. The others remaied themselves. Not much changed for them. At least, they hoped so…

Phoebe was walking down the hall when she was daydreaming. She had gotten over Riku but she still felt something missing. She was still depressed and didn;t know why but she was sure it wasn't about Riku. Her handphone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey Phoebs. Want to come to Axel's party with me?"_

"Party? I don't know Zex. I'm kind of not in the mood,"

_"Please? I begged Axel to let me bring you,"_

"Umm...okay I guess,"

_"Cool. You need to cheer up a bit okay? You'll have fun for sure. Bye!"_

Phoebe laughed as she hung up. Zexion was always there for her. She realised something a few months ago. Zexion was the only person that comforted her in the time of need, Zexion stood up for her, Zexion took care of her, it was all about Zexion. Phoebe soon had been thinking a lot about Zexion but she didn't want to show it. She thought Zexion didn't feel the same way. She sighed and made her way to the spot.

The gang were already there, waiting for Yuffie and Chleo to tell them something. The two girls had told the gang to wait at the spot for they had surprise for all of them. "I wonder what the surprise is?" asked Namine.

"Probably candy or ninja stuff. You know, it is Yuffie and Chleo after all," said Hayner.

"True but maybe its something else," said Selphie.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Aeris. Just then, the door bursted open and there was Yuffie and Chleo, panting and sweating like hell. "Sorry we're late. We had to rush to Mrs Daisy's class to get this," said Chleo while showing them a tape.

"Umm, sis, its just a tape. Whats the big deal about it?" asked Riku.

"Oh, you'll see. Especially you two," she said while pointing to Sora and Kairi. They stared at her blankly while she giggled and Yuffie popped the tape into the TV. She pressed play and on the screen, were the words, ' A Chleo Allster production' and all.

"Oh no," said Sora with his mouth open.

"Don't tell me it's **the **tape!" said Kairi with a shocked expression.

"What ae you talking about Kairi?" asked Olette.

Sora and Kairi blushed while Chleo was smirking like hell. Then a song was played and there was Kairi on a bench sitting there. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress and she had a pink sash that were tied to each of her hands and she was wearing a lot of jewellrey and she looked beautiful under the moonlight.

"Let the show begin," said Chleo and the gang watched the video with eager, except Sora and Kairi of course. It was their video clip and it was a bit embarassing for them. They blushed as it started.

_Hmmmm……yeah……_

Kairi then stood up and started twirling around. Her pink sash following her. She started swaying her hips to the beat and her hair flowed around her. She then stopped and looked into the camera.

_Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dreams, _

_Have pictured us together……_

_Now to feel you're lips, on my fingertips,_

_I have to say is even better…_

She then laid down on a long seat and the camera focused on her face. Her hair was flowing behind her due to a giant fan but the viewers didn't know that. Kairi held her hands near her chest and continued singing.

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be,_

_Its perfect, its passion, its setting me free,_

_From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried,_

_I have spent all of my life…_

Kairi stood up and flowers were suddenly scattered around her while she swayed and danced to the beat of the song while singing. Her arms spread as the wind brushed herself and made her cool.

_Waiting for tonight, Oh, When you would be here in my arms,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oooh, I dreamed of this love for so long,_

_Waiting for tonight, ooh, oooohhh,_

The redhead then walked to a nearby pillar and leaned her back against it while closing her eyes and put her arms around it as though she was hugging someone and sang.

_Tender words you say, take my breath away,_

_Love me now and leave me never, _

_Found a sacred place, lost in you're embrace,_

_I want to stay in this forever,_

She then smiled and let go of the pillar and danced her moves. Her hips moved like a snake and her legs moved as though they had a mind of their own. She then laid down back on the couch and leaned her head on the rim of the couch.

_I think of the days when the sun used to set,_

_On my empty heart all alone in my bed,_

_Tossing and turning, emotions were strong,_

_I knew I had to hold on…_

Kairi then stood back up and spinned around and swayed to the music like a snake charm while singing.

_Waiting for tonight, Oh, When you would be here in my arms,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oooh, I dreamed of this love for so long,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oh, When you would be here in my arms,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oooh, I dreamed of this love for so long,_

_Waiting for tonight, ooh, oooohhhh,_

Kairi then stood in front of the camera and placed her hands in her hair and combed through it while the music was slowing down and the fan was blowing her red hair.

_Oooh, ooooh, oooohhhh,_

_Oooh, ooooh, oooohhhh,_

Suddenley, two pair of hands were placed around her waist and she smiled. It was Sora. He looked handsome in his sleeveless black tee with green baggy jeans and of course, his crown necklace. Kairi leaned back on his chest and put her arms around his neck and Sora inhaled her scent. Sora then moved his hands slowly down to her legs and Kairi spread out her arms while Sora raised back his and slided them along her arms and held her hands. (A/N: Imagine the titanic pose when Jack held Rose on the ship deck at the edge. That's how it is.)

_Oooh, ooooh, oooohhhh,_

_Oooh, ooooh, oooohhhh,_

The music got the beat back and Sora spinned her off him but held her hand and kissed it. Kairi smiled and danced around Sora while singing.

_Gone are the days when the sun used to set,__  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed,  
Tossing and turning,  
Emotions were strong,  
I knew I had to hold on,_

Sora then grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. They stared into each others eyes. Kairi was lost inside his ocean ones while Sora seemed to be hypotized inside Kairi's violet blue ones. The music died except for the –cha cha- sounds coming from the mexican instrument thingy. (A/N: Sorry but I don't know what these are called. It's the one shaped like chicken drumsticks!)

_Waiting for tonight, Oh, When you would be here in my arms,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oooh, I dreamed of this love for so long,_

Kairi stared into Sora's face and traced her finger from his forehead, down to his nose, and then to his lips. She remained them there and then Sora took it off him and held her hands while they twirled to the music and Kairi's singing.

_Oooooohhhhhh,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oh, When you would be here in my arms,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oooh, I dreamed of this love for so long,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oh, When you would be here in my arms,_

_Waiting for tonight, Oooh, I dreamed of this love for so long,_

Sora stopped dancing and so did Kairi. They held each others hands and Kairi placed her hand on his cheek while he took his hand and combed her redhair in it. They then leaned closer to each other. Their lips centimetres away from touching against each other.

_Waiting for tonight, ooh,_

The music slowly died and Kairi smiled while Sora grinned as they backed away and Sora pulled Kairi into an embrace. The camera made a love frame between them and the screen turned black. The credits came and it ended.

The gang slowly turned their eyes towards the two teenagers who were blushing like hell and looking away from each other. "Oh my fucking god, was that really you Sora?" asked Zexion.

"You guys acted as though you were real lovers!" exclaimed Riku.

"Yeah, you were so close and intimate and all!" said Selphie.

"Will you guys drop it! I did for the sake of the latest KH game! You don't know how many times I had to wash my hands after that!" yelled Sora.

"Hey, don't make it sound like I wanted it. The handbag was to hard to resist. Plus, I think I have you're germs. Thanks a lot frogface!" snapped Kairi back.

"Enough!" said Chleo. "You guys were great. I got an 'A+' for it and Mrs Daisy actually wanted a copy of it!"

"Whoa, you're a great director Chleo. That video was just awesome!" said Michelle. Chleo grinned and smiled. "Kairi, you looked hot!" said Roxas. Kairi blushed while Sora gave his twin a confused glare. "Ahem," said Namine.

"But not as beautiful as you of course," said Roxas and leaned in for a kiss but Namine pushed him off and Roxas pouted after that. "Sora, I had to admidt, you looked hot too," said Olette. "Yeah," said the other girls except Kairi. Sora just blushed slightly and grinned. Suddenly, the bell rang and the gang stood up to leave for their class. "See ya'll during lunch!" said Leon and left with the seniors. The rest just walked their separate ways.

Kairi walked slowly towards her class which was english and her mind was thinking about the video. _Oh my god, when I watched it back, it did make me look like me and Revene were an item. Oh no. That would never happen. Not in a million years. I still remembered his touch and all and we were about to kiss! If that happened…..NO! Must not think about it! No way! Nu-uh!_

Kairi mentally slapped herself and walked into her class. She noticed that there wasn't a teacher in there and she checked her watch. Her teacher was late than her. Kairi was already 5 minutes late but where was the teacher? "Probably sick or absent," said Kairi to herself and took a seat next to a girl.

Kairi turned to her and noticed that she had never seen her before. She had brown hair that stopped just a bit below her shoulders and she wore a blue headband. She looked pretty athletical. Maybe she used to be an athlete or something. What amazed Kairi were her eyes. They were a mixture of grey, blue and green. They were beautiful. Kairi, friendly as ever, decided to introduce herself to her.

"Hi," said Kairi cheerfully. "I'm Kairi Sodanomi. Are you new here?"

The girl nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm Rain Winters. I just transferred from Hollow Bastion,"

"Really? I've heard of that place before. I heard it got recently attacked. Sorry about that,"

"No, its okay. I was actually excited of coming here. Twilight Town sounds like an intresting place,"

Kairi nodded. "It is. Do you have any friends here?" Rain then nodded her head in return. "Yeah, my sister Yuna and my cousin Rikku. Paine is also my friend but I can't seem to find them anywhere,"

"Wait! Yuna is you're sister?"

"Well, stepsister actually. I was adopted and was sent here after my school back at Hollow Bastion got bombed. I didn't follow Yuna here because I had a boyfriend back there but we just recently broke up so yeah," Kairi smiled weakly at her and patted Rain's back. "Its okay. Love is cruel sometimes. You'll find you're love soon," Rain smiled back at Kairi and the redhead just grinned. Somehow, Kairi felt that Rain was already her friend.

"Hey Kairi," said a voice interupting them. Kairi turned around and was face to face with Axel. "Oh, hey," replied Kairi coldly. She still didn't like Axel that much but they acted like civilized friends. "Hey, I'm having a party tomorrow night at my place. Its going to be fun and I would like you to come. If you don't mind that is,"

"Umm… don't we have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah but the teacher gave permission for my guests to cut school early so you can get ready and stuff. The party is invitation only and you have to show the invitation to the teacher before leaving. Think about it Kai. You get to skip school and have fun. What do you say? It wouldn't be the same without you,"

Kairi thought about it for awhile and sighed. "Are any of my gang coming?"

"Yeah, I invited them all. They accepted the invitations. I swear. If you don't believe me, you can ask them at lunch later,"

Kairi hesitated but finally nodded. "Alright. I'll go to you're stupid party," Axel smiled and snapped his finger. A large boy then came and handed Axel two invitations. He handed one to Kairi and suprisingly, one to Rain. "You're coming too, right cutie?" asked Axel an winked at her. Rain rolled her eyes and thought about it. "Alright. There's nothing else to do anyway,"

"Great, well see you ladies later,"

"You know him?" asked Rain when Axel was out of sight. "Worst, I dated him. He was a jackass. He only wanted me for fun. He didn't show me the sparks of romance," said Kairi. The two girls giggled and talked about everything. From Kairi's childhood till now. "Wow, this Sora must be that bad huh?" said Rain.

"Tell me about it and whats worse is, since he's my roommate, I'm getting certain thoughts about him. Its driving me nuts,"

Rain laughed and Kairi pouted. The bell rang and everyone packed their stuff. "Well, I'll see you later or something okay? I need to find my sis and cousin. Here's my number and e-mail. Bye," said Rain and ran off. Kairi smiled knowing she had made a new friend that day. She then made her way towards the cafeteria, eager to tell them about Rain and discuss with them about Axel's party.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Namine! Can you pass the pink eye shadow please?" asked Kairi. The girls were at Kairi's room getting ready for Axel's party while the boys were at Sora's room getting ready or they were wrestling because loud noises were coming from their room. "Sure, here you go," said Namine and threw the eyeshadow towards Kairi. Kairi then began applying it to her eyelids. She had invited Rain over to so the girls could get to now her. They got along well.

The girls decided to do something new for the party. Earlier, they decided to pick a certain colour and you have to wear everything the same color except for lipstick. These were their results:

Kairi: Pink

Namine: White

Selphie: Yellow

Olette: Orange

Michelle: Green

Phoebe: Blue

Chleo: Red

Yuffie: Black

Aeris: Purple

Rain: Grey

Kairi was wearing a pink halter top dress with a pink rose in her hair, Namine was wearing a white sundress with a white lilac in her hair, Selphie wore a yellow spaghetti strap dress with a yellow sunflower in her hair, Olette went with an orange sleeveless dress with an orange buttercup in her hair, Michelle wore a green short sleeved dress with a veil forming from her shoulers to her wrists and a green lily in her hair, Phoebe wore a blue dress that showed her chest but not that much and a blue tulip in her hair.

Chleo decided on a simple red spaghetti strapped dress with a red petunia in her hair, Yuffie chose a black tank top dress with a black carnation in her hair, Aeris wore a purple sundress with a purple daffodil in her hair and finally, Rain wore a grey long sleeved dress with a grey magnolia in her hair. After adding some makeup, they were done. Then, a knock came from the door. "Girls! Hurry up! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" yelled Tidus.

"Ready?" asked Kairi.

"Ready," replied the girls in unison. Kairi opened the door and she came out, along with the rest. The boys gasped at them. They looked like they came out of a fairy tale book and they looked absolutely gorgeus. "Wow, you are hot. I mean, urm, you girls look nice," said Hayner.

"Thanks. You guys look hot, I mean, nice too," said Olette. The boys chose a casual theme like normal shirts, long sleeved tee, baggy jeans and such. They looked like they were ready to party. "Okay, lets go," said Selphie eagerly and they left to the carpark. When they reached his party, the outside of Axel's manison was already packed. Imagine the inside. Outside, some were making out, some were just sitting and talking and some boys were smoking.

The gang gave their invitations to the guards and made their way into Axel's place and boy was it crammed. Music was blaring loudly, the smell of alcohol could be scented anywhere, people were around you no matter where you went and the decorations were flawless. It was like on a beach. It was totally cool. "Lets split up. We'll meet up at the cars around 11.30 okay?" asked Riku. The rest nodded and they splited apart. Cloud went to the punch bowl and drank some punch when he saw Aeris just sitting there as though she was waiting for someone.

Just then, he saw Tifa coming near Aeris with a jar of punch behind her back. She was smirking like hell and Cloud knew that Tifa was going to pour the punch on Aeris's head. He knew it. He quickly walked towards her. "Hi Aeris," said Tifa when she approached her.

"Oh, hello Tifa," replied Aeris coldly. She didn't have the mood to talk with Tifa.

"I was wondering, would you like a drink?"

"Come to think of it, I am pretty thirsty,"

"Well, drink up!" said Tifa and was about to splash the punch on Aeris when Cloud walked in front of her and he got splashed instead! Aeris and Tifa gasped while some people circled around them. Aeris helped Cloud up and checked to see if he was okay. "Are you alright Cloud?" asked Aeris.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," said Cloud and spitted some punch out. "That's one way to drink you're punch right?"

"You're soaking wet. Come on, lets go back early and get you dried up,"

"But we just came here," whined Cloud. "Don't you want to stay?"

"Nah. Its boring anyway. Lets go back and have some real fun,"

Cloud blushed at her comment and she took his hand and lead them out. "Cloud! I'm sorry baby! You forgive me right?" asked Tifa. Aeris stopped and took a cup from a table. She walked to Tifa and splashed it on her face. "That's for splashing water on people first. Bitches like you deserved far more worst than that," and with that, Aeris walked off with Cloud, leaving a very angry Tifa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I'm so bored!" whined Chleo. She was at the party for at least an hour and a half and she was bored. The party didn't intrest her in some way. "Maybe I should look for the gang. There must be someone that I know that's as bored as me,"

Chleo then began circling the mansion until she reached the living room, where she spotted Rinoa flirting with Leon and he looked like he couldn't do anything to get rid of her. Suddenly, Rinoa grabs Leon's hands and starts controlling it over her body. Leon tried to pull back but Rinoa kept a firm grip and kept on controlling it. Chleo saw this and rage began rising in her body. Her anger was unstoppable and she felt like punching someone. And she knew the pefect person to punch!

She walked up to Rinoa and tapped her shoulder. "Urgh, what do you want Allster? I'm busy here," said Rinoa. Chleo rolled her eyes and forced Rinoa to look at her. Chleo balled her fist and made contact with Rinoas face and it sent her flying to a corner. Some people cheered for Chleo while some went to see if Rinoa was okay. Leon stared at Chleo in bewilderment and Chleo just wiped her hands.

"That takes care of her. Come on, Leon. Lets blow this joint and go party somewhere more lively and fun!"

"You just punched someone and that's all you can say?"

"I punchd her because she deserved it. Aww come on. If you were a girl, you'd punch her too right? Our felt like punching her right?"

Leon sighed and buried his head in his hands. Chleo smiled and held his hand. "Come on. Don't sweat it. She'll be fine. I didn't hit that hard,"

"Okay, as long as you don't take me where you'll smoke, drink or do anything stupid,"

"Well, the only place that is is my dorm. Lets go,"

"Well, at least its safe,"said Leon and followed Chleo. Before they could reach the exit, Vincent blocked them. (A/N: Yes, this is the Vincent from Final Fantasy! He's so hot!) "Before you go, could I get to now lil' ole gorgeous here?"

"Sorry but I'm leaving,"

"Not without a kiss," and with that, he tried to place a forceful kiss on her but a fist came to his face before he had a chance to do so. Chleo linked in surprise and saw Leon. "That was returning the favor as you could call it," he said with a smirk. Chleo smiled and linked arms with him and they made their way out of the house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Olette! Where are you?" asked Hayner as he circled the mansion for what seemed like the tenth time. He tried looking for his girlfriend but failed. He decided one more time wouldn't hurt so he started with the living room first. He scanned the crowd, still no Olette. He tried the other rooms, still no Olette. He was about to give up when he saw a brunette head wearing an orange sleeveless dress and he could have sworn he saw an orange buttercup in her air.

_There's my Olette. Wonder why I didn't see her earlier?_ He slowly walked up to her and decided to give her a surprise. He crept behind her and slowly snaked his arms around her waist and turned her over and quickly gave her a kiss. Hayner closed his eyes as he enjoyed the kiss but somehow, it tasted different. Not as sweet as how he'd normally kiss her but he just deepend the kiss and enjoyed it.

SLAP! Olette had just pushed him off and slapped him. "What the fuck, Olette? That hurt," said Hayner while rubbing his cheek and looked at Olette only one problem. It wasn't Olette. Uh-oh. Trouble. "Olette? I'm not Olette and how dare you kiss me!" yelled the girl and stormed off. Hayner slowly massaged his cheek and stood up. He turned around and SLAP! Another slap as formed on his other cheek.

"Ouch! That hurt!" yelled Hayner.

"How dare you kiss that girl!" yelled Olette. The real Olette. "Olette, baby, I was looking for you," said Hayner casually. Olette looked hurt that he could still act normal after what she saw him do. "Well, if you were looking for me, you wouldn't have gone around kissing another girl would you?" asked Olette anggrily.

"Huh? Oh that, it was nothing. Just a silly misunderstanding,"

"Silly misundertanding? You kissed another girl and you act all cool and normal about it?"

"No! I didn't do it on purpose. See-,"

"Forget it Hayner," said Olette, cutting him off. "I hate it when you do this! This isn't the first time! I've seen you around talking with other girls! You're always giving them attention and all that! Don't you know I get jealous, hurt, betrayed when you do so!"

"What are you talking about? I was just telling them about our band. No big deal,"

"See? To you its all fun and games. You treat our relationship as though is garbage!"

"That's not true! I love you and I love having you as my girlfriend,"

Olette scoffed and crossed her arms. She was fighting the tears that were begging to come out. She blinked them back and glared at Hayner. "You sure have a funny way of showing it," and with that, she ran away from his sight and out of the house.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Go and get her," said Roxas who watched the whole scene. Hayner quickly got up and ran to Olette. He didn't want to lose her. Not now, not ever….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tidus and Selphie were on the couch, talking like normal. Tidus couldn't stop staring at her today. She looked so beautiful with her chocalate brown hair, her emerald eyes, her soft pink lips he wished to taste, her fair smooth skin he wanted to feel, her candy scented smell he inhaled with every breath he took. He was obsessed with her. _Okay Tidus. This is you're chance. Just spill it already. You'll feel better when you do._

"Hey Selphie?"

"Yeah,"

"I-I…have something to tell you,"

"Oh, what is it Tidus?"

Tidus gulped and tried to calm down. He took one of her hands in his own and stared into her eyes. "Selphie, I lo-,"

"Selphie! Honey! There you are!" said Irvine cutting Tidus from his confession. Selphie rolled her eyes and looked at Tidus as though wanting him to continue. Alas, Irvine sat in between them, totally ignoring the fact that they wanted to be alone. He then put his arm around Selphie and grinned. "Wanted to say something to my woman, Tidus?"

Tidus lowered his head and shook it slowly. "Good, what are you still doing here? I need some alone time with my babe so bye bye," said Irvine. Selphie glared at Irvine. What did this guy think she was? An inaminated object? "Right," muttered Tidus and backed off. Selphie looked at him with a confused daze. Tidus wasn't like this. He would always stick up for himself and won't stop until he proves the rightness in a situation.What was up wth him? Is he scared of Irvine?

"Now then, how about we go to the room upstairs where we can get more physical," said Irvine.

"Not a chance, you fucking bastard!"

Selphie then stood up and kicked Irvine in his manhood. Irvine let out a yelp and held his now injury. "Fuck you bitch! God that hurts! Damn you, you whore!"

"Nice going Selph! You're following in my footsteps!" said Phoebe. Selphie grinned and ran off to go find Tidus and saw him exiting the party. He followed him, hoping he would tell her what he wanted to tell her before.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Riku was on the couch, trying to enjoy himself but everywhere he turned, there's bound to be a couple kissing or a two people holding hands and such. It was driving him nuts. He saw Michelle with Demyx and he was talking with his friends and completely ignoring her. Demyx turned to Michelle and gave her a kiss and his friends rooted for him. Michelle just smiled weakly and drank her punch.

Riku sighed. He had been trying to talk to Michelle since they arrived but failed. Michelle would either avoid him, run away from him or say one word to him and sprint off. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to talk with her. He stood up and walked towards Michelle when Demyx left to get more punch and more girls. "Mitch, want to go out for some fresh air?"

"Sorry, I can't leave Demyx,"

"He'll be fine. Come on," and with that, he grabbed her wirst and pulled her with him out of the house. Michelle glared at him while he just smirked. "Ah, isn't this better? We can have our own private time now," Michelle blushed but looked away from him. Riku found this cute and he tried to make Michelle look his way. "I know you're hiding something Michelle. Don't deny it,"

"Wha-what are you talking about? I-I'm not hiding anything,"

"Uhuh. Spill it. Don't make me force you,"

"Riku, stop! I am hiding something okay! Happy?"

"Tell me what it is then. Whatever it is, it sure is bothering the hell out of you,"

"I-I just can't tell you. Stop doing this. I just can't tell you!" Riku looked at her and crossed his arms. " Its about Demyx right? What did the bastard do? Did he threaten you or anything?" Michelle lowered her head, not daring to look into his eyes. Riku saw this and he lifted her chin. Her tears were on the verge of falling and she tried to hold them back. Riku pulled her into a hug.

Michelle then broke down. Riku tried to comfort her but she just wetted his shirt with her tears. Riku smiled, liking the fact that Michelle was hugging him tightly. Michelle was to sad and depressed to back away from Riku. Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the voice. Michelle gasped and turned around, Riku's arms still around her.

"D-Demyx…..,"

"Nice to see you Mitch. I see you're getting comfortable with this bastard,"

"The only bastard I see is you Demyx," said Riku and let go of Michelle. Demyx laughed and cracked his knuckles. "I warned you Michelle! Don't go near him or else…,"

"No! Please don't!" said Michelle. Riku looked at her confusingly and Demyx charged towards Riku. Riku dodged is fist and punched Demyx in the stomach. He winced in pain and tried to kick Riku's head but the albino haired boy was faster and caught the leg, twirling it so Demyx would spin and land face first. Demyx got up and wiped the blood that was trickling down his nose. Michelle tried to break the fight up but she was helpless against two aggressive boys.

After receiving many blows, Demyx was barely standing up and Riku grabbed him by the collar. "What did you threaten Michelle with?" Demyx laughed and glared at Riku with his swollen eye. "Why would I tell a fucking shit like you?" Riku gritted his teeth and gave Demyx one more punch and he landed on the pavement. Riku tried standing up and he limped towards the shaking and scared Michelle. "Mitch, are you okay?"

"Riku, what are you talking about? You're the one that got beaten. I'll go get help,"

"No, I'm fine. Come on, I'll send you back to you're dorm,"

"But I have to treat you're wounds first,"

"No, its okay. Just a few cuts and bruises,"

"Riku, you're lip is bleeding and you have a broken nose I think. Come on, let me help you," Riku smiled and Michelle put his arm around her shoulders. They were about to walk when they heard a small voice. "Michelle, h-help m-me," said Demyx and fainted back. Michelle's lower lip trembled and she sighed. She sat Riku down on a near bench and went to Demyx. She helped him up and walked over to Riku. "Can you walk?" asked Michelle. Riku looked at her sadly and nodded.

"Okay, come on," said Michelle and they continued walking.

"Michelle," started Riku. "Why are you helping him?"

"Because he's my boyfriend. I can't just leave him behind. He needs me,"

"But he threatened you,"

"I still love him though. He's always there when I need him and right now, it my turn to repay him back," Riku lowered his head in depression. _Yeah, he's one lucky bastard to be taken care fo you. You're too kind Mitch but I love that in you. I love everything about you. Sadly, you don't love me anymore. I guess I was just a little too late._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey Phoebe, having fun?" asked Zexion who came to sit beside her. "Yeah, I'm having the time of my life," replied Phoebe sarastically. Zexion smiled and decided to take her mind of things. They talked about school and other stuff. After awhile, Zexion's stomach grumbled. He laughed nervously while Phoebe just giggled at him. "Guess I need to fill up the tank. You want anything?"

"No thanks. Go on ahead,"

"Okay, I'll see you later okay?"

Phoebe nodded and Zexion went to the banquet buffet. Phoebe sighed and looked around. She saw Olette storming off and Hayner chasing after her. She then remembered what Selphie did and she also saw Michelle leave with Riku. _At least some people are having fun._ Phoebe was about to leave when someone sat beside her. "Hey babe. Miss me?"

"What do you want Leslie?"

"I came to offer you some punch. Here,"

"No thanks," said Phoebe while pushing the cup away. "I'm not thirsty and I can get it myself if I was,"

"Oh come on. At least share a toast with me. I got an 'A' for my maths test so celebrate with me,"

Phoebe hesitated but Leslie kept pushing her to drink the punch. Was it that important to him? Finally Phoebe gave up. "Fine! I'll drink the stupid punch with you!" yelled the brunette girl and grabbed the cup from Leslie. She didn't wait for a toast. She chugged it down and Leslie stared at her while smirking. Suddenly, Phoebe felt something funny. It was like she liked the taste of the punch.

"C-can I have another glass?"

"Sure," replied Leslie and poured the drink and passed the cup to Phoebe.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

Leslie smirked as Phoebe drank it and everytime, she would ask for more. It was like she was addicted to it. After about drinking around 20 cups, she felt dizzy and hyper for some reason. "I'm in the mood for some loving," said Phoebe and pounced on Leslie. "How about it handsome?" asked a drunk Phoebe.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Leslie. He moved in closer to her and so did Phoebe. They were just about to have a hot passionate kiss when Zexion pulled Leslie of Phoebe and glared at him. "Dude, whats you're problem?" asked Leslie while standing up. "Don't you ever come near Phoebe again! Ever! Do you hear me!" growled Zexion.

"Why do you care so much Montez? She you're chick or something?"

"No, she's my friend and you are abusing her. Come on Phoebe. I'll take you back to the dorm,"

"I don't wanna," whined Phoebe. "I wanna stay here and have fun!"

Zexion sighed and carried Phoebe out of the party. She tried to break free at first but she was to drunk to do really try. "Let me go! I can walk you know?" whined Phoebe. Zexion just shrugged and kept on walking. Phoebe then jumped off Zexion and pinned him to the wall. "You know, you're kind of cute. How about a kiss?"

_Hell yeah I want to kiss you but…_ "No, Phoebe. You're drunk. Lets go back now,"

"Whats the matter? I'm not pretty enough for you?"

_You're the most beautiful girl I know._ "Come on Phoebe," and with that, Zexion lifted her bridal style and walked back to the dorm. Phoebe soon fell asleep in his arms. _You look so peaceful when you sleep. Makes me feel so… No! Stupid teenage hormones. I hate them! They are torturing me with their sick sexual ideas! Get out of my head, god damn it!_ Zexion mentally slapped himself and continued walking towards the dorm.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey Namine," said a voice that disturbed Namine from her deep thoughts. She snapped out of her trance and looked to who called her name. "Oh, its you," replied the blonde girl coldly. "Now is that anyway to greet a long time friend?" asked the person again.

"What do you want Seifer? I do not wish to talk to the boy who made my sister miserable,"

"I'm sorry for what I did to her. I was stupid and foolish for hurting her. I want to forget the past and move on. Lets start new Namine. We could be friends,"

Namine hesitated but she saw sincerity in his eyes so she accepted. They started talking and started getting to know each other better. They became close in such a short while and Namine was starting to see another side of Seifer she never saw before. After a few hours later, Seifer saw Roxas looking for someone. He knew Roxas was looking for Namine and he schemed a plan.

"Hey Namine. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Could you kiss me on the cheek? Just one kiss,"

"What?" asked Namine with a confused tone. "What are you talking about?"

"Its this trick I learned when I was small. If you kiss a guy on the cheek, I can tell who you love dearly,"

Namine didn't want to do it. It made her feel as though she would be cheating on Roxas if she did so. Seifer kept pestering her until she caved in. "Alright! One short kiss on the cheek won't hurt I guess," She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Unfortunately for her, Roxas saw this and thought otherwise. He got mad and was about to pounce on Seifer when he remembered this was a party and not a wrestling ring. He decided to go home. No use staying at a party with a sad heart.

Seifer smirked. His plan worked. _The twin is easier than my ex. Girls are so gullible._ "Hey Namine. I have to go to Axel and help him stop getting drunk. I'll see you later okay?" Namine nodded and watched as Seifer left. Namine decided to go find Roxas so she stood up and began searching for him. After trying to look for her boyfriend for a few minutes, she saw no trace of him. She walked out of the party and took out her cell phone.

She dialed Roxas's number and he didn't pick up. She then called their dorm number and someone lifted the reciever. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. Why are you at the dorm? Tired?"

"No, I feel sick all of a sudden. You stay there and continue having fun with Seifer. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast,"

He then hung up, leaving Namine confused. _Have fun with Seifer? Oh no. Don't tell me. He saw….Oh no. I'd better explain to him quickly!_ She then dashed off back to the school.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--

Sora was walking around the house aimlessly. The party was really crowded and Sora didn't really like crowds anyway. He went inside a room and saw it was a bedroom. He flopped on the soft bed and sighed. He was tired from dancing and all. He was about to have some shut eye when he heard someone coming. Not knowing what he was doing, he jumped in the closet and hid in there. The door opened and in came Kairi.

"Funny, I thought I saw someone come in here. Oh well,"

Kairi closed the door and went to the mirror. She applied some lip gloss and make up and looked at her dress. "How the heck am I supposed to wash my dress that is stained with pizza? When I see that Tidus I swear I'll kill him," said Kairi to herself. She sighed and saw the closet. "I bet Axel's sister won't mind if I borrow a dress,"

Kairi made her way to where Sora was and Sora panicked. He quickly grabbed some clothes and began covering himself. Kairi opened the closet and rummaged through some clothes. She chose a red spaghetti strap dress and closed back the door. Sora heaved a sigh or relief and continued spying on Kairi for no good reason. Kairi then slowly unzipped her dress and slowly took it off. Sora blushed and covered his eyes but his hormones got the better off him and he peeped.

Kairi's body was beauiful to him. Her hourglass figure, her slender legs, her curved hips._ Okay Sora. Enough dirty thoughts now! Its Kairi for heavens sake! The girl you hate!_ Kairi was wearing a pink bra with pink underwear to match. Sora thought it looked 'cute' on her. Cute as in sexy. Kairi put on the dress and freshend her make up and brushed her hair. She smiled to herself and then the door bursted open.

"Hey Kai. Glad to see my sis's dress worked on you,"

"Yeah, thanks for it anyway,"

"No problem," said Axel and made his way towards Kairi slowly. "You look absolutely sexy tonight,"

Kairi laughed nervously and backed away from him. She moved backwards everytime he moved forward. She then felt her back hit something hard and saw it was the wall. Uh oh. Dead end! Axel pinned her t it and looked at her with lusful eyes. "You look good enough to eat if you know what I mean,"

"Wha-whats wrong with you? Are you okay Axel?"

"I'm fine. With you, I'm perfectly fine,"

Axel then placed his hand on her thigh and started moving it up and down on her dress. Kairi shivered from his touch and pushed him away. "What the fuck are you doing bastard?" Axel laughed and pinned her again but this time holding her tighter. She couldn't move and gasped when she saw he was looking at her boobs. "We're going to have fun tonight," said Axel and placed a forceful kiss on her.

He then tried to touch her delicate woman parts but Kairi always pushed him away. It was no use. He kept coming back and pinning her. "Help me! Axel stop! Please!" yelled Kairi. Just then, the closet rattled and the door opened, out came Sora. "S-Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Let her go Axel. Don't you have any respect for girls?"

"What do you care Revene? She's not you're girl so back off!"

"But I'm a guy and you're giving guy's bad names so I'm pissed about that,"

Axel laughed and let go of Kairi. He cracked his knuckles and snapped his fingers. Rai and another big guy came and stood behind Axel. "Guys, lets show Revene our version of hell," said Axel and they moved towards Sora. Sora glared at them and dodged one of Rai's punches. Sora got kicked in the stomach by Axel and the others started kicking him and stomping on him. Kairi tried to stop them but she was powerless.

Sora was splutering out blood and he had bruises and cuts everywhere. Blows after blows made contact with him and he was too weak to stop them. Axel kept laughing watching Sora suffer like that. "Axel! Stop! Please!" begged Kairi. Axel just ignored her and continued beating the shit out of Sora. Kairi was crying. She didn't like people getting hurt because of her. It made her sad, no matter who the person was.

Kairi then decided to do something. "Axel, I'll give you something if you stop hurting Sora,"

"Oh really? And whats that?"

"A kiss. A real hot passionate kiss coming from me,"

"Well, I haven't gotten a kiss from you since we broke up and its always me doing the kissing so I'll take that offer,"

Kairi gulped softly. Was Sora worth her exchanging saliva with Axel? Was he worth that much? Kairi sighed. Maybe he was. Kairi walked to Axel and put her arms around his neck. She slowly placed her lips on his and started kissing him. It was gentle at first but it got rough when Kairi deepened it and Axel snaked his arms around her waist. She explored his mouth with her tounge and hated the taste but this was for Sora.

Sora was shocked that Kairi would do that for him. He watched as Kairi placed her soft lips on his and Axel kissed her hungrily. Sora didn't want to watch this. Seeing her doing that for him was unbearable. Kairi finally broke the kiss and Axel smirked. "See? Kissing me isn't so bad is it," Kairi glared at him and watched as he left with his other two friends. Kairi ran to Sora and checked his condition.

Kairi then saw a big cut on his arm, due to the cause of Rai smashing a vase to him but he blocked with his arm. Kairi tried to fold his sleeve so she could help him but he pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine!" snapped Sora. "I don't need you're help!"

"Don't try to be so tough pigbrain. I know it hurts. Let me help,"

"Why would I want help from a clumsy clown like you?"

Kairi glared at him. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"I told you. I don't need help from a freak like you. Just leave me alone already,"

Sora tried to stand up but his leg was slightly twisted and he had no energy to get on his legs. Kairi sighed and helped Sora up. "This is my fault so the least I could do is treat you're wounds. Come on. We're going back to school," said Kairi and they walked out of the house. Sora looked at Kairi who looked guilty for some reason._ Well, it is her fault. Gtting herself in a situation like that. She is so weak….but she can't help it. She's too pretty until guys would do something like that to her but I won't do it…never…..would I?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Namine finally reached her dorm. She unlocked the door and noticed it was empty. "Roxas?" she called out loud. No response. Namine sighed. She went to his room and knocked on the door. "Rox? Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling well. Sleeping early. Go to sleep too okay?" replied Roxas from the other side.

"Roxas, somethings wrong. I know it. Tell me about it. Please,"

"Nothings wrong Namie. I swear. I'm just tired,"

Namine bit her lower lip. "If this is about Seifer…..I'm sorry," Roxas closed his eyes and clenched his fists to contain his anger but he knew Namine would never cheat on him. He trusted her. Still, that doesn't stop him from being upset. "I guess it is. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Roxas," said Namine and went to her room. She changed into her PJ's, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then flopped on her bed and sighed. _I should have never kissed Seifer even if it was on the cheek. I hope Roxas will understand._

She then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Hours later, the sound of thunder woke Namine up. She shot upright on her bed and whimpered. She hated lightning and thunder. It was like a phobia to her. She dove under her covers but that didn't keep the sound away. She was frightened and terrified. When there were storms like this, she would always try to sleep or have someone with her for comforting. But she had no one. Unless…..

Roxas. She grabbed a quilt and a pillow and walked out of her room. She let out a yelp as another thunder was heard. She calmed herself and made her way to Roxas's room. She opened the door softly and saw Roxas sleeping like an angel on his bed. Roxas's room was clean for a boy. Except for a few comics and skate wheels on the floor. Can't expect a guy to have a really neat room can you? Namine laughed and saw a spot in the corner where she could sleep.

She went to Roxas's bean bag and laid down on it. She laid her head on her pillow and covered her body up and tried getting some sleep. She eventually got some shut eye but in her dreams, the sound of thunder was still heard. Her body was shaking and she was sweating. Roxas heard faint whimpering and tought it was Namine's cat, Kiko so he ignored it but it sounded more like a girl whimpering. He sat up on his bed and looked towards the whimpering.

He smiled seeing his girlfriend on his bean bag, shaking. He went up to her and saw she was sweating. Another thunder came and Namine winced. Roxas knew what the problem was. _How could I forget? She has phobia of lightning and thunder._ Roxas didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her but how? He then had an idea. He slowly put his arms around Namine and lifted her bridal style.

He made his way to his bed and laid Namine down. He then also jumped in his bed and covered them with his covers. He turned towards Namine and smiled. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair glistened in the night and the lightning brightened her angelic face. Roxas slowly stroke her hair, causing her to open her blue eyes. "Ro-Roxas? Wha-what am I doing in you're bed?" asked Namine as she realised it. Roxas blushed. She said it as though they were doing something on the bed.

"You looked uncomfortable on the bean bag. I thought you'd like to sleep on something softer,"

"Tha-Thanks. I guess I'm silly for still being afraid of lightning and thunder,"

"Nah. Everyone has phobia of something,"

Namine smiled and saw that Roxas looked sad and depressed. He smiled weakly and kissed her cheek. "Better get some sleep. Goodnight Namie," He then turned the other way. Namine watched him from the back of his head and her heart tightened. She felt guilty and she hated that feeling. "Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry,"

Roxas turned back around and looked at her. "For what?"

"For making you mad. I didn't mean to. I would never cheat on you. You know that. Still, I shouldn't have kissed Seifer even if it was on the cheek. I'm really sorry. I-," but Roxas's lips cut her as he slowly gave her a kiss. It was a short one but Namine enjoyed it. He broke it and looked into her eyes. "Its okay Namine. I trust you. I love you enough to know that you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Right?"

"Of course. I would never want to hurt you. I love you so much,"

"I love you too. So lets just foret about it and continue with our lives. Okay?"

Namine nodded and leaned in closer to Roxas. Her face was buried in his chest and his chin was on her head. He put his arms around her as the lightning started fading away. Namine smiled. Roxas felt so warm. Very warm. She inhaled his scent and he somehow smelt like seasalt icecream. Namine giggled in her head. _He must have ate some when he came back. He can never live without those icecreams. _Roxas smiled as he felt Namine breathing on his chest.

Her hair smelled like orange and it was sweet. He loved her so much and could never stay mad at her for long. He was weak but love can make you like that. Roxas smiled, knowing he will have a pleasant dream with his girlfriend close to him like that. He smirked, thinking if he would have dirty dreams and to top it all of, Namine was too.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/

Zexion laid Phoebe down on her bed and stroked her hair. She looked cute when she was sleeping like that. He sat down beside her and tucked her in. He then smiled at her innocent face and her crazy personality that night. She even tried to make out with him but he would never take adantage over her. That would just be wrong. _We will kiss if she wants to. I want to more than anything but I have to make sure she's okay with it._ Zeion sighed and leaned coser to her.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Huh, Phoebe. If only you knew how much I loved you. More than anything ya know?" Phoebe snored softly as though as response to his confession. He laughed and got off the bed. He switched off the lights and looked at her one more time before closing the door. Phoebe opened one eye and sat up. _He loves me? That's so sweet but do I love him? Well, I have been thinking about him lately. Maybe I do. Maybe I've gotten over Riku. Maybe I love Zexion. Yeah, I do. I love Zexion._

Phoebe smiled to herself and laid down. She would wait till tomorrow to start her first move and then, maybe her love life would have a happy ending after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

Kairi opened the door to the dorm and helped Sora in. He was practically leaning on her and he wasn't light. She wobbled a bit but eventually got Sora on the couch. She turned on the lights and went to the bathroom. Sora was breathing heavily for some reason. Walking back took a lot of energy from him even with Kairi's help. He closed his eyes. For some reason, he liked the TLC that Kairi was giving him. It made him feel wanted. He laughed softly at what he thought and Kairi came out with a first aid kit.

"Hold still. This might sting a bit," said Kairi as she poured some medicine on a piece of cotton and she pressed it lightly on Sora's cut. Sora hissed in pain as she pressed it. "This won't take long. Just don't move okay?" said Kairi as she pressed on his other cuts. She went to his hands and took off his gloves. Under there were a few slashes so Kairi took the bandages. She wrapped it aound his hand and bit off where it stopped. Kairi then stood up. "Take off you're shirt,"

"Wha-what?"

"Take off you're shirt. Just leave you're singlet on. I know there are some more cuts up there. Hurry,"

Sora hesitated but took it off anyway. Kairi sat back down and tended his wounds near his muscles. "Ouch, can you be more gentle, redhead?"

"I'm trying but you're moving too much,"

"If you'd be more gentle, I won't move so much, would I?"

"Just shut up and let me do this properly,"

Kairi then took a pack of ice which she filled earlier and placed it on Sora's swollen eye. Sora winced as she gently pressed it and she took his hand and place it on the icepack. "Hold it. I'm going to find some ointment for that cut on you're lip," and with that, she went to the bathroom. Sora sighed. He must have looked weak to her that time. He didn't want to. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't. He felt useless for that. At least he tried but trying isn't good enough.

Kairi came back with a bottle and sat back down. Just as she did, the power went off. "Oh, just great," said Kairi sarcastically and went to find candles. As she did, she placed them around her and Sora so she would see where to treat him. She dabbed some of the ointment on some cotton and faced Sora. She went lightly at first and Sora stared in her blue eyes. She focused on his lip that she longed to kiss. _Wait! What? No, I don't want to kiss frogface here! That's gross! He's an idiot and will always be!_

Kairi couldn't really see where the cut was. The candles weren't much help. Kairi leaned in closer until their face were just inches away. She stroke Sora's lip with the cotton softly and gently as she could. He could feel her breath on his nose and it smelt fresh. Sora was close to her too that their noses could have touched. Just then, Kiki was playing with a fly and it flew over Kairi's head. Kiki purred and jumped on the couch and off Kairi's head, causing her head to lean forwards and ended up………

Kissing Sora. Their lips met and Kairi's eyes widened. His lips felt warm and soft and Sora was too stunned to do anything. Kairi quickly backed away and blushed. "I-I'm so-sorry. It wa-was an accident. I-," but she was cut off as Sora pinned her on the couch and looked at her with daring eyes. He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips softly on hers. Kairi melted into the kiss and kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and deepened it. Sora was taken aback but put his hands on her waist as they kissed each other deeply.

The kiss was passionate and sweet. It was like they wanted this all along but were to afraid to do so. Kairi's hands went up to Sora's hair as she played with it. Sora's hands were snaking around her hips and they totally pressed their lips together as though never wanting to back off. When the need for air bursted in them, Sora broke the kiss. Kairi's eyes went wide open and she glared at Sora. He had taken advantage over her. He kissed her! Kairi knew she kissed him back but still, he should not have kissed her when she was unprepared.

She slapped him on the cheek and pushed him off her. "H-How dare you k-kiss me! I ha-hate you mo-more now!" yelled Kairi as she ran to her room and slammed the door, locking it. Sora leaned back on the couch and sighed. "What the heck did I just do? Nice going Revene," and he slowly got up and blew the candles fire. He frowned as he made his way to his room. He had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.He touched his lips and smiled to himself. _Mental note to self, thank Kairi's cat for an unforgetful experience._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-

AAAHHH! Sora kissed Kairi! Finally! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon! Okay, now, review, review, REIVEW!!!!!! Please!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Oh and fantasy dreamer, thanks for being a fan of my story. Sorry I can't reply since you were anonymous! I'll update soon. Ok? Review now!!!!


	20. Bloopers and blabbers

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update! School's been a wreck and guess what? My exam's are over! Woohoo! So expect faster updates if you review! I also am having a 10 day holiday so it will be faster I hope. Okay, now, this chapter is a sneak preview of the next chapter so hope you like it! I would like to thank **Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Ellie0223, darkwing13, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, KHKairiNamineFanatic**,** Argus456, Regenade Of Illumination, babyangelwintergirl, InTheDarkWithRiku, XxMrs RadcliffexX, fantasy dreamer, **and finally **kingdomfantasyanime453.** You guys rock! Now, Sora! My precious torture toy! Do the disclaimer!

Sora: How come I always have to do it? Why don't you do it for a change!

Me: Cause I am in charge of the story and I command you to do the disclaimer!

Sora: That's what you think. –Takes out keyboard from his back-

Me: Nooooo!!! My keyboard! Where did you get it?

Sora: I stole it from you while you were sleeping!

Me: Noooo! My precious torture tool!

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: So, what do you want to do with the keyboard Sora?

Sora: I am going to have my revenge! Hahahahahaha! –Makes angelofsweetness go to a pool of lava-

Ellie0223: Noooo! Don't kill her! Who will continue the fic if she dies? We must know the ending!

Sora: Aww, man. Fine. –Makes angleofsweetness sit in a chair, tied up-

Me: Let me go and give me back my torture tool, I mean my keyboard!

Darkwing13: Fat chance! No way! Hey! I have an idea! How about we torture her in many different ways!

LiL aZn DrEaMeR: Great idea! Me first! –Makes angelofsweetness hit her face with her fist-

KHKairiNamineFanatic: Cool! My turn! –Makes angelofsweetness grabs many dishes and hits her head with them-

Argus456: Yayness! My turn! –Makes angelofsweetness rub her back with a cactus-

Regenade Of Illumination: Haha! My turn! –Runs over angelofsweetness with a bicycle-

Babyangelwintergirl: My turn! –Ties angleofsweetness to a pole and shows a video of her grandmother rubbing her feet-

InTheDarkWithRiku: All right. My turn! –Pours honey all over angelofsweetness and lets out a swarm of bees-

XxMrs RadcliffexX: Goodie. My turn. –Throws angelofsweetness in a pool filled with sharks and giant squids-

Fantasy dreamer: Yay! My turn. –Lays some tacks on the floor and throws angleofsweetness on them-

Kingdomfantasyanime453: Finally! My turn! –Hangs a piece of rotten meat on angelofsweetness and releases vicious maneating tigers and lions and bears-

Roxas: Umm….is she still alive?

Kairi: I don't know. Let me go check. –checks angelofsweentess-

Riku: Well?

Kairi: She's still alive. Barely. Hey, everybody, wanna go out to party?

Everybody: yeah, sure!

Me: Umm…uh….urgh..ow…ouch…um..

Namine: Oh yeah. The disclaimer. Angelofsweetness does not own anything related to KH except this fic and her other KH stuff.

Hayner: Okay, lets go party!

Everybody: Yeah! –Runs off, leaving angelofsweetness-

Me: Uhh…Am I in heaven yet?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 20: Bloopers and blabbers**

Morning came faster than a second. The sun rays shone through Kairi's curtains and lighting her face. She slowly opened her blue eyes and sat up from her bed. Her head was still racing with questions. She slowly lifted her trembling fingers and placed them on her pink lips. _We actually kissed...a real kiss. He's such a bastard. He shouldn't have kissed me. He didn't even ask my permisson. That jerk!_

Kairi then gasped. She suddenly remembered something._ Wait! I kissed him back didn't I? Oh no. Why did I do that? Why!_ She groaned and hit herself with her pillow. She stood up and drew back her curtains. "Another day of pure hell with fishbreath," said Kairi to herself.

"Miow," came a soft voice from behind her. Kairi turned around and saw Kiki. She pouted and went over to her. "This is all you're fault! If you hadn't jumped on my head, none of this would have happened!" scolded Kairi. Kiki made a face that made Kairi's heart soften. (A/N: Imagine Puss In Boots face in Shrek 2) Kairi then shook her head. "Don't you make that face with me! It'll never work! No way! Nu-uh!"

Kiki then jumped into Kairi's hands and snuggled in her arms. Kairi sighed and smiled. "I guess it wasn't you're fault. The kiss wasn't that bad but as punishment, I'm giving you liver for lunch!" Kiki growled and made a disgusted face and Kairi laughed at her cat's reaction. Kairi then got ready for school and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She decided to make pancakes and sat out the apparatus.

_Should I make some for him? Hmm...nah! Let him make his own pancakes._ She started preparing it and soon enough, her plate was filled with pancakes. She poured chocalate syrup on them and started eating. Half way through her pancakes, Sora came out, fully dressed and with a sleepy appearance. He yawned and looked over at Kairi who was glaring at him.

Sora sighed and sat down opposite from her. She was still glaring at him while eating. Sora looked around and couldn't find his breakfast. "Umm...where's my pancakes?"

"You have hands and feet. Go make them yourself, peabrain!"

"Hey, the least you could do for me is make me breakfast. I guess you were too scared you would break a nail or somthing right?"

"I'd rather break you're nose instead!"

"Too bad, Axel already did it for you,"

"Very funny. Why am I wasting my breath talking to a lousy good for nothing jerk like you!"

"Because you always waste you're time and end up in stupid situations like yesterday at Axel's party!"

Kairi slammed her fists on the table. "Its not like I wanted Axel to do that did I?"

"Who knows? You looked like you enjoyed yourself," SPLAT! Kairi threw her pancakes and it landed on Sora's face. "You wanted breakfast, well there you go. I hope you have a bad day and die frogface!" Sora wiped the chocalate syrup away and looked as Kairi left the dorm and slammed it shut. Sora hit his forhead. "Gee, nice way of apologising to her, Revene. I'm so stupid!" He sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At school, Kairi was walking down the hallways aimlessly. She was very angry that time and felt like punching something. Well, she had punched Arial earlier because she called Kairi a whore. The redhead smiled. That felt good. The bell than rang and Kairi ran towards her next class, literature. She went into the classroom and sat down beside Namine. "Hey Kai. Whats with you? You look upset,"

"Something spoilt my mood today. I'm having a very bad day,"

"Why? Something about Sora?"

"Don't even mention that bastards name! He is the cause that my life is a living hell!"

"Okay, calm down. Hopefully you seeing you're fav hot teacher will help," Kairi's eyes brightened. She forgot that her favourite teacher was teaching literature. "Good morning class," said Mr Turner as he came in. (A/N: Bet you guys forgot about him huh? He is back!) "Good morning Mr Turner," replied the class.

"I have a very important annoucement to make. Literature week starts next week and the school board wants the ninth graders to do a play. We have learned about the history of most of the disney legends and they want us to do one play of them. Anybody have any ideas?"

"Oooh! How about the one about the princess with the fairygodmother and the glass slipper? Its so sweet and romantic!" said Selphie.

"No, its too boring! I want action! Oh, how about the one with the pirates and the curse!" said Zexion.

"Eww, too scary. Oh, how about the one with the beautiful girl and the beast?" asked Olette.

"Too sappy. I want the one with the chinese girl who pretended to be a boy and saved China," said Michelle.

Everyone then started giving ideas and giving a headache to Mr Turner. He tried to calm them down but they just continued to bicker saying their ideas were the best. "Everyone! Listen up!" yelled Phoebe. Everyone turned silent to listen to the brunette. "How about if we combine all our ideas into one play? It would be cool and something unexpected," said Phoebe.

"Hey, thats a great idea," said Kairi. "We could make our own plot and use some ideas from the legends,"

"Yeah, okay, lets discuss the plot now," said Selphie and they began. Finally, the plot was created. "Okay, now we must have auditions for the characters. Who would like to audition for the king?" asked Mr Turner.

"How about Hayner?" asked Tidus. "He is the strict, bossy, stubborn one. In fact, King Maximillion is so Hayner," Hayner glared at Tidus and threw a pencil at him, making it bump off his head and on top of Tidus's desk. Tidus rubbed his forehead while Hayner grabbed his pencil back.

"How about it Hayner?" asked Mr Turner.

"I guess I could audition and see how it goes,"

"Great. Anyone else?" A few hands were raised and Mr Turner wrote their names down. "Okay, now for the queen? Anyone willing to audition for the role?"

"I'll audition," said Alice. "I was always known as a great queen,"

"Yeah, queen of annoynment," said Olette. The girls laughed while the bitches glared at them. "Hey Olette. Why don't you try? You have the motherly skills in you. How about it?" asked Selphie. Olette thought about it for awhile and Hayner was begging in his head for her to accept. He thought it would be a perfect chance to make up with her.

"No harm in auditioning. I'll do it,"

"Great," said Mr Turner and scribbled her name along with some other girls who were auditioning. "Okay now, who wants to be the oldest princess?" Arial stood up and smiled. "Everybody knows I was born to play that part. The character is so me," The other bitches agreed and Cliché practically puked at that comment. "Umm, we'll see at the auditions okay?" said Mr Turner.

"Oh, Mr Turner, write down Kairi's name too," said Namine.

"What? Why?" asked Kairi.

"Because you sure fit the role and you have experience in acting. You have been in many plays that mom's friends love to hold. You would fit this role perfectly,"

"Well Kairi? You seem to have the qualities and the looks," said Mr Turner. Kairi blushed at this while Phoebe glared slightly at her. Kairi thought about it for a while and nodded. "It'll be fun anyway!"

"Great, now for the middle princess, Suggestions?"

A few girls lifted up their hands and Mr Turner wrote them down and Zexion then lifted his hand to. "I'm sorry Zexion but this role is fit for a girl only," said Mr Turner and Zexion blushed of pure embarasment while the others continued laughing at him. "I don't want to audition sir. I would like to suggest someone. Phoebe,"

"Me?" asked Phoebe as she gave a confused look towards Zexion. "I don't know anything about being a princess,"

"Well, you could learn and the princess acts a bit like you so you should at least audition,"

"Yes, Phoebe. I have to agree with Mr Montez that you do have the personality and may I add, you're appearance is beautiful so it suits her," Phoebe blushed at what Mr Turner just said and Zexion was restraining his anger by breaking pencils. "Well, sign me up for the auditioning," replied Phoebe.

"Excellent, now for the youngest princess?"

"Oh, write my name Mr Turner! I always wanted to be a princess!" said Selphie.

"You act like one too Selph," said Tidus. Selphie stuck out her tounge at him and he just laughed. "Okay Selphie. You may audition. Now, for the young blacksmith's son?"

Riku looked in front to Sora and smirked. He knew Kairi was going to get the part and her character was supposed to be with the blacksmith's son. So….. Riku tapped Sora's shoulder and Sora turned around to him. "What?"

"Can you pass me a pencil? Zexion took mine and broke it," Sora turned back in front and grabbed his pencil. He passed it to Riku without turning around so his hand was technically up. "Ah, Sora, glad to know you'd audition. Thank you for supporting," said Mr Turner. Sora's eyes widened.

"Wha-what? Wait a sec. I don't want to audition,"

"But you raised your hand. I assumed you wanted to audition,"

"I was passing a pencil to Riku,"

"Pencil?" asked Riku. "What pencil? I didn't ask you for a pencil. Aww, come on Sora. If you want to audition, you don't have to be embarassed," Sora glared at him while Riku leaned back and smirked in triumph. "Very well Sora. You may audition for the part," said Mr Turner and wrote his name down.

"But I- Riku was- I don't- argh, forget it. I'll audition," said Sora in defeat. He turned and glared at Riku again, who was leaning on his chair and whistling while giving his trademark smirk. The cast list then went on and many students volunteered either on purpose or accidental. Mr Turner wrote every single name and finally, the list was done.

"Alright, we have a busy week to go to. Everyone who wanted to audition, please come to the auditorium so that we can start it and all,"

KKRRIINNGG!!! The bell rang and everyone got out of the class, happily discussing about the play. Kairi couldn't wait to audition and it would be nice if she got the part. Then she remembered that Sora was going to audition. _Oh man. Why does he have to go and ruin everything? I hate him! What if he gets the part? The oldest princess is supposed to be with the blacksmith's son! Urgh, he is such a bastard! I hate his fucking guts!_

Kairi groaned and made her way to her next class, hoping something would distract her from her thoughts of a teenage boy that she oh so wanted to kill and probably give him a knuckle sandwich or two.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**DAY ONE**

The next day came and Kairi was making her way towards the auditorium. She couldn't wait to try out her part for the princess. She reached the auditorium and noticed quite a lot of people were there. Kairi heaved a sigh and made her way in only finding herself falling and landing flat face on the ground. Kairi groaned in pain and she heard snickering at the back.

"Look, gals. Sodanomi's a klutz and she expects to be a princess in the play? How typical for a hoe like her," said Arial. Her other friends laughed behind her and Kairi got up while dusting her clothes. "That's strange Arial. The only hoe I see is you and may I add your lackeys too,"

"Pfft, you are so typical Sodanomi. You're just going to be embarassing yourself by auditioning and it'll only make you look even dorkier when I get the role,"

"What makes you so sure you'll get the part?"

"Puh-lease. I have acted in a real movie and have gotten two grammy awards for youngest actress there is. There is no way you'll beat me loser. So, give it up or prepare yourself for total humiliation,"

"Whatever. I don't know why I am even wasting my time with someone that wears cheap lip gloss," and with that, Kairi left, leaving Arial who was cursing and her possy. Kairi smirked to herself and sat beside Namine. "Hey, what did those bitches do to you?" asked the blonde girl.

"Nothing," answered Kairi. "I just gave them a piece of my mind,"

"Okay, so, ready to audition?"

"I guess. I'm so nervous Namie. Its really freaking me out,"

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. You're a great actress. In fact, your ambition is to be an actress so start small then you'll go big,"

"You're right. Thanks Namine,"

"You're welcome. Oh look. There's your darling teacher," and she pointed on the stage. Kairi gasped as she saw Mr Turner wearing a white shirt that was un buttoned at the top so it revealed a little bit of his chest. She sighed dreamily and Sora made gagging noises just to annoy her. Kairi gave him a glare and he just laughed along with Roxas and Riku.

"Okay, class. Welcome to the first auditions. Lets start, shall we. Now, people auditioning for the oldest princess. Please come on stage," said Mr Turner. Kairi took a deep breath and made her way towards the stage. "Break a leg redhead, literally," said Sora.

"More like I want to break your's,"

"Geez, that's nice queen bee. Real nice,"

Kairi rolled her eyes and did the middle finger to Sora before heading up on stage. There were a few girls there too so Kairi was a little nervous if she could get the part or not. "Okay, lets start with Ms Arial. The other ladies, please wait backstage and when I call your name, please come out and say your lines," said Mr Turner and the girls followed his instructions, leaving Arial alone on stage.

"Okay Arial. Go on and say your lines,"

"Okay. Ahem. Don't cry my sisters. We must be like brave ya know! We can't show our weakness to the pirates! They are like so ugly so they like don't deserve to get us. I mean, we are hot and we don't want their filthy hands on our sexy butts so like lets fight!"

Mr Turner stared at her confusingly and he checked the script. "Umm...Arial, that's not even close to what I wrote in the script,"

"I'm really sorry Mr Turner. You're hot and all but I feel like your writing is boring so I like made it cooler,"

"Yes Arial," said Fllay. "You rule!"

"What are you talking about cuz. She sucked!" said Riku.

"You don't know talent when you see it loser,"

Mr Turner rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'm sorry Arial but your talent is not what I'm really wanting in this play. I'm afraid you didn't get the part. Try again next time okay?" Arial huffed and crossed her arms. She then stormed offstage, making Cliché laugh and giggle at her reaction. "Okay, next is Kairi," Kairi's heart began racing fast as she stepped out to the centre of the stage. "Okay Ms Sodanomi. Show me what you can do," said Mr Turner and Kairi nodded. She then placed her hands to her chest and looked at the crowd.

"Don't cry my sisters. We must be strong and brave. We musn't show that we are just weak girls but are brave women to these pirates. They are merely ruthless bandits while we are princesses. We shouldn't be treated like dirt especially to the likes of them. We are beautiful, inside and out so we musn't let them lay one finger on us becuase we have pride and honor and if they touch us, they'll violate it. Come, let us show them the true power of the royal Maximillion princesses,"

Mr Turner gaped at her performance and Cliché were practically rooting for her. So were the boys except for Sora of course. He glanced up at Kairi and saw her blushing for the class really enjoyed her little speech. "Bravo Kairi. I couldn't have chosen a better person. We'll see how you do. Thank you," said Mr Turner.

"It was no biggie. I just tried my best,"

"Well, you are the best. We'll see if you have any competition,"

"Okay, thanks Mr Turner," Kairi then went offstage. Mr Turner smiled and checked his list again. "Okay, next is…..," The auditions for the oldest princess went on and Mr Turner checked off the last girls name. "Okay, that's it for Princess Serenity. Now for Princess Melody. Who's auditioning for her, please make your way towards the stage,"

A few girls went onstage, including Phoebe and they auditioned. When it was Phoebe's turn, she said her lines and twirled her sword. "Excellent Phoebe. You are the only one who can twirl it properly. I see some potential in you. You are amazing. You got the part," said Mr Turner. Phoebe blushed at his comment and smoke was practically coming out of Zexion's nose.

"Wait! I deserve the part Mr Turner! I am suitable for the princess! She's just a loser and a dork. How could you choose her out of me?" whined Cinderella.

"Don't be such a baby Cindy. You were too scared of holding the sword because you didn't want to break a nail,"

"Unlike you, I take care of my appearance and my nails were just manicured,"

"Urgh, whatever. You are to sissy to play Princess Melody who is tough and feminine at the same time so tough luck sunshine. Maybe next time," and with that, Phoebe brushed past her and Cinderella was fuming with anger. "Okay, okay, settle down, now, Okay, next up, the youngest princess?"

Selphie jumped out of her seat and made her way onstage. "Wait, no one else wants this part except Selphie?" asked Mr Turner as he looked around and saw no one but Selphie on the stage. Selphie smiled and started doing a small cheer. "Oh well, we already know you are hyper so you got the part Selphie," said Mr Turner. Selphie cheered and ran back to her seat.

"Now for the blacksmith's son. Go on stage now. Hurry up. Don't dilly dally,"

Sora remained at his seat reading a comic while the audition went on. Every boy kept messing up the scene or forgetting their lines until Mr Turner felt like giving up. Riku then noticed that Sora didn't go onstage. "Hey Sora. Why aren't you auditioning?"

"You know perfectly why I'm not. Its because it was your fault in the first place!"

"What? No it wasn't. You lifted up your hand in the first place,"

"That's because you asked for a god damn fucking pencil! God, you're such a liar," Riku smirked and Sora pouted as he continued reading his comic. Riku sighed and grabbed the comic book away and hid it away from the brown haired boy.

"Hey, I was reading that! Give it back Riku,"

"Not until you audition,"

"No way. Go on. Keep that book. I don't care,"

"You'd better go audition or I'll blurt out your dirty little secret to everyone,"

"No! You promised! Wait, how do I know you're just lying?" asked Sora. Riku grinned evilly at him and stood up. "Who wants to know! Sora takes a bath with a rub-," but he was cut off by Sora placing his hand on Riku's mouth. "Dude, I can't believe you were about to tell,"

"I told you I would. Now go audition or I'll really blurt it out!"

"You wouldn't dare,"

Riku gave him the look and Sora huffed in defeat. He stood up and made his way to the stage. Mr Turner looked up to Sora and he gulped. "I guess I'm auditioning, Mr Turner,"

"Glad you changed your mind. Now go on,"

Sora looked at the crowd and held the sword. "Eventhough I may be poor and a good for nothing brat, I know I'm not alone. I have a father, a loving sister, great friends, nice people but mostly of all, I have my beautiful princess to make me strong so nothing you say or do, can stop me from killing you Barbossa because as long as I have my loved ones, I'm unbeatable,"

Sora then did a few stunts on stage that his character had to do and everyone was amazed at his skills. Mr Turner smiled and wrote down some things on the cast list. Finally, Sora finished the audition. Mr Turner clapped for him and so did the rest, including Kairi for a reason. "Bravo Sora. That was magnificent. I knew you could do it. You got the part! Congratulations,"

Sora smiled weakly and sighed. _Just great. I suck at memorizing lines. Songs are easy but a whole script is pure torture for my brain. Riku will pay for this. I swear!_ He went offstage and the gang congratulated him, except kairi who rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. Sora chose to ignore her but couldn't help feeling a bit sad that she didn't care about him getting the role. Oh well, they were mortal enemies right?

"Okay now on with the…..," The auditions went on for the whole day. It was very tiring but they eventually got over it. "Well, I would just like to say, congratulations to whoever got the parts and whoever didn't, there's always next year and being at the props is actually very helpful so thank you all for supporting this play. Now, you may leave. Tomorrow, meet back here, same time, we need to rehearse and I want to introduce someone to you,"

Everyone looked at him confusingly and he laughed. "You'll see. Now, off you go," and with that, the class departed. "I wondered who Mr Turner meant?" asked Roxas to Sora. "Probably another crazy teacher that followed him on the caribbean journey or something. It is Will Turner after all," replied Sora. Roxas laughed and Sora smiled, thinking the play wouldn't be so bad as he thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**DAY TWO**

Kairi, Michelle, Namine and Selphie were making their way to the auditorium for practice when they saw Phoebe running up to them with a smile. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Didn't you know Kai? Zexion got the part of the knight's son," said Selphie.

"Uhuh. So?"

"God, Kairi, you're so dense. It means she gets to have a little lip lock moment with him,"

"Shut up," said Phoebe looking embarassed. "I do not like Zexion in that way,"

"Uhuh. Whatever you say Phoebs. Whatever you say," The girls then bursted into giggles, leaving an angry Phoebe scolding them. When they reached the auditorium, it was like it was transformed. The props were set up and the stage looked full of stuff. It was cool and beautiful at the same time. Kairi couldn't stop staring at the installment they had put. It was unbelievable.

The girls made their way to Mr Turner who was helping a student lift some boxes to a corner. "Oh, hi girls. You're just in time. Go get ready because today, we are rehearsing the ballroom part," The girls squealed while Kairi groaned. "Can't we do another scene Mr Turner? I don't want frogface to touch me or worse, dance with me,"

"I'm sorry Ms Sodanomi but I have to know if you can dance properly or not so then, I could teach you. Now, go get ready and wait for your partners,"

Kairi sighed and slowly walked backstage along with Michelle, Namine, Phoebe and Selphie. The others then arrived and they started getting ready. "Okay, now, girls, go to your partners and do as what we planned in the script," said Mr Turner. They nodded and went to their partners. Kairi and Sora were having a death glare competition. "Okay, boys, hold your partners waist with one arm," said Mr Turner.

Sora sighed and slowly snaked his hand around her slender waist and Kairi tingled at the feel of his touch there. "Okay, ladies, put one hand on your partners shoulder," Kairi rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder. Sora then turned nervous for some reason and he liked the warmth of the hand that Kairi was holding him with. "Good, now, hold your partners hand with your free hand and stretch it out and start dancing,"

Kairi continued glaring into Sora's eyes. _I hate this bastard. He kisses me two days ago and he acts like nothing happened. He could've apologised or something! God I hate his fucking guts!_ Sora too was giving dagger eyes to Kairi. _Geez, I don't get why she was so pissed about the kiss. Urgh, why did I kiss her in the first place? God, I'm stupid! It must have been the punch.It got spiked and I got drunk. Yeah, it was the punch, nothing more._

Sora then accidently stepped on Kairi's foot. "Ouch, that hurt fishbreath!"

"Guess your foot's too big, bigfoot,"

"The only person with big feet is you moron,"

Sora rolled his eyes and continued dancing with Kairi but it wasn't easy. Sora wasn't actually a genius in ballroom dancing. He kept on missing a few steps and nearly stepped on Kairi's foot again. Zexion and Phoebe were dancing together and so were Selphie and Tidus. Near them, were Michelle and Riku and Roxas and Namine. At least they could dance. Sora was kind of nervous now. He wasn't used to dancing and holding a girl that close.

Kairi noticed his uneasiness but decided to shrug it off. She didn't want to ruin the scene or anything. Suddenly, Sora accidently stepped on Kairi's long skirt and she tripped, causing Sora to fall and hit Tidus, who bumped Selphie and she bumped Roxas and Namine. Namine fell and toppled on Riku who pushed Michelle and she hit Zexion who lost his footing and fell, bringing Phoebe with him. They were stuck in a rather awkward position. Zexion looked up to Phoebe's blue eyes while Phoebe to Zexion's black ones.

Zexion blushed as to how close they were and Phoebe quickly stood up, face as red as a tomato. Zexion too followed her actions and he dusted her clothes. "CUT! That was lame!" said a voice from the auditorium entrance. Everyone averted their gaze towards the person and gasped. "Chleo, what are you doing here?" asked Riku.

"Mr Turner here asked me to help him direct the play since I have experiences and I have to say, you guys sure don't have experiences in dancing,"

"We were doing fine until Sora the clown here made us fall," said Kairi.

"Hey, don't blame me. Your gigantic feet wouldn't stop stepping on mine,"

"Don't you mean yours?"

"Enough, if you want this play to be a hit, you have to learn to cooperate. Now, shut up and listen to me. Got it!"

"Umm, Ms Allster. I don't think you have to be so tough on them," said Mr Turner.

"You be quiet and let someone with knowledge in this handle it," Mr Turner's face scrunched up and Chleo smirked. "Okay, lets take it from the top. I want more emotion when you're dancing! Kairi, smile and don't glare. You too Sora. Michelle, don't be shy and don't keep your face red. Riku, quit grinning. Just smile. Zexion, don't go into a daydream stance. Okay, start!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**DAY THREE**

"Okay Namine! Are you ready?" asked Chleo as she stood on the stage, going through the script. Namine shyly came out wearing a light blue dress like the one in medieval times. "Chleo, do I have to wear this?" asked Namine while trying to walk through the many layers of the dress. "Yes, Namine, for the fifteenth time. You have to wear the dress. It'll be better for the scene,"

"I hate you right now, you know that right?"

"Aww, I love you too Namie,"

Namine glared at Chleo and went to the centre of the stage. Roxas then came wearing a prince like uniform with a long cape and a romeo style hat. "Tell me something, does the outfit work with the hat or not?" asked Roxas and his eyes widened when he saw Namine. The dress really made her look beautiful. "Whoa, Namine…umm…you look beau-beautiful…No..mo-more than that," stammered Roxas.

"Thanks Roxas. You look, umm, nice too,"

Roxas smiled and went up to her. He gave her a quick kiss and examined her dress in a nearer view. "Okay, you two. You know the scene. Namine and you have a little talk and then Namine falls and you catch her. Got it Roxas?" asked Chleo. Roxas nodded and Namine blushed at the thought of her boyfriend catching her and saving her from danger.

"Okay, everyone! Take your places! Lights! Props! Action!" yelled Chleo and everyone got ready. Namine slowly came out from a balcony and she stood there, her hand on her chest. She gazed out to the view and smiled. "Lady Maria!" said a voice and Namine looked down to the voice. It was Roxas. "Lord Phillip, what brings you here on this beautiful night?"

"I came to see you my lady for I wanted to say a few words to you,"

"What is it that you wish to tell me my lord?"

Roxas knelt down on one knee and he took out a rose from his pocket. He held it towards Namine's direction and he smiled. "Your beauty shines more than a thousand suns, your voice is more beautiful than a million angels and your kindness can melt anyones heart faster than infinite ice under a desserts ray. My Lady Maria, you are the fairest woman I have ever seen,"

"Oh Lord Phillip, that is the sweetest thing any men has ever said to me. I am touched by your confession and it makes me smile to know you think of me in such a glorious manner,"

"Every word I spoke is true. What I am trying to say is I love you Lady Maria. I love every thing about you. I love how you show tender love to everyone and everything around you. I love the way you express yourself through your magnificent art. I love the way you treat the princesses in a motherly manner and I love the way your smile brightens everyone's day. I am madly in love with you my lady,"

Namine's expression turned into a shocked one. "My lord, is it true? Do you really love me?"

"Yes my lady. More than anything,"

"Oh Lord Phillip. My love for you burns more than a raging fire. It is deeper than the depths of the atlantica sea. It is higher than the seven heavens above. I love you too my lord. So very much,"

"Come to me Lady Maria. Let me show you how much I love you. Jump and I'll catch you! You trust me right?"

"Of course I do. More than anyone and more than you'll ever know!"

Roxas smiled and stood up. He let his arms wide open, as a sign to catch Namine. The blonde girl took a few steps back and then, she jumped. Roxas eyes gleamed with happiness as he saw his angel fall to him but then, his eyes widened in shock. Namine wasn't landing into his arms. Namine then fell ON TOP of Roxas, making him fall and she was on top of him.

"Cut! Roxas, are you okay?" asked Chleo as she made her way to the stage. Namine quickly got off Roxas and she knelt down beside her boyfriend. "Roxas, baby, are you alright? I am so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Geez Namine. You need to lose weight. You practically squished my life out of me!"

"Well, it was your fault! Who asked you to go too in front and make me fall on top of you. You're such a moron Roxas,"

"Hey, don't blame me. How was I supposed to know I was going to have 200 pounds fall on me!" Namine gave him a glare and balled her hand into a fist. She transferred all of her anger into it and gave Roxas one big punch! "That was for calling me fat and for blaming me! Humph!" pouted Namine and she left the stage in a rage. Roxas's head was spinning as images of Namine's face circled around him.

"Next time, make sure you don't call Namine fat because she sure as hell can punch," said Roxas and after that fainted. "Oh great. Can we get some ice here?" said Chleo.

"For Roxas?" asked Mr Turner.

"No, for me! I need some ice for my coffee. Its too hot. Hurry," said Chloe and she left the stage and a dizzy fainted Roxas there too.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**DAY FOUR**

Selphie was on stage, twirling around in her new dress that she bought yesterday. It was a long sleeveless dress and it stopped until her foot. "Selph, you're going to be running. Can you do it in a dress?" asked Chleo.

"Of course I can. Its no problem for me. Lets get to it!"

"Okay, Tidus! Come on! We have to rehearse now!"

"Okay," said Tidus as he came. "Whoa, Selph. Nice dress,"

"Thanks. I just bought it yesterday. You really like it?"

"I love it. It looks great on you," Selphie smiled at his compliment and blushed slightly. "Okay, now, you know what to do. Are you ready and please don't mess this up ok?" said Chleo. The two nodded and Chleo went offstage as the two got into their places. "Okay places everybody. Action in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Action!" said Chleo and the scene began.

"Princess Valerie! Follow me! I will lead you to safety!"

"Wait Tyler! I can't leave my sisters! They need me!"

"Your sisters are fine Princess! I promise you that! My friends are taking good care of them. You have to trust me!"

"I-I…I don't know what to think Tyler. I am so confused now,"

"Princess, I know this may be a hard time for you but now, all you can do is trust me. Please…," Selphie looked up to Tidus and saw his worried expression. She gave him a weak smile and held his hand. "Come. Lets go to a safer place, away from those awful pirates," said Selphie and was about to run away when she felt something tug her back and she couldn't stop the force.

RRRRIIIIPPPPP

Selphie toppled back a bit but managed to maintain her balance. "Phew, that was close," said Selphie and grinned. Tidus on the other hand was blushing and his eye twitched. "Urm, Selph, look at your dress," said Tidus. Selphie looked at him confusingly and turned her gaze down. Her emerald eyes widened and she totally blushed.

"AAAAHHHH!!!! What happened to my skirt?" she asked anggrily. Tidus gulped and looked down to his foot. There, was the remaining cloth of Selphie's dress. Tidus had stepped on it when she needed to run and the dress tore apart. Selphie was now wearing a skirt that stopped just a bit above her thighs so it showed her slender legs. Tidus absorbed the sight of that, his mouth wide open. Selphie blushed while trying to hide her legs but failing since it was to short.

The other boys were looking too. "Wow, I never noticed Selphie had nice legs," said Sora. Kairi's veins popped out and she knocked Sora's head with a nearby bat. Zexion too was staring and Phoebe smacked his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" asked Zexion blurly. Phoebe looked at him and pointed to Selphie and then she made a face that made Zexion had just now.

"What? Jealous that I was checking Selphie out?"

"No. I'm just pissed you are checking one of your friends like that,"

"What? I'm a guy! We have a right to look at girls, no matter who they are!"

"Whatever, its useless talking to a perverted guy like you," Zexion laughed. He could see a little jealousy sparking from her blue eyes and he smirked. Maybe she was falling for him but he didn't want to do anything because he needed more proof. Chleo went onstage and covered Selphie. "Okay, break it up people. Nothing to see here! Go on! Beat it! Are you alright Selphie?" asked Chleo.

"Yeah, just get me some pants or something. Everyone is staring at my panties here!" Chleo ushered for someone to bring something for Selphie to cover herself. A girl then came and handed Selphie a pair of jeans. Selphie grabbed it and ran backstage. Chleo shook her head. "I don't know why I even bothered to help with this sorry excuse for a play,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**DAY FIVE**

Kairi, Selphie and Phoebe were discussing their lines while the guys were practicing their sword skills for the big fight scene. Chleo then came and went onstage. "Okay people. This scene is important for this is the climax of the story so try not to mess up okay? Eventhough its just practice, it has to be perfect. So don't mess up!"

"Gee, you're so bossy," said Roxas.

"That's Chleo. She's like that when she's stressed. That and she drinks cups and cups of coffee," said Riku.

"That's not true. Yo, Leon! My coffee's finished! I need more! Hurry!" yelled Chleo. Leon then came with wires around his body. "I'm busy with the lights. Ask someone else to do it!"

"No! You promised to help me so help me get more coffee!"

"Urgh, fine! You big baby!" muttered Leon and left. He then came back with a cup of coffee and shoved it into Chleo's hands. "There! Now, if you'll excuse me, these lights need attending to," and with that, Leon hopped off. Chleo rolled her eyes and chugged down the drink. She wiped her mouth and went offstage. "Okay, places! And action!"

"WAIT! I want to see this scene!" said Mr Sparrow who just came. Chleo's eyes widened and she quickly smartened herself. "Mr Sparrow. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how my buddy Will's play is turning out. He asked me to come here and see how it is. Hope you're doing a good job of helping in directing this, lassie. Of course you are. You're a born leader!" Chleo blushed at his comment. "Ah, Jack, there you are. Glad you could make it. Sit down," said Mr Turner and he sat down along with Mr Sparrow. "Okay Chleo, lets see how the play is," said Mr Turner and Chloe nodded. "Action!"

Sora then ran to the stage with a sword and Zexion and Tidus behind him. "Barbossa! Come out now! Its no use hiding for we will find you!" yelled Sora. Mr Sparrow arched his eyebrow. _Barbossa? That's funny. His name is just like my arch enemy. Haha…Will Old chap. You're so creative._ Just then, Demyx came out in his Barbossa outfit and smirked at Sora. "Its no use lassie. In mere seconds, the princesses blood will be mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Demyx then went into an evil laughter scene.

Mr Sparrow's eye widened and he stood up from his seat. "Barbossa! What are you doing here? I thought I killed you back at the Caribbean! How is it that you are still alive? Tell me!"

"Jack," said Mr Turner. "Calm down. That's not Barbossa. That's-,"

"What are you talking about Will? That is Barbossa! The evil skeleton pirate that had a bad sense of laughing!"

Just then, Seifer came out with a gigantic sword. "Norrington? How dare you come here! You backstabber you! You stole Davey Jones heart from me! You shall pay!" yelled Mr Sparrow. Mr Turner tried calming him down but it was of no use. Then, Rai came wearing his outfit. "GASP! Bekett? You bastard you! I still remember what your evil plan was! You took Davey Jones heart! Curse you, you bugger you!" said Mr Sparrow accusingly.

Demyx, Seifer and Rai looked at Mr Sparrow confusingly. "Dude, what are you rambling on about?" asked Demyx. Mr Sparrow laughed and glared at him. "Don't act dumb Barbossa! I know what your plan is! The curse is still on you and you need Will's blood! I shall kill you before you can even touch him!" He then ran onstage and dashed towards Demyx. The blonde didn't even have a chance to block, he was jumped on by Mr Sparrow.

The captain then began beating Demyx up. "Jack! Let him go! That is not Barbossa!" yelled Mr Turner but Mr Sparrow ignored him. He kept on beating Demyx. Demyx of course fought back but he didn't hit too hard. He didn't want to get expelled. After Mr Sparrow was done with Demyx, he stood up and glared to Seifer and Rai. "Now, for you two! Prepare to die!" Seifer dodged his attack but Rai wasn't so lucky.

"Yo bro. That hurt me ya know? That ain't cool ya know,"

"Be quiet Bekett. You will suffer dearly for what you did,"

Mr Sparrow managed to get Seifer and Rai together and then, he began hitting them repeatedly. "Mr Turner! Stop him please!" begged Michelle. She couldn't stand seeing Demyx get hurt while Riku was so enjoying this. Mr Turner sighed and pulled Mr Sparrow off the boys. "Enough Jack! Listen to me! These are students! They're acting as Barbossa, Norrington and Bekett. If they were real, I would've beaten them right?"

"Oooh, opps, guess I didn't think about that. Sorry mates, no hard feelings," Demyx, Seifer and Rai glared at Mr Sparrow and the captain laughed nervously. "That is the last time I invite you to watch a scene with me! That's it! Get out!" yelled Mr Turner. Mr Sparrow dashed out in a flash and Mr Turner shook his head. "Please forgive my comrad. He has some issues with your characters,"

"Demyx, are you okay?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe. No worries,"

"I'm fine babe. No worries. Ooh, why I oughta, urgh," mumbled Riku in a mocking voice. Just then, Ms Swann came into the auditorium. "Hey Will," greeted the blonde woman. "Hello Elizabeth. What brings you here?" asked Mr Turner.

"I dropped by to give you your lunch. What are you doi- OH MY GOD! Barbossa! What are you doing here? I thought Jack and Will terminated you?"

Demyx rolled his eyes while Mr Turner rubbed his temples. Seifer then stood up and dusted his clothes and so did Rai. Miss Swann gasped. "Norrington? You are still alive? How dare you betray us! And you Bekett? You are a slimy bastard! You shouldn't deserve to live!"

"What is it with you people and calling me this Barbossa guy?" asked Demyx anggrily.

"Because you are Barbossa. Now, prepare to die!" yelled Elizabeth and charged towards Demyx with a stick.

"Here we go again,"said Mr Turner as he tried to stop Miss Swann. "This is the last time I bring any of my friends to watch a scene with pirates,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**DAY SIX**

Kairi was rehearsing her lines at the auditorium. She was looking through the script, touched by the plot. Her character was really special and she liked her. Still, she couldn't accept the fact that Sora was the one who is acting as the boy that her character has to like. Kairi rolled her eyes and she kept on browsing through the script. Suddenly, her eyes fell onto something that made her heart stop beating.

"WHAT THE HECK!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS IN THE SCRIPT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Whats all the commotion about?" asked Chleo.

"You never told me I was supposed to do this with him,"

"Him?"

"Fishbreath, baboon head, monkey face, shitbrain, moron, idiot, king of all dorkness, devil of all devils!"

"Huh? You're going to have to make it clearer Kai,"

"I'm talking about Sora! You never told me that Princess Serenity is supposed to do this with Chris a.k.a Sora!"

"Oh, that," said Chleo and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you see. The princess is supposed to be with Chris so yeah. You know what I mean right,"

"No I don't know what you mean! I don't care! Take out that scene or I'll quit!"

"You can't quit! The play is in like two days! Come on Kairi. Its not a big deal. Please….,"

Kairi sat down and pouted. She thought about it for awhile and read the scene again. She made a disgusted face and sighed. "Fine! If its for the play, I'll do it. You owe me Chleo,"

"Yes! Thanks Kai! You rule!" said Chleo and pulled Kairi into a bone crushing hug. Kairi's face turned green and Chleo quickly let go of her and ran back to help out Leon with the lights. Kairi sighed and made her way backstage to rehearse more. Meanwhile, Michelle was on stage, reading the script when Chleo came up to her.

"Ready Mitch?"

"Yeah, I'm ready,"

"Cool, now where is that idiotic brother of mine?"

"I'm right behind you sis," said Riku and smirked at the girls. "And I am not idiotic. You are," Chleo gave him a quick kick in the head and went offstage. Riku's head now had a blob coming out of it and he was cursing under his breath. "Okay, we're on with the scene in 5,4,3,2,1, ACTION!" yelled Chleo.Michelle ran towards Riku who ran to her too. They looked at each other in the eyes and Riku held Michelle's hand.

"Charlotte! You have to get off this ship now! The pirates are coming! Go and bring the princesses to safety!" said Riku.

"But Prince Johanson, I can't leave. I can't leave my brother here, Its too dangerous!"

"Chris will be fine! I promise you that,"

"I-I…I don't know. He's my brother. It'll be awful if I left him here,"

"Charlotte, look at me," said Riku and held up Michelle's chin. "Chris is a grown teen. He knows what to do. Eventhough I have just met him, he's a fine young lad. He's strong and brave, just like his sister. Trust me. If anything goes wrong with him, I'll be there. But I need you to trust in me. Can you?" Michelle lowers her head and then looks back at Riku. She smiles and nods.

"Okay, I trust you. Thank you Johandsome,"

Riku looked at her confusingly. Michelle gasped and covered her mouth. "Cut! Cut! Cut! That's not in the script. Was it in the script? Wait, I'd like that in the script. In fact, it should be in the script. Yeah, I'll put it in the script!" said Chleo and ran off to find a pen. Michelle was blushing big time and Riku was gleefully smirking to himself.

_Finally, something happens between those two. I guess the Sanchez family is cursed to mix up peoples names._ Thought Phoebe as she glanced at Zexion and giggled to herself. Demyx who was having a drink, spitted it out and it splashed all over Axel. Demyx glared at Riku and crunched up his tin can and threw it to Riku's head but it missed and hit Roxas.

"All right, who threw that?" yelled the blonde boy and Namine laughed.

"Okay, people. Lets get it together. The play is coming so no fooling around. Lets redo. Oh and Michelle, its Johanson, not Johandsome. Ok?" said Chleo. Michelle nodded and blushed and they continued rehearsing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**DAY SEVEN**

"Okay, it's the last day people. Lets try to get this right. Now, Zexion, Phoebe, this is a big moment for you two. So, don't mess up okay?" said Chleo with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, yes, don't worry. We won't," said Phoebe.

"Okay, cool. Now, go on to the balcony so we can start,"

Phoebe and Zexion nodded and m,ade their way to the balcony. There, they went to the end and Chleo took her place. "Okay, ready? We begin in 5,4,3,2,1 ACTION!"

"And that is the tale of my horrid past, Nathan. I feel guilty for that. The burden of it weighs upon my shoulder and I can't take it anymore. I can't go through this alone,"

"You don't have to," said Zexion and smiles at Phoebe. "I'm here for you. Let me go through this with you,"

"Oh Nathan. You're so sweet and umm…you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen,"

"You too. In fact, you are the most beautiful and talented girl I have ever met," Phoebe blushed and looked back up to the sky. Zexion turned the other way and smiled nervously. "Ahem, Melody, c-can I, umm, k-kiss y-you?" Phoebe looked at him confusingly and grinned. She nodded and faced the silver haired boy. Zexion smirked and went nearer to Phoebe. _Who cares if I'm getting my first kiss during a play. I'm still getting it!_

Just when their lips were about to meet, Selphie barged in. Phoebe backed away and Zexion cursed under his breath. "Selphie! What are you doing here?" asked Phoebe anggrily.

"Umm, isn't this supposed to be my scene with Tidus?"

"No, that's on the other balcony you idiot,"

"Oh, oppsie, sorry,"

Selphie then ran off, Phoebe rolled her eyes and Zexion bang his head against the railing of the balcony. Phoebe patted his back in pity and he just kept on hurting himself in hope of getting a concussion.

**RE-DO!**

"Ahem, Melody, c-can I, umm, k-kiss y-you?" asked Zexion as they repeated the scene. Phoebe smiled and leaned in closer to the silver haired boy. Their lips were about to meet, Zexion's heart was beating so fast. Kairi on the other hand was super bored. She was playing around with her soccer ball as their first match was in a month and she needed to practice.

She played around with it for awhile and decided to try her new move. She bounced it on her head and then on her knee and finally, she kicked it with all her might until it flew around the auditorium, banged some lights, hit some props and finally, it hit Zexion's head.

"Ouch, alright, who kicked this?" asked Zexion while holding the ball.

"Uh-oh. Umm, it was, umm, it was Sora!" yelled Kairi.

"What? I had nothing to do with this! It was Ms David Beckham here!"

"Don't try to act innocent frogface. It was so your fault,"

"No it wasn't. I could have done better than that. It was your fault!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Who cares!" yelled Zexion and threw the ball to the wall and it ricocheted back to his face. He went into a dizzy trance and then, fainted. Phoebe gasped and went to help wake Zexion up. It was no use, he was knocked out. "Okay people. Take 5. Phoebe, help me take Zexion to see a nurse or something. Boy, that swollen eye looks bad," said Chleo and they took Zexion down.

**RE-DO!**

"Ahem, Melody, c-can I, umm, k-kiss y-you?" asked a bruised up Zexion. He ignored the sting of his eye as he tried to look at Phoebe. She nodded and they leaned in for their kiss. It was all silence. Everyone were watching the duesome about to shear their first kiss together. UHUH, THIS MY SHIT, ALL THE GIRLS STOMP YOUR FEET LIKE THIS! FEW TIMES I'VE BEEN ROUND THAT TRACK SO ITS NOT JUST GONNA HAPPEN LIKE THAT, CAUSE I AIN'T NO HOLLABACK GIRL, I AIN'T NO HOLLABACK GIRL.

"What the heck? Is there supposed to be music here?" asked Phoebe.

"Something in me tells me its not," replied Zexion.

"Oh, sorry. Its my phone!" yelled Michelle. "Hello? Oh hi Aeris. What? Are you fucking serious? Get out! The new Simple Plan CD is out? Fuck. I can't go now. I have to rehearse for the play remember? What? You're at the mall with Yuffie now? No! I want to buy the CD myself. No need to waste your time. Oh my god. Tell me all about how you saw the CD because it wasn't supposed to be released until next week!"

"Michelle! Its practice time! Not chit-chat time!" yelled Phoebe.

"Hold your horses Phoebs. I have to go Aeris. I'll see you later and then you can tell me all about it. Ok bye! Geez, I'm done. Relax Phoebe. I know you want to kiss him, but spare me 5 minutes will ya?"

"Its not that Mitch. I just want to get this scene right," said Phoebe while blushing.

"Yeah right. Okay, sorry. Continue with the scene,"

"Urgh, this is going to take forever," said Chleo as they began the scene again.

**RE-DO!**

"Ahem, Melody, c-can I, umm, k-kiss y-you?" asked a very irritated Zexion. _God, I'm begging you. No more interuptions, please! _Phoebe nodded and they leaned in for their kiss. It was going to work! Their lips were just inches apart. It was romantic since the spotlight was on them and there were no other lights on. Zexion smiled in his head. _This is it. I'm going to kiss the girl I love. Oh joy. And no interuptions in sight. Thank you god! I-_

The lights then went off. It turned pitch black. All was quiet. "Oh great! Just fucking great! Thanks a lot god! Thanks a lot!" yelled Zexion to himself out loud. Phoebe shook her head. Was this scene ever going to get right? "Okay, what happened?" asked Chleo out loud. The lights then turned back on and all of them looked towards the lights control room. There was Riku behind the switches.

"Sorry folks. I turned off the wrong lights. I guess I pressed the wrong buttons. Won't happen again,"

"Urgh, I am going to kill you Riku!" yelled Zexion.

"Sorry dude. It was an accident,"

"Yeah well your death won't be an accident. Come here you,"

Zexion then began chasing Riku and Riku quickly sprinted off with the angry boy behind him, chasing like a tiger. Zexion managed to catch Riku and he started beating the shit out of him. Not that hard of course. But it still hurt. "Okay! Times up! Everyone, get a goodnights sleep. Tomorrow's a big day," said Chleo.

"But what about my scene?" asked Zexion as he stood up and let go of Riku's shirt. Riku's face was bruised up and swollen and some cuts were seen. "Its okay, Zex. You get to kiss her in the real play. Now, everyone, go on and get out of here," said Chleo and the students departed.

_Urgh, I could've had my first kiss with Phoebe today! Why was I so unlucky? Is it a sign? Oh god! Why me? Why me? _Zexion sighed and slowly slumped his way to the door and left with a broken heart but his heart began to beat again as he remembered he was still going to get his liplock moment with Phoebe the next day and he won't let anyone ruin it. Anyone at all….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night, Kairi couldn't sleep. Her eyes just wouldn't shut and sleep wouldn't engulf her. She laid wide awake on her bed as she touched her lips. It had been a week since the kiss with Sora but the feel of it was still fresh in her mind. _Why do I still remember it? His lips feel like they're still kissing me. Why? Why do I still remember? _

Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She sat up from her bed and threw off the covers. She turned on her lights and went out of her room. She went to the door and opened it. She gasped in shock as she saw Sora standing out of the door, hand up as though he was about to knock. "You scared me pigbrain. Don't ever do that,"

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Just wanted to see if you wanted some hot coco I made,"

"Oh, umm, yeah, I guess its okay,"

Sora nodded and went back to the kitchen with Kairi following. She sat at the dining table and Sora walked there too, holding two mugs of hot delicious coco. He handed Kairi her mug and sat opposite of him. Kairi held her mug quietly and lowered her head, not standing to look at Sora for some reason. She felt like killing him if she stared into his beautiful ocean eyes and she felt like she could melt if she saw his cute smile.

_Wait! What did I just think? Urgh, bad Kairi. Bad! _Sora on the other hand was slowly sipping his coco, lost in his own world. He actually invited Kairi to drink coco with him so he could apologise. Somehow, he lost his courage when she is near him. He hated that. He needed his courage if he was going to apologise to the girl he hates his whole life. Well, maybe not his whole life.

Kairi gathered up her strength and stared at Sora. He looked perfectly calm, drinking his coco. As though nothing had happened between them. This made Kairi mad. Her rage began rising and she slammed her mug on the table hard. Sora stared at her with confusion as fire began forming in her blue eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you just sit there as though nothing happened? I mean I know you're an idiot but I didn't think you would be that stupid!"

"What are you talking about bossy boots? Nothing happened between us,"

"Then you are an idiot. Don't you remember what you did to me last week? Huh?"

"What? What did I do?"

"You…y-you…you placed your disgusting lips on mine!"

"Oh, right, the kiss," said Sora and sipped his coco again. "Yeah, what about it?"

Kairi stared at him confusingly. "What do you mean what about it? Why did you kiss me? What? Am I some slut that you can kiss whenever you like! Huh? Is it?"

"Of course not! I was just drunk, that's all! Its not like I wanted to kiss you! I was confused!"

"Oh right, like I'd believe you!"

"You know what, you're so selfish! You didn't even think about how I felt about that kiss did you? It always about you! You didn't even take one second to find out about my feelings, how I felt about that incident,"

"Oh yeah. And how did you feel? I bet you hated it, I bet you felt like you could throw up kissing a girl like me right?"

"No Kairi! I liked it! God damn it, I liked it a lot!" yelled Sora. Kairi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. Sora clenched his mug tighter and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just confessed to Kairi. In fact, he himself was just as shocked as her.

"Wha-what did you say?" asked Kairi, her voice croaking.

"I-I liked it. I liked the warmth of our body as we got close. I liked the feel of your skin as you put your arms around my neck. I liked the way you played with my hair as we shared the kiss. Most of all, I liked the feel of your lips on mine,"

Kairi was speechless. Her sworn enemy had just said that he liked the kiss they shared. Her heart fell as he looked at the sincerity he had in his eyes and she could tell he wasn't lying one bit. Sora let go of his mug and looked at her with sad eyes.

"What happened to us Kai? It was like just yesterday we were best friends, now, we hate each other. Why did it have to be like this Kairi. Why?"

"I-I…I don't know Sora. I guess when I came back from that summer camp, everything changed. You stopped talking to me and started insulting me. I guess you could say that your friends were a great help with you in that one. People change Sora. Its how god planned this for us,"

Sora lowered his head and held back the tears that were starting to fight to fall. He then looked up at Kairi and saw tears were already flowing from her eyes. He felt guilty. He was the reason their friendship broke. He was the reason Kairi and him were fighting now. He was why they weren't friends anymore. It was because of him and he felt guilty now. No. Worse than guilty.

"I-I…I'm sorry Kairi. I- di-didn't mean to ruin our friendship. I was stu-stupid for letting it go. C-Can you forgive me?" Kairi looked at him and she saw a tear roll down his cheek. She thought about all the things he had done from the past. All the misery he caused her. All the sorrow she felt. The loneliness when he left her. She couldn't forgive him for all the pain she experienced from him.

"N-No. I'm sorry Sora but you hurt me too much. There is no way I can forgive you,"

Kairi then stood up. She put her mug into the sink and made her way towards her room. Sora just sat there, emotionless. He understood why Kairi couldn't forgive him. He had change. He deserved to be unforgiven. Kairi was about to step into her room when she smiled. She turned back to Sora.

"Oh and Sora,"

Sora turned to look at her. "Y-Yeah?" Kairi smiled and winked at him.

"I liked the kiss too,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, there you go. This chapter is a sneak preview of the next chap which is the play. What is Kairi's special scene with Sora? What is the deal with Barbossa and the others? What is Selphie running away from? Princesses? What is Kairi and Sora's past childhood friendship? How did they start fighting? Review to get the next chapter and I'll post it ASAP! All you have to do is review, reivew, REVIEW!!!!!! P.S: Also, check out my latest fic, Looking Through Your Eyes. Its quite sweet. Ciaoz!


	21. Past remains forever

A/N: Hey everybody! I am so happy! I got 17 reviews for my latest chap! Oh my god !You guys rock! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy. I reached over 150 reviews! You guys are the best! Woot. Thanks to **Flame Zero, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, kingdomfantasyanime453, XxMrs RadcliffexX, KHKairiNamineFanatic, Regenade Of Illumination, kairi-i-love-sora, imjackie, InTheDarkWithRiku, babyangelwintergirl, Liv, Argus456, darkwing13, fantasy dreamer, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, KHfanatic **and **nethernity. **These are my lovely reviewers. Love ya'll! Muax!

Okay, enough happiness. Now, in my last chapter, I said it was a sneak preview of the play right? Well, there were some problems with it. I tried uploading the document but there were some problems. When I went to edit the chap, the play part went missing. I don't know what happened. I am so sorry! So, here's what I'm going to do. Any of you that wants to read the play part, review and I'll give it to you! No PM! Must review! Thanks! If you want it, get ready for major Sora Kairi fluff there because it is filled with it! So, if you like those stuff, review to get them! If you don't want, don't worry. The play doesn't have anything to do with the plot so enjoy this fluffy chapter. I warn you, you are missing major fluffiness so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

Kairi: How can you be so hyper after what we did to you in the last chapter?

Me: I ate Snickers Bar and became healthy! Woohoo!

Roxas: Typical ole Lily. Always so hyper…

Me: Oh yeah, you reminded me. I still have to torture Sora but I'll let my lovely reviewers do it!

Reviewers: YAY! WE GET TO TORTURE SORA-KUN!!

Sora: Uh-oh. O.O Major trouble! RUN!

Me: Oh no you don't. –forces Sora to freeze and wait for his upcoming doom-

Sora: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me: Okay, I'll follow by order of the people who reviewed the latest chap. Start!

Flame Zero: -pushes Sora into a pool filled with man-eating sharks, mutant crabs and mutant octupus-

Sora: I HATE SEAFOOD! NOOOO!!!

LiL aZn DrEaMeR: -fishes Sora out and ties him to a chair. Then, turns on TV and out comes Bananas In Pajamas and lets Sora watch 5 hours of the Bananas In Pajamas Marathon-

Sora: I hate this show! Whoever thought of dancing bananas! Let me out fo here! Please!

Kingdomfantasyanime453: -lets Sora go and pushes him into a pool of chemical X-

Sora: That wans't so bad. It felt warm!

Roxas: Dude! You have tentacles all over your body! And you have ten eyes!

Sora: Nooooo!! I'm a mutant! This will make me lose my fangirls to Riku! Noooooo!

XxMrs RadcliffexX: -Turns Sora back to normal then pushes him into a volcano-

Sora: Aaaahhhh! It burns!

Riku: Well, that's one way to take a sauna bath.

KHKairiNamineFanatic: -dries Sora up and pushes him into a chamber without oxygen-

Sora: Can't…..gasp….can't…..breathe…..

Selphie: Duh! That's why its called chamber without oxygen. Silly Sora.

Regenade Of Illumination: -brings Sora out and gives him air before tying him up on a table and throws knives at him blindfolded.

Sora: Ow! That was my leg damn it!

Michelle: Oooh. Extra ten points for hitting the leg!

Kairi-i-love-sora: -brings Sora to disneyland and ties him to the ride, It's a small World' and makes him ride it over and voer again.

Sora: Urgh! Don't they ever shut up!

Hayner: Nope, they just go on and on and on and on and on and on

Sora: I GET THE PICTURE HAYNER!!!

Imjackie: -ties a rope around Sora's neck and ties the other end to an F1 car as it speeds off-

Sora: Aaahh! The road! Its grazing my skin!

Olette: Its okay. You can cover it up using my moisturizer that smells like shit!

InTheDarkWithRiku: -stiffs Sora with chillidogs and makes him ride the most dizizest rides ever until he barfs and pays for the damage-

Sora: Darn! And I was saving my money to buy those latest sneakers.

Babyangelwintergirl: -sends Sora to a home for old people and makes him watch chess there-

Sora: This is so boring! I'd rather watch Xemnas wash his hair or something.

Liv: -takes Sora and places him on the ground and a marathon of bucycles run over him-

Sora: I just had 3000 bicycles run over me and I'm stil alive. Magic…

Zexion: Noo. Its called the magic of fanfiction….

Argus456: -stuffs lima beans to Sora and makes him eat spirolyna-

Sora: YUCK! HEALTHY FOOD! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Darkwing13: -Ties Sora to a net and starts a tennis machine that shoots tennis balls to him.

Sora: I think my heart stop beating and I'm in heaven.

Phoebe: No you're not.

Sora: You're right. If I were in heaven, there would be cheese everywhere…aah….cheese….

Fantasy dreamer: -places Sora in a rugby game and he gets the ball and players topple over him-

Sora: Score for me! I scored and broke a rib! Yay!

Tidus: You're weird o.O

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: -places a radio in front of Sora and starts playing opera music-

Sora: AAAH! MY DELICATE EARS! STOP!

KHfanatic: -places meat all around Sora and sets free thousands of rapid dogs-

Sora: Umm..nice doggies? Aaah! Hey, give me back my arm!

Nethernity: -takes Sora and ties him to a rocket and aims for the sun-

Sora: Well, I always wanted a suntan. Here goes nothing! AAAAAHHHHH!!!

Me: Oh well, those are the ways to torture Sora. Next time, maybe we'll see more? Who knows? Hehe. Oh yeah. I would like to thank KHKairiNamineFanatic for the lovely torutre ideas. If you want to suggest any, review or PM me ok? Cool. Now on with the chapter! Enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 21: Past remains forever**

Kairi inserted her dorm key in the keyhole and opened the door to her 'home'. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to her room. Today had been an awfully tiring day. The play was a hit and everybody loved it especially the school board. She smiled remembering the claps and cheers that came from the crowd. It was phenomenal.

Kairi flipped her red hair and closed her bedroom door, switching on the lights afterwards. She heaved a sigh and flopped on her bed while snuggling into her soft comfy pillows. Her mind then played back her romantic moments with Sora during the play. Her fingers slowly brushed her pink lips as her eyes blinked slowly. _Can I say he's taking advantage over me because he kissed me? No. I can't because he was doing what the script told him to do. Still, what I told him last night, did it give him an idea that I like him or something?_

Kairi shook her head and sighed. She then remembered Sora's words that fateful night. _I-I…I'm sorry Kairi. I- di-didn't mean to ruin our friendship. I was stu-stupid for letting it go. C-Can you forgive me?_ His words echoed inside her head and it got more and more annoying to Kairi. _Should I forgive him? I mean, we were kids when he played all those pranks on me. Its not like we were mature or anything. Besides, what he did wasn't that bad. Right? _

Kairi sat up from her bed and she quickly changed into her pajamas. She then went to her drawers as she rummaged through the essentials and stationery that it contained. "Aha! Found you!" said Kairi as she took out an old video and a photo album along. She smiled to herself and exited her room. Kneeling in front of the TV, Kairi popped the video into the player and sat back down on the sofa. Her finger pressed the play button on the remote and the screen began showing images.

Kairi's eyes watched as the images brought sweet memories to her. There were scenes with her and Sora having fun like any best friends could. Sora, splashing water at her, Sora feeding her, Sora getting a noogie by her, Sora, Sora, Sora…. Tears started to build up in Kairi's eyes but she quickly wiped them away. Her heart then pruned up when the video showed Sora kissing her on her cheek. She remembered that day very well….

_It was Kairi and Namine's 5th birthday. Kairi was at her table, stuffing herself with cake while Namine was playing near the sprinklers, purposely getting herself wet so she could make Mrs Sodanomi angry and chase her. While Kairi was happily devouring the cake, a hand tapped her shoulder and she turned her head and smiled. "Hello Sora. Want to eat cake with me?"_

"_No thanks. I already ate. When are you going to open your presents?"_

"_Later maybe. I have to open it with Namine. Why?"_

"_Oh, its nothing. I bet you're wondering why I didn't give you a present this year right?"_

_Kairi wiped her mouth and nodded slowly. She didn't need a present from Sora but it was tradition that they would exchange gifts on their birthdays no matter what. It was rule no.54 in the Big Book Of Best Friends Forever that she and Sora had made up. Kairi was dissapointed that Sora didn't give her anything but she tried to no show it to the brunette boy. Apparently, she failed. Miserably._

"_A little. It doesn't matter. You should be scared because you broke one of the rules in the Big Book Of Best Friends Forever and now the friendship police is going to come and bring you to jail!"_

"_I'm not scared of them. I can just kill them with my laser vision,"_

"_You have laser vision? Cool!" said Kairi with wide intrest._

"_Yup," said Sora while grinning. "I learned it from Buzz Lightyear when I joined forces with him to defeat the evil Zurg!"_

"_Eek!" squealed Kairi. "I'm scared of him," Sora smiled and put an arm around her shoulders."Don't worry Kai. I'll protect you. No matter what," Kairi looked at him with hopeful eyes and held out her pinky finger. "Promise?" _

"_Promise," replied Sora and joined his finger with Kairi's. Kairi then put her hands behind her back and eyed Sora. "Soooo, why didn't you give me a present this year?" asked the girl with intrest. Sora blushed and played with his hair in nervousness._

"_Well, umm, I want to give you something else this year,"_

"_Really? What is it?"_

"_Its, umm, its…hehe…it's a little embarassing,"_

"_Aww, come on. It can't be that bad. I'm sure I'll love it no matter what,"_

"_Okay, on one condition. Close your eyes,"_

"_What?" asked Kairi while arching her eyebrows in confusion. "Just do it," replied Sora with a blush and a small smile. Kairi sighed and slowly closed her eyelids. She wondered why Sora was being so nervous but she soon found out when something soft pressed against her cheek. It was warm and it felt a little bit moist but still, a fuzzy feeling rose in her body and her stomach had butterflies in it._

_She opened her eyes and her guess was right. Sora had kissed her on her cheek for when her vision was clear, Sora's lips were still on her cheek and she was blushing like hell when he pulled away. Sora grinned at her and Kairi placed her hand on her cheek. Kairi was worried at his reaction. Was he going to regret what he had done? Was their friendship over? Kairi's question was answered with Sora's simple yet reassuring answer._

"_Happy Birthday Kairi. Hope you liked your present from your best friend, Sora!"_

A tear trailed down the redhead's cheek as she quickly brushed it away but she was just wasting her time for slowly, more tears fell and she totally broke down. She had such a great bond with Sora that time. What went wrong? What did they do wrong? What ruined it all? Why were they enemies. Kairi's expression then turned to anger. She knew exactly what happened. How could she forget….

_Kairi was shaking in her chair, playing with the bracelet that Sora gave her before she left for summer camp. She couldn't wait to see him again. Being in camp for over 2 months sure have passed by slowly. Everyday, Kairi would daydream of her and Sora and she would miss her best friend dearly. But now, she did not need to fantasize or wish for in a matter of minutes, she would see the spiky haired boy soon._

"_Kairi, relax. You're really excited to see him huh?" asked Namine._

"_Of course Namie. He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I be happy or excited to see him?"_

"_Yeah, I know how you feel. I can't wait to see Roxas either. We have a lot to talk about,"_

"_Same here. Bus driver sir, please drive faster!" yelled Kairi and the busdriver turned around and winked at the little girl. He increased his speed and within minutes, they reached the bus stop where their friends and family were waiting for them. Kairi quickly sprinted down the steps and exited the bus in a heartbeat. Her blue eyes scanned the area, hoping to see a strand of spiky chocolate hair but it was nowhere to be seen._

_Kairi got worried. What if he was sick? Or injured? Or what if he was with another girl? Nah. She couldn't think that. Sora would never abandon her. He promised to wait for her. She decided to push Sora for awhile and reunite with her family first. She ran to her parents and embraced them. She was quite surprised they were here for they would have been on an outing or something._

"_We missed you girls a lot," said Mrs Sodanomi._

"_We missed you guys too. Camp was fun but I want to stay here next summer," Mr Sodanomi laughed and he hugged them again. Namine rode behind her father's back while Mrs Sodanomi held Kairi's hand. "Mummy, have you seen Sora? He promised to be here,"_

"_Oh, umm, I'm sure he had something to do. How about you go visit him later? He is our neighbour so you have no worry okay?"_

_Kairi pondered and smiled. She nodded and couldn't wait to see him. When they reached home, Kairi changed her clothes into a nice pink dress that her mother had just bought and Kairi spent hours tying up a ribbon in her hair. She wanted to look nice for Sora but she had no idea why. After all, it was just her best friend, not the mayor or president or anything. Kairi sighed and added some finishing touches to her appearance and skipped out of her room._

_She went to the house beside hers and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Mrs Revene answered the door with a smile. "Hi Kairi. I haven't seen you for awhile. How was camp?" asked the young woman._

"_It was fun. Umm, is Sora home?"_

"_Oh, you just missed him. He went to the river with his friends a couple of minutes ago,"_

"_Oh, okay, thanks Mrs Revene, Have a nice day,"_

"_You too dear,"_

_Kairi waved to her and dashed off to the river. Her heart began racing fast at the thought of seeing him. Why was seeing him important again? She had no clue. Was she starting to develop feelings for him? Nah. That can't happen. She's only 5. Oh well. She shrugged the thought away and continued running to the river. Maybe Sora has changed his appearance too. Maybe he looked cuter? Kairi blushed and focused on getting to him first._

_When she reached there, she saw him with some other boys, throwing rocks into the deep water. Kairi gulped. She didn't really like being near water for she didn't learn how to swim yet. She sighed and slowly made her way to the boy. When she was near them, she coughed to get his attention and it worked. Violet blue met ocean blue._

"_Hello Sora. Nice to meet you,"_

"_Y-yeah. H-Hey Kai,"_

"_Sora, who's this little girl?" asked one of his friends._

"_Is she your girlfriend?" asked another._

"_NO!" yelled Sora. "She's just someone I know," Kairi was a bit hurt that he called her that and not his best friend. Was he mad at her or something? "I'm not someone he knows. I'm his best friend, right Sora?" asked Kairi, looking at him doubtfully._

"_Best friend? Whoa Sora. You know our rule. If you want to hang with us, you can't be friends with a girl. They'll give cooties to you. I'm sorry but you can't hang with us. See ya," said one of them and he left along with the rest. "Wait!" said Sora. "She's not my friend. I don't even know her! She's a crazy girl. We're just neighbours, that's all,"_

"_Wha-what?" asked a very hurt Kairi. Sora looked at her and glared. "Who asked you to come here? I don't even know you. Go home!"_

"_Well excuse me for wanting to see my best friend after 2 months of not seeing him!"_

"_We're not best friends. Never was and never will!"_

_Kairi glared at him and gave him a push before storming off but she was blocked by Sora's friends. "And where do you think you're going?" asked one of them._

"_Step away. I'm going home,"_

"_Not so fast. You touched Sora so you gave him germs and for that, we have to cleanse you,"_

"_Cleanse me?" asked Kairi and laughed. "What do you mean by tha-," but she was cut off by the boys grabbing her and bringing her near the lake. "NO! Please! I can't swim! Please! Let me go! Help!" yelled Kairi but it was no use. The boys then held each of her arms and looked at Sora. "Okay Revene. If she's not your best friend, push her. Push her into the lake, NOW!" yelled their leader._

_Sora gulped. Kairi was in tears and she was shaking badly. "Sora….help me…don't do this….," sniffed Kairi. Sora lowered his head and stormed towards them. He stood in front of Kairi and looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said and with that, he gave her one hard push and she fell into the deep water while screaming. The boys started laughing and patting Sora's back in congratulating him._

_Kairi fell deep in the water and she tried to squirm herself back to the surface and she managed. She quickly gasped for air and waved her arms to try and stay afloat. "HELP ME! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" she yelled but she didn't get to yell anymore for she was pulled back down into the water. The boys laughed, thinking that she was just acting and Sora was thinking on what to do. His friends or his best friend?_

_Kairi managed to get up again. "Help me! Please!" She turned to Sora and look at him with pleading eyes. "Sora…help….," and she slowly lost her energy, falling back into the water. They could only see her hand that was outstretched high up in the air but that too fell back into the water. Sora's mind finally made his decision. He kicked off his shoes and socks and took off his jacket. _

"_Dude, what are you doing?" asked one boy._

"_Saving my best friend. Kairi! Hold on!"_

_Sora then dove into the water and squinted his eyes so he could get a better view to where Kairi was and at last, he found her nearly falling to the bottom of the river. He pushed his body down and finally caught her limp hand and pulled her towards him. He wrapped her arms around him and swam back up. Finally, they reached the surface, Sora gasping for air as he swam back to land._

_He threw Kairi on the ground as he slowly gained his strength. After a few seconds, he went up to Kairi and held her dearly. "Kairi! Wake up! Don't do this Kai! This isn't funny! Come on Kairi! Wake up! Please! I'm begging you! Please!" begged Sora as he held her hand and her head in his hands. Kairi's breathing was getting slower and slower and Sora knew he had to save her no matter what._

_He laid her on the ground and pumped her chest, hoping the water would come out and she would regain conciousness. But she didn't. Finally, he sighed and leaned in closer to her. He had to do it, no matter what. His dignity wasn't important, as long as his best friend and the most important girl to him was alive, he would be happy._

_He pressed his lips on her cold, wet one as he swapped breath into her mouth. He held her hand dearly, hoping for a response as they shared a lip lock moment. It might not have been a kiss, but it was Sora's first kiss with a girl. He tried to enjoy the moment but he was too scared for Kairi's life but still, she didn't stir nor shook even a little._

_Suddenly, the grip of Kairi's hand tightened as she held back his hand. Sora opened his eyes in shock as he broke the CPR and saw Kairi's eyes locking with his. Her eyes showed sadness and dissapointment and Sora couldn't bear to see that. Kairi stood up and so did Sora but as soon as he did, she pushed him back down. "I hate you! I hate you so much! I never want to see you ever again!"_

"_What? I just saved your life!"_

"_Yeah but you pushed me in the first place after you knew I couldn't swim! How could you!"_

"_Well, you were getting annoying. You should have just gone home!"_

"_I wanted to see my best friend but unfortunately he's no more,"_

"_Guess not! I never want to see someone that doesn't appreciate my help! Especially you!"_

"_Fine!" snapped Kairi as tears rolled down her cheek. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the bracelet that Sora gave her and she gave it a tug. Sora watched in vain as the beads fell on the floor in front of him. "Our friendship is over! Forget about everything we ever said or talked! Forget about me as I will forget about you," said Kairi and ran away in tears with a dripping dress on._

_Sora just stood there, not knowing wether he should stop her or let her go. Meanwhile, Kairi was furious at Sora but her mind lingered on the fact that they weren't best friends anymore. It all happened so fast. Her heart was pruning up and it scrunched and ached in pain. She never thought she would find out she would lose the most important boy to her after summer. Now she wished, summer had never ended….never…_

"I'm back," said Sora as he closed the main door. Kairi's eyes widened in shock as she lowered her head, not wanting to see him. She couldn't. She wouldn't but Kairi's instinct told her to look at him. She slowly turned her head towards him and then, her eyes met his. His shocked ones when he saw tears in her eyes. Kairi's body was shivering as she stood up and her body faced him.

"Whats with you?" asked Sora rather rudely. Kairi gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly until her knucles turned white. She started walking towards him, clutching the nearest things she could to maintain her balance. As she walked towards him, her heart broke, piece by piece. She couldn't bear it. The boy that nearly killed her was now standing in front of her and she wasn't doing anything.

After walking for awhile, she now stood a few feet away from him, not daring to even stand an inch near him. She slowly raised a shaking finger and pointed it to him. "Y-You….I-I want t-to know. W-why..W-hy….," she stammered as she fought back tears.

"What are you talking about? I don't underst-,"

"WHY DID YOU PUSH ME! WHY DID YOU GO AND RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP WE TREASURED FOR OVER 5 YEARS! WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Sora stared as Kairi started to breathe heavily with her head hung low. He knew what she meant but still, he couldn't tell her the reason. No way. It would hurt her more. Kairi stopped her sniffing and lifted up her head so Sora could see her wet damp face, the snot that was trickling down her nose, her puffy red eyes that used to be blue. "Why?" she whispered and as though on cue, she fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he ran to the ground and held her gently in his arms. He wiped her face clean and lifted her bridal style. He placed her on the sofa and observed her for a minute. _Why did she suddenly ask that? I thought she would have forgotten about it. She did forget me when we stopped talking. She only remembered me back when she saw me and Roxas at the park when Namine fell into the leaves. At least, I think she remembered me…I hope she did._

Sora's eyes darted towards the TV and saw that Kairi had paused the tape at when Sora had kissed Kairi on the cheek for her birthday. He chuckled at how naïve he was when he was small. How young and stupid he was. He then saw a photo album on the table and took a look at it. His breath tightened as he saw pictures of him and Kairi doing stuff together. Camping, riding, playing, talking, hugging, sitting, eating, running…everything.

He closed the book and his heart broke even more at the title. **_Captured Memories Of Me And My Best Friend Sora. _**But what made Sora sad was what was embroided at the bottom of the book. **_Friends Forever._** Those words stung him like thousands of poisoned needles. It hurt and ached but he was powerless to do anything. The past was the past. He did apologise to Kairi but she never forgave him.

Kairi slowly stirred and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Sora's head hung low with her photo album in hand. She got up and grabbed the book from Sora. "This is a personal book thank you very much. Only me and certain people can see it and you're certainly not someone who can see it, fishbreath!"

"Well excuse me, redhead. I coincidently saw my name there so I deserve to see whats inside it,"

"No you don't. It could be…umm….another Sora! You're not the only Sora in earth you know?"

"No but I'm the only Sora that knows you, unfortunately, and is quite close to you, genius,"

"Whoever said we were close ding dong. The only thing we agree on is that I hate you, you hate me,"

"We're a happy family," sang Sora (A/N: BARNEY! Must kill that idiot dinosaur! Lolx!)

"Very funny," said Kairi and got up while hugging her precious book. She was about to go in when a voice stopped her. "Wait Kairi. I have to say something…," said Sora. Kairi bit her lower lip and turned around. "What?"

"Umm…uh…how do I say this…umm,"

"What is it moron?"

"Lets just say your shirt is showing something that I shouldn't be seeing,"

"What are you talking about? I don't underst- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" yelled Kairi as she quickly closed her unbuttoned pajama top. She hadn't realised her buttons had popped out and it opened up, revealing her bra which was transparent. It only meant one thing. Sora was a naughty boy for even looking at Kairi's upper part if you know what I mean.

"You sick pervert you! I hate you fishbreath! Frogface! Bratty Pants! Imbecile! Moron! Idiot! Jerk! Urgh! You are the worse human being on earth! Go and eat shit and you can die after that!" and with that Kairi stormed into her room.

"Goodnight to you too. Sheesh, I was just going to say there was some icky liquid on her shirt. Did she have to go and get that tense?" asked Sora and sighed. He switched off the lights and TV and other stuff and made his way into his room, grinning at Kairi's reaction.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kairi was heading towards the mall the next day as she combed her hair with her fingers for she woke up late, thanks to Sora for hiding her alarm clock, again, and the girls had promised to meet up at the mall at exactly 11 o'clock and it was already half past 11. Kairi swore to kill Sora under her breath and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going so she ended up bumping into soemone.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry," said Kairi.

"Its okay," replied a timid voice. Kairi's eyes widened. She recognised that voice and she didn't like it one bit. She looked up and saw her 'sweet' little cousin, Takara Sodanomi. "Hello Takara. Fancy meeting you here," said Kairi through gritted teeth. Takara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was only 2 years younger than Kairi but she acted as though she were 5 years OLDER than Kairi.

"What are you doing here? Only people with lives are allowed to come here," said Takara with a snort.

"FYI, the mall doesn't belong to you so I can come here whenever I please and who's the one without the life? You or you?"

"Haha. You flatter me with your lame excuse for sarcasm. I bet you haven't succeded in life as much as I have. Daddy just made 10 million more this month on his hotels and how are your parents doing?"

"Their doing just fine with what they're getting,"

"Should have known. Lets review to how much I beat you in life. One, I'm smarter than you until I got accepted to the top 10 most achieved schools in Twilight Town and that's just Twilight Town. Two, I am surely more richer than you. You only have 5 beach houses in Destiny Islands while I have 15. Three, I am more beautiful than you. Everyone knows redheads are out and black is in. That's why I am dating 30 guys today. I bet you don't even have a boyfriend,"

"I do to!" snapped Kairi, not thinking of her answer. Takara laughed at her and flipped her long straight black hair. "Oh yeah, how do I know you're not lying?" Kairi bit her lip and shivered. She was in deep shit now. Takara laughed again. "Knew it. If you actually had a boyfriend, he'd be here now,"

"Oh yeah, than where's your boyfriend?"

"Correction, boyfriendS,"

Kairi arched an eyebrow and Takara snapped her finger. As soon as she did that, five boys came to her, all handsome and cool. Kairi's mouth turned wide open at them. "Well, happy? Now, where is your boyfriend?I'm jsut dying to meet him" said Takara. Kairi gulped and quickly searched around for any of her guy friends or any guy she knew and then, her eyes fell on one boy but she didn't wat to use him for she hated him but she had no choice.

"There he is! He was just late I guess. Sora honey! Over here!" called Kairi. Sora turned to her and raised an eyebrow in confusion so he just kept walking. Kairi smiled nervously at Takara as she stared at Kairi with a confused look. "Just one sec. He must have not heard me. I'll go get him. Stay right there," said Kairi and ran off to Sora. She finally caught him.

"What is your problem bossy boots?" asked Sora.

"You have to help me. Just play along okay?" said Kairi and pulled Sora with her back to Takara. "Takara, this is my boyfriend Sora. Sora, baby, this is my cousin Takara," Sora replayed back what Kairi had just called him in his mind. Baby? Okay, the world is seriously coming to an end. Kairi nudged him as though asking him to say something.

"Oh, umm, yeah, uh, I am Kairi's boyfriend, Sora Revene, nice to meet you,"

"Sora eh? You're kinda cute. What say you ditch the trash and come to the goods instead?" asked Takara seductively. Sora gulped and looked at Kairi and Kairi just gave him a serious look. "Sorry, but I'm taken by Kairi. She is my one and only true love," said Sora and placed his arm around her shoulders. Kairi laughed nervously at Takara and she hissed softly at her 'boyfriend'.

"Don't push it fishbreath,"

"You want to make it convincing right Ms Perfect? So play along okay?" whispered Sora back.

"Fine but no mushy stuff okay?"

"You got me into this, you follow my orders now. Got it?"

"Fine,"

"So, how long have you two been dating?" asked Takara.

"Five years," said Sora but at the same time, Kairi said three years. Kairi looked at Sora who looked back at her. Takara gave them a confusing look and sodid her boyfriends. "Three years," said Sora but yet again, Kairi had said five years. "Which is it? Five or three?" asked Takara.

"We…umm…we met five years ago and dated three years already," said Kairi. Sora nodded and Takara gave them a suspicious look. She then smirked. "Okay, if you're really a couple, kiss then," Kairi and Sora's eyes widened in shock at Takara's request. "Go on. I bet its no problem, right cuz?"

"Umm…we…umm…we always kiss so yeah. We'll do it later,"

"Why? I want to see a kiss. Show me,"

"I-I…umm…I-I,"

"I knew it," said Takara. "He's not your boyfriend. You are a hopeless girl. I bet Namine's doing better than you. You're just a useless brat!"

"One, I am not a useless brat, you are, two, Namine and I are doing fine together and three, I'll show you who is a hopeless girl!" said Kairi and turned to Sora. She then pulled him into a forceful kiss to where he was too shocked to do anything about it. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and Sora snaked his arms around her waist as Kairi lifted one foot from the ground like a princess.

Takara growled and stormed off, leaving the two alone. They still didn't break the kiss and enjoyed each others warmth and touch against each other. After realising Takara had already left, Kairi broke the kiss and stared into Sora's eyes. He was speechless and didn't know what to do. "Umm…. Sorry…I just can't stand her..She always thinks she's better than me so I had to prove I'm not hopeless so I had to kiss you. Sorry," said Kairi.

"Its okay. Just tell me before you press your lips against mine okay? God redhead, you sure are aggressive in kissing. Learn to be more gentle okay?"

"Urgh, you aren't a good kisser yourself you know!"

"At least I'm better than you!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am"

"Not,"

"Am,"

"Not,"

"Am,"

'OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS KISSED! I AM SO GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS!" squealed Selphie as she and the other girls watched Sora and Kairi's scene. Sora blushed while Kairi was raging with anger. "Selphie get back here!" yelled Kairi as she began chasing Selphie who was yelling, 'SORA AND KAIRI KISSED! SORA AND KAIRI KISSED!' The girls laughed and so did Sora who was still blushing.

"Sora, are you blushing?" asked Namine. Sora looked at her and thought about it for awhile. Why was he blushing? he pondered on that question for awhile and finally, he found his answer.

"What can I say Namine. Your sister's a great kisser,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you go. Sorry if this was shorter. It was supposed to be longer for the play but seeing this misfortune, oh well. Remember, **IF YOU WANT THE PLAY, REVIEW ME! NO PM! PM ME FOR TORTURE IDEAS FOR SORA ONLY! IF YOU DON'T WANT IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAP** That is all! Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! You guys rock! Love ya! Peace out!


	22. Stuck With You

A/N: Hey everybody! I am so happy! I am nearing 200 reviews! If I get 200 reviews, I'll be the happiest girl alive and I have a suprise chapter for the 200th reviewer. He/She will get to choose between a one shot of the couple of his/her choice or a chapter filled with fluff from their fav couple so review, review, REVIEW!

I would like to thank **Lord Spectre X, darkwing13, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, kingdomfantasyanime453, InTheDarkWithRiku, Ellie0223, nethernity, Liv, KHfanatic, Argus456, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Flame Zero, Darkness In The Valley, babyangelwintergirl, Renegade Of Illumination, KHKairiNamineFanatic, XxMrs Radcliffe, weixuan18, Lamatikah, kairi-i-love-sora **and **fantasy dreamer.** These are my lovely and awesome reivewers! You rock guys! Love ya'll so much!

I'm really sorry but I am writing this while waiting for my transport and I have no time to do long disclaimers but don't worry. When I get back from school, I'll edit it and replace the chap. So, Sora, do the disclaimer.

Sora: Angelofsweetness does not own anything. That was boring. You'd better edit it or I shall kill you with my keyblade!

Me: Alright, alright, I will. Enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter 22: Stuck With You **

The smell of powder and the scent of lipstick could be smelt. Perfume was sprayed as Michelle dabbed some on her. She was going to suprise Demyx for it was their annual monthly anniversary. Last month, Demyx took her out to the richest restaurant in town but today, Michelle just wanted to eat a simple home made dinner with her boyfriend.

After adding some final lipgloss to her soft pink lips, she fixed her hair one more time and made her way out of her room. Leon was flicking through the channels with bored eyes when he saw Michelle dressed up nicely heading out. "And where are you going?"

"Demyx's dorm. Today is our annual monthly anniversary and I made dinner for him!"

"I still don't see why you love him after what he did to you,"

"He didn't do anything serious. I may be stupid for loving him but thats it. I love him and I don't plan on letting him go just yet,"

Leon rolled his eyes and continued flicking through the channels. "I'll be back soon. Don't stay up for me and please, if you want to invite Chleo over, put a shirt on," said Michelle and walked off. Leon looked at his bare chest and smirked.

Michelle was happily walking, wait, scratch that, skipping to her boyfriends room. She was happy that she had such a loving boyfriend even if he does hurt her but its only because he's jealous and that shows he cares. She finally reached his room, and she knocked on the door afterwards. No response. Michelle found this weird so she knocked again. Still no response. _Strange, he's usually at his dorm now. Wait, I have his dorm spare key and I could just go in but that would be rude..hmm..oh who cares. I'm sure Demyx won't mind._

Michelle inserted the key and turned it so that the door would unlock. She gently pushed it open with her hand and poked her head through it so that she could see inside. "Demyx, baby, are you home?" asked Michelle out loud. Again, only wind answered her question. She sighed and was about to close the door when she heard some rustling in his room.

Her eyebrows arched in cinfusion as she made her way to the noises. It got louder and somehow it sounded like moans. Michelle ignored that factor and touched the doorknob. Her instincts told her to leave it but her heart told her to open. Michelle was confused but decided to follow her heart. She turned it slowly and gently pushed the door, and she gasped at what she saw next.

There, on the floor, was Demyx making out with Aurora. Aurora at the bottom with Demyx on top. They looked like they were having a fun time and Michelle was hurt knowing Demyx would do that with her. Demyx heard her soft gasp and slowly tuned around and his eyes focused on the crying Michelle. "Michelle, is that you?" asked Demyx while getting up.

Michelle shook her head in disbelief and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Her tears falling without limit. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't believe Demyx would actually cheat on her. Wasn't her love for him enough? She ran down the hallway when a force stopped her by grabbing her hand. She turned around and was face to face with Demyx.

"Michelle, I can explain. I-,"

SLAP

A red mark appeared on his cheek and it stung. Michelle glared at him as she panted. Her anger rising as she stared into his emerald eyes with hers. He slowly turned his head to her and smirked menacingly. Michelle was a bit afraid by his appearance that time so she walked away but she didn't get walk too far for Demyx grabbed her hand and pinned her to the wall.

"That hurt. I don't like it when I get hurt," said Demyx with a smirk.

"You deserve it you cheating bastard! Why? Why did you have to break it? Why did you have to go and make out with that slut? Why, why, WHY?"

"You want to know why!" yelled Demyx while shaking Michelle roughly. "Its because you're always with that fucking bastard Riku while I'm all alone. You're always Riku this and Riku that. Just shut the fuck up about him and focus on me for awhile!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I never talk about Riku! In fact, I never stop talking about you. 24/7, I always talk about you. Your looks, your talent, your smile, its all about you. Don't you get it Demyx? I loved you but now I don't because of what you did to me!"

Demyx looked at her in a shocked way and laughed. Michelle was confused to why he was laughing but she suddenly found out why. "Have you forgotten our little deal? You can't leave me or else little Phoebe is going to pay for it,"

Michelle glared at him. "I don't care. I'm going to tell Phoebe and we're going to tell the principal or better yet, the poli-," But she was cut off by Demyx's hands choking her throat. Michelle tried her best to gasp for air but his grip on her throat was too strong. She tried to pull his hand off but it was no use.

"No one says no to me! No one!" yelled Demyx and continued choking Michelle. Tears were falling from her eyes as her vision became blur. She knew she was going to lose conciousness. Anytime now..

"Let her go!" yelled a voice.

Michelle tried to turn her head slowly and she saw a blury vision of Riku. At least, she thought it was him. "Riku..," whispered Michelle and then, she blacked out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kairi was happily walking around the school grounds with nothing to do. She had finished up all her homework and she was too tired to follow the girls shopping. She wanted to just enjoy the view at the park but a certain spiky haired brunette was there with his twin skateboarding so the park was definetely out. She sighed as she decided to just have an afternoon nap and maybe watch some anime's or something.

"Miss Sodanomi! Over here!" called out Mr Turner who was walking towards her. Kairi turned around and sighed dreamily when the cute teacher came up to her. "Hello Mr Turner. What can I do for you?" asked Kairi with a smile.

"I was wondering wether you were free tonight for I wish to invite you to dinner with me," replied the teacher.

"Yes," answered Kairi so fast. "Yes, I am free tonight that is,"

"Great. Do you like chinese food?"

"One of my favourites,"

"Good. Okay, tonight, would you meet me at this chinese restaurant called the 'Paper Lantern' at, say, 8 o'clock?"

"Yes, I would be honored to eat with you!" squealed Kairi. "Okay so we'll meet later?" asked Mr Turner and Kairi bobbed her head in excitement. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. Mr Turner bid her goodbye with a smile and left. As soon as he was out of sight, Kairi jumped around in joy and did a small victory dance. A boy looked at her confusingly and Kairi ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and watched as Kairi ran off.

"I AM GETTING A DATE WITH ONE OF THE HOTTEST TEACHERS EVER!" yelled Kairi when she was near her dorm. She squealed again and gasped. "Oh no. I'd better plan what I'm going to wear! Better hurry. I only have... 4 hours! Aaahh!"

She ran into the dorm and into her room. She quickly opened up her closet door and started trying to pick her outfit. After a few minutes, clothes were everywhere. On the bed, the floor, the table, even on Kiko's cage and still Kairi couldn't figure out her perfect outfit. "This would have been much easier if I had someone's opinion," said Kairi and sighed as she pondered on wether she should wear a white sleeveless dress or a blue tank top with a black long skirt.

Just then, Kairi's door was opened forcefully and she turned around. "Get out of my room frogface!" yelled Kairi as she glared at her unwanted visitor. "Sheesh, and you say my room is messy," said Sora as he walked through the clothes to stand in front of Kairi.

"What do you want?" asked Kairi while rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I want to show you this new magic trick I learned!"

"What? I don't have time for this, fishbreath now get out!"

"Come on! Just one trick! Its really cool!"

"I seriously don't have time for this! I have to get ready for my date with Mr Turner!"

"Wait? Mr Turner as in the teacher?" asked Sora with a suprise. "Guess he is stupid for asking you out," Kairi glared at him and placed a purple dress in front of her. "Whatever. Like I said, I don't care what you say, now get out so I can have some peace to choose my outfit,"

"Oh right. I forgot you are all work and no play, Miss no fun!"

"What? I know perfectly how to have fun! I know it better than you at least!"

"Oh really? Then why won't you let me show you my awesome, stupendous, marvelous, cool magic trick?"

"Don't push it. Its because-,"

"Aha! See you don't have an answer! Kai no fun! Kai no fun! Kai no fu-,"

"ALRIGHT! Just do the god damn trick so you can get out!" yelled Kairi with frustration. Sora smiled in triumph and stood in front of Kairi. He then rummaged through his pockets while Kairi crossed her arms in annoyment. He then smiled and took out a pair of handcuffs. "Okay, give me your hand," said Sora. Kairi sighed and handed her hand and Sora grabbed it and then, he placed one half of the handcuffs around her wrist and did the other hand with his.

"Okay, now what moron?" asked Kairi.

"Now, watch as I make the handcuffs dissapear!"

Sora then took out a handkercheif and placed it over the metal bracelets. He then waved his hand around it while muttering a few words. "Abracadabra, alakazam, make the handcuffs dissapear when I say Sam,"

"Sam?" asked Kairi in a weird tone. This was really freaky for her.

"Ssshh! Do not interupt the magicians concentration,"

"Whatever, would you hurry up dorklord. I have a date to get ready for,"

Sora mumbled something and then he snapped his fingers while saying Sam. He then threw the handkercheif away and was suprised to see the handcuffs still there. "Gee, nice one O' Mighty magician. I don't get your trick though. Aren't the handcuffs supposed to dissapear?" asked Kairi while smirking.

"Shut up. There must be something wrong. I followed the instructions in the book and said the words. What went wrong?"

"Maybe your brain. You shouldn't go reading those books. They're a waste of time now just uncuff me then you can go and fix your mental IQ,"

Sora glared at her and rummaged through his pockets again. He searched deeper and deeper into his pockets and Kairi was getting bored of this. "Uh oh," Sora finally said. Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed. "What is it now?"

"I'm sure I put them in here somewhere," said Sora checking all his pockets. Kairi eyes widened as she grabbed Sora's collar. "Tell me you didn't lose the key. Tell me that didn't happen you moronic baboon! Tell me!" Sora looked at her with a frightening appearance. He laughed nervously and Kairi's heart felt like it stopped breathing.

Kairi let go of his collar and whimpered. She couldn't contain her feelings anymore. She let out a loud shrieking scream and Sora had to cover his ears due to that. She screamed so loud until her mirror practically broke in half! Finally, she stopped screaming and began pacing back and forth, dragging Sora with her.

"This is not happening. I'm just in a horrible nightmare. That's it. I'm still looking for my outfit and none of this ever happened.I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them back, Sora's ugly idiotic face won't be here,"

Kairi closed her eyes and after a few seconds opened it back. She then saw Sora and screamed again but not as loud as the first one. "You could at least stop screaming," said Sora casually. Kairi turned to him and glared.

"How can you expect me not to scream? I am tied to 50 pounds of useless crap and I have a date with one of THE most hottest men in the world which also happens to be my favourite teacher in 3 hours!"

"When you put it like that, it sounds bad, but if you listed the positive things, it may not sound that awful,"

"I am not listening to you anymore. This is the stupidest thing you could do. Why today of all days? Why?" asked Kairi and she began to cry. Sora felt bad for this for he couldn't see anyone cry even if the person was his worst enemy. He knelt down beside her and sighed. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll try to find the key. If I can't, then we can go to a blacksmith's shop and ask for a new key,"

Kairi continued sniffing and that made Sora felt even more worst. "Come on redhead. Lighten up. Its not like he's the only guy in the world,"

"No, he's just the hottest,"

"What do you want me to do? I don't like being stuck to you either bossy boots,"

Kairi stopped her crying and glared at him. She then jumped on him and started stranggling his throat, hoping to kill him. "I hate you! You're ruining my life! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you!" yelled Kairi. Sora's eyes turned white as Kairi banged his head up and down on the floor. Kairi then stopped her actions and stood up, bringing an injured Sora with her.

"I don't care if I have to cut off your hand. I am getting out of these handcuffs even if its the last thing I do!" yelled Kairi again and went to the kitchen dragging Sora who was bruised but strangely he was smirking. You want to know why? He patted his pocket to make sure the key that could unlock him and Kairi was safe in there for he did not plan on telling Kairi he had it. Not just yet.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Michelle, Michelle, are you okay?"

Michelle's eyes slowly flickered open as she blinked a few times to clear her vision. Her head was aching as though she had been banged on the wall a million times and her breathing was slower than usual. She sat up and scanned her surrondings. She was in a room, but it wasn't her room. It was different and didn't seem familiar at all.

"You're finally awake,"

Michelle turned around to find the source of that voice. It was Riku who was sitting beside her. He smiled at her while she held her head in pain. "Wh-Where am I?" asked Michelle softly.

"You're at my friends house. He left for college this year so he doesn't really come home often so he let me use this house. I like it. Since its near-,"

"Where we met," finished Michelle. Riku looked at her and nodded. She smiled at him and stood up. She shifted herself towards the window and gazed out towards the dark night. She couldn't help but smile when the memories flooded her mind. A giggle escaped her as she remembered how naive and small she was. Riku saw this and knew what she was thinking about. Michelle then turned and walked up to him.

"Come on, lets go back there for awhile. I want to relive the memories,"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Michelle stiffled a giggle and took his hand. She gave him a wink and smiled. "You'll see. Now come on," Riku grinned and followed her outside, enjoying the fact that she and him were going to spend time like last time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Urgh, I cannot believe none of my plans worked!" whined Kairi. She was getting ready for her date and she had blindfolded Sora while she changed so he wouldn't peek. "Duh it didn't work. You tried to break the handcuffs by cutting it with scissors, hitting it with a book, slamming the door on it, screwing with a screwdriver, pulling it with pliers, pumeling it with a pan and lastly biting it with your teeth!" said Sora.

"Actually, I was trying to bite my own hand off,"

"Whatever. I don't see why I have to follow you on this stupid date,"

"Number one is because you are tied to me. Number two is becuase I won't miss this date even if it was World War II and number three, it was your fault in the first place,"

"What is it with girls and their stupid obsessions of hot guys?"

"Let me put it this way, dumbo," said Kairi. "I love Mr Turner as much as you love watching Britney Spears take a bath. Got it?"

"Oh, so thats how much you love him. Though I love seeing Jessica Simpson more than Britney Spears,"

Kairi scoffed and made a final touch to her make up. When she was happy with her appearance, she smiled at her reflection and went to Sora. She grabbed the blindfold off, making Sora mouth an 'ow' before looking at Kairi. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a pink glittery halter top with white quarter jeans that had flower prints on it. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her front hair was hanging in front of her face.

"What are you looking at frogface?"

"Nothing. Just that you look like you came out of the garbage. I hate your sense in fashion. Its so uncool like you," said Sora.

"Like I need tips from a guy that wears barney pajamas,"

"For the last time they're not barney pajamas! They're spiderman pajamas!"

"Whatever. Lets just go before I'm late," said Kairi and with that, grabbed her handbag, grabbed her keys, grabbed a breathmint, grabbed a mini mirror and finally, grabbed her flip flops. "Geez, might as well grab everything in this dorm," muttered Sora. Kairi gave him a death glare and pulled Sora with her.

"Isn't it dangerous for us to ride a car in this situation?" asked Sora when they reached Kairi's red sports car. "It'll be fine. Don't be such a scaredy cat, scaredy cat," said Kairi and pushed Sora in, bringing her in too. She closed the door and started the car. Sora shook his head and seatbelted himself and Kairi did the same. She reversed the car and started to drive to the restaurant.

Sora got easily bored as Kairi tried to ignore his presence. He decided to turn on the radio and when he turned it on, it was on Hitz.FM. Sora grumbled and changed the station to Rockshow.FM. They then played a song with crazy electric guitar sounds and Sora started pretending to play, causing Kairi's right hand to follow, leaving the stering wheel. The car swerved a bit but luckily Kairi regained control of the car.

"Are you crazy? We could have gotten killed!" said Kairi in an angry tone.

"I told you we shouldn't have ridden a car but no. You NEVER listen to me,"

Kairi scoffed and focused on the road. _Ignore the piece of shit beside you Kairi. He's just a fucking bastard. How am I supposed to explain this to Mr Turner? I am so going to sound like an idiot. Okay, Kairi. It wasn't your fault so why suffer over a baboons mistake. Just tell him the truth and you'll be fine. I hope._

"Where are we going again?" asked Sora, turning off the radio.

"Paper Lantern,"

"Yuck! Thats where there's only chinese food!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I hate chinese!"

"Whoever said you were going to eat there, moron? You are going there and you are just going to sit down and shut up while I have a nice dinner with Mr Turner. Got it?"

"Great plan. You enjoy while I starve. I like it a lot. Thank you so much for your generous offer," said Sora sarcastically. Kairi just ignored him and continued driving. Just then, a fly came buzzing around Sora's head and this annoyed him. He hated the buzzing noise and tried to flick it away with his right hand which was free. It was no use.

Then, it landed on Kairi's cheek and Sora was so caught up in killing it that he slapped Kairi on the cheek, causing her to lose control of the car. It swerved around while Sora and Kairi scremaed in there. It turned left and then right and many cars honked at their crazy automobile. When Kairi managed to brake the car, she panted in relief and so did Sora. Unbelievably, they were right in front of the restaurant.

Kairi then turned to Sora and gave him a punch. "That was for slapping me you idiot baboon head monkey!" yelled the redhead and then, she got out of the car, Sora forced to follow her. She fixed her hair and make up and smartened her skirt. She cleared her voice and enetered the restaurant. Inside, the atmosphere was calm and peaceful. The lighting was pretty and people were enjoying their food.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" asked a waiter.

"Yeah, I am looking for a Mr Will Turner. Is he here yet?" asked Kairi.

"Or better known as Mr King of all gayness," said Sora. Kairi gave him a hard punch in his stomach and smiled back at the waiter. He looked at the couple weirdly and checked the list. "Ah yes, Mr Turner is here. He is waiting for you. If you and your boyfriend would follow me, please,"

"Oh, he is not my boyfriend. Never was and never will," said Kairi.

"Got that right. Only a blind sick baboon would fall for her. Which leads us to Mr Turner," said Sora. Kairi gave him a nudge but he evaded it and smirked. Kairi smirked back and stomped on his foot making him wince in pain. "Right...if you may follow me then," said the waiter and lead them to Mr turner's table.

"Ah, Miss Sodanomi, over here," said Mr Turner and waved to Kairi. She waved back eagerly and sighed a dreamy sigh. "He looks so hot in that tuxedo,"

"I think I'm going to puke. And I haven't even eaten yet," said Sora. Kairi ignored him and started walking to her date. They took their seats and Mr Turner turned to Sora. "Mr Revene, what brings you here?" Sora ddin't know how to explain so he lifted his arm so Mr Turner could see the dreaded thing that tied the two enemies together.

"I see. And why are you two handcuffed together?" asked Mr Turner.

"Lets just say a moronic boy was trying to do a stupid trick by reading a damn book and the stupid trick failed. Thus, leaving me handcuffed to the moronic boy a.k.a the piece of useless shit beside me," said Kairi. Sora glared at her and Mr Turner laughed. "Well, thats alright then. He can join us. I asked you out because I wanted to congratulate you for your excellent job on the play. So, might as well congratulate Sora too,"

"Thank you Mr Turner," said Sora while Kairi groaned at him.

"Oh please, call me Will now. Mr turner is used during school only,"

"Okay, Will, so, what did you order?" asked Sora again.

"Oh, some eggrolls, some noodles and many other food I'm sure you'll love,"

"Great I'm starved,"

"Ahem," said Kairi as she whispered to Sora. "What happened to the plan of you not eating?"

"I'm hungry so I'm eating no matter what,"

Kairi gritted her teeth and contained her anger. She let it out in a sigh and focused on Mr Turner. They started a conversation about many stuff. Mostly, they talked about Kairi's past. Sora was telling Mr Turner all her embarassing moments and what not. Mr Turner kept on laughing and laughing after hearing every single one of them.

"Oh, there was one time, at third grade, Kairi had to go to the toilet so badly but the teacher wouldn't let her go because she had just went. Kairi tried to hold it but she couldn't so she pissed at the windowsill!" blurted out Sora. Kairi was blushing like hell and Mr Turner was cracking up. Kairi was in torture hell now. Sora wouldn't stop telling bad stuff about her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, there was also one time where Kairi liked this one guy. He was as you would say popular. Well, one day, Kairi was walking down the cafeteria and then, she tripped on a banana skin and landed in her food. There was potatoes and cake all over her face and when she looked up, the guy she liked was laughing at her. In fact, everyone was. And to top it all off, her pants were ripped so people coud see her undies!"

Mr Turner totally laughed at that one. Kairi felt like crying from embarassment but she couldn't do that. She had taken the last straw. She couldn't bear the embarassment. It hurt her too much. She slammed her fist on the table, silencing the two boys. "I have had enough! Mr Turner, I am sorry but I have to go now. Something, came up. I'll see you at school. Come on, Sora,"

Kairi then stood up to leave and Sora thanked Mr Turner again for the dinner. He followed Kairi out and they stopped at her car. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in front of her car and knelt down. Tears were falling like a waterfall. Her make up was smeared, her skirt was dirty but what hurt the most, was her heart. Her favourite teacher must have thought of her as a clumsy silly girl.

Sora was shocked to see Kairi cry all of a sudden but he knew it was his fault. What was wrong with him? His misson was accomplished. He had ruined Kairi's date with Mr Turner. Why did he feel so bad? He felt guilty for telling Mr Turner all that stuff but it was all for fun. Sora didn't know that Kairi actually liked that teacher. Kairi was crying really badly and she wouldn't stop.

She couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her head and went to her car. Sora was pulled along. Kairi then opened the dashboard and rummaged through it. She finally found what she was looking for. A knife. She took it with her for protection. She then closed the car door and held the knife dearly in her hand and moved it towards her wrist but before she could do anything, a hand grabbed the knife away from her.

"Are you crazy? You're going to kill yourself!"

"I'd rather die then get stuck with you, frogface!"

"Hey, its not like I planned this or anything,"

"But god planned you to ruin my life and you're doing a perfect job of that!"

"I never meant for us to do this to each other. Its not like I wanted to hurt you. It was just a joke. I-,"

"You see, everythings a joke to you! You never take things seriously! You are such an immature jerk. You're childish and stupid and can't think for yourself!"

Sora was pissed now. He grabbed Kairi's hands and pinned her to the car. Kairi was shocked to see Sora so angry. "Listen Kairi Sodanomi. You think you can go around and talk to people like that? You think I am not hurt when you call me that stuff? Well, newsflash for you, I have feelings too!"

"Pfft, you never show it though,"

"That's because you don't know me. Sure, I am crazy sometimes but I'm not stupid. I may be childish but I am not immature. I may do silly stuff but I think for myself. You think you're so perfect. Here's something for you to hear. You're not. You're bossy, you're obnoxious, you're self centred, you're idiotic, you're indescivable, you're unreliable and to top it all of, you're sickening!"

Kairi stared into his eyes as he said those words. His eyes showed truthness. _So, he is telling the truth. I am all that. I am that bad. What have I done to be such a bad person? What?_ Kairi lowered her head and tears started falling again. Sora realised what he had said and regretted saying it. "Kai, I-,"

"Lets go,"

"What?"

"Lets go home. I'm sure you don't want to hang with someone as bad as me. Lets go,"

"Kairi, I didn't mean all those stuff. I was just mad. I-,"

"Lets just go," said Kairi and with that, they walked off, towards Kairi's car when Sora stopped her. "I want to go to the park. Clear my mind and all that," Kairi lowered her head, not wanting to look at him and nodded. He smiled weakly and lead the way to it. His first destinaton was the swings. He sat on one while Kairi sat on the other. They swung at the same pace for if they didn't, the handcuff would just pull them together.

Sora turned to Kairi and noticed she hadn't lifted her head for even a second. It remained hung low. That made Sora feel bad. He didn't like it when people cried but it made him feel even more worse when someone was crying because of him. He sighed and decided to start a little conversation. "Nice night tonight. Not too cold, not too hot,"

"Hm,"

"Wish it would stay like this,"

"Hm,"

"Autumns coming soon. That fast huh?"

"Hm,"

"Yes siree. Time sure flies past by fast,"

"Hm,"

"Oh for gods sake, Kairi. Knock it off," shouted Sora, getting annoyed with Kairi's response.

Silence.

Sora got off his swing and knelt down in front of her. He lifted her head up and noticed her eyes had turned red and her make up was ruining her face. He took out a tissue and started wiping it all off, revealing her true beauty. "Much better. Now you don't look like a clown,"

"Sora, is it true? Am I all that you said I was?"

Silence again. Kairi awaited for his response but it never came. She wanted to look at him, look into his eyes and see how he felt. Did he hate her that much? Did she make him that mad at her? She was about to look up but then, he did something unexpected. He wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her. Eventhough he couldn't hug her properly, Kairi still felt his warmth. She liked it. It felt welcoming and sweet. She hugged him back with her free arm.

"Of course I didn't mean all those things. I was just mad, thats all. God, you're dense," said Sora softly.

"So what do you think of me?"

"I think you're an amazing girl. You're smart, talented, stubborn, tough, a rebel,"

Kairi laughed at that. "But most important is," said Sora and broke the hug and wiped away Kairi's remaining tears. "Beautiful," finished Sora. Kairi was shocked by that comment and smiled. "I guess you're not that bad either. You're sweet, smart, talented, moronic sometimes, funny and finally," said Kairi and pinched Sora's cheek. "Very cute,"

Sora smirked and Kairi giggled. She then stood up and ran off, dragging Sora along with her while laughing. "Where are you taking me redhead?" asked Sora. Kairi turned around and smiled at him. "To have fun of course," Sora returned the smile and laughed along with her, as she pulled him but actually, he was following her with his own will.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"This is so sweet Roxas,"

"I know Namine. And its just the two of us,"

"Oh haha Roxas. But seriously, the view is amazing,"

Roxas smiled as he watched his girlfriend enjoy the view of the night. He had taken her to his favourite spot to relax and clear his mind. The rooftop of the greenhouse of the school. Students were off limits but he was close with the gardener and Roxas always went there. There were flowers surronding them, stars shining brightly above them and the sounds of the waves crahing for the house was near the beach. It was picture perfect.

"Oh Roxas. This is so romantic. Thanks for showing me this place," said Namine. Roxas smiled and went up behind her and hugged her from behind. He inhaled her sweet scent while she laid back on his broad chest. She smiled, loving the warmth he was giving her. He enjoyed her company no matter what and always found the time to hang out with her as much as possible.

"It doesn't really matter to me where we are. As long as you're here with me, I'm in heaven,"

Namine grinend at her boyfriends comment and closed her eyes. She wished this happiness would last forever. She wouldn't trade it away for anything. Not even for the richest treasures in the world. All Namine needed was Roxas and his love for her. The wind brushed past them and Namine's hair tickled Roxas's face which caused him to laugh.

"I love your hair," said Roxas as he stroked it softly, tangling it with her fingers. "Its so soft and silky. It suits you. A lot,"

"Why thank you. And I love how your hair spikes up like that. Its cute. Suits your skater look,"

"I see and I was thinking about making it look like Jesse McCartneys hair just to impress you,"

"Why would I need Jesse McCartney when I have my own Roxas Revene with me?"

Roxas laughed and Namine laughed along with him. He kissed her head and slowly moved down towards her ear. He tickled it with his breath which made Namine shiver. Roxas liked that so he lept doing it and slowly moved lower to her neck. He started kissing it and making Namine shiver more and enjoy the love her boyfriend was giving her.

Roxas then forcefully turned her around and caught her lips with his. She was shocked at the roughness in Roxas but ignored it. He kissed her roughly but then softened up and it became gentle. Now that was the Roxas Namine knew. She smiled and placed her arms on his shoulders while he held her waist protectively. They broke the kiss and Namine leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

They remained in that position for awhile and Roxas broke it up. He kissed Namine's forehead and took out a box from his pocket. "Roxas, what's that?" asked Namine. He smirked at her and opened it. Namine gasped when she saw a ring with a heart on top and the words I love you in it. Roxas took her hand and slided it on her finger.

"Roxas, this is beutiful," said Namine.

"Its a promise ring,"

"A promise ring?"

"Its a ring that proves that I will always love you, will always take care of you, will always kiss you, will always hug you, will always be by your side, will always be there for you. Namine, I will always love you no matter what and I promise you that,"

Namine smiled and higged him tightly. "You don't need a ring to prove that. All you need is your heart," Roxas smiled and hugged her, making her body close with hers. "Come on, its starting to get cold. We should head back," said Roxas and held her hand. They made their way out of the rooftop, a smile carved upon their faces and it will always remain there as long as they have each other.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Black and white and has stripes,"

"Zebra,"

"Correct, your turn,"

"Orange and black and ha-,"

"Tiger,"

"Darn it, okay, your turn,"

"Okay," said Kairi. "Umm.. is grey and has a long trunk," Sora thought about it for awhile and snapped his fingers. "Oh, a mammoth!"

"Close. Elephant,"

"They're the same so I get a mark on that,"

Kairi laughed as they continued swinging. They had returned to the swings and were now swinging higher than the last time. At the same pace of course. They were playing their all time favourite guessing game, Guess The Animal. Kairi was winning of course. She always won. "Hey, lets go on the merry go round thingie!" said Kairi.

"Okay, jump on 3,"

"1,2,3," said the two together and jumped off. They landed perfectly and went to the spinning one. Kairi got on top and Sora started pushing it, making it spin and spin and spin until it was fast enough and then he jumped on too.

They laughed as they got dizzy and jumped off together, bumping and colliding until they rolled on the grass. Their laughter continued and they were laying side by side now. Their eyes were focused on the many stars above, each one brightened the sky even more. "Hey Sora, remember when we were small, I would always go your house and we would watch the stars together?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, remember that myth we used to believe in?"

"The one where all the stars represent people?"

"Yeah, lets try that now,"

"Okay, that star looks like Roxas because it has a sharper end on one of its points, resembling Roxas's hair," said Sora. Kairi laughed at this and pointed to a star. "That star looks like Selphie because it looks more jumpier than the others,"

"Okay, umm, that one looks like Axel because all its points are sharp and it looks thicker than the rest. Don't you think so?" asked Sora. No response. "Kairi?"

Sora smiled as he turned around and saw Kairi sleeping. Guess she was tired. Sora scooted closer to her and took out the key from his pocket. He unlocked the handcuffs and threw them away. He placed an arm around her and kissed her forehead. He then leaned in closer to her ear so that he could whisper the words. After he said that, Kairi smiled but Sora never knew for he slept too.

"To me, the most brightest and beautiful star is you Kairi,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay, that was it. Hope you liked the fluff. More of that coming. Remember, the 200th reviewer gets a oneshot or a chap filled with fluff. You may choose the genre and couple so who wants it, review, review, REVIEW!


	23. Best Birthday Bash

A/N: Hey ya'll! Oh my god! I am loving all of you! You guys rock! I reached 200 reviews! Woot! When I first wrote this, I didn't think I would reach until that. Thank you for making my wish come true! You guys are the best! Love ya!

Big thanks to **weixuan18, Liv, Lamatikah, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, KHfanatic, kingdomfantasyanime453, babyangelwintergirl, darkwing13, Renegade Of Illumination, KHKairiNamineFanatic, Argus456, shademaster, Shruikahn, coolchicks22, Ellie0223, XxMrs RadcliffexX, BlueEyedMystery, InTheDarkWithRiku, kairi-i-love-sora, Kagomekairi, Xiamlliw **and **nethernity.** You guys rock the hardest! Love you so much! Kisses and hugs and cookies and munchies for all of you!

Okay, last time I couldn't do the disclaimer. This one, I'll do it for you guys! My reviewers that is because they are awesome! Last chapter, I couldn't replace the doc because they kept saying I'm uploding an empty file. Curse you. Anyway, this will have the torture disclaimer! YAY! Lolx. On with it then. What do you guys wanna play today?

Roxas: How about we torture Riku since Sora's not here? He's on the sun. He sent me a postcard.

Me: He's alive on the sun? o.O

Kairi: He is weird. Oh well, TORTURE RIKU!!

Riku: Aaaahhh!!!! Nooooooo!!!!

Me: Even though I love you Riku-kun and you're my husband, I have to let my reviewers torture you for they love torturing and Sora's not here. Besides, you were flirting with the girls yesterday!

Riku: Darn you Sora. Easily up on the sun while I will get massacred. Oh, and I wasn't flirting. I was talking to them.

Me: LIAR!

Hayner: You'll get even worst torture then Sora hopefully!

Riku: Nooooo!!!

Weixuan18: –pours burning acid on Riku-

Riku: Aaaahhh! My sexy body!

Liv: –pours water over riku and places him in a storm with thunder and lightning-

Riku: Umm, is this safe?

Namine: Maybeeeee……

-Riku gets struck by lightning-

Riku: Aaaahhh! The electricity!

Lamatikah: –makes Riku eat lima beans-

Riku: Nooo! I hate lima beans!

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: -ties Riku on a train track and sends bullet trains to trample him-

Riku: I don't have any more bones I think.

LiL aZn DrEaMeR: -sacrifices Riku to a tribal colony that eats silver haired hot dudes-

Riku: Noooo! I'm too sexy to eat!

KHfanatic: -ties Riku to a log and places him on a conveyor belt that pulls him to a giant saw cutting logs-

Riku: Hey, I can see my heart in half. Cool!

Kingdomfanatsyanime453: -pushes Riku into a landmine blinded-

Riku: Umm, is my arm still here cause I can't see?

Babyangelwintergirl: -Forces Riku to watch bob the builder, mickeys clubhouse and the backyardigans-

Riku: Yay! Sing along! Bob the builder- I mean, ahem, NOOOOOO!!!! Kiddie shows!!

Darkwing13: -drops Riku in a well and closes the top, letting him drown-

Riku: ………

Renegade of Illumination: -Forces Riku to massage an old ladies feet that she hasn't washed in years-

Riku: Is this a nacho chip between the toes? Its blue! Oh my god, how long has it been there! Yuck!

KHKairiNamineFanatic: sticks a –kick me, I'm an asshole- sign on his back-

Riku: Ow! Why the fuck are people kicking me?

Me: -kicks Riku on the butt-

Riku: Ouch! Hey!

Me: Sorry, I couldn't resist!

Argus456: -places Riku in a chamber filled with anacondas and boas everywhere-

Riku: Uh….can't breathe….snakes….choking me….agh….

Shademaster: -sticks dynamites, grenades and bombs on riku-

Riku: Noooo!!! My body! Hey, I lost all my body parts. Now you can't torture me!

Phoebe: Oh yes we can! –sticks riku back together-

Riku: Darn it!

Shruikahn: -throws darts at riku until he had 1000 sticking out of him-

Riku: Well, at least he missed my eye!

Roxas: No worries. Let me do it! –throws a dart to Riku's eye and goes along laughing with Shruikahn-

Coolchicks22: -Forces Riku to ride the merry go round wearing only boxers with clown make up on-

Tidus: Well, he is wearing nice boxers at least.

Michelle: o.O They have pink bunnies on them!

Riku: This is humiliating!

Ellie0223: -Releases a stampede on Riku-

Riku: That's it. I am never going to the zoo!

XxMrs RadcliffexX: -pushes Riku off the KLCC tower a.k.a the 4th tallest building in the world I think. Malaysia!-

Riku: I have been falling for 30 minutes and I still haven't reached the concrete and die. Weird. Oh well.

BlueEyedMystery: -ties Riku to a fan and turns it at maximum speed-

Riku: Urgh, I am going to puke!

InTheDarkWithRiku: -threatens Riku on showing the rest his pictures of him wearing a ballet tutu for halloween-

Riku: Hey, those were in my- CHLEO! I am going to kill you!

Chleo: Hehehehe…

Kairi-i-love-sora: -Stuffs Riku in a box and sends him to Afrika where they hate guys with weird long hair-

Riku: Aaaahhhh!!! I am too hot to get stabbed with your spears! Aaaahhh!

Kagomekairi: -hits Riku with a chained bat with spikes coming out of it-

Riku: Ouch! My spleen! It has holes!

Xiamlliw: -fires Riku with a flamethrower and burns him like hell-

Riku: So that's how getting burnt feels like. I'll tell Sora when he comes back. Ow, my black skin.

Nethernity: -pours random chemicals on Riku, changing him into a flying pig-

Zexion: And flying pigs weren't supposed to exist. You owe me 5 bucks Roxas.

Roxas: Fine.

Riku: oink oink

Sora: Hey, I'm back! Man, the sun was cool!

Everyone except Riku: WE MISSED YOU SORA!! You and your annoyingness! Welcome home!

Sora: Great to be home. Can I say the disclaimer?

Me: Sure. .

Sora: Ahem, angelofsweetness does not own anything. Just KH merchandise and stuff.

Me: Okay, now, my precious Sora, its torturing time!

Sora: Noooooo!!!!

-Sora runs off with everyone chasing him except Riku-

Riku: O.O oink oink?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 23: Best Birthday Bash**

Morning came by faster than a bullet train. The morning rays tried to break through the curtain of the redheads room.

KRING! KRING! KRING! KRI-

"Shut up you stupid fucking clock!" mumbled Kairi and slammed the snooze button on her noisy alarm and sat up from her bed. She reminisced on yesterdays incident. Her anger for Sora rose more when she remembered it. Him and his stupid handcuffs. _Wait! How did I end up in my room? And I'm free? The handcuffs, their gone!_

Kairi rubbed her temples as she tried to remember what happened last night but somehow, she failed. She groaned and laid back on her bed, demanding not to go to school of pure embarassment to Mr Turner. She sighed as she got up and walked towards her bathroom to get ready. She thought about how much fun she had with Sora yesterday, the water of the shower trickling down her body.

_Am I crazy? I actually said I had fun with Sora. I think the waters too hot for me already._

Hitting her head softly on the bathroom wall, Kairi groaned before grabbing her towel and started rubbing her wet skin with it. The softness kissed her smoothness as she wiped the cold liquid away. After she was done, she dropped the towel on the rack nearby and walked to her closet to put on proper attires. As soon as she finished zipping up her jeans, her cellphone vibrated, iniciating a call.

"Hello," Kairi said through the speaker.

_"Hey, Kai. Guess what day is today?"_

"Oh, hey Namie. What day is today?"

_"Only you could forget such an important day for us,"_

Kairi licked he lip as her mind went through a deep thought. Her brain cracked for a reminder but failed miserably. Namine heaved a dissapointment sigh that made Kairi wonder more. _"I seriously need a smarter twin,"_ said Namine.

"Hey, I'm smart okay! Just forgetful, that's all,"

_"Right, right. Okay, I'll tell you. Today happens to be our sweet sixteen boat party mom and dad planned for us months ago!,"_

Kairi's eyes widened as she finally remembered. Though on cue, both girls squealed, bleeding the others ears. They were happy and Kairi practically danced with joy. "Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot. Happy birthday sis!" cried Kairi with pure eagerness.

"Back at you Kai. Oh, got to go. Need to get ready and all. Bye!"

"See ya,"

Kairi cut the line and threw her phone on her four poster bed, singing and dancing random moves to show off her joy. She swayed her hips as she hummed a melodious tune, following it with her body. When she grew tired and restless, she flopped on her study couch and sighed. _I can't believe I'm actually 16 today! Oh my god, this is the best day ever!_

A knock came from her door. "Yo redhead, wake up before I send Kiki in there and her morning breath ain't perfume," yelled Sora, banging on the door impatiently. Kairi was in heaven to hear Sora's pleas but she got up and skipped towards the door, opening it as soon as she reached it.

"You seem happy today? You gotten even more mentally insane or what?" teased Sora in a mocking tone but Kairi's response to his insult wasn't what he expected. She grinned and gave him a quick hug before scampering off towards the door with her bag and walked out, leaving a confused Sora behind.

"That girl has lost it. Oh well, more pancakes for me," added Sora and rubbed his hands together while making his way to the kitchen. His smirk then turned into a frown as he saw Kiki eating the last chunk of pancakes on the breakfast table. Sora lowered his head in dissapointment and muttered,

"You're just like your owner. Living in this world to ruin my life. What is this? She's catwoman and you're her faithful sidekick, cat-eats-a-lot?"

Kiki miowed in response, licking her paw and cleaning herself, making Sora pissed off more. Kiki smirked and walked out of the room, flicking her tail, swinging her ass at a shocked brown haired boy. (A/N: Can cats smirk? I don't know but my cat does and it really pisses me off)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Michelle was walking down the crowded hallway, her bag swinging along with her braided hair as she reminisced on her event with Riku last night. _We had so much fun, no thinking about problems or anything. Maybe I should go back to him._

**Flashback**

"_Come on Riku, can't catch me," teased Michelle as she ran away from the silver haired boy's arms that attempted to catch her with them. Riku gave her a smirk and quickly scurried after the laughing girl. They ran around the fields of thier childhood, ignoring the coldness of the night, ignoring the passer-by's, ignoring everything. Just like the good old days._

_Riku finally managed to tackle Michelle down, tickling her along with it. Michelle's eyes squinted, holding back giggles and tears that wanted to fall. He liked it. Seeing her smile and having a good time. Makes him feel happy too. Guess it was the power of frendship. Or maybe even love?_

_Riku got off Michelle and ran away, making Michelle curious to where he was going. Riku turned around and held out his hand. "Come on slowpoke, race ya,"_

"_Who you calling slowpoke, snailboy?" asked Michelle with a smirk and ran towards him. Grabbing her hand, Riku held it tightly and both of them ran through the dandelion field that surronded them. The soft white petals fluttered around them, giving a more dreamy effect. Michelle laughed as the flowers tickled her and tickled Riku too, making him sneeze from the giddy feeling he had._

_Michelle found this funny and giggled, Riku pouting at her. She pouted back, causing him to laugh and grabbing dried leaves around them and throwing them around, the feeling of autumn suronded them. Michelle laid on the grass as she gazed upon the stars. Riku following her actions and heavd a sigh of relief._

"_Thanks Riku, I feel like I'm 10 again,"_

"_You're welcome. I guess having fun makes you feel younger huh?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. In that case, I should suggest running around at night in the park to my grandmother,"_

_Riku laughed and Michelle smiled at him, gazing into his beautiful eyes. Riku noticed this, looking into her emerald ones, mesmorized by its deepness. Their minds told them to back away but their hearts were stronger, pulling them closer, the gap decreasing, their breaths warm against each others faces, lips inches away.._

"_I have to go Riku," said Michelle while standing up and brushing herself clean. "Thanks for a fun night. I'll see you tomorrow at school or at Kairi and Namine's boat party. Don't be late. See ya,"_

_Riku waved goodbye, seeing her run off into the night. He laid back down and rubbed his temples. They were so close yet so far at the same time. He heaved a sigh, smiling to himself. "Michelle….,"_

**End Flashback**

"Yo Mitch, wait up,"

Michelle awoke from her daydream stance and turned around, greeted by her cousins smile. "Hey, Phoebs. Lets go to class now,"

"Okay, excited about the party?"

"You bet. Though a feeling tells me we're going to see something shocking there,"

"Who knows? Maybe Mr Turner will be there," sighed Phoebe dreamily. Michelle rolled her eyes and left Phoebe there, repeating her 'hot' teachers name over and over. When she finished, Michelle was already gone. "Mitch, how could you leave me!" whined Phoebe and raced after her cousin.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Happy bithday you two! Sweet sixteen right?" asked Chleo as she handed two presents to the girls. Kairi and Namine nodded, beaming at their friend and she replied with a smile. "Ah, you getting old already huh? No worries. I'm still the boss around, pipsqueaks,"

"Well, boss, foods at the buffet table and there are people everywhere on this ship so grab a mate, okay?" said Namine.

"Oh don't worry," said Chleo with a grin, eyeing Leon who was talking to Riku near the deck. "I have one," Kairi and Namine laughed as Chleo ran to her man. "Happy birthday girls!" said Michelle and Phoebe in unison as they came across the platform. They hugged the Sodanomi twins and gave their presents. "Thanks guys. Really cool for you to come. Hi, Mr and Mrs Sanchez," greeted Kairi, Phoebe's parents smiling behind them.

"Where are your parents Mitch?" asked Namine, curiously.

"Oh, they had an important meeting and couldn't come. They wish you a happy birthday though,"

"Thanks well, foods at the tables that are everywhere and waiters will help you and all. Oh, we hired a live orchestra playing inside. Go check it out,"

"Thanks Namie. See you later," replied Phoebe and the Sanchez's left. More people came, wishing them and handing them their presents. It was tiring but Kairi loved seeing people happy. Her smile didn't stay for too long though. The Revene's showed up. Mrs Revene was wearing a light white ball gown, fine jewellry everywhere and light make up that showed her beauty.

Mr Revene and Roxas wore white tuxedo's with a black bowtie and a black flower in their pockets, looking handsome and elegant indeed. Sora wore the opposite though. He wore a black tuxedo with a white bowtie and a red flower in his pocket. Kairi had to admidt, he did look fine in that tuxedo.

"Oh my god, their here. Kairi, how do I look?" asked Namine in a hurry.

"You look like me so no biggie,"

It was true. The twins wore matching dresses which were halter top gowns with laces everywhere. Kairi's was sassy pink while Namine's was baby blue. They looked like replica's. Hairstyle same, jewellry equal, make up, beautiful. Nothing was different except for the colors of their dress yet they looked divine.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Revene, glad you could make it," said Kairi and Namine together, shaking their hands.

"Pleasure is ours girls, oh, happy birthday,"

"Thanks Mr Revene,"

"You girls are growing so fast. It seems like just yesterday you were so small and fragile. Now you're becoming young ladies," added Mrs Revene. The girls smiled while Sora gagged silently.

"We'll leave you with the boys now. Ah, Ayumi, Ryu, there you are," said Mr Revene as the couple went to the Sodanomi twins parents. Roxas went up to Namine, who was blushing for some reason. He took her hand and kissed it, looking into her blue shocked eyes as he did so. "Happy birthday baby. You're becoming even more beautiful by every day,"

"Stop it Roxas, you're making me blush,"

"Fine, we'll continue later," said Roxas, winking at his blonde girlfriend and turned to Kairi. "Happy birthday Kai. Hope you like this present," Kairi smiled, taking the present from Roxas. "Hey, where's my present?" whined Namine. Roxas grinned and gave her a kiss. "Yours will have to wait when we're alone. Then I'll give it to you okay?"

"Okay, thanks,"

Kairi then averted her gaze, not wanting to look at Sora, who happened to be doing the same. Roxas saw this and nudged Sora, giving him a talk-to-her-look. Sora sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. "Happy birthday Namine. Here's your present,"

"Oh, thanks Sora. That's so sweet of you,"

"It was no biggie,"

Kairi crossed her arms and her face turned red for some reason. Either jealousy or anger. Your choice. Roxas faked cough, a signal to wish Kairi but Sora ignored it. He brushed past Kairi, knocking her back a bit. Kairi huffed at her and stormed off to the buffet table nearby.

"I guess those two need some time alone," said Namine, eyeing her sister as she devoured many delicacies at the same time. "They'll be fine, now back to us," teased Roxas as he tickled Namine with his breath, giggles coming out from her.

"Come on," said Namine and took his hand in hers. "I know a place where we can be alone,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_This is so boring_

Kairi rolled her eyes in annoyment. She had been dancing for hours, her feet were getting really restless and it was aching everywhere. Boy by boy came asking her to dance and she could not refuse. Unless she wanted to get punished. Her dad was looking at her with this stern look. It has been tradition for the Sodanomi family. Whenever they hold a celebration, no member can refuse an offer to dance. It was in their history.

_I hate my history._

The redhead turned her head, catching her twin dancing merrifully with a friend. Her eyebrows arched in confusion as she watched her twin dance gracefully against the dance floor. She sighed mentally before focusing on what she was doing. Dancing with a random guy she barely knew. After they were done, she smiled at him, showing her pearly whites. Leaving in a hurry, Kairi stopped at the punch bowl and scanned through the crowds.

No one seem to catch her eye until she saw her. She placed her punch on the table and walked over to the girl she was eyeing. She was talking with Vexen, one of Axel's friends, laughing merrily while sipping punch. Kairi tapped her shoulder softly, the girl turning around.

"Kelli? Kelliann Quinn?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"How could you forget me? I'm Namine's twin. Namine's your pen-pal right?"

"Oh, Kairi right? Namine told me all about you. She said you're very nice and out going. Oh, Happy birthday,"

"Thanks, I thought you lived in Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah, but I transferred. I'm staying here with my best friend, Rain. You know, Rain Winters?"

"Of course I know Rain. She's my friend. Wow, you look different somehow,"

Kelliann giggled as Kairi looked her from head to toe. She had dark red hair that stopped above her shoulders, she was quite tall, fit body, looked 15, she wore a red sundress and her eyes were chocolate brown that somehow reminded Kairi of Sora's hair color. _Sora. _Kairi's eyes widened as she mentally slapped herself. _Stop thinking about him. Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

"Kairi, are you okay?" asked Kelliann. Kairi woke up from her thoughts and smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you later okay? Bye. Oh and Vexen, tell Axel to bug off of me okay?" Vexen laughed and nodded before continuing his converation with Kelliann. Kairi quickly ran to the front deck, inhaling the sweet smell. Even though they were on a ship, they hadn't left port for some reason. Kairi was dissapointed by this for she wanted to sail across the sea on her birthday.

Sadly, she didn't get her wish. Under the pale moonlight, she could see the blue ocean shining. It was beautiful and calm. No waves yet the roar of the sea could be heard. It wa a perfect shade of blue. _Just like his eyes. Ah! There you go again. Thinking of him. Quit it will ya? _Kairi groaned in frustration, hitting the ridge with her fists. She was pissed off but she didn't have a clue to why she was.

Actually, she knew. She just didn't want to admidt it. _Okay Kairi. You're jealous because he wished Namine and gave her a present when you just got a push right? Sheesh, I'm so dumb. Why would I want anything from him? He's nothing to me. Why do I care so much?_

Her fingers then played with her dress, biting her lip long the way. She knew why. She cared for him. More than she could understand. It wasn't love. It was something in between. She was confused. Her feelings were in turmoil and she couldn't figure them out. Did she love Sora Revene? Did she?

"Do I love him? Do I love Sora? Are my feelings towards him turning into romance? My hatred is replaced with love? Is it? God, I'm confused,"

Kairi held her head safely in her palms as she stood up to leave, meeting back up with her friends. What she didn't know was a certain spiky haired boy listened to her plead and he sighed as he placed back the small box that he intended to give her but he was just too late.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"HE DID WHAT?"

"He took me out on a date?"

Kairi gripped the edge of the table, well, actually digging her nails into the tablecloth maintaining her anger. "Mr Turner took you out after I left?"asked Kairi to Phoebe in an angry tone. Phoebe laughed nervously, trying to make humor out of the situation. "Well, here's the story….,"

**Flashback**

_Phoebe hummed and skipped her way, heading back towards the school for Zexion was waiting for her. He had just called her, asking her to come back for she was late for dinner. She pouted, wanting to walk out more but she had to listen to Mr Bossy's rule. As she was making her way back, she saw Mr Turner, walking her way. Her sapphire eyes widened as she qickly smartened herself and plastered a smile on her face._

_"Hi, Mr Turner, whats up?"_

_"Oh, hello Miss Sanchez. I was about to go for a walk seeing my date with Miss Sodanomi went wrong,"_

_"Wait! Did you say Miss Sodanomi? As in Kairi?"_

_"Yes, I invited her for dinner but it went wrong for some weird reason, Mr Revene was handcuffed with her,"_

_"Sora? Typical him trying to do magic tricks again. He tied me to Zexion once but what can we do, its Sora,"_

_"Yes, him. He told me humorous stories concerning Miss Sodanomi and I couldn't help but laugh. This offended Miss Sodanomi in some way and she stormed off with Mr Revene. Now, I have nothing else to do,"_

_"Well, do you want to walk with me?"_

_Mr Turner smiled at Phoebe and nodded. Mr Turner then took her hand and they began walking side by side towards the park. He started talking about his adventures with Mr Sparrow and Phoebe was so into his tales. Mr Turner bought her an icecream cone so they could enjoy eating while he continued talking. They were about to go through the park when Miss Swann bumped into them._

_"Hello Will. Fancy meeting you here,"_

_"Well, Miss Sanchez and I are having a date now,"_

_Phoebe practically choked on her icecream as she heard those words. Miss Swann glared at Phoebe and turned back to Mr Turner. "Will, why are you on a date with your student?"_

_"Its because I asked her. Is there a problem?"_

_"Of course there is. You're out on a date with your student when I am your fiance! How could you do this? You're such an imbecile, moronic baboon, fancy pants, double crosser, backstabber, playboy, pirate, whatever! You should burn in hell with Davey Jones. God, you are sickening. I hate your fu-,"_

_"Yes, yes, now if you'll excuse me, we have a date so I'll see you later and you can blab on me all you want then. Bye bye," said Mr Turner and left with Phoebe who turned around and smirked at Miss Swann. She huffed and pouted and called after her fiance but Mr Turner ignored her she and Phoebe went to the park to continue their date._

**End Flashback**

"So, what did you do on your date?" asked Michelle.

"Well, we talked and he told me about this guy called Norrington. He was a bastard and all. Oh, and guess what Mr Turner did when we reached school?"

"Umm, he took off your clothes and fucked you right there?"

"Eww, Mitch. That's gross! No! He placed a glass blue tulip between my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek!"

Kairi screamed while the others tried to calm her down. Phoebe regretted telling her that part, soothing Kairi's hand in attempt to reduce her anger. Kairi clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, holding back the rage that was forming inside her. "I hate you Sora! Because of you, I missed my date! I will kill you!"

"Whoa, calm down Kai. You'll get another chance. You'll see," said Namine.

"I'd better or Sora's death will be painful and his soul will forever rot in hell!"

"Are you going to use the hotline to hell?"

"No! That means I have to go to hell too! I mean I'll kill him myself,"

"Good, because Emma Ai looks freaky and she gives me the creeps,"

"Namine, you watch too many anime. I need to go out and clear my mind. See you guys later," and with that, the redhead left the room, all silent as the wind. Kairi managed to hover herself back to deck. Somehow, a power inside her forced the girl to go there. Either she was sick or she was mentally insane. Kairi plopped herself on a nearby chair and sighed as her mind wandered on her question earlier.

_Do I love Sora Revene?_

"Urgh, quit it Kairi. You hate him, you hate him, you hate him. End of story. Bottom line. No more talking about it. Finito. Okay? Good,"

"You know, when people talk to themselves, their crazy. In your case, you're crazi-ER,"

Kairi turned her gaze to find out who spoke to her and scowled when she saw Sora. H came out from the shadows and sat in the chair next to hers. He inhaled the fresh air, ignoring the death glares that kairi was giving him. "The night is so peaceful," began Sora. "No problems, no troubles, just plain old-,"

"What is your deal Revene?" interupted Kairi with a frustrated tone in her cracking voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about porcupine head,"

"No I don't redhead, so spill,"

"Why did you give Namine a present? She doesn't need it. We've got others," Sora looked at Kairi with a smirk and laughed. "I see you have the case of jealousy,"

"What? I am not jealous,"

"Yes you are," teased Sora. "You can see the greeness of envy forming up in you,"

"I am not jealous," inquired Kairi, crossing her arms and her legs as well. Sora smirked and laid back, giving her a teasing sigh. "Yes you are,"

"Not,"

"Yes,"

"Not,"

"Yes,"

"Not,"

"Yes,"

"Fine! I'm jealous you wished Namine and not me. I'm jealous you gave Namine a present and not me. Happy?" confessed Kairi and gasped when she realised her sudden outburst. Sora's smirk remained n his face as he sat up and looked into Kairi's eyes. "You wanna know why I never wished you or gave you a present?"

"Isn't it obvious. You hate me,"

"No, its another reason. Its because I-,"

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Revene and his girlfriend. Having fun Kairi?"

"Axel," spat Kairi. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to wish you a happy birthday and instead of giving you a present, I'll give Revene instead. Boys," said Axel and snapped his fingers. Seifer, Rai and Irvine came, cracking their knuckles and warming up. Sora scoffed as he took off his jacket and threw it aside. He folded his sleeves and got ready. "Lets do it then,"

Seifer ran towards Sora and gave him a blow but he missed. Sora ran to his side and gave an uppercut to Seifer's jaw, hitting it directly and sending him flying off. Rai came and gave several continuous punches to Sora but he evaded them all and caught Rai's hand, holding on to him as Sora punched his face repeatedly until he flung Rai to Seifer.

Irvine brought a knife and tied to stab Sora but he was faster and grabbed the cowboys arm, twisting it, making Irvine scream in pain and letting go of the knife. Sora gave him a kick to the stomach and another to his head, sending him sliding across the deck floor. Seifer and Rai stood up, holding bats. They charged towards Sora, swinging and flinging their might to him. Sora received a few blows, injuring him.

Seifer hit Sora's stomach perfectly and was about to go for another blow but Sora caught both of their bats and kicked their stomachs, making them let go of the weapons. Sora threw one aside and hit Seifer's stomach and head with his bat. Rai came from behind but Sora had faster maneuveurs so he skidded to the side and hit Rai's back real hard, making him scream.

The three were down and Sora broke the bat in half as he threw it aside. He turned to Axel, who was smirking and applauding Sora. "Bravo, but lets see you try me," said Axel and took out this chain. "Am I supposed to be scared of that baby toy?" asked Sora while rubbing off Seifers blood that splattered across his cheek. Axel scowled and ran towards the brown haired boy.

He whipped the chain, but it was no use. Sora just kept evading it. Axel tried something else. He kicked Sora in the stomach and tied the chain around his neck, making Sora suffocate. Sora tried to break free but Axel's grip was strong. Axel laughed, watching Sora suffocate, gasping for air. "Axel! Stop! Please!" begged Kairi with pleading eyes.

"Not until you give me a kiss,"

"Whatever. Just let Sora go,"

Sora opened an eye an turned to Kairi. _Wow, she's actually worried about me. No, I can't let her do anything. I need to be stronger than this asshole. Kairi shouldn't do anything. This is my fight. Stronger dammit. Come on Sora. Stronger. Focus. Or else, Kairi could get hurt. Stronger. Fuck. If only I could…_

"Sora," said Kairi softly. Sora's eyes then opened wide. He kneed Axel's manhood and his chain was dropped from him. Axel winced in pain as he knelt down. Sora took this oppurtunity to grab Axel by his collar and punch him. The red haired dude went flying off but Sora wasn't done with him yet. He grabbed Axel and gave him a few punches to the stomach before kicking him in the head.

This didn't satisfy the brunette yet. He went to Axel and picked him up, blowing punches and uppercuts to his body, injuring Axel enough. "This is for beating me up at your party," said Sora and punched his face. "And this is for harassing Kairi," Sora punched Axel's stomach, blood spat out from his mouth.

"And this last one is because I hate your fucking guts, you bastard,"

Sora gave a swift kick to Axel's hips before kicking his head, sending him flying to his comrades. Sora panted and rested for awhile, regaining his stregth. Kairi gasped, stunned, not knowing what to do. Sora managed to turn to her, smiling. He slowly limped her way and took her hand. "Follow me. I want to show you something,"

Kairi simply nodded and was dragged by Sora off the ship. They went to Sora's car which was parked nearby, coincidentally. He unlocked it and the two drove off to their next destination.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-//--/-//-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--/-/-/-//-/

"Sora, where are we?" asked Kairi when he parked the car in a deserted area. It was dark and cold which made Kairi uneasy. Sora unlocked the car and took off his bowtie, unbuttoning the first button off his shirt. "A special place. Come on,"

Sora limped his way to the gates that blocked them from entering whereever they were. Kairi bit her lip but followed the boy's footsteps. Sora held his stomach in pain as he slowly entered the place. Kairi went to his side and held his hand. "Can I hold your hand? I feel nervous for some reason,"

"You're weird redhead but whatever,"

Kairi smiled weakly at him as they made their way into the area. It was dark but she could hear sounds coming from around her. It sounded familiar but she didn't know why. Her grip on Sora's hand tightened and Sora did the same, assuring her safety. After walking for awhile, they stopped. He let go of her trembling hand and dissapeared somewhere.

"Sora? Hey fishbreath! Where are you? Hello, porcupine head? Sora, where are you? This isn'funny. This is-,"

FLASH

Lights surronded her. Colorful dim lighted lights. Like mini candles for some reason. Kairi gasped in awe as she scanned her surrondings. She was in some sort of park. There were trees and a lake nearby. It was beautiful, under the moonlight. "Wow, this is amazing," whispered Kairi as she cicrled on the spot. The view was breathtaking and the lights gave an extra boost here and there.

Just then, flutters were heard. Like all wings flying around her. Kairi smiled and laughed in joy as millions and millions of butterflies flew above her, around her. All colorful and pretty. She giggled as she tried to capture them, each floating and spreading colors on the night. They may be small but magnificent they were. They flew around Kairi, making her dress sway with the winds.

She spun around as the butterflies landed around her. The redhead gazed at their colors, amazed at the beautiness in them. Kairi finally managed to make a beautiful red and black butterfly land on her finger. A smile graced upon her lips. She kissed the wings of it, making it nuzzle on her finger. Suddenly, warm air was felt on Kairi's left cheek. She turned around and saw Sora grinning.

"They say if you make a wish on a butterfly, they'll take it to heavens above and tell god. It could be granted if you ask nicely,"

"Really? Can I try?"

"Who's stopping you?"

Kairi stroked her chin in thought about her wish and snapped her fingers. She cupped her hand around her lips and whispered soft words to the insect. It flew above when she was done and floated higher than the others, dissapearing into the night. She smiled to herself as Sora did the same. "What did you wish for?" asked the boy.

"Something. I'll tell you when I tell you,"

"Okay, up to you,"

"So why did you bring me here frogface? This is beautiful and all but why?"

Sora's expression then turned serious, a wonderous expression on Kairi's face. She arched her eyebrows at him as she searched his tanned face for an answer. He took Kairi's hands in his and pushed her roughly to a pillar nearby. Kairi let out a yelp of pain for she hit her head and was surprised by Sora's sudden rough actions. He looked at her with his eyes, eyelids slowly falling, gazing upon her beauty.

Kairi was lost. What was Sora doing to her? He had never been this harsh and his expression was unusual as well. He moved nearer to her face, warming every inch of it with his breath, mesmorizng her to a stunned stance. Her blue eyes opened and she moaned mentally as Sora started blowing into her ear. It made her knees shake and her energy felt drained.

Sora then looked at her straight in the face and closed her eyelids. "S-Sora, what are you-,"

"Sssh, close your eyes. Don't open until I say so,"

"But why are you-,"

"Just do this for me. You trust me right?" whispered Sora. It made Kairi blush but she hid it, following his orders and closing her eyes. Sora's breathing turned heavy as he panted softly and placed a shivering hand on Kairi's cold cheek, sending thrills down her spine. He leaned in, forgetting everything about his past, his present, his future. To him, all that mattered now was Kairi and he was going to get her.

His lips finally met hers, weak and soft. Kairi was shocked and wanted to pull away but his kiss was too addicting. She slowly rised her hands up his chest and placed them there, pushing her lips on his. Sora smirked in his mind, having Kairi right where he wanted her. He placed his hands around her waist, holding her frame, preventing her from melting into his arms.

Her knees were shaking from the utter lustness. She wanted him, no, she needed him. Her hands moved behind his neck faster than ever, deepening the feel of the kiss. She was breathless. She was getting weak by the hotness of his lips placed hardly against hers. Their noses touched each others cheek as they lost one another in their passionate, hot, wanting kiss.

Sora decided to tease Kairi. He broke the kiss but before she could do anything, Sora kissed her neck. She leaned back, exposing the skin for him to do soothe her. His lips trailed butterfly kisses on them, moving from her neck to her jaw, His hands fumbled with her red hair, entangled by the locks. She forced the boy nearer, wanting to feel his warmth in her.

Sora couldn't take it anymore, he missed it. He roughly kissed her again, fast and furious. Kairi yelped but maintained her position as Sora moved into her. She was a bit scared for his kisses weren't gentle and it hurt her but she couldn't say anything. She tried telling him by the kiss but he just bit her bottom lip, making it quiver. He needed her. She was a drug he couldn't refuse.

The kiss lasted for awhile, tears welled up in her eyes for some reason. She was too weak to rub them off, so it fell, wetting Sora's cheek along the way. He saw this and realised he was hurting her. He was too caught up in his needs until he forgot about her. How selfish he was. He broke the kiss, looking at a sobbing Kairi. She tried to stop but couldn't, lifting her fingers to wipe them away.

Sora's hand stopped her though. She bit her lip, trying to stop the blood. His kiss was too rough until her lip got cut in the process. She didn't want to look at him, so she kept her eyes closed as she sobbed as silent as possible. Sora lowered his head. He couldn't see her cry. It always made him feel bad. He lifted a shaking thumb and brushed off her falling tears.

She stopped sobbing, feeling safe and secure once more. He took that oppurtunity to kiss her lips once more, as gentle and warm as he could. Kairi smiled. This was the Sora she knew. She strengthened the kiss by pushing the back of his head. Sora was surprised but took to her command and softly kissed her. She was nervous, heart pounding like a drum, feet shaking and whole body losing concious.

Why could Sora do that to her with just a mere kiss? Maybe because to her, his kiss was everything. He gently pushed his lips on hers, making sure not injuring her lip. Kairi was happy to know he cared. Her hands moved to his shoulders, placing them on either side. His hands went up and down her back and finally, he pulled her into him, giving her one more lip lock. She totally melted there, butterflies flying around them, perching nearby.

He broke the kiss, slowly pulling away. She wanted it back, he did too but he stared at her, panting while moving finger across her face. She nuzzled into the finger, wanting him to touch her more. It made her feel as though she was in heaven. "You wanted to know why I didn't wish you Happy Birthday and why I didn't give you a present?" asked Sora.

"Why?" whispered the redhead back.

"Because," inquired Sora and kissed her hands, holding them dearly. "I wanted it to be special, unlike any other wish you received from the others. I wanted to give you your present then but I wanted it to be perfect. I guess I caught the perfectionist from you,"

Kairi giggled as she held his cheek. "C-Can I open my eyes now?"

"You can if you want,"

Kairi's eyelids slowly fluttered open, nothing in front of her. She gasped and looked around. "Sora?" Where was he? She panicked and was about to go and search for him when a pair of arms appeared from behind her, holding the end of a necklace in each hand.

Sora inhaled the scent of her hair as he chained the ends together, revealing a butterfly locket on Kairi's skin. She held it with her hand, turning around to face him. He smiled weakly, her returning it with her own. "It's a locket, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and there's an important picture in there. Words too,"

"Picture? Words?"

Sora nodded in reply, watching as Kairi fiddled with the butterfly pendant before she managed to open it up. Her heart clenched when she saw the contents, wanting to break down right there. She looked up at him with watery eyes and quivering lips. He just smiled and closed the pendant by himself. "This will be our little secret. Never show the insides to anyone, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, oh and Sora?"

"Yeah, Kai?"

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MORONIC BABOON HEADED, FROGFACED, FISHBREATH, MONKEY DOODLE BASTARD!"

"What? Hey, you kissed me back okay, princess,"

"Was it me that kissed you first or was it you that dared to place your disgusting lips on mine? I hate you, you whatever monster you are!"

"At least I'm not a whining bitch!"

"Porcupine head!"

"Redhead,"

"Lord of all dorkness!"

"Queen wannabe!"

"Frogface!"

"Wartswitch!"

"Bratty pants,"

"Bossy boots,"

"FINE! Never ever talk to me you slimy pig you!" yelled Kairi and walked off. "Well, whoever wants to talk to you, idiotic slut!" cried Sora back. Kairi just gave him the middle finger and continued walking off. Sora ruffled his hair and grinned, knowing she was too for some reason. His mind then formed something he forgot. "Yo redhead!"

Kairi turned around, crossing her arms. "What is it fishbreath?"

"Happy birthday,"

Kairi lowered her arms and huffed as she walked back to his car. Sora laughed,seeing her reaction and followed her footsteps. Kairi smiled to herself while holding the butterfly locket, opening it again. It was a picture of Sora hugging Kairi from behind and Kairi holding his hands dearly. They were smiling toothless grins, like normal 5 year olds do.

The other half was supposed to be placed with another picture but maybe Sora couldn't find any so he left it empty. Kairi giggled, determined to find the perfect picture to fit in that frame for it has to suit the words Sora engraved on the locket. She closed it up, running with her dress, eager to lay on her bed, dreaming about her and him, while her mind kept on repeating the words he engraved.

_I will always protect you forever, Kairi._

_F-O-R-E-V-E-R_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you go. Hope you liked it. Hope the fight scene was okay. It was for all my readers and their thirst for violence. I didn't wanna go over the rating but I tried my best. Usually I am the peacemaker within my friends. Yay! Sora kicked Axel's ass man! I think the moment with Sora and Kairi was cute! Well, I am a flufflover. Lolx. Oh,and I posted a one shot called **Captured Kiss** for Ellie0223 so check it out! Its a RoxasxNamine one.

Well, thats all. If you wanna torture Sora and get the next chap, review, review, REVIEW!

P.S: I watched The Convenent today and Reid and Caleb are hott!! So are Tyler and Pouge! I also just bought KH2 soundtrack! I cried listening to Roxas and Riku's theme song. Sobs.


	24. Dance Off The Stress

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chap! Thank you guys so much for the feedback I got! We're already nearing 250 reviews so I am the luckiest girl ever if I reach that! You guys are the best!

Humungous thank you's to **Lamatikah, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, KHfanatic, amy, KagomeKairi, Ellie0223, kingdom219, KHObsessedEvilGeniusoftheCOCA, Shruikahn, kingdomfantasyanime453, Liv, InTheDarkWithRiku, darkwing13, KHKairinamineFanatic, XxMrsRadcliffexX, Renegade Of Illumination, Argus456, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, nethernity, Lord Spectre X, kairi-i-love-sora, Xiamlliw, KHLovers, Lohrar, BlueEyedMystery, weixuan18, Fexilern, fantasy dreamer **and** iamaspidermonkey.** Cookies and delicacies for all of you! You guys rock!

Now that Sora's back from the sun (o.O), lets torture him shall we? Where is Sora anyway?

Sora: googoo…gaagaa!

Everyone: AAAAHHHH!!!! HE'S TURNED INTO A BABY!

Me: How the hell did that happen?

Ansem: Forgive me, he was playing with my babychanging ray. It changes adults or teens to babies. I am a genius!

Everyone: o.O?

Ansem: Never mind….

Me: How can we torture a 3 year old kid?

Sora's mom: Oh, can you take care of him while I'm gone. I'm going to to go bingo so this might take a while. Bye.

Me: -turns to reviewers- You guys can do it. I'm off to bingo too. Bye! –angelofsweetness runs off-

Reviewers: O.O Now what?

Sora: WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!

Lamatikah: Umm…don't cry. Here's some milk!

Sora: -takes bottle and throws it to Lamatikah's face-

LiL aZn DrEaMeR: Now that wasn't very nice. Apologise right now!

Sora: NO! –throws rattler to LiL aZn DrEaMeR's face-

KHfanatic: Hey! Respect your elders okay!

Sora: Mafe me! (Make me) –throws jigsaw puzzles to KHfanatic-

Amy: That's it! Come here, you little brat!

Sora: -hits Amy with a giant soft hammer-

KagomeKairi: -takes hammer away from Sora- Apologise now, Mr!

Sora: Nefer! (Never) –stomps on KagomeKairi's foot and grabbed the hammer, hitting her wih it-

Ellie0223: Why you little bastard! Come back here!

Sora: fufid fold foman (Stupid old woman) –throws baseballs to Ellie0223-

Kingdom219: I am so going to spank you, Sora. Get back here!

Sora: -sticks out toungue and sticks lollipops to kingdom 219's hair-

KHObsessedEvilGeniusoftheCOCA: You shall pay for your naughtiness!

Sora: Blah Blah Blah! –runs KHObsessedEvilGeniusoftheCOCA over with his toycar-

Shruikahn: Look what I have. A toy aeroplane. Be a good boy and come to me.

Sora: o.O –grabs toy aeroplane and starts it up and puts it in Shruikahns pants-

Kingdomfantasyanime453: Oh look! Banana's in Pajama's is on now. Go and sit quietly and watch it.

Sora: Waft it fith fe (Watch it with me) –drags and ties kingdomfantasyanime453 and forces her to watch the show-

Liv: Oh, Sora! I have a surprise for you! –holds mallet behind back-

Sora: fevil! (Evil!) –grabs chainsaw and chases Liv-

InTheDarkWithRiku: Sora, put the chainsaw down!

Sora: Four fot fe foss fof fe! (Your not the boss of me) –chases InTheDarkWithRiku with the chainsaw-

Darkwing13: Pipe down and sit quietly you brat!

Sora: Nu-uh! –pours ice into darkwing13's pants-

KHKairiNamineFanatic: I have cookies and chocolates! If you want them, stop running around!

Sora: Gif fe! (Give me!) –jumps on KHKairiNamineFanatic and gobbles the snacks, sitting on her back-

XxMrs.Radcliffexx: Do you wanna sleep? Are you tired?

Sora: Nofe! (Nope) –ties XXMrs.Radcliffe to a bed and plays a lullaby-

Renegade Of Illumination: Oh for pete's sake! Come here you weasel boy you! –chases Sora with a rope-

Sora: -grabs rope and ties Renegade Of Illumination with it-

Argus456: Hey, stay put!

Sora: -sticks out toungue and throws golfballs to Argus456-

Master of Kingdom Hearts: Fear the wrath of my stick!

Sora: -grabs stick and pokes Master Of Kingdom Hearts with it-

Nethernity: I am warning you! Come to me peacefully!

Sora: No way! –throws spikes and thorns to nethernity-

Lord Spectre X: You are a quick one! Come with me now! Be a good boy!

Sora: Nu-uh! –shoots lasers at lord Spectre X with a laser gun-

Kairi-i-love-sora: I'm good Sora. Come with me and I'll make cookies!

Sora: Fiar! (Liar!) –grabs flamethrower and burns kairi-i-love-sora-

Xiamlliw: I'll take you to Hawaii. Join me!

Sora: Fats Fafaii? (Whats Hawaii?) –puts Ximalliw in a box and dumps in a pool of lava-

KHLovers: Get back here! I'm tired of running around!

Sora: -makes a face and builds a wall, making KHLovers run into it-

Lohrar: I will kill you, boy!

Sora: Fe foo! (Me too) –takes out knives and throws them to Lohrar-

BlueEyedMystery: I have icecream! With nuts!

Sora: Hate icecream! –dumps gazillion iceream down BlueEyedMystery's throat-

Weixuan18: I hate you! Come here so I can massacre you! I mean, ummm, hug you!

Sora: Fiar! (Liar!) –ties weixuan18 to a bull and spanks its butt making it go wild and crazy-

Fexilern: Shut up and…..just shut up!

Sora: Fake fe! (Make me!) –tapes Fexilern's mouth and dumps Fexilern into a pool with mutant clamshells-

Fantasydreamer: I'll put you in a room with cockroaches!

Sora: Fu fares? (Who cares?) –ties fantasy dreamer and puts fantasy dreamer in a room filled with maneating spiders

Iamaspidermonkey: I'll slash you with Roxas's keyblade!

Sora: fring fit fon (Bring it on) –takes out ultima weapon and slashes iamaspidermonkey like hell-

Roxas: Umm, dude, my keyblades please?

Me: I'm back! And I have the formula to cure Sora! –pours formula oer Sora making him a teen again-

Sora: Yay! I'm me again!...uh-oh….I'm me again?

Reviewers: Hehehehehehehehehe! –brings weapons with them and charge after Sora-

Sora: AAAAAHHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!

Me: o.O Oh well, enjoy the chap! Wait for me guys!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 24: Dance the stress away**

"Man, I have to buy new shirts. Mine are getting really small,"

Sora sighed as he zipped up his black sleeveless shirt, making sure his arms could at least fit through the holes. His muscles could be slightly seen as he wore his trademark crown necklace around his neck and ruffled his spicky locks to tame it down a bit but like usual. It was impossible.

He grabbed his schoolbag and exited his room, closing the door afterwards. Walking towards the kitchen table, Sora was surprised to see that Kairi actually prepared breakfast for him. There on the table were two plates of pancakes, covered with delicious thick chocolate syrup and a glass of orange juice placed just right next to it.

"Umm," began Sora with a confused look. "What is going on?"

He made his way to the table and saw Kairi at the kitchen, phone on her shoulders while pressing it to her ear. She was also frying eggs at the same time. Talk about multi-tasking. "What do you mean you can't come?" whined Kairi as she flipped the eggs with her spatula.

Sora rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, his bagpack perched beside his chair. Kiki came trotting in, her nose up the air as she passed by Sora. He glared at the feline and stared back to the food in front of him. "Alright Namine. I understand. I'll see you at school then," said Kairi and hung up, walking towards the table with a plate of eggs in her hand.

She sat down at her place and grabbed the napkin, tucking it at the collar of her blouse. She took her fork and began poking the eggs while poring more syrup on her pancakes. Her eyes met with Sora, who was busily giving her a blank look. "What are you staring at Fishbreath?"

"What's with this?" asked Sora while pointing to his pancakes.

"You are stupider than you look. It's breakfast porcupine head,"

"You have never made breakfast for me. Why the sudden change?"

"Just quit whining and eat. I'm already stressed as it is,"

Sora mimicked her in a soft tone and took his fork. He gently poked it, afraid of what Kairi had done to the delicacy. "I didn't poison it so don't worry your fucking ass off okay?" claimed Kairi, softly devouring her early meal. Kiki was busy eating her meal too, tuna fish with milk to help swallow it down.

Sora cut a piece of it and popped it in his mouth, slowly enjoyng the taste of it. He was surprised at how good Kairi was at making such delicious pancakes. Kairi saw this and mentally smiled, watching Sora eat it like a hungry lion. She couldn't help but laugh a bit, making Sora stop his chewing and coughed up. "What's so funny redhead?"

"You eating. Sheesh, take your time. School doesn't start until 40 more minutes,"

"I know. Just wanna get there early. Unlike you, slowpoke,"

"Whatever. You're really weird, frogface,"

Sora glared at her before continuing eating. Kairi was doing the same thing, only slower. She somehow finished her food faster and was about to clean up when she saw Sora smiling to himself. "What are you smling about?"

Sora laughed a bit and wiped his mouth with the napkin Kairi prepared for him. "Nothing, you remind me of my dream last night,"

"I bet it was stupid and boring, like you. I'm leaving. Clean up or else, you're cleaning Kiki's litter box for life!" and with that, she left with her bag, slamming the door on her way out. Sora sighed and began picking up the dirty dishes and dumped them into the sink. He turned on the tap and washed his hands with the cold liquid.

"If only you knew how stupid I am to even dream about it. If you think your laughter is stupid and boring, then so be it because I always dream about your laughter and I don't know why," whispered Sora to himself. Kiki saw his expression and jumped on the counter, giving him a warm miow. Sora looked to it and petted its head.

"You are so cute Kiki. Just like your owner,"

"Miow,"

Sora laughed and finished up his duty before putting Kiki back in her cage and leaving the dorm to go to school for another day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-

KRING!

Sora jolted awake by hearing the alarm of the school bell. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, noticing that all the students had left from Mr Goofy's class, including the teacher himself. The spiky haired boy got up, slung his backpack over his shoulder and exited the class, yawning along the way. He raced to his locker which happened to be near the cafeteria. Very convenient for boys like Sora.

He emptied the contents of his bag and stuffed them in his disroganised locker which lacked of space and took out what he needed only. After that, he placed his bagpack in his locker, closed the door and went inside the café. His eyes immediately saw his gang, already there, eating happily and talking at the same time.

Sora grabbed his lunch, looking at it suspiciousy as the cafeteria women poured gravy over his oddly looking mashed potatoes and walked to his table. "Yo, bro, ready for the game next week?" asked Roxas as soon as Sora sat down.

"What game?" replied the hungry boy, blur as always.

"The basketball championship, dufus. The one we've been practicing for how many weeks. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Of fourfe fot," replied Sora with his mouth full, bits and pieces of pudding came flying out from the corner of his mouth. Roxas shook his head in dismayel and continued eating quietly. Kairi came bursting through the cafeteria doors, hair entangled, face bruised a bit and her shirt was not properly buttoned.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," explained Kairi while panting and holding her lunch. "Coach Larxene made me stay back at the field for a few more kicks,"

"That's okay but why did coach want you alone there?" asked Michelle. Kairi sighed and sat beside Namine, placing her chin on her hand afterwards. "Because she says I have to be captain next game. Chleo has an exam so she can't be it,"

"Yeah, sis did tell me about that. She's supposed to be in her tuition class now," said Riku.

"Who's tutoring her?" questioned Selphie.

"That bastard Jack Sparrow," responded Leon with a grumble. He poked his mashed potato as though he were poking Mr Sparrow. Everyone eyed him while smirking and he just ignored them and continued harassing his food. "Oh well, you can do it Kairi!" said Phoebe giving her a thumbs up. Kairi smiled to all of them but they could see behind the smile, she was upset. Her life was a wreck lately.

School, homework, chores (That Sora made her do), cooking, friends, parents, her social life. It was too much for her. Now, with the captain of the soccer team, more stress will overcome her and she needed a time off. Sora knew the most. Sometimes, he would see her scream on her pillow and have bags under those sky blue eyes.

She smiles, yes, she smiles a lot. Fake smiles at least. But what can she do? She's too tired to do anything. He wanted to do something but what?

"Hey guys, have you heard the news?" asked Rain as she approached the gang's table. They all stared at her with their wonderous eyes, confused to her words. She noticed this and laughed. "You guy's are so dense. The prom is this Saturday. The theme is masked ball. Isn't that romantic? Don't tell me you forgot?"

"MASKED BALL?" yelled Selphie, hitting Tidus with her sandwich in shock. Tidus grumbled wiping his face with a tissue while cursing Selphie. "Oh my god! You mean we don't have to go around asking for dates?"

"Nope," replied Kelliann who just arrived. Standing beside Rain, the two friends smiled. "You just have to go there wearing formal clothes and a mask and whoever dances with you is a mystery until 12 midnight. Isn't that great?"

"Awesome!" squealed the girls, making the boys groan in boredom. Dancing was one thing but not knowing who you're dancing with was total torture. Kairi didn't squeal or complain. She was already asleep on the table, snoring softly. The bags under her eyes were visible and her soft breath blew the lunch in front of her. Rain and Kelliann turned to her, arching their eyebrows.

"What's with Kairi? She sick?" asked Rain.

Namine turned to her twin and laughed nervously. "Nah. She's just tired. Don't worry. She'll be okay when we tell her about the prom,"

"Oh, okay. Hope she'll be fine. Our soccer game is coming near. Don't wanna lose right? Well, see you guys later. I am going to ask Gippal wether he's going to the dance or not? Bye!" and with that, she pulled Kelliann with her and ran off to find Rain's crush. Namine turned her attention back to Kairi and sighed. "Sorry Kai. Looks like you got one more event for you. At least the prom will relax you,"

KRING!

"Huh? Lunch's over already?" asked a groggy Kairi, waking up and stretching her weak body. "Yeah. Let's hurry to class. Mr Yen Sid will kill us if we're late for history class," inquired Olette, picking up her lunch. Kairi's eyes widened and her fists slammed the table. "History? Oh no! Mr Yen Sid wants me to help him expain about the heartless war. I gotta go. Bye!"

The gang watched helplessly as she ran off with her bag, bumping into people along the way. Sora frowned, urging to help her. He nodded his head, finding a solution already.

_Hopefully I can help you Kairi. I will help you! I must…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-

"I hate my life…..,"

"Don't say that Kai! Now hold still. Doing your hair takes a lot of time and patience!"

Kairi grumbled mentally as she pouted and crossed her arms over the pink halter top dress she decided to wear to the prom. Selphie was busy playing with her auburn locks, trying to decided which hairstyle fitted the teenager. She made up her mind, pulling a bunch of her hair and clipping them together into a bun. Then, she took some of Kairi's front hair and let them down, making it look neat and sexy at the same time.

"Tadaa! What do you think Kairi? Am I good or what?"

"No, your hopeless. This due isn't me. I want an updo, not a bun! Re-do!"

"Oh, hush. I know what's best for you and this hairstyle matches your dress anyway,"

"Then I'll change my dress. Bye!"

"Nu-uh. You look perfect. Don't change anything. Besides, the prom is in 10 minutes so hah!"

Kairi placed her gloved hands to her waist and glared at Selphie, making her back away and running off to help Namine. Kairi groaned and sat back down, looking at her reflection. She did look pretty. No. Beautiful. But somehow, she wasn't pleased. She had no time for a prom. She had 4 more projects that was due tomorrow and she had chores plus cleaning to do.

"Guys, what if I don't go to the prom?" questioned the redhead to her friends. "What if I stayed here and finished my work?"

"You're coming and that's final Kairi. We're not going without you," replied Michelle, helping Phoebe with her light blue dress. Phoebe and the rest nodded, Kairi sighed in defeat to their answer. The door knocked a few times, indicating that someone wanted to enter. "Come in," said Kairi softly, barely hearing her answer. The door opened, revealing Chleo, Yuffie and Aeris all dressed up.

"You guys ready or not? The boys are already at the ballroom except for Sora," said Chleo.

"Sora?" asked Kairi out loud. "Whats wrong with him?"

"Hey, he's your man. Don't look at me,"

Kairi stood up abrubtly and scurried out of her room to her roommates one. She banged on the door, hearing a muffled sound coming from the inside. She slammed it open and saw a sick Sora on the bed with several tissues around him. "What are you still doing in bed fishbreath? The prom is in 5 minutes! Get up and get dressed now!" ordered the furious girl.

"What is wrong with you redhead? Can't you see that I'm sick?"

"You were just fine this morning. Quit faking and come on,"

"If you don't believe me, feel my body. I'm literally burning up!"

The girl bit her lip in hesitation but she wanted to prove her fact so she went to his bed and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. She gasped in shock when warmth immediately heated up it, proving that Sora had gotten ill. She pouted and went out of his room back to hers. "Girls, maybe I won't go to the prom. Sora's sick and I can't leave him alone,"

"Why? You're his girlfriend or something?" teased Yuffie, making the others giggle. Kairi blushed and glared at all of them. "N-No! Its just that……rules of the school say when one of your rommates are sick, the other mate must always stay by his or her side until he or she is better. Its in the rulebok,"

"You don't even read a school textbook and you read the rulebook?" asked Namine suspiciously.

"I was bored. The rules say that so must follow the rules!" lied Kairi, making sure she sounded convincing. Apparently she failed. The girls gave her we-know-you're-lying- expression, letting her sigh and stomp her foot in desperation. "Forget it Kai. You're coming, wether you like it or not. Sora can take care of himself. He's a tough dude," added Olette. Kairi scanned her friends and nodded slightly.

"Fine, lets get this over with. I'm going frogface so take care….NOT!" cried Kairi and left the dorm with the others. Sora smirked in his bed and kicked off his covers and checked his reflection, making sure his tuxedo looked nice and his hair looking spikier than ever, adding some colour to the end of them. He placed his mask over his eyes and smiled in his reflection.

"Kairi, get ready for the best night of your life,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/

"Wow, this room is fucking cool!" gasped the girls when they entered the ballroom. Everything was decorated beautifully, the effects made it looked as though they were in the mideivel times. The chandeliers hung high above them. The floor shined below their feet every time they took a step, the punch coming from a mini fountain perched on the table. Everything was gorgeous.

The girls squealed and ran to find guys to dance wih immediately, leaving Kairi sulking while following slowly behind them. She hunched her back and slided her feet against the floor, dull looking as ever. She found a seat to sit down but immediately when she did, 5 guys approached her. "Do you want to dance?" asked all of them at once.

Kairi blushed to the attention she received but shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to dance. The guys sighed and left with a frown, Kairi felt guilty soot. She was about to call them back when a guy approached her. He cleared his throat getting her attention. She turned around and gasped when she saw him. He had on a black tuxedo with a black bowtie to match with a red rose in his pocket.

He wore a dark blue mask and had sky blue eyes to match. His hair spiked in every direction but at the tips of every spike, a fiery red was dyed there. Kairi arched her eyebrows, he looked familiar somehow. _Could it be Sor- Nah! He's sick remember. But he could have faked it. But why would he fake his sickness? But he has fire red highlights at the spikes. Sora doesn't have them. It can't be him. Right?_

"What's a pretty girl like you not doing on the dance floor?" asked the guy with his deep and masculine voice. Kairi sighed dreamily in her head at that. _This guy is hot! His voice suits him! It can't be Sora. I'm positive!_ "I was ju-just about to g-go dance b-but I don't ha-have a partner," stammered the blushing redhead. He smirked and held out his hand. "Now you do,"

She looked into his eyes and smiled. Her hands gracefully took his as he smiled and kissed it before pulling her to the dance floor. He took her waist and hand while she took his shoulder and hand, with that, danced the music that played.

_When marimba rhythms start to play,_

_Dance with me, make me sway,_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,_

_Hold me close, sway me more,_

He spinned her, pushing her further from him and then back to him as they continued twirling, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze,_

_Bend with me, sway with ease,_

_When we dance you have a way with me,_

_Stay with me, sway with me,_

She turned around, her back touching his chest, making her gasp in shock when he placed his hand on her stomach and his hand grasped hers, slowly moving to the music. He turned her back to face him and smiled watching her expression a bit surprised by his actions.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

He held her hands in front of them as he placed a foot in front and she to the back. They repeated this until he changed the rhythm and began to sway with her just like before.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

He spun her around and caught her hand, pulling her towards him and dipping her slightly. He nearly lost his grip but he quickly lifted her back up and she winked at him as they joined hands together and continued dancing.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

All attention were on them, the other dancers stopped their dancing to view the couple but the two ignored them. Their focus on each other. Kairi felt as though she were in heaven because looking into his eyes made her weak. She didn't even know him yet she felt close to him already. He took her hand and lifted it high as he turned her around, making her turn and turn and turn. He watched her closely as she did so.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

He finally stopped turning her and pulled her near him, her arms around his shoulder and their hands clasped together while placed near their chests. Together they spun around, staring deeply into each others eyes. Somehow, Kairi imagined her looking into her enemy's eyes for some reason and she couldn't get it out. She let his hand go and wrapped it around his neck, making them spin faster.

The music finally stopped and she was dizzy from spinning so he stopped them, her back to his chest, her breathing grew hard from tiredness and his hand on her stomach, placing her hands on it. Her eyes shut close but his eyes opened, watching her expression while she took a breather. He neared her hair, inhaling the loose strand that fell from the bun.

Kairi slowly opened her blue orbs and turned to him, him doing the same thing. She looked up and noticed how close their faces were. His breathing on her nose. Her eyes stared back into his, her heart beating faster for some reason. The crowd cheered for their performance but for some reason, her ears muted those cheers and she focused on only him.

She gasped in surprise when he slid a hand from her neck and moved it upwards. She closed her eyes, letting him move his warm and soft fingers against her shaking skin. He neared his face to hers, she couldn't do anything to stop him. Her body froze there, letting his lips get nearer to hers. She held her breath when she felt him getting nearer and nearer. He was going to do it. He was just inches away.

It stopped. He pulled his hand away from her, slowly stepping back from the girl. Her eyes remained closed, not noticing his exit. He sighed before running off into the crowd, letting them whisper in shock. Kairi opened back her eyes and frowned when he wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the crowd but he wasn't there. Her heart broke for some reason and she had a sudden urge to cry but she didn't.

She saw her friends and went to them. "Whoa Kai. You sure got intimate with that hot guy. Who was it?" asked Selphie, handing her some punch. Kairi gulped it down and sighed. "I don't know. We just met. I didn't even ask his name but somehow, I felt like I knew him for years,"

"Strangely, he looked a lot like Sora huh?"

Kairi scoffed and held back a laugh. "Him? Puh-lease. It couldn't have been him…..," Her gaze turned back to the dancefloor, crowded back with people. _Right?_

-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-

Michelle sat down on a chair, gasping for breath. She had been on the dancefloor many times, she needed some rest. Her lips sipped down the cold punch, making their way down her throat. "Hey baby, what's happening?"

Michelle stopped her drinking and turned to the person. Even with his mask, Michelle could tell it was her ex. "What do you want Demyx and don't call me baby. It sickens me," snapped the brunette, glaring at him. Demyx laughed and sat beside her. "How can you say that to your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? More like EX-boyfriend,"

"We haven't technically broken up,"

"What? After that incident, you still don't get it? You are stupid,"

Demyx gritted his teeth but calmed down. "Just let it go and come back to me. I know you want to. That's why you and Allster aren't an item yet," Michelle blushed at that statement and turnd back to him. "So what? Just because I'm not with Riku, doesn't mean we're together,"

"You didn't technically say the word break up, honey,"

Michelle scoffed and stood up, looking down to Demyx. "Listen punk, read my lips, I am breaking up with you! We are history so don't ever speak to me again! You hear me! Oh, and back off Phoebe too. She doesn't have anything to do with this so buzz of her. Okay?"

Demyx contained his anger, looking to Michelle as she walkd off. His fists clenched and his smile turnd to a smrik. He turned to Phoebe, who was busily chatting while eating. "You're going to regret this Mitch. No one breaks up with me. No one,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Are we there yet Zexion?"

"Not yet Phoebe. Just a few more seconds,"

"Why couldn't you tell me this important thing at the prom. Why did you have to blindfold me and take me to your car, while you drive me to somewhere I don't know?"

"I told you," replied Zexion with a smile. "It's a surprise,"

Phoebe sighed and gave up from asking him. She was happily talking at the prom when he suddenly dragged her out and said he was going to tell her something important, taking her to a special place to do so. Her eyes might have been blinded but her ears were sharp so she heard the sounds of water. Her eyebrows arched. Were they at the beach?

"Okay, we're finally here!"

"Finally," confessed Phoebe and fumbled with her blindfold. "I can take this off right?" A hand was placed on hers, stopping her from untying it. "Not yet. A few more minutes and then you can untie it. Okay?" asked Zexion. Phoebe could tell he was asking sincerely so she sighed and nodded. He smiled a simple smile and got out of his car, opening her door for her afterwards.

"Okay, take my hand and I'll guide you there,"

"O-Okay, make sure I don't bump into anything or else," said Phoebe with a serious tone, holding Zexion's hand tightly. He grinned, glad that his plan was working well. They slowly made their way to their destination, Phoebe following aimlessly by Zexion. She could hear the sounds of rocks being scraped over the ground everytime they took a foot in front. _Are we in some kind of deserted road? Why would he bring me here?_

She then heard the sounds of water again. _This must be the beach. We're walking on sand now and he's going to tell me something at the beach. This would be agreat chance to tell him I know his feelings and my own now! Perfect!_

"Okay, you can take it off now,"

Phoebe nodded in response and untyed the red bandana he used to cover her sapphire eyes. When her vision became clear, her breath tightened when she saw the view. It was breathtaking. Trees were everywhere, a glistening lake in front and a beautiful full moon lightening the night. "Oh my god, Zexion. This place is beautiful!" squealed Phoebe, turning to him with dreamy eyes.

"My dad proposed to my mother here. It's a very special place,"

"Aww, that's so sweet! I didn't know your father was a romantist. Guess you take after him in that department,"

"I guess. It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, but why did you bring me here?"

Zexion blushed a deep red and turned his head, not wanting Phoebe to look at him. Phoebe noticed this though and smiled, liking how Zexion always blushed around her. "Zexion, I have to tell you something," began Phoebe "I-I know,"

Zexion held a confused look and gazed at her intensely. "What do you mean you know?"

"I-I know how you feel about me and its not a friendly kind of feeling,"

"O-Oh, i-is it that obvious?"

"No, not really. I-I found out when you confessed while I was supposedly asleep but I wasn't. I heard everything. You love me that much?" asked Phoebe with questioning eyes. Zexion lowered his head in embarassment and nodded slightly. "Phoebe, I love you since the first time I saw you. I love the way you smile, laugh, always helpful, jokes around, cheerful at all times and strong,"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I love how you always find the rights at a wrong time. How you're compassionate. Forgiving and loyal. I loved you even when you were Riku's girlfriend. I will always get nervous whenever we touch or anything like that. I was always afraid to say my feelings so I kept them to myself but you knew all along. How stupid I am,"

"You're not stupid Zexion. You didn't want to ruin our friendship. That's why you did it," He looked at her and frowned, seeing her blush and turn the other way. She sighed and gripped the bench harder. "Zexion, I have something else to say too. I-I have been thinking about you lately and I…I…I think I'm falling for you,"

His eyes turned wide open, surprised by her answer. He was speechless. He never expected her to respond to his one sided love. She grinned and leaned in closer, giving him a peck on the lips. His cheeks turned warm and his heart fluttered by that touch. He smiled and took something out of his pocket. He took it out and held out his hand, taking hers with it.

"Phoebe, now that I know we have stronger feelings for each other, I wish to make you mine," said Zexion with honest eyes. "Phoebe, will you accept this ring and be my girlfriend?"

Phoebe's eyes beamed with happiness and she pushed Zexion to the ground, hugging him. "Of couse I will. I am honored to be," Zexion cheered mentally and smiled, hugging Phoebe back as they embraced each other and were happy they were together at last.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Namine, I promise to never hurt you. I promise to always love you. I promise to always be there for you. I promise…to make you mine forever._

Her blue orbs widened as she remembered those words. "Namine," asked Roxas as he stopped his kissing when he noticed she was distracted. "Whats wrong?" Namine turned to him and smiled. "N-Nothing Rox. Just a little tired,"

"Oh, w-we can stop if you want,"

"Roxas, I love how much you care about me. Its okay. I love you," whispered Namine and gently kissed him, him smiling into the kiss. His hands placed upon the wall as he pinned her, touching her soft lips with his. Her hands went to his shoulders and stayed there. They were alone at the balcony, having a little make-out session. She couldn't forget the incident after her birthday. She remebered it so vividly, it scared her.

**Flashback**

"_Roxas, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm giving you your present. Don't you want it?"_

"_Of course I do but must we stand at the edge of this rail. Its kinda scary,"_

_Roxas smiled and kissed her comfortly, her looking at him with wonderous eyes. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," She grinned and hugged him, happy that her boyfriend always knew how to comfort her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her hands. "I'll be back. I left your gift back with Sora. Just stay here okay?" Namine nodded and he grinned before running off._

_She sighed and turned back to the view, the cold crisp air blowing her blonde hair. She stretched out her arms, making her vulnearble to the air around her. They blew her dress, flowing the rhythm of the wind as they whistled and sang in her ears. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, inhaling the fresh oxygen on the ship. She ignored the fact how deep the water was below her and ignored how near she was too falling._

_Just then, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She smiled, thinking it was Roxas. "So, did you get my gift?" asked the blonde haired girl, liking the warmth of his hands. "No," replied the voice but it was much deeper and didn't belong to Roxas at all. "I got you something better,"_

_Namine gasped and tried to turn to see who it was but he gripped her tightly, resulting to impossibility of breaking free. She squirmed and tried to scream for help but the boy coverd her mouth with a hand and hissed in her ear. "Namine, I promise to never hurt you. I promise to always love you. I promise to always be there for you. I promise…to make you mine forever,"_

_She muffled a yell and a scream but all that came out was a small whimper. All hope was lost as the boy traced his fingers over her face down to her neck and he began to go lower. "Hey Namie, I found your….hey…..let her go!" Namine's eyes widened. Roxas! She was saved. The boy grinned and turned her around to face him and he roughfully gave her a kiss before pushing her off the boat._

"_NAMINE!" yelled Roxas and dove off the ship to her. Namine screamed her heart out as she plunged into the deep depths of the water. Her vision became blurry, covered by the cold water. She swam back to the surface, gasping for air. A pair of arms got her and she thought it was the boy so she squirmed for freedom. "Namine, relax, it's me," whispered Roxas._

_Namine heaved a sigh of relief and turned around. She cried into his chest as he swam them both out of the sea. When they reached shore, Namine never released her grip, afraid of him leaving her. She was sobbing uncontrolbally and her body shook with fear. Roxas held her delicate figure closely, stroking her wet hair for comfort. _

"_Ssh, don't cry. I'm here. Its all okay," whispered his soothig voice into her ears. She still kept crying and snuggled closer to Roxas, never wanting to let him go. "Don't leave me Roxas. Don't leave me,"_

"Don't leave me!"

"Namine, I'm right here,"

Namine looked up and saw Roxas, looking down to her and smiling. Namine smiled weakly and hugged him tightly, that day scared her for life. Roxas knew her feelings and swore to find out who it was and why he did that. His grip tightened, afraid of any kind of bad incidents happening to her. He couldn't let that happen. Her body shook under him and her lip quivered with fear.

"Come on Namie. Lets go back to the prom,"

"O-Okay," and with that, they walked hand in hand out of the balcony and back to the prom, their grips hardened, not wanting the other to leave. Not now, not ever.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I haven't danced that much in my whole teenage life! I'm pooped," whined Kairi to herself as she went out of the heated ballroom towards the beach of the school, where they held blitzball matches or students that wanted to relax there. Her feet barely walked her to the sand from tiredness. She managed to sit down, catching her breath. She kicked off her high heels and laid her back onto the grainy yellow rocks.

"This has been a relaxing night. I wish this night would last forever. Though, I really wanted to meet that guy again. He was so…..different," whispered the redhead to herself, massaging her feet. "Miss me already?" asked a voice from behind her. She tilted her head and smiled, seeing the guy again. He returned it and sat down beside her.

"Why'd you suddenly run off? You know, after…we…umm…danced?"

"Oh," replied the boy, blushing slightly. "I had to use the bathroom. Duty calls," Kairi laughed to his answer and he smiled hearing her laugh. She stopped her joy fest when she noticed him staring at her. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

The boy laughed. "No, you look absolutely amazing tonight," Kairi's cheeks heated up and she giggled to his comment. She turned back to him and pouted. "Well, you look very handsome. May I know your name?"

"Its better you don't," replied the boy while gazing at the sea in front of them."You'll be really shocked,"

"No I won't. I promise,"

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time,"

She lowered her head in dissapointment. She really wanted to know him. He was special in a way. He knew when she was vulnerable, when she was weak and when she shivered from his touch. How he did that was totally out of her understandment. The school clock chimed, signaling the time of midnight. Kairi sighed and turned back to him, who was still looking at the sea.

"Well, its 12 o'clock. I think we can open our masks now," said Kairi, silence greeted her. She waited for an answer but it never came so she was about to take her mask off when he stopped her. "Wait," he began and stared into her eyes. "L-let me do it for you then you can take mine off,"

"O-Okay," replied Kairi meekly. He grinned at her and tangled his fingers with the strings of her mask, untying it. He managed to do it, letting the red mask fall off her face, unrevealing her beauty. She blushed when he examined her, eyes widened as though wanting to pop out. Kairi fiddled with her dress and was about to ask him what he thought of her when he kissed her.

She was surprised to his actions for they only knew each other barely and they were kissing now. She closed her eyes and lifted her shaking arms, pulling him closer to her. He cupped her cheek, feeling her melt into him. Her heart pounded and her knees shook with excitement. Was she falling for him? She then remembered when Sora kissed her. This was the same feeling.

His arms wrapped around her fragile body as their lips touched gently against each other. Her mind told her to stop but her heart was stronger, told her to relax and enjoy it. His kiss was warm and welcoming, like when she kissed Sora. _Stop thinking about him and focus on the guy you're kissing now, Kairi! Focus!_ Her body felt weak and her breathing grew rasper.

She was open to him for some reason. She wanted to pull away but was afraid she would miss the feel of his lips against hers. She pushed the back of his head, making their kiss deeper and passionate. His fingers went to her hairclip, letting her hair down and throwing it away. He ran them through his hand, feeling the softness of it. He placed his hand on her back and held her, holding her stronger than before.

Finally, she broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, sorrow and guilt surronded it. He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I promised I wouldn't go this far but my hormones took the better of me I guess. Sorry, redhead," said the boy. Kairi's eyes widened to the nickname he called her. Her heart broke, knowing only one person called her that.

Her hands shakingly untyed his mask and she gasped when she saw his face. It was him. Her feelings grew dissapointed and used. How could he do this to her? How could he take advantage of her? Was this another prank to him? Sora turned to her and smiled weakly. "Hey, whats up? Feeli-,"

SLAP

He closed his eyes, letting the pain on his cheek wear off. He could hear her breathing grew heavier and her anger rising. "What the hell is wrong with you! Is this some kind of a joke to you? Are my feelings that unimportant? You think you can just go around and kiss me like I'm some kind of slut? Do you? Why did you do this to me? Why?"

"I wanted to make you smile! You're so stressed now and you rarely talk to me or whatever! I miss that, Kairi! I miss our arguments, our bickering!"

"I don't give a fuck! That still is no reason for you to play my feelings like that! You're such a heartless son of a bitch, Sora! I hate you! This is the last straw! You've gone to far already!"

"Why are you so mad? You had fun didn't you?"

"That's why I'm mad. I had fun but I didn't want it to be with you! I don't want you in my life! For once, think about others than yourself,"

Kairi stood up and ran off, tears falling from her eyes as she sobbed but she was too tired. Her legs gave in as the waves crashed to her, making her wet. She sobbed on the sand, hitting it in frustration. She wanted to just die right there. She felt so cheap. He was so mean and useless for doing such a thing to her. _I knew it was him….I knew it was him but I let it be. Its my fault not his. Its mine. I'm so stupid. _

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shivering body and she didn't know what to do so she hugged him back. She couldn't stay mad at him. He did do it for her, not for himself. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't intend to make you mad. I just felt responsible for your stress. I wanted to let you have fun. You barely even talk to me anymore. I don't want that. Even if you want to scold me, go ahead. Hearing your voice is enough for me,"

She sobbed even harder now and gripped him tighter as he rubbed his cheek to her hair, rubbing her back gently. She dug her fingernails to his shirt, wetting him with her tears as it mixed with the water from the sea. "I'm sorry. I'll try and take some time off so I can order you to do stuff for me, okay?" whispered Kairi with a sad smile. He laughed softly and broke the hug, wiping her tears away. "That's my Kai,"

Kairi laughed and stood up, splashing Sora with water she threw at him. He laughed with her and threw back some water as they played along the sea. Her giggle made him smile and his smile made her giggle. Perfect combination huh? She laughed as the salty water made their way to her face. Sora chuckled as the water drenched his clothes, tickling him.

They enjoyed the time they had together and Sora held her waist and twirled her around, lifting her off her feet. She laughed and smiled. Another night with Sora was enough fun for her anytime. "Well, well, having fun I see?" asked a voice interupting their laughter. Sora dropped Kairi and smiled when he saw the boy.

"Long time no see. How have you been?" asked Sora.

"I'm doing fine. You know, just checking on my friends. Heard this girl is my brother's ex. True?"

"Yeah," replied Sora meekly. "You moving here?"

"Yup. Came here to tell Axel the good news. He's staying with me so he won't have to live with that girls father anymore," Kairi's heart stopped beating when she heard that. "W-What did you say?" asked the girl. The boy closed his eyes and sighed when he realised he slipped. "Bro, don't tell her!" yelled Axel who just came running to them.

"She deserves to know Axel! Its been kept a secret long enough,"

"Just don't tell her. Please!"

"I'm sorry Axel. I have to dissapoint you,"

"What's going on here?" snapped Kairi and looked to them. "Well?"

"Reno, I'm warning you!" yelled Axel again but Reno ignored him. "Kairi……Axel is…umm….he's umm…,"

"He's what?" whimpered Kairi, afraid of what he'll tell her. "Reno, please," begged Axel with saddening eyes. Reno turned to Axel and smiled weakly. Axel sighed in defeat and gave his brother a look to tell Kairi the truth. Kairi was shaking to worry for what the boys were going to tell her. What secret were they talking about and when she heard the news, her heart shattered right there and her body disfunctioned straight away.

"Kairi……Axel's your brother. You guys are related,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wow, a twist huh? What does that mean? Review to find out! Sorry if it wasn't that fluffy. I tried. OMG! Namine has a wacko for an admirer! Lolx. I am so twisting this story. Don't worry. Next chap will explain it all! Oh, and since Sora's not a baby anymore, you guys can torture him like hell in the next disclaimer! So, review, review, REVIEW!


	25. Secrets are meant to be told

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm alive! Yay! I know I haven't updated in a while. Forgive me. Here are my reasons to why I updated late:

1) Been busy

2) My crush is causing me many problems. He's hurting me too much…

3) I am having many fights with my friends recently.

4) Been playing my PS2 (Mostly KH2 again and FF12! It rox!)

Those are my reasons. I'm so sorry. I understand if you're mad at me. I'm mad at me for updating so late. Really sorry. Hope you enjoy this chap and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH.**

A/N: I'm not doing the disclaimers for awhile. Need to get new torture ideas. Don't worry. It'll be back but for now, Sora and the gang plus me need a break from doing the disclaimer. Right Sora?

Sora: Just go on with the chap.

Me: Sheesh. What a grouch. Oh well, enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 25: Secrets are meant to be told**

"He's what?" whimpered Kairi, afraid of what he'll tell her. "Reno, please," begged Axel with saddening eyes. Reno turned to Axel and smiled weakly. Axel sighed in defeat and gave his brother a look to tell Kairi the truth. Kairi was shaking to worry for what the boys were going to tell her. What secret were they talking about and when she heard the news, her heart shattered right there and her body disfunctioned straight away.

"Kairi……Axel's your brother. You guys are related,"

Her heart shattered right there. Those shocking words entered her fragile ears, bleeding them. Her mouth opened slightly, gasping softly for air. She was speechless. Sora had a confused look too. He never knew Kairi was related to the spiky redhead in front of him. He turned to Kairi, whose eyes had turned watery but for some reason, she was smiling.

_She has seriously lost it._

What she did next was unexected. She laughed. Her giggles echoed throughout the night. Her dress soaked to her body which was vibrating from the laughing. Reno and Axel looked at her with curiosity. Why was she laughing? Kairi stopped and looked straight to Axel.

"You're my brother? Yeah right. And I'm the queen of Atlantica,"

"This is serious Kairi!" snapped Reno, annoyed by her silliness. "Axel is really your brother,"

This made Kairi laugh more. Sora frowned to her. He knew what she was doing. She was laughing to hide the pain that sliced the insides of her shivering and weak body. She shouldn't do that. It would hurt her more. Tears were slowly flowing already.

She seized her giggles and waved to them. "Guys, thanks for the humor. It really cheered me up. I'm tired now so I'm going back to school. Bye. Oh, thanks again. It really brightened my day," she said and with that, slowly walked off, hugging herself. Sora was about to stop her when Reno beat him. He ran to her and stood directly in front of the cold girl.

"I know what you're doing. You're running away from the truth. Stop doing that! Face the truth girl! Axel's your brother wether you like it or not. He-'s,"

"Stop!" yelled Kairi, covering her ears. "I don't want to listen anymore," Reno gabbed her arms, pulling them down and placing them to her sides. "Axel is your father's son and so are you and Namine. He was born by the same mother. Your mother. You-,"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please! I can't hear it anymore! Please!" begged Kairi. Her whole body shook as tears wetted her face. She couldn't bear hearing it anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. Reno lowered his head but held his firm to her arms firmly. "You're going to hear wether you like it or not!" said Reno, holding her tightly. She lowered her head and sobbed uncontrolbally.

"Reno, stop! I'll do it! I'll tell her!" said Axel, taking Kairi away from Reno. The older redhead looked at Axel, receiving a nod from him. He sighed and handed Kairi to his brother, who wrapped her in his arms immediately. Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in her brother's arms. Why was she crying? She had no reason to cry right?

But she couldn't stop her tears from flowing down. Her sobs made Axel hug her more tightly. Sora looked from afar, jealousy rose in him. He was always there to comfort her but now, Axel replaced him. Kairi's head grew light as she held it and before she knew it, darkness suronded her.

"Kairi!" yelled, Axel, holding her limp body from falling. Reno and Sora ran to them, watching Axel trying to wake her up. Her eyes closed shut and her breathing went calmer. She had fainted. Seeing her peaceful and relaxed face made Sora feel a bit calm. At least she was alright.

"Come on," he said, turning to Axel who had a worried face. "We'll take her to our dorm and then you can tell her," Axel nodded, carrying Kairi bridal style as the three of them left to the school.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Axel sat down, a hand cupping his chin as his eyes darted to the sleeping girl on her bed. Her chest rising up and down and her face wet from the sweat that trickled down her forehead. Axel heaved a sigh, not knowing how to tell her the truth. In fact, he never intended to tell her for he just found out too.

He remembered his reaction when his father told him. He couldn't blame Kairi for how she felt. He felt the same way too. He was shocked, speechless. He even thought his father was joking but no. He was dead serious. The world seemed to stop for Axel then.

Everything was going perfectly. He still loved Kairi, more than a sister. He wished he could have known it sooner. If he did, he wouldn't have done all those mean stuff to her. He would never intend to hurt her. But it wasn't his fault. He just found out at least a few days ago so he couldn't do anything to replace the past.

A stir under those pink covers made his attention back to his sister. Kairi slowly opened her dull sky blue eyes, her eyelids begged to be closed again. She wanted to forget what she had heard, forget all the rumors that crashed onto her petite body.

Her eyes squinted again, head throbbing from the pain it held. Her thoughts swirled around and around inside her vacant mind. She held her head dearly into her sweaty palms, trying to reduce the damage that had been done.

"Kairi? Are you okay?"

Her eyes widened with shock to those words. Her head slowly turned to her so called sibling. He gave her a weak smile, standing up and made his way to her. Her fingers clutched tightly to the wrinkled covers hiding her white skin.

Axel placed his weight onto her bed, staring deeply to her appearance. An awkward silence greeted them. Neither dared to speak or make a sound. Her red hair hung low with her head, keeping calm from bursting out to the other redhead beside her.

He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it. "Tell me everything," she muttered. At least she was honest and wanted to get to the point.

"A-Are you sure? Its really-,"

"Just fucking tell me already! I need to know!" snapped Kairi with anger. Axel was suprised to her reaction but understood. He heaved a sigh and lowered his head.

"Before your mom and dad got married, they were already an item. One night, I guess they lost control and got rough in bed if you get my drift. Anyway, that was how your mum got pregnant and had me but they were so young. They didn't know anything about being a parent. So, when I was born, they sent me to one of their friends who took care of me,"

Kairi gasped mentally when she heard her brother's sad tale. Her heart wrenched with sadness of the pain he endured. She gulped down the saliva and said to him. "Then….what happened?" Axel looked back to her, eyes wanting to cry but he needed to be strong.

"He took good care of me. Your father would always visit me though. He's a very responsible person. Your mother wanted to too but your father would never allow it. I don't know why. He never told me that I had younger sisters. I didn't know Kairi. I swear it,"

Kairi held back tears when she reminisced about the past. How much she hated her parents now. How could they do that to him? Give him to a friend to take care of the production of their actions. Her grip tightened to her cover and she frowned.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry," said Axel and placed his arms around her body. She shuddered from his touch. Her eyes widened when her mind began replaying the horrible incidents that he forced her to do. She wanted to throw up when she realised she had kissed her own brother.

She slowly lifted her arms and gently pushed him off her. Axel looked to her with wonderous eyes and sighed. "Why……?" asked Kairi softly.

"Wha- What?" repeated Axel.

Kairi turned to him and gave him a glare. "Why didn't you tell me straight away when you found out? I deserve to know! I am the person you should tell! I am the one who should be hearing this first! Me!"

"I was scared you wouldn't believe me. I was afraid you'll get hurt,"

"Hurt?" she asked and gave a weak laugh. "You know nothing about hurt. In my life, I've been hurt many times. By my parents, by my friends, by Sora, by my boyfriends….now….you're on my hurt list too," Axel blinked slowly, feeling guilty to all the past actions he did to his sister.

"Sorry is useless now. My heart has been through too much already. If life means misery, I want to die. I want to get out of this world. I want to die and leave all my hatred behind. You caused so much pain to me. You have no idea. The things you forced me to do. You're a bastard you know that?"

The male redhead didn't know how to respond to the harsh words the girl threw to him. All he could do was stay silent and listen to them, absorbing every word and insult. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for more words that will shower him but they never came. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body.

He opened his eyes and was immediately covered by Kairi's auburn hair. Her arms around her protectively, holding his skin close to hers. "Even if you hurt me, Axel, you're still my brother and its not your fault you are. I could never hate one of my siblings, right bro?" she said, a tinge of jokeness in her cracking voice.

Axel could merely smile and pat her head softly, stroking her hair and embraced her back, inhaling her heat as it flowed through him. "You are a nice girl, Kairi. I'm not sure how you could accept me after all I've done,"

"Ssh, its not your fault. Like I said, I could never hate you. I forgive you, Axel. I forgive you….,"

Axel smiled with joy and released his grip as he pulled away. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and threw away the tears that fell. Kairi smiled weakly and cleaned up her face a bit, making her look decent. She then frowned and glared to him again. Axel noticed this and arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it now?"

"I'll forgive you on one condition," said Kairi and pointed to his chest, poking it. "You have to tell your possy to quit disturbing me and my friends. Got it memorized?"

Axel laughed and sighed deeply. "I can't gurantee it but I'll try my best. Does…umm….Sora count as one of your friends?"

"Him? No way. You can torture him all you want. I'll be happy to assist you in that department,"

Axel gave a chuckle and ruffled the young lady's hair, making her giggle.

"That's my sister,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Riku 's eyes nearly fell shut as he pretended to listen to the ramblings of the girl beside him. His eyes focused on only her but he could not hear the words that came out of her lips. He watched them move up and down, nothing coming out.

_Wow, she's so beautiful._

"Riku? Hello? Are you paying attention or not?"

"Huh? What did you say Mitch?"

Michelle sighed and threw an eraser to his face. He twitched slightly and glared at her. "What was that for? I thought you were going to teach me history since you're so good at it," whined the silver haired teen.

"I am teaching you. You're the one not listening to me,"

"Sorry. Its not my fault history's so boring and dull,"

"But its your fault for never listening to Mr Turner's explanation when he was giving extra lessons!"

Riku scoffed to the teacher's name and played with his pencil, twirling it around like the propellar of a helicopter. "I'm tired of learning history. How about we do something more fun?"

"Like what?" questioned the brunette headed girl. Riku smirked slyly and began crawling towards the girl. Michelle saw this and grabbed her water bottle. "Don't even think about it Allster!" Riku ignored her comment and kept on walking on his hands and knees as he neared the teen.

Michelle kept scooting back, looking at him intensely. He neared her body and placed his hand on her lap, getting closer to her face. "What are you doing, Riku?" she asked nervously. He kept his smirk and was inches away from her pale face.

"You'll see,"

"RIKU, GET OFF HER THIS INSTANT!"

Riku groaned in frustration and got off the girl. He turned around and flinched when he saw a terrifying Chleo. She glared at her younger sibling, holding a rolled up magazine. Tapping it her foot onto the floor, she placed her hands on her hips and looked to the two as though they were caught doing something naughty.

"Riku, what the hell are you trying to do? Dad must have passed down his out of control hormones to you unfortunately. I thought I made it clear. No sex before marriage or I will personally shove this magazine up your sorry ass!"

"Ah! Go smooch Leon and leave me to be!" snapped Riku back. Chleo gritted her teeth and stormed to Riku, hitting him on the head with the magazine as a weapon. Riku tried to defend himself using his arms but still, Chleo was known as a strong girl.

Michelle watched blankly as the two continued bickering and hitting each other. She sighed deeply and smiled to herself.

"Siblings. Must be fun having them,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Goodnight Selph. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye,"

_Click_

Namine threw her cell phone to her bed, flopping down on it afterwards. She looked to her white ceiling, smiling alone. Her fingers began playing with the promise ring her blonde boyfriend gave her. How sweet it was of him to do so. She slid it back onto her slender finger, looking at it with pride. She felt as though she were the luckiest girl to step foot on earth.

To her, she was. Being lucky for having an awesome boyfriend like Roxas.

'_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, its better than yours, damn right, its better than yours, I can teach you but I have to charge'_

"Hello?" answered Namine as she picked up her cell phone.

Silence.

"Hello?" she asked again, looking to the caller ID.

Silence.

"Hayner? What do you want? I know its you. I have Caller ID genius,"

"_This isn't Hayner,"_

Namine's eyes widened when she heard the voice. It was the same voice she heard at her birthday party. The same person who claimed his love for her on the ship. Her grip on the phone loosened but she held it firmly, her voice cracking. "What…What do you want?"

"_I……want…….,"_

Silence.

Namine waited patiently for him to continue. Nothing. All she could hear was harsh breathing. His breathing. It was deep and hollow. Sending shivers down her spine everytime she thought about him. She was about to say something when he interupted her.

"_I….want….you,"_

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Hello? Hello?"

It was no use. He hung up. Namine slowly pulled her phone away from her ear as she dropped it to the ground. Why her? She wasn't the most beautiful girl ever. Why would he choose her out of all the people? Why? She didn't want to be fonded by boys or have any admirers. She already had Roxas and that was all she needed.

She never asked to have this maniac coming after her. She didn't want that. But what could she do? God has something big planned for her but when it concerned this crazy boy, Namine wished and prayed hard to the almighty above that he would stop this horrible nightmare once and for all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Time seemed to just fly by for our little group of friends. Months passed by fast and to their surprise, it was already the first day of September. Nothing changed much for them. Riku and Michelle remained the best of friends after all they went through. They decided to forget the past and move on as pals like the old times. Though the love was still buried deep inside their hearts.

Hayner and Olette had gotten back together, a cute couple like always. Selphie and Tidus still haven't proclaimed the romance intrest to each other, Phoebe and Zexion were one happy item, always together where ever you go. Roxas was still concerned for Namine because lately, she was silent and seemed distracted. Probably about the recent phone calls she's been getting.

As for our bickering duesome, they are still arguing, shouts and yells and insults filled their dorm 24/7. Nothing could ever stop their daily quarrels. But through thick and thin, Sora would always be there for Kairi. Now, it would be harder due to the overprotectiveness of Axel who would always keep an eye on Sora whenever he was near the redheaded girl.

Until that one fateful day….everything changed.

Since it was the first of September, it meant cleaning up day. It has been a common thing for Sora and Kairi. They had agreed every first day of every month, they would clean up their rooms and throw away any junk that took up the space they needed.

As always also, Sora was busy dumping items for Kairi to pick up.

"Urgh, why do I ever tolerate with him? How many junk does this guy have?" mumbled Kairi to herself as she panted softly, exhausted. She was now piling up the boxes that were everywhere around the dorm. Not even a speck of their furniture could be seen. Everywhere you turn, a box would be there.

"Hey, porcupine head! Why are you throwing away clothes too?" asked Kairi out loud, lifting up a box filled with many attires contained in it. Sora's head came out from his room, rolling his eyes when he saw her struggle with the four squared container.

"Those are the clothes that don't fit me anymore. Tomorrow, my dresser will come and hand me the clothes I just bought yesterday. She should have come today, but **someone **insisted we do this cleaning thing at night,"

"Cleaning at night adds more energy to me okay? Hopefully, you'll have better taste in picking your clothes this time. No more barney pajamas,"

"Spiderman. Spiderman pajamas. Sheesh, get it right for once!"

Kairi ignored him, lifting up more boxes and sorting them out. She then came upon a box, quite small. She opened it, seeing through the contents. It was mostly old trophies, photos, toys and many more. She was about to close it when an item caught her keen eye.

An old tape box.

Her eyebrows arched when she saw what was inscriped on it.

_**SECRET CONFESSIONS OF A LOVESICK TEENAGE BOY**_

Her evil side took over the angelic side of Kairi, making her snicker and hiding it behind her back when Sora came into the living room, grabbing the scissors. He turned to Kairi, wondering why she was smiling to herself. "You like cleaning that much?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Cause your smiling like a chesire cat,"

"Shut up. Is it wrong to smile?"

"No. I'm just sayin-,"

"Then quit being a busy body, fishbreath. I'm going to my room for awhile,"

Sora just shrugged, not caring what she did and went back into his room. When the coast was clear, she grinned and slowly snuk into her room. Closing the door when she entered, she went to her radio and inserted the tape. Her finger pressed the 'play' button and she sat down on the floor, holding the cover of the tape tightly.

"_Testing….testing…one….two…three….,"_

Kairi was suprised when she heard it was Sora. She could tell it was his voice. She continued to listen to it carefully.

"_Hmm….I have no idea what to say. I just bought this stupid piece of shit and now I have no idea what to say. Well….lets start with my useless love life. As usual, I have no girlfriend. Not after what happened to Fuu……,"_

Kairi sighed when she heard that name. A tinge of jealousy rose in her, for no apparent reason. She had no right to be jealous.

"_Anyway, there is one special girl to me though. But I'm confused to my feelings. I don't know for sure if I really love her or not. Sometimes, I feel like gripping her throat and shredding her to bits….harsh but honest….. Yet sometimes, she can make me feel on air and smile whenever I see her happy,"_

The redhead pondered for awhile. Sora had a crush and she never knew about it? How was that possible? Yet again, she wasn't his girl so she had no buisness to find out. Sora then laughed, making Kairi focus back on the tape.

"_She's beautiful….I'm telling the truth. So beautiful until……people hurt her badly. Including me…I know, you're probably wondering why would I hurt the girl I supposedly love. I'm not doing this on purpose. I would never hurt her on purpose. It just……..happens. Like fate,"_

She scoffed when he stated those words. Sora had always told her he never believed in fate.

"_I sound like a corny lover now don't I? What can I do? She has this power to make me feel so….different. She's different from other girls. She's tough, independent, athletic, beautiful, funny, cheerful…did I mention beautiful?"_

"Yeah, like a million times," said Kairi, sarcastically.

"_No girl could ever replace her. We used to be so close…..so close…until I ruined it. I ruined it all. For what? For some stupid test. God, I hate myself. I was so young and naïve. I wish to turn back time, stopping me from pushing her. How I wish that?"_

Kairi arched her eyebrow, who was this girl? Her history with him sounded familiar somehow….

"_I think I can figure my feelings out now. Although I know its impossible for her to love me back as much as I love her, I will keep our relationship as it is. Even if it means quarreling, bickering, arguing and insulting. Hearing her angelic voice is enough for me,"_

Her eye's popped wide open. Her breathing grew rasper. She had a suspect to who this girl was and she prayed to god she was wrong. But unfortunately, what came next nearly took her life away.

"_That's it. This is a confession of a lovesick teenage boy named Sora. I, Sora Revene, love my worst enemy and past time childhood friend. Love her so much._

_I love you Kairi_

_I love you Kairi_

_I love you_

_Kairi_

_And I was wondering if you could love me too?"_

It was then that her heart froze right there. Its beating stopped, her breathing grew harder. She felt like no oxygen was there in the room. Her body stiff there, sitting as she absorbed the words her ears had heard. She felt as though everything went black, and a spotlight was on her. She was shocked until no words could describe her feelings.

_I love you Kairi_

Those words stung her like millions of needles being poked through her chest.

_Love you Kairi_

Her name followed by those two words were never meant to be put together. She never planned for it to be that way.

_Love you_

She had never ever wanted him to feel that way to her. How could he? He shouldn't.

_Love_

"Yo redhead, what the fuck are you doing in there?" asked Sora, from out of her bedroom door. Kairi had no energy to answer him back. She felt as though death awaited her. Her world had no meaning. Her worst ever enemy, who caused her so much pain, caused her to shed so many tears, just confessed he loved her. Not liked or had a crush. Loved.

_Click_

The door opened and Sora stepped in. "Miss slowpoke, what are you-,"

His eyes widened when he saw the tears that fell from her face. His eyebrows rose as he studied her, wondering what was wrong. "Whats with you?" he asked, relaxed and normal as usual. Kairi's whole body shook from wanting to just break down there. The shock hit her so hard, she could never overcome it.

She slowly stood up, barely. Her knees quivered as she gripped her fists and looked to him with crying eyes. "W-Why?"

"Why what?" replied the boy, oblivious to everything.

"Why? God damn it tell me why? Why must you love me? That's wrong!" snapped Kairi, letting out her anger. Sora kept his blank look and gasped softly when he saw the cover of the tape. "Wh-Where did you find that? I thought I threw it away. I-,"

"Tell me! Tell me why should I love you back Sora?" asked Kairi, tears coming out. "Do you know how many times I screamed, how many pain my heart felt, how many tears I cried since I met you? Huh? Do you?"

Sora was speechless, nothing could come across his mind. He had no lines to say to her, only managing to stare at her, looking as tears slowly dripped to the floor below. She sobbed and wiped her tears, blinking them away and threw him the cover. "You asked me if I could love you Sora, let me tell you the answer,"

She walked up to him, he held his breath as she neared him, sending him chills. Her eyes met with his, fire forming in her blue orbs. "The answer is simple Sora," She stood in front of him, looking deeply into his face. She had on a serious face, tears wetted her pale face. Horror and shock covered her true beauty.

"My answer, Sora……..is…….,"

He awaited her answer dearly. His hopes at least were a little high. Just a little.

"No,"

His hopes immediately fell down, dead straight away. His world darkened, shrouded with sadness immediately. His heart scrunched up, feeling it twist and turn. Her tears welded up in her eyes, pushing him aside as she ran out of the dorm, slamming the door.

Sora stood there, not knowing what to do. What was he supposed to do? His mind told him to stay here, no use going after a girl who just rejected you. Who just spat in your face the words of dismayel. But his weak, beating heart told him otherwise. Follow her it said. Even if she said no, your love for her is still there. Prove to her, you can be there for her.

Love her, protect her, be the boy she always wanted. He gripped his gloved hands, thinking of what to do. He finally made his decision and quickly turned back to the door, grabbing his keys along the way, and exited the dorm, hoping to find the broken girl in time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He was like a maniac. Running around the streets, looking around for her. He pushed softly people aside, running and panting as his blue orbs scanned the crowd for a tinge of her. She was no where in sight. Not even a strand of her red lucious hair was there.

He ruffled his hair, feeling like giving up. It was no use. There was too many people around. He was determined though, he must find her no matter what. He tip toed and began looking for her again. His heart beating faster than ever. Sweat trickled down his forehead, tired from running so much.

He crossed many roads, asking nearby people to wether they had seen a redheaded teen. His feet ran across the pavement, like a crazy man searching for adventure. He was tired but the thought of her made him gain strength again.

He stopped every red headed lady he saw, no matter the age. He didn't care if people thought he was crazy or needed to go to an asylum. As long as he found her, everything didn't matter. His head turned right to left constantley every second.

His brown hair swayed with the wind, along with him ruffling it in frustration. He then lost complete energy, slumping on a wall, falling to the ground. He panted heavily and rummaged through his pocket. Hoping to find a tissue, a bracelet fell.

He looked to it and slowly picked it up. It was the bracelet to which Kairi tugged off when he pushed her into the river. He had spent hours sewing it back together but never gave it back to her. Instead, it became his own special charm.

He then gasped with shock when an idea hit him. He quickly stood up and held the bracelet firmly, running to the destination to which he suspected the girl was. Hopefully he was right.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Why me?_

Kairi hugged herself, keeping herself warm as she sat at the park to where she would always go to calm her mind. Dried leaves surronded her as cold mist came out from her open mouth. Tears were still falling from her dull eyes, making her face drench.

She sobbed softly to herself, the wind blowing her hair. It flowed with the current of the wind, making it look as though she were floating. She didn't have time to grab her coat so the coldness surronded her. Plus, it was at night. The air was colder than ever.

Her thoughts went back to the tape. How she regretted listening to it. Now, her mind was having a battle with her heart.

**_Stop lying to yourself._** Said her heart.

_I'm not. I don't have any feelings for him so I just told him the truth._

_**I said stop lying to yourself. You're just hurting your own self. Admidt it.**_

_I…..I can't. I won't. You can't prove I love him._

**_Can't I? What do you feel when he touches you? When he holds you with his arms? When he kisses you with his lips? When he says those soothing words to you?_**

_I…..I will always get this weird feeling in me._

_**That weird feeling is love, my dear.**_

_No! Its not!_

_**It is. You feel like you're on air. You feel as though you died and went to heaven. You feel like he's the only one that mattered. He's always there for you, calming you. He doesn't give you misery. He saves you from them. He loves you and you love him. Face it dear.**_

_I love him?_

_**No doubting it. Want more proof?**_

_I don't need anymore…you've proven your point. I do get these weird feelings when I'm around him. I do love him. There, I said it! I love him! I love him like the deserts love the rain! I love him like a mother loves her children! I love him like gods love his creations! God damn it, I fucking love him……_

_**There…see? That wasn't so hard was it?**_

_No, thanks._

Kairi smiled to herself, crying of pure happiness. She felt as though a million of her burdens has been lifted. She felt calmer and more relaxed. Her sobbing had stopped, just the tears of joy fell from her eyes. She had finally been set free from total denial.

"I…love him. I love Sora…..I have to tell him," said the girl to herself and quickly got up, running towards the busy road near the park, hoping to have time to reach the boy.

_**Ata' girl. Go get him.**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Her mind focused on only him. Nothing else mattered. She just wanted to see him so she can just confess it all. She had to do it or else, she would never have peace.

She crossed many roads, passing pass people that walked around. She ran with all the energy she could use, ignoring the coldness that spiked her body. A smile crept upon her glowing face, eager to express her love for him.

She stopped at an empty traffic light, no one was there except for her. No cars or any vehicles at all. She turned left and right, ready to cross when she stopped. Her eyes opened wide, looking to the person on the other side of the road, looking back at her with worried eyes.

She smiled weakly when she saw him, grinning back at her. They slowly placed a foot in front, both moving at the same pace. Soon, she began increasing her speed, he did the same. Both began running towards each other, wanting to feel the other's warmth spreading across them.

They finally made it. She jumped into his arms, as he gracefully caught her, twirling her around. She smiled with happiness, crying a bit. He laughed when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer, making them one.

He finally landed her on her feet, both remaining in that position. She felt his heart beating fast as she snuggled into him. Sora smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding her firm grip tightly, not wanting to think of losing her.

His breath slowly blew her hair, making her feel safe. She never wanted to let go of him, inhaling his scent. He smelled so sweet, so intoxicating, so pure. How could she not fall in love with him. Their breathing calmed down as they felt warmth spreading into their bodies. Flowing slowly inside of them.

Kairi smiled, leaning herself onto him. Finally, she felt secure for once. Happiness began covering her again. "Sora……,"

"Yeah, Kai?"

His voice was always there. His voice was there to calm her. His voice…was everything to her.

"Sora…you're so warm,"

"Same goes for you,"

She giggled and pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. She pulled away for awhile, looking deeply into those eyes that she fell for. His ocean blue eyes. The same eyes she treasured for over 15 years. He smiled, placing a hand onto her cheek, making it warm.

She smiled back to him, placing an arm behind his neck and the other on his shoulder. They were lost inside each other's eyes, not wanting anyone to ruin such a beautiful moment. Slowly, they began growing closer. Nearing each other, faces so close, their breaths could be felt on each other's skin.

Their lips were inches away, only a few more seconds. Her eyes closed shut, ready to taste him again. It had been quite awhile after their last kiss and she wanted to melt inside him again. This was it. After this kiss, she will confess to him. Nose barely touching. Lips so close….so close….

"LOOK OUT!"

_Flash_

A light blinded her vision, she couldn't see what was happening. Before she knew it, a force pushed her aside, pushing her behind.

_Screech…..slam_

Her body slided behind, feeling cold instantley. She fell on her behind, eyes shut close to the pain. After a few seconds, she opened back her eyes, pushing herself up with what energy she had. What was that force that pushed her behind? What happened?

She was surprised to what she saw. Her breathing seemed to stop right there. Her heart begged to stop beating so she could die and awaken from this nightmare. There, on the road, lay Sora, bleeding. He lay lifeless on the ground, the driver of the car which hit him bending down, and calling an ambulance.

But she knew it was too late. Tears began to build up in her eyes again. They fell down. How could this happen? She had just achieved happiness and now, it was gone. He was gone. She felt weak, wanting to just die. Why couldn't it have been her who got hit? Why did Sora have to push her? Why didn't she push him? She'd rather die then see what she was seeing now.

She was breaking down already, her whole body shook hard. Tears were falling non stop, as she shook her head, hoping this was all a bad dream. Please…….please let it be a dream…… Her eyes fell back to his body, laying down there, blood coming out from his nose and mouth. Eyes shut closed.

His arms that once held hers, his lips that were about to kiss her….gone. No, she couldn't accept that. No, not now. _Not now Sora. Not now. Please, Sora. Wake up. Wake up and tell me you're alright. Please, Sora….Sora… I love you Sora….I love you…Sora, wake up..Sora…Sora.._

Her emotions were in turmoil and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to let it all out. Her sadness, the pain she felt now. The name she wanted to call so dearly. _Sora….._

"SORA!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you go. Hope it was worth the wait! I'm sorry if it was a tad bit angsty. Don't worry. That's the only angst part. Next chap, Lily will be back with fluff! PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? Oh my god! Is Sora really dead? Poor Kairi. I was nearly going to cry when I wrote this. NEARLY! What is angelofsweetness thinking now? Review to get the next chap to find out! So, review, review, REVIEW!


	26. Miracles Do Happen

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry for updating late! I promised a chap in the early year of 2007 so here it is! Enjoy it okay? I love you guys so much! My goal for this year is to finish this fic before my birthday comes and that is on 16th February. Also means I have to update faster and finish it within a month. Think I can do it? Your reviews tell the answer cuz my updates count on your reviews so keep on reviewing! Oh and Happy New Year! May 2007 be filled with enjoyment, happiness and safety for all of you!

Thanks to **Anais05, Liv, kingdomfantasyanime453, Renegade Of Illumination, darkwing13, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, KHObsessedEvilGeniusoftheCOCA, KHKairiNamineFanatic, KHfanatic, BeautifulBlueTulip, Argus456, nethernity, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, weixuan18, Lamatikah, Shruikahn, KHLovers, I don't care what you think of me, fantasy dreamer, Commander Koran, XxMrs.RadcliffexX, KagomeKairi, Ellie0223, InTheDarkWithRiku, razorstar90, MaidenDark, DPWolf **and finally** kairi-i-love-sora**. You guys are seriously the best! Because of ya'll, I reached 300 reviews! Keep them coming alright! On with the chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except Riku-kun!

Riku: You do?

Me: Yes I do. I bought you for 50 cents on e-bay last night so now…you're my slave….MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Riku: 50 cents? This handsome and adorable face of mine who has a worldwide fanbase and has over a hundred thousand fangirls (This is true, I checked one website and Riku has the most fangirls in all of KH. Sora has fifty thousand while Roxas has fourty thousand) is only worth 50 cents?

Me: Hey, Sora was only 1 cent so you weren't cheap alright.

Sora: -pouts and cries like a baby- 1 cent? NOOOOOO!!!

Riku: Oh well, I'm higher than Sora so on with the show!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 26: Miracles do happen**

Roxas paced back and forth, biting his finger while the other arm crossed over his body. His feet moved at a steady pace as his heart practically wanted to burst out of his chest. His blue orbs followed wherever his sneakers moved, trailing it like a hunter.

Behind him on the seats, his blonde girlfriend pats his mother's back, whispering soft, comforting words into her ears. The older woman sobbed and cried, tears flowing out of her eyes. His father laid back on the wall, crossed arms while glaring to Kairi on the other end of the corrider.

The auburn haired girl sat down on a chair, eyes wide open, not even blinking once. Her hands shook hardly as she hugged herself. Mouth slightly open, cold mist coming out. Her whole body shivered but not from coldness but from fear.

_He's not dead…he can't be…he's not._

_Killer…_

Her blue orbs widened with shock. Her inner mind smirked and chuckled evilly, sending more chills down her spine.

_Killer…_

_Stop it…I didn't kill him! I didn't…it was an accident._

_Killer…_

That word kept on echoing throughout her whole system, not even one other sound was heard. Killer, killer, killer. It wouldn't leave her alone.

_Killer…You killed him. Because of you, he's gone…and you said you loved him._

_Stop it, please…I didn't kill him…I didn't._

Silence came after that. She sighed mentally with relief, thinking the sound had left her alone.

_KILLER!_

"Stop it! I said stop it! Stop, stop, stop!"

"Kairi? Are you okay?"

Her blue eyes went to her brunette friend, looking to her with a worried look. Kairi quickly wiped her tears away and nodded to her question. Selphie frowned, unconvinced to her answer so she pulled Kairi into a bear hug. Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She broke down right there, her hot wet tears fell to Selphie's shoulder but the brunette didn't mind. She understood her best friend's pain right now. Her blue eyes once blue were red and puffy. She hadn't seized her salty tears from falling since she saw his lifeless body on the ground, bleeding.

Blood.

She remembered the red liquid trickling down his nose and opened mouth. She felt nautious just thinking about it. His eyes were closed. She cried even more. The eyes she was staring deeply into a few minutes ago was dull and lifeless, why was fate so cruel to her? She tried to avert her attention to something else but nothing could replace him in her mind. His pale face appeared forever in her eyes. She couldn't stand it.

"Doctor! How's my son?" asked Mrs Revene as she got up and held the doctors arm. He sighed and took off his glasses, shaking his head. Mrs Revene choked tears, streaming down her aging face. Namine went to her side, holding the woman close to comfort. Roxas lowered his head with sadness while Mr Revene gulped. "Please sir, just tell me what's wrong with my son. Give us the truth. W-We…can handle it,"

The doctor slid his glasses back on and frowned to them. "Due to the vehicle hitting the stomach of Sora, his abdomen bursted so his blood circulation stopped for awile, making the cells stop inside his veins,"

"Wha-What does that mean, sir?" asked Mrs Revene.

"Sora…he survived the surgery so his cells are running again but there was a problem. The receptors that were supposed to send stimulis to his brain somehow were damaged. They won't send or receive anything. Therefore, Sora…he's…umm…,"

"Just tell us, doc. Please," mumbled Roxas, Namine hugged her boyfriends waist, he wrapped his arms around her.

"He's in a coma state. The bad part about it is I don't know when he'll wake up or if he'll wake up. Our reports say his chances of living are only 50 percent. You could say he's on the verge of life and death but unconcious. I'm sorry," mumbled the doctor, lowering his head. Mrs Revene cried her eyes out there, Roxas hugging his mother. Namine joined into their embrace while Mr Revene held back tears while giving a glare to the redhead down the hall.

Kairi was frozen there. Her heart swelled up. Her mind kept repeating the incidents inside her mind, his image haunted her. Mrs Revene couldn't contain it anymore. She stormed to Kairi and gave her a tight slap. "You whore you! Look what you've done to my baby! He's dead! He's dead and its all your fault! You killed my son! You killed Sora!" she yelled. Kairi just stood there, absorbing all the insults. Roxas ran to his mother, trying to calm her down but it didn't work. Mrs Revene pulled Kairi's hair and kept slapping her. Namine ran to her sister's aid and shielded her. Kairi could only accept the consequences to her mistake.

_Sora…I'm sorry…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Kairi! Wake up!"

The redhead broke out of her trance and was face to face with Rain and Gippal, both staring to her with concern. Kairi quickly wiped her tears and realised she was still at the soccer field of the school, it was heavily covered with snow. That day haunted her for many days, it kept on replaying in her mind. She ignored the two and kicked the ball in front of her into the goal that laid ahead.

"I told you she's acting weird," whispered Gippal to Rain. The girl bit her lip and held Kairi's shoulder. "Kai, its Christmas Eve. Aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

It had been three months after she found out Sora was trapped in coma, he hadn't shown any signs of revival at all. The doctors worked hard to make sure he was able to stay alive but the Revene family grew tenser and tenser by every day he laid on his bed. Kairi was forbidden to go to the hospital but she accepted that. She couldn't bear to face him after what she had put him and his family through. Everyone won that way. Kairi turned to Rain and smiled weakly to her, kicking another ball into the goal.

"Kairi, its freezing out here and why are you playing soccer by yourself?" asked Rain.

"The soccer match is coming near. We won the first season but we need to maintain our status and keep winning,"

"Yeah but Kai, you're not team captain anymore. Chleo is again right?"

"So? I'm still a team player. I need to train,"

"Yeah but its snowing everywhere. And its Christmas Eve. Where're your family?" asked Gippal, concerned to his friend. Kairi ignored them again and kept on training. Gippal shrugged and Rain patted her back. Kairi couldn't stand it anymore. The tears she wanted to shed were frozen by the coldness but she had to be strong. She had been crying day after day. She should stop before she turned blind. Rain saw this and hugged her, comforting the girl. Kairi broke down on Rain's shoulder. Gippal frowned to them.

"Ssh, Kai, its going to be alright. Everything's fine okay?" Rain whispered. Kairi nodded and broke the hug, wiping her tears. She smiled weakly to them and grabbed her bag that was nearby. "I'm sorry for causing trouble to you guys. See you tomorrow or something. I'm sure you two want to be alone," and with that Kairi left, a blushing Rain tried to call back after her but Gippal stopped her action.

"Let her be. She needs some time alone now,"

"Oh, Gippal. I just hope she'll be alright," said Rain as the both of them watched Kairi run off.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The redhead curled herself on her bed, her mind spaced out. She pulled her blanket closer to her, her eyes never blinked. She clutched her pillow, inhaling the scent of her own hair. She frowned and sat up, fiddling with her pale fingers. Her stomach then growled, she laughed to herself.

"You sound like Sora when he's hungry," she whispered, her breah formed into a mist. _Why am I thinking about him? Come on Kai, get a grip!_ She threw back her covers and walked out of her room, wearing her robe over her. She walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Grabbing a carton of icecream and slamming the door afterwards, her eyes caught a note on the fridge.

_**Monday-Friday: Kairi cooks whatever Sora wants.**_

_**Weekends and Holidays: Sora cooks whatever Kairi wants**_

She choked on herself, her throat felt dry at that moment. Tears wanted to build up in her eyes but she stopped them. She then turned around and was shocked to see Sora there at the counter, cutting up some vedgetables. Her lip trembled, wondering if she was sane or not. There, was Sora, in the kitchen cutting vegetables.

_Sora…_

She wanted to hold out her hand to him but before she could, a girl came out and stepped beside Sora. Kairi's eyes widened when she saw it was her that was standing beside him now.

The Kairi that was in front of her smirked and grabbed a carrot, pinching Sora's cheek afterwards. "Hey! Give me that carrot back! You wanted salad for dinner so wait till dinner!" yelled Sora, glaring to the girl. The fake Kairi stuck out her toungue with the carrot sticking out of her mouth, making Sora drop the knife on the counter and chasing after her. She giggled as the brunette grabbed her and pinned her to the couch, opening her mouth forcefully. He managed to get the carrot and smirked with triumph.

"I'll take that thank you," he said, moving back to the counter.

"Sheesh, you could've asked for it," replied the fake Kairi, walking beside him. He ignored her and kept on cutting. She grinned evilly and when Sora wasn't looking, she snatched a tomato and sped off to her room. "REDHEAD! GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled Sora and ran to her room. Kairi's heart wrenched when she realised her eyes were replaying back her sweet memories with him. Tears slowly fell from the bags of her eyes, wetting her face. Her chest hurt with pain but she ignored it and went to the couch with the icecream.

She flopped on it, opening the lid. Digging through with her spoon, she switched on the TV. One spoon followed by another, she began to devour the tasty chocolate icecream. Her mind began to relax, enjoying the show that was on now. She smiled, finally getting some peace. Well, she spoke too soon…

"That's it! Don't ever talk to me again!" yelled a voice from behind her. Kairi gasped as she recognised that voice, dropping the spoon to the ground. Her eyes twitched as she slowly turned around and was shocked to see her crying in front with Sora pouting behind her.

"Why are you so mad?" asked Sora, crossing his arms. The Kairi sobbed, tears streaming out but her fingers quickly wiped them away. "You know how much I hate Ariel! She's the biggest bitch in the universe! Why'd you go and…and…k-kiss her?" asked the girl. Kairi remembered this memory. This was one of the biggest fights she had with Sora and seeing it happen again brought misery back to her head.

Sora frowned as he ruffled his hair and turned to her. "I didn't kiss her okay. Whoever you saw it wasn't me. I was at the spot with Riku and Roxas. We were playing basketball. Don't believe me, ask them. Wait, why should you ask them and why should I explain to you my reason? You ain't my girl and you don't have any power over me. I can kiss whoever I want!" snapped the boy. The Kairi clenched her knuckles, her body shivered with anger. "You're right, you can kiss whoever you want…I shouldn't care…but not with Ariel. Anyone but her,"

Sora scoffed and lifted up the Kairi's chin, smirking. His blue orbs gazing back to her watery ones. "Fine, you said I could kiss anyone I want. Can I kiss you?"

The Kairi glared to him and pushed him off her, giving him an angry look. "There you go again! Thinking I'm some slut you can just take advantage off! You're so sickening!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah, I think you're a slut because you act like a slut! You flirt with every boy I know! Heck, you even flirted with my brother once!"

"Wha-What?" stammered the Kairi.

"You're a slut! You go around wearing skimpy skirts and tops that show too much! You put too much lipstick and your heels are outrageous! In a bad way! You act even worst than Ariel at times and you make me sick more than she does! In fact, I hate it! I hate you! I hate you and your attitude so get a life!"

Kairi placed her hand over her mouth, sobbing to the memory. She hadn't meant to make him that mad, she just lost it. The Kairi glared over her tears, Sora looking back to her.

"Fine, if you think I'm so sluttish…I'm so bitchy…Never talk to me ever again…Don't touch me, don't look at me…just…don't do anything to me," and with that, she went to her room and slammed the door afterwards. Sora gripped a handful of his spiky locks and groaned with frustration. He flopped on the sofa opposite of Kairi's, she watched as he cupped his chin. He then stood up and began pacing back and forth.

Back and forth

Back and forth

She bit her lip, when they had the fight, she had actually thought he was smiling with happiness but he wasn't. He wasn't even happy. He was actually sad. She could see pain reflected inside those deep eyes. In a matter of minutes, he slumped down on the couch and stood up again, walking to her room. He lifted up his hands to knock but everytime he was near to it, he pulled back his fist and frowned. Instead, he used his head to bang the door.

Bang, bang, bang,

"GO AWAY!" screamed the Kairi from inside the room, Sora lifting up his head.

"Kairi, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it okay? Its just that I was pissed off that you would think I'm always taking advantage over you. I'm sorry okay? Come on redhead, just forgive me so we can go on with our lives,"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"I made cookies. If you forgive me, I'll give you one cookie that is shaped like a heart. So what do you say? Apology accepted?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Urgh, I give up!" said Sora but before he could leave, the door slammed wide open. He turned around and smiled when he saw a pouting Kairi there. "Is the heart cookie chocolate chip?" asked the redhead, Sora laughed to this. The Kairi laughed along with him and he gave her a noogie.

"Of course its chocolate chip. Its your favourite and I'll never make another flavour,"

"Shut up and give me the cookie,"

Both laughed again and dissapeared from Kairi's view. Tears clouded her vision again, the scenery moved around her. She was confused, why was she having memories of him and her? She didn't miss him, no, she would never miss him. But this pain in her chest, was it the pain of care? She swallowed her saliva that was trapped in her mouth before throwing the carton of icecream to the ground, sobs followed suit. She held her head, hitting it repeatedly.

"Stop it! Stop showing me his face! I want to forget him! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she cried out. She flopped to the ground, cupping her face and making her palms wet with the tears she shedded. Her cries slowly began to decrease as she tried to think of something else other than him. She managed it and sighed with relief inside her head. She held her head firmly, feeling a headache coming. She was about to stand up when a glowing hand came in front of her. She lifted up her head and was face to face with the boy she was accused of killing.

He grinned to her, pointing to his hand with his blue orbs. "Come on Kairi, I want to show you something,"

Kairi stared to the glowing Sora in front of her, mouth wide open. He nodded to assure her it was safe and somehow, she believed him. Her hand joined with his and to her suprise, the warmth his palm always had flowed to hers. Suddenly, a light radiated from their hand as the scenery around them began to change. She braced herself with what was about to happen, her hands held firmly with his. She turned to him and she saw him smiling to her with the grin she fell for. She smiled back weakly to him, both locked and lost into each other's eyes. Just then, the light reduced and Sora released his grip to her fingers as he started walking forward.

Kairi stood up herself and shifted her head around, trying to figure out where they were. She recognised the place as Twilight Woods but what were they doing here? "Sora?" she called but he kept on walking. She followed him slowly, she noticed he turned his head left and right as though attempting to search for something or someone. Her eyebrows lifted themselves, she quickened her pace when he began running.

"Sora!" she shouted, her heart pounding heavily as sweat trickled down her forehead. He still kept on running, head turned several times, searching for his hearts desire. Kairi didn't know what he was looking for but she kept following him. Her hand outstretched so she wouldn't lose the boy.

"Sora!" she cried out yet he still kept on running. He then stopped, both hearing small whimpers coming from behind a bush. He pushed them back with his hands and his eyes widened with shock. "Kairi!"

Kairi arched her eyebrow with confusion and she walked to his direction. She was shocked herself, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was not delusional. There on the ground was another Kairi who was crying. Sora ran in front to the Kairi that was on the ground, tears flowed out as she held her leg carefully. Sora looked to her face and then back to her leg. 'Kairi' sobbed and cried harder, her hands covering something near her ankle. Sora pulled her hand away and gasped when he saw two minor holes there. 'Kairi' hid it again and seized her crying but the pain was too much.

"I know that mark. You got bit by a snake right?"

"No I didn't," protested 'Kairi' and shifted her position away from him. Sora didn't take that answer and forcefully spinned 'Kairi' around, yanking her hand away. Before she could protest, he placed his lips onto the wound and began sucking it.

"Sora, stop it! You'll get poisoned if you suck it! Stop!" yelled 'Kairi' as she tried to push Sora away but he wouldn't budge. Even with her fists banging on him, he kept on licking the poison that flew through the girl's body. "Sora! Stop! Please, stop! You'll get poisoned easily! You'll die!" she cried out.

"It doesn't matter!" snapped Sora back, glaring to the girl. "It doesn't matter…as long as you live!"

She looked worriedly and stunned to him. "Wha-What?"

"I…I don't care if I die. As long as you live, it doesn't matter to me if I die or not,"

"S-So…Sora…,"

He lowered his head, not wanting to look to her. "Now hold still. I-If you don't, the poison will effect you faster,"

'Kairi' stopped her crying and looked back to him, he continued tending her cut. Meanwhile, the real Kairi was stuck there, tears fell again. Her blood cells seemed to weaken her as she slumped to the ground and watched as he sucked the vile liquid that entered 'Kairi's weak and shivering body. She placed her hand over her mouth, choking as the memory was viewable in front of her. She remembered that one. It was when she wanted to get some fresh strawberries for Sora because he wanted them so much but a snake bit her and she was missing for hours. Luckily, Sora found her.

Kairi couldn't help it anymore. There were too many memories she had shared with him, bad and good. He may be her worst nightmare but she missed that. She missed him invading her life, she missed the insults he had spat to her, she missed him. Enough said. Her head hung low, her fingers clutching the grass beneath her. Droplets from her eyes fell to the ground, sparkling them. She gritted her teeth, trying her hardest to stop it but failed horribly.

She lifted her head and faced the two people, Sora slid off his jacket and placed it around 'Kairi'. He helped her stand up but her leg wobbled and she fell down again. She winced with pain but soon, two pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Sora pulled her onto his back and smiled when she leaned her head onto him. "You just rest Kai. I'll take care of you now," he whispered and walked off. They passed Kairi, who was still gazing fondly to them. She wanted to touch him, feel him so badly yet he was just an illusion. Suddenly, he stopped and turned back, looking straight to the real Kairi.

"Don't let go what's dear to your heart. I didn't and won't so neither should you," and with those words, he walked away, vanishing to the night with 'Kairi' sleeping soundly on his back. She stood up, holding her blouse. Feeling the beat of her heart, she smiled through the tears. "Never let go of what's dear to my heart…I would never think of that. Thank you,"

The scenery began to change again and before her eyes, she was back in her dorm. Nothing changed, it was all the same. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall, checking the time. She quickly ran to her room and closed the door on the way, she had to hurry. Visiting hours were nearly over…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She caught her breath as she slowly walked through the corridors of the hospital. Her fingers held the rims of a plastic bag filled with stuff she brought. Her hair laid neatly on her shoulders as her scarf warmed herself. Cold mist came from her slightly opened mouth, her jacket clinging to her. She scanned her area to find his room, numbers were everywhere. She greeted the doctors and nurses that passed by and sighed. His room was difficult to find. She walked left and was startled to see them there. She tried to hide herself but it was useless. She had seen her. Mrs Revene glared to her with Roxas holding her shoulder and whispered words to his mother's ear.

She bit her lip and proceded forward. She will see him no matter what. Even if it was the end of the world, she would visit him before the night ended. No one will stop her. Not even his mother. She neared Mrs Revene and bowed stiffly with respect to the elderly woman. Mrs Revene crossed her arms, making Kairi play with her fingers. "What are you doing here? I warned you to never come here," snapped Mrs Revene.

"Mum," mumbled Roxas wanting to protest but his mother glared to him. He sighed with frustration, she turned back to the redhead.

"With due respect, Mrs Revene, I am sorry for coming here after you had warned but this is something I have to do. I promise after this visit……you'll never see me again," said Kairi, bowing again.

"Kai, you don't have t-," but Roxas was cut off again by Mrs Revene glaring.

"You would have to step over my dead body before you see Sora,"

"Let her pass Rika,"

They turned and saw Mr Revene walking towards them. Mrs Revene was about to protest but her husband stopped her. "She wishes to see our son, let her. There's nothing wrong and she deserves it,"

"Shin, this is the murderer of our son you know!" cried Mrs Revene. He nodded and went to Kairi who lowered her head and bowed with respect. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's not a killer. I know it. Go on, Kairi, visiting hours will be over soon,"

"Tha-Thank you sir. I promise you won't see me after this," Kairi then spinned herself and darted to the door in front of her. She clutched the doorknob tightly. Biting her lip, she turned it around and softly pushed it. Peeking in to see who was there, her heart wrinkled when she saw Sora on the bed. Laying almost lifeless, tubes, wires, machines, everything were around him. She entered fully, closing the door afterwards. With every step she took in front, her breathing became rasper until she reached his bed. Feeling the covers sliding under her skin, she blinked tears that were begging to come out. She could hear the breathing of him, coming softly out of his nose.

His eyes shut closed and his hands over his chest. She sat down beside his bed, looking to his peaceful face. Holding her tears, she smiled to him. "H-Hey fishbreath…ho-how are you?"

Silence

She was scared of this and turned the other way before looking back to him. His face she missed so much. She lifted a shaking pale hand and placed it on his. "Y-You're so cold……how many times must I tell you to wear more clothes to stay warm," she whispered. Her voice cracking and raspy. A tear escaped, sliding down her cold cheek. He remained unmoved, his breathing steadied at a normal pace. She held his hand tightly but he didn't hold it back. She laughed through the sobs and sniffed back the tears.

"R-Remember when I was four. I ha-had the b-bird fl-flu. We couldn't s-see each oth-other. You wouldn't ha-have that. So, you snu-snuck into my house and went to my room. You we-were such a stubborn one," she mumbled, a weak smile graced on her wet face.

"_Kairi!" said Sora, barging into her room. His expression turned glum immediately when he saw her on the bed, coughing. He slowly made his way to her bed, tip toeing to reach her. She opened her weak eyes and with her pale lips, she smiled back to him. "Sora…What are you doi-cough cough- doing here?" asked Kairi, sitting up to face him. _

"_Why are you wike this Kai? Why won't you come to pway with me? Do you hate me? I'm sowwy for whatever I did wong,"_

_Kairi laughed and shook her head, coughing before looking to him with a grin. "Mummy says the sick monster came and attacked me so I'm sick now but don't wowwy. Mummy said the doctor angel is coming and soon, she will heal me. And then, we can go pway together!"_

_Sora smiled and nodded to her suggestion, the redhead girl smiled back. Kairi then began coughing again but this time, blood spluttered out. The horrifed girl saw this and looked to the droplets with fear. "S-Sora, why is my spwit red? Why is there red water on my cwean bwanket?" Sora didn't know how to answer her so he grinned and climbed up on the bed so he could hold her hand. Together, their fingers collided with one another, intertwining like their friendship. _

"_Don't wowwy Kai. Whatever you are having, I'll have it too. We can get sick together. The sick monster can capture us and we'll cough and sne…snee…umm…,"_

"_Sneeze," said Kairi, finishing the sentence. Sora nodded eagerly to her. "Yeah, we'll do everything together. Its another wule in our book of fwendship. Always stay by your best fwens side! And I don't want to go to jail with the mean powice. I want to stay with you,"_

_Kairi smiled and held his hand more firmly. "It's a deal then…when one gets sick, the other must always stway by their side no matter what,"_

"_Right…no matter what,"_

She grinned and held his hand stonger than before. "I got better the next day but then you had the flu instead. I went to your house and held your hand like this and said... 'Don't worry Sora, we'll get through this together…like you said' Together…,"

Plop, plop, plop.

The droplets of liquid coming from her watery eyes fell to her hand, she still clutched it tightly. She began crying out loud, her lips trembled with pain as her eyes shut closed, tears fell. She lifted her head and turned to him, looking to his whole body. She used her free hand to place it on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Come on frogface…you have to wake up…come on…stop joking around..wake up,"

He remained unmoved and silent.

"I-I'll do anything y-you want me t-to…chores? I'll do it all. Your homework…I'll ace them for you…Food? I'll run to China if you want to eat fresh chinese food. Just….Ju-Just open your eyes and tell me your okay…please,"

Nothing happened.

She cried even more and lifted up the bag she brought. She pulled out a container and opened it, revealing fried noodles with eggs. "I-If its because I-I'm not eating…fine…I'll eat," and with that, she used a fork and stuffed her mouth with the food. Chomping on it and slowly swallowing, she turned to him and choked on her food. "There…fu fee…fi'm feating…fo fake fup…fwease," she said between her food. He still slept away. She wetted her face more and threw her food to the floor, the food in her mouth slowly came out. She laid her head on the bed and cried on her arm. Banging her fist on the bed severally, her sobs and cries could be hear throughout the hospital.

"Please…all I want right now is for you to wake up…and say to me 'Redhead…stop crying…I'm alive…So stop that weakness…and look to me' That's all I'm asking," she mumbled. "That's all I want….wake up…," Her body moved up and down as her yelling echoed throughout the room. She sobbed and cried, the bed shaking. Her whole body cold and wet inside, her mind only wanted him.

Then, she felt it.

Her hand that was held to his had movement. She knew it was impossible but she lifted her head anyway and looked with shock. Through her wet eyes, she could see he had his eyelids half opened and weakly looked to her. She felt his hand holding hers firmly, her watery red eyes stared deeply into his nearly opened ones. They were silent, each lost into the others expressions. Her mouth opened slightly, gasping for air. She didn't know what to do. He was waking up and he was holding her hand closely. His grip to her fingers was tight and they felt like they would never want to let go.

"Doctor…doctor!" she yelled, crying tears of hapiness. His facial expressions were the same, dull and lifeless. But she could feel him moving his hand to hold her's better. The doctors came rushing in with the Revene family. The doctor placed his stethoscope onto Sora's chest and asked the nurse to get his equipment. Mrs Revene saw her son's eyes slightly opened and cried on her husbands shoulder with joy. "He's alive…oh thank god…he's alive,"

Roxas sighed with relief and hugged his mother, Mr Revene merely smiled. Kairi couldn't contain it anymore. She cried and cried like there was no tomorrow. Sora kept his gaze on her and only her, ignoring his mother's voice that was calling his name. He stared deeply to her, remembering every inch of it. She shedded tears while smiling, her hand held his in return. Both wouldn't let go and she wouldn't dream of doing so either. The doctor checked Sora from head to toe but he never touched his left hand that Kairi held. After doing some examinations, he arched his eyebrow.

"What's wrong doctor?" asked Roxas.

"Its unbelievable…our tests say Sora's awakening,"

"What's so unbelievable about that? Isn't that good?"

"Well, yes it is good news but I can't say for sure if he'll fully awaken. He's still weak and his body isn't really showing much but who knows? Its still too early to celebrate so don't get your hopes too high yet. What's unbelievable is he was in a coma state. Usually, it would take more than three months to awaken. The earliest for a patient to recover is at least six months. This is unexplainable…,"

Roxas turned to Sora and smiled when he saw the two teens gripping their palms together. Kairi smiled and used her other hand to caress his cheek, he still had no movement with his expressions. His eyes locked with her's as she wiped her tears and whispered happy words to his ear.

"Well doc, I guess you could say that god has other plans for my bro…and he sent an angel to help him with it. A redheaded one to be exact," added Roxas. The doctor looked at him weirdly but understood what the blonde twin meant. Smiling, he took off his glasses and wiped them.

"Indeed, I guess there are some things science technology can't explain…and love is one of them,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, there ya go! Yay! Sora's alive! Well, sorta. He's just awakening from coma but we don't know if he'll survive or not…maybe I'll just kill him. Maybe….Lolx. Oh, and there's something wrong with the alerts and all. I'm not getting anything so for further updates, check me profile okay? Cool! Oh, and I just posted two oneshots so check em out and also, one of my friends did a huge thing for me. She drew Michelle and Phoebe! Yayness! And it is gorgeous. The link to it is in my profile so check it out if you want to know how they look like but remember to leave a comment! She drew it very nicely so she deserves a comment! Anyways, REVIEW please and tell me what you thought okay? Please with a cherry on top…You won't be sorry if you do. So, review, review, REVIEW!


	27. All I want for Christmas is you

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for updatig this so late! Its just that I have this HUGE exam this year that decides my future and ambition called PMR so if I get straight A's for this exam, I get my ambition! Woot! So, I'm very sorry once more and I'll try to update as soon as I can alright?

Thanks to **razorstar, Lamatikah, Weixuan18, Darkness In The Valley, KHfanatic, kingdomfantasyanime453, nethernity, Corssfusionboy, Anais05, xAmyx, InTheDarkWithRiku, Renegade Of Illumination, fantasy dreamer, CrazyChickChels, Evil Genius of the COCA, KHKairiNamineFanatic, MaidenDark, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, ella, BeautifulBlueTulip, Argus456, DPWolf, Ellie0223, Master of Kingdom Hearts, kairi-i-love-sora, thugondarel, iluvkingdumheartz, Liv, Pjac the fighter** and** darkwing13**. OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST! YOU ROCK THE HARDEST! I don't know how to thank you except by updating! I thank you so so much! This chap is for all of you SK fans out there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I hear that besides me owning Riku-kun, I also will soon own all the other characters and soon, you shall all bow down to my power! Muahehaohhihehah- cough cough- ahem…

Riku: Umm…whats with the evil laugh?

Me: RIKU! I LOVE YOU! –glomps Riku-

Sora: Hey! Don't I get glomped too?

Me: Sorry, I glomp for Riku only. But I'll give you a kiss on the cheek as a reward for your nice acting. –Kisses!-

Sora:

Riku: Back off, she's mine!

Sora: Take her, I have my Kai-Kai!

Kairi: - is flirting with Axel-

Sora: WTF? AXEL! Get away from her! –takes out fenrir and charges to the pyro-

Axel: Let us fight for the fair maiden! –takes out chakrams and they begin fighting-

Me: Oooookkkaaayyyy…anyways, Kairi, lets go and have lunch!

Kairi: Okay!

Riku:………right…… am I supposed to be here?

**WARNING: SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE IN THIS CHAP! SO, GET SOME TISSUES!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 27: All I want for Christmas is you**

Darkness, silence, coldness.

All surronded her, she shivered from the nights sight. Her slender arms hugged her arms, attempting to warm her body. Her head bobbed left and right. Nothing. There was nothing there, no humans, no plants, no animals, no buildings. Just plain pitch black.

"Hello?" she cried out. Her voice echoed everywhere, it sent her chills. Fog covered her feet, she was lost and confused. Saliva was gulped down as she stepped forward, moving towards the darkness. Her teeth slightly chattered not just from the low temperature, but also from fear. She was alone and there was nothing viewable around the terrifed soul. Her footsteps could be heard, clomping against the ground below her. Her eyes kept turning left and right occasionally, trying to find out her location.

_Whoosh_

She clutched her chest from shock, her eyes widened to the blazing flames in front of her. She fell back a litle bit, backing away from the majestic fire that burned suddenly in front of her. Her orbs reflected the curves as they flickered, lighting the night. As she stepped backwards, she accidently stumbled on something and tripped, falling on her bum. She groaned and mumbled words and stopped to look to the object to which she tripped upon. When she saw it, her heart just stopped right there.

In front of her, on the ground, was Namine. Her blonde hair covered her face but Kairi could still see the blood coming from her slightly opened mouth. Blood also came from her stomach, her blue eyes wide open. Terror and fear shown in them. Kairi screamed with fear and quickly scrurried away from the corspe as fast as she could. She began running, tears falling down.

_What's going on? What's happening? Where am I? W-Was that N-Namine?_

Her head turned around while she ran and was shocked to see flames following her and they were bigger than ever. She turned back in front and ran faster. She ran and ran with all her might but when she saw IT, she stopped dead in her tracks. She yelled as loud as ever for before her eyes, bodies of her friends and families lay everywhere. She shook her head in disbeliefment and ran to her mother.

"Mom! Wake up! Dad, Michelle, Riku, Selphie, Wake up!" She shook their lifeless bodies as hard as she could, her eyes widened when she saw her hands stained with blood. A cry erupted from her, she sobbed and flopped to the ground. Her body shook as her face was smudged with the blood her hands held. She didn't care. She just wanted to join and die there too. The flames behind her was fast on her and coming. She turned around and braced herself for the fiery hell to send her to her grave.

He then came.

She felt someone's presence in front of her, her eyes opened. She was surprised to see Sora in front of her, standing and frowning down to her. The fire approaching them. "Sora, get out of the way! You're going to get killed!" she yelled, he just stood there. "What's the matter? Don't you want me dead?" his raspy voice asked. Kairi blinked with confusion and gripped her dress tighter,she stared to him. He merely stared back.

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"You want me dead right? You've told me so many times to go and die,"

"Don't be silly! I don't want you to die!"

He glared. "Why not? You hate me right?"

She lowered her head and bit her lip. Her whole body shook. She didn't know how to answer him, she was speechless. Her mind tried to find an answer but all was blank. "Answer me!" he snapped, awaiting her answer.

"I…I-I…-,"

"You hate me, right? Don't you? Don't you!" His voice was scaring her. She kept quiet, tears falling. The blood on her hands dripping from her fingers. He turned impatient and hoisted Kairi up, forcing her to look to him. Through her wet eyes, she saw anger formed in his once gentle blue orbs. His hands fimrly gripped her shaking body. His fingers cupping her chin, making her turn to him.

"St-Stop…please…you're hur-hurting me," she slowly whispered. This was not the Sora she knew. He remained the same, his firm got tronger. "Answer me first!" he boomed, making her cry and whimper.

"I…I…I-I…I don't know," she said, her voice muffled. His expression softened. His firm loosened and he released her. She slowly looked to him, he began walking back. The flames were so close to them. "Well then," he began, sadness devouring his every inch. She was hurt seeing him sad. "I guess I can't wait for you anymore. You still don't know your own feelings. I'm tired of waiting. I'm sick of it! Goodbye…your time is up," and with that, the flames approached him, burning his body.

She sobbed and cried, yelling for him. The flames stayed there, she could still see him burning. For some reason, he smiled and held out his hand. Kairi didn't know what to do? Accept his hand and go to him or stay there and watch him go? She didn't have much to think. She held out her hand as well and ran towards the flames, blood falling from her wrist. She was nearing him, inches away. She tried to catch his wrist but too late. He dissolved.

Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened. She turned around and saw that her friends and families bodies were gone as well. She was alone once more. She shook her head and held it.

"No, I'm too late…no, no, no,no, no. Riku, Selphie, mom, dad, Namine, Roxas, Tidus, Michelle, everybody…I'm so sorry…"

Silence came, the fire still formed behind her. She spun around and slwoly walked to the flames, they roared for her. She walked like a zombie, her hands bloody and gorey.

"Wait for me Sora…I'm coming,"

With that, the flames licked her every inch as she was burnt, feeling her life being taken away from her. She was leaving to join the others and she waas going to him. She didn't care about anything now, all that mattered was him…

"Sora…,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Beep, beep, beep,

"Good morning Twilight Town! The sun is up and it's a beautiful Christmas morning so everyone get out of your beds and check what santa brought for ya'll. In other news, it-,"

Her finger turned off her alarm radio as she slowly blinked her eyes open.She sat up from the dream she had just had. It was weird but somehow, she felt it had an impact on her. She then remembered yesterday's incident. A smile couldn't help but grace over her lips as she sat up from her bed and ran her fingers across her palm. _He touched me, he held my hand back. He's recovering and he'll fully recover. I know it…_ She jumped off her bed and made her bed neatly before entering her bathroom and proceeded with her daily morning routines. She began humming as she took a shower, the hot liquid caressing every inch of her body. She was extremely happy today and it wasn't due to the fact that it was Christmas.

After finishing cleaning herself, she dressed up, adding a dash of extra makeup just for the festive season. She was busy wrapping her scarf around her neck when her eyes met with a bag. It was the bag that consisted of items that Sora had with him before…well, before the misfortune fell upon his poor soul. She bit her lip, Mr Revene passed it to her for he thought Kairi deserved to take it for some reason. She shook her head slightly and grabbed the bag, slowly opening the tape that sealed the bag shut tight.

Opening it wide open, she traced her fingers across the smooth fabric of his jacket. She took it out and buried her face onto the material. She smelled the softness of the clothing, remembering how sweet it smelled. She blushed and smiled as she unzipped the zip of the black jacket and wrapped herself with it, removing her purple one instead. It was quite big for her considering she was smaller than him but somehow, she felt safe wearing it. It felt as though he were holding her with his strong arms but it was just a feeling of course. Nothing more…

She rummaged through the contents more, trying to find anything intresting but found nothing. She was about to close the bag when something shiny caught her eye. Her eyebrows arched as her fingers reached out to retrieve the item. She managed to entangle it with her slender fingers and she pulled the item out slowly. Her breath was rasp when she saw it was the bracelet. Her bracelet. The one she had torn when she broke her friendship with him. The one she thought she had thrown away forever from her life. But now, it was right in front of her eyes.

She couldn't help but shed a tear, touched that he had sewn it back and kept it. Kairi saw that there were extra decorations together with the real accessories. Then, she knew it had turned into his charm. She bit her lip and held the bracelet in her grasp, smiling.

"Don't worry Sora," she said with determinacy. "I'll get this charm to you. And when you wake up, you got some explaining to do to why you never gave me back this bracelet, you fishbreath you," She laughed to her own words, picking the bags that consisted of presents with her as she exited her dorm, locking it on the way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Merry Christmas,"

Those words would escape her lips every second for she greeted every passer by she met or saw. They would return the greeting and that would make her even more happy. To be honest, she didn't even know why she was happy. Maybe it had to do with the fact it was Christmas. She smiled, knowing it also had to do with him but she would never admidt it. At least, not out loud of course…

She stopped her steps for a while, gazing to the church that was built there. it was magnificent and elegant. The design looked old but somehow, it added the holy effect. Kairi checked her wristwatch, seeing that she had spare time before she went to the hospital. She made her way forward towards the church and entered. Children of all ages were around and so were priests and all. They were walking around, the praying centre was deserted. Since it was Christmas, maybe she thought they were already ripping apart the wrapping paper that emboded their presents.

The sounds produced by her heels echoed throughout the hall, they clicked against the marble. She walked to the front row and placed her items to the polished floor and gazed to her creator in front. She felt weird. She wasn't how you would call a very religious girl but she cared for it. She was rarely at a church but now, she needed the almighty's help. Especially on Christmas. Kairi cleared her throat, pulling Sora's jacket closer to her body. As her palms came together, she glanced up and sighed.

"Umm…I don't know how to start this. I know this sounds stupid…but I'm kinda embarassed to speak out my prayer," said Kairi, she turned around and made sure she was alone. Her head then turned back around and she hung her head low.

"You say you can give happiness and sadness to all your creations at any time…," began Kairi, gripping her fingers together firmly. "But all I've experienced you giving me was plain sadness. Misery, torture, pain, not even one speck of happiness nor joy in my life. Why? Am I that useless until you don't pity me?"

Her voice echoed eveywhere, the atmosphere felt still and moody. She lifted her head to reveal tears falling. "Please…I'm begging you…all I want is just one happiness. Don't take away my happiness…don't take away…Sora," Her heart scrunched up inside her chest as she sobbed quietly. Her tears fell below to the marbled floor. She sniffed up but couldn't stop the pain she experienced. This was not how she wanted her Christmas to be. She wiped her tears from her puffy red eyes and looked up.

"Please…this is my only wish. There is nothing else I want. Nothing else matters. All I want…is to have him by my side…not just for Christmas but forever…," Kairi then formed a broken smile to her wet face, sniffing and sobbing. "I know he may not be the most perfect guy out there but……he's all I have. So…please, please, I beg to you from the bottom of my heart. Don't take Sora from me…I need him…so much,"

She ended her prayer there and stood up, carrying her bags. She brushed her tears away and quickly ran out of the church, wanting no longer to sit in there for she would continue crying if she did. The cold wind blew against her cheek, sending chills down her shivering spine. Why did she want to be with him? Why did she even make a prayer for him? Could it be she's in lo-

No

Those words will never come from her mouth, never. She shook her head and brushed away the tears. "Get a grip Kairi. You…just want to thank him for saving your life. That's all. No biggie," and with that, she smiled to herself and continued walking to the hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Ting_

The elevator doors swooshed open, she stepped out carefully out of the doors. Checking her watch for the time, Kairi realised she had at least an hour to spend Christmas with Sora. Hopefully. She turned around the corner and saw his door already. For some reason, she felt nervous.

_Its just Sora okay? Not a monster or a zombie. Sheesh, what is wrong with me?_

She huffed to herself and walked towards the door. Before she could enter though, her cellphone vibrated in her back pocket. Her fingers reached for the communicating device and she flipped it open, placing it beside her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Kai. Merry Christmas,"_

"Oh, hi Namie. Merry Christmas to you too,"

_"So, where are you? Mom and dad are at home and so am I,"_

"Oh…umm…I'm at…umm…-uh..,"

_"You're at the hospital aren't ya?"_

"…yeah,"

Namine giggled through the receiver, making Kairi fume. _"I undertsand, you naughty Kairi. Anything you want to say to mum or dad?"_

"Yeah, tell them I said Merry Christmas,"

_"Okay. Bye!"_

"Bye!"

The yound redhead then flipped back her phone and placed it into her pocket. Clutching Sora's jacket closer to her, she placed her fingers around his doorknob but before she could enter, a voice boomed throughout the whole facility.

"MY BABY! MY BABY BOY! NO! HE'S GONE! HE'S DEAD! HE'S GONE! MY POOR SON!"

Kairi turned her head to see who on earth was yelling so loud. She saw a middle aged woman hovering herself over a stretched with a body on top. Normally, Kairi would ignore this but now, she couldn't because she recognised that woman. Oh, she recognised her very well.

It was Sora's mum.

Which meant…

Kairi's breath turned shallow when she saw spiky brown locks coming from under the sheet of the body. The woman or Mrs Revene kept on crying while shaking the corspe. Doctors tried to calm her down but it was no use. Kairi's lip quivered and her eyes twitched. No, this can't be happening…he's not dead…it can't be… Tears began forming inside her eyes, slowly falling and rolled across her pale cheek. The grip on her bag loosened and she released it, all the contents dropping to the ground. Kairi's whole body shook as she tried to absorb the truth.

"NO! MY POOR SON! HE'S DEAD! HE'S GONE! MY BABY! COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE!" begged Mrs Revene, following the stretcher as the doctors controlled it towards the morgue room. They passed Kairi, who slowly watched as the people walked away. Seeing the spiky brown hair that came out of the white sheet made her want to cry more. Her whole system seemed to have shut down. Her mind was vacant while her body numb from her surrondings. Salty tears kept on falling non stop. She couldn't bear the pain anymore.

"No…he-he's n-not de-dead," she muttered, mist coming from her slightly opened mouth. She shook her head in dismayel, watching helplessly as Mrs Revene mourned over her dead son.

"Hey Kairi. Merry Chistmas," chirped Selphie as she stood beside Kairi. The redhead didn't reply, she kept on staring away. Selphie saw tears coming from Kairi's blue orbs and got worried. "Kairi, what's wrong?"

"I…ki-killed him Se-Selph,"

"What?"

"I……killed……him,"

"Who?" asked Selphie, getting concerned to her friend. Kairi couldn't reply. She was too tired to do so. She just wanted to die right there and go to Sora. Joining him in death. She clenched her knuckles wanting to stop crying but that made it worst. She held her hand in front of her face, covering her mouth while she made choking noises. Swallowing her saliva, she ran from the spot.

"Kairi! Come back! What's gotten into that girl?" asked Selphie out loud, looking to Kairi who kept on bumping into nurses and doctors when she ran. The brunette shrugged and entered Sora's room, closing it back. Inside was Tidus, Roxas, Riku, Michelle, Olette and…

Sora?

"Hey everybody. Merry Christmas," she greeted, sitting beside Sora's bed. The other's greeted her back, laughing and smiling on a wonderful christmas day. Selphie turned to Sora who was on the bed, wide awake and smiling his usual smile. She grinned to him and gave him a soft hug. "How're you feeling Sora? Good to be awake from coma?"

"Yeah, I feel great. Doctors say I'll be out of here tomorrow maybe,"

"That's good. So, anything new guys?"

"Not much. Where's Kairi? She said she was coming?" asked Michelle, getting annoyed by Riku who was busy trying to get the both of them under a mistletoe. Selphie grabbed some chips from Tidus and popped them into her mouth. "Dunno. When I came, she was crying for some reason and then she ran off. Before she did, she was acting strange though,"

"Strange?" asked Roxas, playing with a santa hat.

"Yeah. She kept on muttering 'I killed him, I killed him' Don't know who she meant and before I could ask, she already ran off,"

Sora immediately got worried but tried his best to not show it. He hung his head low and began fiddling with his fingers. _Why was she crying…and why didn't she come and visit me? Didn't she miss me? Aww, who am I kidding? Forget about her and enjoy Christmas will ya?_ He lifted up his head and grinned to his friends.

"So, anyone wanna play truth or dare?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I told you she would do the dare," said Riku, smirking to a pouting Sora. They were still playing truth or dare and the game has been happening for a few hours. Christmas was slowly passing by and everyone in the room was happy. Selphie beamed with pride, proud she fullfilled her dare of licking the floor ten times. Sora shook his head, he was now fully changed into normal clothes for he insisted the hospital clothes were too embarassing. He even got back his wallet and handphone so basically, he was ready to leave the hospital. But the doctors wanted him there for one more day, for test to be runned against him.

"Okay, Sora. Truth or dare?" asked Selphie, chewing on her pixie stick. Sora sat cross legged on the bed and thought deeply to the choice. "Truth," he said.

"Fine, tell us TRUTHFULLY, who you're in love with?"

Sora blushed to this question and was even moe tensed when all of them were looking to him, wanting to know the answer. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He debated on telling them about his confused feelings but he will be laughed at for sure. A sigh came from his tired voice as he faced all of his companions.

"…… I can't say her name…,"

"Aww, why not?" whined Sephie, crossing her arms. Sora frowned and bit his lip with nervousness, for some reason, his heart was beating frantically. Roxas saw his twin's uneasiness and smirked. "I think I know who it is. You don't have to tell me, bro,"

Sora arched an eyebrow, making Roxas laugh while the others wore blank looks. Sora could tell that the blonde male knew who he meant thus, he blushed slightly. Selphie was still unpleased with the answer the brunette gave them so she nudged Sora softly on the ribs. "Tell me something, Sora. Is the girl you like by any chance……umm, I dunno…could it be Kairi?" Sora's eyes widened to the sound of her name, he slowly turned to Selphie with a weak smile.

"Of course not. We're enemies and always bicker. There ain't no way Kairi's going to fall for me. Besides, I-,"

SLAM

Everyone shifted their gaze to the opened slammed door, seeing a worried Namine panting heavily. "Baby, what's wrong?" asked Roxas, standing up from his place. Namine slowly began to regain her normal breathing as she kept her concerned expression and lifted her hand up. "Ha-Have…any of y-you seen K-Kairi?" she managed to breathe out. The gang turned to each other, confused.

"Well, the last time I saw her was a few hours ago. She went off running when I arrived here," said Selphie. "Why? What's wrong?"

Namine placed her hand on her sweaty forehead and began breathing heavily again. Roxas, worried to his girlfriend's actions went to her and held her free hand. "Namie, tell me what's wrong. What's with Kairi and all? Is she alright?"

"I…I don't know. That's why I came here. I thought she would be here. She won't answer her phone and she's been missing since 8 hours ago. No one knows where she is and…I'm really worried," claimed Namine, about to cry. Roxas slid his arms around her and formed an embrace, whispering soothing words to her ear. Sora, perked up upon hearing about Kairi's vanishing act. He, without thinking, grabbed Roxas's jacket that was on a chair and pushed roughly past the couple, running out of his room.

"Sora! Come back! You're still not well yet! Co- Ah, what's the use," mumbled Roxas, failing to stop his brother who was sprinting down the hallway. Sora slid the jacket on and continued running, bumping into people that were passing by. His mind was going crazy, only her image remained clear there. Why was she always worrying him like this? Did she love torturing him so much?

_Why am I even wanting to look for her? She's nothing to me……right?_

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and only focused on finding her first. He dashed out of the hospital's entrance, his head turned left and right. He then decided to check the school first, maybe she would be at the spot. With his weak legs, he mustered up what strength he could to quickly make his way to the school which was 5 blocks away from the hospital. His breathing was heavy, mists forming while the snow began blowing heavily to him. He didn't care that his body was feeling numb and he could faint right there. He didn't care if his legs felt like they could break in half right then, he didn't care. All that mattered was her.

His head kept on shifting, hoping to find anything that resembled Kairi. He took out his phone and punched in he number, placing the receiver beside his ear. Waiting impatiently for the phone to be answered, the beeping tone wouldn't stop.

_Sorry, the number you have dialed is currently not available. Please leave a message after the beep_

Beep

"………Ka-Kairi…where are you? Come on, pick up the phone and tell me where you are… don't hurt me like this. Please…,"

He pressed end call and dialed her number again, people were running away saying something about a destructive storm coming that night. He couldn't care less for even the mightiest storm of all could not stop him from seeing her.

Nothing could.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Crunch, crunch, cunch

The sounds of snow being stepped on could be heard as she slowly walked, people running the other direction to where she was headed. It was reported a blizzard might happen and everyone was rushing back home to be safe and sound. All except for Kairi. She was walking aimlessly, her mind wandered to the main thing.

Sora was dead.

Gone from her life. She wouldn't be able to call him names or insult him anymore. All her energy felt drained. Even her tears were frozen by the coldness around her. She didn't care if she died. It was better than living in a world she knew she would never achieve happiness in. A frown remained on her lips as her body slouched forward. Her emotions were nothing, lonely, she was lost. Broken. Nothing seemed bright to her anymore. She felt by every step she took forward, her heart shattered into another piece.

_Why? Why did you leave me?_

Her hatred and anger towards god was high, raged that he couldn't even keep his promise to her. She placed her gloved arms around her body, inhaling the scent from his jacket. It was sweet and comforting. Somehow, she was smiling through the tears that graced her shivering and pale face. With that simple scent, she could feel as though Sora hugging her, keeping her safe.

But that would never happen. He was dead and that was that. No more people calling her redhead, no one to take care of her when she was sick, no one to have fights with, no one to hug her when she needed protection, no one to kiss her lips and say something idiotic afterwards. Nothing. She had just lost the most important soul in her life. What use was her life if she had nothing to live for?

It may sound overdramatic but she couldn't help it. He was the person who would always be there for her. The snow fell heavily, covering nearly every inch of herself. She realised the sky was getting darker and the weather was definitely going to be bad. Perfect, doing suicide is going to be easy with that condition. She was at the school, in front of the spot. Her heart tore apart when she realised how many memories she shared with him there. Flopping on a tree trunk nearby, she couldn't help it anymore. Bursting right there, her body vibrated as tears and chokes of sadness erupted from the broken girl. She wiped her tears but more kept coming. It was an endless river of tears.

She wanted to destroy every memory she had of him. Maybe his lost soul would leave her after that. Grabbing her wallet, she threw away the pictures she had of him. All the cards, money or whatever he handed to her grasp, were thrown to the snow in front. Placing her wallet beside her, she took out her phone and turned it on.

_You have five voice messages_

She didn't have any more strength to listen but she pressed the accept button anyway, placing the receiver beside her ear.

_First voice message._

"………_Ka-Kairi…where are you? Come on, pick up the phone and tell me where you are… don't hurt me like this. Please…,"_

Her ears listened closely to the voice and her eyes wanted to pop out. The voice……it could only belong to one person…The person she thought she had lost, the person she didn't want to let go, the person she…she…she needed.

_Seconde voice message._

"_Kairi, I'm going crazy here! Pick up the god damn phone and tell me you're alright! Come on redhead, don't do this to me,"_

Her heart wrenched hearing his voice. How could this be? He was supposed to be…… to be…… dead. How could he call he and leave a message. That voice. How she missed it. How much she needed it for her to move on. It was music to her ears. The purest of them all.

_Third voice message._

"_Do you want to make me go mad? Well, you're succeeding. Now tell me where the hell you are, Kairi! Damnit…I need to know if you're safe……you have to be,"_

She choked on the tears that were slowly falling, he needed her that much?

_Fourth voice message._

"_Kairi, I'm like a crazy person now but…… I don't care. Please, pick up the phone and tell me your alright. Even calling me fishbreath would do… I'm begging you. Tell me your alright…… please……,"_

Why? Why did she love torturing him so? She felt guilty immediately, placing her hand over her mouth as the grip on her phone tightened. Absorbing his sweet voice, she cherished every word he said but how she longed to hear him say it face to face with her. To make sure he's not dead. For her to know he was alive and healthy.

_Fifth voice message._

"………… _Kairi………… Kairi………… Kairi………I need you…………Kairi,"_

She sobbed to hear him voice out her name over and over. She missed him calling her, but she knew she was going to hear it soon. Suddenly, footsteps began approaching her, the snow crunching underneath the person. Kairi felt the person's presence and slowly lifted her head. He eyes widened when she was face to face with the peson she was called missing for the last few days.

She stood up, her hair blowing with the heavy wind. Her mouth slightly open, tiny icicles forming from her raspy breath. There he was, standing there. His spiky locks being brushed by the heavy wind, snow began coveing it. But she could still see it was the same Sora she knew. The same Sora she missed and longed for. The same Sora… She then realised that he was clutching his handphone, tears rolled down from that. He was breathing heavily. She gripped her phone as well, both not knowing what to say. So, Kairi decided to go first.

"I'm…s-sorry I di-didn't ans-answer your ca-calls. My phone wa-was…off. I didn't-,"

But before she could finish, Sora walked up to her and grabbed her cell phone. Chucking it away, he dropped his own phone and pulled Kairi into an embrace, holding his arms firmly around her as tightly as he could. She was patient long enough. Laying her head on his broad chest, she broke down right there, wetting his shirt with her salty sweet tears. Sora sighed with relief, glad that she was unharmed and once again in his arms. She couldn't stand any longer for her knees were shaking with happiness. Her knees gave in as she limped down with Sora holding her numb body. Both on the ground below they exchanged warmth and in their minds, everything was going to be alright.

A gust of chilling wind sent a message to Sora that the storm was getting nearer. He opened his eyes and realised the snow was falling faster and more heavier. He shook the redhead slightly but to his dismay, she was unconcious, limp in his arms. He groaned slilently and hoisted the poor girl up, trying his best to move her and him towards the spot so at least they could have some shelter.

She was already back in his arms after many trials. He wans't going to let her go so easily.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_The number you have dialed is not in service. Please try again later-_

"Urgh, Kairi pick up the god damn phone already!"

Roxas frowned seeing his girlfriend so tensed like that. He pulled Namine softly down to the sat next to his and gave her a kiss on the cheek, holding her hand to make it warm.

"Calm down Namie. Seeing you this worried makes me feel so useless,"

Namine smiled weakly to him and laid her head to his shoulder with a sad look. "I'm sorry Rox. You're not useless. I am…Kairi's been through so much already and I can't do anything to make her feel better. I'm such a useless sister,"

"Ssh, don't say that. You're not useless. I know that you would do anything for Kairi. But for now, I'm sure my brother is taking good care of her,"

"But what if Sora can't find Kairi? What if she's lost out there, alone and-,"

"I know Sora, Namine," said Roxas, patting the other blonde's head. "He won't stop until he finds her and something in my heart is telling me he already did and she's fine. Trust me okay?" Namine sighed and nodded slightly. Roxas assured her with a smile and pulled her into a chaste kiss as he placed her head on his shoulder, rubbing her shoulder to calm her down. Namine closed her eyes, praying to god that Kairi would be alright but Roxas was right. Sora would find her no matter what. Namine smiled weakly and nuzzled closer to her lover as both closed their eyes and washed away their problems together like that.

_I'm glad you're with me on this Christmas day, baby._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The sounds of fire cackling rang through her faint ears. She opened her blue orbs slowly, seeing the flames cackle and swirl in different shapes of circle. Blinking the tiredness away she fully opened her eyes and sat up, the wolly blanket that previously covered her fell to her waist. She turned her head left and right, realising she was on the couch of the spot at their school. The fireplace was lighted, it being the only source of light that lit the whole cabin. Looking down to the cloth coveing her lower section, she bit her lip and gripped the edges. The incidents before flashed back in her spaceless mind, causing a tinge of ache flow through it.

She panicked slightly when she noticed he wasn't around. She turned to the left of the room, towards the table perched there and sighed softly with relief when she saw him standing there. Hearing clatter of glass hitting metal, she guessed he was making hot coco. She stood up on her tired legs and walked or tiptoed towards him. He was too lost in his own world to hear her footsteps coming to his direction. It was when he felt two pair of arms wrap themselves around his mid torso and weight being placed on his back. He stopped stirring the coco and dropped the spoon softly, swallowing the saliva in his dry mouth.

"This is real…," she mumbled, her voice sounded very shaky.

"Of course it is… why wouldn't it be?"

"You're…rea-really…alive…,"

Sora lowered his head with guilt, he had caused her so much pain and to make it worst, he didn't intend on doing so. He placed his hands on the arms that were on his midsection as he pulled them down softly and took the two mugs of coco and walked to the fireplace. Kairi stood there, biting her lip. Did she say something wrong to him to make him so silent? He flopped down in front of the heat, warming himself up. His eyes darted left and right aimlessly, wondering what should he say to the person who was on his mind during the whole time he was in coma.

"Why're you still standing there redhead? The coco will get cold," he muttered, using it as a lame excuse. He heard footsteps walking his way and choked when she sat down on the tattered rug beside him. Both neither wanted to look at the other and both speechless on what to say. Kairi frowned debating on wether to tell him how she felt, how she missed him so, how she needed him… He wanted to inform that she was the one who kept him wanting to live, who made him strong when he was weak, who made him feel alive…

She couldn't take it anymore. Tears slowly rolled down her cheek as they fell silently to the floor. Sora saw this and lifted his head, sipping his coco to hide the misery formed in his eyes to see her cry. He placed the mug on the floor and looked as she sobbed and cried.

"What's the matter with you?" he rudely asked.

"I…I-I…I'm so-…sorry,"

"What?" he asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"I…I-I'm sorry fo-for everything tha-that happened to you,"

"What're you talking about redhead? Sheesh, will ya stop being a baby already and tell me what's wrong?"

"Listen to me!" she snapped through her tears, startling him. "Damnit I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry that you got into that accidnet. I should have been hit not you! I'm sorry for getting you into coma! That was supposed to be me as well. I'm sorry for all the pain I made you go through! I'm sorry for getting you to the verge of life and death! I'm sory for ruining your Christmas! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sora looked to her unexplainably as she broke down more, hugging herself and her head hung low. She just had to blow up like that. She didn't mean to yell at him. Its just that, her emotions were bottled up long enough, she just wanted some peace in her mind. At least for that night. Expecting a hard scolding for yelling to him, she was surprised when he lifted up her chin and carresed her tears away. She held a confused look as he cleared her face with his soft fingers. Those deep mesmorizing eyes of his dawned to her, looking of every inch of her face longingly.

"Don't ever say sorry for something you never did wrong," he mumbled, placing his warm hand against her wet cheek.

"Wha…What?"

"Don't say sorry for getting me into that accident. I was the one that pushed you. Even if you did push me, I'd find another car and get hit by that because I would always risk my life for you. Don't say sorry for getting me into coma and getting me into the verge of life and death. You were the only one on my mind during that time. All I thought about was you and that gave me the will to live more. I lived and fought to regain concious because of you. Don't say sorry for ruining my Christmas. How can my Christmas be ruined……... if you're there by my side?"

She was utterly lost to his words. Did he mean every word he said? Was she that important and played a huge role in his life? He finished wiping her tears away, he hesitantley pulled his hand away and shifted away from her. Taking his mug, he began to sip the coco slowly, blushing to the confession he just made.

"Sora…,"

He placed his mug to the ground and shifted his head towards her only getting his eyes turned wide open as she jumped onto him with her lips on his. He fell back to the floor with her on top, kissing him. He was shocked to her actions, it was too sudden. She didn't care. She missed him so much, she just wanted him right there and then. Nothing else mattered anymore. He shyly kissed her back, placing an arm around her back, feeling her body on top of his. This was the first kiss that she was giving him. It was always him kissing her. She never got the courage to place her lips on his before. Now, it was her time to shine. That was what made the kiss special for both of them.

The kiss tasted twice as sweet, her hair softly tickled his cheek. He used his other hand to hold her neck as the kiss became more passionate and longing. Their noses touched the other's cheek, they smiled into the liplock. With the fire atmosphere and the dim light, the romantic scenery gave more effect. He had always wanted this. After being in the darkness for a long time, feeling her tentative lips upon his was pure heaven. She missed his touch and his skin. How he kissed her brought back many bittersweet memories but the main thing was, he was there back by her side.

Needing the urge to breath, she broke the kiss and stared longingly into his eyes. He looked back, both speechless. A tinge of red could be seen reflected on their faces by the warm fire roaring in front of them. She then gave him a weak smile before placing her head onto his chest and closed her eyes.

"Welcome back, porcupine head," she muttered, hearing his heartbeat beating rapidly against his chest. He grinned back and stroked her hair softly, feeling the blissness beneath his fingertips.

"Its good to be back redhead…very good to be back,"

And with those sweet words exchanged by one another, they fell asleep, dozing off after finally passing the trials of god that he prepared for them and getting the oppurtunity to be together once more. Their hands intetwined as so their destinies and neither wanted to let the other go…not then, not ever.

_All I want for Christmas is you…Sora…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There ya go! Hope you liked the chap! Sorry if it lacked anything. I'll try harder next time okay? And yeah, I did say someone was going to die. I bet most of you thought it might have been someone important but no. It's a random dude that has spiky hair and a mother who looks like Mrs Revene. SOBS! POOR GUY! So, cry for him will ya? Hehe. Anyways, review please nyah? Reviews make me smile and check out me new oneshot as well. So, review, review, REVIEW!!! YOU GUYS ROCK! Bye bye!

Review reply to SoraRiku foreva!

Okay, I think you're kinda rude for insulting my fic like that. No offense but I don't write yaoi because I am no fan of it. If you want yaoi, find something else. My fic is pure SoraxKairi because to me, they just belong together. I know my fic maybe a bit dramatic but you don't have to say its trash. Maybe yeah, my story ain't that great but still, I try my best and it hurts so much when you say its garbage and stuff. And my OC's are how I want them to be and sorry for making some of the characters OOC. I write them as how I want them to be so yeah, sorry once more. Also, there is a thing called love-hate relationship okay? So basically, my fic is like that because I imagine Sora as my crush and Kairi as me a.k.a I have a love-hate relationship with my crush as well so sorry if you think its stupid or whatever. So please, I don't write yaoi, I don't like yaoi but I have nothing against yaoi likers. In fact, some of my friends like yaoi. So I stay away from them, you stay away from my pure, clean SoraxKairi fics okay? And please, flame me for my grammer and stuff, not my plot or anything okay?

Love always,

Angelofsweetness/Lily.


	28. Dates and Fates?

A/N: ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! I'm finally 15 years old! Woot! Ahem, sorry. Hello to my faithful reviewers and readers! No, I'm not dead and I'm still alive! Let me be honest with ya, here are the reasons I posted this update **so late** until some of you grew impatient with me:

One: Laptop broke down and all my chapters were deleted -the ones I saved only-

Two: MAJOR writers block

Three: Busy with studies since exams are coming near

Four: Getting totally heartbroken by my stupid, idiotic, moronic crush whom I want to hate but can't because I still love him.

Five: Busy schedule plus with my sports competition coming near. So my coach is like train, train, train!

Those are my honest reasons. I know, lame and unacceptable but their true so forgive me so much for updating so slow! But now, Chinese New Year holidays are here so the enxt chap will be posted if you review! Plus, this chapter might suck a lot because I had writers block and I didn't know what to write this about so hope you enjoy anyway!

Thanks to **thugondarel, KHfanatic, CommanderKoran, KHKairiNamineFanatic, Anais05, darkwing13, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, iluvkingdomheartz, InTheDarkWithRiku, ella22, EvilGeniusoftheCOCA, MaidenDark, RenegadeOfIllumination, Argus456, weixuan18, Lamatikah, Shruikahn, Liv, kingdomfantasyanime453, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Ellie0223, 0athkeeper and 0b1ivion, kairi-i-love-sora, m00nlite-dUSk, Sunlit Goddess Of The COCA, BeautifulBlueTulip, xamyx, nethernity, Dj HiHi Kimiko, Sora-Strife** and **MiStReSsOfHeArTs. **OH MY GOD! YOU GUY'S ARE THE BEST! ROCK THE HARDEST! THIS IS FOR YOU ALL! LOVE YA SO MUCH! MUAX!

Disclaimer: … I won't say anything till my lawyer is here!

Riku: Here I am!

Me: You're my lawyer? I thought you were my slave?

Riku: I am you slave/lawyer/stripper/assistant/PA

Me: COOL! I have all that…wait! Stripper? I'm only 15!

Riku: So? Don't you want to see me strip?

Me: -drools- NO! Must…fight… it…

Riku: Oh well, as slave/lawyer/stripper/assistant/PA of Lily-chan, I hereby announce that she does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it… Except for me!

Me: Must…fight….

Riku: On with the show!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 28: Dates and fates?**

A Saturday morning has never been more beautiful. The sun is up, the sky is blue as ever, birds chirping here and there, the wind blowing at a steady pace. Everything seemed perfect. Even the snores of a sleeping teenager was heard coming from a messy and unruly room. The rays blasted through the windows, lighting up his peaceful chest that rose up and down repeatedly. Drool was slightly coming from the end of his lip and plopped down to his soft blue pillow. The covers had been kicked off so his bare chest revealed to the daylight. His red and black boxers were slightly covered by the other pillows while his arms and legs spreaded and filled evey inch of the king sized bed.

A small smile was carved on his tanned and happy face, obviously dreaming of something well. He did deserve it after what had happened. After all he went through, peaceness is something he really needed. In fact, he was dreaming now, sailing on a boat with many hawaiian girls fanning him. One was feeding him grapes while the other was massaging his feet. Yes, he was smiling in his dream, sipping away on the delicious coconut juice he held in his hand. Just then, a beautiful **redhaired** girl came to him, smiling slyly. He couldn't see her beautiful face but he was appalled. She slowly walked up to him and placed her hands to his shoulders nearing his face. He stiffened but maintained his position and just smirked back. As they got closer to one another, they stared deeply into the other's eyes, vanishing away anything that could distrupt their happiness.

"I'D CHIME IN, HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING THE GOD DAMN DOOR, NO, ITS MUCH BETTER TO FACE THIS KIND OF THING, WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY! I'D CHI-,"

Sora groaned loudly as he aimlessly fingered around for the source of the noise and flipped his handphone that blared beside his ear, answering it.

"Mfello," he mumbled, too tired to speak properly.

"……,"

"Hello?" his raspy voice spoke clearer, in case the other person couldn't hear him.

"…,"

"You woke me up just to be silent? Talk whoever you are, you're making me mad here! Talk person! Talk!"

"Don't let go,"

Sora's eyes widened and he sat up, the covers falling off him completely. "What? Who is this?"

"I said, don't let go what you think is precious in your life. Who knows, it might slip right in front of your eyes…,"

"What are you talking about? If this is some prank call, I-,"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Hello? Hello? Hello!" cried out Sora but it was no use. The caller had hung up. Sora slowly removed the receiver from his ear, looking to it with a confused expression. He was clueless to what the message meant but shrugged it off, thinking it was a prankster attempting to fool him with a silly message to work him off. Or maybe it meant……Nah! He laughed softly to himself and stood up, going to his dresser to get his daily clothes. When all of a sudden, the door slammed open, revealing a very furious Kairi with a cloth in her hands.

"You moronic baboon headed monkey!" she yelled, containing her anger. Sora arched an eyebrow and turned to her.

"What's the matter redhead? Bad hair day? Well, that should be normal for you already since your hair's already bad every single time,"

"Look……at what…you did," she muttered, her veins could be seen popping out.

"Huh? What're you rambling like an idiot for? I don't speak dork so I don't undertsand what you're saying,"

That ticked her off. She screamed with anger and rushed to him. She jumped onto him, stranggling the brunette with her dress. His face immediately turned blue, gasping for air as much as he could. Her eyes were red with rage, her teeth gritted as she continued banging his head and hitting him repeatedly. She soon stopped her actions when she realised one thing.

Kairi in a nightgown + Sora in just boxers + lying on top of each other equals to awkwardness

A blush managed to grace over her cheeks as she stared to his face. His eyes were widened with shyness as well as he realised their rather uncomfortable position. His cheeks flushed, he cleared his throat when he noticed where her hands were nicely perched upon, his chest. She finally noticed it too, getting up and fixing her hair and gown. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head, neither wanting to look at the other. Blushing like hell.

"Umm… you…you're pranks have gone too far!" she snapped, avoiding their encounter a few seconds ago.

"My pranks are the best there is. Why? Unsatisfied with one of them?" he smirked, saying so. She fumed with anger and threw to him the cloth she was holding and had used as a weapon. "Look what you've done to my favourite dress! You've ruined it!"

He took the cloth off his head and looked to it, chuckling. His prank had definitely worked well. Her previous violet spaghetti strap dress with ribbons was now covered with ink, dirt, torn apart, had chewing gum on them and lastly, the letter 'S' signed on it with permanent marker. He laughed hardly, tossing the dress to her back. She was angry he would think something so cruel was so funny. "You're so immature!" she yelled, crossing her arms.

"And you're so serious. Lighten up, its just a joke,"

"JOKE?" she yelled, showing the dress to him. "You call this a joke? Funny, I think its called TORTURE!"

Sora merely laughed and placed a shirt over is body, buttoning it up. Kairi tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an apology. He finished dressing up and turned to her, grabbing his jeans. "Not to be rude, wait, yes to be rude but you're in my room when I'm dressing. Why? Waiting for the goods to come to you?" he smirked, saying so. She blushed furiously and huffed, placing her hands to her slender hips.

"No, I'm waiting for an apology you pigheaded ding dong!"

"Well, keep on waiting, queen bee,"

She groaned with frustration and stormed out, slamming the door suit. Sora buttoned his jeans and grabbed his hairgel, fixing up his hair as he did so. _I never really noticed it but redhead sure has nice legs…_ He snapped out of his perverted trance and shook his head, continuing to spike up his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his bagpack and dashed out of his room and headed to school. Being in coma for voer three months, he had a feeling he had missed many stuff which also equals to needing extra lessons to catch up. He mourned over that thought.

It was going to be a long day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

People talking and chattering could be heard coming from every student in the classroom. A tired Kairi entered the room, mumbling cursed words towards a certain brunette as she scanned for one of her friends. She saw Rain busy talking with Gippal as she laughed to his humurous jokes. Kairi smiled. They're so cute together. She looked to them again but to her shock, their images were no longer there. Instead, Kairi saw herself with Sora to their position. Her beryl eyes widened fully, her mouth gaping wide open. She rubbed her eyes and smacked her cheek to awaken her and sighed with relief when she saw Rain and Gippal once more. She tiredly walked to her seat. _I must be so tired, that I'm seeing things..._

Placing her bag on top, she moaned with pain as her back ached from the chores Sora forced her to do and took out her book, reading to ease her busy mind. Selphie saw her and came skipping to her friend. "Hi Kai!" she said, cheerful as ever.

"Hey," came Kairi's simple and boring response. Selphie still didn't get the picture that Kairi had no energy at all and sat in front of the redhead. "So, what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing, porcupine head has been bugging me all day! I can't take it anymore!"

"Gosh, you're still fighting. I thought you told him already,"

Kairi's eyebrows rose instantly. "What are you talking about?"

"I told Sora on how much you missed him when he was in coma,"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I… told Sora about how you were when he wasn't awake," answer the shocked bunette to Kairi's outburst. "Why? Doesn't he have the right to know?" Kairi shook her head and groaned with depression as she hit her forehead repeatedly onto the woodene desk. Now Sora would think she was head over heels for him which quite clearly wasn't true. Selphie realised her mistake and whistled while slipping away and quickly ran from there before Kairi totally murdered her. The class students looked at her with arousel looks, wondering the sanity of the poor girl. Kairi ignored them. Her mind was focused on how to tell Sora how wrong Selphie was.

Well, half wrong but wrong nonetheless.

She didn't miss him. She… umm… she OWED him her life. Yes, that's the word. She was in his debt and that debt would be settled soon so she can carry on with her life. Smiling with satisfaction to herself, she took out her books and got ready for her class, awaiting for the right time to tell him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Thanks, Olette. I'll see you later," said Namine as she ran off down the hallway after finishing her project with Olette's help. Glad that all her work was finished and done, she thought of suprising Roxas with visiting him at basketball practice. Even though they were roommates and practically in love while dating, seeing him play for the school made her heart flutter with happiness. She felt like cupid had struck her again and made her fall for Roxas all over again. Namine planned to bring Roxas for a date since it had been quite awhile since their last one but maybe she'll wait until Valentines Day to plan something special for him and that special day isn't too far away…

BUMP

Due to lack of concentration to the hallway, she had accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there," said the person Namine bumped into. She gasped mentally hearing that voice and glanced up, rubbing her eyes to see if she was seeing who she thought she was. It was her old childhood friend, Marluxia. She could identify his pink hair anywhere and he was with Pence for some reason. Namine stood up and squealed with joy, wrapping her arms around him.

"Marly! Marluxia? Is it really you?"

"Namine? God, you've sure changed. You're more beautiful than I imagined you to be,"

Namine blushed slightly and looked Marluxia from his up to his down. "You've changed too. I must say, the pink hair acually fits you now than before, Marly," Marluxia smiled and flipped his hair, making Namine scoff. She smiled and turned to Pence who was busy fiddling with his camera. "Hey, Pence. What're you doing with Marluxia,"

Pence looked up and shifted nervously for some reason. "I… umm… I- umm…,"

"He was helping me take pictures for the school newspaper. I am chief diector anyway," said Marluxia. Pence nodded slowly, he looked scared or something for the signs were all around him. Namine nodded her head with understandment and checked her wristwatch, seeing that Roxas's basketball practice time was almost over, heaving a sigh. "Sorry, Marly but I have to go. Meeting my boyfriend up. I'll see you later maybe,"

"How's tomorrow at the school's park?" asked Marluxia, smiling.

"That would be nice. Say two?" Marluxia nodded and Namine bid them goodbye and ran off towards the gymnasium. Marluxia scowled to Pence who turned the other way with what looked like regret and fear. He turned back to see the blonde girl vanshing and a smirk crept to his tanned face.

"The game officially starts now, Namine, my precious,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kairi was aimlessly walking around the hallways, she had about ten minutes of freetime before she had her next class. The weird part of this situation was she was walking around, pouting while blowing her fringe for the fun of it. Her shoulders slumped forward as she dragged herself around. Her mind was racing on how to tell Sora that what Selphie had told him was a complete lie.

_Don't lie. You know you like him._

_Shut up, inner mind. I didn't ask you._

_I thought you were going to tell him your true feelings._

_What? Show him that I hate him?_

_Now, you know that's not true. You like him, admidt it._

_Pfft, no effing way! Well… I was a tad bit sad when I found out he was in coma… but that's because I'll have no one to bully! Nothing more!_

_Uhuh, and I'm supposed to believe that?_

_Besides, if I do like him… he by no percent likes me in THAT way… I'll always just be a redhead to him…_

_Who knows dearie, who knows…_

Kairi shook her head, hitting it repeatedly to try knocking some sense into her confused brain. She kept on walking aimlessly until she saw the person her heart tended to beat fast too. Sora, chewing on some gum, was at his locker. His hands took items and placed items in, a small smile carved to his lips. Kairi immediately drew back and hit her back to the wall, tilting her head to peek at him.

_What am I doing? I'm actually looking at porcupine head like a stalker! Okay…calm down… just go up to him and say that what Selphie told him was a lie… that's all you have to do so this feeling will get off you… Okay, let's go…_

Kairi took a deep breath and exhaled, walking around the corner and towards him. Sora was oblivious to his surrondings, blowing small bubbles with his chewing gum. Kairi slowly approached him until her figure was right beside his. Lying on the locker beside his, she cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. She passed.

Sora looked to her and blew a bubble again before chewing on it once more. "What do you want redhead? Still want that apology?"

"Yeah, that would be nice… but something tells me you won't say it,"

Sora laughed as he continued taking stuff out and in. Kairi shuffled her eyes left then right and looked to Sora with a scared look. Sora saw this and tried to ignore her but she wouldn't stop staring at him with her blue eyes. He finally gave up trying to ignore her and turned around. "Okay, if you want that apology so badly, I'm-,"

"I'm sorry," she said, cutting him off. Sora arched an eyebrow and scratched his head, signaling his blurness. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry if Selphie told you anything stupid. She overreacted. I didn't miss you when you were in coma,"

"Oh," said Sora with a tone of dissapointment.

"But," continued Kairi, fiddling with her fingers. "I was kinda alone when you were gone so I needed you,"

"Oh," replied the bunette with a smirk, lighting his once down face.

"So, sorry if you misunderstood or anything,"

"Its okay. Apology accepted oh and that reminds me," inquired Sora and grinned slyly to her, making Kairi hope it wasn't something bad that he was about to say. "Due to me saving your lfie from that car accident, you have to repay me,"

"Repay you?" whined Kairi, crossing her arms. "You did it with your own will!"

"Yadaa yadaa yadaa… all in all, it comes back to me saving you right?"

"I…I guess,"

Sora smirked as a chesire cat and winked to her. "Get ready for one of the best dates of your life. Tomorrow afternoon, you're going on a date with me," With those simple words, Kairi's eyes snapped open as her mouth slightly gaped wide. Wss he serious? The words Sora, date and Kairi could never be formed into a sentence. Not ever in her mind. She couldn't even blink, shocked to what she had just heard. Sora wanted to laugh at her expression but kept a solemn face and closed his locker door shut. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said…

"Be sure to wear something nice okay? I like my girls dolled up," He then walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Kairi, frozen in place. Her legs swung around slowly as she gritted her teeth and clenched her knuckles.

"Why me, god! Why do you love torturing me so!" she yelled, releasing her anger. She groaned with iggnorance and walked away, pulling her own hair. Tomorrow was going to be hell for her.

Or was it…?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Michelle sighed with deep boredom as she tried her best to not fall asleep while finishing her homework. Her books spreaded all over around her wooden study table while the snorings of Leon filled the room. Michelle giggled, her pet brother deserved to get a good night's sleep after all he's going through. Plus, the problems with Chleo isn't really helping. Being her bodyguard ain't an easy thing.

_Ding-Dong_

Her head swerved to the door, groaning with protest before getting up and walking towards the door. Unlocking the latch, she flung it open and smiled to the person who visited her. "Hey, Riku. What's up?" her sweet voice asked. Riku rubbed the back of his head, his other hand covering half of his face. Michelle saw this weird gesture and pulled his hand down, gasping to what she saw.

"Riku! I told you not to fight with Demyx anymore!"

"I had too!" snapped Riku back, pouting and turned the other way. "He was insulting you,"

Michelle shook her head and took his hand, pulling her into the room. He wanted to release his grip but the feeling in hs stomach told him that he liked the warmth of her hand against his. It had been quite awhile since she had held his hand. She would always avoid him and keep the distance between them far. He thought it was because of their recent history together. How much that they had gone through, how much he hated himself for making her go through pain with Demyx. He wanted to wash it all way but it wasn't as simple as it sounds. This type of pain needs time to heal. But Riku didn't know how much he had to wait.

Michelle pushed Riku softly to the couch, walking to the kitchen to get some medical supplies. Riku lowered his head, ashamed he had decided to visit her with his bruise. He should have gone to the clinic at first before visiting her. You could blame his hormones for wanting to see her faster. A shuffle in front of him caused Riku to lift his head once more. Michelle was in front of him, messing up the supplies in the box as she tried to find some ointment to loosen the depths of the scar. Demyx must have put on a good fight for Riku to get a swollen eye.

"Hold still," warned Michelle, dabbing some foreign liquid to a piece of cloth as she neared his face. "This might sting,"

"Alright, but be gent- OW!"

"What? I told you to hold still!"

"And I told you to be gentle! Sheesh, if you're going to be this rough, I might as well go to the school's ward,"

Michelle gave him a glare that silenced him as she continued healing his bumps and bruises. He winced a few times but half of his pain vanished upon staring to her face. How her emerald eyes suited her reddish brown hair, how her toungue slightly came out from the corners of her lips when she concentrated on something, the lips he longed to taste after so long.

Riku snapped out of his thoughts and continued hissing in pain whenever the pain stung him. Michelle finished putting the ointment on and grabbed some plasters, facing Riku once more so she could place the sticky paper but before she could do so, he took her wrist in his grasp. "H-Hey, what gives?" she asked, shocked to his sudden gesture.

"Tell me. Do you still love Demyx?"

"What? How could you ask me something when you know how I feel of that guy!"

"I want an honest answer! Answer me, Mitch! Do you still love him or not?"

"Of course not! Why do you care so much if I still liked Demyx o not. You're not my boyfriend,"

Riku took Michelle's other hand into his own and looked deeply and longingly into her eyes. "D-Do you love any other guy?" Michelle bit her lip to the question, turning her head away for a brief second. _How can I tell him he's the one I still love?_ She shook her head with a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Riku. Quit worrying. I don't have someone for me yet, I guess. Stop being so questioning and get some rest. Your wounds need some time to heal," She then stood up, leaving a dumbfounded Riku.

_She still doesn't like anyone else… do I still have a chance?_

He quickly grabbed her wrist again, stopping her movement. She turned around and looked down to him. He lifted his head and observed her confused look. "I-If I'm willing to make you fall in love with me once again, w-would you let m-me?" he asked, startling the poor brunette. She gulped down some saliva that managed to stack inside her mouth. She was about to answer him when he stood up, placing a finger to his lip.

"You don't have to answer now. Answer me when you get the right decision,"

Michelle opened her mouth once more to protest but was cut once more with Riku leaning in. She closed her eyes, bracing herself to feel the touch of his lips against hers but it never came. After a few seconds passed by, she squinted an eye open and saw that he hovered above her lips, milimeters away from touching the other. Her emerald eyes looked yearningly into his aquamarine ones and before either could utter a word, Riku fled off, closing the door afterwards.

Michelle flopped onto the sofa, rubbing her temples with confusion.

"_I-If I'm willing to make you fall in love with me once again, w-would you let m-me?"_

She didn't know how to answer him. She was sure her feelings were in between love and like. Her heart told her she needed him once more. Her instincts said he was going to break her heart again. She couldn't go through the pain once more. Once was enough. She burrowed her head into her palms and sighed deeply, confused to what she was just offered. She heard ruffling coming from in front of her. Looking up, she saw Leon with a smug look. Obviously, he had heard and might have observed the whole conversation between her and Riku.

"So… what's your answer?" asked Leon, stretching and yawning as his lazy eyes looked directly to her. She smiled weakly to him and laid down slowly, placing the back of her hand over her forehead, closing her eyes with tiredness.

"Honestly, I don't know……,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_This …… is…… stupid……_

Kairi muttered cursing words to herself as she brushed her auburn hair, looking to her reflection upon the mirror in front of her. A scowl glued to her lips, wanting to kill the person who was forcing her to do this. "I can't believe I'm going out with Sora," she mumbled under her breath, adding some conselor to her skin. Her spaghetti strap purple top matched her dark blue denim skirt with a nice pink ribbon tied to her hair. She decided to leave her hair, so it would look nice with her.

_Wait, why am I even dressing up nicely for him? I should wear a huge shirt with nerish pants and huge glasses._

Kairi laughed to her imagination but no matter where she would go, she always liked to look her best. Even if it was a date wih Sora. She sighed thinking about him. It always did that to her. Shaking her head and banishng him from entering her mnd, she covered her lips with some lipgloss and puckered her lips to add the shine. Satisfied with how she looked, she wore her butterfly locket and got up, getting her handbag along the way.

_Ding-Dong_

Her eyebrows arched hearing the doorbell ring. Sora told her he would wait for her at the park. Was it him? She went out of her room and walked towards the main entrance, opening the door. Smiling, she saw it was Rain with a cute looking little boy in front of her. "Hey, Kairi. Sorry if I'm bothering you or anything,"

"No, its okay. Who's this cute little kid?" asked Kairi, bending down to reach his height.

"I'm Max and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" exclaimed the boy, grinning. Kairi giggled to his compliment and ruffled his hair, pinching his cheeks as well. Rain smiled but then frowned once more. Kairi saw this and asked, "What's wrong Rain?"

"Well… you see… you know my true feelings to Gippal right?"

"Of course. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, he finally asked me out on a date,"

"Wow, Rain, that's great!" said Kairi squealing. But then she arched her eyebrows once more. "Then, why're you sad?"

"Its because… my parents are out on a vacation and they sent my brother to this nursery but today its closed so I'm responsible for taking care of him. Problem is, I can't bring him along on my date. It'd be embarassing,"

"You just want to kiss Gippal, don't you?" said Max, teasing his sister. Rain gave a soft kick to her brother, smiling back to Kairi. Max winced with pain but bit it back, acting tough. "So, I was wondering if you could babysit him for me? Please, Kairi. I really want to go with Gippal and he might not ask me again. Please?" begged the raven haired girl. Kairi bit her lip, remembering her date with Sora, how was she going to tell Rain?

"Umm… I sorta have plans today," confessed Kairi, it was partly true. Rain lowered her head with sadness, smiling weakly. "Okay then, guess I have to call Gippal and cancel. Thanks anyway Kai. I'll see you later. Come on Max,"

"Bye, Miss Kairi who's beautiful like an angel!" said Max and ran off with Rain sulking behind. Kairi felt guilt take over her and without realising her actions she called Rain back. The two siblings turned around with hope. "I… I'm just going out for a walk so I guess I could bring Max along,"

Max beamed with happiness while Rain wanted to burst with joy. Kairi smiled, happy to see their expressions and closed the door to her dorm, locking it as she walked up to them. Taking Max by the hand, she turned to Rain and gave her a wink. "I owe you one Kai! Thanks a bunch!"

"Its cool. But you have to do something for me,"

"Anything, name it,"

"Kiss Gippal for me will ya?" and with that, left with Max, giggling. Rain blushed as red as Kairi's hair and smiled bashfully. Heaving a sigh of relief, she headed away, eager to start one of the most best days of her life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! That's my man!"

Roxas cheered and jumped around, his eyes glued to the television screen. His fist pumped to the air whenever the skateboarder on the program managed to pass the obstacles with massive skills and awesome tricks. Food were scattered everywhere on the table, his popcorn were everywhere on the couch. He took one and stuffed it in his mouth, followed by another and another and another… Watching the game intensely, he could feel as though he were in it himself.

Blank.

The TV screen turned pitch black, meaning someone turned the television off. Roxas dropped his popcorn with shock and turned his head slowly, fire in his eyes but when he saw his girlfriend wearing something so nice, his eyes wanted to pop out, the fire was extinguished. "Whoa… I can't believe you're mine," he said, grinning. Namine blushed to her boyfriend's comment and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. He looked her up and down, then up again before placing a kiss to her lips.

"You dressed this nicely just for me? I'm touched…,"

Namine rolled her eyes and kissed him longingly, pushing him slightly back onto the couch as they shared an intimate kiss. His hands went to her back as she propped herself with her elbows, giving him quick kisses. "As much as I love kissing you, I have to go now,"

"Aww, where are you going? I was having fun," whined Roxas, smirking as he kissed her once more. Namine laughed and touhed the tip of his nose and got off him, smartening herself. "I'm meeting Marluxia. I told you about him remember?"

"Oh yeah,the pink haired dude in our grade last time. He was such a dork,"

"Roxas!"

"Sorry, just stating my thoughts. I'll miss you," he said , smiling slyly. Namine rolled her eyes and gave him a goodbye kiss. "I'll be gone for only one hour, not an eternity. Bye," and with those bids of farewell, she walked out the door, slamming it. Roxas wiped his forehead, shurugging the curiosity inside his mind. _Get a grip, dude. She's just meeting some pink haired freak. Not getting another guy. Sheesh, stop missjudging her already!_

Roxas tried to focus back to the game, turning the TV on. A professional skateborder on the show did a 180 flip but Roxas didn't even care. He was worried about Namine's loyalty. Why did she have to dress so nice just to meet some old friend? Hitting his head repeatedly for his distrustness, he picked a strand of his golden blonde hair and said,

"Maybe I should dye my hair pink… Nah!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sora leaned on the door to his car as he hummed a tuneful melody, smiling. Today was going to be a grand day, apparently the weather agreed with him. The sun was up, birds flew by, clouds shaped nicely and the children running around. He was currently at the park since Kairi said she didn't want the gang to see her with him alone. She was cute when deppressed and tortured like that, it made Sora blush mentally.

_This is not a date… It's umm… it's repayment! Yeah, that's it!_

He decided to let his mind off the whole date system and focus to his humming. Beating beat on his laps, the keys to his car jiggled around inside. His head turned left then right again, catching a glimpse of any sign relating to the redhaired girl. _Don't tell me she ditched me now…_ He checked his watch, the long hand pointed to 6 while the short to 2. Half past two and still she wasn't here. Kairi, to Sora, was never late and she was one who thought punctuality as important.

Just as he was about to call the young lady, his head shifted to the left and smiled when he saw a dolled up Kairi walking towards him with her genuine smile. How pretty she looked, thought the boy but he quickly shook his head and stepped a foot in front to go to her when he stopped. Something was wrong, very wrong. What was she doing, holding a young boy's hand? And both of them were smiling? He wrinkled his nose with suspicion and stomped towards them.

Kairi looked in front and frowned, her eyes fell left. Max saw this and clutched Kairi's hand tighter, making the redhaired girl look down to him. "KaiKai, what's wrong?" he asked with the sweetest voice he could muster. Kairi gave him a smile and held his hand, bracing for the insults and scoldings Sora was going to give her. She too began walking to him, the ten year old boy following beside her.

Both met at the middle of the pavement. Sora's blue orbs went lower to Max, who merely glared back. Kairi rolled her own eyeballs, releasing her grip to Max's hand and crossed them over her top. "Look, fishbreath, lets get this over with,"

"Wait a sec, who brought junior along?" asked Sora, indicating Max.

"I'm Max Winters and you're a mean OLD man!"

"Old? Who are you calling old?" asked Sora while poking Max.

"I'm calling you old! And stay away from KaiKai! She's my woman!"

"What?" asked the two teens together, Kairi raised her eyebrows with confusion. Max took Kairi's hand and held closely to it, burrying her face into her skirt. "KaiKai, this meanie is bullying me. Make him stop,"

"You little brat-!" snapped Sora, pulling out an arm to grab him but Kairi stopped the two. Giving a stern look towards him, she sighed. "Look, Rain had a date with Gippal today so she had no one to babysit Max here and you know how much Rain likes Gippal so I couldn't do this to her. I told Rain I could babysit Max. I'm sorry. If you want to let out your anger, do it on me, not on this innocent kid!"

"Innocent? Hello, redhead, today was supposed to be just you and me! It is called a date!"

"Look, we'll go on a date some other day but for now, I'm sorry but I have to fulfill my duty as a babysitter and take care of Max. If you want to follow, be my guest but don't expect full attention from me. Do I make my self clear?" asked Kairi, pointing her finger to his face. Sora gulped with nervousness and nodded in a hurry, fear of Kairi's dreaded rage. Kairi smirked to herself and took Max's hand, bending down to him. "Where do you want to go first Max?"

"I want to go to the zoo!"

"Okay, sounds fun. Lets go!"

Max jumped with joy, tugging Kairi's hand and began running away. Sora didn't know what to do. Either follow them and get annoyed by a ten year old or don't go and end up being curious of their day. He had at least three seconds to think. Thus, to the lack of time, he closed his eyes. I_ can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Kairi hopefully turned around with a grin, Max scowling when he ran up to them. Sora heaved a deep breath, pouting and avoiding their gaze. "I was wondering… if I could follow…,"

"What's the magic word?" questioned Kairi teasingly. Sora rolled his eyes but she gave him a serious look. "Please?" he added. Kairi laughed hearing him say that and nodded. Max looked horrified, Sora giving him a smirk. Kairi walked over and took Sora's hand, taking Max's in the other and walked in between them.

"We're going to have so much fun!" she said, nearly jumping with eagerness. Sora and Max scoffed.

"Yeah, fun," they said in unison, sarcasm hinted.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh, and remember the time where Sora dumped paint all over Kairi's new shirt. You know, the Spice Girl's shirt you and her wore on that day?"

"Oh yeah," claimed Namine, chuckling. "She was so mad because the red paint wouldn't come off Scary Spice's face!" Marluxia and her then bursted into fits of laughters, chuckling the day away. It had been hours of them sitting there but Namine felt as though it were for a while. She checked her wrist watch and sighed. "Sorry, Marly. I have to go. Roxas will be furious if I'm not there to teach him violin," she said, standing up.

"Wait, Roxas… and you… are an item?" asked Marluxia, shocked but sounded slightly fake. Namine smiled and nodded, proudly of course. "We've been together for almost a year now,"

"Oh," said Marluxia, gritting his teeth but smiled weakly to her. "Never thought you would date Revene after all he did to you,"

"No, Roxas has changed. He's so sweet and adorable now. I feel so complete with him,"

"Yeah, good for you," said Marluxia, feeling a bit down, clenching his fingers into the wooden bench. Namine saw his change of mood and tilted to him. "Something wrong Marly? Not happy for me?"

"No, Namie. I am. Honestly. Go to him, Roxas is waiting oh and tell him I said hi,"

"Thanks, bye," and then, the pink haired teen watched as she ran off, hitting the bench. With his strength, the bench actually broke minorly, pieces of its wood broke into splinters and flew everywhere. "Just a little while more, Revene, and you're going to me miserable. I gurantee you it!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh, look KaiKai! A monkey!" said Max, leaning on the rails. Kairi walked next to him and ruffled his hair, patting his head. "Yes, it's a monkey but a special kind. It's a chimpanzee," she explained. Max oohed with awe, his eyes bulged to the scenery. The surrondings made him astonished, amazed by little things even. The reptile house, bird aviary, everything was absorbed into his creative mind. Sora frowned behind them, not enjoying this at all. He was never an animal lover but for Kairi's sake, he had too.

"Let's go see the tiger's now!" said Max and ran from the railings but accidnetly tripped on his shoelace, stumbling and landing face first to the concrete below. Kairi quickly scurried to him, kneeling to see his condition. "Max, are you alright?" Max's face was wet with tears, brimming on his grey eyes. He covered his knee, crying out loud. Kairi took it off and saw that it was bleeding. She took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his wound, tying it tightly.

"There, it'll get better soon okay?"

Max nodded and his sobbing began to decrease, smiling through the ears. Kairi gave him a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up and that did the job. He wanted to flutter with happiness, receiving a reward from his 'woman'. Kairi laughed and stood up, pulling the boy as well. He wobbled a bit and fell back dwon. Drained from all the walking plus the wound now. She tried helping him again but he ended up falling once more. He was almost on the verge of tears once more. Kairi tried her best to help him but he was too heavy for her to carry.

Just then, a pair of arms gabbed his sides and hoisted him up. Kairi looked up and saw Sora lifting Max up and putting him on his shoulders. "You stay put up there. I'll carry you," he said. Max nodded, clueless to why he was helping him. Kairi was too, staring at him blankly. Sora saw this and blushed. "What are you staring at redhead? Never seen me carry a kid before?"

"No, its just that… you're… he… you know what, never mind," she said, throwing her amrs in the air and walking ahead. Sora lifted his eyes up to see Max, who merely shrugged and hoisted his shoulders, indicating confusion. Both boys walked behind Kairi, trailing after her as they moved towards the feline's pad.

Upon reaching there, the foul stench of certain things filled their nostrils. Kairi wanted to throw out her lunch but the boys mangaed to ignore it and observe the growling lions and sleeping tigers. Kaiiri, holding her nose, stood beside Sora and leaned closer, gaping at how majestic the felines looked. She had never came close with them before so she leaned in closer, almost falling. Sora quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, both stumbled. Sora managed to maintain his figure while Kairi brushed her skirt from the filth.

"Thanks," she muttered, blushing to his touch. He scoffed and turned around, exiting the pad and walking out. Kairi cursed him for his ego and followed suit, rubbing the dirt off her clothes. The day was passed by with fun and joy. The trio went to the stables, the petting zoo, the barn and many more. Over the period of quality time together, Max and Sora began to bond. The young lad would constantly point to various creatures, ushering Sora to explain to him all about them. Sora would gladly do so, earning a laugh or smile from Max with him joining in as well. Kairi couldn't help but be proud of him. He was acting mature for once and was teaching good manerism and being an excellent example for Max.

Walking around and sightseeing must have worn Max out for he was now slumbering peacefully on Sora's shoulders. His hands sprawled over Sora's spiky locks, bending them down so he could use them as a pillow. Sora and Kairi were lazily walking around the front park of the zoo. It was still quite early and they had nothing better to do anyway. Kairi kept stealing small glances to the boy beside her as he lay expressionless. She bit her lip, wanting to ask the question on her mind that rang around her head the whole day.

"Hey Sora, of all things you could ask me to repay you with, why a date?"

Sora stopped dead in his tracks at this, marks of deep red were beginning to spread on his cheeks. "I-Its…umm…be-because…I… you know… umm…,"

"Yyess…?" drawled Kairi, dragging the words. Sora flushed and gave her a short glare. "Its just because okay! Why are you asking me such a stupid question, Miss Perfect?"

"Ugh, I just wanted to know okay? Sheesh, no need to get so worked up about it and by the way, your face is as red as a cherry. Maybe the sun's getting to ya,"

"Y-Yeah," replied Sora, relieved that Kairi couldn't tell between blushing and being red over the heat. "It's the sun. I'm feeling thirsty. Lets go to that icecream stand there," He pointed to a nearby stall with a pink umbrella coming out and streamers around the roof. Kairi saw this and thought icecream would be nice for such a nice and hot weather like then. She nodded eagerly, making Sora grin. A group of elderly women passed by the two, with Max sleeping on Sora. They looked at them with awe and one of them whispered, "They're such a young couple yet they're already married. Being parents at such a young age,"

"I know," whispered the other woman. "But they're so cute for each other and their son is adorable like his father,"

They bursted into fits of giggles and walked off. Kairi's once calm blue orbs widened with fear straight away. Hearing those women's words, her heart pace began to increase. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to her hands and was surprised.

She was holding Sora's hand.

What could be a worser situation? A blush and frown appeared on her face as she wanted to slip her hand away from him. But, she stopped. Smiling, she liked the feel of his skin contrast with her's. It fitted like a jigsaw puzzle. Plus, his hand was warm and it made her stomach do flips and her heart beat fast. Confused to this feeling, she let Sora hold her hand. Whatever this weird feeling that aroused in her body meant, she didn't care. It felt right and that was that.

They reached the enlarged stall, borders and sprinkles could be seen around the counter. The scent of peppermint and chocolate filled the space as the two teens approached it. Sora scanned the list that had the names of variuous icecream flavours and debated to what he should take. "Chocolate please," he said.

"Certainly," chirped the man, eyeing Kairi. "And what would this pretty little girlfriend of yours would like?"

Sora blushed to that statement, shaking his head. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend," The man chuckled to their shock and turned to Kairi. "Sorry about that. Let me rephrase it. What would this pretty little **friend **of yours like?"

"Strawberry please," she muttered, embarassed to the man's comment. He nodded and proceded with the orders. Kairi shifted her eyes around, confused to the fact two people had seen Sora and her as an item. What, did they have an invincible sign over their heads that flashed the words 'We're an item'? This all shaked her brain too much. It left her lost and she felt as though she wasn't the only one thinking this. Turning to the teen beside her, she could see Sora, with Max on his shoulders, lost and blur as well.

"Here ya go. Treats for the two sweet kids," said the man, handing them their icecream delicacies. Sora took his and Kairi's as well, giving the both to her. He rummaged through his pockets, attempting to find his wallet but couldn't manage to retrieve it. Arching his eyebows, he dug deeply incase he missed it but alas, failed once more. Kairi saw his trouble and quirked closer to him. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, my wallet, I thought I had it with me when I paid for the zoo tickets…,"

"Oh, you handed it to me remember? You said you were worried Max would steal it from you,"

"So, what are you waiting for? Take it out and pay already!"

"Hai, what is wrong with you? Can't you be more patient!" snapped Kairi, passing him the icecream cones and reaching her hand for her bag but to her surprise, she only caught air. Panicking, she looked to her shoulder and saw nothing. Her handbag that was supposed to be there was missing! Sora eventually realised this and groaned. "You lost your handbag?" he asked with an angry tone.

"N-No! I just… misplaced it, that's all!"

"Gee, your handbag suddenly had legs and ran off instead huh?"

"Stop blaming me! I feel stupid enough as it is…,"

"You feel stupid now? You don't feel stupidity. You are stupid, ya know that?"

"Just shut up! Us bickering like this won't get my handbag back. I'm going back to the zoo and try to find it. In the mean time, sit down and stay put," and with that, she ran off, leaving the two boys. Sora cursed under his breath, wanting to hit the girl's head but restrained himself. He told the man about their problem, who merely chuckled once more and understood, resuming back his work. Sighing, Sora took a tentaive lick on his treat and heard soft muffles coming above him. "Max, you awake?"

"You can put me down now Sora,"

The elder one did as told and laid Max down on a bench, smiling. "Sleep well?" he asked, receiving a nod from the yawning child. His head turned left then right and went back to face Sora. "Where's KaiKai?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "That ding dong clown forgot something and went back to search for it. Want icecream?"

Ax sleepily shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. He smiled once more and was about to open his mouth and speak a few words or two before another voice interupted him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the all awesome survivor kown as Sora. What? Decided to live again and become a hero once more?"

"What do you want Leslie?" asked Sora, hissing softly to the sight of the disgusting teen. Leslie merely laughed, sending chills down Sora's back. His beady eyes zoomed to Max, who himself had a scowl on his lips. "Who's the brat? Your apprentice of lameness?"

"What's it to you and what are you doing here? Arent you supposed to be in some chick's room and making out?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, language there Revene. Don't want that kid to follow your footsteps now would you?" He laughed again, making Sora clench his kncukles. The brunette couldn't just forget his past with Leslie. It was too much. Leslie looked around, searching for something and smirked. "Where's the lovely Kairi? Shame, I thought if you left this world I could take responsibility over her and get it on in my room. Wonder where she's sensitive at?"

"Keep you filthy hands away from her, you bastard!"

"What? Don't want to share your little whore?"

That was it, Sora was ticked. Pissed and angry. He stormed to Leslie and swerved a punch but the blonde managed to evade it and hit Sora at the face. He fell back, wiping the spit that came out and ran for another attack. Leslie went as well. Their fists collided and Leslie gave his knee to Sora's stomach. He spat out some blood, stumbling behind abrubtly. _This isn't good, I haven't worked out and Leslie's beating my ass._

Before Sora could react, Leslie gave him a few jabs, not stopping. People were beginning to crowd and Max for once looked terrified. "Come on Sora! Kick his ass!" Max yelled, hoping to give Sora some support. Sora was wounded badly. Blood was trickling ddown his nose with a swollen right eye to weaken him more. Leslie wasn't finished though. "This is only half of what my real revenge will be. You'd think I'd forget the whole 'embarassing me at school' thing? Pfft, you know me," siad Leslie, cupping Sora's chin. "I keep grudges,"

Leslie sent Sora flying with an uppercut and smirked as Sora slided and banged to a wall. If he was in good condition, Sora would have fought back with more energy but being in coma had loosen his muscles and made his reflexes really slow. He couldn't help it. Falling to the ground, his limbs were sore and his body was shaking. He wanted to fight back, he had too. Or else, Max would be ashamed of him.

"You leave Sora alone!" yelled a voice. Sora's eyes widened as he lifted his head and saw Max on Leslie's back, biting his ear. Leslie began yelling like a lunatic and yelped around. He jumped on a foot with Max nibbling him and tried to get the kid off. He had an idea and went to a tree, turning around and banged the poor innocent child to a tree trunk. This was the last straw. Soea gritted his teeth and ran to Leslie, giving him the hardest punch he could muster.

Leslie's nose was bent after that but Sora had just started. Punches and jabs were thrown onto Leslie and laslty, he gave a kick to the blonde's head which sent him sliding face first on the concrete. Sora went up to him, slamming him to a nearby wall and readied his fist for another attack. "SORA! STOP!"

The brunette turned his head for a second, Leslie pushed him off. Running away, the blonde was soon out of sight. Sora wanted to call back but was stopped by Kairi hitting him on the head with her handbag. "You idiot! Do you realise what you've done?" asked the enraged girl, holding a dizzy Max by the hand. "Max got hurt and its all your fault,"

"It was an accident," claimed Sora, defending himself. "Leslie said something and it ticked me of and the next thing I knew, we were fighting,"

"Like I said, you're an idiot and inconsiderate and moronic and stupid and, and, and-,"

"KaiKai, he was only defending you," said Max, tugging on her skirt. Kairi looked down to him and smiled weirdly. "W-What?"

"That meanie called you a whore and as far as I know, that's a bad word so Sora wanted to defend you that's all,"

Kairi's eye bulged out as she looked to Sora, who had his eyes sideway and evading her gaze. _Sora did that? For me?_ She sighed and bent down, checking Max. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but if you give me a kiss, my boo-boo's will all go away!"

Kairi gigged and gave a small peck to Max's cheek, who blushed afterwards. Sora scoffed and squinted his eye with pain. _Was it logical to be jealous of a ten year old?_ Shaking his head, he lowered it and fiddled with his fngers. Max turned to him and smiled to Kairi. "KaiKai, give a kiss to Sora as well!"

"WHAT?" asked the two in unison, shocked to hear his request.

"He has more boo-boo's than me so you have to kiss him three times! One on the cheek, one on the forehead and one on his lips!"

Kairi stuttered at this and laughed nervously, pushing back a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. Sora cleared his throat out loud, not even wanting to fight back. He had a blush creeping on his cheeks as well as Kairi as they avoided each other's stare. Max saw this and pretended to sob, making Kairi worry. "Please KaiKai? Do it for me?" he whined, giving a pout. Kairi tried to resist but it was no use. She had to make sure he was happy so she didn't get in any trouble with Rain and get her in trouble as well.

"…… fine……,"

Sora snapped out of his daze and looked to Kairi, shocked out of his wits. _Kairi wanted to do this?_ He tried to hide his shyness but Kairi saw this and mumbled some words. Going towards him, she bent down and rolled her eyes. He looked to her with wonderous eyes, she could not reject him. With his swollen eye, she thought his blue orbs still looked magnificent and adored his confused exression. His lip slightly curled down and his lower lip was cut badly. A bruise was beginning to form on the upper lip while his nose had blood trickling down.

She broke out of her trance, closing her eyes and braced herself for utter torutre. Sora closed his eyes and awaited for the touch of horror. Her lips finally met his cheeks as it touched his aching skin. He wanted to hiss but not from pain but from tickleness. It felt itchy and he wanted that touch to remain there but she pulled away and trailed her lips to his forehead, giving it a soothing kiss. She could feel his breath turn rigid and fast for a brief second. Thinking she was making him uncomfortable, she pulled away and went lower, preparing for the worse.

Her lips met his upper lip in a chaste lip lock, brushing on top of them barely. She tried to be careful and not hurt his lip but he denied it and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't know what to do so she backed off. _I can't do this… I'll only toy with him if I do it…_

Standing up, she walked to Max and took his hand in hers, moving away. Sora lifted his eyelids slowly, dazed to what the feeling had caused him to do. He liked it. He still liked the feel of her against him after all they had been through. He had to admidt, it was getting constant. Sometimes, he thought it was just puppy love. But how could he even have the feel of love towards Kairi when he despised her name even. This made him wonder. Was he being true to his heart or was he just acting as a mere shell to his own intentions?

"Hey pigbrain! Hurry up or we'll be late for curfew!" yelled Kairi, ushering Sora to hurry. He only could snicker and stand up, limping towards the two. Max saw his pain and ran to the boy, holding his hand for support. "Let me help you Sora. I won't want you to beak your bone like an old man,"

"Shut it kid. I got no energy to play with you,"

"Aww, being grumpy already?"

Sora replied with a grunt, squinting with every step he took. The walk back was silent and upmost awkward. Sora would occasionally take glances to Kairi and was depressed to see her ignoring him. Did he do something wrong to cause her to be so distant? Annoyed by his care for her, he tried focusing on something else. Feeling a stare coming from below him, he looked down and saw Max, staring with his grey misty eyes. "What? Don't you know its rude to stare," said Sora, looking back ahead.

"Thanks for saving me,"

"It was nothing,"

"You're alright for an old man,"

"You're okay for a brat kid too,"

"I'm willing to do this,"

"Do what?"

"I'm willing to give up KaiKai,"

Sora stopped for a few seconds and resumed limping again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, even though she's the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world and deserves someone cute and adorable like me, I think you should take her. I'm giving her to you,"

"Pfft, what makes you think I want her?"

"I dunno. My sister does the same thing when she looks at Gippal and they say she's in love so I guess you're in love as well!"

"I am not!" Sora retorted, stubborn as always. "You're messing it big time kid. Me and redhead don't like each other. Never had, never will,"

"Maybe you don't," said Max and gave a chesire smirk to Sora. "But KaiKai does," Sora stopped this time with the most enthralled expression he could have. Was it true? Could it be that… … she…… NAH! Laughing to this, he ruffled Max's hair and continued limping with an oblivious Kairi daydemaing by his side.

"Sora, promise me you'll take care of KaiKai? Don't let anyone hurt her…," Sora looked back to Max and saw for once Max had on a serious exession. His eyebrows furrowed with the determined glint in his eyes. His lips carved to a straight frown and his face scrunched up. He stiffled his laughter the best he could and patted the boys black hair.

"You can count on me, buddy,"

Max grinned, showing his barely complete teeth as he held Sora's hand tightly and urged him forward, running towards the flower of his young heart.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Ding-dong_

"Coming!" chirped Kairi as she wiped her hands on a cloth and made her way to the hallway. Opening the door, she smiled upon seeing Rain with her date. By the smile on Rain's face, she could tell that she had had a fun time with Gippal. Satisfied that she had made Rain happy, she beamed to them. "Hey guys, had fun?"

"You could say that," whispered Rain, smirking slyly, giving a quick wink to her. "Did Max cause you any trouble?" Kairi reminsiced on that afternoon's events and smiled, displaying her pearly white teeth. "You could say he was helpful in a way,"

"That's good to hear, I think… Anyway, where is the little squirt?"

Kairi sighed and walked inside, calling them both in as well. The two entered and Kairi pointed to two sleeping figures on the couch. The couple's hearts melted to the scenery. There was Max, cuddled onto Sora's chest as the two slumbered peacefully and happily. Max's peaceful place suited Sora's dreamy state. Kairi just wanted to take a camera and snap a photo but not to show cuteness but to use it as blackmail on Sora…

"Well, we'd best be off. I have to get you home soon," said Gippal, carrying Max in his arms and waved Kairi goodbye. Rain used her fingers to give Kairi a signal saying that she was going to call her and tell her all about the date. Kairi giggled and nodded, closing the door after they left. She leaned back on the door, heaving a sigh. Must be good to go on a happy date. It had been awhile since she had been on one.

"What's the matter redhead? You look more sad than ever," said Sora in a drawling tone for he had just woke up. Kairi looked to him with a soft tone and walked over, flopping down on the sofa suit. "Have you ever been on a date after Fuu?" she suddenly asked, bringing the topic of Sora's dread. He sighed deeply and looked straight into her eyes. "Do I really have to answer that question?"

"Well, it is a question and all questions are meant to be answered!"

"Alright, no need to be snappy. To be honest… no,"

"But why not? I mean, you are pretty popular and I have to admidt for a frogface like you, there are still girls out there who think you're cute and all,"

He chuckled to that statement, sipping some of the coke he had in front of him. "Actually, I haven't found the right girl," Kairi raised her eyebrows with suspicison, turning her body to fully face him. "What is your kind of girl?"

"Why so curious?"

Kairi blushed, stammering to find an answer that would suit her situation. Should she tell him… how she felt? "I-I just… I just want to know okay? Just tell me already!"

Sora rolled his eyes to her impatience and cleaed his throat, his eyes looking up to the ceiling as his mind debated on the answer. "Well, she has to be socialized. No being shy and don't want to talk attitude. She also has to be sweet and has a very creative mind. Doesn't care when I do wrong, she'll always forgive me. Knows how to have fun and be responsible as well. Also has to be disciplined and knows how to ight back so that she can defend herself with words when needed. That's the girl I would like,"

Kairi was kind of awed to the fact that some of those characteristics belonged to her. Well, mainly all but she wouldn't be sure bcause that was just he opinion. Fiddling with her slender fingers, she tried to avoid his gaze that was stuck to her. He smirked a sly one and took another sip, his right leg on top of his lef thigh. "That girl… she's lucky," He heard her mumble, turning to her afterwards. "What?"

"I said… the girl… that you want to date… she's lucky,"

Sora leaned closer to her. "Why do you say that?"

"Be-because… you're … a really… cool guy… and all…,"

"Why do you sound so insincere with your words?"

"Okay, fine! You're the perfect guy to date alright? There, I said it! Happy?"

Soa smiled and leaned in much closer, pressing his hands to the couch and crawling up to her. Kairi saw this and her eyes widened, looking to Sora suspiciously. "W-What are you-,"

"Ssh," muttered Sora, placing his finger to her lips and tracing it along her jawline and cheeks. "You said, the girl I would date is lucky right?"

Kairi nodded with her shocked expression remaining on her face. Sora grinned more.

"Consider yourself lucky then,"

Her heart pace increased at those words and her body shook with eager. Was he going to say those words? He cupped her cheek with his palm and stroked it softly, as though absorbing her as slowly as he could. His grin still there, his gentle eyes gazed straight to her widened ones. With his heart pace increasing as well, he used his other hand and held hers, placing it near his heart.

"Kairi Sodanomi, wi-will you g-go out wi-with m-me?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, there ya go! Told ya it sucked but I tried my best! Sorry if it really sucked for you. I'll try to think of something more creative okay? Next chapter, will Kairi accept his proposal and if she does, how will the date go? Find out! Oh, and please review! Today's my brithday so at least send me a review as a birthday present for me. It would mean so much of you gave me a present since I didn't get anything from my parents yet and my mum is having a fight with me so she didn't wish me at all so be a good sport and send a review to wish me and comment my fic or anything. Just review! So, to make me happy and get the next chappie up, review, review, REVIEW!

P.S: Thanks Jezie and Marissa a.k.a KHKaiNamiFan and Anais05 for sending me birthday wishes! You rule!


	29. Realising reality

**A curse or a fate?**

_angelofsweetness_

SoraxKairi

Chapter 29: Realising Reality

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sora smiled and leaned in much closer, pressing his hands to the couch and crawling up to her. Kairi saw this and her eyes widened, looking to Sora suspiciously. "W-What are you-,"

"Ssh," muttered Sora, placing his finger to her lips and tracing it along her jawline and cheeks. "You said, the girl I would date is lucky right?"

Kairi nodded with her shocked expression remaining on her face. Sora grinned more.

"Consider yourself lucky then,"

Her heart pace increased at those words and her body shook with eager. Was he going to say those words? He cupped her cheek with his palm and stroked it softly, as though absorbing her as slowly as he could. His grin still there, his gentle eyes gazed straight to her widened ones. With his heart pace increasing as well, he used his other hand and held hers, placing it near his heart.

"Kairi Sodanomi, wi-will you g-go out wi-with m-me?"

Her once calm eyes widened to the sound of his words. Apparently he chose the wrong sentence. She reminisced on the fact of her name with Sora's combined with the word date has never seized to amaze her. What was he doing? Toying with her? Her mouth gaped slightly, still shocked to the situation she was in now. Her worst enemy and former best friend had asked her out and called her lucky for it and what was she doing in return? Gaping at him? Ridiculous!

Sora noticed she didn't reply to his question and wasn't about to. All she was doing was gawking at him as though he were a prehistoric caveman that had just been discovered by a famous scientist. He cleared his throat to get her attention back but it failed. She continued staring at him. He couldn't help but stain his cheeks red. He had never asked a girl out. It was always the females coming to him like fresh meat. This was the first girl he had asked and he wasn't getting any good results.

"Wha-What are you staring at?" he asked, stuttering and averted his gaze from her. She closed her opened mouth and giggled softly. He quickly turned abrubtly, looking straightly to her. "What are you giggling like a moron for?"

"You-… you're blushing…," she said, smiling.

Sora was busted. He blushed furiously until his face looked like a tomato. Seeing this, she laughed out loud, holding her sides tightly. He grumbled and wiped his cheeks, pretending to wipe the blush off but everyone knew that was impossible. Kairi was practically leaning her back on the couch, screaming her laughter out. Sora crossed his arms grumpily and pouted. He was hurt that she was laughing to him. This was his first time and she found him being a newcomer funny?

Kairi seized her giggles when he saw his hurt expression. Did she touch him that hard? She sat back straight and scooted closer to him, pinching his cheek. "Aww, I'm sorry for laughing at you, porcupine head. Its just I have never seen you blush and your pout is so adorable!"

"Awaight…awiahgt…wet go of me!" mumbles Sora through Kairi's fingers on his skin. He gently pushed Kairi's hands off him and gave her a smile before turning the other way. She still hadn't answered his question. She noticed this and brushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear. She coughed out softly to escape her case of nervousness and scoot further from him. His feet were nicely on the carpeted floor as they were rather away from the other and he fiddled with his fingers, awaiting for her answer.

She kept on biting her lip, a sign she feared she would regret her answer but hey, life was all about trying new things so why not right? What did she have to lose? Oh, she didn't know…

"Umm… about the date…," Now it was her turn to turn red as a cherry. He shifted his head to her and waited hopefully for the words of either reject or approval. She sighed. _Uh-oh…bad sign…_

"I think I'm not going to enjoy this at all…," she said. Sora's head hung low with rejection. She was implying the answer 'no'. "But…," continued the redhead, causing Sora's head to lift back up facing her. She smiled and it pierced through his heart. "I accept. I'll go out on a date with you…,"

His mouth opened wide as his frown turned into a smile, a big one. "Um… excuse me…," he said and jumped off the couch, running into the bathroom. Kairi arched her eyebrows, wondering what happened to him but her question was answered with a very loud response.

"SHE ACCEPTED! SHE ACCEPTED! SHE ACCEPTED!"

Kairi laughed to his silliness, shaking her head. She never knew he was this excited and happy to hear she would like to go out with him. He came out, looking calm and collected, flopping back on the couch. Ruffling his hair, he turned to give her a smile and place his hands on his lap. "Sooo…… dinner and movies?" he suggested.

"Knowing you, you'd probably mess up this whole date anyway so whatever…," she said, grinning.

"Hey! I'll show you. I won't mess this one date up! I can be a gentleman when I have to,"

"Apparently, that comes out once in a blue moon. I have never even seen you pull out a chair for a gal,"

"That's cause you don't know the other side of me. The wild side," said Sora, smirking and did a purr noise as he delicately took Kairi's hand and kissed it. She took her hand back and wiped it with her shirt, pretending to look disgusted. He laughed out loud. She found this weird but laughed along as well. His cheery giggles always made her want to join in as well. It was like music to her ears and she didn't even know why…

"So….," he drawled, rubbing the back of his neck repetively. "How about… 8?"

Kairi wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms delicately over her shirt. "I guess. That gives me enough time to clean up and all," Sora grinned, still in complete utter bliss to the fact that she had accepted. He would have expected her to sceam the words of reject to his face but no, she wanted to go out with him. Without him threatening her or him pressuring her to do so. She willingly wanted to go out with him. Was this a dream? If it was, he never wanted to wake up.

'IT'S JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE, A LITTLE TOO WRONG, AND I CAN'T WAIT, FOR YOU KNOW, ALL THE RIGHT THINGS TO SAY, YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE!'

Kairi reached out for her cell phone, hovering above Sora's body for it happened to be by his side. His cheeks immediately stained a deep beet red color, feeling a certain upper part of her body pressing against him. His heart pulse began to get faster with a dash of sweat trickling down his forehead. His lips parted slightly, gasping for he was intoxicated by her sweet scent that filled his very lungs.

Kairi finally pulled her weight back, oblivious to what she had just done to him and answered her ringing communicater.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kai! Its Selphie,"_

"Oh, hey Selph. What's up?"

_"Listen, I wanted to ask you if you could come to my dorm tonight because I have to discuss with you about our social studies project Miss Swann gave us,"_

Kairi groaned and gritted her teeth to that name. "Don't say her name to me! And that project she gave us is a killer. I think its best we get that done early so okay, I'll go. What time?"

_"8 o'clock tonight,"_

The redhead bit her lip and looked to Sora, who was busy grinning to himself while playing with his hands, pinching the fabric of his gloves at the edges. She heaved a sigh, thinking on what to do. _I can always go on a date with him some other time… he'll understand…_ "Okay, Selph, see ya later," she told her partner and bade her goodbye before hanging up. She turned to the brunette beside her worriedly and continued clenching her teeth onto her bottom lip. "Umm…hey frogface…,"

Sora shifted to turn to her. "What?"

"Umm… can we… go on a date… another time?"

"What!" exclaimed the startled boy, jumping off his seat. "Why?"

"Because I have a project to do with Selphie and I want to get it done over with!" cried out Kairi back, defending herself. Sora shoved his hands up in the air with a hurt look. "I thought we were going tonight! It was supposed to be our date since you ruined the first one by bringing a brat!"

"Okay, back up. First, that date wasn't a date. It was a debt I had to pay or else my concious would haunt me and two, Max is not a brat! He's a sweet kid and I thought you liked him as well!"

"When did you make that up? I never liked the kid. In fact, I think you're really dumb for bringing a child on a buisness thing between two teens!" Kairi gaped at his words and huffed in anger. Sora realised his harshness and ruffled his hair, sighing. "Fine!" snapped Kairi, thowing a pillow to him while he managed to evade it barely. "If you think I'm so dumb why do you want to go out with me?"

Sora chugged down a chunk of his spit and darted his eyes around, trying to rack his bain for an answer. He couldn't possibly state the truth… no way. "Its because… umm… uh… Its just I felt pity for you since no guy asked you out! That's all!"

"Oh really? Let me tell you I have three guys asking me out and I rejected them all!"

"You do?" questioned the brunette with a curious look. Kairi placed her hands on her hips, facing elsewhere. Actually, she was lying. No guy had asked her out yet but its because they knew she would just say no. She had no time for dating but at this rate, she was forced to say false things to make her win. "Yes, I do and now, I regret accepting a date invite from a pompous jerk like you, fishbreath! I will never go out on a date with you! Never!"

"Well…-… who would want to go on a date with you anyway! Only a moron would want to be seen in public with a skank like you, redhead!"

Kairi lifted her nose up with disgust and brushed roughly past him as she stormed to her room and slammed the door shut. Sora mimicked her and raised a fist, punching his own hand and pretended he was hitting her. He rolled his eyes and flopped back to the sofa, sighing deeply and exhaled the fresh air.

"Maybe… I am a moron after all…,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was normal right? It was cliché for someone like her to feel so fluttered when a guy proposed to flirt with you until you begged for his attention. But when that guy happened to be your best friend, everything goes from perfect happiness to downright misery. Michelle kept bobbing her head left and right stimulatenously for any signs of a certain silver haired friend of hers. She checked her wristwatch. He usually passes by his locker during this time. She turned back to her right and couldn't help but smile when she saw him casually walking towards her direction.

He stopped halfway and looked back for awhile. Michelle hoped he wasn't avoiding her but then again, why would he do that when he wanted to know an answer from her? She heaved a sigh and began walking to him as well, both meeting at the centre. He gave her his trademark smirk while she replied with her usual smile. "Hey, Riku…," she greeted.

"What's shakin'?" he asked. She lowered her head, bracing to tell him the answer she took a few hours to consider.

"Listen…umm… about your… umm… offer… yesterday at my dorm…,"

"Uhuh…,"

"Well, I sorta… thought it over and all and I decided I got my answer aleady,"

Riku's face brightened than before but he hid it, as normal. "Okay…um… what is it then? Are you going to let me?"

"The truth is Riku…," began Michelle, not wanting to look at him. "I still like you… a lot… but the problem is, I don't want us to fight again over something stupid like last time. Because of that silly incident, I was left with Demyx and had a fight with Phoebe and you… you were heartbroken and all. I'm really sorry but I'm not ready for love just yet…,"

Riku was devastated with her answer. He was hoping he would still have a chance but this was her choice. She was right. He was rushing things too much and she did say she still liked him. A lot. He might have a shot but he would have to let time heal their pain. Till then, its back to being best friends. She had a frown on her face, afraid of how he would take it. Riku smiled. She was always thinking of everyone else than her own…

"Why're you frowning?" he asked, lifting her chin and rubbing his finger against her skin. "Cheer up. I'm cool with ya answer,"

"Really?" she asked, wanting confirmation. Riku nodded and flicked his finger across her nose, tickling it. She giggled and held out her hand, asking him to shake. "Lets shake on it. Until the both of us die, no matter what, we'll always stay true to one another and be the best friends a person could ask for. Deal?"

Riku laughed and took her hand, grinning. "Deal,"

"Cool. How about pizza and videogames at my dorm later tonight?" asked Michelle. Riku smirked and placed his hand over his heart acting shocked. "Miss Sanchez, are you asking me out on a date?"

Michelle playfully punched his arm with a scoff, causing him to laugh more. "Of couse not. Its what we always did. You know, as pals and all,"

"Yeah… pals,"

"Okay, see ya later at 8. Bye," and with that, she left. Riku sighed deeply, wishing so hardly to overcome his strong feelings for her. At least they were friends. It was better than nothing and Riku definitely wanted something…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Yes, finally! This god damn thing has been completed! Freedom!"

Kairi giggled softly as she examined Selphie jumping on the couch with joy because they had just spent hours of doing their silly project about french and their cheese. Weird topic but it was a must for Miss Swann's lesson. Kairi sipped some of her orange juice and closed her text book shut, not wanting to see another french word ever again. All this tired work and thinking wore the poor girl out and all she wanted now was to crawl to her bed and lay her auburn hair onto her pillow, going to a deep slumber. She checked her wristwatch and noticed it was half past eleven. _Boy, it's that late?_

Her stomach rumbled as she hadn't eaten dinner yet. Seeing she canceled her date with Sora, she hadn't planned anything for her and she didn't want to go back to her dorm where she would have to face him again. Fighting with him earlier was enough bickering for her that day. Yawning, she grabbed her bagpack and packed her stuff again.

"Sorry Selph. Wish I could stay longer but I gotta go. Need to get my beauty sleep,"

"Oh okay. Take care, Kai!" chriped the hyperactive teenager, giving Kairi a bear hug before seeing her out the door and watching the girl leave. Kairi's stomach growled again during her walk back to her dorm and she clutched it tightly. All she had for lunch was actually nothing since Sora didn't give her her icecream earlier. (A/N: Remember, this is still the same day as last chap) She cursed him mentally, reminding herself how pathetic and unexcusable he was. He was an idiot and to her, she couldn't ever date him. Never.

Or did she just miss out on the most best night of her life?

_What? No way! I would never go out with porcupine head even if he was the only living boy on earth!_

That's what they all say…

She smacked her head hard, attempting to get rid of her images of him that appeared in her head and it worked, along with receiving a headache. She groaned loudly and felt a vibration in her left pocket. She arched an eyebrow and realised someone had text messaged her. She flipped her phone and read it in her mind.

**I'm sori 4 insulting u earlier. I lost control. 4give me? I still wanna go on dat date bcuz I really wanted it and I was hoping… Jus 4get it and cum here now, redhead! I'm at da park n I'm waitin 4 u so hurry! Get a movin'**

Kairi rolled her eyes, seeing it was Sora. How could he just order her like that? What, does she look like a dog? Apparently, that's what Sora thinks since he's treating her like one. She heaved a long sigh and was about to ignore that message when she looked to the message details.

**Message received: 8 p.m**

That was weird, she got the message hours later? She then realised one thing. She put her handphone in silence. She hadn't heard the ring tone! She closed the item slowly and wondered to herself. _Is he still there? Nah, he couldn't still be waiting for me. He's too selfish to do that. I bet he went home when he realised I wasn't coming… I mean, he can't be that stupid to wait for me till now right?... right?_

Ignoring her mind, she finally reached her dorm and turned the knob, noticing it was locked. Strange, thought the girl and jiggled in her pocket for her keys. _Usually, Revene never locks the door unless he's going out… it couldn't mean he's still… - Nah!_ Kairi chuckled to that thought and unlocked the door, entering her dorm suit.

"Hey porcupine head! I'm back! What's for dinner?"

Silence. Only the wind howled to her voice.

"Sora?" she called, placing her keys on her dawer. He wasn't there. She raised an eyebrow and realised something. _He's maybe there at the park… alone… why did he wait for me when he knows I'm not coming! Why? God, he's stupid._ Kairi debated on wether to go after him or stay here and ignore the little demon? On the bad side, she'll feel bad if she doesn't go and he did go because of her. But the good thing was, she had the whole dorm of peace and quiet to herself. The joy she felt. Right… sarcasm hinted there.

Rolling her eyes, she took back her keys and in an instant, was out of the dorm once more.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was cold and dark…

The ebony of darkness filtered around on that night, engulfing it into the coldness beyond. Sora shivered to the touch of the icy wind brushing his cheeks. For four hours, he had done nothing but sit on a steel bench, arms crossed over his clothes with a pout carved on his lips. He didn't know why he was waiting there, in the middle of the night with nothing to cover him from the coldness except a short sleeved jacket that hid his sleeveless tee. He grumbled as he twitched his nose and checked his wristwatch once more.

"Damn it! Where is she?" he grunted, his patience wearing thin with every breath he took. He laid his head back onto the bench and inhaled some air. _She's not coming… I should just accept that fact. Why am I still waiting? She wouldn't come after what I said about her… I wouldn't if I happened to be in her place… I can be so idiotic sometimes…_ Sora dug his hands into his jean pockets and stood up, wanting to leave until his blue orbs caught the sight of a certain redheaded girl running his way.

He grinned widely, recognising who she was… _She came! Oh my god, she came? But…why?_

Kairi finally reached him, placing her hands onto her knees as she took her time to catch her breath. Sora grinned with blue lips, a sign of the cold he was feeling and wrapped his arms around himself. He glanced down and saw that she had been running on boots and one of them happened to have a broken heel. He looked back up to her and smiled with his teeth chattering. "Y-You c-came…,"

Kairi lifted her head and gave him a glare. "What the heck is your problem? Don't you understand the term 'no'? Why are you here when I specifically told you I don't want to go on a date with you? Look at what you did. You broke my heel!" Sora parted his lips slightly to speak out the words of his objection to that statement but then he realised, there were no words. Kairi did say she didn't agree to the date but his dignity and pride was too high until he forced himself to come. He lowered his head with shame and closed his eyelids, embracing the coldness of the night. Kairi placed her pale hands on top of her slender hips while glaring to him. She wasn't going to let him go that easy.

"Well?" she asked with a strict tone, tapping her good heel onto the pavement, frowning. "I'm waiting for an explanation here!"

"Why do you care so much?" snapped Sora, glaring back to her. She huffed and slapped him hard on his arm.

"OW!" Sora winced. "What was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot like you are, and this," SLAP! Kairi smirked as Sora rubbed the back of his head from being hit by Kairi's hand. "Was for answering my question stupidly. Now, tell me why the heck you're out here in the park, around twelve at midnight and shivering like a naked person in the middle of antartica!"

Sora pouted, slowly bringing down his hands and stuffed them into his pocket. Kairi's anger reduced upon seeing his broken hearted expression. Did she hit him that hard? His eyes looked lifeless with his lips carved into an upside down smile. He heaved a long sigh and stepped forward, walking away from her. She bit the lower part of her chapped lips and turned her head to see him leave. Had she offended him?

"I'm sorry," he yelled back, not stopping from his walk of shame. "I shouldn't have forced you to come. It was wrong. I'm going back now…," Kairi was just about to shout back her remark when he stopped in his tracks and shifted slowly towards her. They stared into one another from far and he looked even more sad. "I thought this would be a special night…… guess I was just hoping too much…,"

Those simple words seemed to slice a part of her heart. She blinked her eyelids abrubtly afterwards, wondering what he meant by special? Why did he care so much about one date? He practically dated girls a lot back then, that much Kairi knew but he acted as though Kairi had rejected him in a rough way. Well, they did bicker and technically, she had hurt him mentally. Maybe she should just go on a date with him. What harm could there be?

_My dignity? My pride? My heart…?_

In the moment of her deep thought, a sudden grumble interrupted her. She looked down and realised her stomach had roared again. She was still hungry and that isn't good when you're trying to think. She groaned mentally and came to a decision, finally.

_I am so going to kick my head with a steel shoe after this…_

"Wait!" she yelled, soft mist spraying in front of her mouth. He kept on walking, not even to bother to swerve his head even a little bit for her but Kairi understood. She decided to not give up. "Wait up, porcupine head!" He pretended not to hear her cries and followed the road downwards. She got agitated by his cocky attitude and clenched her knuckles until they turned white.

"Sora!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the park.

This time, he stopped.

"What?" he asked, no emotion could be detected in his raspy voice. She blinked awkwardly and licked her lips to wet them. "What would you say if… if… i-if I wanted to go out with you?" There was an eerie silence that followed after her question. Kairi stood still, awaiting the long answer to come from Sora. He was merely facing his back to her, not moving an inch. The wind around them became more chilly, making their hair flow with the direction of it. She was about to ask again when he turned around and raised his eyebrows while glaring.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I asked if I could still go on that date with you,"

Sora scoffed out loud, looking back at her after he did so. "What do I say, you ask?"

Kairi stammered for a while and then straightened herself back. "Yes, I specifically asked that,"

He scoffed and trudged back towards her. She watched him closely as with every step he took, her ears heard the crunch of the grass from her spot. "I say…," began Sora, finally reaching her and looking down to her shivering face. He smirked and placed his hand onto her head, patting it. "I say…,"

She couldn't help but smile back to his grin.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"All done!"

Phoebe grinned widely as her blue orbs gleamed upon the decorations that were embodded around her dorm. Glittery star shaped cardboard hung loosely on the ceilings with a gigantic drawn full moon stuck in the middle. Paper chains were hung everywhere with balloons of all sorts of colors floated aimlessly. The aroma of fresh flowers could be scented coming from the bouquet of roses she placed near the drawers and finally, a big and wide cloth banner with the words, 'Happy Monthly Anniversary' on it.

Yes, the day was finally here. Their anniversary celebrating the five cherished months of being together and sharing the love they had. Phoebe hummed some melodious tunes as she checked the candles, assuming all were lit and with that, she switched off the lights and looked wonderously to the sight. It was definitely gorgeous. _Hmm… maybe I could be an inteior designer when I grow up?_ She giggled to her thought and continued spraying the fresh aroma around.

She trotted towards the dining table and made sure the soup was still hot with the breadsticks nearby and the lovely meatloaf smelled delicious as usual. Adding a dash of pepper onto it, Phoebe was finally happy with her preparations and licked her fingers that were stained with the meat sauce. Her eyes went to the wall clock, it was nearly twelve. Where was Zexion?

He had truthfully told her he had to go and practice basketball with his mates for the next championship so he should be back by now. She wanted to call him but was too afraid he might assume her as a stalker. She didn't want that, A sigh escaped her lips as Phoebe stood up and took off her apron, walking back to her door to place another mask of make up. Her heels clicked against the carpet but before they could make any other last minute get ups, the door opened.

"I'm back, Phoebs," cried Zexion, dropping his bag to the ground and looked with wide eyes to the decorations. A blank look engulfed him as his eyes darted around the room. Phoebe grinned widely, jumping towards him and pulled the silver haired one into a bone crushing hug. "You're back! And I thought you were going to be late for today,"

"Today? Why's today so special?" asked Zexion, clueless as ever. Phoebe quirked an eyebow with giggling afterwards.

"No, seriously, I'm glad we can be together on this day,"

"What's so special about today, I ask?"

Phoebe couldn't help but frown slightly. "Zexion, this isn't funny,"

"I'm not joking,"

"You seriously don't know what day today is?"

He took a finger and stroked his chin, signaling deep thought. "Its Saturday. What's so special on Saturday until you decorated this room like a ball?" A hurt expression could be seen forming on her face. She gaped her mouth slightly and her blue eyes symbolised pain. "Y-You… seriously… don't remember?"

"No, it must be something good since you dressed up so nicely," smirked Zexion, stroking her face with his enlarged hand. He then noticed her angry look. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tears were seen beginning to dwell in her beryl eyes. "Zexion Montez, I can't believe you forgot about our anniversary!" The confused male widened his eyes and scanned the room. Sure enough, there were balloons, a banner saying Happy Anniversary with delicious smelling food on the table. He looked back to Phoebe who had a single tear rolling down her cheek. How could he…? How could he forget?

Zexion scoffed and wiped her tear away. "Phoebs, honey, we don't need to celebrate how many days we've been together. Only dumb lovebirds do that,"

"Oh, so you'e saying I'm dumb because I want to celebrate the day we got together with the boy I love?"

"No!" cried out Zexion, flailing his hands in front and shook them. "What I mean is, we celebrate it evey month and it gets tiring sooner or later. I don't see the point of us celebrating something like a monthly anniversary,"

Those words stung her deeply as she held her tears back. He was actually smiling in front of her and acted as though nothing was wrong. She was shocked to hear that he didn't care. They had been celebrating it before so why was this month so different? He had never complained once and now, he's acting as though she's a moronic clown for accesorising the room to create a romantic and cheerful mood while they sat down and ate their extrodinary dinner. Zexion looked to the food and stepped there, opening the lid and gaped upon seeing a dish of staked beef.

"Oh, my favourite, staked beef! I'm so proud of you baby," claimed Zexion and sat down, taking his napkin and tying it around his neck. Phoebe stood there dumbstruck as she slowly regained herself with tears wetting her face and smearing it with make up. Her body was shivering with misery and her knuckles were white with anger. "Phoebe, come and eat here. I bet you're hungry right?" questioned the platinum one, smiling as he looked devilishly to his delicacy.

The brunette couldn't take it anymore. Stomping over to him, she took a glass of punch (Since their not old enough to drink wine yet) and poured it all over him. He stood up, with a surprised look and glared to her. "What the heck Phoebe? What is your problem?"

"You are my problem!" snapped the Sanchez. "You act as if our relationship is nothing to you! It shouldn't matter to you if I want to celebrate something. If you really love me, you'd join along with whatever I wish to do and not argue about it!"

"What? That's not true. Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, Phoebe but its just that, I don't think that celebrating this is going to make a difference in our relationship. I know you're the one for me and I know I love you as you love me. Why waste our time together by doing this?"

"Because I want to see your commitment in this, that's why!" yelled the broken girl, crying with her hot tears falling abrubtly. "And you know what, I don't see the commitment in you, Zex. You always act as if our relationship is nothing. What happened to the boy I fell in love with? Where's the Zexion who would hold my hand when I'm alone, wipe my tears when I cry and hug me when I'm sad?"

Zexion scoffed and wiped his face with a tissue. "I haven't changed, Phoebs. Its just a stupid anniversary, no big deal," Phoebe's mind echoed around those words. She gripped tightly to her finges and opened a stammering mouth. Zexion realised what he had blurted and was about to protest when Phoebe gave him a tight slap, shutting him up. The aura around them seemed to have disappeared and what was left were sadness and pain. "Fine…," mumbled Phoebe, her whole body turning pale. "If you think the anniversary is stupid, then I bet you think our relationship is stupid as well!"

"I didn't say that. I-,"

"No!" choked the brunette, swallowing the misery away. "I don't want this relationship anymore then! It's over!"

She stormed off into her room and slammed the door loudly, making Zexion wince. He sighed deeply. His words didn't mean to come out like that. He did love her. Maybe she was right, he should've just accepted her ideas adnd went along with it. He promised to make her happy, he vowed to. Sighing, he flopped on the sofa and slowly moved his irises to engulf the decorations that were wonderfully designed by her. Plus, she did it by herself, he assumed. Phoebe never did like people helping her that much.

RING! RING! RING!

Zexion stretched his arm and grabbed the cordless phone, pressing the accept button and placing the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey dude, what's up?"_

"Oh, hey Riku," greeted Zexion in a tired and depressed tone. He didn't really feel like talking but he couldn't abandon one of his best friend's. Riku seemed to notice the change to his voice. _"What's with you, grumy-pants?"_

"Me and Phoebe got into a fight…,"

_"Serious? And I thought you two would always be happy,"_

"Hey, every couple have their time when they have little bickers,"

Riku snorted. _"Yeah, whatever. What was the fight about?"_

"I don't know," groaned the silver haired one, throwing his head back and sighed. "It was practically about our monthly anniversary today. I forgot and she makes a big fuss out of it,"

_"Ah, I see. Girls are sensitive in these cases. They always want you to be with them. And they always want you to play along with whatever they plan wether its teaparties with Mr Snuggles, or its an anniversary,"_

Zexion closed his eyelids slowly, feeling the emptiness go away. "What should I do? Apologise?"

_"Why should you? Its not your fault. You forgot one thing, so what right?"_

"I know! And she think that stupid anniversary is more important than our relationship!"

_"Then stand your foot down and be a man, dude. Let her come back to you,"_

"Yeah, I shouldn't worry. In a matter if minutes, she's gonna come crawling back to me like a baby that needs her daddy,"

"Oh really?" came a voice from behind Zexion. His eyes widened and slowly turned his head around to meet the fiery orbs of Phoebe who was tapping her foot on the carpet impatiently. Zexion nervously laughed and placed a hand covering the receiver to whisper words to the phone. "Umm… Riku, I need to go,"

_"She's there isn't she?"_ joked the other silver haired one, smirking on the other end. _"Good luck dude,"_

"Thanks, I'll need it," replied Zexion and hung up, standing casually and smiled to her. "Phoebe, hi,"

She growled. "What do you think I am? Some kind of girl that can't have a guy after me and the only man for me on this world is you? Puh-lease, don't get too cocky!"

"Hey, I never said that," Phoebe gave him a glare. "To you at least…," he continued.

"I came back to say sorry since I felt guilty. You're right, our relationship is more important and I've put that behind but now, this comes… I don't ever want to see you again!" She roughly took off the promise ring Zexion had given her a few months ago and flung it to him. It perfectly hit his right eye, injuring him and it ricocheted under the couch. "We are officially over, Zexion, its gone…,"

He fell to the floor as he squinted his eye to see her go. "Phoebe, wait-," She ignored his words and entered her room once more, shutting it close and slided against it. Tears were falling abrubtly as she held her head into her hands and began to breakdown. She was a fool thinking Zexion was the perfect soulmate for her. How dare he even think of her so weakly? Her salty tears slided off her cheek and fell to the carpet below, damping it. She pushed back a strand of her brown hair and continued to sniffle in silence.

_I thought of him more than that… he was just another jerk… he's like them all, a jerk …_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The moonlight shone on the ebony of darkness as the sparkling stars glistened upon the canvas. In the middle of the night, a shaking brunette bit his lip from trembling too much, holding himself to create the heat radiant inside him. Kairi looked to him and wanted so much to giggle for he looked like a gay physocopath with the hugging himself thing. Seriously, he represented as if he was in love with himself.

Sora turned to his right and saw Kairi smiling slyfully, making him wonder what was going in her wonderous mind. "Wha-What's wi-with yo-you?" he chattered, mouth bluer than ever with his nose beginning to get red for some reason. She grinned some more and moved her arms to her jacket, slowly stripping it off and fumbled with it for a while. He watched intensely as she shook it wider and went to his back, tilting her feet up so she could reach his height. He was bewildered with her actions and was even more surprised when she placed her cover over his shaking body.

"Wha…- What a-are you do-doing?" he asked, each word with a stammer inserted in between. She chukled and ruffled his locks, making him whine.

"What does it look like, pigbrain? I'm giving you my jacket,"

"I-I can see that bu-but why?"

"Well, for one, you look like a naked baboon out at the North Pole and secondly, I am forced to be the nice one since you're totally hopeless in that department!"

He scoffed and pulled the jacket of his shoulders, flunging it smack into her face. She slowly took it off and gritted her teeth, lifting a knuckle and pretended to punch his face. "You see, that's why girls always have a bad impression of guys like you, asshole! You're evil! Evil!" she yelled, mist coming out.

"If you don't hurry up, Reno won't help me ya know?"

"Reno?" she called, arching an eyebrow while running back to his side. "Isn't he Axel's step brother?"

"Like duh! How stupid can ya get, redhead," came Sora's simple reply. He turned to her with a smirk and focused back in front, hands dug deep into his pocket to keep them at a perfect temperature. She mocked him back, rolling her eyes and frowned when she found out they were going to him. Why couldn't they just order some food at a twenty four hour restaurant and eat back at the dorm. She wouldn't have to deal with the person who happened to be related to the one boy she had never suspected to be her brother.

The crisp air was starting to become more strong, with the specks of moist coldness installed in them as well. Kairi herself was starting to feel cold, her hands were becoming numb and soon enough, her teeth were chattering as well. Sora averted to see her condition and saw her struggle. He rolled his azure eyes and grabbed her hand by force, stuffing them into his pocket with his as well. She gave him a quick glare. "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, irritation rising in her voice and shock along with it.

"Just keep quiet. I know you're cold and your chattering is annoying,"

"I can keep myself warm, thank you very much,"

He sighed and released her hand, letting it feel the air once more. She huffed and crossed her arms, wrinkling her nose to his action. It wasn't that she wanted to keep herself warm but it was the fact her stomach did flips whenever her skin made contact with his. It felt weird, like ten million jolts of electricity shooting inside your body and making your heart beat turn fast. She liked it as well as not but she didn't want to get used to that feeling. If she did, that would only mean her desire for him was more than ten percent.

_What's with him? He's giving me these signs and then he just blows off like that!_

Sora himself was confused with the new sensation he was experiencing. He could feel the melting of his life source whenever her simple smile captivated his moves. How her eyes twinkled whenever he made a comment to her. He had to admidt, his feelings were starting to build up but he wished it wouldn't. The last thing he would want was to be with Kairi. She herself admitted, he wasn't that bad looking so obviously he could find his perfect mate sometime soon.

But then again, why did he plan this date anyway?

_Ah, forget it! This thing is more confusing than trying to find the answer to Prof. Merlin's maths quiz._

When he was about to comply with something else, he felt a pair of fingers wrap themselves around his wirst, tugging slightly to his skin. He looked to her direction and saw her sulking in a pout mood. "On second thought… I realised I don't have pockets in my skirt… so…,"

He gave a deep sigh and laughed a little, pulling her hand slowly and stuffed them in his pocket along with his hand. She giggled seeing him laugh and could feel the electricity again. It was another Moment she was feeling. A Moment whenever her feelings goes in turmoil as her body contrasts with his.

She liked Moments.

After walking for around approximately ten minutes, they reached an old fashioned italian restaurant, located near an alleyway that gloomed with darkness and danger, not to mention the smell of foulness coming from that way. Kairi looked around her scenary in awe as she had never came to this district before. She tuned her gaze back to Sora and gave him a questioning look. "Does Reno work here?"

"Pfft, he practically owns the place. He's the manager," and with that, Sora took out his hand along with hers but held closely to it and pulled her to the entrance. At the glass door, there laid a sign pefectly hung with the words CLOSED entitled on it. Sora walked up the steps and knocked on the door a few times, the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from inside and trampling to their direction.

The door flung open, revealing a grumpy looking spiky haired teen with a pen sticking out from his mouth. "Can't you see the sign, damnit! It says closed! Why I oughta-… Sora? What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Reno but I kinda need a favour from ya,"

"If it envolves getting dressed in any costume or anything, you can forget it!"

Sora quirked an eyebrow to him and watched as Reno laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head to hide the embarassment. Kairi stiffled a laugh as she gazed to the elder one blushing in that way. Reno saw her and grinned in a sly fox like way. "I see little Miss Sunshine is here. What? Are you two FINALLY dating?"

This time, Kairi was the one flushing furiously and she wan't alone. Sora cleared his throat, releasing Kairi's hand as he crossed his arms and frowned to him. "I just want to grab a bite here okay? Redhead here hasn't had dinner as well so I let her tag along. That's all,"

"Alright, alright," chuckled Reno, beaming to the furious lovebirds. "I was just kidding. Come in, I think Lumiere can cook something for you two honeymooners,"

"RENO!" yelled the both, looking to each other awkwardly afterwards. Reno was having a laugh fest, moving aside to allow them to enter. Sora gave a death glare to him, signing him to knock it off and Kairi stuck out her toungue. Obviously, Reno sickened her more than Axel did. Scratch that, both of them are equally annoying. Brothers.

Reno walked them to a flight of magnificent stairs, climbing each marble step with awe. They were glamorous and stylish looking. The aroma of Italy filled the whole store and Kairi could have sworn she heard violin music coming from the back. It suited this whole scenary very well and she couldn't help but blush to the fact she and Sora were eating at such a romantic restaurant.

"Here you go," said Reno, standing behind Sora and gave him a nudge. The brunette glared to him with surprise and Reno replied back by shoving his head to the direction of Kairi and the chair. Sora groaned, getting the message and pulled out a chair for the auburn haired teenage girl to sit down. Kairi smirked and cheekily gave Sora a wink and sat down politely. Sora rolled his eyes and forcefully pushed the chair in front, making Kairi hit her chest onto the table. She yelped in pain and gave Sora her killer eye look.

Sora smirked cheekily in return.

"Alright, since you came to my restaurant at half past twleve in the morning, I get to choose your food and you are going to finish it no matter what," claimed Reno, making Sora curve his facial features into a disgusted face. This made Kairi giggle for his face looked sillier than before. Reno joined as well. "Deals a deal Sora. I'll go get your food ready,"

He took back the menus from the two and walked off, after kissing Kairi's hand swiftly. He smirked seeing Kairi smile back to him and smirked even wider when he caught the greeness of envy rise in Sora.

_Plan Romantic Date for these two oblivious idiots is now in action…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Namine! Kiko is chewing on my skateboard wheels again!" yelled Roxas loudly, scowling to the small kitten curling up nicely on the couch while licking its paws. Roxas groaned and walked to his girlfirend's room to complain face to face and inform her how devillish her feline friend is. Knocking on her door, he could hear the sound of light snoring coming inside. He checked his watch and realised it was nearly twelve. _Usually she's a late sleeper. Wonder why suddenly she hit the hay so early?_ Curious, he turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly, peeking his eye into the small space he created.

He smiled to the view.

Lying her head onto her study table, was a snoozing Namine, breathing softly and slowly as she drifted to the seas of dreamland. Roxas couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent, so peaceful, he couldn't bear to awake her. She was beautiful, he admitted it everytime but she was a million times more angelic when she was unconcious. He crept up soundly to her and bent down a little to switch off her study lamp.

Before he did, he looked around her table and saw her finger bare. He arched an eyebrow and looked clearly for her promise ring that he gave. Arching an eyebrow, he saw her arm nicely placed on a crumpled up photo. He slowly raised her arm and gaped to the picture.

Her and Marluxia. Cheek to cheek.

Horrified, he gulped a chunk of saliva and replaced the picture back under her arm. Recently, she was always being with the pink haired male. Also, the stalker's phone calls reduced ever since Marluxia came. Could it be...? This never rose his suspicion before for he knew Namine loved him and him alone. He would never doubt her. That would be like doubting her love for him. No, he would never even think about it. There was no way she would think about it too. Or could she…?

"Roxas…," whined Namine, rubbing her eyes to see him clearly. She gave a weak smile but frowned once more when she saw his look. "Rox, what's wrong?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "You know I love you right?"

"Y-yeah…,"

"And you know I trust you right?"

"Yeah, Roxas, what're you talking about? Why're you asking me all this?"

He shrugged and pecked her on the cheek, pulling her into an embrace afterwards. "And if you ever feel like leaving me, you can always tell me face to face, okay?" Namine's eyes widened to his statement. Why is he suddenly acting like this? Its as if he was suspicious of her or something. Wrapping her own arms around him, he buried his face into her hair and kissed it. "It wold be hard to let you go but I'll do anything to make you happy. Remember that alright?"

"Roxas…… why are you talking like this?"

He broke their hug and kissed her softly on the lips before patting her head and walked out of her room. She lifted an eyebrow._ Something's bugging him… I wish he would tell me what…_ Yawning out loud, she switched off her study lamp and stuffed the picture of her and Marluxia back into her photo album. She'd had fallen asleep during repasting her whole photo album and coincidently, she dozed off when she was about to paste the picture of her and Marluxia. Closing it and putting it back on her shelf, she flopped on her bed and snuggled under her warm covers. She rubbed her ring finger and sighed deeply.

_I miss my promise ring… I have to go to the silver shop and get it back. It should look band new after I paid 30 munny to get it polished… Roxas will be so happy with me…_

She smiled, thinking of her lovely mate and closed her eyelids, drifiting to another dream of her walking down an aisle with her lovely wedding gown trailing the carpet and ahead, was a handsome blonde haired man smiling back at her…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Alright kiddo's. Lumiere's specialty, spaghetti with meatballs,"

Reno placed a silver dish with curly, boiled noodles deeply covered with a tentative delicious smelling sauce that was illuminated in a devillish red color onto their table. Sora licked his lips to the sight and placed a napkin over his lap while Kairi squished her face and raised her hand to achieve Reno's attention. "Excuse me, Reno, umm… why is there only one plate? Shouldn't there be two… ya know… one for me and one for porcupine head?"

"Sorry ma'am but the rules of this restaurant state is that whenever a girl and a guy step into my Italian heaven together, they automatically are counted as a couple,"

"WHAT!" yelled Kairi, getting up from her seat and pointed an accusing finger to the startled brunette. "You think me and that… that… alien boy there are an item?"

"Hey! I heard that!" snapped Sora back, he too getting up and slamming his napkin on the table. "And redhead's right. I'd rather date a pig then date her,"

"Well, that would be easy for you since you already look a lot like a pig!"

"At least you recognise how I look. You're so ugly that I can't even tell how horrible you look like!"

"Frogface!"

"Queenbee!"

"Moron!"

"Snob!"

"Jerk!"

"Geek!"

"STOP IT!" Reno practically screamed those words out of his throat. Their voices were driving him up the wall and he was going to lose it if they didn't close their mouths sooner. Sora calmed down a little and sat back down grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest and carved a pout. Kairi stuck her toungue out at him and took her handbag, storming roughly away from the table and brushed purposely on Reno. She stopped in her tracks, turned her body around and glared to Sora, a keen look glittering in her blue irises.

"Just so you know, this has been the worst date in my entire life!"

SLAM!

The silence of awkwardness filled the room once more. Sora groaned out loud and banged his head severally to the clothed table. The elder teen shook his head with sympathy and flung his apron over his shoulder as he was about to walk out of the room when Kairi suddenly barged in again. "I forgot something," she muttered and walked back to the table. She stood in front of it and smirked slyly to Sora who gave her a curious look. She huffed and lifted the silver dish wth the spaghetti on top and poured the pasta all over him.

The noodles were hanging loosely from his spiky locks with his shirt stained by the once delicious smelling sauce. She smiled with satisfaction and walked back out, whistling with ease. Sora gaped with shock and stood up, brushing the food off and began cleaning himself. "Dude, are you alright?" asked Reno, helping the poor brunette.

"Yeah," mumbled Sora. "I-I guess I kinda deserved that,"

"And why's that?"

"Because she never wanted to come to this date… I made this decision on my own knowledge. Stupid huh?"

Reno chuckled and sat down, sighing loudly. "Nope, you're just in love,"

"What?" exclaimed Sora, jumping from his spot. "I may like her a little but I think I'm sure I don't love her,"

"You know, when someone's in love, they don't show it by their heart. They show it by their face,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sora gave the male red haired a wonderous look.

"You're blushing Sora," teased Reno in a sing song voice. Sora scowled and rubbed his cheeks, pretending to wipe the red stained marks on his bare skin. The owner couldn't help but laugh and patted Sora on the shoulder, taking a strand of noodle off Sora's head before walking off and bade Sora goodnight for he wished to go home.

"Oh and Sora, go to her. Don't worry about the mess, Lumiere will help clean up. Go to her if you 'like' her. Have fun, alright?" The young one couldn't help but nod softly and watched as Reno walked downstairs and out of the shop. Sora inhaled a gust of oxygen deeply before slowly exhaling it and looked to the chair where Kairi had sat.

_Gee, this was a a disaster…_

He debated on Reno's idea in his mind. Should he go? If he did, what would he say to her when they met? First thing, apologise because it was partly his fault. Then again, he didn't start the fight, she did. So, why would he have the need to apologise? Groaning again whilst scratching violently on his spiky locks, Sora got up and ran downstairs like a bullet train. He thanked Lumiere on the way out and in a matter of seconds, he was already down the road and began searching for the auburn haired maiden.

Meanwhile, Kairi was not having as much satisfaction as she had expected. _Maybe I was a little harsh on him… I didn't have to go and dump the food on him… but he deserved it, that jerk! Ugh, I hate his stinking guts!_ She ruffled her own shoulder length hair and a drop of water fell onto the tip of her nose. She looked up to the night sky and realised the clouds were grey and the stars were blocked by the groups of air smoke clouding the area. After that one drop, many joined afterwards with a stirke of lightning illuminating the sky above her,

"Oh, just great," whined Kairi and used her jacket as an umbrella temporarily as she stared around for shelter. Upon seeing one, she ran straight to a nearby tree house she saw perched nicely beside a playground. It looked old and unused but it was quite comfortable. Thank goodness she wasn't that big sized. Her body fitted perfectly into it but if there was another person with her, they might've had a problem.

_If there was someone with me……_

She frowned while taking off her jacket and flinging it into the corner of the wooden ranch. She shook her head, letting splatters of the raindrops fall to the floor below. She skidded further down a bit and laid her back onto the wall, hearing the sounds of the rain falling heavily with the roars of thunder following closely. She sighed deeply. Why was she so unhappy? She ruined their date and it was supposed to feel nice. He deserved it after he decided they should go out… but then again, she wanted to go too in the first place.

"Ah! Why can't I have a happy ending like Namine? Where's my prince? Where's my happiness? Where's my-,"

"Scoot over!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side and saw Sora crouching over to enter the miniature clubhouse. She crawled to help him and took his shivering hand in hers and pulled hard, actually, too hard. Resulting into stumbling behind on the floor with a wet Sora on top of her. They met eye to eye. Kairi wanted to giggle. He still had spaghetti in his hair but thanks to nature's water, the sauce had vanished. He wanted to blush furiously but that would mean an endless teasing from her. He shifted his weight to get off her but the more he moved, the more closer his body met with hers.

"Umm… talk about a sticky situation," joked the brunette, trying to move once more. She held a hardening look and cupped his cheek in her hand, forcing him to look at her into her indigo eyes. They were beautiful he thought. _Just like their owner…_ He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her like that but seeing even just a strand of her hair was enough to make him say out at least thirty different reasons why she was always in his mind. His heart paced faster when she raised a hand and began cleaning his damp hair from the pasta.

"I'm sorry about that… It was a bit over I guess," she whispered. So soft until only he could hear and that was even barely. He gave a weak smile, looking down to her orbs. "Nah, don't worry. This isn't the first time I got food dumped on me," She giggled this time. Her chest rising up and down repeatedly when she had her giggle fest. He tensed for the more she laughed, the more her body pressed on his.

_Okay, hormones, calm down… this is not the time to get out of control…_

Kairi finished cleaning the boy on top of her off but she couldn't seem to remove her hand away from his head. She stroked his gravity defying hair that found a way to stand up even with water bathing all over it. She whimpered mentally feeling the tips of his soft hair under her cold fingertips. The coldness was getting to her. Same goes for Sora for she could sense the chattering of his teeth no matter how he tried to hide it.

Sora used this time to absorb her features. She was astoundingly gorgeous in his eyes. He would never look at her as a monster looking fiend. She could run for a model and be the top in that category, that was his bet but of course, those were just his thoughts. Yet, he couldn't get over the fact that she had grown more mature and more woman like over the years he had left her. How horrible… Breaking a friendship like that…

In her mind, Kairi was thinking the same thing. What would happen if they remained as best friends and she had never fought with him, would they still be best friends or more? They always said a girl and guy don't stay as close pals for long. She knew she wanted him to always be with her but another thing was, she knew she didn't love him. Call it a crush, fine, but not love. True, she was amazed at his cute features he possesed and his personality that sometimes astounded her. Still, love was such a strong word. She more of 'liked' him.

"Hey," she mumbled, still stroking his hair. "Let's play a game, since we're stuck in this situaiton,"

He laughed smoothly. "Okay, what game?"

"How about the 'If I said' game?"

"If I said game? How do you play that?"

She cocked her thin eyebrows to him and gave him a surprised look. "You have never played it before?"

He shook his head. She smiled. "Let me teach you then. Its simple. You ask a question using the word 'If I said' in front and then the other person has to answer by saing Bullshit or Bullseye only. Bullshit for no, bullseye for yes,"

"Simple, I like it. Okay, you start,"

Kairi bit her lip in deep thought and snickered when she found a question. "If I said I was allergic to cheese, would you believe me?"

He smirked. "Bullshit. 'Cause you love cheese. Especially if you had chocolate milk and crackers,"

"Correct. Your turn,"

"Okay… umm… If I said I was always sharing and caring with Roxas, would you believe me?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "Bullshit. You stole Roxas's toy truck in the fourth grade and blamed it on me. Thank god you got caught," He laughed out loud at this. "You remember huh?"

"Like duh. I nearly got suspended. Okay, my turn. Umm… let's see… okay, If I said I didn't miss your fifth birthday party because I was sick, instead I was mad at you, would you believe me?"

"Bullseye," smiled Sora, giving her a cheerful grin and gazed into her eyes. "I remember I accidently ripped your favourite doll and you skipped my party by pretending you were sick because you promised you didn't want to see me anymore,"

"But you wouldn't have that so you climbed up my roof when you knew how dangerous that was, and entered my room without my permission," continue the redheaded girl, smirking back to Sora. He laughed. "Yeah… I remember going down on my knees and begging like a pauper for your forgiveness,"

"And I forgave you,"

"Yeah, after three weeks of fighting!"

"Hey, at least I accepted you apology,"

Both bursted into laughter afterwards. Their giggles couldn't be heard from outside but inside, it sounded like they were really having fun. Her chest began pressing again against his and this made Sora stop laughing. He held a stern look and placed a finger on her lips to silence her up. Her eyes widened to this and wondered frantically what he was planning to do. He neared her slowly and Kairi closed her eyes, embracing whatever he had next so she could stop it if she didn't like it. His breath was pushing against her neck as she tingled and twitched to the feel of it.

"If I said…," breathed Sora roughly, lifitng his head to meet hers, noses barely touching. His eyes looked down to her lips and his eyelids were halfway closing. He focused on her two, pink, delicate and fragile lips. They looked so warm… so welcoming…

"If I said… … I think I'm falling for you…," he continued, nearing her with every word he muttered. She stiffened upon relaising his hand was trailing upwards to her hip and stopped there. It felt perfect just by his hand touching her skin and she wanted him closer. The sensation building up was extrodinary and she felt like a trapped mouse under a dangerous cat. Apparently, she was the mouse. She fluttered her eyelids open slightly and they were halfway like Sora's, both looking to each other's lips. Both wanted to touch them… so badly.

"Would you believe me?" he finished the question, his upper lip kissed her nose, grazing it with his fresh, minty breath. She felt lost to how she would answer him. Honestly, yes, she did believe him with all the signs he gave her but did she want to believe him? Did she accept the fact her worst enemy, Sora Revene, who tormented her so over the past years, was now falling deeply for her…? Yes, she wanted to accept it but what was bad was… she didn't realise how much she was falling for him as well…

"… bullseye," she mumbled, placing a hand behind his neck and rubbed it. Sora used his other hand to prop himself as his other hand began moving in circles on her hips and she was liking this feeling. They tickled one another's noses with their own and looked longingly into their eyes.

_What's wrong now? Why can't we just be together? Why?_

His mind was exploding with questions. He wanted to make her his. Not in a sexual way but more into a relationship way. He was ready. The question now was… was she ready?

"Honestly…," began Kairi, her breathing became rigid to the intimacy happening between them. "I think I'm falling for you too…,"

His heart was practically dancing with joy to her words. His mind became at ease and turned calm. He fell for her. She fell back. Now, it was time for him to act. He neared their faces once more and was about to capture her lips with his, her upper lip touching his bottom ones already.

"But…," she said, stopping his actios. He opened his eyes wide open and looked to her curiously. "But?" he asked.

"I…… I-… need time to deeply think about what I really feel for you…,"

Those words seemed to hurt him a little but she was right. Both needed time to confirm their emotions to one another and it wasn't as simple as they thought. They need to make sure their 'like' for each other was as strong until it can destory their bickering and arguments from before. Was there such a powerful 'liking'?

"I understand…," he replied, kissing her on the tip of the nose instead. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him onto her as she hugged him. She didn't know why but it felt right and appropiate at that time. He was happy enough to oblige. They embraced the night away, raindrops falling on the roof of their cabin. The thunder was silenced by their confession on that night. The night that was supposed to be memorable and to him, it was. As well as for her.

_Time is all I need, Sora…… I just need time…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next morning came by faster than before. Kairi stretched her arms out wide. Thank god today was a Friday. She had the weekends tomorrow and that could only mean relaxation all day long. She was now walking aimlessly around campus, wasting her hours of free time by exercising her legs. After not eating one single bite last night, she had filled herself with food, glomping down whatever she could find and happened to be edible. Her belly was currently full so energy was filled in her every blood cels.

She couldn't help but blush to yesterday's happenings. _I technically confessed to porcupine head that I had a crush on him. Oh god... why?_ But she did feel a little relieved. Her heart felt lighter and for some reason, she was more joyful then before. She didn't know wether this meant she was happy that Sora returned their 'likeness' to one another or that she was relieved there wasn't anymore secrets in her heart for him to know. Sighing with a smile, Kairi hummed a tune and continued walking around campus, greeting classmates and waving at tachers as she strolled along.

"Yo, redhead!" came a voice from ahead. She glanced forward and caught her breath to see Sora leaning on his black porche, smirking towards her and twirling a blunch of keys with his index finger. She arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. Just because they confessed, doesn't mean that she had to stand her guard down. "What is it, fishbreath?"

"You said you needed time to think about last night right?"

She bit her lip casually. "Yeah, why?" He smirked once more and stopped twirling his keys, enclosing it in his palm. Somehow, she didn't like his expression. He looked like a mastermind in action, heaving a ingenius plan at the back of his mind. Kairi scowled to him. Sora then dangled the keys in front of her face and grinned widely.

"How about a little roadtrip?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, there's chapter twenty nine of this fic, ACOF. I have finally decided on how many chapters there should be left for this story. The ending will be on chapter thirty nine and there will be an epilouge so approximately there are eleven chapters left. I will stop at chapter fourty so yay, this fic is finishing! Hehe. Okay, now below, there will be a super duper long **authoress note** that I encourage you to **read** because you might play a **big part** if you read it. So, on to it...

A/N 1: Sorry! So so so so sorry! This update was slower than I expected to post it. I was supposed to post it before I went to Japan, which was two weeks ago but I guess I was holding it off and off until now. So, a really huge apology coming from Lily-chan! The reason is because of this project that my class have to do. Its rather intresting and I can't wait to perform it. No, there is no other reason besides that and finally, I am free from the evil writers block! So, expect more crazy ideas from Lily ok? Hehe.

Thanks to **DPWolf**, **khgurl94, Anais05, CrazyChickChels, kairi-i-love-sora, DJ HiHi Kimiko, Stealthy-Ninja-Yuffie, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, Hi, KHfanatic, CommanderKoran, Argus456, kingdomfantasyanime453, KHKairiNamineFanatic, iluvkingdomheartz, m00nlite-dUSk, darkwing13, Sora-Strife, junebug21946, Lamatikah, weixuan18, Ellie0223, Typical Sundays, InTheDarkWithRiku, Evil Genius of the COCA, thugondarel, Shruikahn, imjackie, XxMrs.RadcliffexX, BeautifulBlueTulip, Xiamlliw, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, sakura's conscience, xamyx, tucker 1/2, nethernity, Russ Dog, Sayshello3, biteme16, Miss Pirate Of The Caribbean, ApplemanAD, Soul Reaper Vile, Chaotic Heroism **and finally **Renegade Of Illumination**.Oh my god, you guys are seriously the best! I had 44 lovely reviews for the previous chap. And you want to know something silly, I cried when I realised. I am serious! Not only that, my fic is nearing 15000 hits. I am so touched! You all are seriously the best. I really don't know how to repay your kindness. If **any of you** want me to **review a fic** **you are doing**, tell me and I'll be your number one fan and supporter/reviewer! I think that's not even enough to repay you guys back. Hope all of you continue to stick with this fic until it ends alright? You guys rock! Every single one of you shall always be in my prayer, heart and soul until the day I die!

A/N 2: I **might be starting a new fic** sooner but I seriously don't know which genre should it be so I guess, since my reviewers know my writing skills so I am going to **let you guys decided which genre it should be**. Romance, action/adventure, horror, humor, whatever you guys want me to try, tell me in your review. If you want me to do an **AU fic again, or a canon**, please tell me okay? Not to say I'm bored of writing ACOF, I would never think of that but I wish to write another fic. So, please help this poor Lily-Chan and tell her what you think alright?

A/N 3: I also might be **doing a C2** especially for the **love-hate relationship**. Its all about that adorable connection so **if you have a story or a fic that involves the love-hate, which I call 'Lovate', review me and tell me about it so I can check it out and add it into the C2**. It can be **any pairing**, **except yaoi and yuri** cause I don't support it. It can be either the **main pairing or the side pairing** that have the lovate relationship. **Must be in the Kingdom Hearts category**. As long as you show their relationship. Ok, so remember, **if you have a lovate fic or have read one before, tell me in your review so I can add it alright**. The C2 will be up soon.

Yup, told ya it was long. Please answer all my questions if you can but if you don't want to, I understand. Hope you liked this chap. I thought it was missing something but I couldn't figure out what. I'll try harder next time, ok? Oh, remember Leslie's revenge on Sora? Well, it'll come in the next chap. Here's a sneak preview:

PREVIEW!

"That's what you get for messing with me, Revene. Remember," claimed Leslie, bending down and cupped Sora's face that was drenched with his own blood. The injured brunette opened his eyes lazily for he was losing concious by the second. Leslie smirked. "I always get what I want. Consider you repaid for your little humiliation on me," and with those spatful words, the blonde gave another hard punch to Sora's cut on his forehead, spraying blood onto his knuckles. Sora fell back to the floor, hitting the broken glass that happened to shatter there. "Come on, lets leave this dump," said Leslie and left with Demyx and Seifer. Axel remained there with a sour look on his face. He looked to his sister's roommate and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sora," he muttered and left the room, stepping on the broken furniture caused by his possy a few minutes ago. Sora held back the pain as the blood trickled down his cut and entered his mouth. He felt his broken arm twitch. He used all his energy to move it forward, wincing and hissing in pain as he did so. His legs were completely useless for it was numb so he was forced to crawl. He stretched out his good arm and parted his cut lips. "Kairi...,"

Through his pain and torment, he could still make out the silhouette of an unconcious girl, on the sofa with her limp arms falling off the couch and bruises with cuts stained them. Her top buttons of her shirt were unclosed, revealing slightly her upper skin with the strap of her black undergarment. He continued crawling with only his arm as a tool until he made it to the edge of the couch. He lifted his tired head and raised his broken arm, using all his might not to cry in pain. His fingers managed to grasp her cold hand and he held it with all his energy. Slowly, his vision began to blur but the grip of their finges remained strong.

"Kairi...I'm sorry,"

END PREVIEW

Suspicious? Mysterious? Hope I raised your curiosity but you have to wait until the next chap to find out. If you want it faster, please leave a review. I promise to post it as soon as I can so review, review, REVIEW!

Anonymous reviews

Hi: Hey, thanks for the review and the birthday wish! I am so glad you love my fic. I am touched. And thanks for saying I'm a wondeful writer. Seriously, you have touched me dearly. Yeah, I too felt that chapter missed something but hopefully, that doesn't happen in the upcoming chap. Anyways, keep on supporting my story and keep on reviewing ok? Luv yaz!

KHfanatic: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I am sorry for updating that late. Hope you don't hate me for posting this chap late as well! Thank you so much for the birthday wish! And yes, Sora and Max bonding is adorable. Simply because Max is as well. Maybe I'll put him in again, we'll see... Hehe. Yeah, I made Kairi accept but it went all twisty twisty. I am very evil. Hope this chap satisfied you! Keep on reviewing ok? Luv yaz!

xamyx: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I am glad you liked that chapter! Happy belated birthday to you and thanks for the wish! Means a lot. Yup, Kairi's a lucky girl and its not just because Sora asked her out but its because Riku and her are friends. I am jealous! Hehe. Keep on reviewing ok? Luv yaz!

tucker 1/2: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I knew someone would ask about that sooner or later. Umm... it will come up soon because that plays a big part in the ending so I can't spoil you but I assure you, more stuff about her parent's condition will be coming. Keep on reviewing ok? Luv yaz!

♥Lily-Chan


	30. Ying and Yang

**A curse or a fate?**

_angelofsweetness_

SoraxKairi

Chapter 30: Ying and Yang

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_The next morning came by faster than before. Kairi stretched her arms out wide. Thank god today was a Friday. She had the weekends tomorrow and that could only mean relaxation all day long. She was now walking aimlessly around campus, wasting her hours of free time by exercising her legs. After not eating one single bite last night, she had filled herself with food, glomping down whatever she could find and happened to be edible. Her belly was currently full so energy was filled in her every blood cells._

_She couldn't help but blush to yesterday's happenings. __I technically confessed to porcupine head that I had a crush on him. Oh god... why?__ But she did feel a little relieved. Her heart felt lighter and for some reason, she was more joyful then before. She didn't know whether this meant she was happy that Sora returned their 'likeness' to one another or that she was relieved there wasn't anymore secrets in her heart for him to know. Sighing with a smile, Kairi hummed a tune and continued walking around campus, greeting classmates and waving at teachers as she strolled along._

"_Yo, redhead!" came a voice from ahead. She glanced forward and caught her breath to see Sora leaning on his black porche, smirking towards her and twirling a bunch of keys with his index finger. She arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. Just because they confessed, doesn't mean that she had to stand her guard down. "What is it, fish breath?"_

"_You said you needed time to think about last night right?"_

_She bit her lip casually. "Yeah, why?" He smirked once more and stopped twirling his keys, enclosing it in his palm. Somehow, she didn't like his expression. He looked like a mastermind in action, heaving a ingenious plan at the back of his mind. Kairi scowled to him. Sora then dangled the keys in front of her face and grinned widely._

"_How about a little road trip?"_

_Kairi couldn't help but smile and giggle to his little request. The brunette found this a little odd but smiled at her with his grin that drove her simply mad. He stretched out his hand far from his body. Kairi took this as a sign she could go to him and slowly moved her way towards her prince charming. Moments later, their hands were joined together, clasping their fingers and shared their warmth. Sora then suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and looked to Kairi with great passion._

"_I love you, Kairi," he admitted, the pools of his eyes gleamed with truth. She was surprised; He had never said those words before. Not to her ever. Sora wasn't one for straightforward confessions. She sighed with intensity and was about to say something when his face neared hers and lips ever so close. She could feel the static between them and the jolts of shudder shooting through her every limb. She closed her eyes and waited for it and she definitely got it. Sora was close, so close, getting closer until…_

_He licked her. _

Kairi's eyes snapped wide open and looked to his direction. Instead of her beloved prince, she saw her kitten and it continued licking her cheek with cuteness. Kairi sat up and wiped her face, glaring to her feline friend with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had dreamt that. What a hideous nightmare. She placed her hand over her heart. She could still feel it. The jolts of excitement when Sora held her in her dream. It had felt so real. But it happened to be a mere dream… so yesterday…? Was it a dream too? Did he really admit he was falling for her as well as she?

Oh damn. She was in deep trouble now.

Pulling her legs from under the covers, she got out from her bed and walked towards her silky curtains. Using her delicate fingers, she pushed them back roughly and the sunlight glistened onto her pale skin. She absorbed the light thoroughly and looked deeply outside towards the scenery. Her mind was buzzing with questions, every one seemed to just confuse her more. What was wrong with her? Why did she herself say those stupid, unbelievable words to that moron? Why did she admit to him, with his arms wrapped around her, his lips hovering millimeters away from her soft ones and her heart beating frantically with his soothing heart? God, how she hated what he did to her.

But still, she couldn't get over the fact that he himself said he was falling for her? Was he saying the truth or was he just simply saying those words to play games with her heart again? She shook her head, hitting it for thinking too hard. She grabbed her cotton towel and marched to the bathroom, reviving herself from a shocking nightmare

or a fairylike dream.

After she finished her daily morning routines, she got into her clothes and opened her bedroom door slowly and silently as she possibly could. Checking to see if Sora was there, she tiptoed out and made her way to the kitchen. There, she saw him eating breakfast with Kiki in front of him, purring loudly. Sora felt her presence and turned her way, turning slightly red. "Morning, redhead."

"Whatever. What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon. The eggs are a little runny though."

"Great. I hate runny eggs."

He scoffed and drank his juice. "Stop complaining and eat. I've already gone through hell and back just to prepare it for you."

Kairi rolled her eyes and drank. "Right. Its not like I've never cooked breakfast before. Besides, fish breath, its your turn to do break fast anyway." Sora decided to ignore her and continue eating. Kairi followed suit and the rest of the meal was that. Silent and awkward. Sora was still thinking about last night. He confessed to her his true feelings yet everything was still the same? Strange. Kairi too kept wondering on this thought but shrugged it off.

After their meal, Kairi began cleaning up the dishes, humming softly to herself. Sora helped clear the table; just so he could be with her for a little longer. He went to her side and leaned back on the counter casually. She saw this and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Umm… about last night…," Kairi flinched to his words. "You said you needed time, right?"

Kairi lowered her head but nodded suit. He rubbed the back of his neck and smirked foolishly. "Well, how about you think about it and… umm…" He then saw his pants near the washer. "D-Do my laundry while you're at it, will ya?"

She gaped to him. "What?"

"Well, obviously you need a lot of time and all. Why not do my laundry while at it?"

"What do I look like to you? A maid? A female servant or something?"

Sora looked her from head to toe and stroked his chin. "Umm… kinda,"

Kairi heaved a grunt and threw the dishtowel to his face, storming off. "I don't know how I ever thought of you ever changing. You're still the same. A jerk ass!"

He pulled the towel off his face and glared to her. "Well, at least I'm not the queen of dorks like you are."

"Lame!"

"Loser!"

"Snob!"

"Geek!"

"Frog face!"

"Warts witch!"

"Pig brain!"

"Monkey minded!"

"Urgh!" She grumbled and stomped out of the dorm with her bag and slammed the door behind her. The nerve of that guy. Last night, he admitted he liked her and she did the same and then, he had to ruin it by being the smart ass he's always been. Sighing, she walked out to the hallways to the school. Away from him, at least.

But her mind never seemed to escape his image.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sora nodded his head up and down to the rhythm of the song that was blaring into his ears. His lips moved to the lyrics of the tune and his eyelids shut closed tightly as his feelings rushed with the tune of the song. He kept on walking straight and subconsciously out to the hallway when he suddenly bumped into someone. His earphones fell from his earlobes as his head gazed up to the person.

"Oh, sorry Sora." apologized Yuna, with Rikku and Paine behind the chocolate haired girl. Sora stood up unsteadily, giving them a grin with a wave of his hand as well. "No prob. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just living life." stated Paine, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rikku suddenly jumped with anticipation. "Oh, Yuna! How about you give Sora the extra tickets?"

"Extra tickets to where?" asked the puzzled brunette, giving them a lost expression. Yuna smiled. Fishing her hand into her denim skirt pockets, she took out two orange like cardboard papers and stuffed them into Sora's hand. "My uncle's the manager of this festival. He gave me a few tickets and asked me to invite many people so his festival can be a hit. I had two extra tickets. Take them, please."

"Cool! Thanks, Yuna. But, I only need one, ya know."

Paine and Rikku turned to each other and smirked. Yuna giggled. "You can give the other ticket to anyone you want to. Oh, piece of advise, Sora. My uncle's festival's theme this year is romance so… get your charms working." Sora, confused and lost as usual, glanced blankly to them. This caused them to laugh even more.

"Just ask someone, Sora. See ya tonight." bade Paine and the three of them left a dumbfounded brunette, standing alone with two tickets in the palm of his hand. _Wonder what they meant by that? Oh well…_ Shoving the tickets into his pocket, his mind then raced back to yesterday's incident. He truly didn't know what to think, ever since he confessed. He was new to this. Admitting his feelings had never crossed his mind but there was something about that redheaded girl that just seemed to make his world even crazier then it is.

Still, it was worth it. It was worth hearing from her that she might return his astounding feelings as well. He, himself, wasn't sure about his emotions but he was pretty convinced he had developed a romantical interest in her. Even if it was just a little. Walking down the hallways once more, he then realized what the three girls meant. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He fished the tickets out and smirked to himself, gleaming menacing fully. He knew just how to make up to Kairi for earlier.

_This is going to be fun…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kairi sighed with relief. After being tormented in Mr.Donald's class for two periods, she was happy to be released from that classroom. She then made her way towards the cafeteria for lunch, her loose ponytail swung from right to left in rhythm. Her blue hues saw the gang, sitting in their usual table and chatting like they always did. She went to the line and grabbed a tray, waiting for the lunch lady to fill her plate with gruesome food. As usual.

After looking in a disgusted way at the mashed potatoes, Kairi walked to the table and sat down, giving the gang a warming smile. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Kai. Got any plans for tonight or not?" asked Selphie, playing with her food with her fork. Kairi sipped on her juice and shook her head. "Nah. Nothing I know of. Why?"

"Didn't Yuna invite you to her uncle's festival?" asked Michelle. The redhead gave them a quizzical look.

"No, she didn't say anything to me."

Riku rummaged through his shirt pocket and took out a single ticket. "Yuna's uncle is organizing this festival. Everyone's invited but you need a ticket. She didn't give you one?"

Kairi frowned with disappointment. Sure, she might've not been that close to Yuna but she gave the others one, why didn't Kairi receive one? Sora looked at her and down to his hands that were still holding the tickets. _Maybe I should… nah. I mean, why should I?_ He turned his gaze back to Kairi who gave the gang a weak smile. "Hey, its okay. I mean, its just a festival. Nothing big,"

The others looked at her concerningly. She couldn't even gaze upon them. Standing up and taking her tray with her, she threw the contents into the bin and walked out. Namine sighed. "Jeez, Kai's really upset. Wonder why Yuna didn't give her one."  
Sora blushed. _Because they want me to invite her…_ His mind then flashbacked what Yuna told him. _"Piece of advise, Sora. My uncle's festival's theme this year is romance so… get your charms working."_

"Excuse me." stated the brunette. He stood up and walked out of the café, hoping to reach her quickly before she was far. He barged through the double doors and shifted his gaze around. His eyes caught her slumping towards her locker; in a very slow motion. "Yo, redhead!" he called, hoping she would hear him. She turned around and gave him a glare. "What do you want, porcupine head?"

"Shame you'll be missing the festival. Its said to be one heck of a blast." Sora smirked.

Kairi gave a loud scoff. "So what? Came to rub it in my face?"

"Maybe." He flashed the tickets to her direction. "Oh, lookie here. I have an extra ticket. Wonder who should I give it to…?"

Her eyebrows raised at this. Was he… asking her out? No. He was mocking her. That was it. It had to be. Scowling, she crossed her arms and gave him a cold expression. "I don't care. Throw it for all I care. I don't see the point in you showing me those pieces of papers."

Sora heaved a long sigh. "You're really as dumb as you look sometimes,"

"What did you say?"

"I'm showing you these tickets is because I don't wanna waste a good ticket and since obviously, you want to go, me being the generous one am giving it to you. Get the picture or do I have to spell it for you?"

Kairi slowly lowered her arms and softened her gaze. Sora blushed and looked the other way, hating it when his cheeks flush in that way. Kairi too turned bashful when she recalled last night. Could this be the start of his new change? Is this the Sora that was falling for her? Sora turned back at her and rolled his eyes. "Look, do you want the goddamn ticket or not?"

Kairi hesitantly took the piece of cardboard and gave him a heartwarming smile. "T-Thanks, Sora. Its really thoughtful of you… "

At that point, his face was burning like a strawberry. Maybe even more red. "Just make sure to bring your money and all. And don't think this is a date or something… c-cause its not." Kairi giggled and nodded.

"I know. Thanks again for inviting me. See ya later." and with that, she walked away. Sora smiled to himself. His stomachs were doing flips and his heart had danced to the melody of his emotions right then and there. He was feeling it. He had always been feeling it. Sora isn't realizing it yet but by day, by hour, by minute, by second, he was falling even more in love with Kairi.

Problem is, he's too oblivious to do something about it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh my god, this place is beautiful!"

Selphie gasped with awe to the sight. Lights were dangling from every corner of the place. Music was heard from the speakers perched by the corner of the eye. People were walking around wearing various costumes and the booths that the festival held were packed with people that were willing to try. The brunette girl couldn't stop from seeing the sight. It was magnificent to her eyes. Looking to Tidus, she took his hand and dragged him away. "Bye guys. Me and Tidus have a lot of things to do!" The gang chuckled as they watched a blushing Tidus being forced to follow the girl wherever she chose.

Namine and Roxas had already left, wanting to spend some time alone. Recently, they've never even had a chance to cuddle together. Now, at least they could enjoy each other's company for awhile. The gang began to separate as well, each forming groups of two. Sora and Kairi were the only two of the gang that hadn't arrived yet but they didn't expect Kairi to come since they thought she was still absent of a ticket. Riku looked around for the person of his desire and saw her talking with her cousin. Smartening his hair, he smooth walked to her direction.

"Hey Mitch. Wanna play some games with me?" asked the silver haired teen with hope. Michelle stopped her chatter with Phoebe and smiled. She nodded and took Riku by the arm, leading him away. Riku smirked. He knew he promised not to flirt or try anything romantical with Michelle but how can he stop loving someone that he thought was perfect for him? Michelle was thinking the same thing but she didn't want her dilemma with Demyx happening to her again. The pain from before was too much.

"So, what do ya have in mind?" asked Riku, seeing the booths that were held there. Michelle looked around as well and gasped with excitement when she saw a booth she preferred. "That one!"

Riku looked to the target and saw it was a basketball game booth. He nodded his head and both walked over to the small compartment. The wooden fortress was rather small but it was uniquely decorated. Gifts and prizes hung around for the winners to choose and the lights that hung above them was a nice peaceful color. The owner gave them a cheerful grin and clapped his hands. "Ah, a fine young couple. How may I assist you?"

Both blushed to the couple statement. "Umm… I'd like to play with my friend here." said Riku, placing the money on the counter. The man nodded and gave them each a few balls. The two hoops in front of them awaited for the round objects that would soon be flying into them. Riku turned to Michelle and smirked widely. "Get ready to eat my dust, Mitch."

Michelle rolled her emerald eyes. "Please, the only thing I'll be eating is the sweet pie of victory."

"We'll see about that."

The man gave them the signal and they began competing. Balls flew directly into the hoop yet some managed to ricochet away from it. The contest between them grew tight since both were skilled. Obviously, Riku was better since he was already in the basketball team and had more experience then Michelle but the girl was known for being a great shooter. After a few minutes, the game ended. Riku won by one point; which upset Michelle greatly.

"Alright, my good lad. Choose your prize." said the owner. Riku noticed earlier, Michelle was gazing longingly at the blue dolphin hung nearby. He smirked. She was always a sucker for plushie toys. Riku pointed to the animal and the owner delightfully brought it down and gave it to him. They bade the owner goodbye and walked off. Riku was slightly nervous for no apparent reason so he smiled and handed the dolphin to Michelle. She took it with a curious look.

"Why are you giving it to me? You won it."

"I'm too old for toys, unlike you." teased the teen. Michelle scoffed and hit the boy with her new cuddle item. Riku pretended to be hurt by that attack and picked Michelle up into his arms. "You have hurt me, oh mighty princess, and for that, I shall capture you and make you mine."

"Riku!" whined the brunette. "Put me down! People are watching!"

He smiled and chuckled softly. "Let them. I just want to take my princess away."

Michelle giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well then, my prince, lead the way." Riku smirked and walked off, with Michelle in his arms. Both were giggling silly but this was the start of something both wouldn't realize. With just a simple gesture of their actions, their love grows stronger.

Too bad their too oblivious into each other to notice it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Kairi! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" shouted Sora, tapping the tips of his fingers onto the leather sofa he was sitting on. If there was one thing that could irritate Sora so much, was waiting. He was never a patient person. To distract his anger, Sora began playing with the chains on his jeans, his hands clutching the metal loops tightly and swinging them about. He was currently clad in a normal long sleeved hoodie, dark blue in color and black jeans. After being bored of playing with his attires, he stood up and began pacing back and forth. His sneakers made a soft noise as it clashed against the tiled floor. He rolled his azure eyes. His patience was really wearing thin.

"Redhead! Come on! We're burning daylight here."

"Its night time, moron," called Kairi from her room. Sora became even more agitated at this. "Just hold your horses. I'm done already!" With a clatter and a rustle, he heard a door being open and footsteps clicking against the floor and she came into the living room. Sora held his breath. No wonder she took a long time. She looked absolutely _gorgeous._ With her hourglass frame clearly shown by the halter top dress she was wearing. Her hair was tied into a half ponytail while the remains of her locks fell down past her shoulders slightly.

Her make up wasn't think and wasn't that light either. It made her look naturally beautiful with a dash of lip-gloss to make her lips even more luscious. She nervously bit on her lips as she blushed when Sora wouldn't stop staring at her. He had a good reason to. "I-Is it that much?"

Sora was speechless. He was at loss for words so he shook his head with his mouth hung open barely. "N-No. You… umm… you look okay, I guess… I mean, ya know- umm… "

Kairi couldn't help but laugh to his compliments. He sure needed lessons on how to praise girls for their looks. Going to him and linking her arm with his, she gave him a dazzling smile. "Come on, porcupine head, time to have some fun!" She gave him a wink; causing him to flush even deeper. Both exited their dorm.

The drive to the festival was fast. Sora was slightly nervous. This was his second technical date with Kairi and he prayed to god he wouldn't mess this one up as well. Arriving at the event, he parked his car nearby and got out. They stood in front of the festival and Kairi was amazed at the sight. "Wow, Yuna's uncle really worked hard for this. Its beautiful… "

"Yeah… it is." added Sora, looking at the teen beside him. _I'm not talking about the festival…_

Kairi flashed him a smile and began walking inside with him by her side. For some reason, Sora couldn't stop staring at her. Sure, Kairi had always looked beautiful but he didn't know why she was looking extra gorgeous that night. Whatever it was, it was certainly making Sora feel hot inside. He gulped, suddenly feeling weak at the knees but ignored the feeling. _Just calm down, Revene. Its just Kairi for god's sake. I mean, sure she suddenly became more… hot by the matter but still! She's still the girl you knew last time so keep your cool. Don't lose it, okay? Okay… _

"Are you feeling okay, Sora? You look a little red." asked Kairi, eyeing him cautiously. He turned the other way and shuddered nervously. _Great, the time I'm feeling bashful is when she notices it_. "I-I'm fine. Let's just play some games and all."

Kairi was still worried but nodded with agreement and they made their way to the various booths. Kairi became hyper active by the sights of the prizes that were displayed around them. She had always loved cute things so it was logical for her to go around and wanting the toys there. She was always going to random booths, placing money and winning some prizes. The biggest prize she won was a pooh bear figurine and that wasn't really that big. Sora sighed. He wanted to win something for her. Still, he didn't want to seem like they were dating because winning something for your partner is definitely date material.

After a few hours passed by, Kairi was having the time of her life and so was Sora. They played many of the games and Sora kept laughing at how Kairi always won and got more prizes. Her arms were now full with bags filled with items she rightfully won. He wanted so desperately to help her with some of the baggage but then again, his ego told him that he would turn this thing into a date and Sora didn't want to accept that. The pair were walking around once more and then, Kairi saw a prize of her interest.

It was a lovely white bear with a cute black bow tied around its neck with two black eyes to match. It had on a wide smile and Kairi fell in love with it straight away. "Aww, Sora, look," she said, pointing at it. "I want it. Come on!" She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the stand. She didn't realize how red she was making Sora look and how his heart was beating ten times faster just by a mere touch of her skin against his.

Coming upon the booth, she gave a smile to the man and greeted him. "How can I win that bear over there?"

"Oh, its real simple, miss. All you have to do is shoot down at least ten cans with this elastic shot under one minute and you win."

"Cool. How much?"

"200 munny, miss."

Kairi slammed the money on the counter and took the elastic from the man. She aimed the rubber ball correctly and shot down the first can. She continued doing it but her aiming wasn't that good so she kept missing a few and by the end a minute was over, she only knocked down six cans. Kairi seemed disappointed since she wanted the bear but the owner was a very generous man so he allowed Kairi to choose one of the other gifts that he had. She looked around and saw a black bear, nearly similar to the white one but slightly smaller and its bow was white in color. She smiled. _Sora did say once his favorite color was black._ "That one, please."

The man obeyed her order and passed the item to her. She thanked the man and ran back to Sora who was waiting for her. She smiled when reaching him and handed the bear for him to take. He raised an eyebrow. "Take it. It's just a little something I could do to thank you for bringing me here." said Kairi. Sora took the bear with hesitation and looked to it admiringly. "You didn't have to, redhead."

"No… but I wanted to."

"Why?"

Kairi thought of it but shrugged. "I dunno. I guess its because even though we're supposedly enemies and we're supposed to hate each other, you still care for me enough to invite me to this wonderful festival. So… thanks. I really appreciate it."

Sora just wanted to throw the bear and take her into his arms right there and then. She was so kind to think of him like that. He restrained himself from doing so, reminding himself it would be rather sappy for him if he even did so. He grazed his fingertips over the bow that held the name 'Yang' on it which made no sense to him. Still, it was sweet she would do that for him and he admired it as though it were a lovely trophy.

"Umm… thanks… Kai." he mumbled, giving her a smile. She smiled back and clasped her hands together. "Ah, I left my prizes back at the booth. I'll be right back and then we can go grab something to eat, okay?" She skipped off before he could say anything. He looked back at the bear and couldn't help but smile. She really cared for him as well. Maybe he should-

"Excuse me, mister." said a girl, pulling his shirt. Sora knelt down and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Was that pretty redheaded girl your girlfriend?"

Sora blushed and laughed nervously, shaking his head. "No, why?"

The girl pouted. "No wonder. You'd suck if you were her boyfriend. Letting her win her own prizes and carrying her own stuff. Even my dad is more romantic than you," and with that she scampered off. Sora was stunned. He felt as though he was hit with a ton of bricks. Was that girl telling the truth? He turned to look at Kairi and saw her having some trouble with her prizes. Biting his lip and holding a serious look, he stood up and marched to her. Forget about the rules. Forget about his ego. Forget about his pride. He was on a date with Kairi whether he liked it or not. And he was going to treat her like they were on a real date.

He went to the booth and slammed a few munny on the table. "One round please."

"Sora? What're you doing?" asked Kairi, looking at him with an odd expression. He merely smiled at her.

"You know the rules, kiddo. Ten cans in one minute. Ready?"

Sora positioned his elastic in a right position and when the owner gave the signal, he fired and continued his aiming. Sora had always been a great shooter. His aim had never failed him before and by forty seconds, he already had eight cans down. When the last second passed by, Sora hit the final can and won. Kairi clapped with joy and gave him a hug. Sora blushed deeply to her actions but leaned his face into her hair and grinned.

"Congrats, Sora! You did great!" she said. He broke the hug and looked back at the owner. "What prize ya want, kiddo?"

"That one." said Sora, pointing to the white bear that Kairi wanted. The owner passed it to him and they bade him farewell. Sora stood in front of Kairi with a smirk. "I didn't know you liked white. In fact, I thought you hated white." asked Kairi with a suspicious look. Sora rolled his eyes.

"I do hate white," He extended the bear to her. "But you don't,"

Kairi looked at the bear with a shocked look and gazed back to him. Sora rolled his eyes and urged her to take the item from his hands. "Well? Do ya want it or not?" She gratefully took it and immediately embraced the bear, feeling its softness underneath her arms. She looked to the bow and saw 'Ying'. _Ying and Yang…_ How it felt so perfect, especially since it came from the person she least expected to win her something.

Sora then bent down and grabbed her bags and his bear that Kairi won, using only one hand to carry them all. Using his free hand, he took her hand in his and gave her a smile. "I'm hungry. Wanna eat?" he asked.

"Sora, you don't have to do- "

"You're gonna get tired from carrying these stuff around. You're not exactly as strong as you think you are."

Kairi was about to protest again but he gave her a look that silenced her up. Pulling her along, they made their way past the people as he searched for a good booth that sold something delicious. Kairi was feeling a bit heated to the fact that Sora was holding her hand. Something was wrong with him. First, inviting her to a festival, winning her a gift, offering to carry her stuff and now, holding her hand? She was totally confused to his behavior but she was liking it as well. The attention he was giving her, the love she felt even if it was minor and the smiles he gave her seemed to melt the insides of her every limb.

For some reason, she felt warm inside. Even with the night's cold air that was biting her skin.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The trees were swaying and dancing along with the wind that blew past them. The moon glistened upon the night's clear sky and illuminated the blank canvas along with the twinkling stars joining it. Namine closed her eyelids and intertwined her fingers with Roxas's ones as she felt his presence behind her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and allowed her to lay onto his chest. They sat under a tree nearby and looked to the scenery before them. Namine sighed dreamily. "This is perfect. Its just me, you and this beautiful view… Everything feels right."

"Yeah," mumbled Roxas and shut his eyes tight. "We haven't been spending much time with each other, have we?"

Namine grinned and turned her head around, giving him a peck on the lips. "It doesn't matter. Everyday that I'm with you, I'm thankful to have such a wonderful boyfriend." Roxas smiled back at her and was lost into her blue eyes instantly. Leaning forward, he captured her soft lips and slid his hand onto her cheek. She, even if they have been an item for quite awhile, still would always turn beet red whenever he kissed her in such a loving and gentle way. It still felt like their first kiss. It still had that spark.

Their noses brushed against one another as their lips remained locked and their eyes closed. Roxas felt as though he were flying. Namine would always make him feel that way and that was what made her so special to him. He broke the kiss and cupped her cheek with his soft hand, caressing it slowly. He looked upon his little angel and was happy she was still by his side. He pulled her into an embrace and trailed his fingers through her blonde locks.

"Do you know how many times my heart beats whenever you're near me?"

She giggled quietly. "No… you tell me… "

"I'm not sure myself. But all I know is that I love you," He paused for a second and looked into her face once more. She too gazed back into his deep sea hues and smiled. "Always remember that, Nam. Always… "

Namine nodded her head and leaned her face onto his chest. She inhaled his scent; the scent that would always captivate her heart no matter what. A mixture of strawberry with a little lemon. She chuckled mentally. He always had a thing for little kids cologne. Still, she loved that smell and would never think of it childish. Because it smelled like Roxas. Her Roxas and she would never do anything to lose him. Namine closed her eyes and absorbed his scent and his warmth. Roxas leaned down and saw her peaceful face.

He laughed. "Falling asleep already?"

She yawned and smiled numbly at him. "No. How can I sleep when you haven't sang a song for me?"

"You want me to sing for you?"

Namine nodded and laid her head back onto his chest. "Yeah… your voice… it relaxes me… Please?"

Roxas blushed slightly but smiled and pulled Namine closer to him. He leaned nearer to her ear until she could feel his breath heating up her earlobes. _"You are my sunshine… my only sunshine… you make me happy, when skies are grey…,"_ Namine smiled. She became less tensed and more dizzy with sleep as she heard her boyfriend sing. He had such a sweet voice. He took her hand in his and stroked it tenderly. _"You'll never know dear… how much I love you…,"_

Soon, she was already snoring lightly. He grinned and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He loved Namine and he wouldn't let anything ruin their happiness. And he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her or take her away from him. No one can take her away from him. She was his and he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

"_Please don't take… my sunshine away… "_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The festival ended quite fast that night. No one wanted to leave since they had so much fun but the manager promised the next festival would be much better. The crowd began to separate from the event and slowly began making their way home. Sora and Kairi decided to take a little walk in the park before heading back to their dorm. They still had a few more minutes till their curfew so a little fresh air wouldn't hurt. Kairi looked up to the night sky and gasped softly. It was beautiful and romantic that night.

Her grip around her bear tightened at that word. _Romantic._ Sora had been kind of romantic to her that night. He didn't act all jerkish and obnoxious like he usually does at her that night. Could it be yesterday's incident? Was he trying to make her fall in love with him? She had to admit, she was liking the attention Sora was giving her but if he was just doing this to impress her, then he can forget it. She just wanted him to be himself. She wanted to know the old boy that used to be her best friend. That used to laugh at her jokes, cheer her up when she was sad, give her stuff whenever she wanted. She'd had fallen in love with _that_ boy.

She turned her head and looked at Sora, who was gazing to the stars above and holding a weak grin there. Maybe he had changed and I never noticed… maybe he's changed for the better and this is his real personality? Sora shifted his eyes to Kairi and caught her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Blushing, Kairi turned her head aside and looked to her hand. It was still intertwined with Sora's. Sora noticed this as well and quickly released her hand. "S-Sorry." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Kairi smiled and took his hand delicately back into her grasp. She tugged playfully and dragged him to the side of the lake, where the moon and stars were reflected onto the crystal clear water.

She found a nice spot and pulled Sora down with her, the rustles of the grass crunched beneath them. She raised her knees up and wrapped her arms around them; rocking back and forth. Sora heaved a sigh and laid back on the grass, using his arms as a pillow for his head. Both their eyes concentrated on the sky above. They haven't watched stars together for quite awhile. Sora's mind was reviving the fresh memories of when they always watched stars. He missed them dearly but looking to his side, he didn't need to miss it now. She was beside him and they were alone together.

"Ya know, I had fun today," stated Kairi with a shy smile. "Shocking since I never thought I could have fun with you."

"If you're trying to say thank you, you're welcome." answered the brunette and continued to stare blankly upwards. Kairi looked solemnly at him and gave a frown. Sora saw this and rolled his azure orbs. "What now?" Clearly, he can get easily irritated by such small things that she does.

"Y-You had fun too… right?" She shifted in her position uncomfortably.

"Of course I did. What made you think otherwise?"

"I dunno… you didn't really seem like you had that much fun… sorry if I bore you or anything… "

"Trust me, I did have fun."

"I'm just not certain, that's all… "

Sora lowered his eyelids with frustration. _Way to go Sora, you made her think you didn't enjoy the date! Now what… _Averting his gaze to the redhead, he smiled softly to her; earning a gentle gaze back. "Well then, the only thing you can do is take my word for it, okay?" Kairi didn't know how to respond so she merely nodded and stared back to the moonlit canvas. A shooting star fell down and shot through the sky, splitting it into two and leaving a trail of its sparks behind. Excited, she pointed to it and giggled.

"Lookie, a shooting star!"

Sora smiled and sat up, turning around to face her. "Make a wish then… "

Kairi raised an eyebrow and shot him a look. "Since when do you believe in wishes, frog face?"

"I don't. But you seem to have an interest in it, redhead."

"Nah," claimed Kairi and shook her head slowly. "Wishes are overrated. Besides, I don't really have anything else to wish for. I've got everything I need."

Sora gulped mentally. Everything? Even a perfect love life? Shaking his head, he looked at her with a pouting expression. "When you mean everything… what do you exactly mean by it?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I have great friends, a loving sister and apparently, a twisted brother who made out with me before. My parents may be divorced but they civilize like good people and they still love me as I love them. My grades aren't that bad and school's cool when you get used to it,"

"Well, umm…," Sora was blushing fiercely that time. "Wha-what about your romantical life?"

Kairi giggled weakly. "Guess I'm not so lucky in that department."

Sora averted his gaze from her and began playing with his fingers; a sign of nervousness. "There're many guys out there that can make you happy. You just have to choose the right one."

"Oh really," drawled Kairi and turned her gaze elsewhere as well and wriggled her toes in amusement. "Well, what do you think my guy should be like?"

"Well, for starters, he has to love you deeply," His heart was beating frantically.

"Uhuh… "

"And, he also has to know how to make you laugh, how to comfort you when you're sad, knows how to socialize with you and doesn't take a lot of your personal space since you love your privacy."

"Carry on… " She was enjoying this.

"Umm… h-he also has to… umm… know the special days on your calendar. Like, every 3rd of March, he has to give you a red rose because its rose day on that date. He also has to go to the cemetery with you on 24th of April because you think spirits come out on that night. Oh, and he also has to bring you to the petting zoo on 15th of June because its 'visit your local animals' day."

Kairi sat widened at her spot and stared blankly to him. He knew so much of her and it was furthermore, detailed? Sora caught her attention on him and turned red. Why was he blushing so much that night? Kairi couldn't help but giggle and scooted closer to him. Putting her arms around his left arm, she snuggled onto his chest. "Well, since you seem to fit most of the qualities of my perfect guy, how about you be my boyfriend?"

His heart seemed to have stopped right there and his face turned white as a cotton wool. He turned and looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Wha-What?"

"You heard me, from now on, you are my boyfriend. That means you have to do whatever I say, whenever I want it and wherever it is. Got it, porcupine head?"

"Y-You're joking right?"

She pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes. She could sense he took her words seriously whilst she had just been fooling around. Or had she? Coughing loudly, she gave him a soft grin and giggled. "Of course I was joking. I mean, did you actually think that I would want you as my boyfriend? Boy, you crack me up, fish breath."

Kairi began to laugh to herself, covering her mouth and fluttered her eyelids closed. Sora on the other hand looked at her with disappointment. She would always think that. She would always think of him nothing close to a boyfriend. He wasn't her type. He wasn't her choice. She deserved someone better anyway. He admitted it then. He was jealous. Jealous of whoever she fell in love with because he felt certain that no one could withstand the like he felt for her presently.

His actions next proved so. Catching her hand to silent her up, he looked daringly into her eyes and leaned in closer. Her eyes widened to his actions but she relaxed into his grip and found herself doing the same thing. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what she was doing but whatever it was, it drew her closer to him. It was always like that. She confessed, she was starting to have a romantical interest in him but she wasn't sure. But now, feeling the static as her body was closing up to him and as their faces were inches away, she had confidence. She was falling for Sora Revene. No denying it now.

Finally, his lips captured hers and she melted into the kiss instantly. He snaked his arm around her waist and brought it closer as their feelings poured out into that kiss. His mind was blowing with accusations, telling him to stop what he was doing. He'd only hurt himself and also her. He didn't care. Blocking all of the thoughts, he continued to kiss her for something that was quite wrong had never felt so right.

She placed her arms on his shoulder and leaned into his lips, pressing them closer on hers. Their bodies and souls seemed to have minds of their own as they held each other, touched each other in a way they had kept secret for so long. Both of their hearts controlling their every will, forcing them to pour their passion out as they had to break up the act sooner or later. Both had to realize how much they were into one another and they'd better start soon.

Sora broke the kiss and slowly lifted his eyelids open. Kairi still had hers closed but she soon fluttered them open and looked dreamily into his blue orbs. He caressed her cheek with one hand and took her arms off from his neck, kissing her hands afterwards. "I know I promised to give you time…," he mumbled, nuzzling into her warmth. "Guess I got carried away."

She smiled and pulled him into an embrace, soothing his locks and hair out as she felt him shudder beneath her. "I do need time, Sora… Please try to understand."

"I know. You need time to try and like me back. I know, its not easy. Since I'm always hurting you and all."

She shook her head and held him tighter. "No, its not that. I don't need time to like you back. I-I think I already do," Sora pulled apart from her and confusion befalled on his tanned face. "Its just, I need time to accept the fact that you're being nice to me again… and that you're the same boy I knew and loved 11 years ago."

He smirked and lowered his head, hiding his bashfulness. "I see. So… that means… yo-you li-like me?"

"I think I did since the first time you kissed me. Maybe even before that."

Sora was flattered she thought of that and hugged her again. Kissing her hair, he rocked her back and forth. "I'll give you all the time in the world if I have to. I'm just so happy that you forgive me for the past."

"The past is the past, Sora," Kairi inhaled his scent and knelt herself more onto him. "You're my present now."

Sora smiled and both continued sharing their body heat, under that perfect sky on that simple day. Who knew a fight in the morning could cause a reunion at night? Kairi backed away and held his hands firmly in hers. Smiling, she gave a pout. "So… what now? We stop being foes or what?"

He laughed. "Its your choice, Kai. If you're not ready for a relationship, I won't rush you."

"Okay then… how about we start off by being friends again? It's a start and we'll slowly move from there…,"

Sora nodded and leaned in closer, laying his forehead onto hers. She giggled and wriggled her nose on top of his. He blushed and gave her a childlike innocent pose.

"Umm… even if we're starting to be friends and all… c-can I still… umm… kiss you?"

She thought for awhile, making him feel so stupid of what he said. _Stupid! I said I won't rush her and this is what I'm doing?_ "Sorry, redhead. I mean, Kairi! I didn't mean it. What I meant is that even if we're taking it slow, which is cool and all, since I myself don't like to rush things but I don't mean to sound rude and all, so - "

Kairi silenced him up from his rambles by placing a finger onto his lips. "I guess I could excuse you. After all, you are a terrible kisser so I'm gonna have to teach you the art of lip locking."

He smirked and brought her closer. "You do? Well, I'd like my first lesson now, Miss Kairi."

"You do?"

"I do."

Both laughed and brought their lips down on the other's as they kissed again. And under the moon, under the stars, under the trees, in front of the lake, at exactly the dead point of their curfew, they kissed and held one another as long as they had ever wanted to. It felt like a burden had been lifted from their shoulders and they were free to do whatever they wanted. They were finally free.

They just didn't know a lot of other challenges would try to tear them apart again. And the challenges were coming soon.

Very soon…

And down below them a little, their bears were sitting beside one another and their bows joined combining the words that symbolized their connection. Two different people yet they belong with one another. They balance each other and that's all they need to survive. Just each other…

_Ying and Yang_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N 1**: There ya go, chapter 30 of this fic. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for updating this late. I actually finished this days ago but somehow, I just kept delaying to post it because of my current… love problems. Simple and short, my boy's being a stubborn little jerk. Anyways, sorry again if this chap is lame and all! I was totally unsatisfied with it and wanted to rewrite but I thought I'd just post it and all. Sorry! I tried my best and my fluff skills are aging. Again, I felt something missing in this chapter. A lot missing… Yay! Sora and Kairi are starting to build up on their relationship. Keep in mind that their just friends. Not an item yet. Okay? Cool.

Thanks to **weixuan18, KHfanatic, m00nlite-dUSk, Master of Kingdom Hearts, Shruikahn, DJ HiHi Kimiko, junebug21946, CommanderKoran, Anais05, darkwing13, kingdomfantasyanime453, Ellie0223, iamaspidermonkey, biteme16, Argus456, Lamatikah, Typical Sundays, KHKairiNamineFanatic, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, Sayshello3, Renegade of Illumination, kairi-i-love-sora, Brightshadow 5, FF Girl, XxMrs.RadcliffexX, DPWolf, Sunlit Goddess of the C.O.C.A, Evil Genius of the COCA, MaidenDark, Doggone2dog, Kyo of the COCA, Sora-Strife, Rachel****♥, ****xamyx, InthedarkwithRiku, Nethernity, stealthy-ninja-yuffie, Miss Pirate Of The Caribbean, Maia , sakura's conscience, Soul Reaper Vile **and finally,** xxbroken.rosexx.** Gah! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and comments and support! You have seriously made my day much more better! I love you all so much and only god can repay your kindness. Thanks again! **Lily luvs ya!**

**A/N 2:** Okay, I know the preview was supposed to be this chap but I changed my plan. Instead, the preview is going to be a huge impact on the ending of this fic so sorry again for all of you that wanted to see Leslie's revenge. It'll come soon! Please bear with me. Anyways, remember, the preview is part of the ending. Not saying clearly but it is.

**A/N 3**: My **C2** is up and I'm open for any category. **CCS, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, anything**! So, if you have a **lovate** fic you have in your mind or something, write it! Seriously, I think all my readers and fellow writers out there are all super talented. Just write down whatever is in your mind and who knows, maybe you'll improve your writing skills even more! Good luck to those who wants to try and remember, if you have read, written or seen any lovate fic out there, review and tell me about it. Thanks!

**A/N 4:** I already know what my new fic will be and due to **popular demand**, it'll be of course, **romance** and **action/adventure!** Don't know when it'll be posted but I'll give a hint. Sora goes all anti on us. That's all I'm saying. Think I gave too much. Anyways, thanks for your ideas and suggestions. Means a lot. Arigato gozaimas!

**A/N 5:** I have KH2:FM and it rocks hard! Its awesome and I'm already at the battle with Roxas. Die, Roxy, DIE! Oh, and did you all know the chasers names? Terra, Ven and Aqua right? OMFG, AquaxVen! Kawaii! Lolx.

Well, that's all of my rambles. Please review! I need your support now, especially since maybe most of you have forgotten all about my fic since I haven't updated for quite a long time so, a thousand apologies and please review so I can continue writing this story! I'll try to post the next chap soon and since my finals are coming, I'll try okay but if you review, I'll get more support to write. So, review, review, REVIEW! **P.S: I have a new oneshot up. Please review that too if you have time!**

Anonymous reviews

**KHfanatic:** Yeah, they're getting together already! Lolx. Yeah, shame they broke up but I have plans for them. Well, not much of Marluxia yet but I assure you, you'll despise him when I write down what he'll do to the two lovebirds. Glad you liked the long chapter. I didn't really notice. Thanks for reviewing! You rock! Keep on reviewing ne? Hope you like this chapter.

**CommanderKoran:** Lolx, I sometimes forget my password as well. We're all forgetful sometimes. XD I am so flattered you like my fanfic! Makes me feel proud. Okay, getting bigheaded here. Lolx! My project was successful, thank you and Japan rocked! I went to Tokyo and visited the places there and frankly said, it was amazing. I'll never forget my trip there! Plus, I got to meet Ayumi Hamasaki! Well, not really. Just saw her at this studio where my dad was working. I just went to Japan to enjoy while my dad had to work. Lolx. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Keep on doing it, ok? You rock! Hope you like this new chapter.

**Rachel****♥**: Lolx, yeah, my grammar sucks and yeah, I get picky too sometimes. Don't we all? I am glad you loved reading it. Thanks for reviewing! You rock! Keep on reviewing ok? Thanks again!

**Xamyx:** Hi, glad you loved that chap! Sorry if this chap disappointed you in anyway. I tried my best and the preview shall happen soon! Don't worry! Yes, Japan rocked! Tokyo was fun and I went around it. Thanks for asking. Hopefully, you'll get a chance to go there too. Lets keep our fingers crossed for you. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! Keep on doing so, ok? You rock!

**stealthy-Ninja-Yuffie:** Hey, hope you like this chap and hope I didn't disappoint you with the preview and all. Hmm… maybe I will put him in since Yuffie's one of my fav characters as well. We'll see okay? And sure, I'll review your fic. Sorry it took me so long to review but I promise I'll review ok? Thanks for reviewing! Meant a lot to me. Keep on reviewing ok? You rock!

**Maia :** Ah! I'm so happy I have a fan like you! Lolx, thanks for the reviews you sent me. **ALL** of them meant so much to me, I was smiling like a Cheshire cat the whole day! Thanks for calling me the best. You are too! Lolx. Thanks for the reviews! Keep on reviewing and hope you like this chap! You rock!

**Kyo of the COCA**: Thanks for reviewing my chaps! Your support and funny reviews lit up my day! Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this chap! Keep on reviewing ne? You rock!

♥Lily-Chan


	31. Denial No More

**A curse or a fate?**

_angelofsweetness_

SoraxKairi 

Chapter 31: Denial No More

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Months had passed since Sora and Kairi had agreed on being friends. The gang had taken it quite surprisingly with ease but all were happy that the bickering pair had floated away - leaving a friendship behind. Sora and Kairi easily rebuild their friendship - hanging out with each other, eating together, studied together and played together. It reminded them of their friendship before but now it was stronger and they were happy.

Though Riku and Roxas still had the knack for teasing the poor chocolate haired boy.

"Kairi, there's something you have to know. You're the only person that's ever made me feel so alive, so free, so beautiful. Oh Kairi, I think… I could be in love with you…"

"Oh, Sora. I feel the same way."

"Kiss me, my darling."

"Muah, muah, muah, muah."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO IF YOU DON'T STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Roxas and Riku burst into a fit of laughter as Sora fumed with anger to the little drama act his friends conjured up for him. His face had turned beet red in just minutes and the chuckles erupting from his mates weren't helping him. The two finally stopped their laughter and sat upright at their lunch table, giving Sora a smile.

Roxas pretended to wipe a tear from his blue eyes. "C'mon bro, we were just joking around."

Sora continued to pout in a child manner which made Riku laugh more. "But seriously Sora, we're happy you and Kairi are cool once more. We've had enough of your bickering and it's time you two got it on." Roxas couldn't help but chuckle again at this. Sora sighed deeply while rolling his azure eyes.

"For the last time guys, we're just friends! Sheesh, its not like we're getting married or something."

"Ah, who knows my friend," said Riku, sipping a bit of his soda. "Who knows."

Roxas took a bite of his sandwich and chewed while showing a look of being deep in thought. "So, what're you two planning? Taking it slow or what?" At that statement, Sora heaved a soft groan. He laid his cheek to rest on one of his hands and propped it up on his elbow. His mind began to wonder to what Kairi had told him many days ago - at the end of the festival.

"_How about we start off by being friends again? It's a start and we'll slowly move from there…,"_

He didn't know what he felt right then. He wanted to take things slow too for he himself wasn't fully sure on whether he truly liked her more than a friend. But the urge and lust in him wouldn't stop on overtaking the poor soul. He could feel the need to kiss her soft lips and to touch her soft hand and do what every single couple out there do whenever he caught the sight of her. He simply wanted her to be by his side but he was covered by the fear of hurting her or even making her cry if they didn't work out as planned.

He just wanted her to be happy. And if that meant just being friends at first, he'd accept it. No matter how much confusion and temptation he'll have to overcome.

"Hey, why don't you take her on a date? I haven't seen you two going out with just you two," stated Riku, throwing his soda can into a trash bin nearby. Sora looked up to his best friend at that suggestion. "Wh-What? Don't you guys get the concept of just being friends?"

"We do but there's nothing wrong with going out as _friends_, right?"

"He's right, bro," said the blond Revene, straightening his posture. "Kairi and you need some alone time to figure things out and patch things as a sign you guys are truly friends again. It's a start of this whole new friendship thing."

Sora thought about it and decided it was a good idea. Going out once in awhile wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, friends went out all the time. That still didn't make them a couple. The brunette sipped the last of his soda and smiled at his friends. "You're right. Gotta go. See you two later."

He got up and ran towards the dormitories but before he could take another step, Roxas called.

"Hey Sora! Don't forget to eat a lot of breath mints so that Kairi won't faint when you kiss the living daylights of her!"

"Yeah! We wouldn't want her to be dazed by your dashing looks either!"

They laughed even more when two cans of soda flew at their heads.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A sunny day. No classes. This all added up to a perfect stroll in the gardens of the school for Naminé. She was currently seated on a bench near the school buildings and was engulfed in a book she borrowed. A tale of a vampire who was in love with a human girl but the hardships of being a vampire is tearing them apart. The story was too interesting, it stole her mind away from the world.

Ignoring the footsteps she heard nearing her, she caught the shadow of someone leaning in front of her; trying to see what she was reading. She lifted her gaze and saw a certain male friend of hers there with a smile. "Marluxia," she said, setting her book on her lap while returning his grin. "What're you doing here?"

He gave a sigh and sat down beside her, looking to the scenery around them before facing her once more. "Such a beautiful day. Why is a gorgeous girl like you sitting down reading a book when she can enjoy life elsewhere?"

Naminé laughed and averted her gaze to the skies above. "I dunno. I just felt like reading. It… relaxes me…" She closed her eyes and absorbed the tranquility around her, feeling peace take over her every limb. Before she knew it, Marluxia kneeled in front of her and snapped a picture of the blond with the camera he brought along. Naminé opened her eyes and gave a curious look. "What're you doing?"

He grinned and held his camera up. "You seriously have the looks of a model."

"Aww, don't say that. I look like the ends of a witch's broomstick."

"No, I'm serious. You're beautiful. Which is why I want you to be my model for our school's calendar."

She held a surprised expression. "M-Me? No! I-… I'm not a model type." Marluxia ignored her comment and walked over to her, stroking her flaxen hair along with wiping her cheek a little. "Just pose naturally and embrace your surroundings. Act as though I'm not here. Pretend you're mother nature and you're admiring your work on this earth. Just be yourself and be artistic."

Naminé blushed but couldn't say anything. Marluxia was flattering her and she was enjoying the comments. She smiled bashfully and began to display poses of her taking in the calmness she was feeling. She could hear the sounds of the camera taking her picture but she chose to ignore it as she began to continue posing. Marluxia smiled behind the camera, a sly cause hidden behind it. _This is great, she's falling right into my plan…_ Focusing on her face and her beautiful features, he couldn't wait until he ruined it and caused that silly man of hers to crumble between his fingertips.

"Hey Naminé!" he called, letting the camera dangle on his neck. "Wanna take some pics together?"

"What? Why? I thought this was for the school calendar."

"Oh come on. For fun! I have a camera and I know how girls love taking pictures…"

She giggled and nodded her head. Making room for him to sit next to her, he leaned in closer to her and they began to take pictures. She was giggling too much, she failed to realize the little closure he was giving her. He was practically making her sit on him. She was just enjoying herself too much. Marluxia too was happy, smiling and laughing along with her as they did a few cheesy poses and taking simple shots.

What they didn't know was that a certain brunette girl was watching them from afar. _What? What's Naminé doing with that guy? Is she…- no, Naminé wouldn't do that. Right?_ She heaved a long sigh and decided to tell Roxas, thinking it was the best thing to do.

She just didn't know she was going to make a big mistake.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sora entered his dorm and found it was unlocked. Meant that Kairi was inside. He got into the living hall and looked around, hoping to catch the sight of her red hair. Strangely, she was nowhere to be seen. He began making his way to her bedroom, knowing that was where she loved to be. The door wasn't closed so he peeked in and there she was, brushing her hair while humming a soft tune. He snuck back behind the corner and spied on her. She looked elegantly beautiful when the sun radiated on her.

She was focused on her reflection in the mirror, stroking soft brushes with her comb. Her humming was flowing with a simple melody yet it captivated him. She was born with a magnificent voice. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she continued her soft singing. Her pink lips shined underneath the sunlight, making them look softer then usual. Sora drew closer to her without realizing it, his body edging closer to hear that rythmatic humming.

"Don't you know its _rude_ to spy on people?"

He fell down the floor and Kairi giggled as she turned from her chair and looked at him with a stern expression. "You could've just knocked on my door instead of peeking behind that corner."

"How'd ya know it was me?" asked the brunette as he got up and rubbed his head that was aching due to the fall. She sighed.

"My mirror revealed me your evilness," joked Kairi with a smile. "What was your intention of coming into my room, porcupine head?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck and began moving his foot in a place with nervousness. Kairi saw this unexpected gesture and raised her eyebrow. "Well, spill it already?"

"Willyougotothemovieswithmetonightatthemallwithmeandjustustwo?"

She blinked back her confusion in understanding his sentence. "Wha-What?"

Sora slapped his forehead and moved his lips a few times. Kairi saw that he was mumbling a few words that she had trouble comprehending. The redhead grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it to his head. He gave her a surprised look and scowled. "What was that for?!"

"Because you're acting like such a moron. Just tell me what you want already!"

"I was wondering… if you would… l-like to…-"

_Ding-dong._

Sora turned around and heaved a sigh of relief. At least he had an excuse to stall his request to bring Kairi on a date. He got out into the hallway and walked towards the door. He swung it open and was met with a pair of stern eyes. He startled back. "G-Grandma?"

The elderly Revene pushed back her glasses and gave Sora a sharp look. "Nice to see my grandson in the pink of health."

Sora rubbed the back of his head and gave a short smile. "Wha-What're you doing here? I thought you were on vacation with grandpa."

"I _was_," said his grandmother and pushed him slightly as she entered his dorm. Her beady little eyes looked around as though she were searching for a certain flaw that Sora made. Her fingers brushed against the furniture and she shook her head as she found specks of dust on them. Her head turned to the left as she caught sight of Kairi's cat, purring loudly and playing with a ball of yarn. She hissed. "Why do you allow such a filthy creature such as that into your premises? It's simply unhealthy!"

"Hey, that's my cat you're talking about!" scolded Kairi as she picked up Kiki in her arms and held it in a defensive position. Sora's grandmother walked up to Kairi and pointed a finger to her. "Don't you have any manners, young lady? No one should speak to someone as elderly as me in such a tone!"

"I can speak to you however I like. Just because you're porcupine head's grandmother, doesn't mean I need to bow to your power or something!"

"What did you call my grandson? For your information, my grandson will be the head of the Revene company along with his twin and I'll make sure that you address him with respect."

Kairi raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You want me to respect him? Puh-lease, I respect trash better than him."

"Hey!" said Sora with a hurt look. Kairi giggled and gave a wink to the surprised brunette. Sora was slightly taken aback by this gesture but noticed that she was playfully teasing with his grandmother. The elderly woman gave a shocked expression as she turned to Sora. "Who is this wretched female living in your dorm?"

Sora gave Kairi a helpless look but she in return stormed up in front of his grandmother with a smirk. "I'm his girlfriend."

"_What?!_" said Sora and his grandmother at the same time. His grandmother looked back at him, which he in return laughed nervously. Kairi went up to Sora and gripped his arm tightly. "Right, snookums? Tell her that we've been dating for a year and that you love me dearly."

Sora gulped as he stared at his elder family member with surprise. "Umm… yeah, Kairi's my girlfriend and we've been dating for a year."

His grandmother laughed and clapped her hands loudly. "Bravo. You've completely brainwashed my pure grandson with your horrid looks. But do not be so full of yourself now. I assure you, I'm not done." She walked off out of the door but before she left, she turned around with a mischievous look. "Oh, and in order to celebrate your relationship with Sora, come over to the Revene mansion for dinner. It'll be a blast," and with that, she finally left with a laugh echoing along with her.

When they were certain she was gone, Kairi flopped on the sofa and giggled. "That was fun! Is she always like that?"

Silence. She sat up and saw that Sora was sitting on the sofa with a distressed look on his face. Kairi got worried and walked over to him. She patted his shoulder with concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He looked at her with sorrow. "Don't you see? My grandmother wants you… for _dinner_. That's bad. It's one of her tests. She wants to humiliate you in front of many people."

Kairi gave out a small laugh hinted with sarcasm. "She won't embarrass me, Sora. I am, after all, a Sodanomi and we don't let other people step over us."

"You don't know what my grandmother is capable of. She has her ways. Even Fuu didn't get through my grandmother's plan. We nearly broke up because of her."

"Have you forgotten that we're not really a couple? It won't matter if she does embarrass me. I mean, it's not like you can break up with me or something."

"I still don't want to lose you," he said with worry written all over his eyes. "I don't wanna lose this friendship when we've just became friends again after so long." She saw the sincerity in his words when she looked at his face. Kairi couldn't stand seeing his beautiful eyes clouded with fear and sadness. Her heart became so tight, she had to give out a small cough. She wanted to assure him and tell him that no matter what happened, she'd always be friends with him. Then again, they had once lost their friendship over something so minor. Only god knows what can happen now.

But she vowed herself not to lose their friendship because of his grandmother. Since she couldn't say it, she showed him. Her fingers crawled over his hand and gripped it tightly. A blush went over his cheeks as he looked at her with those eyes. She smiled widely.

"Don't worry, Sora. Whatever happens, I'll always be your friend."

He gave a small grin back and held her hand in return. "Yeah, let's do this!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The mall was as crowded as ever as people of all ages swarmed around like a flock of sheep. The shops were fully filled and the sounds of cash registers ringing could be heard everywhere. Kairi mumbled to herself, cursing the people that bumped into her but were too high and proud to apologize. She felt sickened by how people were so rude at times. She swung her head from left to right, searching for Sora who abandoned her. How she was going to hurt him for that.

They agreed to go to the shopping mall so that Sora could help her buy a few necessities to impress his grandmother at the big dinner later that night. But now, once they reached the mall, he had so easily left her alone and wandered off somewhere. Kairi was never good in finding stuff let alone people. She began pushing around, attempting to get past the many people around the corridors of the shopping facility.

"Yo, redhead! Over here!"

She turned around and saw Sora in a boutique with an elder man beside him. She raised an eyebrow but her expression soon turned into fury as she stormed to his direction. She marched in front of him and gave him a hard punch. Sora staggered back while holding his jaw – _his expression looked so cute._ Kairi banished that thought and glared dangerously to him. "What was that for?! Do you love hitting me?" exclaimed the brunette.

"Yeah, I love hitting you for no reason but just now, I had a reason to hit you! Why on earth did you leave me alone! You know I hate being left alone!"

Sora brushed his shirt and crossed his arms. "You really are deaf and dense. I told you that I was going to see my friend for help since all the other boutiques are full! I told you to wait there until I called you!"

Kairi blinked a few times with a blush spreading across her cheeks from embarrassment. "Y-You did?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He stepped to the side and she was face to face with the man. "This is Mr.Setzer. He's my family's personal designer. He makes all our clothes for us." Kairi gave a shy bow and squeaked when the man suddenly gripped her waist and began moving his fingers around. He gave a nod and began looking at her from head to toe while showing a few signs here and there. Finally, he stopped and stepped back. He clapped his hands as a smile formed on his lips.

"She's perfect! I can see my design on her! Magnificent!"

Kairi giggled a little while Sora rolled his azure eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well, let's get started. Redhead and I need to do a lot more other stuff so we can't waste anymore time!" He let go of her and walked into Setzer's boutique, leaving a blushing Kairi behind. She finally regained her senses and ran after them, walking into the store.

Setzer lead them into a spacious room, filled with materials, accessories, ribbons, glitter and other appliances needed to create a wonderful article of clothing. Kairi was amazed at how beautiful and elegant the dresses were. All were classically designed with the right taste and it fit with the modern era. She was enthralled by how simple the dresses were yet they had a genuine aura coming from them that said out loud the word _beauty._

As she was about to touch one of the gowns, she was pulled away and forced to stand onto a platform that had many mirrors surrounding it. Setzer sat down and clicked his fingers as women began coming out while carrying colored cloths. "Now, Sora, what kind of dress would you like for this young lady?" asked Setzer while looking at the brunette.

"Hello!" exclaimed Kairi, waving her hands. "Shouldn't you be asking me that?"

"Not so, redhead. My grandma has certain tastes and I know what she likes. So, I get to choose what you're wearing."

"Oh, great," mumbled the auburn girl and shook her head with dismay. She was going to be so ruined. Sora stroked his chin and a grin was carved upon his lips. "Well, for starters, my grandmother hates dull colors." Setzer nodded to his assistants and they threw all the dark colors such as black, dark blue, maroon and so on. Kairi was disappointed in seeing the dark green cloth thrown away. She liked that color.

The assistant went up to Kairi and displayed a lovely stunning gold in front. Kairi scrunched her face as she had always assumed gold made her look fat. Sora laughed and shook his head. "Her body look's bigger with that color. Next!" Another woman went in front and placed a nice turquoise cloth on Kairi's slender body. Kairi actually liked the color. It was soft and calming but Sora thought otherwise.

"Her head look's big. Throw that away."

"Hey, my head does not look big!" She began touching her head. "Does it?"

Setzer laughed and waved his wrist, initiating for his assistant to continue. It went on and on as Sora was very picky. He didn't like a lot of colors that Kairi loved. He threw away a nice silver one, a calm white one, a dashing orange one and a striking violet one. Kairi heaved a loud sigh as her legs were getting awfully weak due to the fact that she had been standing for a long time. "Porcupine head, can you just pick already?!"

"Hey, do you want to impress my grandmother or not?"

Kairi groaned and straightened her posture as another cloth was placed on her body. It was a lovely shade of deep pink that was sewn as though it shone under the light. It felt soft and the cloth was striking as it made Kairi seem fairer and her body was perfect for that kind of color. Sora began to imagine her in that dress and a naughty blush crept on his cheeks as his let his mind wander too much.

"T-That's good enough," he mumbled and looked at Setzer. "Agree?"

"Ah, tis magnific! I shall make sure she looks stunning in it! Now, what style do you want it to be? Halter, low cut, flashy?"

Sora remembered his grandmother hated it when girl's showed too much skin but liked it if it made the girl seem elegant and not sluttish-like. He told Setzer his grandmother's taste and the man began to draw out Sora's description onto his sketchpad. After much discussing, they agreed on the dress to be a halter dress with the back shown as an X tied the dress together. It didn't show that much skin but it was elegant as well. Setzer called his assistants and they grouped up as Setzer explained the design.

Kairi walked to Sora and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, what design did you choose?"

Sora laughed and patted Kairi's shoulder. "You'll see. Now, let's go get some jewelry for you, okay?" He grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the store as he bade farewell to Setzer. Kairi was turning scarlet to the fact he was touching her hand. Though they agreed to be friends, she still felt the tingle whenever their skins made contact. Her stupid stomach did those butterflies feeling and her idiot heart had to beat ten times faster. She tried to hide that feeling by focusing on other stuff but whenever she did, it just ended on Sora and the way he made her feel.

Sora too was feeling the same but he controlled himself. _I promised her we'd be friends first. I can't lose this chance…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Nu-uh, no way! Sora, no friggin way!"

Sora grinned as Kairi walked around the store, giggling whenever her eye caught one of the sparkling jewelries around her. She went to one display case to another. She turned to look at Sora, her mouth wide open. _She look's so adorable when she's excited…_

"You mean this whole store, this whole _damn_ store… is yours?"

Sora lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm… actually… it was Fuu's."

"Oh…," mumbled Kairi. _Great, why did I have to say that! _She looked at him, fearing he was mad at her for bringing up such a sensitive topic. He smiled and began walking around, tracing a finger across the display cases. "I bought this store especially for her because Fuu hated jewelry at first. She said it made her look too much like a princess. But when I bought her first necklace, she began to like jewelries so I bought this store especially for her…"

Kairi walked over to Sora and lifted a hand to touch his shoulder but hesitated and simply smiled. "She was very lucky to have you as a boyfriend…" Her heart ached to say those words but she meant it. Fuu was really lucky to have someone like Sora love her once. She was rather jealous at first at Fuu but now… she simply wished she could've met her so they could at least meet and Kairi would know what kind of a girl Fuu was.

"I miss her…" mumbled Sora, looking at the ring and necklaces around him. "But I gotta move on, I guess. She would've wanted that…"

"Yeah… everybody has to move on… it's part of life. It might be hard but you're not alone, Sora. You've got friends to help you move on. You have Roxas, your parents…" She blushed before she continued her sentence. "You have me…" Sora turned to look at her and smiled shyly as she blushed and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She coughed a little and walked to the counter. "So, why'd y-you bring me here?"

Sora snapped out of his trance and walked up to her. "Well, my grandmother love's a girl who has high class and good taste. So, that means she loves someone who wears good stuff that shows elegance. Therefore, jewelry is a must."

"Alright but on one condition," said Kairi and poked his shoulder. "I'm paying for whatever I buy."

"No, you don't have to. You helping me with this is enough."

"But I'm going to. I don't wanna feel like I owe you stuff and all that so I'm paying. Heck, I'm not poor, ya know?"

Sora laughed and nodded, Kairi grinning back in response. She clapped her hands and began choosing many stuff. She chose a diamond ring that shone beautifully under the spotlight. She chose a lovely bracelet that weighed a lot as the diamonds on it seemed small yet they were extremely heavy. Sora too looked around and chose a few stuff for Kairi to wear that he thought his grandmother would like.

"Ooo, Sora, come here! Look at this one!" said Kairi as she took out a ring that had two small diamonds at each end with a bigger diamond in the middle. A golden band stuck them all in place and it curved beautifully, forming into a circle. Kairi put it on her finger and lifted it to the light, seeing it twinkle in her eye. Sora looked at it as well, holding a grin on his face. "It's beautiful…"

Kairi nodded and pulled it, attempting to take it off but it remained. It was stuck! Kairi used a little more force but it only hurt her skin. Sora saw she was having some problems and helped. His fingers gently caressing her skin as he pulled the ring with ease and took it off. She looked up to him and saw he was staring into her eyes. He was still holding her hand and his gaze just mesmerized her. His eyes looked so stunning, it made her body paralyzed and she found herself gazing into those wonderful pools of azure.

Her breathing shortened as he leaned a little closer, still locked with her eyes. Her heart was banging wildly onto her chest, feeling it thumping as though it was going to burst out of her chest. Why was he always doing this? Why was he always catching her and putting her onto the edge of his palm? Why was he always playing with her? She could feel his breath on her cheek – it smelled oddly like mint. She closed her eyelids shut and waited for those soft and gentle lips to come upon her pink ones.

The mint smell left her.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was walking back and went over to the counter. He gave the girl whatever he was buying and waited as she rang them up. Kairi widened her eyes. What had just happened? She was perfectly sure he was going to kiss her.

The weird part was that she was going to let him.

She was slightly hurt he didn't. She wondered that he thought she was Fuu since they were just discussing her. No, he wouldn't imagine that. He's kissed her many times and she was sure he saw her and not Fuu. Walking over to him, she placed her handbag and fished out her wallet as she took out her credit card. Sora saw this and stopped her. "I'm paying."

She gave him a soft look and smiled weakly. "Have you forgotten? I'm not poor."

Sora didn't smile back but merely released her hand and walked out of the store. She wondered if he was angry with her but ignored it and paid the girl at the counter. She thanked the cashier and took her baggage, leaving the store to catch up with Sora. She saw him ahead, walking with his hands inside his pockets. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand into hers, pulling him to turn to her.

She saw regret in his eyes.

"Sora… what's wrong?"

He slowly pulled his hand away from her. Her hand burned with loss and rejection. He looked at her with sadness written all over his tanned face. "I need some time alone… I'll see you at our dorm later. Go home straight away, okay?" Before Kairi could utter a word, he sprinted off. She didn't understand him. What did she do wrong? She was stunned and confused. Her feet turned around and she began slumping towards the exit of the mall.

A strange aura of loneliness and fear hung around her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She looked stunning, she had to admit that.

Setzer did a grand job on creating the dress. It fitted her body perfectly and it showed her figure well. She was currently in front of her mirror, applying a few last touches of make up before she left to the Revene mansion. As she was placing her lip gloss, her mind began reminiscing on the earlier incident. Sora looked so hurt… and… kinda scared. It made her feel scared as well.

She banished those thoughts immediately. Straightening her dress and flicking her hair, she stood up and nodded her head – a sign she was satisfied with her look. Kairi walked to her door and opened it, taking a deep breath along the way. She stepped into the living room and held a bashful look, knowing that Sora was there. She lifted her head and was right, Sora was sitting on the couch. he looked extra dashing that time.

With a tuxedo on, he didn't have on a bowtie and his dress shirt was slightly open on top. It made him look a little sexy. Kairi blushed at this fact and lowered her head a little so he wouldn't see her red tainted face. Sora was taken aback. He forgot how beautiful Kairi could look. With the right amount of make up, the stunning dress Setzer designed, the shiny jewelry around her body – his necklace that he gave for her birthday around her neck. She looked gorgeous. His grandmother won't get the chance to comment badly on her look, he knew for sure.

"Umm… wow… you look-… a-amazing." Sora commented, being rather bashful about it. Kairi grinned as she lifted her head and looked at him. At least he wasn't mad at her, that she was thankful enough. She walked up to him and linked arms with the scarlet faced brunette. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr.Revene. Shall we?"

He smiled. (God, how she loved that smile) "We shall."

She giggled and they went off. The drive to the Revene mansion was tense. Kairi was getting a little nervous because she was scared she would mess up. Imagine how humiliating it would be to her if she tripped or accidentally spill something. She had to make sure everything was perfect. Sora saw her worried state. He wanted to tell her to relax but he was afraid she'd get offended. He had to do something though.

He gently moved a hand to hers and held it softly. She looked towards him and smiled weakly. He replied it with a grin and continued driving. That was enough for her, to know that he was going to be there to support her.

When they reached the big mansion, Sora parked his car outside and got out. He opened the door for Kairi and both began making their way to the main door. Sora held out a shaking finger and pressed the doorbell. Their hearts thumped wildly as footsteps approached the entrance. The door swung open and revealed Mrs. Revene, clad in a light blue gown with a white shawl over her arms. She gave a smile to them and took Sora in her arms.

"You look handsome, sweetie," she said as she pulled away from him. Sora grinned in response. Mrs. Revene turned to Kairi and hugged her. Kairi returned the gesture, she missed the warmth coming from a mother – even if it was porcupine head's mother. "I'm sure you'll do fine, sweetheart. My mother's not easy to please but I have faith that you're gonna surprise her."

Kairi was startled by her words but her confidence had an extreme boost. Mrs. Revene then hit Sora lightly while having a sly grin on her lips. "You should've told me earlier you and Kairi were together. I would've celebrated with Ayumi."

"Umm… that won't be such a good idea, mum," said Sora, afraid that Mrs. Sodanomi would make it a big deal if she knew he and Kairi were a 'couple'. "Me and Kairi kinda want to keep it… low for awhile."

Mrs. Revene nodded and winked at her son as she ushered them both inside, saying that all the guests were waiting. Kairi's irises widened. "All the guests? Exactly how many are the- Oh my _god_!" Kairi gulped a lump of saliva as her eyes saw many people, wearing formal clothing and sipping some wine inside the dining hall. They looked as though they belonged in a high class and had a good reputation in the upper situation.

They all stared at the three – making Kairi feel even more uneasy. She began fidgeting around, which she always does when she was nervous and tried to avoid their many stares. A clap was heard coming from the end of the table as Kairi saw it was Sora's grandmother. She stood up, revealing her long sleeve silver gown which made her look slightly younger then she was. "Bravo, Miss Sodanomi. I give you credit for coming here at the least. Some of them would be quaking to even dare to show their faces."

"W-Well, Madame Revene, I am known to be different from the others," replied Kairi, surprised she even found her voice to speak. Sora decided to avoid further conflict and he joined arms with Kairi. He instructured them towards their seats which were near his grandmother. Madame Revene's eyes followed them like a hunter with his target. Kairi sat down and looked at the people, their eyes still on her.

Madame Revene gave a fake smile and sat down, clasping her hands together. "Oh, Miss Sodanomi, I'm sure you know Mr.Zidane over there. He-…"

"The famous treasure hunter in the economical status," interrupted Kairi, giving the small man a smile. "I read about your discovery of the ancient cove in a magazine once." Zidane looked impressed and lifted his wine glass as though congratulating her. Madame Revene scowled but tried not to show it. "Very impressive. Let's see how far your knowledge in the business industry is, considering your parents are well known managers."

Kairi gulped and prayed to god she remembered most of the stuff her dad told her to read. Sora's grandmother began pointing to various people and Kairi was forced to name every single person and state their specialty.

"Mr. Barret Wallace, head sergeant of the nation's army."

"Miss Eiko Carol, head of the herbs medication study team."

"Mr. Quina Quen, master chef for the five star plaza hotel internationally."

"Miss Freya Crescent, well, known traveler and geologist for the nation."

And the list went on. Sora was exceptionally surprised that Kairi knew so much. _There really is more to her then looks._ Kairi looked his way and gave a small grin, initiating that showed she was proud of herself. The crowd grew to like her and went up to the girl, asking her questions and boasting about their specialty. Kairi had a good time but from the corner of her blue eye, she could see the anger rushing through Madame Revene as she watched her plan to embarrass her crumble. A sly smirk crawled on Kairi's shiny lips.

Madame Revene couldn't take it anymore. _Time for my next plan… _"Miss Sodanomi, you seem to know our guests well, why not I tell them a little bit about you?" Kairi raised her eyebrow in question to what the old bat meant. Madame Revene smirked and snapped her fingers. A man came in, carrying a file and brought it to the elder one. She thanked the man and opened the file, putting on her small glasses.

"Let's see, you seem to have a wonderful background. Parents are well known but I hear your parents are… divorced?"

Kairi looked down and hid her frown. Sora glared to his grandmother and slowly held Kairi's hand to show he was there for her. "Well, that's a disappointment. This didn't happen because of your father's drinking habits would it? I hear he was quite a party animal as he was seen in clubs, smoking cigars and flirting with the tramps there while your poor mother dealt with two children."

"My father is not an alcoholic!" exclaimed Kairi, glaring to Madame Revene. "He's perfectly fine and let me tell you my parents divorce was for a perfectly good reason. It had nothing to do with my father."

"I see," grinned Madame Revene and smirked knowing she was ticking the redhead off. "I also hear that you used to date your… oh my… own _brother_? A blood related sibling?" The guests gasped with shock and looked with utter disbelief to her. Kairi lowered her head with shame and gritted her teeth. She had hoped to wash that all away but that stupid woman had to bring the pain back.

"Kairi, you don't have to answer," whispered Sora, stroking her hand softly. Kairi looked at him and gave him a weak smile, appreciating the fact she had support. Mrs. Revene glowered at her mother. "Mother, I think that's enough…"

"No, no grandson of mine will date a girl that used to share saliva with a sibling. How _pathetic_…"

"For your information!" yelled Kairi, her anger boiling with speed. "I didn't have any idea that he was my brother. We were separated by birth. And he didn't know it well either. So, you can shove your accusations to yourself because if you wanna blame me for kissing my own brother when I didn't know who the hell he was, go ahead. It only proves you have no life and no value to yourself!"

Madame Revene had her eyes widened as she glared at Kairi. But the redhead didn't stop.

"And you think by doing these _tests_, you can humiliate me and embarrass me in front of these people? Well, you're wrong. I'm stronger then that so if you mess with me, I'll mess with you back! And let me tell you, you don't wanna mess with me…" Sora couldn't help but snicker whilst the crowd hid their smiles. The old woman saw this and slapped her hand onto the table. "Stop that! Stop your useless giggling!"

"What's the matter, grandma?" teased Sora, giving a smirk. "Hate the fact you're getting a taste of your own medicine?"

"Sora… I can't believe you're siding with that, that, piece of trash of a girl!"

"She's more then just a girl, grandma. She's amazing, she's beautiful, she's talented, she's smart, she's… she's… she's perfect…" Sora glanced at Kairi, seeing her with her mouth slightly open. "And I'm proud to have her as my girlfriend." Kairi couldn't help but be touched by Sora's honest statement. Even if the girlfriend part was just pretend. Sora stood up and bowed to the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this girl is beyond amazing. Heck, she's much more. Imagine someone that can stand someone like me - that sleeps a lot, is lazy, loves loud music, shouts a lot, short tempered and talks about girls a lot." The crowd laughed and Kairi couldn't help but giggle too. "But seriously folks, she's truly an unbelievable girl… and even if we get into fights at times, I know she'll forgive me. Because she's too nice for her own good. Makes me feel I don't deserve her at times…"

"But I know one thing," continued Sora and pulled Kairi to stand with him. "I'm not letting go of her… because she's the best thing that's happened in my life." The crowd cheered and clapped and Sora tugged Kairi as they left the dining hall with a frustrated Madame Revene calling Sora back. "Sora, you come back here, Mister! Sora! Don't you dare disobey me!"

"It was nice seeing you again, grandma!" yelled Sora as he left with a laughing Kairi along. The elder one sat down and gripped her fingers with anger.

"They haven't heard the last of me. I won't give up…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Selphie bit her lip as she stood in front of Roxas and Naminé's dorm. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but wondered if what she was doing was right. _I have to do this… for Roxas…_ She banged her knuckles on the hard wood and waited patiently for the blond to open the door. It swung open seconds later, showing Roxas clad in a black shirt with white slacks. "Hey Selph," he greeted with a smile. "What's up? Naminé's not here. She's out."

"Perfect." She pushed Roxas aside and stepped into the dorm, leaving Roxas with confusion. He closed the door and turned to see Selphie fidgeting on the sofa. He walked up and sat on the sofa opposite her, noticing her change in attitude. "Umm… Selphie, is there something wrong?"

"R-Roxas… umm… do you notice anything… different with Naminé?"

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" Now his suspicion was aroused. Selphie gulped.

"Roxas, you know Naminé loves you right? And you love her right?"

Roxas laughed a little. "I think that's pretty obvious, Selph. We _are_ a couple."

Selphie shut her eyes and prayed she wasn't so scared. "Roxas, please don't hate me but I need to tell you something. Something important. It's kinda about Naminé…"

"What about her?"

"I…I…I…-," _God, please help…_ "I saw her cuddling with Marluxia at the park!" She braced herself for frantic yells and angry screams but when she heard nothing, she looked up and saw Roxas… laughing? She raised an eyebrow and decided to ask him, in case he misheard her. "D-Didn't you hear me? I said-…"

"I heard you, Selph. Funny joke there."

"…I'm not joking, Rox."

"Haha, boy you crack me up! You're a real joker, Selphie."

"Roxas Revene, listen to me. I am _not _joking!" snarled Selphie, her patience wearing thin. "I seriously saw Naminé at the park, taking pictures together with Marluxia and snuggling with him!" Roxas's smile turned to a frown and he lowered his head. "That's not true, she told me she went to the park to read a book and get some air!"

"Well, it seems she had other plans! I know what I saw and what I saw was real!"

"Y-You're just saying that! Naminé would never do that to me!" Roxas could feel his heart beginning to snap into two. He had suspicions of Naminé with that pink haired male but he never assumed this could happen. He didn't want to believe it but it was a possibility. Naminé had been showing these signs of fun with Marluxia. He couldn't believe she would do this to him…

"I'm so sorry Roxas… I didn't know Naminé was like that as well."

Roxas gritted his teeth and he could feel tears forming. He couldn't please her, he couldn't make her happy. That was why she was leaving him. Because she was bored of him. Because he couldn't make her laugh or smile anymore. Because he was just a boy toy. Nothing more…

"I'll leave you. I really didn't mean to hurt you, Roxas. You're my friend. I'm just telling what I saw. Bye," said Selphie and walked out of the dorm, leaving the broken blond sniffling on the sofa. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. he felt so useless. He felt as though he didn't deserve Naminé. If she was happy with Marluxia, he can have her. As long as she was happy. But seeing the girl he loved in another boy's arms? Could he manage that?

He was going to have to talk with her that night…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The night's air was chilly as well as calm. Sora and Kairi were currently taking a short stroll down the pavement of the busy street before they headed back to school. Sora was still astonished at what he had confessed, not believing he had said those words. He must have sounded so sappy. A blush crept on his cheeks, thanking god it was night so Kairi couldn't see it.

The redhead was lost in her own world as she reminisced the dinner and concluded it was a success though she was sure Madame Revene wasn't going to give up. Yet, when Sora had admitted those words, complimenting her and saying those sweet stuff about her, she was thrown back. It hadn't crossed her mind at all that he would stand up and say those words to a bunch of high class people. She felt proud and special. She didn't know Sora was so open and confident with his words.

"You alright? Sorry if what my grandmother said hurt you. She can be a real pain in the ass," drawled Sora, kicking a can as they walked in the silent night. Kairi smiled. "I can see now where you get your stubborn attitude from."

"Hey, I'm not that stubborn!"

"Sure you're not, porcupine head."

They laughed and heard their snickers echo around the chilly wind. Kairi turned to the brunette and nudged him in the stomach. "Hey, I was just wondering, what you said back there… about me and stuff… w-was it true? Do you really think all those stuff about me?"

Sora began to turn scarlet again but tried to cover it. "I-I felt it was appropriate. Since we needed to convince my grandma we're a couple."

Kairi was slightly disappointed. He said those stuff as an act. He was just acting. She heaved a long sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful air. "For a second there, it really felt like we were a couple, right? I mean, I kinda liked having you as a boyfriend."

Sora stammered. "Y-You d-did?"

"Yeah, I think you'd make a great boyfriend. Despite all those flaws you have, Fuu was lucky to have a guy like you."

Sora smiled and glanced at her. "Thanks. You're not too shabby yourself. I mean, I could tell Axel was one lucky guy considering he got such a great kisser like you." Kairi slapped his arm and giggled when he pretended to be hurt. Sora then had a sneaky gleam in his eyes. Kairi saw it and ran away from him. They began chasing each other around - Sora trying to catch her by trapping her waist in between his arms. He finally did so and held his grip as she tried to wriggle free.

He twirled her around and spun her but she escaped and ran to the road. She didn't go far when all of a sudden, a car zoomed by, making Sora swirl Kairi and crashing her to his chest. She lifted her head to look at his eyes and was locked once more with those beautiful orbs. The feelings began taking over as that simple gesture made his mind fuzzy, his stomach fly, his heart flutter and his muscles weak. Their gazes were joined together as Kairi felt her breathing pace turning into a faster speed. Sora too couldn't help but melt into her eyes, feeling lost yet safe in them.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck without her knowing it and his arms tightened around her waist. The sky began to get darker then usual. Without realization, they began leaning closer to each other, foreheads touching and lips centimeters away. Sora hovered his eyelids as he gently brushed his nose against hers. "Y-You really look absolutely beautiful tonight."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you. I appreciate your honest compliment."

"Do you want me to say something else that's honest?"

"Mmm, do tell."

"I want to kiss those delicious lips of yours."

Kairi smiled and joined her hands behind his neck, leaning closer to him. "Friends don't kiss."

"I don't want to be friends anymore! Not being able to kiss you, not being able to hold you, not being able to tease with you, it's driving me nuts! I want to do what couples do! I want to go on dates with you! I want to tell everyone I have an amazing girlfriend and be proud to call you mine. I want you, dammit!"

She grinned and fluttered her eyelids a little. "Then what're you waiting for?"

Sora too blinked a few times then gripped her hips tighter. "Your answer."

"You know my answer and you know my feelings. Go for it, tiger."

Sora was surprised by her casual response but didn't say anything. He didn't waste anymore time and gently placed his lips onto hers, feeling its softness flowing through his every veins. His heart was doing it's dance again and he could feel warmth radiating from their bodies. A thunder sound was heard and rain began to drizzle down as it poured down on the two. But it didn't separate them. They continued to kiss because they knew they wanted this. They knew how much they longed to kiss each other, to show the love they held for each other.

Finally, they broke apart, Sora's bangs wet as it fell over his forehead. Kairi laughed as she saw his hair slightly flat but still spiky even under the rain. He too laughed along and kissed her lips, her cheek and her forehead. Trailing down to her nose, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"So… girlfriend and boyfriend huh?"

"Hmm… I prefer sweetie pie and hunny bunny."

Sora laughed and Kairi kissed him before engulfing him in a warm hug as he twirled her around – lifting her from her feet. She felt herself truly flying anyway, finally free like a caged bird escaping from its trap. She felt lighter, more at peace and she was happier.

She was in _love_ with Sora Revene.

There was no more denying the truth. She had embraced it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**A/N 1:** Hey ya'll! So sorry for this **extremely** late chapter! Seriously, exams were holding me back but since there are no more exams, expect faster chapters alright? Also, I'm currently **celebrating **my raya festivals. So, kinda wrapped up but still have time for my fics of course. Cool! Yes, Sora and Kairi are finally a couple! This has been that chap. Sorry if it seemed rushed. I want to finish this story so I can continue my other one and write more new fics! I kinda feel my fluff skills are aging fast and my kissing scenes aren't sweet anymore. Neh, I try my best. Hope you liked it! Extra long chappie for ya'll!

Thanks to **weixuan18, kingdomfantasyanime453, MiracleXofXlight, KHfanatic, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Typical Sundays, Argus456, iamaspidermonkey, Lamatikah, Kagomekairi, X Shiki Misaki X, DJ HiHi Kimiko, Doggone2dog, xMiStReSsOfHeArTsx, xxbroken.rosexx, Mrs Uchiha Itachi, Melissa, Soul Reaper Vile, 13****th**** Daughter of Ares, KHKairiNamineFanatic, Sayshello3, DPWolf, Iluvkingdomheartz, Ellie0223, Maiden Dark, darkwing13, XxMrs.RadcliffexX, White Wolf of the C.O.C.A, Rachel****♥****, I can not tell you my dad, Pryce69, Naruto4Hokage, Sora-Strife and finally, Evil Genius of the COCA.** Seriously, I don't know how much I can thank you all for your generous support in my fic and all! I love all of you and may god protect and repay you all. Remember always, **Lily luvs ya!**

**A/N 2:** I have a **contest** up, yo! Amazing author's are joining! Everyone's invited to join so if you're intrested, go to my profile for details and PM me if you'll do it!

**A/N 3:** Could someone give me a hug? I'm on break with my boy and I miss him so much. I feel so alone. –cries-

**A/N 4:** To all my muslim readers, **SELAMAT HARI RAYA**! I'm getting a lot of money so shopping is a must! –must go watch the latest Resident Evil movie and Bourne Ultimatum-

Hope you enjoy this chap, please leave a review for me. I get kinda, a little mad when people alert but don't review. I put my effort in writing a good chap, I wanna know what ya'll think. An author appreciates a review like it's a thousand bucks. I'm serious so send me a review, and I'll be super happy! **So, review, review, REVIEW!**

Anonymous reviews:

**KHfanatic:** So sorry that you wasted your time in checking wether I updated or not. I wish I could just send you an alert whenever I updated so you wouldn't be wasting your time. So sorry! Aww, don't get too worried about the Leslie thing. It'll take time but you'll soon see what the point of Leslie's revenge is. Thanks for reviewing! Lily appreciates it muchoz!

**Mrs Uchiha Itachi (Typical name for you):** Glad to know my fluff makes you puk- I mean, squeal. XD Yesh, go Yuna for creating an uber awesome plan for the two to go together! Woot Yeah, Sora's pretty dumb in this huh? Guess it's too OOC for him. D I… didn't realize I put Paine smiling. I could've sworn I put Rikku. Oh well! Ripley's believe it or not! Haha! Lolx, Claire is technically Kairi but whatever right? He's just that dense to be scolded by a GIRL. ROFL! And hell yeah, bears rule my world. Get over it. –smiles- And Sasuke is not in love with Karin. –kills that fucking bitch- Woopsie! Silly me! Swearing again when I promised I wouldn't –winks- And yeah, I forgot you're hubby was Itachi. Now, that's a nightmare. Poor Itachi… XD Thanks for reviewing chiqa! Really appreciate it and update your fics dammit! D

**Melissa:** Thank you for thinking I'm the best which meant a lot to me! Your support is the best! Thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing aite?

**Rachel****♥**: Thanks for thinking it was great! Thanks again for your review and keep on supporting me and this fic!

**I can not tell you my dad:** Boy, a weird name there, ne? D Owh, I see. Lovate relationship is adorable ne? –grins- Yeah, I respect yaoi fans but I can't stand it when they say het fics are trash. Het fics rule just as much as yaoi fics. Deal with it. XD Hehe, sorry for scaring you like that! I guess my suspense writing does work. –grins- Thank you for supporting this fic and me! It means a lot that I know people love my crazy drama fluff writing! Thanks for your review and keep on supporting this fic alright? Thankies!

Lily-chan/angie-chan


	32. NOTICE ALERT

Hello again, faithful readers/reviewers!

If some of you recall, I posted a mention on my profile about bad news for ACOF, here it is. I know, some of you are expecting to read the next chapter but I'm very sorry to inform ya'll that I CAN'T continue A Curse or A Fate? anymore. The reason? Lemme type it out.

A group of people REPORTED my story to the directors of and claimed I broke the rules. I do not know who these people are or why they did it, but they did. Apparently I broke the rules by putting song lyrics, a LOT of them and adding real life people a.k.a Simple Plan, POTC characters and all that.

So the directors of messaged me and gave me a warning that they were gonna take down ACOF. Of course I didn't want that to happen so I sent a reply and BEGGED them if I could continue but I'll edit my previous chaps and take down all the lyrics and whatever that broke the rules but they said no because I broke the rules when I clearly agreed to the terms of agreement and whatnot when I first posted ACOF. So, I then BEGGED them again if they don't take down ACOF but I'll just discontinue it because it's special to me. It was my first fic and I LOVED writing it. Seriously, ACOF was my fav fic. agreed on the condition I don't continue writing it anymore so sadly, I have to discontinue ACOF if I don't want it taken down. They weren't easy to ask for, I'm lucky they sent me a warning before taking down my fic, so that is the bad news.

So, I wanna thank EVERY SINGLE reviewer and reader I have out there! Seriously, without you guys, I would've stopped writing a long time ago. THANK YOU so much and I'll forever hope you'll continue supporting my work. ACOF was a major thing for me and I ask every single reader of this fic out there to PLEASE go and support my other fic that I recently put up called 'Autumn's Sonata'. I can assure you it'll be as good as ACOF (hopefully better) and it's gonna be filled with tons of fluff, angst, drama and knowing me (XD) a lot of twists and lovate (lovehate relationship) as well!

The pairings are SoraKairi again and I hope you won't be dissapointed by this message.

I'd love to continue ACOF but I just can't. I spent a day crying when I got that message. (XP) I'm such a crybaby. Haha!

Message to the people that reported ACOF: I don't know what your problem was or anything but I won't hold a grudge on you guys because I understand you guys were probably just doing what you felt was right. No worries! I'm not gonna curse you or anything but I would've appreciated it even more if you told me beforehand. You should've messaged me first before telling the directors of That's all. But I understand your intentions and sorry if my fic somehow caused you to hate it so much or anything. I'm just spreading SoraxKairi love there, k? XD God bless!

To my readers/reviewers: Once again, thanks for supporting me and ACOF. Now, I hope you support my other fic, Autumn's Sonata, that's gonna be better and much more drama than ACOF. Oh, and hopefully, it'll be rule-breaking-free! Haha!

With love,

Lily-chan, angelofsweetness


End file.
